


Erter og lego

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Even as a single parent, FilmmakerEVEN, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, PreschoolteacherISAK, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 192,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: Møt Isak; barnehagelærer, akkurat flytta til et lite sted utenfor Oslo for å begynne i ny jobb.Møt EVEN: filmskaper, alenepappa til Mikael 5 år - Mikael går i barnehagen som Isak begynner å jobbe i.





	1. Liker ikke erter

**Author's Note:**

> Oi... 
> 
> Prøver meg med første fic på norsk. Litt skummelt, litt deilig. 
> 
> Be kind - always.

Isak gikk opp mot inngangsdøra til den nye jobben sin. Det var varmt i lufta, våren hadde fått ordentlig tak og det var deilig å kunne gå rundt i joggesko, bukse og hettegenser, med jakka bare hengende på ryggsekken han hadde med. Det var spor etter påskedekorasjoner i vinduene han hadde passert på veien mot døra, og han kjente at magen spente seg litt nervøst for ny jobb og nye folk. Han visste han var god på jobben, men det var spennende med ny jobb for det. Han hadde aldri trodd at dette skulle bli hans karrierevalg da han var yngre, men var veldig fornøyd med sitt eget valg, selv om mange rundt ham hadde stilt spørsmål ved valget hans. ‘Du som har 6’ere i biologi, kjemi, matte, du kan ikke gå den veien!’ Noen hadde til og med gått så langt til å si at han kastet bort livet sitt med å ikke velge medisinstudiet eller et studium som endte opp med en doktorgrad.

Isak kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. Han var kjempefornøyd med valget sitt, hadde stortrivdes gjennom hele utdanningen og de jobbene han hadde hatt og kunne ikke se at hans sterke faglige balast i realfagene kunne være noen ulempe i denne jobben. Dessuten; han fikk jobbe med mennesker og han fikk være med å sikre at alle de små menneskene han jobbet med fikk en trygg og god oppvekst. Han skulle iallfall ikke være den som tok på skylappene eller snudde seg en annen vei dersom han så noe som ikke var bra. Han kom til å melde fra. Til ledelse, til barnevern, til helsestasjon til hvem det måtte være som kunne hjelpe. Ingen av de barna han hadde ansvaret for skulle gå gjennom det samme som han hadde gjort. Ferdig snakka.

At han hadde fått denne jobben var et rent lykketreff. Det var ikke lett å få jobb sånn midt i året, men han hadde klart det. Mulig fordi han var mann, han håpet det var fordi han var dyktig. Han hadde måttet flytte ut fra Oslo, men det var greit. Kanskje dette var den nye starten han trengte? Kanskje universet ville behandle ham litt bedre nå? Det var iallfall faen meg på tide.

 

Han åpnet døra og hørte et mylder av liv og lyder. Voksne som pratet, en telefon ringte i det fjerne, to unger kranglet, han hørte et barn som gråt men også en voksnes rolige stemme så han regnet med at barnet fikk trøst. Han gikk litt lengre inn, løsnet ryggsekken og kikket etter et sted å sette fra seg skoa, men fant det ikke så han beholdt de på. Han gikk litt lengre innover og en horde av unger kom mot ham de så på ham med store øyne og en jente på kanskje fem så på han og spurte;

«Hvem er du?»

Og en gutt på kanskje fire spurte «Hva gjør du her?»

Isak smilte til dem, slapp sekken og jakka ned på gulvet og satte seg ned på knærne foran ungene, «Jeg heter Isak og jeg skal begynne å jobbe her.»

«Kult» sa en annen gutt «hva liker du best å gjøre?»

Isak så på ham, øynene gnistret og han smilte; «Å, jeg elsker å leke med lego, jeg elsker å spille på gitaren min, høre på musikk, synge, digger å leke i sandkassa ute, digger å ligge på sofa’n min hjemme å se på film og jeg liker å være med vennene mine. Og; jeg elsker å fortelle sprø historier som kanskje ikke er sanne.»

«Det æ’kke pent å ljuge!» sa en annen jente, og gav ham ‘et blikk’.

«Det er ikke å lyve når du bruker fantasien din for å finne på historier. Da er det eventyr» Isak smilte til henne.

«Hva liker du ikke?» spurte en gutt på rundt fem. Han hadde de blåeste øynene Isak noen sinne hadde sett. Han så litt sjenert ut, men han hadde turt å spørre allikevel.

«Jeg liker ikke folk som er slemme med barn og jeg liker ikke at barn er slemme med andre barn. Jeg liker ikke erter, jeg liker ikke grinete unger – eller voksne – og jeg liker i allefall ikke mareritt» sa Isak mens han så på gutten.

«Jeg heter Mikael,» sa den blåøyde gutten «jeg liker heller ikke erter, men pappa sier at det er sunt så jeg spiser alltid fem. Fordi jeg er fem år. Jeg blir seks i mai. Pappa spiser sikkert hundre erter, men han er ikke hundre år da, han er 27.»

«Pappan din har nok rett; erter er bra for kroppen din – og sikkert for min og – kanskje jeg må begynne å spise fem erter en dag jeg og?»

Barna fniste og lo og Mikael sa; «men du er jo ikke fem år!»

Isak slo seg selv i panna og himlet med øynene da han så på ungene «Å nei, det glemte jeg. Jeg er jo ikke fem. Hvor gammel tror dere jeg er?»

Svarene kom fort – alt fra ti til hundre og ti og Isak smilte.

«Jeg er faktisk 24» sa Isak og smilte og fikk en storm av svar; og mange av dem var «da er du yngre enn» og «da er du eldre enn» eller «da er du like gammel som»…

«Jeg heter Lise» sa en jente vedsiden av ham. «Har du en jentekjæreste?»

Isak så på henne og undret seg litt over spørsmålet; «Hei Lise, nei, jeg har ikke en jentekjæreste».»

«Guttekjæreste da» spurte en annen gutt og Isak undret seg fortsatt

«Nei, jeg har ikke det heller»

«Onkelen min har guttekjæreste» sa en gutt i bakgrunnen

«Onkelen min har jentekjæreste» sa en jente.

«Mamma’n til Andrea har jentekjæreste» sa en annen jente.

«Gutter og jenter kan ha hvilken kjæreste de vil, noen vil ha guttekjæreste, noen vil ha jentekjæreste og noen kan ha begge. Men ikke på en gang da» sa gutten som hette Mikael.

«Det er helt riktig» sa Isak, og så på gutten, det virka som han visste veldig godt hva han snakket om.

«Jeg heter Jon» sa gutten som hadde en onkel med guttekjæreste.

Det førte til at alle ungene skulle presentere seg på en gang og det ville vært et under om Isak kom til å huske alle navnene. Men han kom nok til å huske både Lise, Jon og Mikael. Både på grunn av det de hadde sagt og Mikael på grunn av de knall blå øynene.

«Isak?» en stemme hørtes fra over hodet hans, og Isak snudde seg rundt og en mann i førtiårene sto over ham

«Å, hei Frank» Isak reiste seg, strekte ut knærne og grep sekken og jakka si «Hyggelig å se deg igjen, jeg fant noen unger jeg bare måtte prate med.»

«Hyggelig å se deg og. Skal jeg vise deg garderober og sånt så kan vi gå ut på avdelingen der du skal jobbe så får du hilse på kollegene dine?»

«Høres supert ut!» sa Isak og fulgte etter Frank.

Frank var styreren, og Isak hadde vært på intervju hos ham tidligere. Virka som en hyggelig fyr som tok både barn, foreldre og ansatte på alvor.

«Eh… Frank?» Isak nølte litt når de var på vei til garderoben, men han måtte bare spørre. Det ungene hadde sagt gjorde ham både litt usikker men samtidig veldig glad,

«Ja?»

«Er det… jeg mener, ja… Ungene i sta, de spurte meg om jeg hadde jentekjæreste eller guttekjæreste. Er det noe som har vært oppe her før, eller er det på… på grunn av meg? Har ikke opplevd det før, nemlig.» Isak så på Frank, det var ingen hemmelighet at han var homse og han hadde sagt det på intervjuet, ikke som en saksopplysning, men det hadde kommet fram i samtalen.

Frank så på ham, og smilte «Nei, det er nok ikke på grunn av deg.» Isak kjente det som en stor lettelse, han trang ikke å begynne jobben sin med å være barnehagelærerhomsen, han kunne bare være den nye barnehagelæreren først, så kunne han ta det andre etter hvert. «Vi har fire mamma’er som er lesbiske her, en panfil pappa, og ganske mange skeive tanter og onkler. Vi har gjort det til en greie at vi lærer barna å spørre om jentekjærester og guttekjærester istedenfor kjærester.»

«Smart!» sa Isak og kjente at han allerede var stolt av å skulle jobbe i denne barnehagen.

«Vi syns det. Vi har ikke hatt noen skeive ansatte før nå da, så det var på tide» sa Frank og dulta han i siden. Isak så på ham, og så nok litt forskrekket ut «Slapp av, Isak. Har ikke annonsert det noe sted. Du tar det i ditt tempo.»

«Ja, det er ikke noe farlig om det hadde vært ute altså, jeg er ute av skapet for lenge siden jeg. Det er bare at jeg vil heller bli kjent som barnehagelæreren først – ikke som homsen.»

«Skjønner deg godt. Du skal være pedagogisk leder også – først og fremst. For Gul gruppe»

«Gul gruppe?»

«Ja, det er 14 unger i alderen fem til seks år, altså det er noen skolestartere og noen som er året yngre. Også skal du jobbe med Magnus. Han har jobba her ett par år. Vet ikke helt hvilken vei han vil gå, men jeg håper å få dytta ham inn på barnehagelærerstudiet etter hvert.»

«Kult.» Isak smilte, å jobbe med en mann på hans egen alder, passa ham utmerket.

«Også er Kristine og Andrea på avdelingen din også, de har hovedansvaret for de andre ungene. De som er fire og fem år.»

De gikk tilbake fra garderoben etter at Isak hadde hengt fra seg og inn på en avdeling; «Åkeren» stod det på skiltet

«Heter avdelingen åkeren?»

Frank smilte «Ja, avdelingene her har navn fra landbruket. Her heter det Åkeren, så har vi Skogen, Beitet, Fjøset og Stabburet.»

Isak smilte og tenkte at det var kreativt. De kom inn på avdelingen og han kjente igjen noen av ungene fra tidligere, jenta som hete Lise og gutten med de blå øynene – Mikael – som hilste på ham «Hei Isak. Er det her du skal jobbe?»

«Ja,» sa Frank. «Isak skal jobbe her. Magnus?»

«Ja,» en litt hengslete fyr med lyst hår og et kjempesmil snudde seg mot dem «Her er Isak, han er den nye barnehagelæreren, Isak dette er Magnus!»

Magnus kom mot ham med hånden utstrakt og et svært smil «Hei, Isak. Håper du kommer til å trives. Unga her er fantastiske, gærne, morsomme, snille unger som digger litt action, men som også liker å sitte på fanget og bare kose.»

«Høres perfekt ut» sa Isak og smilte tilbake «Tror vi kommer til å finne tonen. Tror vi er sånn ca like gamle?»

«Mulig det, jeg er 24?» sa Magnus

«Jeg og» smilte Isak.

«Og dette er Kristine og Andrea» avbrøt Frank, og presenterte han for to damer, de var nok i tredveåra.

«Hei, Isak her» sa han og tok damen med det lange blonde håret i hånda

«Kristine» sa hun, «Jeg er den andre barnehagelæreren her»

Isak nikket og grep hånda til Andrea også «Isak».

«Andrea» svarte hun «Håper du kommer til å trives her. Vi tre» hun pekte på Kristine, Magnus og seg selv «har jobbet sammen i over to år, og vi er veldig glad for å få en barnehagelærer til på laget. Den forrige ble smelt på tjukka og flytta til Bergen» hun hvisket det siste så ungene ikke skulle høre

«Andrea» Kristine sa strengt, men med et smil «det heter gravid»

«Jaja, same-same» Andrea smilte til Isak, og Isak fikk følelsen av at dette kom til å bli en bra plass å jobbe. Atmosfæren var lett, de smilte, ungene smilte, de lekte, de snakket stort sett hyggelig til hverandre så langt Isak kunne se, og det så ut som alle var i godt humør.

«Da er det bare å bli kjent med ungene, Isak» Frank så seg rundt, «Kristine vil forklare deg hvordan vi jobber her, og du får turnusen din av henne. De første dagene går du vakter sammen med en av de andre – seinvakt i dag, tidligvakt i morgen, også får vi se når ungene er kjent nok til at du kan gå vaktene aleine.»

Isak nikket og kikket seg rundt. Han likte alt så langt, og satte seg på golvet vedsiden av en gutt som satt og bygde med treklosser.

«Hei, jeg heter Isak. Jeg skal jobbe her. Hva heter du?»

«Jeg heter Ivan» sa gutten «lyst til å bygge noe sammen med meg?»

«Jepp» sa Isak og begynte å bygge. Snart kom det flere unger til og de bygde og pratet og etter en stund kom gutten med de blå øynene, Mikael, og Lise bort til dem også. Han hadde plutselig ti unger rundt seg, og kunne ikke la vær å spørre. «Jeg skal være sjefen for gul gruppe. Hvem av dere er på gul gruppe?»

Alle ungene så på han og rekte opp en hånd.

«Er du sjefen?» spurte Lise «Jeg trodde Frank var sjefen jeg.»

«Jada, Frank er sjefen i barnehagen, men jeg skal være sjefen på gul gruppe» Isak så opp på Magnus som smilte bredt, og Isak skjønte da at de kom til å jobbe godt sammen.

 

 

Dagen gikk unna i en fei, Kristine satte ham inn i alt han behøvde å vite. Han kom sikkert ikke til å huske halvparten, men Kristine sa det var bare å spørre. Ingen kunne huske alt første dagen. Plutselig begynte det å komme foreldre som skulle hente ungene, og Isak spurte Kristine om han burde hilse på foreldrene allerede eller om han skulle vente. Kristine mente det var bedre å hoppe i det enn å krype i det, så da gjorde han det. Han satte seg i garderoben med to store kasser med lego og en gjeng med unger, bygde lego, snakket med unger og hilste på foreldre. Prøvde å finne kjennetegn på foreldre og unger slik at han husket hvem som hørte til hvem. Til slutt var det bare han og Mikael igjen i garderoben, og plutselig hørte han en mørk, maskulin stemme over hodet sitt.

«Hei Mikael. Hatt det fint i dag?»

Mikael spratt opp og smilte «Hei pappa, super dag! Isak liker heller ikke erter!»

«Isak?» hørte han den mørke stemme spørre.

«Han.» Mikael pekte på Isak og Isak snudde seg, så på Mikaels pappa og måtte fokusere skikkelig for å ikke la munnen henge åpen når han kom seg på beina. Mannen foran ham var nydelig. Øynene var like blåe som Mikaels, kinnbeina var perfekte, leppene var fyldige og så så myke ut og håret – perfekt bustete.

«Hei» Isak kjente at stemmen hans skalv, men rakte ut hånda «Isak. Jeg er den nye barnehagelæreren – og pedagogisk leder for gul gruppe – har skjønt at jeg har Mikael på min gruppe».

Mannen foran ham var litt høyere enn Isak, han strakk ut hånda og når Isak tok den, kjentes det ut som hjertet hoppet over et slag. Den var varm, stor, trygg og det sendte sitringer gjennom hele kroppen til Isak.

«Jeg er Even, Mikaels pappa. Hyggelig å møte deg.» han smilte bredt, og for et smil. Det lyste opp hele rommet.

«Hyggelig å møte deg også» Isak stotret litt. «Sønnen din er en racer til å bygge lego. Han bygde en festning sammen med meg.»

«Ja, jeg veit. Vi bygger en god del lego hjemme også»

«Det skjønner jeg godt»

«Isak er veldig god på å bygge lego også, pappa» skjøt Mikael inn «Han bygde en katapult til festningen og en vollgrav. Han er kjempegod!»

«Det er bra,» sa den andre mannen, og Isak følte at han rødmet.

«Tusen takk, Mikael. Jeg har noen timer med legobygging på baken» Isak så på Even igjen, og han kunne ikke noe for det, men han følte – eller ville han føle – at det var noe der. ‘Ta deg sammen, Isak’ sa han inni seg ‘Han er pappa’n til en unge, dessuten sannsynligvis lykkelig gift, sannsynligvis like lite skeiv som ett spett også.’ Men samtidig, det gjorde jo ikke noen skade å kikke…

«Du får kle på deg, Mikael» sa Even «Vi må komme oss hjem og lage middag.»

«Hva skal vi ha?»

«Hva har du lyst på?»

«Veit ikke… kjøttboller kanskje?»

«Vi kan ha det» Even tok frem jakken og skoene til Mikael og han kledte på seg. Isak ryddet legoen, men satte festningen på hylla, ville ikke ødelegge den foran øynene til Mikael.

«Ha det, Isak!» Mikael snudde seg mot ham og strakk armene mot ham.

«Ha det, Mikael, ser deg i morgen!» Isak rusket ham i håret.

«Kos.» Mikael så på han, og Isak nølte et øyeblikk. Han hadde ikke kjent denne gutten en hel dag en gang og han ville ha kos. Han så på Even og mannen smilte bredt til ham.

«Han er en ‘klemmer’» forklarte ham «Spesielt mot folk han liker veldig godt, så du må ha gjort et godt førsteinntrykk» Even smilte så bredt at Isak kjente skjelvinger langt ned i beina. Han bøyde seg ned og gav gutten en klem.

«Jeg liker deg» sa Mikael midt i klemmen.

«Jeg liker deg også» svarte Isak, og det var helt sant. Han slapp gutten, og så på Even som fortsatt sto og smilte og så ut som en gresk gud – med bustete hår.  

Even tok hånda til Mikael og gikk mot døra. «Ser deg i moren, **_Isak_** ,» sa mannen, og gikk ut av døra med Mikael sprettende vedsiden av seg.

«Ser deg i morgen, ha det!»

Isak ble stående og stirre på døra som var lukket, og han smilte, kjente sommerfugler flakse i magen og det sitret i beina.

«Går det bra?» hørte han en stemme bak seg si, det var Magnus.

«Hæ?» Isak skvatt «Jada… ja,.. bare… jada… Mange foreldre å hilse på bare.»

«Jeg veit. Den siste var pappa’n til Mikael?»

«Eh.. ja. Virka veldig hyggelig»

«Ja, han er det. Veldig hyggelig. Han er alenepappa. Mikaels mamma vil ikke ha noe med dem å gjøre, men Even klarer seg flott han altså.»

«Å» Isak’s tanker spant rundt. Kanskje det var derfor han og Mikael kom så godt over ens så fort. Ubevisst om at de var i samme båt. Hans egen mor ville heller ikke ha noe med ham å gjøre, men mest sannsynlig av ulike årsaker.

«Ja, ifølge Even var det en natt i fylla og mamma’n ville adoptere Mikael bort, men Even satte foten ned og fikk guttungen.»

«Så bra,» sa Isak, fortsatt langt unna i tankene sine.

«Du virker litt borte Isak? Tøff dag?»

«Nja, bare mange inntrykk. Men jeg liker meg veldig godt her altså.» Han smilte til Magnus og gikk ut av garderoben og inn på den tomme avdelingen. Alle ungene hadde reist hjem og det var bare han og Magnus igjen. Kristine og Andrea hadde reist tidligere og han og Magnus skulle låse.

«Ser ut som ungene liker deg Isak. Bare vær forsiktig så de ikke spiser deg opp. Ikke slit deg ut første uka.»

«Takk, neida. Det skal mer enn noen unger til for å slite ut meg.» Han smilte til Magnus, og visste at han kom til å elske den nye arbeidsplassen sin. På grunn av veldig mange ting.


	2. Middag?

Even gikk ut av barnehagen med Mikaels hånd i sin. Hjertet slo som en stortromme. Den mannen. For en mann. Krøllete hår, leppene, håndtrykket, stemmen og for ikke å glemme øynene; grønne, gnistrende øyne. Even kunne ikke tro det han hadde sett. Og; han skulle jobbe der. Han skulle levere sønnen sin hos den mannen hver dag. 

«Pappa? Pappa? Har du blitt døv eller?» han hørte Mikaels stemme fra langt borte i det han så at de sto ved bilen. 

«Hæ?» 

«Kan du låse opp bilen og slippe hånda mi?» Mikael dro i hånda si som Even holdt, han holdt litt hardt. 

«Eh… jada,» mumlet Even og slapp taket og låste opp bilen. ‘Ta deg sammen, Even’, sa han til seg selv. Men hvordan kunne han det? Han hadde akkurat møtt den vakreste mannen han noen gang hadde sett og ikke bare det; sønnen hans likte denne mannen. Mikael likte ham. Mikael, som brukte lang tid – virkelig lang tid – på å bli kjent med andre mennesker, og enda lengre tid på å kunne gi dem en klem. Han hadde gitt Isak en klem etter en dag. Det måtte være noe med den mannen. 

De kom seg i bilen og kjørte hjemover, stoppet for å handle, kom seg hjem og lagde middag sammen. Mikael snakket om Isak hele tiden, og det gjorde ingenting. Even følte at han ble kjent med Isak gjennom Mikael, og det kunne da ikke skade?

Da Mikael hadde lagt seg, tok Even fram laptopen og logget seg på barnehagens hjemmeside for å finne Isaks etternavn. Han fant ham raskt, sto på lista over ansatte og det var til og med et bilde av ham der: Isak Valtersen, 24 år. Barnehagelærer. Even klarte ikke å ta øynene bort fra bildet. Tok fram telefonen sin og tok et bilde av bildet. Ristet på hodet og slettet det, men klarte ikke la vær og tok et nytt ett. Lagret det så Mikael ikke skulle kunne finne det hvis han spilte på mobilen hans. 

Even åpnet Facebook’en sin og søkte på ‘Isak Valtersen’ og fikk et treff med en gang. Han så på bildene, det var noen få av Isak og noen andre folk. Han gikk gjennom profilen, og øynene videt seg ut da han så den ene posten; «Proud to be gay @Pride» over et regnbueflagg, og med på bildet var av Isak med regnbuer på kinnene. Det var lagt ut under fjorårets Pride i Oslo. Dette måtte være hans lykkedag; kunne han virkelig være så heldig. Når han tenkte tilbake på garderobe-møtet tidligere den dagen så husket han at Isak hadde rødmet og han hadde stirret tilbake en liten stund. Var det mulig at Isak følte det samme som han selv gjorte? Sitringen i magen, skjelvingen i beina, den lille knekken i stemmen? Even lukket øynene og lente seg bakover i sofaen. Han kjente igjen følelsen selv om det var år siden han hadde tillatt seg selv å føle det. Han hadde forelsket seg. Med en gang. Han hadde forelsket seg ved første blikk. 

Even sovnet, og i drømmen hadde han møtt Isak igjen når han leverte Mikael. Han hadde spurt Isak om de skulle ta en kaffe og han hadde sagt ja. De hadde kysset. Leppene hans var så myke, smakte så godt, våte, myke, utrolige. Isak hadde dratt av seg hettegenseren og t-skjorta hans lå stramt over brystet og magen hans og musklene vistes igjennom stoffet og han luktet helt fantastisk. Even hadde kysset kinnene, kjeven, nakken, halsen, kragebenet, han hadde sneket handa under t-skjorta og kjente på huden hans, myk og varm. Han skulle til å snike en av hendene ned over rumpa til Isak da han våknet av en lyd. 

«PAPPA!!»

Even spratt opp, bulen som drømmen hadde forårsaket var mer enn tydelig og han dro genseren kjapt så langt ned han kunne. 

«Mikael? Hvorfor er du oppe?»

«Hvorfor sover du på sofaen, pappa?» Even oppdaget at Mikael sto med tårer rennende nedover kinnene, han hulket. 

«Men lille venn, hva er det for noe? Hvorfor gråter du?» han dro Mikael opp på fanget sitt og strøk han over ryggen. 

«Mareritt.» Mikael boret hodet inn in skulderen hans «Kan jeg sove hos deg, pappa?»

«Selvfølgelig kan du det. Men ikke på sofaen, vi går i senga. Må bare pusse tenna mine. Gå og legg deg du, så kommer jeg.»

«Ok.» 

Mikael tasset foran ham over gulvet, opp trappa og inn på soverommet, Even kunne høre at han klatret opp i senga og la seg under dyna mens han gikk på badet og pussa tenna, kledde av seg og gikk inn på soverommet og så på den lille gutten sin som lå midt i senga og ventet på ham. Han la seg ned og dro Mikael tett inntil seg og spurte forsiktig; «Lyst til å fortelle om marerittet?»

«Jeg gikk meg bort og kunne ikke finne deg.»

«Å, lille venn. Det var bare en drøm. Skal passe på deg jeg veit du. Sov nå. Jeg er her.» Even holdt armene tett rundt Mikael og kjente at den lille kroppen slappet av. 

«Det er så trygt i sengen din, pappa. Jeg er så glad i deg.» mumlet Mikael før han sovnet.

«Og jeg elsker deg, Mikael» hvisket Even inn i øret hans før han sovnet selv, og drømte om to grønne øyne og kyssbare lepper, varme hender og et stort smil. 

Når alarmen gikk av neste morgen var ikke Even akkurat uthvilt, men han kom seg ut av senga. Han hadde det hardeste morrabrødet han hadde hatt på år og kom seg i dusjen for a ta seg av det før Mikael våknet. Han kom til bildene av grønne øyne og store smil bak sine øyelokk og tenkte et øyeblikk på hvordan det kom til å bli å møte blikket til Isak når han leverte Mikael etterpå, men hva kunne han gjøre? 

Even kom seg ut av dusjen, fikk på seg klær og fikk Mikael opp av senga. 

«Nå, er du klar for barnehagen igjen?» spurte Even da de satt og spiste frokost.

«Ja, jeg håper Isak er der når jeg kommer. Da kan vi bygge mer på festningen. Han satte den på hylla i går, så du det? Så den ikke skulle bli ødelagt. Da kan vi leke med den i dag og.»

Even så på ham, han håpet at Isak var der han også. 

«Ja, det var fint av ham. Han virker ålreit?» Even spurte forsiktig. 

«Han er kjempegrei. Jeg liker han, selv om han er ny,» Mikael nølte litt, og Even smilte til ham, rufset han i håret

«Det er ikke noe galt i å like folk man akkurat har møtt, Mikael. Det er bare at du ikke er vant til det.»

«Næhæi. Jeg liker egentlig ikke nye folk jeg. Men jeg liker Isak.»

‘Jeg og. Jeg og’ tenkte Even. 

Da de kom til barnehagen hadde Even rukket å bli ordentlig nervøs, og når de gikk gjennom porten kjentes det ut som pulsen var i 240, minst. Mikael gikk inn først og Even hørte at han sa ‘hei’ til noen og når han hørte stemmen som sa hei tilbake var det som om en million sommerfulger startet å flakse på en gang i magen hans. Det var Isak. 

«Hei Mikael. Så fint å se deg.» Isaks stemme hørtes fra den andre enden av garderoben og Even tok et steg fram og så på mannen foran ham. 

«Halla» sa han, litt skjelvende stemme men han trodde kanskje ikke at Isak merket det. 

«Halla» sa Isak og smilte. Og for et vidunderlig vakkert smil den mannen hadde. Even kjente stormen av flaksende vinger i magen og han visste ikke hva han skulle si. Men Isak visste. 

«Ble det kjøttboller til middag i går, Mikael?» Isak så på Mikael når han spurte, men vendte blikket mot Even og, og bikkene deres møttes i noen sekunder og Even følge seg helt sikker på at det var noe der. Han kunne ikke ta så feil. 

«Ja. Kjøttboller, potetstappe og erter. Jeg spiste faktisk ti erter.» Han smilte og så skikkelig stolt ut, Even smilte for seg selv. «Du vet det, Isak. Det er ikke så ille bare du smaker det mange nok ganger. Du burde prøve.»

Isak lo «Erter er ikke min favoritt altså, men kanskje jeg burde prøve noen flere ganger» han smilte til Mikael og løftet blikket og så på Even. 

«Du kan komme og spise med pappa og meg og han kan lage kjøttboller og erter til deg og,» sa Mikael plutselig, og Even skvatt. Han så på Isak og kunne se antydning av rødskjær i kinnene til Isak og han kjente at han nok hadde skiftet farge selv også. 

«Isak har sikkert sin egen familie å spise middag med,» mumlet Even, flau men samtidig litt glad for at han hadde en sønn som noen ganger ikke hadde filter. 

Mikael så på ham, så på Isak. 

«Eh… nei,» svarte Isak og Even kunne banne på at stemmen hans skalv litt «jeg bor helt alene jeg.»

Even så på ham og Isak så tilbake og blikkene deres møttes igjen og nå begynte Even virkelig å tro at denne mannen var noe helt for seg selv. Munnen hans formet et lite smil, sjenert og lite, men Even syns det var helt fantastisk. Begge to skvatt når de hørte en stemme bak dem. 

«Hei Mikael, hyggelig å se deg!»

Det var Kristine og Even snudde seg for å hilse på henne. 

«Hei Kristine» sa Mikael og Even hilste og smilte han og.

«Jeg får komme meg på jobb, Mikael,» sa han og lente seg ned for å gi ham en klem «Ha en fin dag da, ha det!»

«Ha det bra» svarte Isak og Mikael i kor, og Mikael gikk bort til Isak og dro ham i armen. 

«Isak, kan du bli med bort til vinduet og vinke til pappa med meg?» spurte gutten, 

«Selvfølgelig» sa Isak, tok handa hans og gikk bort til vinduet som vendte mot parkeringsplassen. 

Even så på dem, og syns de passet sammen. Hans sønn med den lille handa si i handa til den vakre mannen. Han kunne definitivt venne seg til det synet. Even gikk ut døra, ut av porten og bort til bilen. Da han snudde seg så han Mikael si noe til Isak og Isak lo. Det var et fantastisk syn. Even sukket., han måtte bare være modig nå. Han måtte spørre denne mannen om de skulle finne på noe, ta en kaffe, spise middag, ett eller annet. Selv om han var barnehagelæreren til sønnen hans, han kunne ikke la denne sjansen gå fra seg. Han kunne ikke. Han vinket til dem og Mikael vinket tilbake, gliste og i det han kjørte ut fra parkeringsplassen så han at Isak løftet handa si og vinket han også. 


	3. Middag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi...  
> Så hyggelig med så mange tilbakemeldinger. Tusen takk!
> 
> Og som mange har gjettet; ja, jeg jobber i barnehagen. Ped.leder i en femavdelings barnehagen ett stykke nord for Sinsenkrysset... Og pedagognormen fyller vi selvsagt!
> 
> Jeg er lite kjent i Oslo-området, og tettstedet gutta bor på nå har ikke engang fått ett navn, på grunn av dårlig lokalgeografisk kunnskap. Men jeg regner med at det finnes ett tettsted som kan passe - rundt en time utenfor Oslo med en femavdelings barnehage, ikke for langt til jernbane, en - eller flere - matbutikker og en CirkelK-stasjon.... 
> 
> Takk for at dere leser, blir nok en del kapitler til gitt.. 
> 
> <3

Isak sukket da han låste seg inn i leiligheten sin tirsdags ettermiddag. Hjertet hans sto rett og slett i brann. Han hadde vondt i magen, men vondt på en god måte, beina skalv og hjernen jobbet på overtid. Han hadde gjort det han ikke skulle gjøre. ‘Han er pappa’n til en av ungene i din gruppe’ – han hadde sagt det til seg selv utallige ganger siden i går kveld, ‘Du må ikke falle for en av foreldrene, forresten, han er sikkert rett som et spett.’ Men hva om han var skeiv, eller bi? Even kom dessuten ikke til å være en forelder i barnehagen veldig mye lenger, det var april og Mikael skulle starte på skolen i august, så det kunne gå. Blikkene de hadde vekslet på morgenen, Isak kunne ikke noe annet enn å føle at det var noe der. Og når Mikael hadde invitert ham på middag så han gnister i øynene til Even et lite sekund. Og de samme gnistene hadde han sett da han fortalte at han bodde alene. ‘Helt alene’ hadde han visst også sagt.

Han slapp sekken sin på golvet i gangen, vedsiden av pappeskene han ikke hadde pakket ut, sparket av seg skolene og gikk inn i stua. Det var ikke så rotete der syns han, så på pappeskene som sto stablet langs veggen der også, eskene var i det minste stablet ordentlig.

Han tok laptopen sin og satte seg i sofaen. Åpna Facebook og skrev ‘Even Bech Næsheim’ i søkefeltet. Profilen dukket opp og Isak måtte bare gå inn på den og lese. Han så på noen bilder av ham, noen av ham og Mikael, ett av dem foran Milleniums-hjulet i London, det var fra forrige sommer ifølge datoen. Det kom opp ett bilde av Even i albumet hans, det var nok et offisielt bilde tatt i forbindelse med jobb eller noe, men for et bilde! Øynene, smilet, kjeven, leppene, selv tennene hans var perfekte. Isak tok fram telefonen og tok et bilde av bildet på skjermen. Visste godt at han kunne bruke telefonen og screenshotte det fra facbooken på telefonen, men hvorfor gå den tunge veien når han kunne ta bilde nå?

Han scrollet gjennom profilen nøye for å finne ut om det var noen kjærestebilder, fant ingen. Men der, fra forrige sommer var det en post fra Pride, et rosa, gult og blått flagg og teksten «Pan og stolt av det». Isak gliste. Han var pan. Han var pan. Han var IKKE straight.

«Yess!» ropte han til seg selv, slo hendene i tastaturet og på touchpad’en før han lukket laptopen med et smell og la den på bordet.

Han gikk ut på kjøkkenet for å lage seg litt mat – et par skiver og en kopp kaffe før han skulle jobbe litt. Legge litt planer, skrive plan for den neste måneden som skulle sendes ut til foreldrene. Jobben var helt super, den var perfekt. Bare etter to dager visste Isak at han kom til å trives som plommen i egget med både jobb og kolleger. Magnus og han hadde snakket om hva de skulle gjøre de neste ukene og de hadde landet på et utendørsprosjekt med alle ungene med litt ekstra fokus på de som skulle starte på skolen. Han måtte også sette opp tider for foreldresamtaler. Syns det var litt vanskelig ettersom han ikke kjente alle ungene og foreldrene enda, men han fikk bare hoppe i det.

Å flytte til dette stedet var kanskje ikke så ille allikevel, smilte han når han tenkte tilbake på alle ‘fordeler og ulemper’ han hadde satt opp og gått gjennom før han bestemte seg for å ta denne jobben. Det var bare en time inn til Oslo og med alle de tingene som hadde skjedd de fire første dagene han hadde bodd her, så syns han at han hadde tatt en bra avgjørelse.

Tilbake i stua igjen åpnet han laptopen sin og så med en gang at det var et varsel på Facebook. ‘Even Bech Næsheim har godtatt venneforespørselen din’. Isak ble helt kald og begynt å skjelve. Hva faen? Hva i……?

Faen, han hadde sikkert truffet «venneforespørsel-knappen» da han slo hendene i tastaturet da han fant ut at Even var pan… faen, faen faen.

Isak gikk sikkert ti runder rundt i leiligheten – den var ikke stor, men stor nok til å gå rundt seg selv i. Hva skulle han gjøre nå? Spille med? Late som det ikke hadde skjedd? Si at han ville være venner med alle foreldrene på Facebook? Dette var ikke bra, han visste det. Ingen var venner med alle foreldre på Facebook, ingen var venner med foreldre på facebook så lenge de ikke kjente de fra før av. Dessuten; han hadde jo ikke snøring på hva de andre 13 foreldreparene het til etternavn. Han huska jo ikke fornavnet på halvparten av dem en gang. Shitt – for en tabbe. Faen….

Isak satte seg ned igjen, la ned Facebook-fanen og begynte å jobbe i stedet. Lot som det ikke hadde skjedd. Han fikk faktisk til å konsentrere seg om jobben, la planer, skrev ‘hvordan’, ‘hva’ og ‘hvorfor’ i planene, brukte Rammeplanen til å begrunne og forklare for foreldrene. Han hadde sikkert jobbet et par timer da han det kom et ‘pling’ fra både laptopen og telefonen, og messenger spratt opp på skjermen hans.

‘Even Bech Næsheim’

_«Hei Isak._

_Ble litt overrasket – men glad – da jeg fikk venneforespørsel fra deg og mistenker at det er min sønns middagsinvitasjon som fikk deg til å spørre. Han var ganske gretten i ettermiddag fordi vi ikke hadde blitt enige om et tidspunkt. Så hva sier du?_

_Even.»_

Isak smelte lokket på laptopen ned og spratt opp. Peste rundt i leiligheten en liten stund og hadde ikke peiling på hva han skulle gjøre. Han måtte jo svare, og måtte gjøre det raskt. Even kunne se at han hadde lest beskjeden. Så slo det ham. Ertene… Han satte seg og skrev et svar.

_«Hei, Even._

_Ja, det var middagsinvitasjonen og det at Mikael insisterte på at det faktisk går an å lære seg å like erter. Noe som har vært umulig for meg å forestille meg. Kanskje en fem – snart seksåring er den som kan få meg til å like det? Og ja, gretne unger er de verste._

_Isak.»_

Isak lukket laptopen igjen og reiste seg. Gikk ut på kjøkkenet for å lage seg en stor kopp kaffe og bestemte seg for å se en film. Tok med seg en svær sjokoladeplate og satte seg til rette i sofa’n og skrudde på «National Treasures», lente seg godt bakover, planta beina på bordet og prøvde å slappe av. Men han klarte ikke å konsentrere seg om filmen – han hadde sett den kanskje førti ganger før –  likte den veldig godt men klarte ikke å nyte den i dag. Han visste hvorfor. Tankene kretset rundt Even. Hadde han lest beskjeden? Svarte han eller lo han av ham? Fortalte han vennene sine om den nye, teite barnehagelæreren sønnen hans hadde? Isak spratt opp på beina igjen og gikk rundt i leiligheten, slurpa kaffe og tygde sjokolade. Han følte at sukkerkicket kom til å komme snart og blodsukkeret kom sikkert til å gå helt bananas hvis han ikke stoppet nå. Nå. Han spiste egentlig ikke sjokolade, var ikke vant til sukkeret, og kaffen han drakk vedsiden av gjorde det ikke noe bedre.

Han hørte ‘plinget’ fra laptopen og telefonen og sto som frosset fast på gulvet. Even? Det kunne også være en eller annen random meme fra Magnus. Selv om de hadde kjent hverandre i bare to dager hadde Magnus sendt ham ganske mange dårlige vitser og halvdårlige meme’s allerede, men han var morsom allikevel da. Kanskje det var Jonas? Det eneste stabile mennesket i livet hans, bestevenn siden førsteklasse, bestandig tilstede og tilgjengelig for ham. Kanskje han burde snakke med Jonas om Even? Han kunne IKKE snakke med Magnus om Even, det var helt sikkert.

Isak skalv når han åpnet laptopen.

‘Even Bech Næsheim’

Isak glemte et lite øyeblikk at i det han åpnet beskjeden fikk Even vite at han hadde sett den, og han forbannet seg selv for å ikke tenke på det, så leste han beskjeden.

_«JA! Gretne unger er de verste, det kan jeg skrive under på, men du vet selvfølgelig alt om det selv ettersom du jobber i barnehagen. Jeg ble så glad da du sa du ville spise middag med oss. Hvordan ser lørdag ut for deg? Kl 1800? Kanskje vi kan ta en øl etter at Mikael har lagt seg – hvis du drikker øl da. Hvis du er totalavholds og syns foreldre som tar seg en øl når ungene er hjemme er de verste, så har jeg driti på draget._

_Even.»_

Isak smilte bredere og bredere ettersom han leste beskjeden. Han totalavholds? Yeah, right! Han hadde både drukket og røyka det ene og andre på videregående, men det om røykinga var det ingen som trengte å vite, sant? Ung og dum. Han leste beskjeden igjen og igjen. En øl med Even etter at Mikael hadde lagt seg? Hvorfor ikke? Kunne ikke skade det? Hvis Even hadde vært – la oss si – nabo, hadde det vel ikke vært noe galt i det, hadde det? Og hvordan kunne han egentlig vite at Even faktisk ikke var naboen hans? Han hadde bodd her i fire dager og hadde ikke hilst på naboene sine en gang.

Han satte seg ned og skrev svaret:

_«Jeg liker øl, liker øl veldig godt faktisk, og har ingen problemer med at foreldre tar en øl med ungene hjemme så lenge de oppfører seg ordentlig og ikke havner på fylla. Jeg er ledig lørdag. Flytta hit for fire dager siden, så jeg kjenner ikke så mange å henge med på fritida. Og jeg tar gjerne en øl sammen med deg etter middagen også.»_

Det tok bare et minutt før ‘plinget’ kom igjen og åpnet beskjeden med en gang.

  _«Supert! Jeg bor i Industrigata 4, det er ved CirkelK. Jeg forteller ikke Mikael om middagen før lørdag – får han vite det kommer han helst sikkert til å mase på deg om det de tre dagene som er igjen før helga._

‘Puh’, Isak pustet lettet ut. Det hadde blitt vanskelig å forklare Magnus, Kristine og Andrea om middagen hvis Mikael hadde begynt å prate om det. Kanskje han skulle lage en dekkhistorie sammen med Even. Noe om at de møttes på butikken og begynte å prate eller noe. Men, det var jo egentlig ikke mer enn en middag – på grunn av erter. Eller var det?

_«Jeg finner det. Smart tenkt – å ikke fortelle Mikael. Takk.»_

Isak lukket laptopen sin og gikk på badet for å gjøre seg klar til å legge seg. Han tenkte gjennom beskjedene igjen og igjen. Hva Even hadde skrevet, hva han hadde skrevet tilbake og han kjente at det var et lite håp der. Tenkte tilbake på blikkene i garderoben, når blikkene deres møttes, skjelvingen og det lille brekket i Evens stemme. Den kledelige rødfargen i ansiktet hans nå og da, de to gangene de hadde snakket sammen. Isak hadde hørt og lest og forelskelse og kjærlighet ved første blikk, gjort narr av det, hadde ikke trodd på det. Før nå. Nå var han ikke sikker på at det var tull lenger.

Han sjekka telefonen når han hadde lagt seg, før han skulle sette på alarmen, og det var to nye varsler på messengeren. Den første meldingen var:

_«Velkommen! Og tusen takk for at du vil spise middag med meg.»_

Og den andre;

_«med OSS, selvfølgelig.»_

Isak smilte bredt da han leste meldingen og han kunne faktisk se for seg Even rødme når han innså at han hadde skrevet ‘meg’ istedenfor ‘oss’.

_«Tusen takk for at DU inviterte MEG. Må sove nå, jobb i morgen. God natt.»_

Isak satte telefonen på lydløs og la den på nattbordet, krøp under dyna og sovna ganske raskt. I drømmene var det blå øyne, erter, bustete hår, brede smil, rødmende kinn og et par øl.


	4. Fiasko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er helt overveldet av alle hyggelige tilbakemeldinger!  
> Prøver så godt jeg kan å svare dere alle.   
> Tusen takk, dere er så gode!
> 
> <3

Even lappa til seg selv i panna da han innså hva han hadde skrevet. _«Middag med MEG» -_ for en idiot han var. Men svaret fra Isak hadde roet nerven litt da – han hadde skrevet DU og MEG med store bokstaver – var det et signal om at han faktisk var interessert? I noe mer enn middag? Even ville ikke få for høye forhåpninger, men var ikke spesielt god på å ikke få det. Han var faktisk veldig dårlig på det. Han hadde allerede starta å håpe ganske mye på at denne fantastisk vakre mannen faktisk var interessert. Han med de grønne øyene, smilet, de perfekte leppene, hendene, kjeven, haka..…alt egentlig.

Even visste at Isak kunne komme i trøbbel dersom han begynte å date en foreldre, men; Even kom ikke til å være en forelder i barnehagen veldig mye lenger. Mikael skulle begynne på skolen til høsten, dessuten kom han til å ha sin siste dag i barnehagen i begynnelsen av juni fordi da skulle han  på ferie med farmor og farfar,  i over tre uker. Even hadde vært litt tilbakeholden før han hadde sagt ja til foreldrene sine om ta med Mikael til USA, men nå var han veldig glad for at han hadde gjort det. Det betydde at det var bare litt over seks uker til han ikke var pappa i barnehagen lenger. Seks uker var ikke så lenge, var det?

Even lot fingrene gå over tastaturet, han måtte skrive et svar til Isak, men visste ikke helt hva han skulle skrive. Skrev og slettet, skrev og slettet. Isak kom sikkert ikke til å lese den før neste dag uansett, han sa han skulle legge seg. Det spilte egentlig ingen rolle, Even måtte svare.

_«God natt Isak, sov godt.»_

Han gjorde det enkelt. Det fristet å slenge på en smiley, men droppa det. ‘Sov godt’ var nok. Kanskje for mye? Nå gjorde han det igjen. Tenkte for mye. Han måtte stoppe. Det som skjedde det skjedde, ferdig med det.

Even lukka laptopen og kom seg opp fra stolen ved kjøkkenbordet. Han og Mikael hadde et stort kjøkken og et gedigent kjøkkenbord. Det kunne brukes til alt og bar preg av det, det var alltid masse rot på det og masse ting som de brukte. De spiste der, tegnet, spilte brettspill, hadde middagsselskap ved det, bakte på det, Even satt der når han jobbet, Mikael hadde noen av sine prosjekter stående på bordet, han hadde prøvd å lage slim, prøvde å gro epletre av et eplefrø han hadde plukket ut av et eple, han hadde noen tomatplanter der, små og litt hengslete, men tenk om de kom seg? Even hadde ikke hjerte til å kaste de. Mikael og han hadde til og med hatt sykkelen hans oppå kjøkkenbordet da de hadde reparert et dekk forrige høst. Han smilte da han tenkte på hva moren hans hadde sagt om hun visste det. Even ryddet kjøkkenbenken, satte på oppvaskmaskina, tenkte på Isak. Gikk ut på badet, pussa tennene, tenkte på Isak, gikk på do, tenkte på Isak, slengte Mikaels klær i skittentøyskurven, tenkte på Isak. Gikk opp, tenkte på Isak, sjekka om Mikael sov, pakka dyna god rundt ham, gikk inn på rommet sitt, tenkte på Isak, la seg – og tenkte på Isak.

Han sovnet faktisk rimelig kjapt, men i drømme serverte han en skikkelig fiasko-middag; brente kjøttboller, potetstappe som så ut som potetsuppe, overkokte erter, varm øl og i tillegg oppførte Mikael seg som en skikkelig sutrete og bortskjemt drittunge. Even våknet gjennomvåt av svette og var faktisk andpusten. Det var virkelig et mareritt. Kanskje han burde bestille mat på lørdag? Nei, han var en god kokk, han kunne lage mat, han visste det. Han skulle klare det, selvfølgelig skulle han klare det. Og Mikael oppførte seg sjelden dårlig, og han ville vel ikke oppføre seg dårlig når Isak var her, det var Even helt sikker på.

Even snudde seg rundt og sov videre, en drømmeløs, tung søvn.

 

Å levere Mikael i barnehagen onsdag, var lett. Uten stamming, rødmende kinn og svette hender – fordi Isak var ikke der. Kristine møtte dem i garderoben.

«Hvor er Isak?» spurte Mikael.

«Han kommer ikke før halv ni i dag, så om ca en time» sa Kristine.

Even så skuffelsen i ansiktet til Mikael.

«Du liker Isak du, Mikael?» Kristine rufset håret hans.

«Ja, han er kul.»

«Han er det» Kristine var enig. «Han er flink óg. Han har fått fast jobb forresten» la hun til og så på Even, «ikke det at det angår dere så mye ettersom denne store gutten skal begynne på skolen til høsten, men det er veldig fint for oss!»

Even mumlet at han var enig med et smil han prøvde å holde litt lite, men trodde ikke han klarte det, kjente at det bare bredte seg over hele ansiktet, og at øynene hans videt seg sikkert ved tanken på det. Hun skulle bare visst hvor mye det betydde for ham at Isak hadde fått fast jobb her. At han ikke bare var vikar for en eller annen. Fast jobb betydde at han sikkert kom til å bli værende. Nå måtte bare Even gi han enda en grunn for å bli værende. Ikke bare på grunn av jobben. Kristine så på ham og smilte, var det noe i det smilet? Even måtte si noe.

«Forresten, Mikael skal på ferie med farmor og farfar fra første uka i juni, så han har faktisk bare noen uker igjen av barnehagen.» Puh – det var lurt å komme på det nå. Snakke om noe helt annet.

«Jasså?» sa Kristine, «så du skal slutte tidligere enn de andre du da. Så heldig du er!»

«Jepp. Vi skal til USA. Og Disney World. Vi skal besøke tante Elise, hun bor der.»

«Kult. Pappa da? Får ikke han være med han da?»

«Nei, han må jobbe.» Mikael så på Even, og Even nikket. Han måtte jobbe. Filmprosjektet han var på nå var ferdig i slutten av juni, så han hadde ikke mulighet til å ta fri fra jobben. Ellers ville han blitt med. Eller kanskje ikke nå lenger, men når foreldrene hadde spurt første gang.

Han sa ha det til Mikael og gikk ut til bilen, tok fram telefonen og så at det var et varsel på messengeren sin. Fra Isak.

_«Tusen takk. Sov godt. Håper du sov godt også.»_

Meldingen var sendt bare minutter tidligere. Skulle han skrive om den forferdelige middagen han hadde drømt om? ‘Kjør på, Even,’ sa han til seg selv.

_«Ja, bortsett fra at jeg hadde mareritt om middagen. Brente kjøttboller, potetstappe som lignet potetsuppe, overkokte erter og varm øl. Og en unge som oppførte seg som en gal apekatt. Frister det? Skal sørge for at maten er bra på lørdag da, ungen er det vanskeligere å kontrollere.»_

Even trykte ‘send’ før han rakk å angre. Han stirret på skjermen, fordi en boble med tre prikker kom opp med en gang, det betydde at Isak skrev svar.

_«Haha…. Jeg veit knapt hvordan man koker vann, så ikke stress. Kommer til å bli imponert uansett. Når det gjelder ungen så tror jeg ikke han kommer til å oppføre seg spesielt dårlig. Han er en fin unge, Even.»_

Even smilte av meldingen til Isak. Mikael var en fin unge, han var virkelig det. Det hadde ikke alltid vært lett å være alenepappa, men han klarte seg rimelig bra. Foreldrene hans hadde vært der hele veien, noe han var dem evig takknemlig for. De hadde mast på ham de siste to årene om han ikke skulle finne seg en kjæreste – jente eller gutt spilte ingen rolle for dem. Mikael visste også at han var pan – at han kunne bli forelsket i både gutter og jenter -  men han hadde bare ikke møtt noen. Før nå.

_«Ja, han er det. Har hatt flaks med ham. Men jeg må komme meg på jobb. Kjøre bil og tekste er visstnok ikke en bra kombo…»_

Han skrudde telefonen på lydløs, visste at hvis han hadde på lyden så kom nysgjerrigheten til å ta overhånd hvis det kom et lite ‘pling’. Han kjørte til jobb, og parkerte utenfor studioet. Tenkte på hva dagen kom til å inneholde. De skulle filme de siste scenene i filmen denne uken, og han hadde en skikkelig god følelse. Han tok opp telefonen og så den røde sirkelen med ett-tallet i på messenger-appen sin, trykket på symbolet og meldingen fra Isak poppet opp.

_«Flaks oppdrar ikke fine unger, gode foreldre gjør det. Hils_ _en barnehagelæreren.»_

Mens han leste, kom enda en melding inn. 

_«Ha en fin dag på jobb. Aner ikke hva du driver med, men ha en fin dag med det du gjør uansett!»_

Even smilte når han leste den siste delen og han rødmet faktisk av den første delen. Isak så på ham som en god forelder. Hva han jobbet med, det kunne han spare til lørdag.

_«Vi tar det på lørdag eller hva? Men jeg lover; det er en ordentlig jobb, ikke noe skumle saker, ingenting ulovlig eller farlig.»_

Han var fornøyd med svaret og ventet på at Isak skulle svare. Prikkene kom nesten med en gang og når han så på klokka, så han at han hadde tid til å vente på svaret før han gikk inn.

_«Puh… letta nå altså!_ _:-)_ _Må nesten stikke på jobb. Noen små mennesker venter antageligvis på meg. Forhåpentligvis….»_

Even svarte med en gang;

_«Det er iallfall en som venter på deg. Han var litt muggen når du ikke var der da jeg leverte ham. Jeg får komme meg ut av bilen og inn på jobb. Meldes senere.»_

Bare sekunder etter at han hadde sent meldingen kom et stort blunkesmilefjes opp, og Isak kunne like gjerne sendt ti røde hjerter og Evens hjerte ville slått like hardt.

…

Arbeidsdagen gikk fort og det var plutselig på tide å komme seg av gårde for å hente Mikael. Han hadde ikke fått flere meldinger fra Isak i løpet av dagen, og han hadde ikke sendt noen heller – det hadde vært alt for travelt på jobb. Han håpet at Isak skulle stenge i dag fordi da fikk han prate med ham. Men det var ikke det. Det var Magnus. Magnus var ok han altså, lett å prate med og Even likte ham, alltid i godt humør, alltid høflig. Men han var ikke Isak. Og selv om Isak hadde vært der bare i tre dager, så følte Even det som om han hadde vært der i flere uker.

«Hatt en fin dag, Mikael?» spurte han når Mikael kom ut til garderoben.

Ansiktet til gutten var et svært smil og han fortalte omtrent alt han hadde gjort den dagen. Mest hva han hadde gjort sammen med bestevennene Gabriel og Oliver, men navnet Isak ble nevnt ganske ofte.

«Han liker Isak veldig godt» sa Magnus til Even og smilte «Akkurat som han har glemt meg helt» Magnus så på Mikael og lot som han var lei seg, og Mikaels ansikt forandret seg og så lei seg ut også.

«Jeg liker deg også, Magnus, det er bare det at Isak er… han er lissom….»

«Jeg vet hva du mener, Mikael. Jeg bare tuller med deg. Jeg liker Isak godt jeg også, og det er fordi han er …. Han er lissom…. Lett å like da.»

«Bra for dere og denne avdelingen at han har fått fast jobb og ikke bare er vikar» skjøt Even inn, prøvde å høres formell og profesjonell ut.

«Ja, det har vært noen kjappe bytter her de siste åra. Veldig glad for at Isak skal bli. Han virker veldig fornøyd sjøl og. Han må bare bli kjent med folk her, er ikke bestandig så lett å flytte til nytt sted.»

«Skulle ikke by på for store problemer egentlig» sa Even «folk her er veldig åpne og inkluderende.»

«Han kan komme til oss, pappa. Jeg kan lære ham å like erter.» Mikael dro ham i armen og hoppen opp og ned.

«Kjempeidè, Mikael!» smilte Magnus, «Jeg tror du kommer til å få en vanskelig oppgave med de ertene, men hvis noen skal klare det, så er det du!»

«Tror du virkelig det er en god idè?» Even nølte litt, så spørrende på Magnus. Magnus visste at Even var pan, men visste Magnus at Isak var skeiv?

«Hvorfor ikke? Det er et lite sted, du kan være nabo’n hans for det jeg veit.» Magnus smilte og Even strevde med å tolke det smilet. Var det for at Isak skulle bli kjent eller mente Magnus noe annet?

«Vi får se» sa Even, rufset Mikael i håret. «Men nå må vi komme oss hjem. Hjem, middag, leke og senga. Kom igjen, Mik.»

De gikk ut av barnehagen og Even tenkte på det Magnus hadde sagt. Det var kanskje ikke så farlig allikevel, at Isak skulle komme og spise middag med dem. Han taklet sladder, lett, men han kom ikke til å takle det om Isak fikk trøbbel med jobben sin.


	5. Fortid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt grums fra Isaks fortid kommer, ikke noe spesielt hyggelig. 
> 
> Unnskyld på forhånd. 
> 
> Og om noen ikke vil lese om dårlig barndom, hopp over midten der det er kursiv og fet skrift.
> 
> Det handler om erter...

Isak hadde en fantastisk onsdag. Den startet med meldinger mellom ham og Even – som endte opp med at han sendte et stort blinkesmilefjes. Han mente ikke at det skulle være det, han skulle egentlig sende en vanlig smiley, men traff feil tast. Igjen. Shitt happens. Faen, pass på fingra.

Dagen på jobb hadde vært super. Magnus og han hadde vært ute med ungene hele dagen, lekt, hatt det gøy, gjort mange forskjellige aktiviteter og ungene hadde fått noen oppgaver de måtte gjøre og alle var veldig fornøyde. Alle foreldrene han hadde snakket med hadde gitt ham gode tilbakemeldinger allerede, så han var veldig fornøyd med seg selv – og Magnus; Magnus var bare gull. Eneste aberet med dagen i dag, var at han hadde kommet på jobb etter at Even hadde levert Mikael og at han var ferdig før Mikael var hentet… Mikael hadde dessuten vært sutrete og klengete på Isak når han skulle gå og både Magnus og Andrea hadde sett på Mikael som om de nesten ikke kjente igjen ungen. Han brukte ikke å oppføre seg sånn, sa de, kanskje han brygga på noe? Omgangssyke eller forkjølelse eller noe.

Hjemme i leiligheten begynte han å pakke ut fra flytteeskene i stua. Han måtte gjøre noe. Tankene fløy ofte til Even og middagen, og han klarte ikke bare sitte rolig. Etter at alle eskene var tømt og tingene var satt på riktig plass, var det fortsatt tidlig på kvelden, han bestemte seg for å ringe Jonas. Bestevennen fra tidenes morgen, som bestandig var der.

«Hei, bro!»

_«Hei! Hvordan går det på landet?»_

«Kjeften. Det er ikke akkurat landet da. Det er en time utenfor Oslo, og det er ikke sånn at det er bondegårder, kyr og sauer overalt her.»

_«Kødder med deg. Jeg veit hvor du er. Men hvordan går det?»_

«Supert. Bra. Veldig bra faktisk. Super jobb!»

_«Det er bra. Kollegene da?»_

«De og. Bra kolleger, fine unger, bra sjef.»

_«Høres ut som du får det bra!»_

«Ja, det er bare….»

_«Hva?»_

«Det er bare det, jeg har på en måte møtt noen….»

_«Heeeeeeiiii….. Issss!! Bra jobba! Du har vært der i fem dager lissom, og du har hooka med noen allerede? Visste du hadde det i det. Eller nei, det visste jeg ikke… ja, whatever.»_

«Kjeften, Jonas. Det er ikke sånn. Har ikke hooka akkurat da. Det er en pappa på jobben….»

_«Whooooo….. Isak….. . Er det no lurt da? Du er barnehagelærer…»_

«Jeg veit det, Jonas. Det er bare denne ungen… for det første; han begynner på skolen til høsten. For det andre; UNGEN inviterte meg på middag hos dem – for å få meg til å like erter – og så sendte jeg faren en venneforespørsel – VED ET UHELL – på facebook, og han aksepterte, også inviterte HAN meg til middag også. Og øl. Lørdag. Og nå har vi chatta siden i går kveld lissom.»

_«Wow.»_

Det ble helt stille i den andre enden.

«Jonas?»

_«Eh…. Ja…. Hva mener du med å sende venneforespørsel ved et uhell?»_

«Ja, det. Jeg stalka facebookprofilen hans for å finne ut om han var straight eller ikke, og han er ikke – han er pan – og når jeg fant ut det, så slo jeg henda i tastaturet og touchpaden, og da må jeg ha truffet venneforespørsel-knappen….»

_«Du er en idiot, du veit det?»_

«Jepp.»

_«Men ungen inviterte deg?»_

«Vi snakka om erter – jeg hater erter – og han hadde begynt å like dem, og han sa han kunne lære meg hvordan jeg skulle like dem.»

_«Og du sa ja?»_

«Faen, Jonas, nei. Hva tror du om meg? Jeg gjorde ikke det. Men så sa pappa’n at jeg sannsynligvis hadde familie og greier og sikkert ville spise med dem» Isak trakk pusten «og når jeg sa jeg ikke hadde det, så rødma’n.»

_«Ungen?»_

«Nei, pappa’n. Dust!»

_«Hei! Det er ikke jeg som holder på med fedre i barnehagen assa.»_

«Sorry. Pappa’n – Even – rødma.»

_«Så han har et navn! Even – fint navn da!»_

«Jepp.»

_«Og han rødma når du sa at du bodde alene?»_

«Jepp.»

_«Og han er pan?»_

«Hmmm!»

_«Og ungen begynner på skolen til høsten? Det betyr at han er i barnehagen bare noen uker til, kanskje to måneder?»_

«Jaaa…»

_«Kjør på!»_

«Ja??»

_«Ja. Kjør på! Du fortjener det. Spis middag med ham, ha det hyggelig og se hva som skjer. Og si at om han vil noe mer, om du vil noe mer, må dere bare vente til ungen er ferdig i barnehagen.»_

«Tror du det?»

_«Vil du ikke?»_

«Faen heller, selvfølgelig vil jeg det. Han er den vakreste, flotteste mannen jeg noensinne har sett. Han er hyggelig å prate – og chatte – med, han er utrolig flink med guttungen, og…»

_«Stopp, Isak. Hvorfor tvilte du i første omgang da?»_

«Fordi han er PAPPA i barnehagen. PAPPA til en av ungene jeg har ansvaret for. Dust.»

_«Ser den. Men han er snart ferdig i barnehagen jo. Kjør på!»_

«Serr?

_«Serr!»_

_«_ Ja, jeg gjør det. Tror jeg. Jo, jeg gjør det!»

 

Det kom et ‘pling’ fra laptopen og han var helt sikker på at det var Even.

 

«Å, må stikke, Jonas. Fikk melding. Gi Eva en klem fra meg. Går bra med dere?»

_«Som vanlig, alt veldig bra! Lykke til, Is. Ring meg!»_

«Jepp. Ha det.»

_«Ha det!»_

 

Isak åpna laptopen og messengeren sin, og han hadde nesten rett. Det var bare at det var ikke en, det var to meldinger fra Even.

_«Hei. Fin dag på jobb? Mikael var kjempefornøyd da jeg henta ham, du og Magnus gjør en fantastisk jobb! Snakka forresten med Magnus i dag – og Mikael foreslo igjen – foran Magnus – at vi burde invitere deg på middag slik at du kunne lære deg å like erter. Magnus syns det var en kjempeidè – bli kjent med lokalbefolkningen.»_

_«Og forresten; vi snakka om deg óg, fordi Kristine fortalte meg at det var fastjobb du hadde fått. Gratulerer! Det betyr vel at du blir på denne plassen. Visste du forresten at du har kommet til verdens navle? Du visste det sikkert, ettersom du søkte på jobb her.»_

Isak smilte av begge meldingene. Even brydde seg om at han hadde fast jobb, var det enda et lite signal? Og han hadde snakket med Magnus om ham og middagsinvitasjon. Tenkte Even også på barnehagelærer-pappa-greia, og syns han måtte finne ut om det var ok? Isak tenkte på det Jonas hadde sagt. To måneder også var ikke Even pappa i barnehagen lenger. Han kunne klare det. To måneder kunne han klare om han fikk den mannen på kroken.

_«Hei. Ja, bra dag på jobb. Så bra at Mikael er i form. Han var så klengete og sutrete da jeg dro fra jobb i dag, ville bare sitte på fanget mitt og nektet å la meg gå da jeg var ferdig. Vi trodde kanskje han brygget på noe. Og JA! Fast jobb. Det er digg! Både jobben og denne plassen. Virker som det er mange hyggelige folk her. Noen har faktisk invitert meg på middag på lørdag...»_

Isak hadde faktisk vært ordentlig bekymra for Mikael. Han var ikke sånn tidligere på dagen og ikke de to første dagene heller. Men nå kjente ikke Isak Mikael så godt da, så han kunne jo spille. Mange unger var særdeles gode skuespillere. Svaret kom umiddelbart.

_«Mikael er i toppform OG en veldig god skuespiller. Han sa til meg at han ikke ville at du skulle dra… Ja, som jeg sa; det bor mange hyggelige mennesker her. Syns du middag på lørdag fortsatt høres greit ut? Du er ikke bekymret for å blande jobb og privatliv?»_

Isak rynket bryna og ble brått veldig usikker. Angret Even?

_«Neei, veit ikke. Det er jo en liten plass, og sladderen går sikkert kjapt. Men jeg tror ikke en middag der Mikael skal lære meg å like erter kan gjøre noen skade. Burde jeg være bekymra? Er det lokalhistorie som tilsier at det er dumt for barnehagelærere å ha kontakt med lokalbefolkningen på privaten? Ble litt bekymra nå, kjenner jeg.»_

Han trykka send så fort han kunne og håpa og få svaret fort. Og fikk det.

_«Nei, nei, nei. Beklager at jeg bekymra deg altså. Jeg bare tenkte at du kanskje tenkte på det. Jeg tenker ikke på det. Og dessuten; Mikael er i barnehagen bare i seks uker til. Han skal besøke tanta si i USA sammen med foreldrene mine, og de skal være der de tre første ukene i juni. Så han slutter i barnehagen fredag 2. juni.»_

Isak trodde hjertet hans skulle hoppe over minst ti slag når han leste meldingen.

_«Oi, for et eventyr! Han er heldig. Hvorfor skal ikke du være med?»_

_«Beklager, har ikke jeg noe med.»_

Isak slo seg selv i panna med håndflata. Det var virkelig ikke noe han hadde noe med. Han forbannet seg selv for å være så nysgjerrig, hva trodde Even om ham nå? Men en tanke satt fast i hodet hans nå; seks uker, seks uker, seks uker.

_«Ingen hemmelighet det, jeg må jobbe. Det prosjektet jeg er på nå slutter i slutten av juni. Og ja, han er kjempeheldig. Dessuten; det kan hende at turen blir bedre for ham med bare farmor og farfar – ingen masete pappa.»_

Isak smilte, kjente seg plutselig litt trist. Han skulle ønske han hadde hatt en masete pappa når han vokste opp. Hans pappa hadde ikke vært mye tilstede i oppveksten og når han hadde vært der hadde han vært enten full eller sint. Noen vage minne-bilder fløy forbi. Tomflasker på bordet, stanken av oppkast på badet, høye, sinte stemmer, mamma’n hans som prøvde å holde lydnivået nede, pappa’n hans som kjefta på henne og på ham…. Isak stengte av for minnene. Ville ikke ha dem, ville ikke tenke på dem. Dyttet dem langt bak i hodet, bort, ned i mørket igjen. Han ville at de skulle holde seg der.

_«Mulig du har rett, men jeg ser ikke på deg som en typisk masete pappa.»_

Oi, sendte han den ja. Ja, det gjorde han visst. Han gjemte ansiktet i hendene og rødmet der han satt helt alene. Han kjente jo ikke Even i det hele tatt, bare møtt ham to ganger og skrevet noen – ja ganske mange nå da – meldinger med ham. Hvordan kunne han skrive noe sånt? Isak, skjerp deg!

_«Takk for det, og du har egentlig rett. Jeg er ikke det. Men jeg liker at folk tror jeg er det.»_

_«Veldig lei meg, Isak, men jeg må jobbe litt. Kan vi ikke snakkes litt senere?»_

Isak hadde faktisk noen ting han måtte gjøre selv og, så det var helt greit. Så kunne han rekke å hente seg inn også.

_«Ja, jeg må faktisk jobbe litt jeg også. Men hyggelig å melde med deg. Vi meldes senere.»_

Han trykket ‘send’ og lukket messengeren og begynte å jobbe.

 

Han fikk faktisk gjort en god del, og da han så opp på klokka etter en stund, hadde det faktisk gått nesten to timer. Han gikk på kjøkkenet og hentet noen brødskiver og en kopp kaffe, satte seg ned for å se på TV da han hørte ‘pling’ fra laptopen.

_«Kan jeg spørre deg om noe?»_

Isak kvapp litt, men nølte ikke før han svarte, selv om han kjente at han ble litt nervøs for hva spørsmålet kunne være.

_«Selvfølgelig.»_

Han stirret på skjermen mens han ventet på spørsmålet.

_«Hvorfor liker du ikke erter?»_

Isak kjente at hele kroppen stivnet. Et lite, enkelt spørsmål med et stort, digert, vondt svar. Han visste ikke om han ville fortelle det til Even, iallfall ikke nå. Det var ikke bare at han ikke likte erter. Tankene hans gikk 12 år tilbake. Han var tolv år og pappa’n hans hadde for en gangs skyld vært hjemme for å spise middag med dem. Ikke en hyggelig og varm familiemiddag. Nei, det var en middag der han satt på stolen sin, livredd for å prate, spise, smile – redd for å gjøre noe egentlig. Isak husker at han tenkte at bare han var helt stille, ikke rørte seg, nesten ikke pustet, så kanskje han forsvant. Han husker at han lukket øynene. Men selvfølgelig forsvant han ikke og selvfølgelig la de merke til ham.

...

**_«Så, Isak. Hvordan går det?» Pappa spurte plutselig, ut av ingenting, og Isak skvatt. Høyre armen hans rykket til og traff kniven på tallerkenen, kniven traff skjea som var full med erter og skjea spratt opp og kastet ertene som hadde ligget vedsiden av den på gulvet. Isak løftet hodet sitt forsiktig og var livredd for reaksjonen men så allikevel på pappa._ **

**_«Skvetten, Isak?» stemmen var ikke streng eller sinna akkurat da, men det varte ikke, tonen i stemmen da han fortsatte var alt annet enn vennlig, «begynt å kaste mat på golvet nå? Liker du ikke maten moren din lager til deg?»_ **

**_«Jo» Isak hvisket «Jeg liker den, det var et uhell.»_ **

**_«Hører ikke hva du sier.»_ **

**_«Jeg liker den, det var et uhell» Isak sa det igjen, litt høyere._ **

**_«Sikkert,» hadde pappa sagt «Kom deg ned på golvet og plukk opp ertene. NÅ!!»_ **

**_Isak gjorde som pappa sa. Han gjorde alltid som pappa sa. Krøp ned på golvet og plukket opp ertene. Gulvet var langt fra rent, det var både brødsmuler, sand, kattehår, støv og noe han ikke visste hva var, men det var klissete og ekkelt. Men Isak plukket opp alle ertene og la dem på bordet ved siden av tallerkenen sin._ **

**_«Legg dem på tallerkenen» hadde pappa sagt, Isak hadde bare sett på ham og nesten ikke trodd det han hørte._ **

**_«Legg dem på tallerkenen sa jeg.» han gjentok det, med hevet stemme og den var truende._ **

**_«De er skitne» hvisket Isak._ **

**_«Det er dine erter. Legg dem på tallerkenen din og spis dem» stemmen hans hadde vært lav, truende og han hadde snakket med sammenbitte tenner. Mamma hadde sett ned i golvet og ristet på hodet._ **

**_«Han trenger ikke å spise de ertene, Tom», sa moren stille_ **

**_«DU skal ikke blande deg inn i hvordan jeg oppdrar min sønn» ropte faren til henne, snudde seg og slo henne i ansiktet med flat hand._ **

**_Isak lukket øynene, pustet dypt og begynt å legge ertene på tallerkenen sin. En om gangen med fingrene. Prøvde å få noe av møkka bort men fikk ikke av alt. Han tok gaffelen og stakk den i en ert, puttet erta i munnen og svelget. Det var ekkelt, kvalmende og han kastet nesten opp over tallerkenen sin, men klarte å holde seg. Prøvde å få flere enn en ert på gaffelen på neste forsøk, strevde men fikk iallfall to på, puttet dem i munnen. Han kjente håret som fulgte med erta med en gang, strakk seg etter glasset sitt som var fullt med vann og skylte ned. Så langt hadde det gått greit. Det var åtte erter igjen. Han holdt glasset i venstrehånda, stakk gaffelen i ertene og fikk med seg fire stykker, puttet dem i munnen og drakk, tømte glasset og svelget. Og han skjønte med en gang at der hadde han tabbet seg ut. Han følte pappas stirrende blikk hele tiden._ **

**_«Kan jeg få litt mer vann, vær så snill?» spurte han._ **

**_«Kan ikke ødelegge appetitten din med vann, kan vi vel? Du har akkurat drukket et helt glass. Jeg tror du kan vente.»_ **

_**Isak kunne kjenne tårene som presset på, men blunket dem bort. Svelget og stakk gaffelen i de siste ertene, så på dem, lukket øynene og førte gaffelen til munnen. Magen hans holdt på å vrenge seg. Han svelget og svelget, åpnet munnen og fikk ertene inn. Han holdt tilbake en brekning og svelget ertene. Skyndte seg og få en potet på gaffelen og fikk den i munnen og tygde på den. Prøvde å få bort noe av de ekle greiene som hadde satt seg fast på tunga. Han tok enda en bit og enda en bit. Tygde og tygde, magen likte det ikke i det hele tatt. Han husker ikke hvordan han klarte å tømme tallerkenen, men gjorde det og spurte om han kunne gå fra. Pappa så på ham, smilte ondt til ham og nikket. Han reiste seg raskt, putta tallerkenen i oppvaskmaskina, gikk ut av kjøkkenet, ut i gangen, opp trappa og inn på badet. Låste døra bak seg og kastet seg over toalettet og kastet opp. Og kastet opp. Og kastet opp.** _

 

...

 

Isak satt i sofaen sin, tårene rant nedover kinnene hans på grunn av minnet. Han kom seg på beina og gikk på badet, satte på vannet og skylte ansiktet flere ganger med iskaldt vann også pusset han tennene. Han kunne enda kjenne den grusomme smaken av ertene – eller egentlig ikke ertene men alt det andre – i munnen sin. Selv om han som voksen visste at det ikke var ertene og at erter ikke ville være så forferdelig, så hadde han ikke spist det siden den dagen. Og nå skulle han prøve? Og han ville egentlig prøve det, men kanskje, kanskje han burde fortelle Even hvorfor han ikke likte dem?

Tilbake i sofaen åpnet han laptopen igjen og så på meldingen fra Even: «Hvorfor liker du ikke erter?» Hva skulle han skrive? Han tenkte seg om før han svarte.

_«Dårlig erfaring fra barndommen.»_

Even svarte fort;

_«Må være veldig dårlig? Unnskyld for at jeg spurte.»_

Isak smilte av unnskyldningen.

_«Ikke be om unnskyldning. Du kunne ikke vite. Og ikke din feil at faren min er styggen sjøl.»_

Han sendte den, ikke noe vits i å skjule det.

_«Auda.»_

_«Så ille?»_

_«Vil du snakke om det?»_

De tre meldingene kom kjapt og Isak smilte igjen. Han hadde ikke innsett det tidligere, men han ville egentlig veldig gjerne snakke om det. Og han ville egentlig veldig gjerne snakke med Even om det også, ikke visste han hvorfor, men han ville det. Isak skjønte ikke helt hva denne mannen gjorde med ham, han hadde kjent ham i to dager og han åpnet seg mer for Even enn han hadde gjort for noen andre enn Jonas tidligere. Men han ville det.

_«Jeg vil nok det, men ikke på meldinger.»_

Han la på en smiley – med et blunkefjes. Med et blunkefjes igjen faktisk. Isak skjønte ikke egentlig hva han dreiv på med og klappa håndflata i panna.

_«Ansikt-til-ansikt?»_

_«Ja, helst.»_

_«Du er modig»_

_«Modig? Du er den første som kaller meg det. Føler meg ikke modig, men takk.»_

_«Det er alltid modig gjort å snakke om vanskelige ting. Ikke lett, bare modig.»_

_«Takk, I guess.»_

_«Jeg skal ha en boks kleenex klar til deg.»_

_«Etter middag og de par ølla vi skal ta på lørdag.»_

Isak smilte – hadde det blitt flere øl nå. I samtalen tidligere var det snakk om en øl, nå var det flere.

_«Har det blitt et par øl nå?»_

_«Kan aldri ta bare en øl.»_

Og nå sendte Even et blinkesmilefjes MED et hjerte. Isak var tapt for denne mannen. Tapt, borte, ferdig.

_«Å, sendte jeg den?»_

_«Du gjorde visst det.»_

Det ble stille på messengeren. Ett minutt. Fire minutter. Ti minutter, og Isak tenkte ‘faen heller’ og sendte meldingen han tenkte på.

_«Gjør ikke meg noe assa.»_

Og la til et blinkesmiljefjes MED hjerte han også.

_«Håper ikke du har noe mot det heller.»_

Isak lukka laptopen, kom seg på beina og turte ikke å se om det kom noe svar med en gang. Han var faktisk dritnervøs. Hva om Even ikke mente å sende hjerte og følte det bare kleint – og enda kleinere når han hadde sendt et tilbake? Hva om…. ‘Plinget’ fra laptopen hørtes i hele rommet. Isak var sikker på at naboen over gata kunne høre det plinget også. Han ble stående midt på gulvet i det som føltes som en halv evighet før han tok seg sammen og gikk bort, satte seg ned åpna laptopen og leste meldingen.

_«Har overhodet ikke noe imot det. Ikke i det hele tatt.»_

_«Kan jeg fortelle deg noe uten at du tenker at jeg er helt creepy?»_

Hva skulle han svare på det? Nei? Ja? Han kunne jo ikke svare noe annet enn ja på et sånt spørsmål?

_«Kjør på!»_

_«Jeg stalka facebook-profilen din for å finne ut om du var skeiv eller ikke.»_

Smilet som bredte seg i fjeset til Isak var så stort at det faktisk gjorde litt vondt i kjeven. Det plinga inn en melding til før han rakk å svare.

_«Jeg mener før jeg fikk venneforespørselen.»_

_«Gjorde du?»_

_«Jepp. Ikke stolt av det, men glad for at jeg gjorde det.»_

_«Jeg stalka vel din profil på en måte jeg og.»_

_«Nei? Gjorde du?»_

_«Jepp. Det var sånn venneforespørselen ble sendt. Var et uhell egentlig.»_

_«Stalkinga?»_

Isak fniste der han satt.

_«Kom uheldigvis til å stalke deg? Nei, venneforespørselen.»_

_«Men jeg er veldig glad det skjedde.»_

_«Jeg også.»_


	6. Hvorfor?

 

_«Jeg også.»_

Even visste ikke hva mer han skulle skrive, fordi han VAR veldig glad for at det hadde skjedd. Nei han var ikke glad, han var kjempeglad, lykkelig, over skyene!

Han var forelska.

Han var det. Han måtte bare innrømme det for seg selv. Han, Even Bech Næsheim, var forelska. Han som hadde lovet seg selv å ikke gå bort å bli forelska hadde falt hodestups for en mann han hadde sett to ganger, for en mann han hadde chatta med i to dager. En mann han knapt kjente men gjerne ville bli kjent med. Han ville bli kjent med Isak, ville vite alt om Isak. Ville vite hva favorittmaten hans var, hvordan han likte eggene sine (han likte vel egg? Alle likte egg), han ville vite om han brukte ullsokker om vinteren, han ville vite om han brukte solkrem om sommeren. Han ville vite hva hans beste barndomsminne var (Even håpet han hadde noen, men fryktet det ikke var mange sånn som Isak hadde beskrevet faren sin), han ville vite hva favorittmusikken hans var, favorittfilmen, favorittfargen. Han ville vite om han rydda etter middagen med en gang han var ferdig å spise eller om han venta til seinere. Han ville vite om han spiste kanelbollen rundt – og sparte midten til slutt – eller om han bare spiste seg tvers igjennom. Han ville vite om han likte svart kaffe eller ville ha melk, sukker, karamell og alt sånt oppi. Han ville vite alt.

Han var forelska.

Han lukka laptopen og reiste seg, gikk litt rundt. Forestilte seg Isak ved kjøkkenbordet sammen med ham, en øl hver i handa der praten går lett. Isak som forteller ham hvorfor han ikke liker erter. Even som forteller Isak om hvorfor han er alenepappa. Forteller om Mikael og han. Isak som forteller hvorfor han flytta til denne lille plassen i stedet for å fortsette det sikkert spennende livet sitt i Oslo. Even som forteller Isak om hvorfor han flyttet hit istedenfor å fortsette sitt – ikke så spennende – liv i Oslo. Forteller Isak om den største hemmeligheten i livet sitt. At han er bipolar. Han vil gjøre det. Med en gang. Få det overstått, slik at det ikke blir noen hemmeligheter, slik at det ikke går til helvete som det gjorde forrige gang, før Mikael. Og gangen der før, også før Mikael ble født. Han kunne skrevet det på melding, men ansikt til ansikt er modigere – det hadde han selv skrevet til Isak.

Isak.

Det virket som Isak hadde noen hemmeligheter også, eller kanskje ikke hemmeligheter, men ting å fortelle. Og Even selv ville være åpen, ikke gjemme seg. Ikke noen hemmeligheter. Ikke denne gangen. Og han håpet Isak ville det og.

Det gikk fort å rydde opp på kjøkkenet og Even bestemte seg for å legge seg. Når han sov gikk tiden fortere, neste dag kom raskere og han ville at torsdag skulle komme raskere, fordi da var det bare to dager igjen til lørdag.

‘Pling’

Melding. Messenger. Even tok telefonen og åpnet dem. Messenger-melding fra ‘Isak Valtersen’

_«Sov godt Even. Ser deg sikkert i morgen. Åpner avdelingen alene for første gang i morgen tidlig, så jeg håper alle foreldrene er greie med meg.»_

Evens smil bredte seg over hele ansiktet. Det betydde at han kom til å møte Isak i morgen tidlig.

_«Jeg lover å oppføre meg ordentlig.»_

_«Sov godt, Isak.»_

Even gikk opp på soverommet og la seg, var bare en liten tur innom Mikael og sjekket at han sov, noe han gjorde. Han dro dyna godt rundt seg og lukket øynene. Pustet dypt, tømte hodet for alle tanker, fokuserte på ingenting annet enn pusten, ut og inn, gjorde som psykologen hans hadde lært ham, og sovnet faktisk ganske raskt.

 

 

 

«PAPPA!»

Even våknet med et rykk. Han hadde sovet en drømmeløs søvn og følte seg egentlig veldig uthvilt.

«PAPPA!»

Det var Mikael, Mikael. Han var våken ja. Even kom seg på beina og gikk raskt inn på soverommet til Mikael, men det var ingen der.

«Mikael?»

«Pappa! Jeg er på badet, jeg sitter på do. Det er tomt for dopapir.»

Even ristet på hodet, var ikke helt våken enda. Han var sikker på at Mikael hadde hatt et nytt mareritt, det hadde vært mange av dem i det siste. Mikael drømte at han ble borte, at han gikk seg bort og ikke fant ham. Even minnet seg selv på å spørre Ragnhild om det neste time han hadde hos henne. Spørre om hvor sånne mareritt kom fra.

«Jeg kommer, Mikael. Må bare hente mer papir på boden.»

Even gikk og hentet papir og kom tilbake til Mikael og kledde av seg for å gå i dusjen. Glemte å sjekke klokka og Mikael satt på do og lo av ham.

«Hvorfor ler du?» spurte Even.

«Klokka er bare halv seks, pappa. Vi trenger ikke stå opp enda.»

«Å? Kan du klokka du da?»

«Pappa! Ja tenk, jeg kan det.»

Even smilte mens han dro på seg bokseren og kikka bort på klokka på veggen; 0532.

«Da går jeg og legger meg igjen da. Kommer du inn til meg når du er ferdig eller?»

«Jada.»

«Husk å vask henda når du er ferdig på do da!»

«Jada!»

Even krøp opp i senga igjen og tok med seg mobilen. Han hadde fått to meldinger i løpet av natten. Fra Isak.

_«Sov godt, Even.»_

Den andre meldingen var sendt nærmere to på natta.

_«Håper det går greit å møte trøtt barnehagelærer i morgen tidlig. Sliter med å få sove når jeg har tidligvakt. Redd for å forsove meg.»_

Even smilte til meldingen og ble liggende å lese gjennom noen av meldinger de hadde skrevet tidligere, merket ikke at Mikael kom krypende bak ryggen hans.

«Hva gjør du pappa? Hvem er det du melder med så tidlig? Hvem er det på bildet der?»

Even skvatt og mistet telefonen ned i sengen.

«Eh… nei, det var bare noen på jobben,» hjertet hans dunket, og han kjente at rødfargen i ansiktet nok var tydelig fremtredende og hjernen jobbet på spreng for å komme på en forklaring dersom Mikael hadde sett bildet av Isak.

«Ansiktet ditt er helt rødt, pappa. Er du sjuk?»

«Nei» Even måtte le litt «jeg bare skvatt så fælt når du spurte, hørte ikke at du kom. Og man kan bli litt rød i ansiktet når man skvetter.»

Even så på den nydelige lille, store gutten sin og dro ham inntil seg.

«Kom hit da, vennen, så kan vi ligge her og kose litt før vi faktisk MÅ stå opp!»

Mikael krøp inntil Even og la seg til rette i armene hans, Even strøk ham opp og ned på ryggen, visste at det var noe av det beste Mikael visste og gjorde det med glede.

«Pappa?»

«Hmmm?»

«Har du hatt kjæreste noen gang?»

«Hm?» Even fikk ikke med seg spørsmålet – eller han fikk det med seg men måtte bare ha litt ekstra tid til å tenke.

«Har du hatt kjæreste noen gang?»

«Eh, ja. Men det er lenge siden.»

«Hadde du guttekjæreste eller jentekjæreste da?»

«Jeg hadde en guttekjæreste og en jentekjæreste før det igjen. Men det var før du ble født. Har ikke hatt kjæreste etter at du ble født.»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Fordi jeg ikke har blitt forelska i noen.»

«Hvordan er det?»

«Å være forelska? Det er litt vanskelig å forklare, men da kjennes det ut som det er mange hundre sommerfugler i magen din, også tenker du på den du er forelska i hele tiden, også gleder du deg til du kan treffe han eller hun, også kanskje du gjør noen rare ting som gjør at du får se den du er forelska i flere ganger enn du egentlig skulle, kanskje du følger etter den du er forelska i bare for å få sett på eller vært sammen med ham eller henne, også sier og gjør man ofte noen merkelige eller kanskje til og med dumme ting fordi man ikke klarer å tenke helt ordentlig.»

«Det høres ut som man blir litt rar når man er forelska.»

«Man blir det» lo Even «man blir veldig rar. Også rødmer man veldig lett når man ser eller snakker med den man er forelska i.»

«Hva er å rødme?»

«Det er at man blir helt rød i fjeset uten at man har trent eller ledd eller noe sånt. Man blir bare plutselig helt rød.»

«Sånn som du ble i sta?»

«Ja, men det var jo fordi at du skremte meg da, men ja, sikkert sånn rød,» Even føler at han er på en skikkelig rotur nå, men det funka visst.

Det ble stille en stund, Mikael lå og så i taket, og det virka som han tenkte fælt på noe.

«Tenker du på noe, Mikael?»

«Var du forelska i mamma?»

Det var lenge siden de hadde snakka om mamma’n til Mikael nå. Sikkert et halvt år siden. Mikael visste at han hadde en mamma – alle har jo det – men at mamma’n hans ikke hadde vært klart for å ta vare på ham og at Even hadde vært superklar – enda han bare var en 21 år gammel bipolar student som bodde sammen med to kompiser i en liten leilighet… Han hadde ganske kjapt flytta hit hvor foreldrene bodde, og fortsatt studiene og klart papparollen og studiene veldig bra med god hjelp av både foreldre og gode venner.

«Jeg tror ikke jeg var forelska i mamma, men hun var veldig pen og jeg likte henne. Vi var venner.»

Han tenkte kjapt tilbake, han hadde nok vært betatt av henne, men ikke forelska. Ikke sånn som han var nå. Men hun var pen og hyggelig og med litt for mye alkohol i kroppen hadde de endt opp i senga og Mikael var resultatet. Det beste resultatet han kunne tenke seg fra en fylle ons.

«Så venner kan få barn sammen?»

Oioi, det var ikke denne samtalen Even ønsket å ha så tidlig en torsdags morgen, egentlig passet det aldri med denne samtalen, men disse samtalene måtte tas når de kom, det hadde Even skjønt for lenge siden og Mikael fortjente ordentlige svar på ordentlige spørsmål, så det var bare å hoppe i det, selv om det sikkert ble kleint både for ham og for Mikael.

«Du vet hvordan barn blir laget, Mikael?»

Mikael så på ham, himlet med øynene og bare svarte; «Pappa – eh… JA!»

«Ok, måtte bare sjekke,» Mikael himlet med øynene igjen og Even smilte og fortsatte; «Noen ganger når voksne er på fest eller er sammen på andre ting, så gjør voksne av og til litt rare og dumme ting, som å ligge sammen uten at man er kjærester. Fordi det bare skjer, kanskje fordi man har drukket litt for mye øl, kanskje fordi man er ekstra glad eller ekstra lei seg den dagen, eller kanskje fordi det bare ble sånn. Det skjedde med mamma og meg. Og flaks for meg så ble du laget den gangen.»

«Men ikke flaks for mamma, for hun ville ikke ha meg.» Mikael ser opp på Even med store blå øyne. Hans øyne, han kan se seg selv i de øynene.

«Mamma følte ikke at hun var klar for å ta vare på deg. Og vet du, hvis foreldre ikke klarer å ta vare på barnet sitt er det faktisk best at noen andre gjør det.» Even trakk pusten «Du vet Mikael og Linda?»

«Selvfølgelig vet jeg om Mikael, det er jo derfor jeg heter Mikael.» Mikael himlet med øynene igjen.

«Jada, men i iallfall. Miriam har en mamma og pappa som ikke kunne ta vare på henne, hun var ikke barnet til Mikael og Linda når hun ble født, men hun er det nå og kaller dem mamma og pappa.»

«Å» sa Mikael bare.

«Og jeg ville veldig gjerne ha deg og ta vare på deg, og jeg er så glad for at du er du og at du er min sønn, Mikael, at jeg får være pappa'n din. Og jeg er veldig lei meg for at mamma ikke får se hvor stor og flott gutt du har blitt.»

«Det er ikke din skyld da.»

«Nei, men jeg synd på henne for det.» Even trakk pusten «Og det er iallfall ikke din skyld at mamma ikke er her. Det er helt sikkert.»

«Mhm…» mumlet Mikael og dro inn pusten «Jeg er veldig glad for at du er pappa’n min altså. Jeg elsker deg.» De to armene hans kom rundt halsen til Even og han fikk et svært smask på kinnet, og kunne ikke annet en slå armene rundt ham tilbake.

«Og jeg elsker deg, Mikael, gutten min!»

 

De hadde nok døst av litt, for Even skvatt skikkelig da alarmen på telefonen gikk. Han kom seg opp og fikk for andre gang på en knapp time vrengt av seg bokseren for å komme seg i dusjen. Mikael kom tassende inn på badet mens han sto der, vasket seg og kledte på seg før han tuslet ned på kjøkkenet. Da Even kom ned satt han og spiste frokostblanding og kikket ut i luften.

«Hei, god morgen» sa Even sa han kom ned.

«Hei» svarte Mikael fraværende.

«Noe galt store venn?» Even rufset han i håret når han gikk bort mot kaffemaskina, satte koppen under og trykte på knappen. Mikael ristet på hodet.

«Neida. Tenkte bare litt på det vi snakket om i sta.»

«På mamma?»

«Nei, på om hvorfor du ikke har kjæreste.»

«Hvorfor tenker du på det nå?» spurte Even, lurte virkelig på hvor dette kom fra.

«Nei, det var bare en av jentene i barnehagen som begynte å snakke om det, og alle de andre mammaene og pappaene har kjærester, bare ikke du.» Mikael så opp på ham og smilte.

«Men jeg har liksom ikke trengt noen kjæreste jeg da, Mikael. Jeg har jo deg. Men….» han måtte jo benytte anledningen til å spørre når den var der «…hadde du syns det hadde vært greit om jeg hadde fått meg kjæreste da?»

«Guttekjæreste eller jentekjæreste?»

«Spiller det noen rolle?» Even smilte til ham.

«Egentlig ikke, men ettersom vi to er gutter, er det kanskje greit om det er en gutt til da?» Mikael smilte igjen, og Even tok seg i å lure om Mikael skjønte mer enn han nesten hadde skjønt selv.

«Du syns det ja» svarte Even og tok en slurk av kaffen.

«Pappa? Nå ble du sånn rød i ansiktet igjen, sånn som tidligere i dag. Skvatt du igjen eller?»

Pokker, den ungen altså. Fikk han til å stå her og rødme på sitt eget kjøkkengulv litt før sju på morgenen. Og snart skulle han levere Mikael i barnehagen til Isak, og kom sikkert til å rødme der også. Pokker, pokker….

«Neida, det ble bare litt varmt med kaffe’n….» Verdens dårligste unnskyldning Bech Næsheim, men det så ut som Mikael kjøpte den for han spiste videre på frokostblandingen sin, skrapte skåla og satte den i oppvaskmaskina da han var ferdig.

«Jeg stikker og pusser tenna, så kan vi dra i barnehagen, pappa!»

«OK» mumla Even inn i den siste slurken av kaffen sin, fant fram CirkelK-koppen, putta den under kaffemaskina og trykte på knappen. Greit å ha en kaffe i bilen også. Var en bit å kjøre fra barnehagen til jobben, og CirkelK kaffen var ærlig talt ikke så veldig god, men koppen var kjekk da.

De kom seg ut i bilen og kjørte av gårde, til barnehagen og til Isak.


	7. Dere voksne skvetter lett altså

Isak hadde kommet på jobb veldig tidlig, livredd for å komme for seint, så rundt tjue minutter  før de skulle åpne hadde han vært på plass. Jaja, da rakk han en kopp kaffe før han skulle åpne, kanskje to også. Han kjente at kroppen hadde våknet litt av gåturen hjemmefra til jobben, og den kjølige vårlufta hadde vært frisk og deilig og når kaffelukta snek seg opp i nesa, så begynte kroppen å våkne enda litt mer. Han helte koppen full av den varme, mørkebrune væska og slurpa i seg mens han scrolla gjennom nyhetene på telefonen.

Ingen nye meldinger fra Even, hadde ikke forventa å få svar på meldingen han sendte klokka to i natt heller. Irriterte seg egentlig litt på at han hadde sendt den, men nå hadde han gjort så mye rart at nå fikk det bare stå til. ‘Han skjønner hva han går til nå hvis det blir noe mer’, smilte Isak for seg selv i det døra til personalinngangen gikk opp og de andre tidligvaktene kom inn. Han stappa telefon i lomma og hilste på dem, småprata litt før de så på klokka og fant ut at det var på tide å komme seg på avdelingene og låse opp.

Isak gikk rolig gjennom sin avdeling, slo på lysene, sjekka dagboka om det var noe spesielt som skulle skje den dagen, tok stoler ned fra bordene og låste opp døra. Det var ingen på trappa i dag. Det pleide å være ett par stykker som sto der, hadde Kristine sagt, men i dag var det tomt. Telefonen ringte, og han gikk inn på avdelingen og tok den. Mia og Konrad – ett av søskenpara – var syke; omgangssyken. Isak noterte og tenkte at den omgangen, den ville han helst slippe. Det var noe av det verste han visste, å kaste opp. Hadde vært det siden han var tolv og det med ertene. Han grøsset igjen og puttet minnet om ertene langt bak i bakhodet. Telefonen ringte igjen, Oliver var syk også. Kastet opp han óg. ‘Nå blir Mikael lei seg’ tenkte Isak, han husket de hadde planlagt å leke videre i sandkassa i dag. De hadde bygd noen svære hus og veier i går.

Minuttene snek seg fram, og det kom ikke noen barn. Telefonen ringte enda en gang, nå var det Lise som var syk. Hun hadde ikke kasta opp men hun var skikkelig kvalm, så mamma’n valgte å ha henne hjemme. ‘Tusen takk!’ tenkte Isak, var det noe han ikke taklet helt, så var det å tørke spy… Han hadde klart å «snike» seg unna den oppgaven på den forrige jobben sin, men hvor lenge kom det til å vare?

Det gikk i døra, og Isak satte fra seg kaffekoppen på hylla og gikk mot garderoben.

«Hei Isak!» Mikaels stemme møtte han.

«Hei Mikael, fint å se deg! I dag er du førstemann på denne avdelingen!»

«Kult!»

Even kom smilende inn i garderoben bak Mikael.

«Halla!» hilste han og smilte plutselig enda bredere, den dype stemmen og smilet… Isak trakk pusten for å klare å hilse ordentlig.

«Halla,» han smilte tilbake og blikkene deres møttes, og Isak kjente at det smilet, det gikk helt ned i tærne. Telefonen ringte igjen, og Isak måtte gå tilbake for å svare, tok imot beskjed, enda en unge nede med spysjuken. Han hørte Mikael og Even prate i garderoben på vei tilbake.

«Jeg gleder meg til Oliver kommer, for vi skal leke mer i sandkassa i dag,» han snudde seg mot Isak da han kom ut i garderoben igjen «Kan vi gå ut tidlig i dag og, Isak?»

«Oliver kommer nok ikke i dag, Mikael. Han er sjuk» svarte Isak «Men vi kan sikkert gå ut tidlig for det altså.»

«Å» ansiktet til Mikael datt sammen, «åssen sjuk da?»

«Det har ikke vi noe med» svarte Even på spørsmålet og så på Isak som nikket.

«Mamma’n hans sa bare at han var sjuk,» Isak pyntet litt på sannheten «men Gabriel kommer sikkert, så da kan du jo leke med ham.»

«Det går bra,» smilte Mikael, trakk pusten og så på Isak «I dag er det torsdag og da jobber pappa seint, så farmor skal hente meg.» fortsatte han.

«Så koselig da» svarte Isak. «Er det gøy å være hos farmor eller?»

«Ja, da får jeg pannekaker til middag. Også har farmor masse, masse, masse lego. Det er gammel lego da, for det er lego som pappa hadde da han var liten, men det er veldig gøy for det.»

«Lego er alltid gøy. Jeg hadde også lego da jeg var liten. Ikke så mye da, men litt hadde jeg.»

«Har du ikke lego nå?» Mikael så vantro på ham.

«Nei, det ble borte da jeg flyttet fra mamma’n og pappa’n min, også har jeg ikke rukket å kjøpe noe nytt enda. Kanskje jeg burde gjøre det?» Borte var ikke helt riktig, det hadde blitt kasta. Moren hans hadde kasta det etter at han hadde flyttet ut, mente det var bortkastet å samle på det.

«Det burde du,» sa Mikael bestemt «du burde kjøpe politistasjon og brannstasjon. Jeg har bare brannstasjon, men jeg ønsker meg politistasjonen. Oliver har den, og den er kjempekul!»

«Kanskje jeg må ønske meg det til bursdagen min,» smilte Isak.

«Du kan vel ikke ønske deg det, du som er voksen?»

«Kan jeg vel,» smilte Isak, og han så i øyekroken at Even sto og så på ham, «Jeg kan ønske meg hva jeg vil til min bursdag vel?» han så opp på Even i det han sa det, møtte blikket hans og smilte. Var kanskje ikke lego han ønsket seg mest, men det var på lista, bare litt lengre nede. Kjente han ble varm av blikket og smilet han fikk tilbake av Even og fryktet at han hadde skiftet litt farge, noe Mikael bekreftet.

«Skvatt du nå, Isak? For nå ble du sånn rød i ansiktet som pappa ble i dag da jeg skremte ham.»

Even så på ham, så ned, smilte – litt flaut? – og ble kledelig rød han også, og Isak kremtet «Ja, jeg gjorde visst det.»

Mikael så på Even og tilbake på Isak igjen, ristet på hodet og mumlet,

«Dere voksne skvetter lett altså.»

«Jeg får nesten reise på jobb jeg, Mikael. Så får du kose deg hos farmor.»

«Kommer du seint?»

«Jeg veit ikke, men blir det for seint kjører farmor deg hjem og legger deg, så kommer jeg hjem når du har sovnet.»

«Ok» Mikael gikk bort og strakte hendene opp mot Even som løftet ham opp og gav ham en god klem.

«Kan du vinke med meg, Isak?» spurte han midt i klemmen.

«Det kan jeg»

Mikael strakte armene mot Isak og Isak tok ham imot, kjente varmen fra kroppen til Even mot hendene sine da han løftet Mikael over i sine armer og kjente handa til Even strøk ham langs armen hans da han slapp Mikael. Det var som hele armen hans brant. Even dro kjapt til seg handa og rufset Mikael i håret.

«Ha det da, Mikael!»

«Ha det pappa!»

Even snudde og gikk mot utgangsdøra mens Isak og Mikael gikk mot vinduet.

«Pappa har aldri pleid å skvette sånn før»

«Hva mener du?» spurte Isak, skjønte faktisk ikke hva Mikael mente.

«Sånn at han blir helt rød i ansiktet. Han lå og leste melding på morgenen i dag, og da jeg kom opp i senga til ham og spurte hvem han meldte med, ble han helt rød i ansiktet og sa det var fordi han skvatt. Jeg har skremt han hundre ganger før, og han har aldri blitt sånn før.»

Isak så på Mikael og lurte på hvilken melding Even hadde lest, kanskje det var hans?

«Og jeg skremte deg i går og, og da ble ikke du sånn rød heller?»

«Skremte du meg i går?»

«Ja, husker du ikke når du var på badet med Lise og Ane, da jeg kom inn og sa ‘bø’, da skvatt du, men du ble ikke sånn rød som i sta da?»

«Å, da ja. Nei, jeg veit ikke jeg.»

«Nå ble du det igjen.» Mikael så på han. «Kanskje du er forelska? Pappa sa at noen ganger når noen er forelska, så blir de sånn rød i ansiktet.»

Isak kjente at han hadde lyst til å klemme Mikael tett inntil seg og hviske ‘ja, jeg er forelska – i pappa’n din’, men kunne ikke det, så han bare smilte og mumlet «Kanskje det?»

Heldigvis ble Mikael opptatt av at Even skulle dra, så han satte seg opp og vinket i vinduet. Isak så Even i bilen, smilende og vinkende og tenkte plutselig at dette, dette kan blir seks lange uker. Veldig lange uker. For nå var han helt sikker på at det var noe der, helt sikker.

…

Isak tenkte mye den formiddagen. På hva som hadde skjedd til nå og hva som kunne skje og hvordan ting kunne bli. Det var fjerde dag på jobb, og han var helt fortapt i en som var pappa i barnehagen. Han måtte snakke med noen, men hvem. Magnus? Nei, ikke Magnus. Kristine? Nei, han trodde ikke Kristine heller. Ikke Andrea, hun hadde enda mindre filter enn Magnus. En super dame, kjempepositiv, energisk og flink i jobben, men litt lite privat filter gitt. Han bestemte seg for å snakke med Frank. Han sa fra til Kristine da han gikk på pause at han skulle innom og snakke med Frank hvis han ble litt sein ute fra pausa, hun nikket og gav ham tommel opp.

Isak gikk med nervøse skritt mot kontoret til Frank. Han satt der inne og jobbet, Isak banket på dørkarmen og Frank snudde seg.

«Hei Isak! Åssen går det?»

«Fint» stotret Isak fram, «Eh, har du litt tid. Må spørre deg om noe.»

«Jaja, selvfølgelig. Kom inn. Vil du vi skal lukke døra?»

«Ja takk» sa Isak, lukket døra, satte seg ned og studerte hendene sine, de skalv litt og han kjente pulsen øke.

«Ja, hva lurte du på, Isak? Går alt bra med deg, ungen, arbeidsoppgavene, kollegaene?»

«Jada, alt bra her på jobb. Det er bare at… det er en ting jeg lurte på…»

«Ja?»                                                                                

«Ja, jeg har fått… nei, jeg har blitt invitert hjem til en av familiene i barnehagen på middag. Er det noen regler på det? Er det greit?» Isak var sikker på at pulsen var uforsvarlig høy – sikkert 200 slag i minuttet, følte nesten at han ikke klarte å puste, var klam i hendene og hadde vondt i magen, men han prøvde så godt han kunne å holde maska.

«Jaaaa, det skulle vel ikke være noe galt med det? Du er jo ny her og det er jo bare fint om du blir kjent med de som bor her. Tenker du at det er noe du har lyst til?»

«Ja, jeg har jo det. Det er jo veldig hyggelig å bli invitert for å bli kjent med de som bor her.»

«Sant det, vi vil jo gjerne at du skal bli.»

«Og jeg vil gjerne bli her, jeg trives veldig godt så langt, det virker som et veldig hyggelig sted dette.»

«Det er det.»

«Så da er det ikke noe i veien for at jeg kan takke ja da?»

«Nei, jeg ser ikke noen grunn til at du ikke kan det.» Frank smilte, og Isak kjente at han ble noen kilo lettere.  «Kan jeg spørre hvem det er?»

«Det hos Mikael.»

Frank så på han og ansiktet hans brøt ut i et digert smil.

«Så hyggelig. Virkelig hyggelig.»

«Ja?»

«Absolutt. Even er en veldig hyggelig og ålreit pappa – og mann. Og Mikael er en god gutt. Kos deg med middag hos dem du, Isak.»

«Takk.» Isak reiste seg og skulle til og gå.

«Og Isak?»

«Ja?»

«Du vet at Mikael slutter i barnehagen om seks uker?»

«Eh, ja, jeg hørte Kristine sa det.»

«Seks uker er ikke så lenge, veit du.»

Isak rødmet, han kjente det, han rødmet sikkert over hele kroppen. «Nei, det er ikke så lenge.»

«Min munn er lukket» smilte Frank, gjorde en bevegelse som om han dro igjen glidelåsen over leppene, låste og kastet nøkkelen. Isak smilte til ham.

«Takk, Frank.»

«Bare hyggelig, Isak. Kos deg! Og takk for at du sier fra!»

«Skulle bare mangle.»

 

Isak følte at han svevde ut fra kontoret selv om beina var som gele, visste ikke om han skulle juble, grine, le eller hva han skulle gjøre. Men han kjente at han smilte, at smilet omtrent gikk rundt, han var dessuten sikkert helt rød i ansiktet, på halsen, hendene skalv og han tenkte at han kunne IKKE gå på pauserommet sånn. Han gikk på do, satte seg på dolokket, dro fram telefonen og sendte meldinger til Jonas.

_«Hei. Snakka med sjefen akkurat. Fortalte at jeg var blitt bedt på middag.»_

_«Han sa det var greit.»_

_«Tror han skjønte litt mer enn jeg ville, han sa noe sånt som ‘seks uker er ikke lenge’...»_

_«Tror jeg så ut som en rød tomat da jeg gikk ut»_

_«Sitter på do og prøver å puste.»_

Han ventet på svar, men det kom ikke noe, Jonas var jo på jobb, hadde sikkert ikke tid til å lese og skrive meldinger. Isak pustet dypt noen ganger og kjente seg snart klar til å gå ut for å sitte på pauserommet de minuttene som var igjen av pausa. Reiste seg, fylte hendene med kaldt vann, vasket ansiktet og gikk ut.

 

Resten av dagen på jobben hadde gått greit. Hadde fått litt pause sammen med kollegene, pusta litt og fått tankene over på litt andre ting. Ingen unger hadde spydd – heldigvis – og alle var fornøyde. Da vakta var ferdig i totida satte han seg på arbeidsrommet for å jobbe litt og etter hvert kom Kristine innom for å ordne noe.

«Kan jeg spørre om noe?» Kristine så på ham, hun sto med veska på armen, klar til å gå.

«Selvfølgelig,» Isak så opp fra bildene han holdt på å sortere.

«Kjenner du Mikael og Even fra før?»

Isak kjente hjertet begynte å slå fortere igjen når hun nevnte Even, visste ikke helt hvor han skulle se, men klarte å svare ganske greit, «Nei, åssen det?»

«Bare det at Mikael er så opptatt av deg. Det er litt rart, for Mikael liker egentlig ikke nye folk – han brukte sikkert to måneder på å bli kjente med Magnus da han begynte, og vikarer skyr han som pesten – men deg har han liksom knytta seg til fra første gang han møtte deg.» Isak så på henne og prøvde å få det hun sa til å synke inn.

«Å, det visste jeg ikke» Isak så på henne, «men jeg kjente de ikke fra før, men hyggelig pappa da, og grei unge.»

«Ja, Mikael er kjempefin, og det er Even og. Kjekk er han også og.»

«Mmmm.» Isak nikket enig og kjente at han nok ‘mm’et’ litt mye og han kjente han ble varm.

Kristine så på ham, smilte, satte seg ned og sa lavt «Isak?»

«Ja?»

«Du liker Even du? Sånn liker-liker.»

«Ja,» han trakk pusten. «Ja, Even er dritkjekk, og jeg liker han.» Isak pustet ordene ut og kunne kjenne rødmen bre seg i hele ansiktet faktisk.

Kristine lo. «Tror den følelsen er gjensidig gitt. Øya til Even glitra og smilet gikk omtrent rundt da jeg fortalte ham at den jobben du har fått er en fastjobb. I går da jeg hadde tidligvakt.»

«Serr?»

«Helt sant.»

«Ok,» han klarte ikke si noe mer, bare konsentrerte seg om å ikke hoppe opp og juble.

«Bare vent til Mikael er ferdig i barnehagen med å finne på noe da. Bare seks uker til,» hun dultet til skulderen hans.

«Jeg veit,» Isak så ned, var varm i hele seg, trakk pusten og fortsatte, litt heseblesende «Kristine, gidder du å ikke si noe til Magnus og Andrea eller? De har liksom… liksom litt lite filter innimellom.»

Kristine lo, «Ska’kke si et ord jeg, Isak. Men skjer det noe, burde du si fra til Frank.»

Isak kjente varmen bre seg fra halsen og oppover – igjen – han lurte på om det gikk an å bli mer rød enn han følte seg nå og lurte på om det gikk an å rødme mer på en dag enn han hadde gjort til nå.

«Oi??» Kristine smilte, dulta han i armen.

«Jeg har allerede snakka med Frank,» han trakk pusten dypt og buste kjapt ut «jeg skal spise middag med Even og Mikael på lørdag.»

«Hey… du er jammen meg kjapp i avtrekkeren, Isak. Så ikke den komme.» Hun smilte beroligende til ham.

«Ikke jeg heller, for å si det sånn!» Isak pustet ut og kjente lettelsen bre seg. «Men veldig hyggelig da. Gleder – og gruer – meg no innmari!»

«Går så greit at. Even er en veldig real og hyggelig fyr. Kos deg du.»

«Skal det.»

«Jeg må nesten stikke jeg, Isak. Unga venter. Ha det!» Kristine snudde rundt og gikk ut av arbeidsrommet.

«Ha det!»

Isak ble sittende å tenke litt, var det virkelig så enkelt? Bare si fra og alle ble glade på hans vegne og sa «kjør på»? Isak var ikke helt vant til dette. Var mer vant til å streve litt og var vel egentlig mer vant til at ikke alt gikk hans vei. At det alltid var ett eller annet han måtte jobbe ekstra for, kjempe for, kjempe mot, eller en eller annen/ett eller annet som stakk kjepper i hjula for ham. Men nå skulle han la dette skje, dette skulle han la skje uten å tenke, uten å dvele, uten å lure på om han fortjente det.

 

Han så på klokka etter en lang stund, oi, 1800 allerede – han hadde sittet i fire timer etter jobb allerede. Han hadde fått med seg at seinvaktene hadde sagt ha det 1700, men ikke at det hadde gått en time etter det. Han pakka sammen, slukka lysa, satte på alarmen, gikk ut og låste døra. Lufta var frisk, og det var deilig vårtemperatur. Han måtte bort på butikken og handle litt mat, det var slunkent i kjøleskapet og selv om han ikke var god på – rettere sagt elendig til – å lage mat, var han veldig god på å smøre brødskiver og digget godt pålegg!

På veien bort til butikken traff han et par av ungene fra barnehagen, de kjente ham igjen og han prata litt med dem, smilte til foreldrene og sa hei. Hyggelige folk, tenkte han og hyggelig plass, likte dette stedet mer og mer. Noe helt annet enn store Oslo der «alle» ble litt anonyme. Han likte det virkelig. På vei inn på butikken traff han mamma’n til Lise, og fikk vite at joda, det hadde blitt omgangssyken der, Lise hadde kastet opp fem ganger den dagen og kom ikke i morgen heller. Måtte hun ringe og si fra? Isak sa at det sikkert var lurt, for han hadde seinvakt og kom ikke på jobb før ti.

Inne i butikken ble han stående og kikket på påleggsutvalget og tenkte på om han skulle kjøpe den faste skinka han likte eller om han skulle slå til med roastbiff. Hadde en pakke i hver hand.

«Jeg hadde tatt begge to, med løk, tomat og potetsalat» kom det fra en mørk stemme bak ham, og Isak spant rundt.

Even.

«Skvatt du nå?» han lo, en herlig latter Isak kunne hørt på i evigheter «du er nemlig rød i ansiktet» og ble kledelig rød han og.

«Ja, nå skvatt jeg faktisk innmari» lo Isak, «men skvatt ikke så mye tidligere i dag altså,» la han til litt lavere.

«Ikke jeg heller» sa Even, «beklager Mikael altså.»

«Går greit det ass, unger er unger.» Isak smilte tilbake.

«Så, roastbiff til middag?» Even nikket mot hånden med roastbiffpakka og kurven som ellers var tom.

«Eh, ja. Eller brød med roastbiff da. Er dårlig på å lage middag,» han så på Evens kurv som var full med frukt, pasta, mel, melk og grønnsaker Isak ikke ante navnet på, langt mindre visste han hvordan eller hva de kunne brukes til.

«Alle kan ikke like å lage mat da, eller være gode på det.»

«Nei, iallfall ikke jeg.»

De ble stille, Even så på ham og han så på Even, spenningen var elektrisk. Isak hadde så lyst til å strekke hånda fram og ta på Evens hånd som holdt vogna, men kunne ikke gjøre det.

«Unnskyld, kan jeg komme forbi» sa en stemme bak ham, og Isak skvatt til siden.

«Ja, sorry,» Isak flytta seg, bort fra Even og litt av spenningen – elektrisiteten – ble brutt. Dama gikk videre, og Isak så på Even.

«Ble ikke så seint på jobben allikevel?»

«Nei, fikk avslutta rimelig greit. God å komme hjem før Mikael skal legge seg.»

«Det tror jeg på.»

«Skal du noe spesielt i kveld du da?»

«Nei, hjem, se på film kanskje,» han trakk pusten «også har jeg en sånn messenger-venn jeg melder med, så jeg håper jeg får et par meldinger fra ham?» Isak kikket på Even, ante ikke hvor han fikk motet fra og ante ikke hva som fikk han til å si det, men han hadde sagt det, sagt det høyt til Even, for Even gliste.

«Så hyggelig. Jeg har en sånn jeg og. Veldig hyggelig fyr altså.»

«Veldig.» Isak smilte, og rødmet nok igjen kjentes det ut som og Even så på ham, smilte, så raskt på klokka og ristet litt på hodet.

«Men du, sorry, men jeg må neste stikke jeg. Mamma og Mikael venter.» Even smilte unnskyldende, «Men vi snakkes.»

«Jepp, vi snakkes.»

Even tok ett skritt fram, bøyde seg nærmere og hvisket i øret hans; «Mikael legger seg rundt halv åtte - åtte, melder deg etterpå.»  Isak kunne kjenne lukten av Even snike seg inn i neseborene, og ikke bare så den mannen fantastisk ut, var hyggelig og morsom, men han luktet magisk også. Han kjente sitring helt ned i tærne og halvveis opp igjen.

«Fint» sa Isak tilbake med en stemme som knakk, hørtes ut som han var midt i stemmeskiftet igjen. «Fint.»


	8. Pannekaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...søtt med sukker oppå!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fortsatt helt stum på grunn av alle tilbakemeldingene jeg får altså. Prøver så godt jeg kan å svare på alle kommentarer, men det kan nok glippe innimellom, sorry for det! 
> 
> Dere er fantastiske, tusen tusen takk! 
> 
> Gir masse inspirasjon til å skrive videre. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Even gikk ut av butikken med litt – eller veldig – høy puls, men med en roligere mage enn tidligere. Så fantastisk å treffe Isak på butikken da, kunne prate med ham uten andre i nærheten. Ikke det at de egentlig fikk prate så mye, men det var bare de, og det var fint. Isak syns det var fint å melde med ham, og det kjentes utrolig deilig. Og når han hadde lent seg mot ham og sagt han skulle melde ham, hadde han kjent lukta av parfymen hans – eller var det Isak – som luktet så godt, magnetisk, magisk godt. Han gikk over parkeringsplassen, satte varene i bilen og satte seg inn. Pustet ut, startet og kjørte. Skulle hente Mikael hos foreldrene, så skulle de hjem og Mikael i seng, så var det pappa-tid. Med meldinger.

Han parkerte i gårdsplassen til foreldrene, ventet litt i bilen, før han gikk ut og opp mot døra. Leste på dørskiltet; de sto der fortatt alle navnene; Anders, Liv, Elise og Even. Han smilte av det håndmalte skiltet, det var Elise som hadde laget det da hun gikk i femteklasse eller noe, store ujevne bokstaver, men det var noe med det som var så hjemlig, fint, trygt. Even trakk pusten en gang til og prøvde å normalisere ansiktet sitt etter møtet med Isak, men var usikker på om han klarte det. Moren kom uansett til å se at det var noe, hun kunne lese ham som en åpen bok, han visste det. Hun skjønte det meste – noen ganger før han skjønte det selv til og med.

Han trykket på ringeklokka og gikk inn samtidig.

«Hallo?» ropte han inn i gangen, sparka av seg skoa og slengte av seg jakka, akkurat som han hadde gjort når han bodde hjemme, det var liksom det han gjorde når han kom hit. Han hørte løpende bein over golvet og døra til gangen ble revet opp.

«Pappa! Du kom tidlig!» Mikael hoppa smilende opp i armene hans og gav han en god klem.

«Ja, vi ble ferdig med det vi skulle tidligere enn vi trodde, så jeg kunne reise. Hatt det fint med farmor og farfar?»

«Jepp. Vi har spist pannekaker,» han vridde seg ut av armene, hoppet ned på gulvet og dro med seg Even inn på kjøkkenet der moren helt sikkert var «også spiste vi is til dessert. Det er flere pannekaker igjen, vil du ha?»

«Is til dessert? På torsdag? Hei mamma! Du, han trenger å få is hver gang han er her!»

«Hei, Even. Fint og se deg!» moren dukket fram fra bak en skapdør, «Jeg veit det, men det er så hyggelig å kunne gjøre litt ekstra når Mikael er her. Farmors privilegium! Vil du ha pannekaker?»

«Nei takk, jeg fikser noe mat når jeg kommer hjem, ellers takk.»

«Kaffe da?»

«Ja takk, en kopp,» han satte seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet og moren tok fram en kopp, helte i kaffe og gav ham, satte seg ned tvers overfor ham. Smilte. Mikael gikk ut i stua og satte seg i sofaen og så videre på TV. «Er ikke pappa hjemme?»

«Nei, han skulle på et møte. Noe med idrettslaget, styremøte eller dugnadsmøte eller noe sånt. Han dro like før du kom nå.»

«Å. Ja, jeg ser han vel på søndag regner jeg med. Det er fortsatt middag her da?» Even smilte lurt.

«Jada, fortsatt middag. Alt bra med dere?»

«Er da det,» Even smilte for seg selv, for Isak kom plutselig inn i tankene hans «alt er veldig bra.»

«Even? Har det skjedd noe eller? Det er ett eller annet i øynene dine som jeg ikke har sett – på veldig lenge.»

«Hæ? Hva da? Jeg har det fint mamma, det er ikke noe episode på gang eller noe sånt.»

«Nei, det var ikke det jeg tenkte på. Jeg ser det. Det er noe annet.»

«Å?» Even forbannet seg selv fordi han ikke klarte å skjule det, irriterte seg over moren som kunne lese ham som en åpen bok – hadde for så vidt alltid gjort det helt siden han var liten unge. Litt som han selv kunne med Mikael.

«Noe du vil fortelle?» hun stirret på ham og begynte å smile, «Even, du rødmer.» Moren smilte bredere – det brede smilet som hun alltid smilte når hun visste hva det var før han sa det.

«Mamma, du er bare den verste,» han bøyde hodet, ristet på det, studerte kaffekoppen litt «Ja, jeg har møtt noen. En mann. Han heter Isak.» Even hvisket det siste, ville ikke at Mikael skulle høre hva han sa.

«Isak?» hun sa det litt for høyt.

«Ikke så høyt mamma. Mikael» han nikket mot stua.

«Okey,» hun smilte lurt og dempet seg «Isak? Isak som i den nye mannen i barnehagen? Han som Mikael har tuta ørene mine fulle om siden jeg henta ham?» moren hvisket tilbake.

«Eh, ja. Den Isak. Derfor ‘hysj’!»

«Oi… ok. Og Isak, er han….?»

«Ja, Isak er skeiv og vi har snakka litt, chatta mye og han skal spise middag hos oss på lørdag.» Even sa alt i en pust – som for å bli ferdig med det.

«Jøss. Det var kjapt, Even.»

«Egentlig er det Mikael skyld. Han inviterte Isak til å spise middag med oss fordi han skal lære Isak å like erter.»

Moren begynte å le. «Mikael altså.» Hun ble stille og så ut som hun tenkte litt. «Men Mikael bruker jo ikke å være så åpen mot fremmede folk? Hvordan har dette skjedd?»

«Aner ikke. Mikael skjønte det ikke sjøl heller, men han liker også Isak veldig godt.»

«Jeg har skjønt det, som sagt, han har vel fortalt om absolutt ALT han og Isak har gjort i barnehagen i dag.»

Even dro opp telefonen sin og lette fram bildet av Isak og viste det til moren. «Han er så innmari pen, mamma,» Even sukket, gned håndflatene i ansiktet og så på henne. Hadde han vært en tegneseriefigur hadde han hatt hjerter i øynene, det var han helt sikker på.

Hun så på bildet av Isak, og smilte, «Ja, en pen mann, det skal han ha. Ser snill ut.»

«Han virker som det og. Vi har som sagt chatta mye, han sier så mye fint, han er så fin, så god,» Even så på klokka, den hadde allerede blitt litt over sju «og jeg lova jeg skulle melde ham etter Mikael hadde lagt seg, så vi får komme oss hjemover. Jeg møtte ham på butikken skjønner du. Derfor ble jeg litt seinere enn først antatt.» Even tømte i seg resten av kaffen.

«Det går fint, Even. Håper virkelig dere finner tonen. Du fortjener en å dele livet ditt med.»

«Takk, mamma. Men du; ikke et ord til noen. Og når du henter i barnehagen;» han dro fingrene over leppene OG kastet nøkkelen, «Han er barnehagelæreren til sønnen min i seks uker enda.» han hvisket men smilte bredt; «veldig fint at dere skal ha med dere Mikael til USA forresten, ellers hadde det blitt mye lengre.»

«Flaks da! Eller rettere sagt, godt du sa ja til det... Og jeg skal ikke si et ord jeg. Lover!» hun smilte lurt til ham, og reiste seg opp samtidig som ham. Even var ikke helt trygg på at moren klarte å holde stilt, hun hadde noen ganger like lite filter som Mikael…

«Mikael? Vi må dra, snart sengetid veit du» Even gikk ut av kjøkkenet og så inn i stuen der Mikael halvveis lå i sofaen og så på TV.

«Åååå, neeeeiiiii. Ikke nååååå… pappaaaaa.» Mikael stønnet oppgitt fra sofaen.

«Joooo, nååå Mikaeeeeeeel!» Even hermet etter sønnen og smilte, han ville jo aldri hjem uansett når de dro, så det var bare å få ham med seg. «Kom igjen, Mikael.»

Mikael reiste seg motvillig fra sofaen og gikk med sakte, tunge skritt mot Even. «Kan ikke jeg sove hos farmor da?»

«Ikke i kveld, Mikael. Jeg skal på jobb tidlig i morgen, og du skal i barnehagen. Kanskje du kan komme i morgen og sove til lørdag? Hvis det passer for pappa da?»

Mikael så på ham og smilte sitt søteste smil, og blunket med øynene, den femåringen visste hvordan han skulle sjarmere; «Pappa? Vææææær så snill?»

«Det går sikkert greit» svarte Even og lo, rufset Mikael i håret «Jeg svipper ham over etter barnehagen. Rundt fem?»

«Det er helt greit» svarte moren, «dere kan spise middag her når dere kommer.»

«Supert!» sa Even, og Mikael jublet.

…

De kom seg hjem og Mikael var så glad for at han skulle sove hos farmor og farfar neste natt at han krøp fornøyd opp i senga etter å ha pusset tennene og ordnet seg for kvelden.

«Skal jeg lese for deg?» spurte Even da han satt på sengekanten, visste hva svaret kom til å bli.

«Doktor Proktor,» svarte Mikael. «Det er så spennende»

Even nikket, tok fram boka og begynte å lese fra der de hadde stoppa sist. Doktor Proktor og tidsbadekaret, den var veldig spennende – og morsomt – for både Mikael og Even. Da dagens kapittel var unnagjort og Even hadde lagt boka ned, pakka dyna godt rundt Mikael så han at Mikael hadde noe på hjertet.

«Hva tenker du på nå, Mikael?» spurte Even og smilte.

Mikael sukket; «Kunne vi invitere Isak på middag eller?»

Even smilte «Du har virkelig lyst til det du?»

«Ja, jeg har lyst til å vise ham legoen min og lære ham å like erter.»

«Okey. Vi får spørre ham ordentlig da, men ikke i kveld. Ok?»

«Ok.»

«Nå må du legge deg til å sove, det ble litt seint i dag.»

«Jada, natta pappa.»

«Natta vennen min, sov godt!» Even bøyde seg over ham og kysset ham på panna. Mikael smilte og kysset ham tilbake på kinnet, snudde seg rundt og lukket øynene.

 

Even gikk ut av rommet, kikket inn på badet som kunne trengt både en opprydning og en vask, men han slukket lyset og lukket døra i stedet, gikk ned, smurte seg ett par brødskiver og satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet, dro fram laptopen og åpnet messengeren. Hva skulle han skrive? Det hadde vært så fint å treffe Isak på butikken, snakke litt med ham. Også moren hans da, hvordan skjedde det liksom, at hun bare så det. Han var nok ingen skuespiller gitt, smilte litt av seg selv, jammen godt han var bak kameraet og ikke foran kameraet på jobb. Leste den siste meldinga han hadde fått fra Isak, den fra natta før, smilte og visste plutselig hva han skulle skrive.

_«Hei. Syns ikke den barnehagelæreren jeg møtte på morgenen i dag var særlig trøtt jeg. Var hyggelig å møte deg på butikken. Selv om jeg skremte deg litt.»_

Meldingen ble lest med en gang, og det kilte i magen. Sommerfuglene var på plass.

_«Hei. Hyggelig å se deg og, og jeg tåler å bli skremt. Og det ble den ekstremt kulinariske retten brødskiver med roastbiff på til middag.»_

_«Hørtes digg ut. Roastbiff altså. Jeg fikk tilbud om pannekaker hos mamma, men takket pent nei. Så det ble brødskiver her og._

_«Ikke noen pannekake-mann?»_

_«Eh, nei. Ikke pannekaker til middag..»_

_«Men du?»_

_«Ja?»_

_«Mikael spurte igjen i kveld om når vi kunne invitere deg på middag her.»_

_«Åssen gjør vi det?»_

_«Eh… kan ikke han spørre selv i morgen da, når du henter ham? Jeg har seinvakt.»_

_«Okey, du syns det er greit?»_

_«Eh.. ja. Han har jo tydeligvis sagt det til Magnus at han vil at jeg skal spise hos dere, og jeg….»_

Meldingen stoppa der, og Even ble plutselig litt nervøs, hva hadde Mikael sagt til Magnus? Even fortet seg å svare.

_«Og du…?»_

_«Sorry, fikk trykka send før jeg var ferdig med å skrive..»_

_«..… jeg spurte Frank i dag om hvordan det var om jeg ble invitert på middag hos en av familiene i barnehagen.»_

_«Åh.»_

_«Han syns det hørtes veldig hyggelig ut.»_

Even leste meldingen om igjen og om igjen. Smilte, kjente stormen av sommerfugler – eller småfugler? – fly rundt i magen.

_«Også sa han en ting til….»_

_«Jaha?»_

Even kjente at han ble nervøs. Han kjente Frank ganske godt og Frank visste at han var pan og singel og…

_«Han sa; ‘seks uker er ikke så lenge veit du Isak’.»_

_«Oi.»_

_«Hva tenkte du da?»_

_«Jeg tenkte at seks uker ikke er så lenge.»_

_«Enig.»_

_«Isak?»_

Even tenkte at nå fikk han bare være skikkelig modig. Alle signalene han hadde fått fra Isak, og alle sommerfuglene i magen kunne ikke være feil.

_«Ja?»_

_«Jeg liker deg veldig godt.»_

Even trykte send før han rakk å angre, hadde et behov for å skrive noe mer, så han sendte en melding til.

_«Vi har bare kjent hverandre i fire dager, men jeg liker deg veldig godt.»_

Han reiste seg, trava rundt på golvet, så på laptopen hele tiden, ingen melding tilbake. Ingen prikker som viste at Isak skrev. Hjertet banka og småfuglene var byttet ut med en flokk ville hester, hendene skalv og han klarte nesten ikke puste. Det kom jo ikke noe svar. Hadde han mistolka alt allikevel? Han satte seg ned igjen og scrolla febrilsk tilbake i samtaleloggen med skjelvende hender, pustet som han skulle løpt maraton, skummet igjennom mange av meldingene de hadde skrevet. Han kunne vel ikke ta så feil. Så kom meldingen, han scrollet kjapt ned til bunn for å lese,

_«Sorry, mista laptopen i golvet. Jeg skvatt visst…»_

Even smilte bredt, pustet ut, kunne se for seg Isak med kledelig rødfarge i kinnene, også kom neste melding:

_«Jeg liker deg også, jeg liker deg veldig godt, Even.»_

_« <3»_

Også et hjerte. Et fuckings hjerte. Even var sikker på at hans eget hjerte hadde hoppet ut av brystet hadde det ikke vært for at det ble holdt på plass av ribbein, blodårer, hud og sånt. Et hjerte.

_«Ja?»_

_«Ja.»_

_«Nå ble jeg veldig glad!»_

_«Jeg og!»_

_« <3 »_

_  
_


	9. Barnehagelærer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Søtt 
> 
> Alvorlig
> 
> Søtt igjen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veit at mange av dere er utålmodige etter denne middagen, det er bare å smøre seg med tålmodighet... :-)  
> Det går sakte men sikkert framover mot lørdag. Må bare ha litt fredag først. :-) 
> 
> Takk for alle nydelige kommentarer! Dere er så gode!
> 
> <3

Et hjerte.

‘Han liker meg’

‘Han liker MEG.’

‘HAN liker MEG!’

Det sang i hodet til Isaks. Han visste ikke om han kom til å komme ned på bakken igjen på ei stund enda. Han hadde ikke tatt feil, hadde ikke tolka alle signaler feil. Even likte han. LIKTE han. Og han hadde sendt ett hjerte tilbake.

Isak hadde sendt det hjertet med lukkede øyne og tenkt ‘faen heller’. Også fikk han et tilbake.

Av Even.

Isak lukket øynene og drømte seg bort. Prøvde å framkalle den lukten han hadde kjent da Even hadde bøyd seg fram mot ham på butikken tidligere den kvelden, så for seg smilet hans, håret, berøringen da han hadde løftet Mikael ut av armene hans på morgenen, alt. Han drømte seg langt, langt bort, og kom ikke til seg selv før han hørte mobilen dure langt i det fjerne. Mobilen. Ikke laptopen. Mobilen. Da var det ikke Even.

Han satte seg opp og fiska opp mobilen fra mellom sofaputene, så på den; det var Jonas som ringte, Jonas ja, han hadde jo bombardert Jonas med meldinger tidligere den dagen.

«Hei, Jonas!»

_«Hey hey! Kommet deg ut fra do eller»_

«Jada, er trygt hjemme.»

_«Så bra du snakka med sjefen din da. Det tror jeg var lurt. Da er det bare å kjøre på da, Isak! Lykke til. Heier på deg bro!»_

«Takk ass. Har melda med Even nå akkurat. Han skrev at han likte meg. Og sendte et hjerte.»

_«Oiii… hjerte og greier.»_

«Ja, hjerte og greier. Du Jonas?»

_«Her»_

«Jeg tror jeg er forelska.»

_«Ja, det har jeg skjønt.»_

«Jammen sånn skikkelig forelska altså. Ikke sånn som tidligere, men sånn skikkelig.»

_«Ja?»_

«JA!»

_«Er ikke det deilig da?»_

«Joda, men litt slitsomt og.»

_«Haha…veit.»_ Det var godt å høre latteren til Jonas igjen, kjent, trygt, godt _«Been there, done that, veit du!»_

«Jeg veit. Jeg VAR der da du og Eva ble sammen igjen. Du var jo helt brød i huet.»

_«Jeg veit. Og nå er du det?»_

«I guess.»

_«Det virker som det går bra da.»_

«Ja, men skulle ønske du var her og jeg bare kunne stikke innom.»

_«Jeg og, Isak.»_

«Du veit den middagen jeg skal spise med dem?» Isak reiste seg opp og begynte å gå rundt på gulvet i leiligheten.

_«Ja?»_

«Der Mikael skal lære meg å like erter?»

_«Ja?»_

«Du husker hvorfor jeg ikke spiser erter?»

_«Oi… faen. Det ja.»_

«Ja, faen. Det. Hva gjør jeg? Tenk om jeg spyr? Der liksom?» Isak gikk rundt seg selv.

_«Du klarer det, Isak. Det går fint.»_

«Jammen tenk om det ikke går fint da?»

_«Men det gjør det. Men du, hvorfor prøver du ikke på noen erter før du drar dit?»_

«Hæ?»

_«Kjøp deg en pose erter i mårra, kok noen og prøv.»_

«Tror du det funker? Jeg kommer sikkert til å spy – hvis jeg får kokt de erta da – får sikkert ikke til det heller. Jeg kommer sikkert til å brenne alt, brenne ned hele kåken lissom. Jeg har jo ikke peil på hvordan jeg lager mat.»

_«Du kan vel lese?»_

«Eh, ja!»

_«Det står på pakka hvordan du skal gjøre det.»_

«Ja?»

_«Ja, og kjøp sånne gourmet-erter. De er veldig gode.»_

«Tviler jeg på, men det var ikke så dum idè da.»

_«Jeg veit. Jeg er smart, veit du!»_

«Jada, Mr. Know-it-all!»

_«Hei, ikke diss meg, jeg gir gode råd!»_

«Du gjør det. Takk Jonas. Du er best.» Isak satte seg ned igjen og kikket med ett øye på laptopen som sto på bordet.

_«Du òg Isak. Håper alt går din vei nå. Du fortjener det.»_

«Takk ass og takk for at du alltid stiller opp for meg.»

_«Lett, Isak. Du er der alltid for meg.»_

«Lett»

_«Men du, Eva roper. Må stikke!»_

«Hils henne da.»

_«Skal jeg. Hun hilser tilbake. Snakkes!»_

«Snakkes.»

Isak slengte telefonen ned i sofaen, tenkte gjennom det Jonas hadde sagt. Det var godt å snakke med Jonas. Han visste det meste som verdt å vite om Isak – og en del ting som ikke var verdt å vite.

Isak leste de siste meldingene mellom han og Even.

_«Sorry at jeg ble borte litt. Jonas ringte.»_

Svaret kom kjapt.

_«Jonas?»_

_«Bestekompisen min i Oslo. Han lurer fælt på hvordan det er her på landet.»_

_«På landet faktisk.»_

_«For ham er dette landet.»_

_«Men det er greit på landet eller?»_

_«Det er veldig greit på landet. Veldig, veldig greit faktisk._

_«Har du noen planer i morgen, etter jobb mener jeg?»_

_«Med alle de folka jeg kjenner her mener du?»_

_«Hehe.. ja?»_

_«Nei, det blir vel Nettflix eller HBO da, og sofa’n.»_

_«Mikael skal sove hos mamma og pappa i morgen. Blir du med og tar en øl på pub’en?»_

_«Pub’en? Er det en pub her?»_

_«Eh, ja. Det er verdens navle du har flytta til, selvfølgelig er det en pub her.»_

_«Glemte det med navlen et øyeblikk.»_

_«Men kanskje det. Hvor er denne pub’en da?»_

_«Ligger bak Kiwi – der du var i dag. Du går bare rundt og inn på baksida. Hyggelig plass altså.»_

_«Ok. Ja, det hadde jo vært hyggelig.»_

_«Vi kan jo bare møtes der, etter åtte eller no’? Ta en øl og prate litt?»_

_«Bedre enn Nettflix og HBO. <3»_

_«Bedre enn nettflix og HBO. <3»_

Isak gliste, bedre enn det aller meste, tenkte Isak. Så på klokka og fant ut at det var på tide å komme seg i seng. Han tusla ut på badet, pussa tenna, kledte av seg og krøyp under dyna. Åpna telefon og leste gjennom samtalen mellom Even og han, helt fra starten; han smilte og kjente det kilte deilig i magen. Han **_var_** helt ‘brød i huet’ – klarte ikke å tenke på noe annet enn Even, øl, pub... Satte på alarmen, tenkte at egentlig var det unødvendig ettersom han ikke begynte før ti i morgen, men han hadde da forsovet seg til seinvakter før han, og det var ikke nødvendig første uka i den nye jobben.

Tankene gikk over til erter. Ideen til Jonas var ikke dum altså, den var ikke det. Han kunne kjøpe med seg en pose erter og prøve noen i morgen, slik at han ikke var helt uforberedt til middagen på lørdag. Var nok lurt. Kjente kilingen i magen forvandlet seg til en stor vondt klump.

Erter.

Kunne kjenne den ekle smaken i munnen igjen. Lurte for sikkert hundretusende gang på hva som kunne få en voksen mann til å tvinge en unge til å spise de ertene. Han skjønte det fortsatt ikke, hvordan det kunne være mulig. Tenkte på mora som hadde prøvd å stoppe faren men bare blitt kjefta på og slått. Ville egentlig ikke tenke på det, men minnene kom fram allikevel.

Mora hadde blitt sjuk noen uker etter den episoden med ertene – eller hun hadde vel alltid vært sjuk, men det ble verre etter den hendelsen – fikk det for seg at dommedag nærmet seg, fikk det for seg at alle kom til å brenne i helvete, alle kom til å bli straffet av Gud. Gud liksom, som om ikke faren hans var ille nok. Mamma og han hadde klart seg en stund, det vil si på grunn av Jonas hadde han klart seg greit, noen år. Faren var fortsatt til og fra – mest fra, heldigvis. Isak hadde holdt seg på rommet sitt eller hos Jonas når faren var hjemom. Det hadde hanglet og gått helt til første året på videregående, da fikk Isak nok, stakk hjemmefra den dagen ambulansen kom og henta mora og hun ble lagt inn på psykiatrisk.

Han hadde havna på en pub og drukket seg dritings. Flaks at Eskild hadde funnet ham. Snille, gode Eskild. Han hadde fått bo vekselsvis på rommet til Eskild i kollektivet og i kjeller’n i noen uker før det ble ett rom ledig og han fikk flytte inn der. Fikk seg jobb og klarte ved hjelp av den jobben og sparekontoen han hadde fått etter mormor, å fullføre videregående. Med glans faktisk. Sparekontoen hadde vært slunken da russetida var over, men han hadde klart det, og da han startet på Barnehagelærerutdanninga hadde Lånekassen – ved siden av jobb – vært redningen. Det hadde ikke vært lett, men Jonas og Eskild hadde vært der hele tiden. Hadde ryggen hans, oppmuntra, støtta, hjelpa, pusha i enkelte tilfeller og dratt i andre. 

Foreldrene hadde han ikke snakket noe med det første året etter at han stakk av, hadde ikke følt behov for det heller. Men etter et år hadde han besøkt mamma, og hadde i flere år nå besøkt henne en til to ganger i året. Det var ikke alltid hun hadde kjent ham igjen, det var ikke alltid hadde villet prate. Noen ganger hadde hun grått og bedt om unnskyldning, noen ganger hadde hun vært helt stille og bare sett på ham. Andre ganger hadde hun bare vært på rommet sitt og han på besøksrommet, hun ville ikke komme ut. Isak visste at hun var syk og at det ikke var hennes feil. Han visste at det ikke var hans skyld, han visste alle de tingene, men det var vanskelig for det.

Pappa hadde han ikke sett siden han stakk, og egentlig en stund før det og. Og Isak ville helst ikke se den mannen igjen noensinne. Ville helst ikke tenke på årene han bodde hjemme i det hele tatt, selv om minnene noen gang kom fram. Han hadde en svær svart boks med minner som han ville skulle holde seg der. Hadde blokkert nummeret hans i tilfelle han tenkte på å ta kontakt.

Men så var det mamma da. Det var veldig lenge siden han hadde besøkt henne nå. Sikkert et halvt år, var det ikke en god stund før jul? Kanskje han skulle reise og besøke henne igjen, snart? Han hadde blokkert nummeret hennes for lenge siden, orket ikke å forholde seg til alle meldingene hun sendte etter at han kom ut av skapet i løpet av barnehagelærerutdanningen, han kontaktet kun de ansatte i boligen hun bodde i hvis han skulle besøke henne. Og de hadde hans nummer i tilfelle kriser.

Isak skjønte ikke hvorfor disse tankene kom nå, når han egentlig hadde vært så glad over meldingene fra Even, men så demret det for han. Even hadde fortalt om moren sin. Even hadde foreldre som var der for ham og Mikael. Foreldre som var sånn som foreldre skulle være. Kjente at han var glad på Evens vegne, var egentlig glad på vegne av alle som hadde godt forhold til foreldrene sine.

Tidligere hadde han vært misunnelig på alle ande som hadde foreldre som var der, stilte opp, hjalp til, oppmuntret, trøstet, bare var til stede. Hadde vært misunnelig på både Jonas og Eva, resten av gjengen fra Nissen og alle andre som hadde foreldre som var tilstede. Men han hadde hatt Jonas og Eskild – og andre venner da – men ingen som Jonas og Eskild. Og etter hvert så hadde misunnelsen gått over i glede, han gledet seg på vegne av alle som hadde foreldre som var tilstede, som var snille, som var masete, pirkete, støttende, grensesettende, omsorgsfulle og gode. Det var jo faktisk ingen selvfølge.

Det var på grunn av sin egen barndom han hadde valgt barnehagelærer. For å kunne hjelpe barn som kanskje ikke hadde det så lett hjemme, se etter tegn hos barna som ingen hadde sett hos ham, verken i barnehagen eller skolen. Gripe inn. Gjøre noe. Han kunne sikkert valgt barnevernspedagog, barnepsykolog, barnelege eller noe, han hadde karakterer til det, men han han ville være på golvet. Ville se barna der de var og bli kjent med dem, bli kjent med foreldrene, klare å plukke opp signaler og hjelpe de som trengte det. Det var ikke sånn at han bare lette etter de ungene som hadde det vondt, han digget alle unger; de var så herlige, spontane, ærlige, naturlige, ubetinget – både på godt og vondt – de viste det så tydelig hvis det var noe som gjorde dem glade og like tydelig hvis det var noe som gjorde dem lei seg eller sure. Og det var noe med denne ærligheten som han digget – og de gjorde at han digget jobben sin.

Da han var ferdig utdannet og fått sin første jobb, hadde han hatt så mye fritid at han ikke skjønte hva han skulle gjøre med den – var vant med å studere strukturert og jobbe på si – så han fortsatte å ta ekstravakter på jobben han hadde hatt gjennom hele studietiden og fylt opp sparekontoen etter mormoren igjen. Det var sånn han hadde klart å kjøpe denne leiligheten han bodde i nå. For han hadde faktisk kjøpt leilighet her, det var kanskje ikke helt gjennomtenkt da han gjorde det, men nå var han veldig glad for det, for han hadde ingen planer om å flytte igjen.

‘Pling’

_«God natt, Isak. Sov godt. Gleder meg til i morgen. <3»_

Even. Alle de dårlige minnene flakset ut av vinduet og ble tatt av vinden og blåst bort.  Han skulle skape seg ett nytt liv her nå – i verdens navle – og han håpet virkelig at Even ville være en del av det nye livet.

_«God natt, Even. Sov godt du og. Gleder meg jeg og. <3»_

Han trakk dyna over hodet og lukka øynene. Et nytt liv med Even, det hørtes helt perfekt ut.

…

Han våknet neste morgen etter å ha drømt om roastbiff, hjerter, handlekurver og jobb. Han våknet lenge før klokka ringte – den var bare åtte enda – strakk seg og tenkte at han kunne bare bli i senga og slappe litt av. Han fiska fram mobilen sin, og så at det var en ny melding fra Even der, den var sendt halv åtte – antagelig fra bilen på parkeringa i barnehagen.

_«God morgen. Da jeg leverte Mikael i barnehagen i dag, så smilte Kristine lurt, så rart på meg og spurte Mikael om vi hadde noen spennende planer i helga…noe du vet noe om?»_

_«Oi..»_

_«Veit hun om middagen?»_

Isak kjente en klump i magen, var Even sur, irritert?

_«Ja, unnskyld. Ho spurte meg i går om jeg kjente dere fra før, fordi Mikael var så åpen og tillitsfull mot meg fra første dag. Han pleide visst ikke å være det mot nye.»_

_«Også balla samtalen seg på…… og jeg fikk fortalt om middagen da.»_

_«Isak. Det gjør ingenting altså.»_

_«Jeg er overraska over Mikael sjøl jeg, han sjøl og egentlig. Og det går veldig greit altså Isak. Bare lurte. Gjør ingenting om hele verden vet at jeg liker deg, eller at du skal spise middag hos oss, eller at vi skal ta en øl sammen i kveld.»_

_«Nei?»_

_«Nei.»_

_« <3»_

_«Gjør ingenting for meg heller, men foreløpig er det bare Kristine og Frank altså. Lover.»_

_«:-)»_

_«Men jeg må nesten komme meg på jobb jeg. Ser deg i ettermiddag.»_

_«Jepp, kos deg på jobb.»_

_« <3»_

_«Du og.»_

_« <3»_

……

Dagen gikk i fykende fart, og plutselig var det ettermiddag og hentetid. Isak og Magnus hadde vært ute med ungene hele dagen, funnet vårblomster, sett etter trekkfugler, snakket om hva som skjedde i naturen nå om våren, lekt i sandkassa, sisten, herjet, lekt alle mine duer, haien kommer, spist mat ute – klappa-skiver i møkkete never, melkekopper som velta i det brune gresset – som hadde noen få nye og lysegrønne strå – og på asfalten og i grusen, men det gjorde ingenting for de var ute. Møkkete unger, blide unger, friske unger, smilende unger.

Og foreldrene var strålende fornøyde når de henta, selv om sølefargen var mer framtredende på enkelte klær enn den originale fargen og de fleste ungene var svarte i både ansikt og på hender. Klokka var litt før fire, og Magnus og han sto og pratet litt før han skulle gå hjem og ta helg, da porten til barnehagen åpnet seg og Even kom inn gjennom den. Isak kjente at han ble varm i kroppen og munnvikene dro seg ett hakk oppover.

«Halla» sa Even da han kom gående mot dem.

«Halla» sa Isak og Magnus i kor.

«Mikael er i sandkassa der borte» sa Isak «vi har vært ute i hele dag, og han bærer nok preg av det.» Isak smilte bredt, «er ikke mye av den ungen som er rein nå»

Even så på ham, øynene glitret «Digg! Og så fint for at vi skal til mamma og pappa og at han skal sove der. Da blir det mindre jobb for meg.»

«Du veit å ordne deg,» smilte Magnus. «men besteforeldre er gull da. Og foreldrene dine er jo fantastiske, Even!»

«Jeg veit.» Even smilte og begynte å gå bortover mot sandkassa.

Isak så etter ham, hørte at Magnus sa noe, men fikk det ikke med seg. Så på den lange kroppen til Even som gikk bortover mot Sandkassa, hørte han sa navnet til Mikael og så den umiddelbare reaksjonen til Mikael, han spratt opp og løp mot Even, kastet seg i armene hans og Even løftet ham opp og klemte han inntil seg, selv om Mikael hadde søle fra topp til tå. Virket ikke som det spilte noen rolle. Han syns det var så trist med de foreldrene som holdt de møkkete ungene sine på armlengdes avstand for ikke å bli møkkete selv, hva var det for noe? Klær gikk da an å vaske…

«Isak?» Magnus dytta han i skuldra

«Eh, ja, sa du noe?»

«Ja, jeg sa at jeg stikker. Jeg er ferdig på jobb nå.»

«Jaja, det er i orden, Magnus. Begynte bare å tenke på noe, men stikk du, Magnus. Ha en super helg og vi ses på mandag. Har vært en veldig bra første uke på jobb altså, takk for at du – og dere – har tatt så godt imot meg.»

«Ingenting å takke for, Isak. Har vært veldig bra å jobbe med deg og. Gleder meg til neste uke allerede.»

Isak smilte. Det gjorde han óg. Han gløtta bort på Even igjen, og så at han og Mikael snakka sammen, før Even satte ham ned på bakken igjen og han kom løpende.

«Isak?! Isak?» Mikael kom nærmere.

«Ja?»

«Vil du komme og spise middag sammen med meg og pappa i morgen?»

Isak så opp på Even som nikket, så bort på Magnus som også nikket.

«Eh, ja, det hadde vært veldig hyggelig. Men jeg veit jo ikke hvor du bor, Mikael.»

«Jeg bor bak bensinstasjonen, i Industrigata 4.»

«Ok.»

«Tenkte kanskje du ikke kjente så mange her, og kanskje det hadde vært hyggelig å spise middag med noen en dag i helga?» Even så på ham, øynene hans glitret og han så at dette lille skuespillet nok var noe han likte.

«Veldig hyggelig av dere altså» sa Isak, «når skal jeg komme da?»

«Rundt 1800 da?»

«Det passer fint. Da ses vi da.»

«Kult!» sa Mikael. «Kom pappa, nå drar vi til farmor og farfar.»

«Jepp, nå drar vi!» sa Even, så på Isak igjen og smilte «Ses i morgen, Isak.»

De gikk mot inngangsdøra til barnehagen og Isak så etter dem.

 

«Hyggelig da.» sa han så tørt han klarte til Magnus, som sprutet ut i latter.

«Det var ikke noe Oscar over det skuespillet der altså, Isak.»

«Hæ?» Isak kjente varmen spre seg fra tærne til hårrøttene.

«Det der hadde du og Even avtalt fra før. Jeg så det på dere begge to. Men jeg skal ikke si noen jeg. Bare si fra til Frank om det blir noe mer.» Magnus smilte til ham og blunket.

«Eh, hva er det du snakker om?» Isak prøvde virkelig å ljuge, men visste han var elendig på det.

«Isak. Serr. Jeg har sett hvordan du har hatt stjerner i øynene fra du så Even på mandag, og jeg så dere på butikken i går, rødmende som to fjortiser ved påleggshylla, og jeg snakka med Even da han henta Mikael på onsdag. Dere er ikke akkurat gode på å skjule noe noen av dere.»

«Åh…» Isak kjente rødmen fylle ansiktet sitt, heldigvis var det få unger igjen, de andre ansatte var på den andre siden av uteområdet eller inne og ingen foreldre i sikte. «Åh.. ok.»

«Men jeg mener det, snakk med Frank om det blir noe.»

«Ja, eh…»

«Du har snakka med Frank allerede du?»

«Eh, ja. I går. Even inviterte meg allerede på tirsdag, men Mikael visste ikke noe før nå.»

«Oii… det må jeg si.» Magnus smilte, «ikke rart Even smilte så bredt på onsdag da. Men kos deg i morgen da, Isak. Jeg stikker nå.»

«Takk, Magnus. Og gidder du å ikke si det til noen eller?»

«Jepp, skal holde tett jeg. Men jeg vil ha full rapport på mandag.»

«Særlig.» sa Isak, «In your dreams»

«Haha… god helg!»

«God helg, Magnus. Og takk!»


	10. Ned i sluket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todelt kapittel - først Evens pov også Isaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det nærmer seg pub, men vi er ikke helt der enda.  
> Mulig pub-besøket kommer i kveld, ellers kommer det søndag. 
> 
> Takk igjen for fantastiske tilbakemeldinger.  
> Det er jo gøy å skrive på norsk jo! 
> 
> Også kommer mange av dere med tanker og spekulasjoner som jeg allerede har skrevet om men ikke postet - Jeg ligger en del kapitler foran i skrivingen, og da er det innmari gøy å sammenligne det dere tenker med det jeg sjøl har skrevet - noen tenker samme bane som meg, andre tenker i helt andre baner. 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

«Var ikke det fint at Isak ville spise middag med oss?» Even så smilet i ansiktet til Mikael i bakspeilet og han kunne ikke la vær å smile selv.

«Jo, det var veldig fint. Det blir hyggelig! Hva skal vi servere da?»

«Skal vi ikke ha kjøttboller, potetstappe og erter da?»

«Jo, vi kan det. Men det er jo lørdag da. Vi pleier jo å ha pizza på lørdag?»

«Men vi kan jo ikke ha erter på pizza? Jeg skal jo lære Isak å like erter.»

«Ja, men kanskje han kan spise med oss seinere også, så kan vi ha erter da?»

«Ok, da kan vi ha pizza da.»

Even hadde tenkt litt på det med de ertene etter at Isak hadde skrevet at han ikke likte de på grunn av noe som hadde skjedd i barndommen. Kanskje det var litt drøyt å skulle spise erter første gang de skulle spise middag sammen? Han ville gjerne snakke med Isak om det først. Syns det var realt.

Tankene fløy videre til det som skulle skje senere på kvelden, at han skulle på pub’en og treffe Isak der. Isak og han, prate over en øl eller to. Bli bedre kjent på helt nøytral grunn. Det var så mye han ville spørre ham om, så mye han ville vite og så mye han ville fortelle. ‘Rolig nå, Even, ikke alt på en gang. Sett på bremsen,’ sa han til seg selv, og ristet på hodet. God tid, han hadde god tid.

«Hva skal vi spise hos farmor og farfar?» Mikaels stemme rev han ut fra tankene.

«Veit ikke» sa Even «Farmor sa ikke noe om det. Det blir sikkert noe god.»

«Men pappa, da må du komme å hente meg sånn at jeg rekker middag med Isak i morgen da.»

Even lo litt «Jada, Isak kommer ikke før seks, så det går nok kjempefint. Jeg kommer og henter deg i god tid, så får vi handlet og laget pizzadeig før klokka seks.»

«Bra» Mikael ble ivrig «Også må vi kjøpe godteri, for det er lørdag i morgen.»

«Ja, vi skal kjøpe godteri også, har ikke glemt at det er lørdag i morgen.»

«Men jeg vet jo ikke hva Isak liker. Glemte å spørre om det.»

«Det går fint, Mikael. Vi kjøper bare litt av hvert. Ok?»

«Ok.»

Han parkerte i gårdsplassen utenfor foreldrene og Mikael spant ut av bilen, opp trappa og inn døra før Even fikk sukk for seg. Han smilte og ristet på hodet, kjente han var dem evig takknemlig for alt de hadde gjort for han og Mikael, for alle gangene de hadde stilt opp, for de gangene de hadde tatt seg av Mikael når han hadde vært oppe eller nede. Visste ikke hva han skulle gjort uten dem, men visste at hadde han ikke hatt dem, hadde han ikke klart å være pappa for Mikael på den måten han var nå.

Det var heldigvis lenge siden han hadde hatt en ordentlig episode nå. Han hadde dager hvor han var litt mer gira enn vanlig og dager han lå mest på sofaen, men hadde lært seg teknikker av Ragnhild for å håndtere det og klarte det bra. Siste ordentlige episode var det nesten fire år siden. Mikael hadde vært to år da, og heldigvis hadde de fått besøk av bestekompis Mikael og kona Linda da oppturen var på vei dit Even ikke hadde kontroll, Mikael hadde skjønt hva som skjedde og fått tak i moren og faren hans. Moren hadde tatt med seg Mikael før han hadde fått med seg alt for mye og faren hadde blitt igjen sammen med ham, Mikael og Linda. Even husket ikke så mye av hva som skjedde etterpå, men Mikael fortalte ham at han hadde ringt Ingar, en han hadde møtt på byen, truffet en del ganger etterpå, var litt betatt av og han kunne nok blitt ordentlig forelska. Men Even hadde altså ringt Ingar og lagt ut i det vide og brede hvor kjekk, sexy, fin han var og at han var forelska og bipolar.

Han hadde fått en melding fra Ingar etterpå, der sto det bare at han ikke trengte å ta kontakt mer. Det hadde såra skikkelig. Even visste ikke om Ingar faktisk hadde tenkt på det før eller om det var på grunn av at han var bipolar, men han mistenkte sterkt at det var det siste. Det hadde gitt ham en skikkelig trøkk i trynet – sånn rett etter en episode – for Even hadde virkelig trodd at det kunne bli noe med Ingar, kanskje ikke noe for resten av livet, men noe. Men så bare ble han borte. Det samme hadde skjedd med Anita, der hadde det ikke vært noen episode, Even hadde fortalt henne at han var bipolar etter at de hadde kjent hverandre i ett par måneder og det kunne blitt noe mer, men dagen etter han fortalte det fikk han en lang melding om at ‘det er ikke deg det er meg og bla-bla-bla.’ Even hadde sletta meldinga og blokka nummeret.

Derfor var det så innmari viktig for ham å få fortalt Isak så fort som mulig at han var bipolar, for å slippe å drømme i flere uker og få drømmen knust. Han hadde egentlig starta de drømmene allerede og ville så gjerne at det skulle gå bra. Men han måtte fortelle det. Han bare lurte så veldig på hvor fort, og når det riktige tidspunktet var. Men skulle det bli noe mellom dem – og det ville jo Even definitivt – så måtte han få sagt det på rett måte til rett tid.

Han måtte ha sittet i bilen en stund, for plutselig sto faren utenfor bildøra og banket på vinduet. Even åpna døra.

«Even? Har du sovna eller?» han smilte, trygge gode pappa som alltid var der.

«Neida, bare begynte å tenke på noe,» han gikk ut av bilen og smelte igjen døra etter seg, gav faren sin en klem.

«Eller noen?»

«Hæ, mamma skulle jo ikke si noe….»  

«Ikke skyld mamma, skyld på sønnen din. Han fortalte at dere skulle ha middagsgjest i morgen. Og en pluss en er fortsatt to, Even. Selv for en gammel mann som meg.»

Even smilte, ristet på hodet og gned seg i ansiktet med hendene; «Ikke er du gammel og ikke er sønnen min spesielt god på å holde munn – og ikke er jeg spesielt god på å skjule ting for dere»

«Takk for det med ikke gammel og de andre to tingene er jeg og veldig glad for – blir så lett for oss da!» han smilte «men hva tenker du på da, Even?»

«Om når det er riktig å fortelle at jeg er bipolar. Jeg vil ikke at det skal bli sånn som sist.»

«Det skjønner jeg, og det er viktig å være ærlig. Men tror du ikke en voksen mann som jobber med mennesker og som har den utdannelsen han har, skjønner sånne ting da? At sykdom ikke er definisjonen på mennesket men at det er mennesket som har sykdommen?»

«Joda, men det er skummelt.»

«Ja, selvfølgelig er det det. Dritskummelt, Even. Det er alltid skummelt å fortelle om vanskelige ting, men det er veldig modig også. Og ikke minst smart.»

«Veit det.»

«Du får være litt modig igjen da vet du Even»

Faren klappa han på skuldra og smilte til ham. Even smilte tilbake «Jeg får vel det.» sukket litt, men med et smil om munnen.

«Kom inn nå, mamma er klar med middagen, og kommer vi ikke inn snart, så veit du hvordan ho blir.»

«Kommer!» Even smilte og fulgte etter faren inn.

 

 

Isak gikk rolig hjem fra jobben. Han var ikke spesielt rolig inni seg, men han så rolig ut. Han hadde skravlet med de andre seinvaktene, ryddet, lukket og låst og var på vei til butikken. Hadde han virkelig vært så lett å lese? Både Kristine og Magnus hadde skjønt det, ja og Frank da. Det begynte å bli mange nå, kom det til å gå bra da? Eneste gode var at Kristine ikke hadde skjønt noe fra hans oppførsel på avdelingen, hun hadde først skjønt det da de prata på arbeidsrommet. Samme med Frank egentlig, han hadde skjønt det først da de prata om det, så det var vel ikke sånn at han var så lett å gjennomskue? Isak sparka i grusen og smilte for seg selv. På en måte var det litt greit at Magnus visste det og, men på en måte ikke.

Han runda hjørnet på Kiwi, gikk mot inngangen og bestemte seg for å følge Jonas’ råd. ‘Gourmet-erter’. (Forresten to ord som ikke burde stå i nærheten av hverandre – ever liksom.) Hvor kunne han finne det da? Han kikka i ferskvareavdelingen først og fant ikke en eneste ert. Fant sukkererter, men det var ikke det han skulle ha, såpass visste han. Leste på lappene på grønnsakene og fruktene, mye han ikke ante hva var, men ingen erter. Han gikk langs hylleradene og lette blant hermetikk og tørrmat, fant mye men ingen ‘gourmet-erter’. Hadde nesten gitt opp da en dame i grønn bukse og grønn t-skjorte stoppet og så på ham.

«Kan jeg hjelpe deg, ser ut som du leter etter noe?»

«Eh, ja, egentlig. Kompisen min anbefalte å prøve ‘gourmet-erter’, hvor finner jeg de?»

«De er i frysedisken. Der frossengrønnsakene er.»

«Å, takk!»

Frysedisken altså. Isak gikk over dit og fant det ganske lett. Han tok opp den lille posen, veide den i hånden, så på den, kjente en ekkel klump i magen og i halsen. Snudde posen og leste bakpå; kokes i lettsaltet vann. Hva betydde det da? Han fikk google når han kom hjem. Putta posen oppi kurven og gikk videre mot påleggshyllene, smilte da han tenkte på møtet der med Even i går og putta to pakker roastbiff, skinke, ost, flere typer spekepølse i kurven. Tok med seg ett par brød på vei mot øl-hyllene, og toppa kurven med to six-packer og ett par pakker chips.

Han betalte og ruslet hjem, putta varene i kjøleskapet, smurte seg ett par skiver og åpnet en øl, satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet og dro fram telefonen for å skumme nyheter.

Han tok en god slurk av ølen mens han spiste og kom til å tenke på en samtale Jonas og han hadde hatt for noen år siden. Jonas hadde spurt ham om hvordan han klarte å drikke øl – eller alkohol generelt – han som hadde en pappa som hadde gjort ham så mye vondt i fylla. Isak hadde bare sett på ham og svart kort;

**_«Jeg er ikke faren min, og jeg syns øl er godt, Jonas.»_ **

**_«Det syns jeg og, men det er mange som tenker at de som har foreldre som ikke er greie i fylla, de drikker ikke.»_ **

**_«De veit ikke hva de prater om.» Isak hadde blitt litt irritert._ **

**_«Nei, det veit jeg jo, jeg bare spurte, mente ikke noe galt med det.»_ **

**_«Nei, jeg veit det. Sorry, Jonas, mente ikke å være sur. Det er bare det at fordi om faren min er en drittsekk som drakk eller drikker alt for mye – veit da faen hvor han er i verden nå, eller hva han gjør – så antar sikkert mange at jeg enten er som han; drikker og er en drittsekk, ellers så antar de at jeg er en sånn sær avholds-dude som fordømmer alt som har med alkohol å gjøre. Jeg er bare en vanlig student som liker å ta en øl, liker smaken av øl, men jeg liker ikke å bli full. Blir det heller ikke – har vært det bare en gang da jeg stakk hjemmefra – kommer aldri til å bli det igjen.»_ **

**_«Jeg skjønner, Isak.» Jonas hadde smilt til ham og dytta ham i skuldra «Skal aldri spørre om det igjen, muggen-Isak er så kjedelig å henge med»_ **

**_Isak hadde ledd av ham og smilt «Det går bra, Jonas. Jeg veit jo du spør fordi du bryr deg. Takk.»_ **

**_«Alltid, Isak!»_ **

****

Isak smilte da han tenkte tilbake på det. De hadde sittet på en pub i Oslo og tatt en øl. Prata etter ei lang uke på skole og jobb. Nesten sånn som han skulle med Even etterpå.

Even.

Faen, han skulle jo på puben med Even rundt åtte. Han så på klokka, kvart over seks. Kikka på skjermen, googla  koking av erter. Satte kjelen på plata, helte i vann og salt. Sto og så på at det ble varmere og varmere i kjelen. Tok fram ertene fra frysa, klipte opp posen og så på de grønne, kulerunde ertene i posen. Det var litt rim fra frysa rundt dem, de minna om klinkekuler, Isak lukket øynene, kjente magen protestere allerede nå. Tok ut en kopp fra skapet og helte noen erter i koppen og slengte resten av posen med ertene i søpla.

Vannet kokte, han tok opp mobilen og satte på timeren, helte ertene oppi vannet og trykket på start. Sto og så på når det kokte, så på klokka, tiden som telte ned. Beit kjeven sammen, kjente at pusten ble raskere og at pulsen økte. Løfta kjelen av plata i det alarmen gikk, helte av vannet og sto og så på ertene. Det hadde stått på nettet at det kunne være godt med en klatt smør i, så han hentet smørpakka i kjøleskapet og slengte en klatt oppi. Etter en stund lå det 20 erter og svømte rundt i smør i kjelen.

Isak svelget og svelget og svelget. Tok fram en gaffel, stakk den i ett par erter, løftet gaffelen opp til munnen, luktet på dem og kjente brekningen komme og slapp gaffelen ned igjen. Tømte ertene i søpla, skrubba kjelen mens han kjente sinnet og tårene presse på. Pusta inn dypt, tok tak i minnet om ertene og stappa det langt bak i hodet, ned i en sekk, knøt igjen, ned i en skuff, låste den, ned i en kiste, låste den, ned i et svart hull….. 

Orka ikke. Ville ikke. Klarte ikke.

Det som hadde begynt som en fleipete bemerkning fra hans side hadde blitt alvor. Fordi Mikael gjerne ville lære ham å like erter, fordi Even var pappa’n til Mikael og fordi Isak likte Even så innmari godt.

Isak satte seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet og hvilte hodet i hendene, lot tårene renne. Det var ikke så mange men det var egentlig litt godt å la dem slippe løs. Han satt sånn en stund før han reiste seg og gikk på badet, tok en lang dusj, bare nøt det varme vannet som rant nedover kroppen hans, startet ved hodet, rant over ansiktet, øynene, kinnbeina, haka, samlet seg i en stråle under haka og rant videre nedover. Det var akkurat som vannet tok med seg alle de vonde tankene hans og vasket dem nedover, ned i sluket. Så hvordan vannet samlet seg rundt sluket og ble borte. Så for seg tankene gjorde det samme. Rant fra hodet og nedover kroppen, samlet seg på gulvet ned mot sluket og ble borte. Så deilig det hadde vært hvis det hadde gått an å vaske bort minnene sånn – for alltid liksom!

Han kom seg ut av dusjen, kledte på seg, gjorde litt ekstra innsats for å temme alle krøllene – fikk det vel ikke helt til, men sa seg fornøyd etter en stund og gikk ut på kjøkkenet igjen. Telefonen lå og blinket, og han tok den opp. Messengersymbolet lå der og lyste med en rød ring og et to-tall.

_«Kjører fra mamma og pappa nå.»_

_«Møtes på pub’en åtte?»_

Meldingene var sendt for over en halv time siden, klokka var allerede kvart på åtte. Han smilte og sendte melding tilbake med en gang.

_«Jepp, ses snart!»_

Isak kjente sitringen i magen. Han var definitivt klar for puben med Even, eller ikke? Nervene kom kjapt, og han kjente pulsen steg. Var dette å regne som en date, eller var det bare to stykker som møttes på en pub for en øl? Hva skulle de prate om? Hva tenkte Even? Isak gikk tilbake på badet, så på seg selv i speilet. Han hadde tatt på seg den stramme olabuksa, t-skjorte og hettejakke. Burde han tatt på seg skjorte? Nei, han skulle på pub, skjorte var too much for pub. Men genser og jakke kanskje? Gikk kjapt ut på soverommet og sjekka skapet; hadde ingen jakker han syns passa. Nei, han gikk for det han hadde valgt, t-skjorta var fin den, nesten ny, tettsittende, lys turkis, hettejakka var blå og turkis, likte den godt. Det fikk gå. Han var klar. Eller han var ikke det, men nå fikk det bare stå til. Henta mobil, kort, nøkler, tok på sko, olajakke og gikk ut. For å møte Even.


	11. Ananas på pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da er gutta klare for pub, date eller ikke date. :-)

Even hadde sendt melding før han kjørte fra foreldrene, men det drøyde da sånn før han fikk svar. Angra Isak? Han hadde kommet seg hjem og vært i dusjen, fått på seg klær og sto og ordna håret da han hørte det peip. Plukka opp telefonen fra kommoden på badet og leste meldingen.

_«Jepp. Ses snart!»_

Even smilte, det var en kort melding, kanskje var Isak like nervøs som han selv? Det kunne nesten virke sånn. Var det en date de skulle på eller var det bare en øl på puben. Even visste ikke.

Han lette fram nøkler, kortmappe, telefon og fikk på seg skoa og jakka og gikk mot puben. Kjente nervøsiteten komme, den kom helt fra tærne og opp gjennom beina, magen, henda, brystet halsen og helt opp i ansiktet, kunne han vært nervøs i håret hadde han vært det.

Han dro opp døra til puben og gikk inn, sveipa raskt over lokalet for å se om Isak var der, eller om det var noen andre kjente. Ingen Isak, men det var noen han kjente der, sa hei og småpratet litt før han gikk i baren for å bestille seg en øl, fikk den og gikk og satte seg ved et lite bord litt bak i puben. Der hadde han oversikt over døra, men var allikevel litt skjermet. Han tok en slurk, dro fram telefonen og sjekka klokka, fem over, kjente at han ikke klarte å holde beina rolig, de rista, flippa telefonen på låret. Skulle til å åpne telefonen for å se på klokka igjen da det gikk i døra, han gløtta opp og så Isak. Han så nervøs ut han også og Even løfta handa for å hilse, møtte blikket hans og han smilte. Even løfta ølen, for å signalisere at han måtte kjøpe seg en i baren før han kom bort. Isak nikket og snudde seg mot bardisken. Even måtte konsentrerte seg kraftig for å holde beina rolig og se litt avslappet ut, for han var akkurat det motsatte.

Det tok bare ett par minutter før Isak snudde seg og gikk mot ham, smilende, med øl i hånda. Even så på ham og smilte tilbake, kjente sitring i både mage og bein øke da Isak nærmet seg bordet.

«Halla!» sa Isak, satte ned ølen på bordet og satte seg selv på andre siden av bordet, rett mot ham, vrengte av seg olajakka og tok en slurk av ølen.

«Halla!» sa Even og smilte. «Så kult at du ville bli med.»

«Ja, måtte jo sjekke ut puben i verdens navle» Isak gliste og tok en slurk til. «God øl da.»

«Hva slags øl tok du?»

«Nei, tok en sånn lokal en. Husker ikke hva den heter jeg, men den var god.»

«Ikke no’ ølkjenner?»

«Nei, mer øl-liker.» Isak smilte, men ikke så bredt som han gjorde i sta. «Liker smaken, men drikker ikke så mye da. Liker ikke å miste kontrollen.»

Even så på ham, det gled en skygge over øynene og ansiktet til Isak da han sa det «Det er ikke noe som er så fælt som å miste kontrollen.» svarte han, og prøvde å smile så betryggende som han klarte. Tenkte at det er for tidlig, ikke enda, Even. Ro ned. «Been there, done that, for å si det sånn.»

«Ikke sant.» Isak så tankefull ut. Even ville ikke at dette skulle bli for alvorlig. Ville at dette bare skulle være hyggelig. Han tenkte så det knakte, så på Isaks litt alvorlige ansikt, smilte til ham og fikk samtalen over på noe annet.

«Åssen trives du da? Her altså, i verdens navle?»

Isak så opp på ham og smilte ordentlig igjen, «Jo, det virker jo veldig lovende da. Leiligheten er bra, ikke så stor, men bra. Jobben er bare knall. Og det virker som at lokalbefolkningen er ålreite også.» Han kikket ned på ølen da han sa det siste, og kikket opp igjen, gjennom øyevippene, gjennom luggen som falt ned i panna på ham. Han smilte.

«Så bra.» Even smilte bredt tilbake «hvor har du fått deg leilighet?»

«Borte i Kirkegata. Nr. 4B.»

«Jøss, har du kjøpt? Så den lå for salg for ikke lenge siden.»

«Ja, jeg kjøpte. Slo til, tenkte at det er vel like greit å kjøpe. Å leie er jo egentlig bare å kaste penger ut av vinduet.»

«Fett.» Even gliste - enda et tegn på at Isak ville bo her - og fortsatte «hva kosta’n? Leiligheten altså» han tok en slurk øl og tok seg i det «Sorry, det har ikke jeg noe med.»

«Det går fint, jeg gav 1,9.»

«Jøss, visste ikke at barnehagelærere tjente så godt?» han smilte.

Isak lo godt; «vi gjør ikke det, men jeg har spart de første åra jeg jobba, bodde i kollektiv og holdt faktisk på jobben jeg hadde som student og tok ekstravakter, så jeg hadde en god slump penger på bok. Så fikk jeg lån for resten.»

«Dægger’n, det er ikke alle som klarer det.»

«Nei, veit. Men jeg var liksom litt vant til å jobbe hardt og strukturert da….» han nølte litt, «jobba hele tiden mens jeg studerte både på videregående og til barnehagelærer egentlig… og når jeg fikk første jobb i barnehage så hadde jeg litt mye fritid, så da var det lett å ta ekstraskift….» Isak mumla litt nå, litt ukomfortabel kanskje.

«Du trenger ikke fortelle noe du ikke vil» Even sa det rolig og lavt, så på ham og smilte.

«Neiass, det er bare…. Det har ikke alltid vært så lett da.»

«Kjipt.» Even så på ham, visste ikke helt hva han skulle si men Isak løftet hodet og møtte blikket hans.

«Ja, det var det.» han smilte, «men det er ikke det lenger nå» han holdt blikket til Even og Even kjente at det omtrent brant seg inn i øynene hans. Magen tok salto og ansiktet til Even endte opp i et stort glis.

«Så bra, og ting ordner seg jo som regel.»

«Gjør det,» Isak tok en slurk av ølen igjen og så på Even som også tok en slurk. Det ble litt stille igjen, men egentlig ingen ubehagelig stillhet, bare stille, i ett halvt minutt eller noe sånt, mens de så på hverandre.

«Eh, Mikael lurte forresten på hvilket smågodt du liker, det er jo lørdag i morgen, og han ville kjøpe lørdagsgodt til oss.» Til ‘oss’, hjertet til Even hoppet av sine egne ord.

«Å, tja, jeg liker egentlig ikke så mye godteri da, men rein sjokolade og vingummi er godt og nachochips med ost. Favoritten er vel egentlig TortillaCheese.»

Even lo litt, «Da har du en venn for livet. Mikael elsker alt med ost. Jeg liker best sjokolade.» Even smilte og Isak rødmet faktisk litt. Even fortsatte; «Mikael og jeg bestemte oss forresten for at vi går for pizza i morgen da, det er jo tross alt lørdag, så får ertene vente til en annen dag.» Even så på Isak når han sa ‘en annen dag’ og ansiktet til Isak lyste opp først og ble litt alvorlig igjen før han smilte.

«Så fint, nå ble jeg veldig glad. Har vært litt engstelig for det med ertene faktisk» Isak lo nervøst og så på Even med litt engstelige øyne.

«Okey» han dro litt på den men fortsatte raskt, «du kunne bare sagt det da.» Even så alvorlig på ham, men smilte forsiktig allikevel. Som for å si at det var helt greit.

«Jeg veit, det er litt vanskelig bare. Voksen mann som ikke spiser erter liksom, hva er det for noe?» Isak lo litt av seg selv, og Even kjente at latteren til Isak, den var noe av det mest fantastiske han kunne høre på, selv om akkurat denne latteren var litt sår.

«Vi har vel alle noe vi ikke liker vel, hva er galt med det?» Even hadde så lyst til å ta tak i hånda hans over bordet og klemme den litt trøstende, men visste at han ikke skulle og ikke kunne gjøre det. Det hadde tatt seg ut om det hadde kommet noen og sett at den nyinnflytta barnehagelæreren satt og holdt han i hånda, liksom.

«Hva er det du ikke liker da?» Isak lente seg fram, la albuene på bordet og så granskende på ham.

«Ananas på pizza.»

«Hæ? Ingen ananas på pizza’n?»

«Nope, ananas har ingenting på pizza å gjøre. For det første smaker ikke varm ananas noe godt, dessuten blir den dritvarm og man brenner hull i både ganen og tunga, den blir vannete og glatt, glir av, drar med seg osten og skaper bare trøbbel.» Even var alvorlig når han sa det, men Isak brøt ut i latter, og denne gangen var det ekte latter, fantastisk, ekte latter. Og Even fikk lyst til å få Isak til å le mer. Helst hele tiden. Hver dag.

«Er du en sånn som lager pizza fra bunnen selv eller? Deig, saus og alt?»

«Jepp, yster ost, slakter grisen, røker baconet, koker skinka…» Isak begynte å le igjen.

«Ikke sånn da» han lo mens han snakket «men du bruker ikke Peppes ferdig pizzadeig og –saus?»

«Nei, jeg lager pizzadeigen selv ja, og pizzasausen.»

«Hadde vært kult å lært det. Jeg kan ikke lage mat. Ingenting. Må google alt. Men er en djevel på brødskiver med pålegg da. Og sånne ferdige middager fra ferskvaredisken er digg.»

«Du kødder?»

«Nope.»

«Kan du ikke komme over litt tidligere i morgen da, så kan vi lage pizzaen sammen?» Even så på ham, og Isak løftet blikket og smilte, så ned igjen og ble kledelig rosa i kinnene.

«Jo, har jo ikke noen andre planer.» han så opp på Even igjen, og de grønne øynene skinte. Han løftet ølen og tok den siste slurken. «Vil du ha en til? Jeg spanderer. Betaling for kokkeopplæringa.»

«Tar det samme som deg. Tusen takk.»

Isak reiste seg og gikk mot baren. Even måtte puste litt. Syns ikke det gikk så halvgærent. Han skjønte at Isak hadde hatt det tøft, det lå noe bak der som kanskje ikke var så greit, virket ikke som Isak hadde hatt den letteste oppveksten akkurat. Jobbet mens han gikk på både videregående og høyskole. Imponerende rett og slett.

«Det ble den samme som i sta, men fikk ikke med meg hva den heter nå heller» Isak smilte og satte ølen ned foran ham.

«Men du syns den var god?»

«Ja, og han i baren husket hva han gav meg i sta, så jeg sa bare at jeg skulle ha to til av den samme.» han gliste, virket ikke flau i det hele tatt over at han ikke visste hva ølen het, og Even kunne ikke brydd seg mindre. Spilte ingen rolle hva ølen het så lenge Isak og han satt her sammen og drakk den.

Lokalet begynte å fylle seg opp, og samtalen fløt lett da de kom innpå musikk og begynte å snakket om hvilken musikk de likte om band og artister. De fant ut at de hadde ganske lik smak, at begge likte 90-talls hip hop, men også nyere musikk, spesielt norsk musikk. Mye av det samme, men en del forskjellig.

«Hva jobber du med?» Isak så på ham, halvveis ned i den andre ølen.

«Jeg jobber med film og serier. Skriver og redigerer, og litt regi. Ikke mye regi, men litt på enkelte prosjekter.»

«Jøss, du ser ikke ut som en som jobber med film.»

«Åssen ser en som jobber med film ut da?» Even lo og så at Isak blir litt flau.

«Nei, jeg veit ikke jeg, litt mer dress og slips kanskje, eller baggy bukser og svær genser, ustelt hår og…»

Even lo, «dress og slips faktisk, nei jeg har en dress tror jeg. Sist gang jeg brukte den var i bryllupet til bestekompisen min, det er fem år siden, det er på filmpremierer og prisutdelinger det er dresstvang. Jeans og t-skjorte er mer enn nok for meg.» Even så på ham, «og det er ikke filmer som kommer på kino jeg driver med. Det er litt informasjonsfilmer, reklamefilmer og tv-serier jeg driver med. Har skrevet ett par serier for NRK faktisk, de har jeg ikke vært med på å lage da, bare skrevet manus.»

«Serr?» Isak så på ham «NRK lissom?»

«Jepp.»

«Kult da.»

Even kjente at han likte at Isak ble imponert, syns det var stas at Isak likte det han driver med. «Men det er mest reklame og informasjon da. Nå driver jeg med informasjonsfilm for helsedirektoratet. Masse faglige greier, litt kjedelig egentlig, men veldig godt betalt. Vi skal være ferdig i midten/slutten av juni. Det er derfor jeg ikke kan bli med resten av familien til USA.»

«Å» Isak så på ham med store øyne «Det er ingen andre som kan avslutte det?»

«Nei, er mitt ansvar, har både regi- og redigeringsansvar. Men det er greit altså. Visste hva jeg gikk til. Og jeg må jo si at nå er jeg veldig glad for at jeg ikke skal reise til USA i tre uker nå.» Even så på Isak og var spent på reaksjonen, og fikk en som han håper på, for Isak smilte bredt, så litt ned, men så opp igjen, og så ham rett i øynene.

«Det er jeg og.»

Det ble stille en stund og det var som om det var elektriske vibrasjoner over bordet, før Isak trakk blikket til seg. Even kom plutselig til seg selv igjen, tok den siste slurken av ølen og satte glasset ned, «Skal vi ta en til eller?»

«Jeg tror det er bra for meg jeg,» sa Isak, og Even nikket. «Tror to holder i kveld, har vært en litt hektisk første uke her i verdens navle.»

«Ser den, altså.»

«Men, du?» Isak så på ham igjen, «vi kunne ikke rusla en tur rundt da, så kunne du vist meg litt rundt her. Jeg har liksom bare sett Kiwi og barnehagen, og nå denne puben da.»

Even nikket «Vi kan godt rusle en tur.»

De reiste seg, tok på seg jakkene og gikk ut i den kjølige vårlufta. Klokka hadde blitt halv ti og det hadde blitt litt mørkt, bare gatelysene lyste opp veien og fortauet. De gikk gatelangs, og Even pratet og fortalte om hvor de ulike fasilitetene var; legekontor, barneskole, ungdomsskole, bibliotek, bank, forskjellige butikker og treningsstudio.

«Trener du?» spurte Isak da de gikk forbi treningsstudioet.

«Nja… er vel mer støttemedlem» smilte Even «blir liksom litt vanskelig å få tid til det når jeg jobber på dagen. Vil liksom ikke bruke barnevakt til Mikael fordi jeg skal trene.»

«Nei, ser den.»

«Men i de periodene jeg jobber hjemmefra, når jeg skriver, da prøver jeg å være innom – uregelmessig...» Han lo av seg selv, var vel ikke vært den ivrigste. «Du da?»

«Nei, ikke på treningsstudio. Jeg løper i skogen eller turområder når jeg har tid. Og tar litt styrke der jeg finner en trestamme, grein, benk eller noe å bruke til det – bruker min egen vekt liksom.» Even så Isak smile av sine egne ord.

«Lurt da, mye billigere enn medlemskap som man ikke bruker.»

«Ja, er jo det. Har liksom ikke giddi å bruke penger på noe som jeg kan få gratis. Er det noe steder det er fint å løpe her i området? Ikke asfalt, men skog eller turstier eller noe sånt?»

«Er en del turstier i området assa. Har aldri løpt der, men har vært på tur der med Mikael og mamma og pappa flere ganger. Kan sikkert vise deg dem en dag.»

«Ja?»

Han hørte forhåpningen i Isaks stemme og kjente at han ble innmari glad av det. «Selvfølgelig. Gjør jeg med glede.»

Isak stoppet opp og så på ham et lite øyeblikk før han gikk videre «Det hadde vært veldig hyggelig altså. Må gjerne ta med Mikael og altså.»

«Ja?» Even smilte «Da blir han nok veldig glad.»

De hadde kommet tilbake utenfor puben igjen etter runden, og Isak stoppet.

«Jeg tror jeg bør komme meg hjem jeg. Som jeg sa i sta, det har vært en litt slitsom uke, mye nytt å forholde seg til.»

«Ja, det skjønner jeg.» Even stoppet og så på ham, hadde så lyst til å ta på ham, hadde så lyst til å gi ham en klem. «Kan jeg følge deg bort til der du bor?»

«Gjerne» smilte Isak og de gikk videre, det var ikke langt, tok dem noen få minutter.

Isak stopper utenfor hos seg selv «Her bor jeg da» han så på Even. «I andre etasje. Skulle gjerne bedt deg opp på kaffe eller en øl til, men er redd jeg sovner.

«Vi har det til gode, Isak.» sa Even «Jeg har kosa meg innmari i kveld. Er veldig glad for at du blei med på en øl.»

«Jeg og» sa Isak og tar ett skritt fram «Tror jeg har kosa meg mer i kveld enn jeg har gjort på flere år faktisk.»

Even tok også et skritt frem «Kan jeg gi deg en klem?» han spurte forsiktig, og Isak tok det siste skrittet mot ham, la kinnet sitt inntil hans, tok den ene armen rundt skulderen hans, den andre rundt livet og dro ham inntil seg. Even la begge armene sine rundt Isak og klemte tilbake.

«Takk for i kveld» hvisket Isak i øret hans og klemte enda hardere.

«Takk for i kveld» hvisket Even hest tilbake, og de slapp hverandre i samme øyeblikk. Isak så på ham og smilte, tok ett skritt tilbake og smilte enda mer.

«Gleder meg til i morgen.»

«Jeg og. Natta, sov godt. Mulig jeg sender deg en melding etterpå.»

«Gjerne. Hvis jeg ikke svare er det fordi jeg har sovna.» Isak så på ham, det glitret i øynene hans, Even så han i skinnet fra gatelyset og tenkte at Isak nok var den vakreste mannen han noen sinne hadde møtt. Isak snudde seg og gikk mot døra.

«Ha det, Even. Ses i morgen.»

«Ses i morgen Isak.»

Even så etter Isak som låste opp døra, gikk inn og lukket den etter seg, han sto igjen på fortauet med magen full av sommerfugler, hjertebank, hodet fullt av røde hjerter og i nesen kjenner han lukten av Isak. Han var helt fortapt.


	12. Flaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Middag hos Even og Mikael 
> 
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen - til alle for hyggelige kommentarer og kudos. <3 Stas altså!! <3  
> Jeg svarer alle (tror jeg, håper jeg, prøver jeg på) men gjør de oftest etter at jeg har posta nytt kapittel. :-)
> 
> Sånn at dere er klar over det; middagen kommer nok til å ta i allefall to, kanskje tre kapitler, kommer an på hvordan jeg redigerer dem. Det er nemlig ikke bare-bare med middag...
> 
> <3

Isak lente seg inn mot døra etter at han hadde lukket og låst den. Måtte kjempe mot seg selv for ikke å låse den opp og spurte ut til Even og kaste seg rundt halsen hans. Det hadde vært så hyggelig, så fint, så godt å være med Even hele kvelden. Han dro opp mobilen og kikket på klokka, 2315 – de hadde gått rundt i gatene i halvannen time, den fineste turen Isak noen sinne hadde gått.

Og den klemmen. Så varm, så god, så trygg, så fantastisk. Han kjente enda lukten av Even i nesa, ønsket å bevare den så lenge han klarte. Sto og lente seg mot ytterdøra og bare snuste inn, kjente at litt av lukten satt igjen i sin egen genser, og sniffet litt på den. Ristet litt på hodet av seg selv og lo litt, tenk å stå der å sniffe på en genser for å få lukten av en mann. Men for en mann da. Han hadde vært så hyggelig, så mild, så forståelsesfull, så god – og ja, drittkjekk, det smilet, øynene, hendene, rumpa…. Isak kjente at hjertet hans var i ferd med å eksplodere, og han tenkte enda en tanke; ‘Hvordan i villeste helvete skal jeg klare å vente seks uker før jeg kan kysse den mannen?’ Han hadde jo vært så nære i kveld. Hadde hatt så lyst til å ta hånda til Even da de gikk gatelangs, hadde så lyst til å holde rundt ham, hadde så lyst til å la seg omfavne, la seg holde av de lange armene, begrave ansiktet i halsgropen hans, bare smelte inn mot brystkassa hans, kysse ham. Pokker.

Isak rev seg løs fra tankene, sparket av seg skoa, gikk inn på kjøkkenet og tok seg et stort glass vann, gikk på badet, pussa tenna og krøyp til sengs. Han gledet seg innmari til pizza – pizza, ikke erter, pizza – med Even og Mikael i morgen.  Isak hadde trodd han skulle tatt av som en rakett da Even hadde sagt at de skulle ha pizza. Akkurat som han kunne fly til himmels fordi to 20-kilos sandsekker hadde blitt dyttet ned fra skuldrene hans. Pizza. Og en øl eller to etterpå. Det plinget i telefonen.

_«Tusen, tusen takk for en hyggelig kveld, Isak. Jeg gleder meg veldig til i morgen.»_

_«Takk det samme, Even. Jeg og gleder meg.»_

_«Når skal jeg komme forresten?»_

_«Hvis du kommer i tretida, skal jeg lære deg å lage både pizzasaus og pizzadeig.»_

_«Du tror det er gjort på en dag?»_

_«Hvis ikke, skal jeg da klare å kjøre oppfølgignskurs»_

_« <3 <3»_

 

Isak snappet etter pusten, hjerte igjen. To hjerter faktisk. Even hadde ikke blitt skremt bort av pubturen. Henda skalv så fælt når han skulle skrive svaret at han mistet telefonen to ganger.

_«Melder meg på det kurset med en gang»_

_« <3 <3»_

_«Nå ble jeg veldig glad!  Natta Isak. Sov godt.»_

_«Natta Even, sov godt.»_

 

Isak la telefonen på nattbordet og krøllet seg sammen under dyna. Gikk igjennom kvelden en gang til i hodet, søvnen kom ikke med en gang – for så vidt ikke noe nytt – men i kveld kosa han seg, kosa seg med tanken på hvor hyggelig og avslappet kvelden hadde vært. Og mens han tenkte på hvor fint det hadde vært da de gikk oppover veien mot hans leilighet, så dormet han nok av for han inviterte Even opp på kaffe. De satt i sofaen, pratet, flyttet seg tettere og tettere sammen helt til de satt inntil hverandre, Isak lente seg mot ham og de kysset. Isak bråvåknet da kysset ble brutt, ristet på hodet, men smilte for seg selv og snudde seg rundt og sovnet igjen.

 

Han våknet uthvilt og fornøyd lørdags morgen, hadde tenkt på det siden han flytta hit, at han faktisk var mer uthvilt her enn i Oslo, selv om han kanskje ikke sov så mange timer, men så kom han på at her var det ikke trikk, busser, politibiler, fulle folk, sjukebiler og andre biler – med og uten horn – som passerte utafor vinduet hele natta, så det var vel lettere å sove uforstyrra her da? Få bedre søvn liksom.

Isak sto opp, tassa rundt i leiligheten, rydda, fiksa seg litt frokost, dro over badet i full fart før han bestemte seg for å ta seg en joggetur – både fordi han trengte det og fordi det fikk tida til å gå. Han fikk jogge på asfalt i dag, ettersom han ikke visste hvor turløypene Even snakka om var. Ikke ville han lete etter dem heller, for han ville gjerne at Even skulle vise ham dem. Smilte for seg selv når han tenkte på Even. Gledet seg veldig til kvelden, pizzaskole og hyggelig selskap.

Kledt i treningsklær og med pulsklokka på plass, låste han døra bak seg og gikk ut i vårsola. Det var folk ute i gatene, unger som lekte, foreldre som pratet, noen eldre satt på en benk like bortenfor inngangen hans. Isak smilte. Likte det han så. Likte dette stedet bedre og bedre. Han jogga mot barnehagen, tok veien forbi, langs en lekeplass, inn i ett boligfelt han ikke hadde verken sett eller vært i før. Det var deilig å kjenne kroppen fungere, kjenne pulsen, kjenne musklene jobbe, kjenne farten øke, kjenne at pusten gikk fortere og at hjertet banket på grunn av løping og ikke bare på grunn av forelskelse. Også tenkte han på Even. Hva de hadde snakket om i går, hvor fint det hadde vært og at han snart skulle hjem til Even og Mikael, de skulle lage pizza sammen og de skulle spise sammen.

Fem på to var han hjemme igjen, og han skyndte seg i dusjen. Brukte lang tid foran speilet i dag òg, kom på mens han sto der at han sikkert burde hatt med seg noe til Even og Mikael, men kunne ikke komme på noe. Blomster? Nei, ikke blomster. Vin? Nei, det var ikke et sånn middagsselskap. Sjokolade? Kanskje det, sjokolade, han bestemte seg for det til Even, også hadde Even sagt at Mikael elsket alt med ost, så han skulle kjøpe en pose TortillaCheese til Mikael.

Tre minutter på tre sto han foran Industrigata 4 med skjelvelde bein og dirrende hender. Huset var lite men hadde to etasjer, var gråhvitt, pent, med smårutete vinduer, så ut som det var bygd på femtitallet. Hagen var rammet inn med en hekk, litt høy og virket litt viltvoksende, men hagen ellers så velstelt ut. Ett par frukttrær var det og han trodde han skimtet et lite drivhus, det var huskestativ, klatrestativ og en lekehytte. Garasjeporten sto åpen og han så sykler, sparkesykkel, ski, gressklipper, vinterhjul og andre saker der inne i tillegg til bilen til Even. Isak smilte da han så ett sett med støttehjul som hang på en spiker på veggen. Mikael hadde tydeligvis knekt sykkelkoden.

Han gikk opp trappa, skulle til å ringe på døra men rakk ikke før den gikk opp og en smilende Mikael sto foran ham.

«Hei Isak. Du burde glede deg til pizza. Pappa og jeg har kjøpt inn alt mulig til å ha på. Vi skal lage hver vår. Pappa og jeg pleier det.»

Isak smilte av gutten, han var så ivrig, ubekymret og full av glede og liv. Ansiktet hans var et digert smil.

«Hei! Så bra. Vet du hva Mikael? Jeg har aldri laget pizza før, så jeg er glad dere kan lære meg det.»

«HÆ?» Mikaels vantro ansikt lyste mot ham «Har du aldri lagd pizza før?»

«Nei.»

«Men du liker det?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig, jeg har jo spist pizza før da. Er bare ikke så god på å lage mat.»

«Pappa lager all mat i hele verden han. Han er skikkelig god!»

«Ikke overdriv nå da, Mikael, og la Isak komme inn» stemmen til Even kom fra gangen, og Isak kjente kilingen i magen da han dukket opp i døra. «Hei, så fint at du ville komme.» Even prøvde å blunke til ham over hode på Mikael, men fikk det ikke helt til for begge øynene lukket seg på en gang. Isak kunne ikke annet en smile av det.

«Kunne jo ikke si nei til middag og til og med pizzakurs. Jeg har noe til dere, en til hver» sa han og rakte Mikael og Even hver sin lille pose.

Mikael åpnet og utbrøt «Yess! Jeg digger denne. Åssen visste du at det er favoritten min?»

«Flaks tenker jeg» Isak så bort på Even som smilte igjen, så i sin egen pose og så opp på Isak, munnen litt åpen og det brede smilet bredte seg en gang til.

«Åssen visste du at dette er min favoritt?» Even virket ærlig, og Isak kjente sitringen i magen bre seg enda mer da Even dro opp pakken med sjokoladetrøfler.

«Flaks igjen» sa Isaks, og så inn i Evens blå øyne og ble varm helt ned i tærne av det blikket. Han klarte ikke å holde øyekontakten lenge, for Mikael dro ham i armen.

«Du må komme inn Isak. Jeg skal vise deg brannstasjonen min. Også skal vi lage pizzadeig og pizzasaus.»

Mikael forsvant inn i huset, og Isak tok ett par skitt inn i gangen, tok av seg skoa og jakka. Even sto der fortsatt.

«Takk for en veldig hyggelig kveld i går» sa han og lente seg fram og gav ham en klem. Knærne til Isak holdt nesten på å svikte da han kjente armen rundt skulderen og det litt skjeggete kinnet til Even raspe forsiktig bort i hans.

«Takk det samme. Jeg kosa meg veldig» sa Isak, lente seg litt inn mot Even, la en hånd på ryggen hans og gjengjeldte klemmen, trakk inn lukten av Even og kjente at Even gjorde det samme.

«Isak! Kommer du?» stemmen til Mikael kom fra lenger inn i huset, og Even slapp taket.

«Du er etterlyst,» sa Even lavt og smilte da de slapp hverandre, hånda til Even hvilte et øyeblikk på overarmen hans, og han kjente at han klemte den forsiktig.

«Det er vel en brannstasjon som skal inspiseres,» Isak smilte tilbake og lot sin egen hånda hvile litt på ryggen til Even før han tok den bort.

De gikk inn i stua der Mikael satt klar med brannstasjonen. Isak satte seg ned mens Mikael viste og forklarte, fortalte hva mennene het, hva de gjorde, hvordan de ulike delene på brannstasjonen fungerte. Etter en liten stund ropte Even dem inn på kjøkkenet, Isak og Mikael fikk på seg forklær, og de var klar for pizzakurs.

Isak følte seg så forunderlig rolig på kjøkkenet med de to andre, enda han ikke hadde peil på dette området selv. Men han så på Even og Mikael, de var så samstemte, så enige, det var tydelig at Mikael var med på mye matlaging for han kunne mye, visste hva alt het, hva det bruktes til, brukte skarp kniv som det var den selvfølgeligste ting i verden, rørte i tomatsausen, smakte og pratet. Isak fikk noen lette oppgaver, men fulgte nøye med på hva Even gjorde, hvilke ingredienser han brukte, Isak spurte hva de ulike varene het og Even svarte uten å være belærende. Det var godt å være der sammen med de, Even sendte noen smil og blikk som gjorde Isak helt varm innvendig og Isak sendte noen tilbake som han håpa hadde samme effekten på Even.  

Mikael ble litt stillere etter hvert, han var fortsatt med, men skravlingen avtok betraktelig, og han dumpet stadig vekk ned på en stol og bare satt og så på dem, kanskje fordi Even pratet desto mer om ingredienser, bruksområder og tilbereding eller kanskje fordi det ikke var så interessant for ham som det var for Isak?

Da tomatsausen var ferdig og pizzadeigen sto til heving hadde Mikael allerede gått inn på stua og Even og Isak tok fatt på opprydningen.

«Jeg er ikke så god på å lage mat, men jeg er en racer på å rydde og vaske etterpå» sa Isak mens han fylte vann i kummen og begynte å samle sammen kjeler og utstyr.

«Jeg er nok best på maten. Opprydding og oppvask er litt mer pes syns jeg. Hender nok den blir stående litt utover kvelden.» Even smilte til ham, kom bort til ham og stilte seg vedsiden av oppvaskbenken. «Har du lært noe da?»

«Masse.» Isak dro pusten, pulsen steg litt når Even kom så nærme «har vel lært navnet på flere ingredienser i dag enn de siste fem årene. Ante ikke at det fantes så mange typer tomater jeg» han lo.

Even tok et lite skritt til mot ham «veldig fint at du ville komme og lage pizza med oss da. Det er veldig hyggelig å lage mat sammen.» Isak så på ham, ansiktet hans var nærmere nå, de blå øynene skinte og han smilte litt forsiktig. Isak måtte svelge, hadde så lyst til å bøye seg litt fram, kjenne lukten av Even i nesen, kjenne kinnet sitt mot hans, kanskje streife borti med leppene.

«PAPPA!!»

Ropet kom fra stua «PAPPA!! Jeg tror jeg må kaste opp!!»

«Shitt.» Even tverrsnudde og nesten løp ut i stua. Isak slapp oppvaskkosten i vannet så det spruta, tørket hendene på forkleet, slengte det på benken og fulgte etter Even

Mikael lå i sofaen og var helt hvit-grønn i ansiktet, Even satte seg ned vedsiden av ham og strøk ham ømt over panna.

«Pappa,» Mikael hulket litt «jeg er så kvalm, jeg tror jeg kommer til å kaste opp.» Even tok Mikael i armene sine, løftet ham opp og satte seg ned i sofaen med Mikael i fanget

«Sshhhh, det går bra, Mikael. Det går bra. Gjør det vondt?»

«Jaha…» Mikael klynket og klamret seg til Even.

«Skal jeg gjøre noe?» Isak så seg forvirret rundt, måtte jo gjøre noe.

«Ja, kan du hente en bøtte? Det står en på vaskerommet. Det er andre dør til venstre når du går forbi kjøkkenet. Står under vasken der. Fyll litt vann i den.»

Isak snudde og gikk forbi kjøkkendøra, fant vaskerommet og fant bøtta, fylte litt vann og gikk tilbake.

Even og Mikael satt fortsatt i sofaen, Mikael var krøllet sammen i fanget til Even og klynket. Isak gikk bort og satte bøtta ned på gulvet ved beina til Even, ble stående litt før han satte seg ned i stolen vedsiden av sofaen, så på Even som strøk Mikael over hodet, Mikael som boret ansiktet sitt inn i brystkassa til Even. Plutselig ser han kroppen til Mikael spenner seg, og Even bøyer seg fram, snur Mikael rundt og griper etter bøtta men får ikke tak i den, Isak spretter opp og tar tak i bøtta og løfter den opp foran ansiktet til Mikael som vrenger hele mageinnholdet opp i bøtta. Tre ganger kaster han opp i bøtta, den lille kroppen spenner hele seg og tårene triller. Even sitter stødig og stryker ham over ryggen, over skuldrene, over håret, hvisker beroligende til ham, gang på gang «det går fint, Mikael, bare få det ut, bare få det ut, pappa er her, det går fint.»

Isak holder bøtta og bare ser på dem, akkurat som han er fortrollet. Var det sånn det skulle være, å være fem år – eller kanskje til og med ti år – og være sjuk. Even var så god, så tilstede, så varm, trøstende, kjærlig selv om Mikael fikk oppkast på genseren, rundt munnen, på ermene på genseren til Even. Da Mikael var ferdig med å kaste opp, snudde han seg mot Even og la hodet inn i halsgropen hans og pustet ut, og Even holdt ham fast. Det var sånn det skulle være. Isak kjente bitterheten over sin egen barndom og egne opplevelser stikke i magen, men klarte å trykke det litt bort, tok ned bøtta og spurte;

«Hvor er badet, jeg kan gå og tømme dette i do.»

«Takk Isak,» Even smilte til ham, og stemmen var like varm og rolig som når han snakket til Mikael. «det er døra vedsiden av vaskerommet, og gidder du å ta med en vaskeklut når du kommer tilbake, det ligger i skapet under vasken.»

Isak nikket, tok med seg bøtta og gikk. Han tømte innholdet i bøtta i do mens han konsentrerte seg hard om ikke å kaste opp selv – brakk seg bare et par ganger – gikk inn på vaskerommet og skylte den i vasken der, svelget hard mens han gjorde det, brakk seg fire ganger der og var nærme å kaste opp, men klarte å holde seg, tok bøtta med seg da han hentet vaskeklut, vætet kluten godt og gikk tilbake til stua.

«Tok med bøtta tilbake jeg, i tilfelle. Her er kluten» han gav dem til Even som så på ham og smilte da han tok den imot.

«Tusen takk, det var jo ikke akkurat sånn det skulle bli i dag da.» sa Even og så litt flau ut.

«Men herregud da Even, dette er det jo ingen som kan noe for. Fint å kunne hjelpe deg da. Stakkar liten, hvordan går det med ham?»

«Han har sovna, tenkte jeg skulle legge ham ned på sofa’n, ville bare få vaska av det verste rundt munnen og på fingrene først.»

Even reiste seg og la Mikael forsiktig ned på sofaen, vasket ansiktet hans, fingrene hans og snudde seg til Isak, «Gidder du gi meg det teppet som ligger på stolen der?»

Isak strakk seg etter teppet og gav det til Even som pakket det ømt og kjærlig rundt Mikael, bøyde seg ned og kyssa ham forsiktig på panna, reiste seg opp og gikk mot Isak, så på ham og smilte forsiktig.

«Skal vi gå inn på kjøkkenet?»

«Kanskje jeg burde gå hjem, er jo ikke….» ‘noe hyggelig å ha besøk når man er syk’, skulle Isak si, men rakk ikke å fullføre.

«Nei.» Even avbrøt ham, tok tak i underarmen hans, «Nei, ikke gå hjem Isak…»

«Nei?» Isak så på ham.

«Nei, vi skal jo lage pizza, og…

«Ja?»

«Og jeg liker at du er her.» Even så ned, ble litt rosa i kinnene.

«Jeg liker å være her og, Even.» Isak så på ham, smilte bredt,  «kjøkkenet?» også gikk han inn på kjøkkenet mens Even ble værende igjen på stua.


	13. Skulle vi lage den pizza'n?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta er litt modige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kort tur innom middagen i kveld. 
> 
> Dere er fantastiske lesere, tusen takk - igjen - for alle tilbakemeldinger! 
> 
> <3

Even sto på stua med vaskekluten i hånda og så Isak gå inn på kjøkkenet. ‘Jeg liker å være her også, Even’. Hjertet banket litt hardere da han gikk inn på vaskerommet og slang kluten i maskina og fulgte etter Isak inn på kjøkkenet. Han satt allerede ved kjøkkenbordet da Even kom inn dit, så på noen av tegnebøkene til Mikael som lå der.  

«Han sover nok en stund nå» sa Even og Isak så opp på ham og smilte.

«Så bra, kanskje han sover det av seg, kanskje en gang var nok.»

«Får håpe det.»

Isak så på ham litt alvorlig, men med et forsiktig smil «Så god du var med han når han kasta opp,» sa han plutselig og Even ble litt forundret av ordene, lente seg inn til kjøkkenbenken med begge hendene bak ryggen og så spørrende på ham.

«Hm?»

«Jeg mener, jeg har jo ikke barn selv, så jeg vet jo ikke hvordan man gjør når barn er syke. Vi ringer jo bare til foreldrene når ungene er syke, jeg har jo ikke peiling på hvordan man er med sjuke unger.»

Even så på ham en stund, tenkte over hva Isak hadde sagt, «Men du har vel vært sjuk selv, når du var barn mener jeg. Husker du ikke hva moren og faren din gjorde når du var sjuk?»

Isak fikk et alvorlig, litt trist drag over ansiktet, «Mamma og pappa var ikke sånn som du var med Mikael nå da jeg var syk. Jeg måtte ligge alene i sengen min, og når jeg kastet opp var jeg alene på badet. Fikk kjeft hvis jeg kastet opp noen andre steder, eller hvis jeg bomma på do.» Isak bøyde hodet ned, som han skammet seg.

Even kjente ordene som en knyttneve i magen, så på ham med store øyne, ristet på hodet, flyttet seg litt nærmere og klarte bare å si «Du kødder?»

«Nei» Isak hvisket svaret og så opp på ham, ristet på hodet, «Du, jeg tror ikke jeg vil snakke om det nå, jeg bare ville si til deg at jeg syns du var så flink, så god. Det så så trygt og godt ut for Mikael når han fikk være på fanget ditt når han hadde det vondt og til og med når han kastet opp.»

«Isak….» Even nølte litt, «Det hørtes helt forferdelig ut – å måtte være aleine når du var sjuk – det er greit å snakke om det, og det er greit å la vær…….» han trakk pusten «jeg lytter gjerne når eller hvis du vil.»

«Jeg tror jeg vil det, men ikke akkurat nå.» Isak ristet på hodet og reiste seg, snudde seg bort fra Even så Even gikk etter ham, la armene om skuldrene hans, snudde han rundt og trakk ham mot seg, klemte han inntil seg og kjente at Isak tok imot klemmen.

«Si fra da, Isak.» hvisket Even i øret hans, og Isak nikket. De sto sånn en liten stund, og Even kjente at Isak slappet av litt, kjente at skuldrene hans sank litt og at han lente seg litt inntil ham og det kjentes så godt. Han skulle i hvert fall ikke presse Isak til å snakke om noe som helst, men ville bare vise at han var der hvis han trengte det.

«Skulle vi lage den pizza’n?» Isak trakk seg litt ut fra klemmen og så opp på ham og Even kunne ikke annet enn smile, skjønte at Isak ville tenke på og snakke om noe annet, og det var helt greit.

«Vi skal lage pizza. Skal bare gå og vaske meg litt ordentlig på henda først. Og skifte genser. Tror Mikael fikk tørka av ansiktet sitt på meg før han sovna.» han pekte på ett par flekker på genseren før han gikk ut av kjøkkenet og inn på badet, vasket seg og skiftet.

Tenkte på ordene til Isak. Måtte ligge alene på rommet når han var sjuk. Fikk kjeft hvis han kastet opp andre steder enn på do. Hvilke barn klarer vel å beregne når de skal kaste opp og langt mindre klare å treffe do bestandig. Even skulle ønske han kunne ta bort alle de vonde opplevelsene fra Isak og gi ham sine i stedet. Hans egne minner fra han var syk som barn besto av sofa med pledd og kos, eller netter mellom mamma og pappa i senga deres, hender som strøk over håret eller kosa på ryggen, milde ord, trøstende klemmer. Det var sånn det skulle være å være sykt barn.

Da han kom inn på kjøkkenet igjen, hadde Isak gjort ferdig oppvasken. Han var så fin der han sto, Even hadde lyst til å gå bort til ham, legge armene rundt ham og bare holde ham tett inntil seg, men gjorde det ikke, ville gi Isak tid og rom. Gikk heller bort til bollen med pizzadeig, fant ut at den var ferdig hevet, tømte den ut på benken og begynte å kna den.

De laget ferdig pizzaene sammen. Småpratet litt, Even viste Isak hvordan han skulle få emnene til å bli runde, Isak kløna med sin, men fikk det til med Evens hjelp tilslutt. De fylte de tre pizzaene med det de likte og satte de klare på benken og skrudde på ovnen. Isak dumpa ned på en stol mens Even gikk ut til Mikael, kjente etter om han var varm, han hadde kanskje litt feber, men ikke mye. Han hadde bedre farge i ansiktet nå som han sov, Even håpet at han var over det verste. Isak satt helt stille ved kjøkkenbordet da han kom tilbake, var alvorlig igjen og Even kjente han ble litt engstelig. Isak så opp på Even og trakk pusten.

«Jeg spiser ikke erter fordi pappa tvang meg til å spise det da jeg var 12 år. Jeg hadde mistet dem på gulvet, de var møkkete og ekle og jeg måtte spise dem. Jeg kasta opp, sikkert ti ganger etterpå».

Han sa alt i en pust, det var nok vanskelig å si det og Even kjente at lufta gikk helt ut av ham. Måtte la ordene til Isak synke inn før han kunne ta inn over seg hva han egentlig hadde sagt.

«Jeg ville egentlig ikke fortelle deg det, ikke nå, men jeg er ikke så god på oppkast, så hvis Mikael kaster opp mer, så kan det hende at jeg kommer til å kaste opp også, bare fordi han gjør det.»

Even dumpet ned på stolen rett foran Isak, stirret på ham.

«Eh… faren din tvang deg til å spise erter? Som hadde vært på gulvet? Hvorfor?» Even skjønte med en gang at det var et teit spørsmål, for ansiktet til Isak vred seg i avsky og sinne, og Even kunne se tårene fylle seg i øynene som hadde blitt nesten svarte. Han svelget og blunket flere ganger.

«Hvorfor? Fordi han er psykopat? Ond? Følelsesløs? Kald? Idiot? Veit da faen jeg.» Isak virket irritert, stemmen var hard og kald.

«Jeg mente det ikke sånn da Isak… unnskyld…» han trakk pusten «….jeg sliter bare med å skjønne at noen kan gjøre sånt.» Even kjente at han virkelig ikke kunne forstå det Isak akkurat hadde sagt. Forstå hvordan en voksen mann kunne gjøre det Isak fortalte.

«Jeg skjønner det» ansiktet til Isak ble mildere og han pustet hardt ut «jeg er ikke sur eller sint på deg Even, unnskyld hvis jeg virket sånn. Det er bare vondt å snakke om.»

«Det skjønner jeg veldig godt, men det er modig å snakke om det» Even prøvde seg på et lite smil, så på Isak og fikk et lite smil tilbake.

«Modig?» Isak så på ham, «kanskje det er modig. Men litt flaut og.»

«Flaut?»

«Ja, liksom flaut at jeg ikke kan komme over det. Bli voksen liksom. Du har sikkert noe fra din barndom eller ungdom som du ikke har kommet over som du kanskje vil fortelle men ikke tør fordi det er vanskelig, dumt eller flaut?»

Even kjente blodet forsvant fra ansiktet, hjertet banket og pulsen økte – dette var invitasjonen han trengte, men den kom da veldig plutselig.

«Even?» Isak bøyde seg fram, «Sa jeg noe galt? Unnskyld» han la hånda på skuldra hans. «Du ble helt hvit. Even går det bra?»

Even pustet dypt flere ganger og løftet hodet, så Isak inn i øynene og svelget, tenkte fuck it, det er nå eller aldri. «Du har helt rett, jeg har noe jeg vil fortelle også, men det er ikke flaut. Men jeg er livredd for å fortelle det.»

Isak dro stolen sin nærmer så knærne berørte hverandre så på ham med store øyne. «Fordi?»

«Fordi jeg er redd du kommer til å gå.» Even kjente at stemmen skalv og han måtte se ned, kunne ikke se Isak i øynene med en gang, men klarte etter en liten stund å se opp igjen. Isak så fortsatt på ham med de store grønne øyne, men nå gnistret de samtidig som de var litt forvirret «Gå?»

«Ja, gå. Ikke ville være her. Med meg. Ikke like….. dette...» Even pekte på Isak og seg selv «...lenger».

«Og hvorfor skulle jeg gå og ikke like dette lenger?» Isak pekte på dem begge han også.

Even trakk pusten, nå hadde han sagt A, så da fikk han si B, fikk bare være modig. Ellers ville Isak bare tenke på hva det kunne være og lage egne historier. Han pustet dypt inn og ut noen ganger før han trakk pusten dypt inn en siste gang, så ned, knep øynene så hardt igjen at gule prikker danset foran øyelokkene også hvisket han; «Fordi jeg er bipolar.»

Even pustet ut. Og inn. Det suste i ørene hans, følte at han ikke hørte noe annet enn sine egne pulssalg. Forberedte seg på å se på en tom stol når han åpnet øynene igjen. Men da han lukket dem opp så han knærne til Isak som var helt inntil hans egne, når han løftet blikket litt til, så han hendene til Isak i fanget hans og den ene handa løftet seg og tok tak i hans hånd og klemte den. Evens blikk gikk videre oppover til ansiktet til Isak og han smilte faktisk. Han smilte. Even så ned på hendene deres igjen, hans hånd i Isaks. Isaks hånd var som en varmeovn, den var glovarm og myk, god, trygg. Even løftet blikket igjen og Isak så han inn i øynene, smilte litt forsiktig og dro inn pusten;

«Nei, Even. Du er ikke bipolar. Du **_har_** bipolar lidelse. Du **_er_** Even. Du **_er_** en fantastiske pappa til Mikael og du **_er_** en mann jeg liker innmari godt, en mann jeg liker mer og mer for hvert minutt jeg er sammen med ham og blir kjent med ham.»


	14. Noe å satse på

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetter fra der det slapp i forrige kapittel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er altså så glad for at jeg fant ut at det ikke var det spor skummelt å skrive på norsk. 
> 
> Mange spekulasjoner og mange fine kommentarer - digger det, tusen takk!
> 
> Reiser på påskeferie nå, og veldig usikker på hvordan nettet er dit jeg kommer, så muligens ikke noe nytt kapittel før mandag. Finner jeg en flik av en nett-tilgang i fjellheimen, så kommer det kanskje et kapittel underveis. 
> 
> <3

Even satt og så inn i de gnistrende, grønne, smilende øynene til Isak. Han kjente tårene fylle sine egne øyne og slapp dem ut, ikke en foss, bare noen som trillet sakte nedover kinnet.

«Du går ikke?»

«Hvorfor skulle jeg det?» Isak så på ham «Jeg liker deg, jeg liker å her være sammen med deg, jeg liker dette…» han pekte på seg selv og ham «…jeg liker Mikael. Hvorfor skulle jeg gå?»

«Fordi jeg er… har bipolar lidelse?» ‘Han liker fortsatt å være her sammen med meg, han liker fortsatt å være her sammen med meg’ sa det inni Evens hodet, han trodde nesten ikke det var sant.

«Og det betyr at du plutselig har blitt en helt annen enn den du har vært fram til for to minutter siden?»

«Nei» Even skjønte ikke dette helt, Isak var jo så rolig, Isak visste sikkert ikke hva det var å ha bipolar lidelse «Nei, men det kan bli mye greier da.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Jeg har episoder, kan bli veldig manisk, ikke vite hva jeg gjør, jeg kan bli skikkelig deprimert, ikke ville prate med noen, si slemme ting til de rundt meg, til de jeg er… er glad i, jeg blir gira noen ganger og blir litt slitsom å holde ut med og jeg blir deppa noen ganger og det er slitsomt å være med meg da også.»

«Ja, jeg veit hva bipolar lidelse er, Even» stemmen hans var rolig, forståelsesfull, spørrende «og det er derfor jeg skal gå?»

«Ja?» han tok det i seg med en gang «Nei, nei nei ei, jeg vil jo ikke at du skal gå, men….» Even trakk pusten, gned seg over øynene med den hånda Isak ikke holdt i, ville ikke slippe den, «men det er det som har skjedd før da. Derfor var jeg så redd for å si det, for jeg vil jo ikke at du skal gå..» han så ned, klarte ikke helt å se Isak i øynene akkurat nå. Han hadde vært så redd og egentlig så sikker på at han kom til å gå, så han var litt overveldet.

«Så bra, for jeg har ikke tenkt meg noe sted. Jeg har tenkt å spise pizza sammen med deg i kveld, og jeg har lyst til å finne på ting med deg i morgen, neste dag, neste uke, neste måned..…»

Even så opp på Isak og lot ordene synke inn. Det virket virkelig som han mente det, som om han faktisk ville være her.

«Men jeg er psykisk syk» Even klarte ikke å gi seg, måtte dra seg selv litt ned, måtte påpeke det.

«Ja? Mange er psykisk syke Even, men det betyr ikke at de er dårligere mennesker, er verdt mindre eller vanskeligere å bli glad i for det. Er et menneske med leddgikt mindre verdt enn ett uten? Er et menneske som har kreft mindre verdt enn et uten? Er ett menneske med astma mindre verdt enn et uten?»

«Nei…»

«Akkurat.» Isak smilte til ham og klemte hånden hans. «Så da foreslår jeg at du slutter å snakke bullshitt om deg selv!»

Even kunne ikke annet en slippe ut en litt lett, halvveis oppgitt latter «Ok. Jeg skal slutte. Prøve iallfall.»

«Fint! Skulle vi stekt de pizzaene eller? Begynner å bli sulten jeg.» Isak strøk tommelen over hånda hans, klemte den litt igjen og smilte enda mer, vakre mannen, like vakker på utsiden som på innsiden virket det som. Even så nøye på ham, øynene til Isak så rolig tilbake, han holdt blikket hans og det var så betryggende, så godt, varmt. Lot ordene til Isak virkelig synke inn. Isak mente visst det han sa, vek ikke med blikket, han hadde ikke noen usikkerhet i stemmen, hånden hans lå trygt rundt hans egen, tommelen strøk fortsatt forsiktig oppå håndbaken hans, han mente det. Even nikket forsiktig og smilte.

«Vi skal steke pizza.» Han klemte hånda til Isak tilbake og reiste seg opp og klarte å hviske fram et «Takk.»

«Sjæl takk» sa Isak, reiste seg, fortsatt med smil i hele ansiktet, tok tak i skuldrene hans, snek hendene bak nakken hans, lente seg inn og klemte han, tett inntil seg. « Takk for at du fortalte, for at du var modig.»

Even la litt usikker armene rundt livet til Isak, begravde ansiktet sitt i håret hans og sukket mens han kjente den deilige lukten av Isak i nesa. Han vred litt på hodet og hvisket forsiktig i øret til Isak «Det var du og.»

«Var vel modige begge to da.» sa Isak og trakk seg ut av klemmen. «Vi har nok mye vi må snakke om og fortelle hverandre, men nå må du steke disse pizzaene først, ellers tror jeg muligens jeg sulter i hjel.»

Even nikket «Vi har mye å snakke om, seinere», smilte, gikk over til kjøkkenbenken og satte den ene pizzaen i ovnene,

De spiste pizza i stua, ettersom Mikael våkna mens pizzaene steikte. Han ville ikke ha pizza, men ville gjerne se en film, og da kunne de jo holde ham med selskap. Mikael krølla seg opp i sofaen mellom dem, hodet på brystet til Even og beina i fanget til Isak. Praten gikk lett, de hadde mye å prate om, mange felles interesser og mange ulike interesser. Isak gjorde narr av den sære filmsmaken til Even, mens Even tok tilbake og mente at de amerikanske actionfilmene Isak så på var lavmål.

Mikael sovna etter hvert igjen, og Even foreslo at de tok en øl på kjøkkenet.

«Veldig glad for at du kunne komme i kveld altså,» sa Even da de satt på kjøkkenet med hver sin øl. «Selv om det ikke akkurat ble som jeg hadde tenkt da, så håper jeg at du har kosa deg.»

 «Du Even, ikke tenk på det da. Jeg har kosa meg masse. Unger blir jo sjuke hele tida, er ikke akkurat noe man planlegger da.»

Even nikket.

«Dessuten kom det jo noe godt ut av det da.» Isak smilte til ham.

«Ja?»

Isak nølte litt; «Ja, vi fikk jo vært skikkelige modige begge to,» han smilte  «Dessuten; ingenting slår vel ‘bli-kjent’-faktoren mer enn å må hjelpe til med omgangssyken på første besøk? Nå vet jeg jo både hvor vaskerommet deres og vaskeklutene er. Kan være kjekt å vite.»

Even måpte litt av hva Isak hadde sagt, men så begynte han og le og Isak sprutet ut i latter han og. Even var så glad for at han satt her med Isak enda. At han ikke hadde gått for lenge siden, men at han var der, og det virket som han kom til å bli en stund til.

«Og pizzaene var veldig gode. Var gøy å være med på å lage ordentlig pizza, har aldri lagd pizza før jeg.»

«Må starte en plass veit du. Neste gang kan **_du_** lage pizzasausen.» Even smilte til ham og dytta han i skulderen.  

«Så du vil ikke ha en spiselig pizza neste gang altså?» Isak smilte skjevt mot ham og fikk Even til å begynne å le igjen. Han kjente det krible litt ekstra når de snakket om neste gang. Det ble en neste gang, det var han helt sikker på nå. Og forhåpentligvis en gang etter det også. Og mange ganger etter det igjen.

«Jeg kommer jo ikke til å overlate alt til deg da, kommer til å overvåke deg.»

«Lurt.» Isak smilte, tok en slurk av ølen. «God øl.»

«Ja, den har jeg ikke laga sjøl altså, men jeg har tenkt på det, å brygge egen øl altså. Har noen arbeidskolleger som gjør det, det blir som regel veldig godt.»

«Hadde et par kompiser på skolen som gjorde det jeg og, men har aldri frista egentlig. Må kanskje lære meg å lage mat først».

«Tja, det ene trenger jo ikke å utelukke det andre da.»

«Sant det.» Isak tok en slurk til, så på ham og smilte, «men det er vel viktigere å kunne å lage mat kanskje?»

«Jo, antageligvis,» Even smilte «Jeg lærer deg gjerne å lage mer mat jeg altså. Hva vil du lære?»

«Helt vanlig middag kanskje» han nølte litt før han fortsatte «men ikke erter.»

«Nei, dropper de ertene» Even så på ham, Isak fikk det litt triste draget over ansiktet igjen, han så ned i fanget sitt og sukket litt. «Vi snakker om noe annet?»

Isak så på ham, nikket, smilte forsiktig, tok en slurk øl til og Even strakk seg fram og klemte hånden hans og smilte tilbake. «Vi snakker om noe annet,» Isak mumlet og trakk pusten, så opp på ham igjen, klemte hånda hans tilbake og lente seg bakover. Even kjente at hånda hans ble kald og tom når Isak lente seg tilbake og trakk hånda til seg. Ville egentlig holde den hånda mer, sånn hele tida liksom. Isak fortsatte «Noen planer for resten av helga? Det er jo fri på mandag. 1. mai og greier.»

«Ja, litt planerI morgen skal Mikael og jeg på middag til mamma og pappa – hvis Mikael er i form til det da – og på mandag skal jeg gå i 1.maitog.»

«What?» Isak så ut som et spørsmålstegn.

«Ja, arbeidernes fridag. Går jo i tog da. Ikke si at du ikke går i tog på 1.mai, Isak?»

«Eh, nei, gjør ikke det gitt.» Isak så faktisk litt engstelig ut og litt skuffa.

«Serr?»

«Ja, jeg mener, jeg har aldri engasjert meg så mye i politikk, har liksom hatt nok annet å holde på med, det…»

Even klarte ikke å holde seg og begynte å le, Isak så bare dumt på ham, «du kødda?»

«Ja, Isak. Jeg kødda. Jeg går nok ikke i tog 1.mai. Er nok ikke så veldig politisk engasjert jeg heller. Vil gjerne finne på noe med deg, skal Mikael og jeg vise deg en av turstiene i området kanskje?»

«Gjerne» Isak lyste opp, «det hadde vært veldig hyggelig.»

«Ikke sant. Du da? Noen planer for i morgen?»

«Nja, må lese meg litt opp på jobbting. Skal ha foreldresamtaler med alle på gruppa mi i løpet av mai, så må lese igjennom gamle papirer.»

«Med meg og?» Even så på ham.

«Skal vel det. Mikael er jo på gruppa mi»

«Hm» Even så på Isak, lurte litt på hvordan det kom til å bli. Sitte der og prate om Mikael og se på den vakre mannen foran seg. Var redd han kunne bli litt ukonsentrert.

«Syns du det blir rart?»

«Tja, nei, jo. Det kommer jo an på da.» Even kjente han ble litt nervøs. Visste ikke helt hvor de var, hva han skulle si. Foreldresamtale med Isak kom til å bli veldig rart hvis de skulle fortsette den veien de hadde begynt på, og det håpet jo Even de skulle.

«Kommer an på hva?» Isak smilte lurt til ham.

«Nei, jeg mener…» han kremtet «jeg mener hvis det..» han så på Isak som stirret på ham med et smil som nesten så ut som det var litt ertende, «..jeg mener hvis vi finner ut at dette…» han pekte på seg selv og Isak «… at dette er noe å satse på da.» hjertet hans banket som besatt nå, han var helt sikker på at det syntes igjennom tøyet. Han var helt klam i hendene og det sitret i beina.

Isak smilte bredere, gikk over fra ertende til veldig fornøyd for hvert ord Even sa. «Tror du det er det da? Noe å satse på?» Isak lente seg framover igjen, så han inn i øynene

«Jeg håper det,» Even kjente at han ble litt roligere av smilet øynene til Isak «og tror det.»

«Jeg og» Isak nikket «men jeg tror vi bør ta det helt rolig.» Han smilte og grep hånda til Even som fortsatt lå på bordet.

«Helt rolig» sa Even smilte bredt og klemte hånda til Isak.


	15. Kan jeg løpe foran?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta på tur - må bare hjemom hos Isak først. Han tenker litt for mye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tilbake fra påskefjellet en dag før tida, og dette er INGEN aprilspøk.. :-)
> 
> Langt kapittel - ble for vanskelig å dele det. 
> 
> <3

Da Isak gikk hjemover seinere den kvelden måtte han smile for seg selv. Det hadde vært den mest innholdsrike middagen han hadde vært på, den fineste selv om det definitivt hadde vært den vanskeligste. Kanskje burde han gått rett etter Mikael hadde kasta opp første gangen, men angra ikke på at han ikke hadde gjort det. Da hadde de nok ikke hatt en avtale på søndag, og da hadde ikke Even og han fått praten over ølen, der de ble enige om å «satse på» – herregud for et teit uttrykk – dette. Men ta det rolig? ‘ _Ta det ROLIG? **ROLIG???** Isak du er muligens verdens største kronidiot. Hvordan er det mulig å ta det rolig med den mannen? Hvordan kunne du si noe så idiotisk’_ han småkjeftet på seg selv der han gikk hjem. Vandret i tankene fra å være helt over seg av glede og magen full av sommerfugler til å være kjempeirritert på seg selv og ordvalgene han hadde brukt.

Tenkte på når Even hadde fortalt at han hadde bipolar lidelse, hvor nervøs han hadde vært. Isak hadde sett for seg noe mye, mye verre, at han var dødssyk, at han hadde sitti i fengsel, at han hadde aluminiumsbein eller noe sånt – tja, nei, han visste ikke hva han tenkte egentlig, men ikke bipolar. Isak visste en del om det å ha bipolar lidelse, hadde lest om det, hadde hatt en kompis på barnehagelærerstudiet som hadde det og lært mye av ham. Tenkte ikke på det i det hele tatt, men skjønte jo at det var en big deal for Even, skjønte at han hadde blitt skuffa før, at folk bare hadde stikki av.

Isak tenkte på mamma som også var psykisk syk. Burde kanskje fortalt det til Even allerede, men skulle nok klare å gjøre det snart. Det var alvorligere med mammas sykdom, paranoid schizofreni, hun var jo ikke tilstede nesten i det hele tatt lenger. Helt inn i sin egen verden, men hun var jo allikevel mamma, og på gode dager kunne han fortsatt se glimt av den hun hadde vært før, før sykdommen tok over det meste. Det var bare det at det var så sjelden.

Isak låste opp døra til leilighetene sin og gikk inn. Sparka av seg skoa og dumpa ned på sofaen. Dro fram telefonen og sendte Even en melding.

_«Trygt hjemme. Takk for en innholdsrik kveld.»_

Svaret kom ganske umiddelbart – mistenkte Even for å sitte klar med mobilen.

_«Så bra. Takk sjæl, for kvelden, for hjelpa, for at du ble selv om Mikael ble dårlig.»_

_«Du, jeg kosa meg jeg veldig jeg altså, selv om det ble litt alvorlig og.»_

 

Og det var sant. Han hadde kosa seg hele tiden, selv om det hadde blitt litt mer alvorlig enn han kanskje hadde sett for seg på forhånd. Det var egentlig veldig godt og, å ha fortalt litt, nå var det lettere å fortsette. Selv om han kjente nå, når han var hjemme i sin egen leilighet og fikk Even litt på avstand, at han var litt redd. Nei, veldig redd. Redd for at det skulle bli for mye. For mye av ham for Even, for mye Isak å håndtere for ham som allerede hadde så mye. For det var ikke alltid lett for Isak selv å håndtere alle minnene, all bagasje han hadde, alt som han ikke hadde fortalt Even om. Even hadde jo både Mikael og sykdommen sin og håndtere, kunne det bli for mye hvis han måtte forholde seg til Isak og?

Det var lenge siden sist han hadde ligget i fosterstilling og hyperventilert nå. Lenge siden han hadde våknet dryppende våt av svette om natta fordi marerittene red ham. Lenge siden angsten hadde grepet som en klo rundt hjertet hans og panikken satte seg i hele ham. Lenge siden han hadde åpnet døra til hjertet sitt for andre enn de som hadde vært der i flere år. Han hadde vel egentlig aldri åpnet seg verken halvt eller helt for noen av de han hadde vært sammen med oppigjennom. Bare surfa på overflaten. Men nå var døra på gløtt og han var egentlig klar for å åpne det enda mer, selv om han var dritredd for at når han åpnet for å slippe noen inn, så kom andre ting til å åpne seg og slippe ut og. Minnene. De han helst ville ha kontroll på, de han helst ville ha langt der nede, borte, ute av rekkevidde.

‘Pling’.

_«Så bra. Er fortsatt lei meg for at Mikael blei sjuk.»_

_«Det går veldig fint, som jeg sa; ingen kan noe for at de blir syke.»_

_«Jeg veit jo det, men det ble jo ikke akkurat som planlagt.»_

_«Livet blir ikke så ofte som man planlegger.»_

_«Det er sant.»_

_«Går det bra med ham, forresten? Ikke kastet opp mer?»_

_«Ikke kastet opp mer, så jeg håper det er over.»_

_«Så bra!»_

_«Takk for det du sa, forresten. Om sykdommen min. Ingen har sagt det sånn før, det var så fint.»_

_«Men det er jo sant. Ingen er sykdommen sin. Alle er jo seg selv, sykdom definerer ingen._

_«Jeg veit jo egentlig det, men når andre definerer meg ut fra sykdommen, så er det lett å tro på dem.»_

_«Skjønner det. Lett å tro på det andre sier. Glemme det som egentlig er sant.»_

_«Ja, det er det. Så det var veldig fint at du minnet meg på det.»_

_«Mikael spurte etter deg forresten, da jeg bar ham opp i sta. Han syns det var dumt at han ikke fikk spist godis med deg.»_

_«Du får hilse og si at jeg kommer og spiser godis en annen gang.»_

_«Vi skal jo på tur sammen på mandag, kan vel spise litt godis da?»_

_«Godis på tur er helt innafor!»_

_«Helt innafor!»_

_« <3» _

_« <3»_

_«Men du? Tror jeg må prøve å få sove litt. Har litt jobb å drive med i morgen.»_

_«Ja, jeg tror jeg skal sove jeg og.»_

_«Sov godt, Isak.»_

_« <3»_

_«Sov godt, Even»_

_« <3»_

 

Isak rusla inn på badet, pussa tennene og krøp til sengs. Tenkte gjennom kvelden med et lite smil om munnen og sovnet. Men det var ingen rolig søvn han fikk den natten. Han vred seg rundt, kavet, strevet. I drømmen fikk han meldinger fra mamma, om at pappa hadde kommet hjem og at han måtte komme. Det i seg selv var skremmende, men ikke det verste, han var vant til meldinger om både det ene og andre fra mamma. Men i drømmen kom pappa tilbake. Pappa som truet, pappa som lo, sto med erter foran ham og tvang ham til å spise dem igjen, pappa som kjeftet, som slo. Og nå slo han ikke mamma, i drømmen var det han pappa slo. Slo ham i magen, i ryggen, i ansiktet. Han visste ikke hvorfor pappa var sinna, men det visste han aldri som barn eller. Det var alltid noe han hadde gjort eller ikke gjort – det kom an på dagsformen. Noen ganger hadde Isak ryddet etter en av pappas sjøslag i stua, da var det galt. Noen ganger hadde han ikke ryddet etter et lignende slag, da var det galt. Uansett var det kjeft å få. Men han hadde aldri slått Isak, bortsett fra nå. I drømmen.

Isak bråvåknet, gjennomvåt av svette, satte seg opp i sengen og lot tårene trille. Han ville ikke huske. Han ville ikke at han skulle komme tilbake igjen. Ville ikke ha ham tilbake i verken mareritt eller virkelighet igjen, ville bare få det bort, men det gikk visst ikke. Isak begravde ansiktet i hendene, jobbet iherdig for å få minnet fra drømmen bort; stappa det langt bak i hodet, ned i en sekk, knøt igjen, ned i en skuff, låste den, ned i en kiste, låste den, ned i et svart hull…..   – samme taktikken som han brukte med alle minnene han ikke ville ha opp igjen, samme taktikk som han hadde brukt i mange år.

Isak visste innerst inne at det ikke var noen spesielt god taktikk, for minnene kom alltid opp igjen, de ble ikke borte. Men de funket i øyeblikket og da var det nok.

 

\---

Søndagen brukte han til å jobbe, satt på arbeidsrommet i barnehagen og fant fram alle barnemappene. Leste gjennom referater fra foreldresamtaler angående alle de barna han hadde på gruppa si. Kjente at dette var en av delene med jobben som både mest krevende, men også den delen som oftest gav ham enda mer giv til å gjøre jobben enda bedre. Å kunne sitte å snakke med foreldrene og ha fokus kun på deres barn, prøve å få fokus på alt det barnet faktisk kunne, alt det barnet var, alt barnet gjorde som var bra istedenfor å fokusere på det barnet ikke kunne eller det barnet gjorde feil/galt. Foreldre var ofte rare sånn, de var veldig opptatt av hva barnet deres ikke kunne istedenfor å se alt det barnet gjorde kjempebra.

Da han kom fram til barnemappa til Mikael nølte han. Visste ikke om han hadde lyst til å lese den, det var ett eller annet som gjorde at det sa stopp inni ham. Ville ikke vite hva det sto der, ville ikke vite hva Even hadde snakket med andre barnehagelærere om, det føltes som han snoka i privatlivet deres. Ville at Even skulle fortelle om Mikael, ville bli kjent med Mikael uten at han leste hva en annen barnehagelærer hadde sagt om han.

 _‘Skjerp deg, det er jobben din’_ sa Isak til seg selv, men åpna ikke mappa. La den til side og tok fram neste mappe. Kjente ingenting av den følelsen han hadde hatt med mappa til Mikael på dette barnet. Ristet på hodet og tenkte at han måtte snakke med noen om dette. Hva han skulle gjøre.

Han gikk hjem igjen i kveldinga, gleda seg til å slenge seg på sofaen og sende noen meldinger med Even, gledet seg til tur i morgen, gledet seg til jobb på tirsdag. Tenkte han var heldig.

_«Hei. Hvordan er formen til Mikael?»_

_«Er dere klare for tur i morgen?»_

_«Formen er bra igjen, vi er klare for tur. Gleder oss.»_

_«Er det nistepakke-tur, eller er det bare sjokolade-og-kaffe-tur?»_

_«Kommer an på deg, hvor langt du vil gå.»_

_«Det er opp til deg. Er Mikael glad i å gå tur?»_

_«Han digger det, og så lenge du er med, så tror jeg han kan gå uante lengder.»_

_«Haha, så det er jeg som er gulrota liksom?»_

_«Ja, ikke veit jeg hva du har gjort med ham, men han gleder seg så. Kanskje fordi det ble så dårlig dag for ham i går.»_

_«Ja, det var jo ikke akkurat noen høydare.»_

_«Har du fått gjort det du skulle i dag?»_

_«Ja, for så vidt. Rakk å lese gjennom alle barnemappene, bortsett fra en…»_

_«En?»_

_«For jeg ville ikke lese den.»_

_«Mikael sin?»_

_«Ja.»_

_«Hvorfor ikke?»_

_«Det ble bare veldig rart å skulle sitte der og lese hva du og en annen barnehagelærer hadde snakket om. Følte som jeg snoka liksom.»_

_«Men det var ikke sånn med de andre?»_

_«Nei, det er jo jobb liksom.»_

_«Og Mikael sin er ikke jobb?»_

_«Jo, men det ble liksom litt vanskelig. Jeg ble vel litt redd for å finne ut av hva som står der, hva dere har snakka om, om det er noe jeg bør være klar over før jeg leser den. Vil jo gjerne høre det fra deg i stedet.»_

_«Ååå, Isak. <3»_

_«Det står nok ikke mye der, Mikael har hatt en ganske normal utvikling tror jeg.»_

_«Fint..»_

_«Det eneste må være om det står noe om mamma’n hans da, i referat fra de første åra. Vi snakket litt om henne da, husker jeg.»_

Isak kjente at han ble litt anspent av meldingen til Even angående mamma’n til Mikael. Han visste jo – etter hva Magnus sa – at mamma’n ikke var i bildet i det hele tatt, men allikevel, det var et menneske som Even var nødt til å forholde seg til uansett, og et menneske som Mikael måtte forholde seg til. Neste melding kom fra Even før han fikk svart.

_«Jeg vil gjerne fortelle om henne selv, men ikke på meldinger.»_

_«Det går fint, Even. Jeg vil gjerne høre.»_

_«Takk.»_

_« <3»_

_«Men du?»_

_«Vi ble ikke enige om vi skulle på matpakke-tur, eller sjokolade-og-kaffe-tur i morgen?»_

_«Jeg går for matpakke-tur»_

_«Er en fin topp vi kan gå til, Mikael og jeg har vært der før.»_

_«Høres topp ut»_

_«:-D)_

_«Hehe… topp….»_

_«Stien starter i skogholtet bak ungdomsskolen, jeg viste deg ungdomsskolen på fredag, gjorde jeg ikke?»_

_«Eh, jo, det gjorde du sikkert…»_

_«Fikk du det ikke med deg?»_

_«Eh, tror kanskje ikke det. Var en litt sånn distraherende fyr i nærheten.»_

_«Hæ?»_

_« :-D»_

_«Helt sant.»_

_« ;-)»_

_«Mikael og jeg kommer bort til deg vi, skal vi starte rundt 1100?»_

_«Høres topp ut!»_

_«Liker du kakao?»_

_«Hvem liker ikke kakao?»_

_«Sant. Jeg koker kakao.»_

_«Da ses vi.»_

_«Sov godt, Even.»_

_« <3»_

_«Det gjør vi.»_

_«Sov godt, Isak.»_

_« <3»_

Isak rusla i seng, var som vanlig langt fra sikker på at han fikk sove, men han prøvde å være streng med seg selv og alltid komme seg i seng allikevel, helst før 2230, og det fikk han til nå og. Begynte å tenke gjennom alt som hadde skjedd siste uka, og kjente at han ble imponert over hvor store forandringer man kan oppleve på bare syv dager. Dagen etter var det bare en uke siden han først møtte Even og Mikael, også skulle han på tur sammen med dem. Han hadde spist middag sammen med dem allerede. Irriterte seg fortsatt over det han hadde sagt dagen før – det om å ta det rolig – han ville jo egentlig ikke det.

\---

Isak satt klar på trappa og så Even og Mikael komme opp gata. Han reiste seg og vinka til dem, og Mikael kom løpende mot ham.

«Hei, Isak!»

«Hei Mikael!»

«Gleder du deg til tur? Vi skal opp på Knutåsen. Jeg har vært der mange ganger før, det er kjempefint der, men det er litt langt og gå altså.»

«Jeg gleder meg veldig. Også er det veldig godt å se at du er frisk igjen!» Isak rufset han i håret. Even kom opp bak Mikael og la hendene på skuldrene hans. Smilet til Even gikk helt ned i tærne til Isak, og han smilte tilbake.

«Klar?»

«Som en egg» Isak så på ham og tok sekken på ryggen. Både Even og Mikael hadde sekk på ryggen også, Mikael en liten en og Even en større. Even sin så fullstappet ut, og Isak lurte på hva han hadde fylt sekken med. Selv hadde han en termos med kaffe, kopp, sitteunderlag, matpakke, kjeks, sjokolade og ett par appelsiner.

De gikk mot Kiwi, forbi den og veien in til puben og kom etter hvert til ungdomsskolen.

«Her er den ja, nå husker jeg at vi gikk forbi den.»

«Ja, her var den. Vi skal rundt den og bak der, så kommer vi inn på veien som går opp i skogen og etter hvert inn på stien som går opp til Knutåsen.» Even pekte opp mot ungdomsskolen.

Mikael så på Even og spurte «Kan jeg løpe foran?»

«Løp i vei du» Even smilte til han og rufset ham i håret. «Vi kommer etter. Vent ved krysset i første bakken da?»

«Jada, pappa» Også løp han.

«Dere har gått her mye?» Isak så på ham og gikk litt nærmere. Så nærme at overarmene deres kom borti hverandre.

«Ja, vi er faktisk på tur nesten hver helg. Liker å komme meg litt ut, spesielt i de periodene det er mye redigerings- eller skrivejobbing. Godt å få litt luft og klarne huet litt i naturen.»

«Ser på Mikael at han er kjent her.» Ser på Mikael som springer foran, stopper opp, ser på noe, tar det opp, kaster det fra seg før han springer videre, stopper, snur seg og vinker til dem, før han fyker av gårde igjen.

«Ja, dette er favoritten hans. Du kommer til å skjønne det når vi kommer opp på toppen. Det er flott der.» Even gløtter bort på ham og smiler.

«Har det alltid vært bare dere to?» Isak glipper ordene litt før han egentlig hadde tenkt å gjøre det, men nå var det gjort. Var litt nervøs for reaksjonen til Even, men han bare fortsatte å smile.

«Ja.» Even trekker pusten «Mamma’n hans ville ikke ha barn. Ville adoptere ham bort, men jeg sa nei. Jeg var 21 og visste vel egentlig ikke hva jeg gjorde, men er veldig glad for at jeg gjorde det.»

«Var dere…eh… sammen, og hun bare stakk?» Isak så på ham, skjønte ikke helt hvordan det gikk an.

«Nei,» Even så ut i lufta «Det var en glipp faktisk. Litt mye alkohol, litt mye god stemning, så endte vi i seng og ‘noen’ glemte kondom, og vipps, pappa.» han smilte ned på Isak «Men det var den beste glippen jeg noen gang kunne gjort. Ønsker meg ikke noe annet liv i det hele tatt. Har ikke gjort det siden jeg fikk Mikael i armene mine for første gang.»

Isak så på ham, hørte på inderligheten og kjærligheten i stemmen hans.

«Det synes» sa han og Even møtte blikket hans.

«Hadde mange runder med både meg selv, mamma, pappa og Mikael før han ble født da. Pratet mye.»

«Mikael?»

«Ja, bestekompisen min heter Mikael også. Litt sært å kalle opp ungen etter bestekompisen, men det ble sånn.» Even lo litt av sine egne ord, «Mikael har vært der for meg helt siden jeg var liten. Har støtta meg, backa meg, dratt meg, holdt meg, var der hele veien når jeg fikk diagnosen, og spesielt når jeg bodde i Oslo etter at mamma og pappa flytta hit. Det var Mikael som overbeviste meg til slutt om at jeg kunne klare å være pappa, at jeg kom til å bli en god pappa selv om jeg er bipolar…»

«..har bipolar lidelse, Even» Isak brøt inn.

«…har bipolar lidelse.» Even gav ham et stort smil, og strøk ham over skuldra og overarmen. Isak kjente at han godt kunne holdt hånda si der, men Even slapp den ned igjen og fortsatte fortellingen «Og jeg visste at ble det en gutt måtte han bare ha Mikael i navnet. For navnet betyr så mye godt og trygt for meg, og da måtte jo det bli godt og trygt for barnet også. Men han har ett navn til da. Mikael skulle egentlig være mellomnavn bare. Han heter Leo Mikael, men det har blitt bare Mikael. Både mamma og pappa kalte ham Mikael og Mikael syns det var veldig stas, selv om det er litt plundrete. Og Mikael liker IKKE at noen kaller ham Leo Mikael.» Even trakk pusten.

Isak så på ham.

«Mikael høres ut som Jonas.»

«Hvordan da?» Even så på ham og smilte

«Alltid der for meg, alltid trygg og sikker, sier alltid de riktige tingene, pusher på de riktige stedene, drar på de riktige stedene, er der for meg – alltid.»

«Høres ut som sånn Mikael er ja.»

De lo litt forsiktig.

«Men det har vel ikke vært bare lett? Å være alene mener jeg? Ser jo mange foreldre som strever når de er to.»

«Nei, men jeg flytta jo ned hit da, for å bo nærme mamma og pappa. De har vært der hele veien. Fikk gjort ferdig utdannelsen takket være dem og Elise – søstra mi – hun bodde hjemme enda da, og var MYE barnevakt.»

«Hehe, så godt da. Ikke rart Mikael gleder seg til å reise å besøke henne da?»

«Nei, det er ikke det. Hun har bodd der noen år nå, og Mikael savner henne. Jeg og da. Hun var hjemme på ferie i fjor sommer, og jula før der, men eller lite.»

«Synd du ikke kan være med da.»

«Ja, men sånn er det. Og akkurat nå ville jeg aldri i verden dratt tre uker til USA.» Even grep tak i hånda til Isak som dinglet rett ved siden av hans, og Isak kvapp litt, så seg rundt for å sjekke at ingen var der. Det var ikke det, så han grep hånda tilbake og klemte den. Fingrene deres fletta seg inn i hverandre og Isak så opp på Even og smilte.

«Det er jeg veldig glad for.» Isak klemte fingrene sammen og kjente Even gjøre det samme.

Even rensket stemmen, hadde vist lyst til å fortelle mer, og Isak så på ham, «bare fortsett med det du skulle si.»

«Ja, jeg fikk gjort ferdig utdannelsen og var kjempeheldig og fikk jobb i det produksjonsselskapet jeg jobber i nå. Fikk mye frihet, og hadde råflaks med at NRK ville kjøpe ett par av manusene mine kjapt, for det gjorde at jeg fikk beholde friheten. Har en halvveis freelance-stilling i tillegg til faststilling. Må ta to-tre oppdrag i selskapet i året og har lange friperioder der jeg mottar en lav fastlønn mens jeg f.eks skriver eller er i andre oppdrag. Perfekt for meg.»

«Høres ut som du har hatt hellet med deg – i tillegg til å være dyktig.» Isak så bort på ham og klemte hånden hans igjen. Ville ikke slippe før han absolutt måtte.

«Ja, litt flaks, men det har vært mye hard jobbing og. Det første manuset NRK kjøpte skrev jeg mens Mikael var baby.  Skrevet mens han sov, han var en veldig rolig baby som sov mye, så jeg hadde mye tid til det innimellom studiene – eller som en del av studiene. Deler av manuset brukte jeg på skolen.»

Isak så på Even fra siden, han snakket med hele ansiktet og den hånda som ikke holdt hans, smilet hans, øynene hans, alt var så engasjert, så levende, så flott.

«Hva slags utdannelse har du egentlig?»

«Bachelor i film og TV.»

«Stilig. Aldri hørt om faktisk.»

«På tide da» Even dyttet ham litt i siden og smilte til ham. «Har vel noe med interesse å gjøre vil jeg tro.»

«Helt sikkert.» Isak smilte.

«Du da? Hvorfor valgte du barnehagelærer?»

Isak kjente at han ble litt usikker på hva han skulle si, hvor mye han skulle fortelle, men Even hadde vært åpen og ærlig hele veien, så da burde vel han følge etter. «Jeg har alltid likt barn, de er åpne, ærlige, spontane og lever i nået. Jeg liker det og jeg liker å være med dem, liker å undre meg med dem, liker å være en som kan vise og lære dem mange ting. Også vil jeg gjerne prøve å gjøre en forskjell da. Være en som kanskje ser ting hos dem som ikke har det greit, være en som sier fra, slik at de barna jeg har hos meg ikke trenger å ha en barndom som ikke er grei.» Isak kjente stemmen sprekke litt.

«Som den du selv har hatt?» Even så på ham, de blåe øynene var fylt av varme og undring.

«Ja.» Isak dro inn pusten «som den jeg selv har hatt.» Han fortet seg å snakke videre for å slippe å snakke om seg selv «Jeg håper jeg kan klare å se tegn hos barn som kanskje de som har hatt en normal barndom ikke kan se da. Fordi jeg vet hvordan jeg selv var og hadde det og kanskje jeg kan hjelpe noen andre. Og kan jeg hjelpe ett barn, så er det verdt det.»

Even stoppet, snudde seg mot Isak og så på ham. Isak løftet hodet og så på ham, han smilte og Isak smilte tilbake. «Er det noe jeg tror du kan, Isak. Så er det akkurat det. Men ikke glem deg selv da. Det er lov å fortelle og snakke om det. Når du vil.»

Isak så ned i bakken. «Jeg veit det, det er bare vanskelig.»

«Skjønner det.»

«Det er så mye liksom, også er jeg redd at hvis jeg begynner å snakke så kommer det aldri til å ta slutt.» Han så opp igjen, Even så fortsatt på ham, smilte litt forsiktig.

«Jeg har god tid, Isak.»

«Fint.» Isak klemte hånda hans og smilte forsiktig.

De gikk videre i stillhet, men ingen ubehagelig stillhet, en god en. Isak hører skritt i grusen foran seg, bak noen busker der veien gjør en sving, ser på Even og Even slipper hånda hans. Den føltes så tom og kald nå han tar den til seg. Mikael kommer mot dem.

«Dere er så treige altså. Jeg har ventet ved krysset en evighet!» han ruller med øynene, og Isak må le.

«Vi kommer, vi kommer, Mikael. Vi bare prata oss litt bort.»

«Typisk deg, pappa!» han sukker oppgitt.

«Vi er her nå da.» han rufser Mikael i håret og tar ham i hånda «kom igjen da, neste bit er litt bratt og vi må klatre litt også – nesten iallfall. Er du klar Isak?»

«Jeg er klar. Bring it on!» Isak ser på Mikael og lurer virkelig på hvordan mamma’n hans kunne si at hun ikke ville ha ham. Hun skulle bare visst.

De går videre, og det går virkelig oppover. Isak kjenner pulsen stige, men ikke ubehagelig, han er godt trent, så det er ikke noe problem. Det virker som Even også er godt trent, for de holder ett høyt tempo og Mikael – han spretter oppover som en geit. Etter ca 20 minutter flater det ut, og de er oppe på en høyde, Isak ser seg rundt og de har faktisk en bra utsikt, selv om det ikke er mer enn noen hundre høydemeter over havet, så er de så høyt i forhold til landskapet rundt at de har utsikt. De går bortover stien, Mikael så klart først, han hopper av gårde, forteller om en gang de var her og gjorde en ting, en annen gang de var her og det begynte å høljregne, en gang de var her med farmor og farfar – skravla går konstant – og Isak koser seg med det. Går bak og veksler blikk med Even, det er av og til plass til to i bredden på stien, men ofte må de gå etter hverandre, den siste biten er det bredere og de går vedsiden av hverandre igjen og hendene berører hverandre, det kiler i magen hver gang Evens hånd dulter borti hans.

«Nå er vi framme!» roper Mikael plutselig foran dem, og de kommer opp på en liten forhøyning etter en liten treklynge. Det er laget til med bålplass og benker, og det står et høyt tårn der. «Vil du bli med opp i tårnet, Isak?» Mikael ser på ham. «Det er et vakttårn, de hadde sånn i gamledager, de holdt utkikk og hvis fienden kom så tente de bål for å varsle alle sammen.»

«Jeg blir med opp,» Isak smilte, så på Even som ristet på hodet. «Gå opp dere, jeg holder meg her nede jeg.»

Isak gikk etter Mikael opp trappene «Pappa er ikke så glad i høyder» hvisker Mikael, «men vi sier det ikke så høyt.»

Isak nikker og smiler mens han går etter Mikael oppover. På toppen har de en veldig flott utsikt. Mikael peker og forteller om de andre toppene der det var vakttårn og varder i gamledager og hvordan varslingssystemet var. Isak ble imponert av alt han kunne.

«Hvem har du lært alt dette av?»

«Farfar vel.» Mikael svarer som det er den selvfølgeligste ting i verden «Farmor og farfar pleier ofte å være med pappa og meg på tur. Men i dag kunne de ikke være med.»

«Å?»

«Nei, de måtte ordne noe i hagen. Jeg spurte dem i går, men de sa nei.»

«Sånn er det noen ganger,» Isak smilte for seg selv og sendte et stille takk til dem for at de hadde sagt nei. Det hadde sikkert gått fint om de hadde blitt med, men han satte utrolig stor pris på å ha Mikael og Even for seg selv.

«Skal vi gå ned igjen? Jeg er sulten.» Mikael så på ham «Pappa har sekken full av digg mat.»

«Det tror jeg på»

«Og kakao. Liker du kakao?»

«Ja, det gjør jeg.»

«Pappa lager verdens beste kakao. Også har vi med sprutkrem»

Isak klarte ikke la vær å le, «sprutkrem? På skogstur?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Vi har alltid med sprutkrem når vi har med kakao. Det er jeg som har båret den i sekken min.»

«Jasså. Jeg liker kakao med krem.» Isak ristet på hodet av det, syns det var litt mye med krem på tur, men samtidig var det jo godt da.

Vel nede hadde Even pakket ut av sin sekk, lagt ut et svært piknik-teppe på bakken og satt fram både kopper, mat og drikke. Isak dumpa ned vedsiden av sin egen sekk og dro fram matpakka si og termosen med kaffe. Even rakte Mikael hans matpakke og Mikael satte seg tett inntil Isak, Even satte seg litt bortenfor der igjen.

Maten smakte utrolig godt, den gjør jo som regel det på tur, Mikael pratet villig i vei om opplevelser han hadde hatt der oppe tidligere, med både Even, farmor og farfar. Even serverte kakao med sprutkrem, dro fram litt frukt og kjeks og Isak dro fram sjokoladen.

«Jeg bare går en tur og kikker litt jeg» Mikael spratt opp, sjokoladespor i munnviken og kakaobart. Isak var imponert over hvor lenge han hadde holdt ut å sitte sammen med dem, det var sikkert nesten en time siden de hadde satt seg.

«Helt greit, bare ikke gå for langt.» Even så opp på ham.

«Neida.» han smilte og ruslet av gårde.

Isak så på ham og smilte, så på Even som pakket matbokser og noen av tingene tilbake i sekken, løftet opp termosen med kaffe og så på ham. Isak nikket. Mer kaffe var alltid greit. Han skjenket til begge og kom og satte seg igjen, nå mye nærmere Isak,

«Det var veldig fint her» Isak så på ham og smilte

«Ja, ikke sant? Er favorittstedet vårt altså. Vi har vært her mange ganger, både alene og sammen med mamma og pappa.»

«Kan se det, Mikael er veldig kjent her. Kan mye om dette stedet også.»

«Jeg veit. Pappa pleier å fortelle en ny historie hver gang vi er her. Mye er nok ljug…» han smilte. Even sitt smil sendte stråler gjennom hele kroppen, sommerfuglene var helt ville i magen og tanken på at de var alene her – Mikael var jo et sted, men ikke akkurat der de var – var berusende faktisk. Isak hadde aldri kjent på denne følelsen før.

«Er det en god historie er det ikke ljuging. Da er det eventyr.» Isak smilte tilbake.

«Godt poeng.» Even smilte enda bredere.

«Vi har faktisk overnatta her også.»

«Skikkelig friskuser dere?»

«Nja, nei egentlig ikke, men det er spennende da. Sove ute. Også er det jo ikke lengre enn at vi kan gå hjem hvis det ikke går.»

«Sant det. » Isak så utover landskapet, hørte Mikaels snakke med seg selv bak dem i skogen og hørte Evens pust vedsiden av seg, gled inn i sine egne tanker, kjente at Even så på ham, men klarte ikke å dra seg ut av tankene sine. Tankene på at han hadde lyst på dette, ville ha dette, ville ha et sånt liv, og han ville faktisk ha det med Even. Og Mikael selvfølgelig.  Det slo han der han satt nå at det var dette han faktisk ville ha. På denne lille plassen, denne jobben, denne mannen, denne….. familien? Familie? Lenge siden han hadde kjent en denne gode følelsen om en familie. Drit i om det var bare en uke siden de hadde møttes. Det var jo dette han ville ha, dette han alltid hadde drømt om – langt der inne – og han skulle kjempe for det selv om han var livredd for hva som kom, livredd for at han kanskje kom til å feige ut, men han skulle kjempe med seg selv og han hadde pokker ikke lyst til å ta det rolig.


	16. ..han kan nemlig ikke lage middag.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta er fortsatt på skautur... 
> 
> Og møter noen på veien ned da gitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, jeg veit at det går litt treigt med gutta, men det kommer seg, det kommer seg. 
> 
> Takk for engasjerte og hyggelige kommentarer altså, setter utrolig stor pris på det. 
> 
> <3

Even betraktet Isaks rygg og nakke der han satt bare bittelitt foran, fortsatt egentlig vedsiden av ham, men Even allikevel så mye bak at han kunne ikke se ansiktet hans. Even hadde gleda seg til denne turen helt siden de avtalte det lørdagskveld. Hadde nesten satt søndagsmiddagen i halsen dagen før da Mikael hadde spurt foreldrene om de ville være med på tur. Mamma hadde nok skjønt tegninga – og ansiktsuttrykket hans – for hun hadde kjapt sagt at de ikke kunne, og Even hadde pusta letta ut. Snakk om kleint hvis de skulle vært med.

Turen opp hadde vært fin, han hadde valgt dette stedet med vilje, fordi Mikael likte seg så godt her, var kjent her og likte å utforske litt på egen hånd, så da fikk han tid til å være med Isak alene.

Even løftet hånda, la den forsiktig på skuldra til Isak, flytta seg litt nærmere, litt forover og litt inntil.

«Hva tenker du på? Du ble plutselig helt stille.»

Hodet til Isak snudde seg, så på ham alvorlig litt oppgitt.

«At jeg noen ganger sier dustete ting som jeg tror er riktig men som er bare helt feil.»

Even kjente en klo i magen.

«Åå?» Det var nå det kom. Nå kom beskjeden om at _«det er ikke deg det er meg…bla-bla»_

«Ja. Det var bare noe jeg sa på lørdag, som jeg angrer så innmari på.» han snudde seg og stirret ut i lufta igjen.

«Ok.» Even dro hånda ned fra skuldra hans som om han hadde brent seg på Isak og tok den i stedet i sitt eget fang, gned den inn i den andre hånda, stirret ut i lufta, forberedte seg, men tenkte samtidig at det kunne ikke være. Isak, fine Isak, det var ikke det han snakket om. Kunne ikke være det. Måtte ikke være det.

Isak snudde seg mot ham igjen, så på ham, trakk pusten, holdt den litt og sa: «Det jeg sa på lørdag. Om å ta det rolig. Jeg har ikke lyst til det jeg.»

Even snudde kjapt hodet mot Isak igjen, som om noen hadde fika til ham – og Isak smilte. Bredt. Even kjente kloen løsne og bli til sommerfugler igjen, eller en flokk villhester eller okser i gateløp i Pamplona, whatever, noe var det som farte rundt der nede. Han kjente sitt eget smil bre seg og stoppe på det bredeste, hjertet banket, halsen var grøtete, men han klarte å hviske et forsiktig «Ikke jeg heller»

Isak tok tak rundt nakken hans og dro han inntil seg og Even lot seg dra, stoppet litt når nesene deres møttes, Isaks øyne var åpne, de var grønne, skinnenende – nei lysende – og fulle av…lyst….. han smilte med både øyne og munn også tippet han haka litt fram og Even kjente at nå, nå kom han til å besvime. Men han gjorde ikke det, han grep tak i overarmene til Isak for å stabilisere seg selv i det leppene til Isak møtte hans. Det var helt fantastisk, helt magisk, han beveget litt på leppene, klarte å smake litt på Isak og Isak bevegde på sine lepper, kjente tunga hans forsiktig på underleppa si, kjente det kilte helt ned i tærne, så stjerneskudd, stjerner, farger, kjente lukten og smaken av Isak, kjente alt i hele kroppen. Isak akte seg nærmere tok tak rundt ham med begge armene og bikket hodet litt til og åpnet munnen litt mer og Even fulgte villig hans eksempel, bikket hodet til andre siden åpnet munnen litt mer han også. Herregud, så fantastisk. Isak kysset ham. Han kysset Isak. Isak.

«Pappa?» Han hørte Mikael i det fjerne.

«PAPPA?»

Isak trakk seg kjapt bort, men gliste og hvisket, «Det var digg.»

Even nikket, pustet ut «Digg» kjente at han kom til å bli stiv i kjeven om han skulle fortsette å smile sånn.

«PAPPA!!»

«JA?» Even snudde på hodet og svarte. Mikael kom ut av et buskas like bak dem, og plutselig ble Even litt engstelig for om han hadde sett noe, men skjøv det fra seg.

«Kan Isak spise middag med oss i dag og? Jeg fikk jo ikke spist med ham på lørdag liksom.»

«Ja, hvis Isak har lyst så?» Even så bort på Isak som nikket fornøyd, tenkte at Mikael kunne vel ikke vært bedre til å time spørsmål om han hadde prøvd.

«Det har jeg veldig lyst til, Mikael.» Isak så på Even som ikke kunne stoppe å smile.

«Vi får kanskje rydde sammen her da, og starte på nedoverturen?»

De ryddet sammen, og Even klarte ikke å la vær å tilfeldigvis gå akkurat der Isak var, komme litt borti, tilfeldig med hånda over ryggen eller armen. Så at Isak smilte av ham, men det var et fint godt smil, sånn _«det er helt greit at du gjør sånn, jeg liker det»_ -smil.

Mikael sprang foran dem da de startet på turen ned. Den første biten hadde en bred sti, så de kunne gå vedsiden av hverandre. Isak grep hånda hans når Mikael dukket ned bak en liten forhøyning i landskapet og Even så på ham.

«Er det greit?» Isak spurte nervøst.

«Mer enn greit» sa Even og kjente at det var det. Mer enn greit. Det var fantastisk kjempe-greit. Utrolig fantastisk greit.

«Syns jeg og.» Isak smilte og så forover.

«Hva med jobben din, Isak?» Even kjente at fordi om han ville dette mer enn noe i hele verden akkurat nå, så var den lille bekymringen der også. Jobben til Isak.

«Hva med den?»

«Jeg er pappa i barnehagen du jobber i liksom.»

«Å? Er du det?» Isak smilte til ham og dultet ham spøkefullt i siden med albuen, «Jeg veit det, Even. Jeg har bare ikke så lyst til å tenke på det akkurat nå. Dessuten; ingen trenger vel egentlig å vite noe om det som skjer utenom barnehagens åpningstid?»

Even tenkte over det han sa, og det var jo sant. Det var bare det at de var visst ikke så gode på pokerfjes noen av dem.

«Det er sant det, men klarer vi å holde pokerfjeset da?»

«Nei» Isak svarte kontant.

«Nei?» Even lo litt lett.

«Nei, vi kommer ikke til å klare å holde pokerfjeset, men det kommer til å gå bra. Jeg skal snakke med Frank, Even. Jeg lover. Ikke i morgen, men onsdag, eller torsdag kanskje. Ok?»

«Ok.»

«Jeg hadde aldri klart å vente i fem uker til. Da måtte noen ha gitt meg noen skikkelig tunge bedøvende saker ass.» Isak stoppet å gå, og Even måtte stoppe han også.

«Jeg er veldig glad for at du angret på det du sa.» Even smilte til ham og så på det vakre ansiktet han hadde foran seg, leppene, haka, kjeven, leppene…

Isak smøg den ledige hånda si opp bak nakken hans dro han inntil seg og kysset ham igjen. Lett denne gangen, leppene møttes, ikke noe dypt kyss, men Even kjente det allikevel lengst inne i magen, nederst i lilletåa, bakerst i bakhodet, helt ut i fingerspissene, fingerneglene – om de hadde hatt følelser.

Isak smilte da han trakk seg unna, noe Even  gjorde selv også – gliste som en tulling sikkert. De gikk videre og snart ble stien smalere slik at de måtte slippe hendene til hverandre. På toppen av det bratteste partiet satt Mikael og ventet på dem.

«Dere er fortsatt de treigeste» han sukket oppgitt.

«Jasså?» Even rufset ham i håret «det er bare du som er så innmari rask, Mikael.»

«Jeg går først ned det bratteste»

Mikael tok føringa ned, og de andre to fulgte etter. Vel nede holdt Mikael seg sammen med dem, og han tok tak i hånda til Even.

«Begynner du å bli litt sliten nå?»  

«Litt.» Mikael «Men jeg orker besøk altså.»

«Ja, du er sikker på det?»

«JA! Pappa, ikke tull! Jeg er ikke så sliten altså.»

«Slapp av, Mikael, slapp av.» han gløttet bort på Isak som småhumret «Isak skal spise med oss, jeg bare tuller med deg.»

Mikael pustet lettet ut og grep hånden til Isak også, og gikk fornøyd mellom dem nedover skogsveien.

«Dette er sikker sånn det er for de som har to pappaer» sa han ut i lufta, og Even kjente ordene svirre rundt i hodet, og tenkte at det hadde vært helt greit, helt greit, at Mikael kunne ha to pappaer, så lenge den ene var han og den andre var Isak, han kunne se i øyekroken at Isak så ned på Mikael og smilte. Kanskje han tenkte det samme han også?

 

Litt lengre ned så Even at det kom en annen familie gående oppover mot dem, det var en mann og dame med to ungdommer så det ut som, så han kjente ikke ungdommene, men syns han dro kjensel på mannen, og da han kom nærmere så han at han hadde rett, det var Frank. Even så bort på Isak, men Isak bare smilte beroligende til ham. Da de var helt nærme, hilste Isak først.

«Heisann,»

«Hei, Isak. Even, Hei Mikael!» Frank smilte til dem. «Har dere vært oppe på Knutåsen?»

«Ja!» Mikael svarte først «Vi skulle vise Isak hvor det var, for han har jo aldri vært der før. Han har jo akkurat flytta hit.»

«Sant det, Mikael. Det var hyggelig gjort av dere.»

«Veldig,» Isak nikket. «Dere skal opp nå?»

«Ja, har klart å dra med oss disse to tenåringen ut, så vi får trimma dem litt.» Frank nikket til de to ungdommene vedsiden av seg, de så litt oppgitte ut, men Even syns det så ut som de egentlig likte det litt og. Så da var de vel som ungdommer flest da.

«Isak skal spise middag hos oss etterpå» Mikael utbasunerte det høyt og tydelig, og Even kunne ikke unngå å se smilet som bredte seg i Franks ansikt. Det var et godt smil, et hyggelig smil.

«Skal han det? Så koselig da.»

«Ja, han kan nemlig ikke lage middag, så pappa må lære ham det.»

«Mikael, sånn trenger vi ikke si» Even følte han måtte si noe, men Isak sto der humret. Og kona og ungdommene til Frank smilte og humret litt de og.

«Du Even, det er jo sant, jeg kan jo ikke lage middag. Det gjør ingenting.»

«Da får dere kose dere med middag, også får vi komme oss opp på Knutåsen! Ses i morgen, Isak!» Frank smilte og blunket til Isak som smilte tilbake, også gikk de.

 

De ruslet videre mens Mikael skravlet, Isak og han selv kom bare til med noen «ja» og «nei» innimellom. Da de kom fram til leiligheten til Isak stoppet de, og Isak slapp taket i Mikaels hånd;  «Stikker bare inn med sekken min jeg, så blir jeg med dere videre» Isak så på Even og han nikket tilbake. Even ble stående og kikke etter ham, Mikael også.

«Pappa?»

«Ja?»

«Hva skal vi spise i dag?»

«Kjøttkaker, poteter, blomkål og brokkoli»

«Ikke erter?»

Even smilte, «nei, ikke erter.»

«Men, men…»

«Mikael, jeg tror vi skal vente litt med å servere Isak erter jeg.»

Mikael gliste fornøyd «Da slipper jeg å spise erter og da?»

Even rufset håret hans «Det gjør du»

«Yess!» Mikael gliste enda bredere idet døra til Isaks leilighet gikk opp og han kom ut igjen.

«Vi skal spise kjøttkaker, poteter, blomkål og brokkoli til middag» Mikael så på ham og smilte, tok hånda til Isak og dro ham med seg.

«Digg» smilte Isak og mimet «takk» til Even over hodet til Mikael. Even smilte tilbake og prøvde å blunke. Visste at han ikke fikk det til ordentlig, men Isak smilte enda bredere tilbake så det var helt greit.

 

Utafor huset deres kom Oliver gående mot dem, han vinket og Mikael slapp hånda til Isak og vinket tilbake.

«Hei Mikael!» sa Oliver «Jeg kom til deg jeg, skal vi leke sammen.»

«Ja, skal vi leke ute i hagen?»

«Kan vi godt.»

«Hei Oliver, så hyggelig å se deg. Du har blitt frisk igjen?» Even rufset han i håret.

«Ja, jeg kasta opp sikkert 40 ganger»

«Oi, det var mange, jeg kasta bare opp tre ganger» sa Mikael.

«Hei Isak!» Oliver så på ham mens han la hodet på skakke «Hvorfor er du her?»

«Eh, hei Oliver.» Even hørte Isak nølte, men Mikael svarte kjapt

«Han skal spise middag hos oss. Han kjenner jo nesten ingen her.»

«Åja, skal vi gå og leke?»

Og med det forsvant guttene inn i hagen, Even så på Isak, «Skal vi gå inn? Nå skal du få lære hvordan du lager vanlig middag» han smilte lurt til Isak, og Isak så på ham og smilte tilbake.

De gikk inn, tok av seg yttertøy og sko og rusla inn på kjøkkenet, Even tok fram kjøttkaker, poteter og grønnsaker fra kjøleskapet, snudde seg mot Isak og spurte;

«Vil du skrelle poteter?»

«Eh, kan sikkert det. Det har jeg gjort før da, så det kan jeg faktisk,» han nikket og gikk bort til vasken, tok noen poteter i kummen og grep potetskrelleren.

«Se der ja, visste at du kunne litt da. Ingen er helt kunnskapsløse på kjøkkenet.»

«Skrelle poteter er jo ikke vanskeligere enn å skrelle et eple, så det krever vel ikke så mye.» Isak lo, og Even kjente kriblingen i magen igjen av Isaks latter og smil. Det gav en så god følelse i magen. Han klarte ikke å la vær, men måtte gå bort til ham, smøg en arm forsiktig rundt livet hans og gav ham en klem bakfra. Isak snudde seg mot ham, løftet den ene hånda og strøk ham over kinnet med tommelen, løftet hodet sitt litt, stakte seg opp, smøg hånda som hadde vært på kinnet bak nakken og dro ham inntil seg, kysset ham forsiktig prøvende, trakk seg litt tilbake og øynene til Isak spurte om det var greit, og Even nikket, lente seg inn og kysset ham tilbake. Tok den andre armen rundt livet til Isak og dro ham tett, tett inntil seg.

Det var en helt fantastisk følelse å stå på sitt eget kjøkken og kysse Isak, det eneste aberet var at Mikael og Oliver når som helst kunne komme brasende inn, og det kjente Even, det var han ikke klar for.

Han avsluttet kysset rolig og så på Isak, smilte,

«Det kommer til å ta lang tid å få laget middag om vi skal ha mange sånne pauser»

Isak gliste bredt tilbake «Ja, men digg da.»

«Veldig.» Even lente seg fram igjen og kysset ham en gang til, og Isak lente seg inn og den ene hånda som hadde hvilt i nakken hans snek seg opp i håret og Even trodde nesten han skulle eksplodere, det var så deilig. Han klarte ikke å holde tilbake en lyd som var mellomting mellom et dypt sukk og et stønn. Isak smilte inn i kysset, og strøk ham oppover håret en gang til og Even klemte Isak enda tettere inntil seg.

Isak avsluttet kysset, så på ham, strøk håret hans bak øra og smilte

«Jeg har poteter jeg skal skrelle, du er veldig distraherende.»

«Jeg? Vet ikke hvem som er mest distraherende her jeg… » Even kjente at han hadde fått litt plass-problemer buksa og var plutselig veldig glad han fortsatt hadde den forholdsvis stramme turbuksa på seg i stedet for at han hadde skifta til den langt mer avslørende joggebuksa som han egentlig hadde tenkt. Han smilte til Isak og la hånda på kinnet hans, strøk tommelen opp og ned, så han i øynene. «…men det er IKKE meg.» Kysset ham en gang til før han trakk seg unna og tok tak i blomkålen og brokkolien.

Isak lo og tok tak i potetskrelleren «Mulig vi lar oss lett distrahere begge to da?»

«Det er mulig.» Even lo mens han pakket ut grønnsakene.

De klarte å fortsette med middagen, Isak skrelte potetene, Even viste han hvordan han renset og delte blomkål og brokkoli, hvordan han lagde brun saus, de smakte seg fram til riktig smak og dekket bordet. Følelsene i Even boblet over av å ha Isak der med seg på kjøkkenet, de bevegde seg rundt hverandre så uanstrengt, visste nesten hvor den andre skulle gå før det skjedde, noen lette berøringer på armen, på ryggen, på skuldrene, det var så fint, så deilig. Da middagen var klar, gikk Even ut for å få inn Mikael og spurte samtidig om Oliver ville spise med dem, men ettersom klokka var nesten seks, måtte han hjem, så da ble det de tre som satte seg ved bordet.

Mens de spiste begynte Mikaels øyne å bli farlig tunge, og Even måtte dulte litt forsiktig borti ham flere ganger for at han ikke skulle sovne.

«Mikael, jeg tror vi går på badet nå jeg. Tror det er på tide at du kommer deg i seng.»

«Neeei, pappaaaa.»

«Jo, du har nesten sovna flere ganger allerede. Barnehage i morgen, så det er lurt å komme seg i seng nå.»

Isak nikket og smilte «Vi ses i morgen vet du Mikael.» rufset han i håret og så på Even «Jeg kan rydde her mens dere ordner dere»

Even så på ham, prøvde å lese hva Isak mente, fikk det ikke helt til, men skjønte såpass at Isak hadde lyst til å bli litt til.

«Du trenger ikke rydde altså, ta deg en øl og sett deg i sofaen så lenge.»

«Jeg rydder.» svarte Isak bestemt, så på ham og smilte, og Even gadd ikke protestere, nikket og fulgte Mikael på badet. Han var så trøtt at han sjanglet, omgangssyken hang nok litt i fremdeles kanskje, så det var greit å få en lang natts søvn. Han fikk av ham klærne, fikk vaska det grøvste og pussa tenna – dusje fikk de ta i morgen tidlig. Mikael snubla seg ut på kjøkkenet til Isak da de var ferdig, strakk armene opp til ham for en nattakos.

«Natta Isak.»

Isak bøyde seg ned og gav ham en god klem. «Natta Mikael. Takk for en fin dag. Og takk for at du viste meg Knutåsen!»

«Bare hyggelig!» Mikael snudde seg, gjespet høyt og tydelig og gikk tassende mot Even som tok han i hånda og gikk opp.

«Ta deg en øl når du er ferdig med oppvaska da, Isak. Ta ut en til meg og. Kommer snart.»

Isak nikket og snudde seg mot benken og Even gikk opp med Mikael. Han gledet seg allerede til å gå ned igjen og ta en øl med Isak.


	17. Hullet i sekken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Det går hull på sekken til Isak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk, alle fine dere.  
> Jeg veit jeg har skrevet det før, men sier det igjen, jeg er så takknemlig for fine kommentarer altså.  
> Dere er så gode! 
> 
> <3

Isak rakk å ta oppvaska og åpne kjøleskapdøra før han hørte Evens skritt ned trappa. Han tok fram to øl, og gav den ene til Even da han kom inn på kjøkkenet. Even smilte til ham og tok imot ølen og åpnet den.

«Her eller stua?» Isak nikket mot kjøkkenbordet mens han åpnet ølen og tok en slurk. «Digg!»

«Her?»

«Okey, liker kjøkkenet deres altså.»

«Jeg og. Spesielt bordet. Det var ett av kravene da jeg kjøpte huset, at kjøkkenet skulle være stort nok til at jeg kunne ha et digert kjøkkenbord som vi kunne gjøre ALT ved.»

Even satte seg ned, og Isak satte seg vedsiden av ham, dro stolen litt nærme, så nærme at knærne og låra deres møttes. Even dro det ene beinet til Isak over sitt eget, og la handa si på kneet hans. Isak smilte til ham da han gjorde det, det kjentes godt.

«Mormor hadde sånt kjøkkenbord. Alle satt liksom rundt det når vi var på besøk. Det er vel nesten det eneste jeg husker av huset til mormor.» Isak tenkte tilbake, det var faktisk ett av de få fine barndomsminnene han hadde.

«Hun er død?»

«Ja, hun døde da jeg var 12.»

«Oi, det var tidlig. Min mormor og morfar lever enda. Farmor og farfar også.»

«Ja, hun var ganske gammel da hun fikk mamma også fikk hun kreft og døde. Hun var 80 eller noe. Husker egentlig ikke så mye fra da hun døde. Hvor bor dine besteforeldre?»

«Mormor og morfar bor i Oslo, farmor og farfar bor faktisk her, ikke langt unna mamma og pappa.»

«Du er heldig som har mye familie.»

«Du har ikke det?»

«Nei, har vel nesten ingen.» Han trakk pusten, så på Even, så han inn i øynene og lurte på om han var klar for dette, men tenkte faen heller, dette må ut, dette var en del av hans historie og skulle dette bli mye mer – og det ville han jo, mye mer – så måtte det ut. Kjente det strittet i mot når han åpnet munnen for å begynne å snakke. Kjente at han var livredd for hva som kom til å skje, men gjorde det.

«Pappa er alkoholiker og var ikke noen snill pappa.» Ordene datt ut før han hadde rukket å tenke at han skulle si akkurat det. Det var ikke meningen å starte akkurat sånn, det skulle ikke komme ut sånn og han skulle ikke si det nå, men nå var det gjort, han så på Even.

«Ok?» Even så på ham og trakk pusten «hvordan ‘ikke snill’ var han? Bortsett fra det med ertene mener jeg?» Even løftet hånden som lå på kneet og tok tak i hånda hans i stedet, det var deilig, trygt og det gav ham styrke til å ville fortelle mer. «Du trenger ikke fortelle om du ikke vil altså.»

«Jo, nei, altså, han kjefta hele tida da. Drakk, var slem med mamma, med meg, stengte meg inne på rommet mitt når han hadde fest med kompisene sine, trua meg om jeg ikke gjorde som han ba meg om.» Isak så opp på Even som beit seg i leppa,

«Slo han… deg?» Even spurte usikkert

«Ikke som jeg kan huske. Men han slo mamma. Og trua meg med juling eller at han skulle stenge meg inne i kjelleren…» han trakk pusten «og det var egentlig det verste, å gå og vente på noe som kunne skje på grunn av noe jeg gjorde galt. Problemet var at jeg visste aldri hva som var rett og galt liksom. Den ene dagen var en ting riktig mens den samme tingen var galt neste dag. Jeg ble låst inne i kjelleren noen ganger, det var…. » stemmen hans forsvant. Klarte ikke å fortsette. Svelget klumpen i halsen ned.

«Isak, det, det….. det må ha vært helt forferdelig.» ansiktet til Even var nesten hvitt, sjokkert.

«Ja det var jo det» klumpen var nede, han trakk pusten «men jeg var på en måte vant til det, trodde lenge det skulle være sånn. Men jeg skjønte jo det – etter hvert – at det ikke var sånn det skulle være i et hjem. I en familie.  Det var derfor jeg sa det jeg sa på lørdag når Mikael var syk, for det er veldig fint å se hvordan det er – i et hjem, i en familie der alt er sånn som det skal være – i en helt annen verden enn den jeg vokste opp i.»

«Jeg håper da for Guds skyld at de fleste barn har det sånn som Mikael.» Even pustet ut «Ikke det at jeg er perfekt, jeg gjør både dumme og rare ting, sikkert mye feil også, men jeg er snill og viser at jeg elsker ham, sier det hver dag.»

«Han er heldig» Isak svelget, hvisket «Jeg er ikke sikker på om pappa likte meg en gang. Mamma prøvde da, å ta mitt parti, gå imellom. Gjorde virkelig det, men det hjalp ikke, han var stor, sterk og sinna. Også var mamma syk, har vært syk så lenge jeg kan huske, men ble skikkelig syk etter jeg var 12, egentlig etter mormor døde.»

«Hvordan syk da?»

«Hun fikk diagnosen Paranoid Schizofreni da hun ble lagt inn på psykiatrisk da jeg var 16. Første året på videregående. Jeg stakk da hun ble lagt inn. Ikke egentlig på grunn av henne, men på grunn av at jeg ikke ville møte pappa, han var borte lenge av gangen og når han kom hjem så pleide jeg å gjemme meg på rommet. Men når mamma var borte turte jeg ikke bo der mer. Så jeg stakk.»

«Det var derfor du måtte jobbe mens du gikk på videregående og gjennom resten av utdannelsen?»

«Ja, jeg hadde ikke noe valg. Hadde ingen til å hjelpe meg, bortsett fra Eskild og Jonas da, men ingen til å hjelpe meg med penger. Eskild var han jeg bodde i kollektiv sammen med….» Isak trakk pusten dypt «….jeg drakk meg drita full den kvelden jeg stakk hjemmefra – første og eneste gangen jeg har vært full – var skikkelig ute å kjøre, men Eskild fant meg og tok meg med hjem til kollektivet sitt. Jeg fikk bo der, litt på rommet hans og litt i kjelleren, også ble det ledig rom der etter hvert og jeg flytta inn ordentlig. Bodde der til jeg flytta hit.»

Isak så opp på Even som satt og så på ham, så at han hadde tårer i øyekroken. «Jeg klarer ikke helt å forstå det jeg, Isak. Det er så fjernt fra min egen barndom og ungdom. Klarer ikke helt å forestille meg hvordan det har vært for deg» tåren trillet ned over kinnet hans. Isak løftet hånden og tørket bort tåren med tommelen sin. Trakk hånden tilbake igjen og så på Even som smilte sårt.

«Du trenger ikke å forstå, det er nok at du bare lytter og får vite, og det var faktisk litt godt å fortelle det og. Det går fint nå» ‘ _tror jeg’_ tenkte Isak inni seg før han fortsatte «jeg har klart meg greit, mye takket være Eskild og Jonas, men også andre venner selvfølgelig. Eva, samboeren til Joans for eksempel, og Sana.»

«Løvetannbarn» Even smilte

«Kanskje det. Eller kanskje jeg bare har hatt flaks?»

«Virker ikke som du har hatt mye flaks opp igjennom.» Even sukket når han sa det, og Isak kunne kanskje vært helt enig hadde det vært to uker siden, men ikke nå.

«Syns jeg har hatt en god porsjon med flaks den siste uka da. Kanskje det veier opp for alt det jeg har opplevd til nå. Kanskje min tid kommer nå?» Isak så rett i øynene på Even, ville dette, ville at Even skulle skjønne at han mente alvor, men kjente allikevel tvilen komme. Den tvilen som alltid kom på natten, når han var alene, når de mørke minnene og tankene kom, den vonde tvilen om at det ikke kunne vare. Han skjøv det bort igjen.

«Isak, jeg….» Even stoppet og så på ham, han hadde tårer i øynene enda og Isak kjente at det blikket gjorde noe med ham, han kjente blikket gå helt ned i magen og helt ned i tærne faktisk.

«Ja?» Isak så på ham

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si jeg. Jeg har hatt en mamma og pappa som har vært der hele tiden, har aldri opplevd noe sånt som du beskriver, har nesten ikke vært klar over at det er mulig en gang, jeg…» han trakk pusten mens Isak så på ham, så at han lette etter ordene «…nei, jeg veit ikke hva jeg skal si jeg, men jeg vet at jeg gjerne vil holde rundt deg akkurat nå.»

«Du kan det» sa Isak og Even reiste seg, dro Isak opp fra stolen og tok ham inn i armene sine, holdt ham godt fast. Isak lente seg inn mot ham, tok sine egne armer rundt livet til Even og la de på ryggen hans, kjente at Even pustet dypt, og gjemte ansiktet sitt nedi håret til Isak og Isak selv boret nesen sin inn i halsgropen til Even snuste inn den deilige Even-luktet, inhalerte den omtrent og Isak tenkte han kunne stå sånn i all evighet, sank lengre inn i omfavnelsen, følte seg så trygg, så varm, så tatt vare på. Og kroppen til Even var varm og deilig mot hans, armene var sterke rundt ham, kinnet mykt – selv om det var litt småskjeggete – mot sitt eget og Isak visste at dette kunne bli noe, om han turte å slippe løs.

 

De tok med seg ølen, gikk inn i stua og satte seg i sofaen etter klemmen som hadde vart lenge. Isak satte seg tett inntil Even som la armen om skulderen hans og Isak kjente at han ble dratt inn og klarte å legge hodet ned på skulderen hans. Han fortalte litt mer om barndommen sin, små episoder, ikke alle dårlige, fortalte mye om Jonas, og litt om mamma’n og mormoren. Fortalte at han var redd for å stikke hull på sekken med minner fordi han var redd for hva som kunne komme, redd for hvilke minner han hadde fortrengt, redd for minnene han hadde stappet langt bak i hodet sitt.

Even strøk ham over armen og over håret, rolige bevegelser mens han lyttet og puttet inn ‘ja’ og ‘nei’ og andre småord innimellom og Isak kjente at han ble både rolig og urolig over dette. Rolig fordi det var deilig å sitte sånn, trygt, komfortabelt, beskyttet. Urolig fordi han tenkte at han ble for mye for Even, urolig fordi han ikke visste om han fortjente dette, og om Even kunne takle det. Hva om han for eksempel fikk et panikkanfall? Han var urolig fordi han var usikker på sin egen historie, hvor mye som kunne komme fram. Også klarte de mørke tankene å få overhånd. Der, i dem trygge og varme armkroken til Even klarte de mørke tankene å komme inn, han kjente det i hele kroppen. Han kjente pulsen øke, han kjente knuten i magen, han kjente at han nesten ikke fikk puste. Han måtte trekke pusten dypt og prøvde å få det til å være et stille inn-pust, men klarte det ikke, det kom i flere hikst.

«Går det bra, Isak?» Even satte seg brått opp og snudde seg mot ham, og tok hånda hans.

Isak så opp på ham, så inn i de vakre, blå øynene som lyste mot ham. Han så bekymret ut, hele ansiktet var også fylt av forvirring men også varme.

Han svarte fort, det eneste han ikke hadde lyst til, det var det han svarte at han skulle gjøre.

«Jeg må gå.»


	18. Et svært hull i den svarte sekken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Å gå eller ikke gå?

Even så på ham med store, forskrekkede øyne; «Hvorfor?»

Isak kjente tårene presset på og en av dem slapp ut, trillet nedover kinnet hans. 

«Isak?» Evens stemme var forvirret og fortvilet og det gjorde vondt for Isak å høre på den, men han klarte ikke å gjøre noe. 

«Jeg…. Jeg vet ikke.»

«Isak? Hva er det?» Evens stemme knakk nesten, Isak hørte at han var redd, forvirret, skjønte selvfølgelig ingenting av denne plutselige forvandlingen, og det gjorde egentlig ikke Isak heller og det gjorde vondt. Han hadde jo egentlig ikke lyst til å gå i det hele tatt.

«Jeg er så føkka, Even.» Isak klarte å løfte blikket opp og så på ham, tårene trillet nedover «Livet mitt, historien min… jeg kan ikke…. Jeg kan ikke belaste deg med alt det som kan komme til å komme opp nå når jeg har åpna krana. Jeg er så redd for hva som kommer opp. Jeg kan få panikkanfall… jeg…. jeg kan bli liggende å skjelve….. hyperventilere, jeg…Du har nok med Mikael og deg selv, ditt liv, dine utfordringer, jeg kan ikke… jeg kan ikke….» Isak kjente at han skalv og han reiste seg. Skulle til å gå, men rakk det ikke før Even tok tak i armen hans og trakk ham ned igjen.

«Isak.» Even så på ham, og når han slo blikket ned og ikke klarte å se på ham, tok Even hodet hans i hendene sine og løftet det «Isak, Isak, vær så snill og se på meg», ventet til Isak så opp og fortsatte; «Isak, du kan ikke bestemme hva jeg tåler. Du kan ikke bestemme hva jeg vil. Du kan ikke si hva jeg skal eller ikke skal. Du kan ikke bestemme for meg, det må jeg gjøre selv. Og jeg vil  ikke at du skal gå. Jeg vil at du skal være her, og jeg vil gjerne være her for deg. Ikke gå, vær så snill, Isak. Bli.» Isak så opp på Even, så en tårene dryppe ned fra det ene øyet hans, og Even fortsatte, stemmen hvisket, var grøtete; «Jeg trodde ikke det var noen der ute for meg jeg,» Even ser på ham, «også kom du, og nå vil du gå igjen.» 

«Men jeg vil jo ikke det, Even. Jeg er bare så redd,» han hikstet, tårene bare fortsatte å renne nedover kinnene til Isak, han prøvde å stoppe dem, ville ikke sitte og gråte, men klarte ikke å la vær, klarte ikke å stoppe. Det var akkurat dette han hadde vært så redd for at skulle skje, og nå skjedde det. Alt på en gang. 

«Så ikke gå da.» Even tok tak i begge hendene hans. «Det er ikke noe farlig å være redd, det er bare vondt, men det er vondere å være alene.» 

Så kjente Isak armene til Even rundt seg igjen og han ble dratt inntil ham, Even holdt ham fast, og Isak tok armene rundt livet hans og klamret seg til ham mens han ristet. Tårene rant og rant, rant fordi han hadde fått et svært hull i den svarte sekken, fordi at nå kunne alt renne ut, alle de vonde følelsene, tankene, minnene – og de få gode – og han forberedte seg på å ha det enda mer vondt..….

Han kjente Evens armer trygt rundt seg selv og hørte Even hviske i øret hans gang på gang «Det går bra, Isak. Jeg har deg. Få det ut. Jeg er her.» Akkurat som han hadde gjort til Mikael da han var syk, og det var deilig. Trygt. Beroligende. Trøstende. Godt. 

De pratet mer når Isak hadde fått pusten igjen og Even turte å slippe taket i ham etter at han hadde lovet at ikke skulle gå. Isak fortalte om panikkanfallene han hadde hatt, det var lenge siden nå, men det var viktig å fortelle om dem, fortalte om netter der han hadde ligget i senga og ristet, hyperventilert til han hadde besvimt – eller til Eskild hadde kommet inn – fortalte om marerittene, de svarte minnesløse marerittene som endte med at han satt gråtende eller hylende i senga uten at han visste hvorfor. 

Even så på ham, strøk noen hårstrå bak øret hans – det var deilig – han lot pekefingeren gli ned langs kjeven og opp igjen, strøk håret bak øret en gang til og smilte litt forsiktig, «Har du fortalt dette til noen før?»

«Hmm?» Isak snudde seg brått. 

«Har du fortalt noen om barndommen din før?»

«Ikke sånn som nå. Jonas vet mye, fordi han var der, men han vet ikke alt. Eskild skjønte litt han også, men jeg snakka ikke med ham om det.» Isak dro pusten inn «Er ikke så god på dette med å prate om ting jeg.»

«Okey, men du fortalte mye nå?»

«Mye mer enn jeg noen gang har fortalt noen. Men det er så mye jeg ikke husker. Jeg husker liksom ikke noe fra barnehagen, barneskolen, nesten ingenting fra ungdomsskolen, husker bare at jeg var mye redd, husker følelsen av å hele tiden være på vakt, være forberedt på at noe vondt kan skje – snart. Og marerittene jeg har hatt, jeg husker ikke mye, det er bare vondt.»

«Også fortalte du så mye til meg?»

«Ja. Det var bare noe inni meg som sa meg at jeg måtte satse. Så da gjorde jeg det. Satsa.»

«Det er jeg glad for.» Even trakk pusten, strøk ham ømt over kinnet, så på ham. Evens øynene var så varme, så fulle av omsorg og bekymring at Isak nesten ikke klarte å se på ham. «Men du burde snakke med noen.»

«Hæ?» Isak så på ham med store øyne, det var jo akkurat det han gjorde nå. Snakket. «Jeg snakker jo med deg nå?»

«Jeg mener med en psykolog eller noe.»

Isak kjente en mental dør ble slengt igjen med en gang han hørte ordet ‘psykolog’ «Nei, neineinei…. Jeg skal ikke til noen….…... trenger ikke noen……. » han ristet på hodet, ville ikke vrenge sjela si til en eller annen psykolog-dude.

«Nei? Jeg kan spørre Ragnhild om hun har noe ledig tid. Jeg skal til henne på onsdag faktisk, kan høre med henne allerede da.»

«Ragnhild?»

«Psykologen min.»

Isak kjente at han ble helt varm i ansiktet. Selvfølgelig. Han visste jo egentlig at psykologhjelp var en viktig del av behandlingen for bipolar lidelse. Han slo seg selv i hodet med et usynlig balltre. Han hadde jo svart som om at det å gå til psykolog var teit,

«Ok.»

«Isak, det er ikke noe farlig å gå til psykolog. Hun er ikke ute etter at du skal vrenge sjela di. Hun hjelper deg å sortere tanker. Og ikke minst, lærer deg teknikker for å takle ting.»

Isak så på ham, øynene til Even så rett inn i hans, han var alvorlig men allikevel klarte hele ansiktet å smile på en eller annen måte. «Hvordan da?» 

«For eksempel har hun lært meg teknikker for hvordan jeg skal klare å sove når jeg har mye å tenke på. Det er viktig for meg å få nok og regelmessig søvn, men av og til er det veldig vanskelig å sovne. Så hun har gitt meg en slags oppskrift på hva jeg skal gjøre for å sovne, og den funker faktisk, som regel iallfall.»

«Okey.»

«Også spør ho mange irriterende spørsmål, men når jeg svarer på dem, så skjønner jeg lissom hvorfor hun har stilt dem, også hjelper de meg til å tenke på en annen måte eller til å sortere det jeg tenker på.»

«Jeg må tenke på det.» Isak hadde nok en god del motforestillinger til psykologer, mamma hadde prøvd det flere ganger men det hadde ikke hjulpet for henne. Men hun hadde vel ikke vært mer positivt innstilt enn han selv kanskje. Kanskje det kunne vært verdt å prøve? Den mentale døra han akkurat slengte igjen åpnet seg litt på gløtt, han smilte litt av seg selv og sine egne fordommer mot psykologer før han fortsatte. «Men du kan sikkert spørre henne da.»

«Jeg skal spørre,» Even dro han inntil seg og kysset ham i tinningen. «Vil du se en film? For å få kobla av litt? Tenke på noe helt annet?»

«Ja,» Isak dro opp telefon og så på klokka «Ikke en som er så lang da, for jeg må hjem og sove før elleve i allefall. Jobb i mårra gitt.»

«Eh, kanskje du vil…. vil du… vil du sove her i natt?» Even spurte lavt.

Isak snudde hodet mot ham, «Hmm?»

«På gjesterommet altså, vil du være her i natt?» 

«Eh, nei» Isak dro på det, «jeg tror jeg bør gå hjem og sove hjemme.» Isak så på ham, håpet han ikke ble skuffet. 

«Okey» 

«Ikke fordi jeg ikke vil, men jeg tror det er best. Jobb i morgen, Mikael…»

«Det går fint Isak, jeg skjønner.» Even lente seg fram og gav ham et kyss og dro ham tett inntil seg. «Det går helt fint.»

«Takk, Even.» Isak snudde seg rundt, la hodet på skulderen hans, løftet hånden og la den på kinnet hans, det raspet deilig i håndflaten av de små skjeggstubbene, han trakk ham litt nærmere og kysset ham forsiktig, måtte bare kjenne på den varme pusten hans, den deilige smaken av leppene hans igjen. «Takk.» 

De satt og lette på Nettflix etter film en stund, før Even sukket oppgitt. «Finns jo ikke bra filmer som er korte da…» 

«Gjør det vel?» Isak så på ham, og de fortsatte og lete, men de fant ingen de hadde lyst til å se begge to, så de endte opp med et par gamle episoder av «Two and a Half men» i stedet. Satt med beina oppå hverandre på bordet, Isak med hodet på skuldra til Even og Even med armen rundt ham, dro han inntil seg, og det kjentes helt fantastisk ut igjen, og nå var han helt rolig, kjente det i både pusten og i pulsen. Kjente at han veldig gjerne ville ha dette mer. Mye mer faktisk. Smilte for seg selv, snudde seg mot Even, strøk ham forsiktig over armen og hånda som lå på magen hans, tok tak i den og flettet fingrene deres sammen, Even snudde hodet sitt og så på ham, smilte og lente seg ned da Isak vippet hodet opp og fikk et kyss. Isak kjente sitringen gjennom hele seg, og tenkte at sånn her hadde han aldri følt før, og dette måtte han bare ha. Han la hodet sitt ned på skuldra til Even igjen og tenkte at det var definitivt verdt å kjempe for.


	19. ...som en fisk på land...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todelt kapittel - først Even pov også Isak pov
> 
> Mange tanker hos begge etter en tøff kveld,  
> og uventet beskjed på jobb for Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle hyggelige kommentarer på de to siste kapitlene.  
> Så moro at så mange leser og liker historien min. 
> 
> Dere er så gode!
> 
> <3

Even lukket døra etter Isak og ble stående i gangen og se etter ham gjennom vinduet. Fine Isak, sårbare Isak, vakre Isak, triste Isak, usikre Isak, fantastiske Isak… For en dag. Even var ikke sikker på om han kom til å klare å lande med det første. Han hadde tilbrakt nesten hele dagen med Isak, og hadde slett ikke lyst til å la ham gå hjem nå, men han måtte jo det. Hadde hatt mest lyst til å dra med seg Isak opp i sin seng, pakke ham inn i dyna si, holde rundt ham hele natten, holde ham trygt og godt, overøse ham med kyss, kos og klem…. Hadde ikke spurt Isak om det da, han hadde foreslått gjesterommet, men Isak ville hjem, og Even måtte jo la ham gå. Isak måtte sikkert klarne hodet litt, tenke litt, fordøye både det han selv hadde klart å fortelle og kanskje det Even hadde sagt til ham. Even håpet iallfall at han ville tenke på det. Og tro på det – Even håpet at han gjorde det.

Det hadde tatt dem en stund å si ha det i gangen, mange kyss, kjærtegn, lange klemmer, og det var så fantastisk deilig. Even kunne kjenne smaken av Isak på leppene, kjenne lukten av ham i nesa, kjente at genserarmen på venstresiden – den Isak hadde sittet tett inntil – luktet litt av Isak enda, han boret nesen inn i sin egen genser og sniffet. Definitivt litt Isak.

Even så ham gå ned innkjørsla, svinge og bli borte bak hekken, gikk inn på kjøkkenet, putta de siste glassene inn i oppvaskmaskinen og satte den på. Han hadde nesten gått, tidligere. Isak hadde vært på vei til å gå, han hadde vært så redd, så livredd for alt som kunne komme opp. Og Even kunne skjønne det, for det han hadde fortalt hadde brent seg fast hos Even. Hvordan kunne en voksen mann gjøre sånt mot et barn, mot en ungdom? Hvordan hadde Isak klart å komme seg igjennom det – han hadde jo for så vidt fortalt hvordan – han hadde fortrengt det. Eller fortrengt mye da. Fortrengt så mye at nå var han kjempe redd for det som kunne komme opp til overflaten igjen, redd for at hans opplevelser som han hadde fortrengt kunne fram igjen, alt det vonde komme opp og alt som det medførte skulle bli for mye for Even.

Isak kom ikke til å bli for mye, Even visste det, uansett hva som kom så kom ikke Isak til å bli for mye. Det kunne sikkert bli vanskelig, tøft, vondt men hva så? Det kom til å bli bra igjen, gjorde det ikke? Og hvem vet hvordan livet blir uansett? Det er ingen som vet hva morgendagen bringer, og man kan ikke la vær å satse fordi man ikke vet. Ragnhild hadde sagt det mange ganger til Even og Even hadde etter hvert begynt å innse det han òg, og levde mer og mer etter det for hver måned og år som gikk.

Han tok med seg telefonen sin og snubla i seng. Satte alarmen på seks, måtte få både Mikael og seg selv i dusjen før de skulle i barnehagen i morgen. Mikael hadde vært helt utslitt stakkar, det hadde nok vært litt for langt for ham å gå helt opp på Knutåsen i dag, to døgn etter at han hadde vært sjuk, men han hadde jo kosa seg. Tenkte på det Mikael hadde sagt da de gikk ned « _Dette er sikkert sånn det er for de som har to pappaer»_ , og ja, sånn var det sikkert. Og sånn hadde Even også lyst til å ha det. Han kjente det. Etter en uke. Det var bare en uke siden han hadde sett Isak første gang, i garderoben i barnehagen, på gulvet sammen med Mikael og en haug med lego. Var det virkelig bare en uke siden? Det kjentes ut som det var så utrolig mye lengre siden. Kjentes ut som de hadde kjent hverandre lenge, lenge.

Det gikk en stund også dirret det i telefonen, melding fra Isak.

_«Hjemme. Takk for en fantastisk dag, og takk for alt du sa og gjorde i kveld. Du redda meg fra meg sjæl.»_

_«Takk for den beste dagen jeg har hatt på lenge, Isak, selv om det var litt vond og skummelt en stund.»_

_«Og jeg redder deg gjerne igjen.»_

_« <3»_

_«Takk, Even.»_

_« <3»_

_«Når begynner du på jobb i morgen? Må begynne å øve på pokerfjeset mitt.»_

_«Haha... Jeg begynner ikke før 0800.»_

_«Da ser jeg deg ikke i morgen tidlig.»_

_«Når slutter du?»_

_«1500»_

_«Dum vakt, for da treffes vi ikke.»_

_«Hehe, sånn er det.»_

_«Har tidligvakt på onsdag da. Så du kan øve på pokerfjeset i hele morgen»_

_«Får gjøre det.»_

Even trakk pusten, stirret på telefonen sin. Ville ikke mase, men ville ikke slippe heller. Føkk heller, han sendte meldinga han hadde lyst til å sende.

_«Planer i morgen etter jobb?»_

Var det for mye? Var han for ivrig nå kanskje. Kom Isak til å trenge litt tid til å sortere alt han hadde stukket hull på? Det var temmelig mye som hadde kommet opp tidligere i kveld.

_«Egentlig må jeg jobbe. Det er de foreldresamtalene. Liker å gjøre ting ferdig i uka slik at jeg kan ha mest mulig fri i helga, i går var unntaket. Noe spesielt du tenkte på?»_

_«Nja, litt bekymra for middagsvanene dine. Mikael og jeg skal ha fiskeboller i hvit saus i morgen. Har nok til tre.»_

_«Hvem sier nei til fiskeboller liksom?»_

_«Ikke du?»_

_«Ikke jeg.»_

_«Fett.»_

_« <3»_

_«Sier ikke noe til Mikael før etter barnehagen.»_

_«Takk <3,»_

_«Når vil du jeg skal komme?»_

_«Nå?»_

_«Even…»_

_«Jaja, men det hadde vært digg da. Men hva med rundt 1730 da?»_

_«Det hadde vært digg. <3»_

_«1730 er perf. Da får jeg jobba før jeg kommer.»_

_«Ses i morgen da, tror jeg må finne senga nå.»_

_«Jeg og. Sov godt da Isak.»_

_«Du og, Even.»_

_« <3»_

_« <3»_

_\---_

Even våkna av telefonen som durte og durte på nattbordet. Han strakk seg etter den og slo av alarmen, kom seg ut av senga og svima seg i dusjen. Kjente vannet vekke ham til live sakte men sikkert. Tirsdag. Han hadde en litt hektisk dag foran seg på jobb. De hadde blitt ferdig med all filminga forrige uke, så nå var det redigering som sto for tur. De skulle være ferdig med en liten presentasjon av filmen til helsedirektoratet på fredag – nærmest en reklamesnutt – så de måtte henge i så den ble klar. Også skulle Isak komme på middag, i dag og...  Han ble revet ut av tankene av at døra gikk opp.

«Pappa?»

Han ristet vann ut av håret og åpnet døra til dusjen «Ja?»

«Skal jeg dusje før jeg kler på meg?»

«Ja, du må det. Snart ferdig.»

Han skrudde ned dusjen og senket dusjhodet til Mikaels høyde og gikk ut, pakket seg inn i et håndkle og Mikael tasset inn i dusjen.

«Husk såpe da.» han banket på døra og Mikael nikket.

Even var halvt påkledt da Mikael skrudde av dusjen, «kan du sende meg håndkleet mitt, pappa?» Even strakte seg etter det og gav det til ham, han gikk ut av dusjen, pakket seg inn i håndkleet og satte seg på dolokket, som han pleide.

«Hvor er Isak?» Mikael så på ham.

«Isak?» Even så spørrende på ham.

«Ja, han er her?»

«Nei, Isak gikk jo hjem i går kveld. Etter at du hadde lagt deg.»

«Å.»

«Trodde du han skulle sove her?»

«Ja?»

«Han måtte jo hjem til seg selv og sove.»

«Han kunne jo sovet her og da, pappa, på gjesterommet. Så hadde han sluppet å gå hjem så seint.»

Even så på ham, lurte fælt på hva som rørte seg oppe i hodet på Mikael, men turte ikke å spørre. Var helt sikker på at han ikke kom til å klare å holde noe pokerfjes for Mikael.

«Han kunne det, men han har jo sin egen leilighet og sin egen seng. Og det er jo ikke langt dit. Alle liker vel best å sove i sin egen seng vel?»

«Ikke jeg.»

«Ikke?»

«Nei, jeg liker best å sove i din seng.»

Even smilte og rufset ham i håret. «Ja, det vet jeg. Og det gjør du støtt og stadig også, men du liker da din egen seng også?»

«Jada, men din er bedre, for der er du.»

Even kunne ikke annet enn bøye seg ned og gi ham en klem og et digert kyss på kinnet. Gode, fine Mikael.

 

****

 

Det hadde vært vanskelig å sove da han kom hjem kvelden før. Isak hadde ringt Jonas på vei hjem fra Even og snakka med ham hele veien. Fortalt omtrent alt, og Jonas var der, selvfølgelig. Ba han om å ta seg sammen og satse alt. Ba ham om å åpne opp, la det komme det som komme ville, ba ham om å snakke med Frank, slutte å tulle med denne ventinga, drøyinga, seigpininga – det kom ikke til å funke. Og Isak var enig. Han var jo det, men det var skummelt.

Han hadde meldt med Even etter han kom hjem, og det hadde vært avkoblende og deilig. Blitt invitert på middag dagen etter – han hadde sagt ja uten å nøle og han gledet seg veldig.

Men natta hadde vært tung. Han hadde ikke fått sove, først hadde han blitt liggende og tenke på kvelden som hadde vært, hvor nære han hadde vært på å stikke av fra alt fordi han var redd for hva som kunne skje. Han tenkte på hvor god Even hadde vært, hvor godt det hadde vært å bare krype inntil ham, la seg selv bli tatt vare på, holdt, passet på. Så kom alle de andre tankene igjen. Tankene på hva som kunne komme.

Det var noe der som han ikke fikk taket på. Noe vondt. Noe som var svart, stygt, ubehagelig. Det lå i bakhodet hans som en stor, svart tåke. En slags skygge som i de sene nattetimene overskygget alt det gode han hadde opplevd i løpet av dagen. Han visste ikke hva det var, men det var der. Tenkte på det Even hadde sagt om psykolog. Kanskje det var lurt? Han hadde omsider sovnet, rundt halv tre, men søvnen hadde vært urolig. Han hadde vært i et rom og det hadde vært mørkt rundt ham på alle kanter, noe truet med å komme ut av det, men han klarte ikke å finne ut hva det var. Hva det var som gjemte seg.

 

\---

 

Isak kjente hjerte banke som om han hadde løpt 3000 meter da han gikk inn døra på jobb. Han forventet spørsmål fra Magnus og Kristine, han forventet kanskje spørsmål fra Frank, men aller mest var han spent på hvordan Mikael ville være. Kom han til å fortelle hva de hadde gjort, kom han til å være med ham hele dagen, kom han til å være sutrete når Isak skulle gå? _‘Litt av en suppe, Valtersen’_ , sa han til seg selv. Men god suppe da. Den beste, egentlig.

Han gikk forbi kontoret og sa et muntert «Hei Frank» da han så Frank sitte bøyd over noen papirer.

«Hei Isak. Du? Kan du komme hit litt når du har fått av deg jakka?»

«Eh, ja.» pulsen steg, og han kjente svettedråpene forme seg i nakken. Fikk vrengt av seg jakka og kippa av seg skoa og gikk inn på kontoret til Frank.

«Lukker du døra, Isak?»

Han gjorde det og satte seg ned, ytterst på stolen, hendene knyttet i fanget, det ene beinet dirret litt. Frank smilte, lente seg bakover og så på ham.

«Du, slapp av Isak, du ser jo livredd ut jo.»

«Ja, eh… er det no galt?»

«Håper ikke det.» Frank bøyde seg litt fram «Jeg bare lurte litt på hvordan helga di hadde vært.»

«Fin» Isak kjente svetten bre seg nedover nakken, kjente et par dråper trille nedover ryggen. «Veldig fin.»

«Ja? Du vet det Isak, det er ikke noe galt i å tilbringe tid sammen med andre mennesker, heller ikke når det er noen som har barn i barnehagen du jobber i.»

«Nei?»

«Nei. Så hvorfor ser du ut som et forskremt rådyr som holder på å bli påkjørt av en bil med fullt lys?»

«Gjør jeg?»

Frank lo lett «Ja.»

«Nei, eh… det er vel kanskje det at… ja, nei,» hopp i det, Isak, gi bæng. «det er vel det at fem uker er jævla lenge å vente da.»

Frank brøt ut i latter. «Du sier ikke det.»

Isak så på ham, munnen hadde åpnet seg, han så helt sikkert ut som en fisk på land nå, gapende etter luft – mulig en forbedring fra forskremt rådyr – han visste ikke.

Frank trakk pusten og klarte å stoppe å le.  «Helt seriøst, Isak, hadde jeg vært dame eller homse og fått Even på kroken, tror jeg kanskje jeg hadde hatt store problemer med å vente jeg og.»

Isak ristet på hodet, måtte virkelig fokusere og tenke om han hørte riktig. «Hæ?»

«Det jeg mener, Isak, er at Even er en pen, hyggelig, kjekk, fantastisk ålreit mann. Kommer til å savne ham som pappa i barnehagen når Mikael slutter. Men jeg så det jo på ham i går, da jeg møtte dere, at dette er ikke bare en hyggelig gest fra Even å invitere deg på middag eller å ta deg med på tur. Jeg så det på deg når du var her på kontoret forrige uke. Det jeg mener er; dere gjør hva dere vil i din fritid, Isak. Men jeg vil ikke se dere kline i garderoben..... OK?»

«Ok.» Isak var helt sikkert rød som en tomat. «Vi er ikke sammen da.»

«Enda» sa Frank og så på ham, og Isak ble sikkert enda rødere, om det var mulig, men kunne ikke annet enn smile.

«Nei, enda.»

«Også er det en ting til, faktisk noe helt annet.»

«Ja?»

«Foreldresamtaler, Isak. Du skal jo snart ha det. Med Even også.»

«Ja?»

«Ja, hvis du syns det er greit da.»

«Ja, eller, jo, det er vel kanskje det. Eller er det ikke?»

«Det er egentlig litt opp til deg, Kristine kan ta den samtalen om du – eller dere da – vil det.»

«Jeg har starta å lese alle referatene fra tidligere samtaler i barnemappene, men ikke Mikael sin, tenkte kanskje jeg skulle lese den i dag. Eh… vi, altså Even og jeg har faktisk snakka litt om det.»

«Okey…»

«Ja, om det med at jeg skal ha foreldresamtale med ham altså.»

«Å, sånn ja.»

«Men vi ble vel ikke enige om noe da.»

«Isak, kan du ikke si fra da? Hva du vil?»

«Joda.»

«Og Isak?»

«Ja?»

«Det er veldig hyggelig altså, at du har funnet Even – eller han har funnet deg. Jeg skal ikke stikke noen som helst kjepper i hjula for dere. Og som jeg sa; det er ikke noe galt i det i det hele tatt. Bare hold dere litt i skinnet i offentligheten. Det klarer dere fem uker til.»

Isak gliste «Det klarer vi fem uker til.»

Isak gikk ut fra kontoret med verdens største glis. Gikk tilbake til garderoben, fiska ut telefonen og sendte melding til Even.

_«Ble kalt inn på kontoret til Frank da jeg kom på jobb.»_

_«Vi er visst skikkelig, skikkelig dårlige på pokerfjes…..»_

_«Forteller mer i kveld.»_

_« <3»_

Resten av dagen gikk veldig greit. Magnus spurte – diskret faktisk – om hvordan helga hadde vært, og Isak hadde bare smilt og sagt «super» og Magnus hadde nikket, glist, men ikke spurt mer. Takk og lov. Kristine hadde bare smilt og nikket til ham da Magnus hadde spurt, så hadde det ikke vært et tema mer. Og Mikael; han hadde vært lykkelig over at både Gabriel og Oliver var i barnehagen igjen, så han hadde ikke tid til å snakke så mye med Isak, helt greit det og.

 

 

Da vakta var over, satte han seg på arbeidsrommet og startet med forberedelsene til foreldresamtalene. Han hadde med seg mappa til Mikael i stabelen, men la den nederst. Var fortsatt ikke komfortabel med å lese den. Måtte snakke med Even en gang til først. Han fikk jobbet effektivt og hadde forberedt ferdig fire samtaler allerede da Kristine stakk hodet inn og spurte om han skulle sitte videre, eller om han skulle gå. Klokka var fem allerede.

«Nei, jeg er ferdig for i dag» sa Isak, «skal bare låse inn papirene og hente jakka og skoene mine.»

Hun nikket, og ventet på ham i gangen.

«Ble det bra middag på lørdag?» spurte hun da de låste døra til barnehagen.

«Det ble det.» Isak visste ikke helt hvor mye han ville si «Veldig bra, faktisk.»

«Så dere på puben på fredag også, forresten,» hun smilte lurt til ham, da de gikk mot porten.

«Hæ?» Isak så på henne «var du der? Så deg ikke.»

«Jeg så at dere gikk akkurat når jeg kom. Dere gikk tidlig, og så ikke mye annet enn hverandre. Prøvde å hilse, men fikk ikke kontakt….»

«Eh, oi….  ja. Jeg spurte Even om han kunne vise meg litt rundt her. Visste jo ikke hvor noe var.»

«Akkurat,» tonen i stemmen var som hun ikke helt trodde på det.

«Det er faktisk sant,» Isak hørtes nok litt irritert ut selv om han ikke var det, men hvis Kristine hadde sett dem, hadde kanskje flere sett dem.

«Okey, okey,» hun slang begge armene i været «jeg tror deg. Slapp av, det er ikke noe krise da Isak. Det går bra liksom.»

«Jada, jeg veit det. Men det er liksom ikke noe kult hvis ryktene går og de ikke er sanne da» han sukket tungt.

«Nei, ser den. Men har ikke hørt noe altså. Skal si fra om jeg hører noe.»

«Fint. Takk.»

«Men…… blir det noe da? Som det kan være verdt å spre rykter om?»

«Hæ?»

«Ja, ikke jeg altså, men er det fare for at det kan bli noen rykter?»

Isak stoppet, så ned i bakken, pokker altså at han ikke kunne blitt bedre på å ljuge eller holde fjeset i en normal farge. De sto utenfor porten til barnehagen.

«Akkurat» hun lo «Skal holde munn lukket og ørene oppe jeg Isak. Men hold deg på matta da.»

«Jada.» han smilte «det sa Frank og. Vi møtte ham i går. Vi var på Knutåsen sammen, ikke Frank altså, men Even, Mikael og meg. Og Frank skjønte vel mer enn jeg hadde håpa han skulle skjønne.»

«Akkurat. Er dere sammen allerede eller?»

«Nei, vi er ikke det.»

«Ikke enda?»

«Ikke enda» Isak klarte ikke å holde smilet tilbake. «Ikke enda.»

«Lykke til da, Isak.» hun dultet ham i siden «Han er en super mann. Nice catch!»

«Takk. Enig. Men jeg må stikke. Skal på middag.» han gliste enda bredere kjente han og gikk bakover, lot Kristine stå igjen alene, men da han så opp på henne, så han at hun gliste mens hun fikla med bilnøkkelen, så opp på ham og gav ham tommel opp.


	20. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiskebollemiddag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk igjen og igjen og igjen. 
> 
> Det er så moro og lese kommentarene deres, og tankene deres, på hva som kan/bør skje. Jeg ligger som nevnt tidligere fire-fem kapitler foran i skriving, og når jeg leser kommentarer om hva dere tenker skal skje så koser jeg meg glugg - for noen treffer spot on, andre bommer litt, noen har tanker jeg aldri har tenkt mens noen tenker akkurat likt. Også må jeg kanskje forandre litt da, eller ikke.... Artig. 
> 
> Setter så stor pris på dere alle sammen!
> 
> <3

Han gikk opp mot døra til Even og Mikael. Hadde sett seg rundt sikkert 100 ganger mens han gikk bortover veien, var det noen som så ham? Var det noen som la merke til at han gikk dit og ikke hjem? Han kunne ikke se noen og pustet ut. _‘Skjerp deg Isak, du er en voksen mann, du skal på besøk til Even og Mikael. Ta deg sammen!’_ Kjeftet litt inni seg mens han humret litt av seg selv, ristet på hodet. Han dro pusten, ringte på og ventet. Hørte små, raske fottrinn inne i gangen og døra ble revet opp.

«Hei Isak!» Mikael sto der og strålte som en sol.

«Hei Mikael. Fint å se deg igjen.»

«Kom inn da. Maten er ikke ferdig enda, så hvis du vil kan vi leke med lego.»

«Det kan hende Isak har lyst til å gjøre noe annet enn å leke med lego etter en dag på jobb, Mikael.» Even smilte til ham over hodet til Mikael mens Isak ristet forsiktig på hodet og smilte han og. Han hadde ingenting imot å leke litt med lego.

Mikael snudde seg mot Even med et uforstående «Hæ?»

«Kanskje Isak har lyst til å slappe av litt?»

«Det går fint, Even,» han nikket, «jeg vil gjerne se litt på legoen din igjen, Mikael.»

Mikael føyk forbi Even og inn i stua, akkurat som på lørdag og Even tok de to skrittene mot ham, la armene rundt ham og gav ham en klem. «Fint at du kom.» hvisket han i øret og han kjente leppene hans mot den tynne huden under øret. En berøring som sendte ilinger gjennom hele kroppen.

«Kunne jo ikke si nei» hvisket Isak tilbake og trakk pusten dypt, fikk en liten dose Even inn gjennom nesa.

De trakk seg bort fra hverandre og smilte, Isak dro av seg jakka og hang den opp. 

«Mikael legger seg klokka sju, håper du vil være litt lengre,» Even strøk ham forsiktig over ryggen mens han kippet av seg skoa.

«Gjerne» sa Isak og strakk hånda opp og la noen løse hårstrå bak øret til Even. «Veldig gjerne.» Lot handa gli ned langs kinnet hans, halsen, skuldra, armen, tok handa hans klemte den litt før han slapp.

De gikk inn i stua der Mikael satt klar med både brannstasjon og masse annen lego. Isak satte seg ned på golvet mens Even gikk inn på kjøkkenet.

 

«Se her, Isak. Jeg fikk sånn blad i posten i dag. Med bilder av masse lego. Her skal jeg vise deg hva jeg ønsker meg til bursdagen min.»

«Sa ikke du at du ønska deg politistasjonen da?»

«Jo, men det er mer. Se her, den er kul. Det er sånn skogpatrulje, og se her skogbrannvesen, og se her da. Star Wars. Jeg får ikke lov å se de filmene, men det ser kult ut?»

«Den var kul, enig. Tror det er lurt at du ikke får lov å se på Star Wars-filmene altså, det er ikke for barn.»

«Men Oliver får lov. Og Jon.»

«Men da er det deres foreldre som bestemmer det. Og pappa’n din bestemmer hva du får lov til. Sånn er det bare. Har pappa fortalt deg hvorfor du ikke får se den da?»

«Han sier bare det er møkkafilm» Mikael hvisket og Isak kunne ikke la vær å le.

«Han sier det ja. Har pappa sett de da?» Isak ler fortsatt mens han spør

«Sett hva da?» Evens stemme kommer bakfra.

«Star Wars?» Isak ser opp på ham og smiler.

«Ser ikke på møkkafilmer» svarte han og ristet på hodet.

«Du har ikke sett dem?» Isak reiser seg og ser på ham, smiler.

«Eh, nei.»

«Hvordan kan du si at det er møkkafilmer da?»

«Serr, Isak. Stjernekrig, roboter, pelsfyrer, lasersverd… Må jeg si mer?»

Isak lo, og Mikael så på dem. «Hvorfor ler du, Isak?»

«Fordi pappa’n din sier at filmene er dårlige uten at han har sett dem. Men jeg er helt enig i at du ikke skal se dem altså, for det er IKKE barnefilmer.»

«Har du sett dem?»

«Jepp. Alle sammen og jeg syns de var kjempebra!» Mikael så på ham med beundring i blikket, og Even bare ristet på hodet mens han ler litt oppgitt før han henvendte seg til Mikael;

«Mikael. Nå kan du gå på badet og vaske hendene dine, for middagen er ferdig.»

Mikael spratt opp «Yess. Fiskeboller i hvit saus. Det er skikkelig digg!»

Han spant ut av stua og forsvant inn på badet.

«Og du…» Even tok noen steg mot ham, smilte bredt, snek armen rundt livet på Isak og kysset ham lett, først på kinnet så rett under øret, mens han hvisket; «…jeg tror ikke jeg kan være sammen med deg altså, når jeg får vite at du har sett alle Star Wars filmene og mener de er bra.»

Isak kvapp til, trakk hodet litt bakover, tok to skritt bakover og stirret på Even som sto og gliste mens han kjente at sitt eget smil bredte seg i sitt eget ansikt. «Hva sa du?»

«At jeg ikke kan … oi….» han bråstoppet og smilet ble borte et øyeblikk før det bredte seg enda videre i ansiktet hans i takt med en kledelig rødfarge.,

«Pappa? Har Isak skremt deg nå eller? Du er helt rød.» Mikael hadde kommet tilbake fra badet.

«Eh... ja.... eh..... han viste meg......... Star Wars-bildet i bladet, det var jo skikkelig skummelt jo. Jeg tørr iallfall ikke å se de filmene.»

Mikael klappa håndflata i panna, rulla med øynene «Pappa!» og sukka oppgitt snudde og gikk inn på kjøkkenet.

Isak så på Even som sto midt på stuegulvet og tydeligvis ikke visste hva han skulle si, smilte til ham, nikket og fulgte etter Mikael inn på kjøkkenet mens ordene hans summet som en bisverm surret rundt i hodet. Han klarte å holde seg rolig i det de satte seg ved bordet, men kjente ordene surre fortsatt, de kilte _«Være sammen med deg»_ han hoppa over det både før og etter, for han skjønte jo såpass at Even hadde fleipa i forhold til at han sa at han likte Star Wars-filmene, noe han egentlig ikke gjorde. Hadde sagt det mest for å erte Even litt. Men være sammen med Even da. Kjærester. Ja takk, liksom!

Mikael begynte å prate idet de begynte å spise, og det fikk Isaks tanker over på andre ting. Mikael fortalte mye om hva han hadde gjort i barnehagen den dagen, hva han hadde lekt og hvem han hadde lekt med. Og selvfølgelig; hva han ønsket seg til bursdagen sin.

«Når har du bursdag da, Mikael?» Isak hadde faktisk glemt å sjekke fødselsdatoen hans.

«14. mai.»

«Oi, det er jo ikke lenge til.»

«Jeg veit det. Det er 12 dager til. Og det er på en søndag. Jeg skal invitere alle guttene som skal begynne på skolen til bursdagsselskap. Du kan også komme altså. Ettersom du er gutt.»

«Okey, vi får se da veit du, Mikael.» Han så bort på Even og han smilte forsiktig. Visste ikke om det var noen god ide å være med i barnebursdagen til _Mikael_ akkurat.

«Skal dere være her hjemme da eller?»

«Nei, vi skal ha det i barnehagen. Utebursdag i barnehagen.»

«Leies barnehagen ut?» Isak så på Even.

«Ja, vi som har barn der kan leie barnehagen til f.eks barnebursdager. Gjorde det i fjor også. Genial ordning. Spesielt for oss som ikke har så stort hus. Blir litt fult med 15 fem-seksåringer her inne.»

«Ser den.»

«Jeg skal feire sammen med Thomas som går på Beitet. Han bor borti gata her. Pappa kjenner mamman og pappan hans godt.»

«Så lurt da. Blir sikkert koselig.»

Etter hvert dreide samtalen seg inn på voksenting og Mikael – som var ferdig med å spise – gikk fra bordet og inn i stua.

«Har Mikael sagt noe i barnehagen? Om at du har vært mye sammen med oss?» Even så på ham.

«Nei, ikke som jeg har hørt. I dag var han alt for opptatt med å leke med Oliver og Gabriel til at han har hatt tid til å prate med meg.»

«Så bra da.»

«Men Kristine hadde sett oss på puben på fredag da.»

«Javel?»

«Eller hun hadde sett oss gå ut derifra. Hadde visst prøvd å hilse…»

«Jeg kan ikke si jeg så noen når jeg gikk ut» Even smilte «Bortsett fra deg da.»

«Ikke jeg heller, og Kristine sa at hun var ikke overrasket over det.» han smilte til Even, tok hånda hans som lå på bordet og klemte den. «Så bare deg jeg, tror jeg.»

Even smilte til ham, så på klokka. «Du, jeg må nesten få Mikael i seng jeg. Klokka er over halv sju.»

«Slå deg løs, jeg fikser her.»

«Isak. Jeg ber deg ikke på middag så du skal rydde kjøkkenet etterpå altså.»

«Men jeg takker ja så jeg kan rydde kjøkkenet ditt etterpå.» han kjente han smilte bredt til Even. Syns det var deilig å ha det sånn, tulle litt, erte litt. Det var uvant, men deilig.

«Da får jeg be deg hver dag da, så slipper jeg ryddinga.» han smilte ertende tilbake.

«Mer enn gjerne» Isak løftet hodet opp mot taket idet Even gikk bak stolen hans og Even strøk ham over kinnet.

Etter drøye ti minutter kom Mikael fykende inn på kjøkkenet, Isak sto og vasket en av kjelene.

«Nattakos, Isak!»

«Selvfølgelig» Isak tørket fingrene og bøyde seg ned og gav MIkael en god klem.

«Du skal sove her i natt, skal du ikke?»

«Eh… nei.»

«Hvorfor ikke? Du sov jo ikke her natta som var heller.»

«Eh,… trodde du jeg skulle det?»

«Ja.» Mikael så opp på ham med de blåeste blå, mest trillrunde, uskyldige øynene han trodde han hadde sett.

Isak satte seg ned på knærne på kjøkkengolvet og så på Mikael, måtte prøve å forklare «Men jeg måtte jo hjem i sengen min. Og jeg hadde jo ikke med meg jobbsakene i går, så jeg måtte jo hjem og hente dem.»

«Men i dag har du med de.» Mikael smilte bredt, «så i dag kan du sove her. Gjesterommet er klart.»

«Vet du, Mikael. Det hadde vært veldig koselig. Men jeg må nok hjem. Må ha reine klær i morgen veit du.»

«Du kan sikkert låne klær av pappa. Dere er nesten like, pappa er bare litt høyere enn deg og du er litt… litt… større enn han.»

«Litt større?»

«Ja, litt større her liksom, på skuldrene.» Mikael klappet ham på skuldrene og han skjønte hva han mente. Han var litt bredere enn Even og Even var høyere enn han. Det var helt riktig.

«Veldig snilt av deg, Mikael. Men jeg må nok hjem. Skal bare prate litt med pappa først, etter at du har sovna.»

«Kommer du igjen i morgen?»

«Det vet jeg ikke enda. Men jeg kommer igjen en annen dag altså.»

«Bra! Jeg liker at du er her. Natta Isak. Nå må jeg stikke.»

Dermed spant han ut av kjøkkenet og lot Isak sitte igjen med en haug av gode følelser som spant rundt i både magen og hodet. Isak hørte han løp opp trappen og hørte stemmen hans fra andre etasje si fra til Even at han var klar for lesing på senga.

_'Jeg liker å være her jeg og, Mikael!'_  tenkte Isak før han reiste seg og fortsatte med det han hadde holdt på med.


	21. ...et helt kontainerskip med...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kvelden fortsetter... 
> 
> Kliss og klass og litt alvor :-)

Mikael hadde sovnet forholdsvis raskt, et kapittel Doktor Proktor og en sang, så glippet øynene og han var borte. Even kjente det i magen da han gikk ned. Det han hadde sagt i sta, det hadde bare ramla ut. _‘Jeg tror ikke jeg kan være sammen med deg altså, når jeg får vite at du har sett alle Star Wars filmene og mener de er bra.’_ Og det var ikke det med Star Wars han tenkte på, eller som Isak hadde reagert på – det var han sikker på – det var det andre. Det med at de var sammen. Kjærester. Og han ville jo det, men de hadde jo ikke snakket om det, og det var ikke det at Even tok det for gitt heller, det hadde bare ramla ut.

Isak satt ved kjøkkenbordet og leste på mobilen sin; fine Isak, gode Isak. Kjøkkenet var strigla, det skinte omtrent, og Isak hadde laget seg en kopp kaffe, og det sto en til ham der også.

«Hei» Even smilte da han gikk inn og stilte seg ved kjøkkenbenken.

«Hei du. Sover Mikael?» Isak la fra seg telefonen, reiste seg opp og kom mot ham,

«Jepp. Slokna omtrent med en gang vi klappa sammen boka.»

«Så bra, for nå har jeg venta på å gjøre dette i hele dag.» Isak tok tak rundt nakken hans og dro han inntil seg og kysset ham.

«Den som venter på no’ godt….» mumla Even og dro Isak mot seg, med armen rundt livet hans. Isak smilte i kysset, tippet hodet litt mot den ene siden og åpnet munnen litt mer, slapp ham inn. Even kjente tungespissen hans mot sin, presset seg litt mer mot ham, Isaks hånd som var på vei opp i håret hans, tok tak, Isak hold fast i håret mens han presset seg inn mot ham. Even var sikker på at han kunne fortsatt å kysse Isak i all evighet, akkurat sånn, men Isak trakk seg litt tilbake, strøk han over nakken, lot pekefingeren gli ned over kjeven hans og stoppet på haka, smilte lurt og trakk pusten;

«Duuu…?»

«Eh ja?» Even så på ham,

«Det du sa i sta…»

«Hva da?» Even antok at han visste hva Isak mente, men kunne jo ikke være helt sikker, skjøv noen hårstrå bak øret hans, lot hånda hvile der, mellom nakken og øret, lot tommelen stryke forsiktig opp og ned rett foran øret, før han tok hånda ned fant Isak sin og klemte litt forsiktig.

Isak trakk pusten «Det med at du ikke tror du kan være sammen med meg fordi jeg sa jeg liker Star Wars. Betyr det at….» han nølte

Even smilte «….at?»

«At du tenker at vi er sammen?»

Even snappet litt etter pusten, det ble så tydelig når Isak sa det høyt, og han ble plutselig litt usikker, «Jeg veit ikke, jeg har egentlig ikke tenkt så mye på det, det bare datt ut.» Han kjente øynene flakke litt «og da har jeg kanskje tenkt litt på det da.» Even så ned, så på tærne til Isak, så på hendene deres, klemte litt forsiktig «Hva tenker du da?»

Isak så på ham da han løftet blikket, han så rett inn i øynene hans, de grønne øynene var om mulig enda grønnere, mørkere, klarere. Så fantastisk vakre øyne, smilet som kom sakte men sikkert. «Jeg tenker at det har jeg veldig lyst til.»

«Jeg og» hvisket Even,

«Selv om du får en hel kartong med «ukjent Isak» på kjøpet?»

«Selv om jeg hadde fått et helt kontainerskip med «ukjent Isak» på kjøpet,» Even kjente at det boblet over i magen, det kokte som i en laksemerd under foring, som når man slipper 400 elever ut siste dagen før sommerferien, når man slipper kalvene ut på beite for første gang. Kjær’ster. Han dro Isak mot seg og plantet leppene sine godt over Isak sine, og Isak svarte. Hånda opp i håret igjen, gud hvor deilig det var, Even hadde aldri kjent noe sånt når andre hadde gjort det – var det forresten noen andre som hadde gjort det? Han var usikker – men Isaks hånd i håret hans, fantastisk, han strøk sin egen hånd opp i håret til Isak også, og skjønte med en gang hvorfor Isak gjorde det med ham. Det var jo helt fantastisk, kjente håret hans mellom fingrene sine, de glatte, bløte krøllene gled mellom fingrene, gravde hånden inn i håret hans, holdt seg fast. Helt nydelig.

Han trakk seg litt tilbake etter en stund, så på Isak, strøk ham over kinnet, Isak smilte litt forsiktig, «Hva?»

«Jeg liker at jeg kan tenke at du er kjærs’ten min» kysset ham ømt på munnen,

«Jeg liker det og, Even.» Isak smilte litt forsiktig med munnen mens øynene hans strålte, kysset kort tilbake og så opp på ham, lente seg inntil ham igjen og holdt ham. De sto slik stille en stund og bare pustet. Even strøk over ryggen hans, kjente kroppen hans slappe av, kjente sin egen kropp omtrent smelte sammen med Isaks.

«Jeg snakket forresten med Frank i dag.» Isak brøt stillheten, fortsatt med ansiktet gjemt i halsgropa hans.

«Ja? Jeg fikk jo meldinga di. Rakk aldri å svare på den jeg.»

Isak rettet seg opp, så på ham, fortsatt med hendene rundt nakken hans, ansiktene deres bare noen centimeter fra hverandre.; «Ble kalt inn på kontoret gitt. Vi er visst skikkelig, skikkelig dårlige på pokerfjes.»

«Å?» Even la hendene sine bak på korsryggen til Isak, holdt ham fast, inntil.

«Frank hadde visstnok sett det på deg at det var mer enn en hyggelig ting fra din side å vise meg Knutåsen, og meg avslørte han jo forrige uke, så jeg har ingenting jeg skulle sagt.»

«Okey, også?»

«Han sa vel noe sånt som at så lenge vi ikke klina i garderoben og holdt oss i skinnet i offentligheten før Mikael slutta i barnehagen, så blanda ikke han seg med hva vi dreiv på med ellers.» Isak så ned og Even så den lyse, kledelige rødfargen komme over kinnene hans, bøyde seg ned og kysset han på kinnet, på det andre kinnet, på panna, Isak løftet hodet og møtte blikket hans, pannene deres møttes og de hvilte hodene mot hverandre.

«Det syns jeg var veldig fint at han sa, for jeg har definitivt ikke nok selvkontroll til å ikke gjøre dette når jeg har deg helt for meg selv, det var vanskelig nok å holde seg til i går,» Even hvisket med hes stemme før han tippet hodet til siden og fant munnen til Isak, kysset ham igjen, grep tak i hodet hans med begge hendene, Isak åpnet munnen og han kjente varmen fra munnen hans mot sin, tungen hans, leppene, kjente armene til Isak rundt seg, kjente smaken av Isak på tunga, kjente alt.

«Enig» mumlet Isak og Even kjente de sterke armene hans omslutte ham, la sine egne rundt ham og dro han tett inntil seg, kjente varmen fra kroppen hans, kjente hoftene presse seg mot hans, presset tilbake og kjente at det berørte nok Isak like mye som det berørte han, men han trodde ikke verken han eller Isak var klar for noe mer enn det de gjorde akkurat nå…. ikke enda….

 

De klarte etter hvert å rive seg løs fra hverandre, satte seg ned for ådrikke den halvlunka kaffen som sto på bordet.

«Men du Even. Det er en ting vi må snakke om, en ting Frank spurte om som vi må bestemme…» Isak tok en slurk kaffe «…sammen.»

«Foreldresamtalen?»

«Ja.» Isak dro pusten. «Hva tenker du?»

«Hva tenker du?»

«Det er ufint å besvare et spørsmål med et annet,» Isak lo og dytta skuldra hans,  

«Jeg veit, men jeg veit liksom ikke. Har du hatt mange foreldresamtaler før?»

«Ja, jeg har det, men aldri om sønnen til en jeg er forelska i.» Isak så rett på ham, smilte og rødmet lett igjen.

Even kjente det i hele seg, det Isak sa om at han var forelska. Han hadde jo på en måte antatt at Isak var det, men det var noe helt spesielt å høre ham si det, Even ble varm helt ut i fingerspissene, strakk ut hånda og strøk ham lett over kinnet, over skuldra, over armen. Tok hånda hans og klemte den «Og jeg har aldri hatt med en barnehagelærer jeg er forelska i heller.» For han var det. Skikkelig hodestups forelska i den mannen som satt her ved kjøkkenbordet hans og som nå smilte til ham... Han dro pusten, slapp hånda hans og dro stolen litt nærmere, «Det er liksom du som er fagmannen her da,» Even strøk ham over ryggen «det er du som må si om du syns det er greit eller ikke. Det er din jobb, det er du som må kjenne på om du får gjort jobben din eller ikke.» Even så engstelse i Isaks øyne da han svarte.

«Du syns ikke jeg er feig hvis jeg ber Kristine ta den?»

«Er det noe jeg ikke syns du er, så er det feig, Isak. Jeg tar mer enn gjerne samtale med Kristine hvis det gjør det lettere for deg.» han tok tak i hånda hans igjen og klemte den.

«Da tror jeg at jeg sier det til Frank i morgen.»

«Helt fint.» Even smilte til ham, strøk tommelen over hånda hans, klemte litt.

«Jeg har ikke engang lest barnemappa til Mikael. Det kjennes så feil å skulle gjøre det.»

«Hvordan da?»

«Jo, jeg vil jo gjerne bli kjent med Mikael og deg uten at en annens stemme skal påvirke det på en måte. At noe dere snakka om når Mikael var to eller tre skal farge hvordan jeg blir kjent med Mikael. Jeg vil heller at du skal fortelle meg hvis det har vært noe.»

«Jeg tror jeg skjønner hva du mener. Og jeg syns det er fint at du vil det. Men jeg tror ikke det er noen store greier der altså.»

«Nei, det trenger ikke å være det heller, men det er litt rart bare, å skulle lese det.»

«Og det er helt greit, Isak.» Even strøk ham over ryggen igjen, klarte bare ikke å la vær å ta på ham, «jeg syns det er helt greit jeg Isak, at du ikke gjør det. Men vi kan vel snakke om det Mikael gjør i barnehagen for det, jeg mener hvis det skjer noe, hvis det er noe jeg lurer på, hvis du tenker det er noe som er viktig at jeg får vite?»

«Selvfølgelig. Var ikke sånn jeg mente det. Bare det å skulle lese hva andre har skrevet om Mikael og om deg liksom.»

«Skriver dere om foreldre og?» Even kjente at han ble litt engstelig.

«Det hender jo det, hvis vi er bekymret for barna eller hvis foreldre har bekymringer for barna som de vil drøfte med oss, så blir jo dette skrevet ned, dokumentert.»

«Sånn ja.» Even dro pusten «Det kan jo hende at det står noe om at jeg er… har bipolar da. For jeg hadde en episode da Mikael var mindre. Da bodde han en stund hos mamma og pappa.»

«Det er ikke sikkert det står. Men uansett, nå fortalte du det, så da trenger ikke jeg å lese det uansett.» Isak så på ham og smilte.

«Sant det.» Even smilte tilbake.

«Men da blir det du og Kristine da.» Isak så lettet ut.

«Da blir det meg og Kristine.» Even strøk ham over hånda, så på ham, kjente han ble litt alvorlig  «Men du…. hvordan fikser vi disse ukene framover da? Fram til Mikael slutter?»

«Tja, si det,» Isak dro på skuldrene «vi kan jo jobbe oss i hjel da, så slipper vi å tenke så mye» han smilte når han sa det, «Men så er det jo det at det er innmari mange fridager i mai, kan liksom ikke bruke alle de fridagene på jobbing liksom.»

«Nei, det gidder jeg ikke. Vi må jobbe, og det blir nok ganske hektisk for meg, resten av denne uka blant annet blir veldig hektisk, for fredag skal jeg levere en presentasjon av filmen – det er på en måte en reklamesnutt for informasjonsfilmen, Neste uke er roligere, også er det jo en del helligdager nå i mai da og de – og helgene – er liksom helt hellig for meg da – helt fri.»

«Meg og, egentlig» svarte Isak. «Ja, de har ikke vært sånn fri-fri før da, for tidligere var det fordi da jobba jeg i den andre jobben – men fri fra barnehagelærerjobben har jeg alltid hatt i helgene. Og nå kjenner jeg at kanskje det virkelig er viktig å prioritere fri i helgene av andre grunner enn den andre jobben – som jeg heller ikke har lenger.» han smilte

«Ååå?» Even så på ham smilte ertende. «Hva er det du har lyst til å bruke alle fridagene til du da?»

«Neeei, det er en sånn derre skikkelig kjekk og grei fyr som driver og ber meg på middag hele tiden. Føler jeg må henge litt med ham så jeg kan rydde kjøkkenet hans etter maten.» Isak gliser, drar stolen sin helt inntil Evens, lener seg inn mot ham, legger det ene beinet sitt over hans.

«Det er jeg veldig glad for.» Even legger armen rundt ham og drar han så tett inntil seg som det går der de sitter på hver sin stol. «Jeg vil gjerne være med deg på fridagene mine.»

«Og jeg vil gjerne være med deg. Finne på ting. Med både deg og Mikael og da. Selvfølgelig.»

«Da finner vi ut av det. Sammen?» Even klarte ikke la vær å sitte å smile, hele tiden. 

«Sammen.» nikket Isak. 

«Forresten apropos Mikael; han spurte i sta om jeg skulle sove her.» Isak smilte ertende til Even igjen «Er det ikke pappa’n så er det sønnen….»

Even lo kort «Han gjorde ikke det?»

«Jo, han lurte på hvorfor ikke jeg hadde sovet her fra i går til i dag.»

«Stemmer det, han spurte etter deg på morgenen i dag. Var helt sikker på at du var her.»

«Å?»

«Ja, han kom inn på badet i dag tidlig og spurte _‘Hvor er Isak?’_ ikke om du var her men hvor du var.»

«Okey… og hva sa du da?»

«Jeg sa at du måtte hjem og sove der. Han var ikke enig, han mente du kunne sovet her.»

«Det var det han sa i sta til meg og. Han sa at jeg kunne sove på gjesterommet, og at jeg bare kunne låne dine klær i morgen.» Isak så på ham, smilte, «men jeg sa jeg måtte hjem da.»

«Men du kunne gjort det da.» Even kjente sommerfuglene i magen igjen. Tenkte på hvor fint det hadde vært, å våkne opp med Isak her. Kanskje ikke på gjesterommet men…

«Jeg kunne det, men jeg tror nok jeg går hjem i kveld også. Men ikke enda.» Isak lente seg mot ham, la hånda på kinnet hans, snek den bak i nakken og dro ham inntil seg og leppene hans fant Even sine. Et mykt, ømt kyss og Even lente seg inntil ham og kysset ham tilbake, før han trakk seg forsiktig tilbake, fortsatt med armen rundt ham.

«Men du, hva sier du til at jeg spør mamma og pappa om Mikael kan være der fra fredag til lørdag igjen. Så kan vi spise middag sammen på fredag? Bare oss to. Ute? Kanskje inne i byen? Vi kan ta bussen, spise, ta en øl, et glass vin…...» Han kjente at han bablet, ble litt nervøs egentlig, for at Isak skulle si nei. Hvorfor skulle han det egentlig, men Even kjente det allikevel. Den bitte lille usikkerheten kom opp igjen.

«Som i en date, lissom?»

«Ja, som i en date, men ikke på lissom. På ordentlig…» Even så på ham, kjente at den lille biten av usikkerhet var der selv om han egentlig visste at han ikke trengte å føle sånn.

Isak smilte med hele ansiktet, øynene, munnen, kinnene. «Det, det hadde vært skikkelig digg, Even. Gjerne.» Even pustet litt ut, antagelig hørbart, for Isak så litt forundret på ham; «Trodde du ikke jeg ville?»

«Jeg… jo… jeg trodde jo egentlig det. Men…..» Even bøyde seg mot ham og lot nesen gli mot kinnet hans «…det er bare det at….. . Unnskyld, det var ikke meningen å ikke tro at du ville bli med.»

«Even, du trenger ikke å unnskylde deg for det. Jeg skjønner det.» Isak la handa si på kinnet hans, strøk forsiktig opp og ned med tommelen «Folk har stikki av fra deg før….jeg skjønner det.» han senket stemmen og Even hørte han skalv litt i stemmen «Men jeg har ikke tenkt meg noen steder, så lenge du vil at jeg skal bli.»

«Det vil jeg.» Even bøyde seg fram og kysset ham igjen. «Veldig gjerne».


	22. Du driver jo med vranglære...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak møter Evens mamma, og Mikael, ja han er jo Mikael da....

Onsdags morgen var Isak på plass i barnehagen før 0700. Det hadde ikke blitt veldig seint hos Even, de hadde pratet ett par timer før de brukte god tid på å si ha det og Isak ruslet hjem. Han hadde gått på skyer hele veien hjem, «kjærester», hadde han sagt inni seg sikkert 100 ganger på veien hjem. Han kunne nesten ikke tro det. Følte at han svevde rett og slett. Even og ham. Kjærester.

Han tok imot Mikael sammen med tre andre barn – alle kom på likt – og syns både Even og han klarte seg rimelig bra med pokerfjesene sine, og selv om Even blunka – på sin måte – i det han gikk ut av døra – de andre foreldrene heldigvis ute av syne – så gikk det hele uten både rødming, stamming eller andre avslørende uttrykk. Isak snakka med Kristine og Frank, og Kristine tok lett på seg foreldresamtalen med Even, Frank syns det var en fornuftig avgjørelse, og Isak kjente seg 100 kg lettere.

Han tok en lang løpetur etter jobb, løp helt opp til Knutåsen og ned igjen, tenkte tilbake til mandag da han gikk der sammen med Even og tenkte på følelsene han hadde hatt da kontra det han hadde nå. Mye hadde skjedd siden da, mange ord hadde blitt sagt, mange følelser hadde blitt delt, tatt på, kjent på og Isak kjente at han var glad for både det han hadde fortalt selv og uendelig takknemlig for det Even hadde sagt tilbake til ham. Han hadde Even, Even hadde han. De var kjærester. De satt på hvert sitt sted og jobba på kvelden, mange meldinger gikk fram og tilbake hele kvelden, så jobbeffektiviteten var vel så som så – de kunne vel like gjerne møttes…

Isak satt og gruet seg på jobb torsdag ettermiddag, han hadde seinvakt og Liv skulle hente Mikael. Isak var så nervøs at han nesten ikke visste hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. Evens mamma skulle hente Mikael. Han skulle treffe henne, men hun visste ikke at han var kjæresten til sønnen hennes. Kjæresten. Kjærs’ten.

Klokka hadde passert fire og Isak satt med tre unger på golvet i gangen og bygde lego – igjen. Det regnet ute så de hadde valgt å være inne etter tre-maten. Ungene skravlet, og Isak prøvde å henge med, men lyttet mer etter om det gikk i døra enn til hva ungene egentlig sa. De to andre ble hentet og der var bare han og Mikael igjen. Det gikk i døra, og en dame i femtiårene kom inn i garderoben. Det var definitivt mamma’n til Even. Hun hadde de samme blå, varme øynene som Even og samme hårfarge, men håret hennes var helt glatt, hun smilte da hun kom inn.

«Farmor!» Mikael spratt opp og løp bort til henne og klemte henne.

«Hei, Mikael. Bygger dere lego?»

«Jepp, Isak er rågod på å bygge lego.»

Isak reiste seg og gikk mot Liv, strakte ut hånda.

«Hei, Isak heter jeg, den nye ped.lederen.»

«Hei, jeg er Liv. Farmoren til Mikael. Så du er Isak,» hun tok en pause, så på ham «hyggelig å hilse på deg. Mikael snakker mye om deg.»

«Å?» Isak kjente at han ble litt nervøs, «Bare fine ting håper jeg» han lo litt nervøst.

«Jada, forrige torsdag tror jeg jeg fikk minutt-for-minutt referat fra hva dere gjorde her i barnehagen.»

«Så hyggelig da.» Isak rufset Mikael i håret, kjente at hånden skalv litt, så han stakk begge hendene i bukselomma.

«Veldig» Liv smilte til ham, det var et smil han hadde litt vanskeligheter med å tolke, det var som om hun visste noe, men allikevel lurte på det. «Var det fin tur dere hadde på mandag?»

Isak kvapp, hun visste det, selvfølgelig visste hun det, for Mikael hadde jo spurt dem om de ville være med. «Eh… ja, kjempefin tur. Fint oppe på Knutåsen ass. Også er jeg jo imponert over Mikael da, hvor langt han klarer å gå.»

«Ja, det er kjempefint der oppe. Og Mikael er en spreking.»

Mikael så på ham, og skulle til å si noe, men Liv avbrøt ham. «Du Mikael, vi er nesten nødt til å reise vi, farfar venter med pannekakene hjemme.»

«Ok» Mikael tok på seg jakka og skoa, tok Liv strakte ut hånda mot Mikael, men han snudde seg i stedet, gikk mot ham og strakte armene opp.

«Hadet, Isak!»  

Isak bøyde seg ned og gav ham en klem, «Ha det, Mikael. Vi ses i morgen»

Mikael snudde seg og gikk mot Liv, tok hånda hennes og de gikk mot døra. På veien ut hørte Isak Mikaels stemme «Farmor, så du hvor rød Isak ble i ansiktet? Han og pappa blir det hele tiden, og pappa sier at det er fordi de skvetter. Er det det, farmor?»

Han hørte at Liv lo litt og svarte, men ikke hva hun sa.

Isak snudde seg rund, slo seg selv i panna med håndflata og så opp i taket. ‘ _Pokerfjes, assa.. særlig’._

Da dørene var låst og han var på vei ut porten, dro han fram telefonen og sendte Even en advarsel.

_«Hilste på din mor i dag. Veldig hyggelig dame.»_

_«Men pokerfjeset funka dårlig. Rødma visst som en tenåring.»_

_«Mikael spurte henne på veien ut om hun så det, og i samme setning at du og jeg blir det hele tiden. Og at DU sier at det er fordi vi skvetter…..»_

Han smilte for seg selv da han gikk bortover veien, visste at Even ikke kom til å svare på en stund enda, han hadde mye å gjøre for å få presentasjonsfilmen klar til i morgen, men håpet likevel at han kanskje fikk en melding litt senere. Isak selv hadde en del å gjøre, så han kom ikke til å kjede seg, det var flere samtaler å forberede, han ville bli ferdig med alle i kveld så han kunne nyte helga – hele helga. Kanskje henge sammen med Even?

Svaret fra Even kom fortere enn han hadde beregnet, han hadde ikke rukket å smøre middagen sin engang – ostesmørbrød var fortsatt fullverdig middag – han smilte for seg selv og tenkte på hva Even ville sagt.

_«Hva sa hun?»_

_«Hun er håpløs – eier ikke filter – men veldig god da.»_

_«Må jeg stålsette meg før jeg kommer hjem?»_

Isak smilte av meldingene, Even virket litt oppgitt over sin mor, samtidig som det var tydelig at han egentlig var forberedt på at hun hadde sagt noe.

_«Liv sa og gjorde egentlig ingenting. Det var vel jeg som kåla det til.»_

_«Hun spurte om hvordan turen på mandag var, og jeg svarte fin, men tydeligvis rødma jeg… Og når Mikael spurte om hun så jeg ble rød, og han i samme setning nevner at vi blir det…. Mulig hun klarer 1 + 1 altså…»_

_«Regner dessuten med at hun spurte Mikael hva han mente med det.»_

_«Og da kommer jo din fantastiske forklaring på rødming inn i bildet…»_

_«Shitt.»_

_«Jaja, hun ser jo gjennom meg uansett, så hun hadde nok uansett sett det når jeg kommer hjem etterpå.»_

_«Røntgensyn?»_

_«Mamma-syn»_

_«Har alltid vært sånn.»_

_«Sorry.»_

_«Du, ikke tenk på det da.»_

_«Det gjør ikke meg noe, egentlig. Så lenge det ikke blir ‘symøte’-tema….»_

_«Det blir det ikke. Sånn er ikke mamma. Lover.»_

_«Trodde ikke det heller da.»_

_«Blir det seint for deg i dag?»_

_«Mest sannsynlig rundt 2100.»_

_«Jeg melder deg når jeg er hjemme og fått ut mamma.»_

_« <3»_

_«Fint.»_

_« <3»_

_***_

Det ble seinere, Even parkerte ikke bilen i garasjen før nærmere 2200, og kjente at han både var litt sliten og litt nervøs for hva mamma kom til å spørre om. Selvfølgelig hadde hun skjønt at det var blitt noe mellom dem nå, det var bare noe Even visste. Og hun hadde sikkert skjønt det uansett hva Isak hadde sagt eller gjort når hun henta Mikael. Han låste opp døra, gikk inn og sa et forsiktig «Hallo» fra gangen før han dro av seg jakke og sparka av seg skoa.

Han gikk inn på kjøkkenet der hun satt og løste kryssord.

«Hei» hun smilte lurt til ham «kaffe?»

«Neitakk. Må få sove etterpå når jeg legger meg.»

«Hard dag?»

«Nja, egentlig ikke så hard men det er så mye finpuss nå. Siste finnish på presentasjonen, mange detaljer som må gås gjennom. Alt må på plass, må være perfekt. Går fint da, vi er nesten i boks. Siste finpuss på finpussen i morgen tidlig så er vi klar til å levere til tida, kl 1200 i Oslo i morgen.»

«Så bra.»

«Gått bra med Mikael?»

«Jada, han er som vanlig. Hadde masse å fortelle gitt.»

«Å ja?» Even kjente at han ble litt klam i hendene, tenkte med seg selv at han burde skjerpe seg, han var tross alt 27 år, ikke noen tenåring lenger, men det var Isak liksom. Fine, sårbare, vakre, skadeskutte Isak det var snakk om. Her var det bare å legge alle korta på bordet, det kunne være veldig godt å ha mamma og pappa i bakhånda framover – av mange grunner. Og dessuten, Even likte ikke å skjule ting for foreldrene sine.

«Han fortalte at dere hadde middagsgjest både mandag og tirsdag. Og denne gjesten rødmet kledelig da jeg spurte hvordan turen på mandag hadde vært.»

Even sukket, men smilte til henne «Ja, jeg fikk melding av ham.»

«Å?»

«Han advarte meg.»

Liv lo lett, «mot meg?»

«Nei, han bare fortalte hva som hadde skjedd. At du hadde spurt, og at Mikael hadde bemerket at Isak hadde rødmet, nevnt at vi gjorde det og at jeg hadde sagt at det var fordi vi skvetter.»

«Ja, hva er det for noe, Even? Rødmer når man skvetter? Du driver jo med vranglære.»

Even lo lett, slo oppgitt ut med armene «Hva skulle jeg si til Mikael da? Skulle jeg liksom si til han at jeg er dritforelska i Isak?»

«Nei, kanskje ikke. Er du det?»

«Ja...» han bare slapp det ut, bekreftelsen, så på mamma som smilte så godt til ham.

«Så fint da, Even. Han virka veldig ålreit, og det kan hende at det er gjensidig vet du.»

«Han er det. Veldig ålreit.» Even drømte seg bort et sekund, før han fortsatte, «du mamma, kunne Mikael vært hos dere fra i morgen til lørdag?»

«Oioi… ? Overnatting to fredager på rad, Even? Du som pleier å være så kjip med å låne bort Mikael i helgene.»

«Eh, ja. Har lyst til å ta med meg Isak til byen og spise i morgen kveld.»

Liv så på ham, et smil bredte seg over hele ansiktet hennes. «Såpass. Ja, selvfølgelig kan Mikael komme. Det er bare hyggelig.»

«Takk, mamma.»

«På en betingelse.»

«Hæ? Seriøst mamma….»

«Du har jo ikke hørt betingelsen da.»

«Nei, men jeg kommer sikkert til å få høre den nå?»

«Ta med deg Isak og Mikael og kom og spis middag hos oss på søndag….» hun smilte, det mamma-smilet som betydde at det nok kom til å bli som hun ville uansett hva hans sa og Even kjente han ikke helt visste hva han skulle si eller hvor han skulle se. Han prøvde seg;

«Mamma, det tror jeg kanskje ikke…...»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

Even jobbet hardt med å klare å komme på argumenter for å ikke ta Isak med «Nei, asså… Kanskje litt tidlig?» eneste argumentet han kunne kommet på.

«Tidlig? Fordi?» mamma smilte lurt «Jeg har bare lyst til å bli hilse ordentlig på – og bli litt kjent med – mannen som både min sønn og mitt barnebarn tydeligvis har falt pladask for – på hver sin måte.» hun trakk pusten «Og fordi det aner meg at det er like greit å bare bli kjent med ham med en gang, magefølelsen min sier meg at han kommer til å bli værende rundt dere en stund. En lang stund.»

Even så på henne, smilte «hvis det er opp til meg så blir han det, en veldig lang stund» han trakk pusten, «jeg skal spørre ham. Men hvis han ikke vil, så blir det ikke.»

«Det er greit Even. Og Mikael kan selvfølgelig komme i morgen uansett.»

«Takk mamma. Du er best.»

«DET veit jeg jo.»

Han lo «Ja du veit vel det.»

Hun reiste seg opp, satte kaffekoppen i maskina «jeg får vel komme meg hjem. Takk for praten, Even.»

«Takk for at du henta og kjørte hjem Mikael.»

«Bare hyggelig, Even. Det er det. Hver torsdag er veldig hyggelig.»

«Jeg vet du syns det, men jeg er dere evig takknemlig for at dere gjør det.» Han dro mamma inn i en klem, hun strakte seg opp på tå og kysset ham på kinnet.

«Alt for gutta mine veit du!»

Hun gikk ut i gangen og kledte på seg, sto med hånda på dørklinka en stund før hun snudde seg, smilte og sa «Hils Isak når du melder ham etterpå da.»

Even sto igjen i gangen og ristet på hodet. Mamma ass…  Men han dro fram telefonen mens han gikk på badet og sendte melding.

_«Hei <3»_

_«Endelig hjemme – og fått ut ‘Nysgjerrige Nils’»_

_«Skulle hilse forresten, det var det siste hun sa før hun gikk ut døra.»_

_«Og…..»_

_«…..DU – og Mikael og meg da – er invitert på middag der på søndag.»_

Even la fra seg telefonen, pussa tenna, pissa, kledte av seg og hørte det durte flere ganger i telefonen i mens. Han regna med det var Isak som svarte. Kunne se han for seg, litt rød i kinna, litt nervøs, skrått smil om munnen, krøllene i vill uorden på hodet, øynene som gnistret mens han rynket panna bittelitt….. Even tok med seg telefonen opp, var innom Mikael, strøk ham forsiktig over håret, kyssa ham på panna og hvisket lavt _«Pappa er hjemme, elsker deg, gutten min.»_ Han dumpa ned i sin egen seng og åpnet meldingene fra Isak.

_«’Nysgjerrige Nils’ faktisk. Hahaha….»_

_«Takk for hilsen»_

« _Middag?»_

_«Søndag?»_

_«Even, du syns ikke det er litt tidlig?»_

_«Ble litt nervøs nå kjenner jeg.»_

_«Eh, jo, jeg syns det, og jeg sa det til henne.»_

_«Men hun mente at det var like greit å bli kjent allerede.»_

_«Hun hadde visstnok en magefølelse på at du kom til å henge rundt oss. Lenge.»_

_«Å,»_

_« <3»_

_«:-D»_

_«Jeg kan sikkert manne meg opp å bli med.»_

_«Ja?»_

_«Ja, jeg har jo allerede hilst på henne, hun virka ikke så farlig.»_

_«Hun er ikke det. Hun er bare litt rett fram.»_

_«Fare for kleine spørsmål og samtaler?»_

_«Definitivt.»_

_«Men jeg kan be henne ta seg sammen litt.»_

_«Kan jeg bare tenke litt på det. Til i morgen eller no sånt?»_

_«Selvfølgelig.»_

_«Klar for date i morgen forresten. Jeg savner deg.»_

_«Jeg savner deg og. <3 Og er kjempeklar.»_

_«Når drar vi?»_

_«Bussen til byen går 1750, fra bussholdeplassen i sentrum.»_

_«Hvor er den?»_

_«Viste deg den på fredag da»_

_«Jaja, du viste meg mye på fredag som jeg ikke fikk med meg du.»_

_«Stemmer det… Må følge med, veit du Isak.»_

_«Lett da…»_

_«Ikke?»_

_«Nope, lar meg lett distrahere….»_

_«Ååå? Av hva da?»_

_«Deg. <3»_

_« <3»_

_«Jeg kommer bort til deg, 1730?»_

_«Perfekt.»_

_«Hva slags sted skal vi på? Jeg mener, er det dress?»_

_«Dress? Nei, ikke dress.»_

_«Skjorte da?»_

_«Skjorte er fint. Bukse er også greit å ha.»_

_«Hæ? Bukse også? Jaja, det får gå. Går greit med jeans?»_

_«Alltid.»_

_«Supert. Jeg gleder meg veldig.»_

_«Jeg og.»_

_«Men, jeg må nesten sove nå jeg.»_

_«Skal levere presentasjonen i Oslo klokka 12 i morgen. Må være våken og opplagt.»_

_«Sov godt, kjærs’ten min.»_

_« <3»_

_«Du og, kjærs’ten min.»_

_« <3»_

 

Even la fra seg telefonen og sank ned i senga. Middag hos mamma og pappa med Isak. Det var ikke mange dater/kjærester som hadde vært med ham hjem til mamma og pappa på middag opp igjennom. Før Mikael hadde det jo vært noen, men det hadde liksom ikke vært sånn. Sånn? Hvordan sånn? Even tenkte på hva det var som var annerledes nå, hva dette «sånn» kom fra, men klarte det ikke. Det var bare noe som sa ham at det ikke var noen risiko ved å ta med Isak hjem til foreldrene allerede. Det var noe – ett eller annet – som sa ham at det var greit.

Ingar hadde vært med på en middag hos mamma og pappa, og det hadde ikke vært noen stor suksess. For det første hadde Ingar vært på by’n dagen før, og kom bakfull, rød i øya og sliten på middag. Mamma og pappa hadde vel ikke vært kjempeimponert og Even hadde vært utrolig skuffa. Ingar hadde bedt om unnskyldning etterpå og Even hadde godtatt den. Men så kom episoden og…… Even ville ikke tenke på det nå. Tenkte på Isak igjen.

Hva det var som gjorde at han bare visste at det ikke var noe risiko med det. Det var kanskje alle de små tinga, det Isak hadde sagt, det Isak hadde gjort, gjorde, hvordan Isak snakket med ham, ordene han brukte, hvordan han var mot ham, hvordan han var sammen med Mikael, hva Isak hadde fortalt… Eller var det bare forelskelsen som gjorde ham blind? Han trodde egentlig ikke det. Det kjentes overhodet ikke sånn ut.

Even lukket øynene og så for seg ansiktet til Isak i det han sank sakte men sikkert inn i søvnen.


	23. Ja, men så fortell da!

Isak hadde ligget våken en lang stund før han sovnet kvelden før, tankene hadde spunnet rundt temaet _‘middag med foreldrene til Even_ ’, med Liv og… han visste ikke hva pappa’n til Even het en gang, hadde glemt å spørre Even. Pappa’n til Even. Pappa. Det hadde gått kaldt nedover ryggen hans når han tenkte på hva pappa for ham var, men han hadde klart å skyve tankene på sin egen pappa bort, hadde tenkt på Even igjen og møtet med Liv i garderoben. Hun hadde jo virket veldig hyggelig. Men middag? Tja, nei, ja hvorfor ikke? Hvorfor ikke bare hoppe i det? Han hadde jo allerede hoppet flere ganger siste uka, så hvorfor ikke en gang til?

Han satt ved det ene bordet på avdelingen etter å ha smurt knekkebrød og delt frukt til trematen fredag ettermiddag. Klarte ikke å slippe tankene fra i går kveld bort, selv om han var på jobb. Han ristet på hodet som for å få tankene på riktig plass, dro pusten og tok seg selv tilbake på jobb. Det var alltid så hyggelig å ha ungene samlet rundt bordet, de pratet og koste seg. Isak likte denne tiden veldig godt, måltidene var hyggelig og rolige, ungene pratet og koste seg, stilte spørsmål og kom med historier.  Fatene var tomme og ungene hadde begynt å gå fra og Isak ryddet av bordet, mens han gikk litt til og fra for å se etter ungene, si ha det til de som ble henta og veksle noen ord med foreldrene. Magnus var på den andre siden av avdelingen og leste en bok med noen av barna. Andrea hadde gått hjem for noen minutter siden, Kristine hadde hatt tidligvakt og var hjemme for lenge siden.

«Isak?» det var Mikaels stemme, «Kan meg, Oliver og Levi leke med lego i gangen?»

«Ja, det kan dere vel,» svarte Isak. «Trenger dere hjelp?»

«Neida, vi klarer det. Kan du komme og være med oss?»

«Jeg kommer om litt. Skal bare rydde ferdig først.»

Han ryddet ferdig, satte inn i oppvaskmaskina, tørket bordene, ryddet rester tilbake i kjøleskap og skap og tenkte på at han var ferdig på jobb om en knapp halvtime, og da var det bare halvannen time til han skulle på date med Even. Date. Med. Even.

 

 

Han hadde ikke rukket å sitte lenge i gangen med gutta og lego, før det gikk i døra. Han snudde seg automatisk og sa «Hei» før han så hvem som kom inn.

«Hei»

Det var Liv.

«Farmor?»

«Hei Mikael. Pappa ringte meg, han rakk ikke å hente deg i dag. Han har vært i Oslo og levert noe av prosjektet, og det var kjempelang kø på vei tilbake.» Liv snudde seg, smilte og så på Isak «Har han ringt hit?»

«Ikke som jeg veit» Isak nølte, de hadde ikke lov til å levere ut unger til andre enn foreldre uten at foreldrene sa fra, ikke en gang til besteforeldre. «Jeg kan høre med Magnus.»

«Fint» sa Liv. «Mikael, kanskje du kan kle på deg i mens?»

Isak gikk inn til Magnus, «Har du tatt imot beskjed om at noen andre enn Even skal hente Mikael i dag?»

«Eh… ja. Det stemmer. Glemte å si det, han ringte i sta. Farmor skulle hente, han satt fast i trafikk eller noe.»

«Å, Fint.»

Isak gikk tilbake til garderoben. Satt fast i trafikk ja. Han håpet virkelig at det ikke var skikkelig bom fast. At han kom seg hjem til – tja, sånn halv seks iallfall.

«Alt i orden. Magnus hadde fått beskjed» Isak smilte til Liv da han kom i garderoben.

«Farmor?  Jeg skal sove hos dere, sant?»

«Det skal du, vennen, vi skal kjøre hjemom deg og hente bagen din. Pappa sa den sto i gangen.»

«Skal pappa spise med oss?»

«Nei, han skal ikke det. Han skulle visst ut og spise med noen» Liv smilte og gløttet opp på Isak, som gjorde seg fryktelig opptatt med å rydde i noen av hyllene i garderoben.

«Fra jobben da eller?»

«Nei, jeg tror ikke det var med jobben….» Isak kunne omtrent høre at hun smilte og så på ham.

Mikael trakk på skuldrene og spurte ikke mer så Isak pusta ut, og snudde seg, Liv så på ham og smilte, «God helg da!»

«God helg! Kos deg masse hos farmor og farfar, Mikael.»

«Det skal jeg.» Mikal kom bort til ham, strakte armene opp i været mot Isak, og Isak satte seg på huk og gav ham en god klem. Mikael smilte til ham og løp ut av døren, og i det Liv skulle til å gå ut, snudde hun seg mot ham og smilte

«Han rekker det nok til halv seks, Isak. Kos dere.» Hun så på ham et øyeblikk, og Isak følte det som at han mistet haka ned et øyeblikk, føltes som den lå nede på golvet og skalv, som om han var en tegneseriefigur…

«Takk» han kremtet «Skal nok klare å kose oss.»

«Ses vi på søndag da kanskje?» sa hun, blunket og han klarte ikke annet enn å nikke, og da hun så det, bredte et stor smil seg over hele ansiktet hennes, og hun fortsatte «Så koselig.» også gikk hun ut etter Mikael.

Isak sto som fastfrosset i gangen, hva hadde egentlig skjedd nå. Hadde han akkurat sagt ja til å komme på middag til Evens foreldre? Han hadde visst det. Shitt.

Han ruslet inn på avdelingen igjen, ristet på hodet, kjente pulsen i halspulsåra. Han så på Magnus også på klokka og fant ut at han jo faktisk var ferdig på jobb. Sa ‘ha-det’ til Magnus og de andre barna og gikk i garderoben, kledte på seg og gikk ut. Var fortsatt litt usikker på hva som egentlig skjedde i garderoben og fant ut at han måtte melde med Even, selv om han satt i bilen. Det lå fire meldinger fra Even og ventet på ham da han dro ut mobilen fra sekken.

_«Hei <3»_

_«Sitter fast i trafikken, har ringt med Magnus, mamma henter Mikael.»_

_«Jeg rekker hjem til 1730 – håper jeg.»_

_«Hvis jeg ikke rekker, tar vi bussen 1850, men jeg kommer nok til å rekke det.»_

_«Hei <3.»_

_«Sitter du i kø fortsatt? Kjipt.. Mulig jeg akkurat sa ja til å spise middag med foreldrene dine på søndag….»_

_«Liv spurte da hun henta Mikael og jeg klarte visst ikke gjøre annet enn å nikke….»_

_«Sorry.»_

Svaret kom kjappere enn Isak hadde beregnet.

_«Hæ?»_

_«Ho spurte deg? Mamma ass. Ho lova at ho ikke skulle spørre om noe når ho henta Mikael. Ever liksom.»_

_«Ho spurte ikke akkurat.»_

_«Ho sa; ‘Ses kanskje på søndag da?’…og jeg klarte ikke annet enn å nikke.»_

_«Også sa ho ‘Så koselig da’, og gikk.»_

_«Rakk aldri å si noe liksom.»_

_«Typisk mamma.»_

_«Unnskyld, men nå ler jeg litt»_

_«Det er ikke morsomt, Even. Jeg er dritnervøs.»_

_«Du, det trenger du ikke være. Du skal ikke dit alene. Jeg skal være med. Og Mikael.»_

_«Det kan du banne på at du skal!»_

_«Du, det går bra altså. De biter ikke.»_

_«Trodde ikke det. Men det er liksom – møte foreldre når vi ikke har vært sammen en uke en gang.»_

_«Jeg veit, jeg veit. Det var ikke mitt forslag.»_

_«Jeg veit det, Even. Unnskyld.»_

_«Det går bra.»_

_«Skjønner du er stressa. Chill, det går bra.»_

_«Hvor er du forresten?»_

_«Står fortsatt i kø. Står helt stille enda, men de sier på radioen at trafikkulykka er rydda opp i så det er sikkert ikke lenge til det løser seg opp. Tror nok jeg rekker til 1730.»_

_«Fint. Gleder meg så.»_

_« <3»_

_«Jeg og.»_

_« <3»_

 

Isak rusla videre hjemover. Prøvde å ringe Jonas, men han tok ikke telefonen, kjente at han bare måtte prate med noen så han ringte Eskild i stedet.

«Hei Eskild!»

**_«_ ** _Isak! Baby Gay! Du lever! Halleluja!! Har jo ikke hørt fra deg på evigheter!»_

«Eskild. Det er bare to uker siden jeg flytta!»

_«Det føles ut som flere år!! Det er så tomt her uten deg, Isak!»_

«Haha, du har jo fått ny leieboer jo.»

_«Han æ’kke som deg.»_

«Jeg veit jo det, men du får klare deg. Kommer nok ikke tilbake.»

_«Serr? Isak?  Skal du bli værende på landet?»_

«Det er ikke landet da. Det er bare en time inn til Oslo, og det er både butikk, bensinstasjon, vinmonopol..»

_«Landet, Isak. Du bor på landet.»_

«Shut it, Eskild.»

_«Men du blir? Kommer du ikke til bake til.. moi? Linn savner deg også. Litt iallfall.»_

«Jeg gjør nok ikke det. Jobben er super. Kollegene er super. Møtt noen veldig ålreite folk. En veldig ålreit. Hils til Linn da!»

_«En veldig ålreit?»_

«Også er det kort vei til jobb og det er digg.»

_«Isak?»_

«Leiligheten er fin, romslig. Har faktisk blitt ferdig å pakke ut også.»

_«Isak? Du svarer ikke på spørsmålet mitt. Har du møtt noen?»_

«Pub er det her og Eskild. Pub. Ikke dårlig det. Du skal bli med dit når du kommer på besøk.»

Isak visste at Eskild hadde skjønt tegninga, og han digga å dra det ut litt, erte ham litt. Hadde planer om å fortelle det, måtte bare fyre ham opp. Og klarte det.

_«ISAK!»_

«Hæ?»

_«Du HAR møtt noen du?»_

«Hva da?»

_«Hvem, hva, hvordan?»_

«Hvem da?»

_«Han du har møtt – for jeg regner med det er en han?»_

«Har jeg møtt noen?»

_«ISAK!»_

Eskild begynte å bli frustrert, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn le.

«Nå er du veldig nysgjerrig, Eskild.»

_«Ja, men så fortell da. Fortell alt til din guru!»_

Isak lo, Eskild dro opp guru-kortet, og Isak klarte ikke å holde seg lenger. «Ja, jeg har møtt en. Vi skal på date i kveld.»

_«Var det jeg visste. Er han kjekk?»_

«Nei, han er drit stygg.»

_«Isak.»_

«Selvfølgelig er han kjekk, Eskild. Han er veldig kjekk. OG høyere enn meg.»

_«Høyere enn deg?»_

«Ja, høyere enn meg. Også er han snill, omsorgsfull, har de peneste øynene og det vakreste smilet du kan tenke deg.»

_«Oii. Høres ut som et ordentlig catch, Isak. Go Isak!»_

«Syns det. Også er han alenepappa. Og pappa i barnehagen.»

_«Shitt. Det er vel ikke bra?»_

«Nei, egentlig ikke, men det ordner seg. Mikael – altså guttungen – slutter i barnehagen om fire uker, så det går bra.»

_«Pappa Isak…»_

«Eskild….»

Isak svarte oppgitt, men kjente i magen at akkurat de ordene gjorde noe med ham. Noe bra liksom. _‘Pappa Isak’,_ det gjorde noe med ham.

_«Litt tidlig enda det kanskje. Men er det det «real thing» lissom, Isak?»_

«Veldig tidlig, men det kjennes bra ass.»

**_«_ ** _Så glad for deg altså. Men vær forsiktig da, Isak.»_

«Jeg er det, Eskild. Men han er liksom alt. Alt jeg har drømt om, tror jeg.»

_«Jeg må komme og møte den mannen. Neste helg?»_

«Neste helg hva da?»

_«Kan jeg komme neste helg?»_

«For å sjekke ut Even?»

_«Oi, han har et navn og? Even?»_

«Ja, han har et navn. Skal du komme og sjekke ut Even?»

_«Må jo passe på at han er bra for min baby gay»._

«Eskild» Isak sukket, men måtte le litt også «Jeg er ikke 17 lenger altså og ikke din baby gay.»

_«Neida, men jeg må passe på for det veit du.»_

«Jeg veit det Eskild. Men det går bra altså. Han er fantastisk.»

_«Er det forelska Isak jeg hører nå?»_

«Er nok definitivt det.» Isak så på klokka, litt før halv fem. «Men du Eskild. Jeg må nesten stikke. Even kommer om litt over en time. Jeg ringer deg igjen seinere i helga.»

_«Have fun da, Isak. Og husk kondom.»_

«ESKILD!»

_«Jaja, jeg veit at du er voksen, må bare si det.»_

«Ha det, Eskild!»

_«Ha det, Isak. Kos deg da!»_

«I will!»

Isak la på og ristet på hodet, tenkte at han ikke hadde vært her han var nå uten Eskild, at han for alltid kom til å sette pris på ham, at Eskild alltid kom til å være i livet hans og at Isak var ham evig takknemlig for det – selv om han innimellom kunne irriterer Isak fra vettet. Og at ja, det hadde vært hyggelig om han kom på besøk, men kanskje ikke neste helg. Han fikk se. Han låste seg inn og kom seg i dusjen. Bare en halvtime til Even kom og de skulle på date. Date. Ordentlig date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eskild altså - syns han var litt vanskelig å skrive, men nå er han med...


	24. Du er jo diggbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da er det klart for date -  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jada, Even måtte sitte et par døgn i trafikk før daten, men nå er den her da.  
> I allefall første del... 
> 
> Takk for alle kommentarer - håper jeg får svart på alle, prøver så godt jeg kan i allefall! 
> 
> <3

Even var stressa. Han kjørte nok litt fort, men køen hadde løst seg opp, klokka var nesten halv fem og han hadde 20-30 minutter igjen i vanlig tempo før han var hjemme. Ville jo rekke å dusje og skifte klær før han skulle på date. Han så på speedometeret, 10 over, det gikk greit. Han la seg ut i venstrefeltet på motorveien og peisa forbi ett par biler. 30 over. Det gikk også fint. 40 over…… sakka farta igjen, hadde definitivt ikke lyst på fartsbot i dag liksom, hadde dessuten ikke tid til å bli stoppet…

Han kom hjem litt før fem. Vrengte bilen inn i garasjen og løp inn og i dusjen. Tok seg relativt god tid foran speilet, ville gjerne være ordentlig fin for Isak. Han skulle på date, med Isak. Magen var definitivt ikke rolig, det boblet deilig og han kjente på følelsen av forventning, spenning, forelskelse og litt nervøsitet. Han barberte seg skikkelig nøye, ordna håret, pussa tennene, parfyme, ja, han hadde lagt merke til at Isak snusa på halsen hans når han la hodet inni halsgropa hans, og han likte det. Likte at Isak likte hvordan han lukta. Klær hadde han heldigvis ordna kvelden før, hadde valgt en blå skjorte, svarte, tettsittende jeans, han visste han så bra ut i dem. Svarte sko med spiss tupp, ikke pen-pen sko, men pene. Også hadde han jakke til å ha utapå, en med grå og hvitstripet fiskebeinsmønster med litt krave.

Han gikk med raske skritt bortover gata for å rekke å komme til Isak før halv seks og sto utafor døra hans fem på halv. Ikke for tidlig, tenkte han, og ringte på. Det tok ikke mange sekundene før døra åpnet seg, og Isak sto foran ham. Han hadde ikke sett Isak siden onsdags morgen da han leverte Mikael i barnehagen, og kjente hjertet hoppe over ett par slag da han så ham, rett foran seg, smilende, i en lilla skjorte som var brettet opp på armene, øverste knappene åpne, svarte, trange jeans han også, pene brune sko og i hånda holdt han en brun jakke.

«Hei» han smilte «kom innafor, skal bare hente nøkler og telefon og slukke lysa…»

«Hei» Even tok et skritt inn og lukket døra bak seg, det luktet Isak i hele leiligheten, Even likte den lukten veldig godt, det kriblet litt ekstra i hele kroppen nå, også tok Isak et skritt mot ham istedenfor å gå inn i leiligheten sin...

«…. og gjøre dette» sa han, og plantet leppene sine bestemt over Even sine. Even slo armene sine om ryggen til Isak og kysset ham tilbake. Isak trakk seg forsiktig tilbake igjen og smilte

«Hei»

«Hei»

«Jeg har savna deg.»

«Og jeg har savna deg.» Even strøk ham over kinnet. «Går det bra?»

Isak nikket og smilte til ham. «Ja, med deg og?»

«Jada. Litt stress i ettermiddag bare, men det går fint.» Even bøyde seg fram og gav ham et lite lett kyss til «Skal vi gå?»

«Jepp. Klar jeg.» Isak snudde seg rundt, grep nøkler og telefon som lå på hylla bak ham, slukket lyset og åpnet døra bak ham. Even smilte, han hadde blitt dratt innafor bare for et kyss, et deilig, hemmelig kyss. Han kjente at det roet magen ned, gjorde ham litt mer avslappet enn han hadde vært, hele dagen. Denne dagen som hadde vært full av stress, tidsfrister, møter og visninger, men alt det bare smuldret opp i bakgrunnen og fram kom Isak, smilende, god og tilstede.

De gikk bortover veien mot rutebilstasjonen, side ved side og småpratet. Det sto en del andre folk og ventet på bussen også, flest unge som sikkert skulle på byen etter hvert – vors først også byen. De pratet og lo, brydde seg lite om Isak og ham som kom og stilte seg sammen med dem. Even kjente igjen noen av dem, men det var ingen av dem han kjente godt.

De satte seg midt i bussen, vedsiden av hverandre, Even hadde lyst til å legge armen rundt Isak, dra ham helt inntil seg, kjenne lukten av ham i nesen, men visste at han ikke kunne. Isak så på ham og smilte og Even bøyde seg ned og hvisket stille,

«Gleder meg til vi kan sitte på bussen her og jeg kan legge armen rundt deg….»

«Jeg og.» Isak hvisket tilbake, dro av seg jakka og la den over både sitt og hans fang, snek hånda si over låret hans, under jakka og grep tak i hånda, flettet fingrene deres sammen og klemte til. «Men det går greit sånn og.»

«Det gjør det.» Even smilte til ham, hadde fortsatt lyst til å ta armen rundt ham, men dette fikk holde. Det gikk greit. Fire uker igjen så kom alt til å bli så mye lettere.

 «Så hvor skal vi?» Isak så på ham.

«På restaurant.»

«Å, det har jeg skjønt. Men hvilken?»

«Det… Det er en hemmelighet. Du får se.»

«Okey.» han smilte.

 

De gikk av bussen i byen og de begynte å gå mot den delen av byen der de fleste restaurantene og utestedene var.

«Even?» Isak stoppet etter en stund og Even stoppet han også.

«Ja?»

«Er det… pleier det å være… er det mange du kjenner som pleier å være her?»

«Det variere veldig. Når det er noe som skjer på puben så er det lite folk hjemmefra her, men sånn som i kveld så kan det nok være noen. Hva tenkte du på, er du redd noen skal se oss?»

«Nei, ikke se oss sånn, men hvis jeg skulle hatt veldig lyst til å kysse deg nå, liksom. Hvor stor sannsynlighet tror du det er for at noen du kjenner eller at noen som vet hvem jeg er kommer til å se oss?»

Even så på ham, så på de nydelige skinnende, litt ertende øynene, munnen som krøllet seg oppover i et fantastisk smil, haken som tippet seg litt oppover, han kjente at Isak tok tak i hofta hans og trakk ham forsiktig mot seg, så seg rundt for å se om det var noen kjente der,

«Jeg aner ikke» mumlet Even og la begge hendene over kinna til Isak, bøyde seg fram og kysset ham midt på munnen, midt på gata. «Men jeg tror ikke vi skal ta så innmari mange sjanser akkurat her. Men det er jo noen sidegater da...» han smilte og prøvde å blunke – visste han ikke fikk det ordentlig til – men Isak smilte bredt tilbake.

«Sidegater, faktisk… Da er det bedre å vente til vi kommer oss hjem.»

«Kanskje det,» mumlet Even som hadde slått armene rundt Isak, og han kjente at Isak holdt rundt livet hans.

«Jepp, sidegater er liksom ikke helt min stil.» Isak trakk seg litt unna, gav ham et raskt kyss midt på munnen og slapp ham.

«Egentlig ikke min heller» Even nikket, strøk ham over ryggen og dro ham inntil seg.

 

Even ledet dem gjennom forholdsvis folketomme gater, forbi butikker, kafeer og boligblokker og andre restauranten til de kom til den lille restauranten han hadde bestilt bord på. Det var en koselig liten italiensk restaurant som lå klemt mellom noen større. Det var mulighet for uteservering der, i en liten bakgård og den minnet litt om restauranten i Lady og Landstrykeren. Even hadde vært der før med Mikael, for en del måneder siden og syns den var perfekt for en første date; rolig, stemningsfull og litt romantisk. De fikk et bord ganske langt inn i lokalet, skjermet men allikevel med litt oversikt. Det var rød- og hvitrutete duker, levende lys, en rose på hvert bord i høye, tynne vaser, det var rent, god atmosfære, lav behagelig musikk og kelneren de fikk var oppmerksom, høflig og kjapp. De bestemte seg for å ta en øl først og et glass vin til maten etterpå, pratet om jobb og hverdagslige ting mens de drakk ølen og bestemte for hva de skulle spise. Ølen ble etterhvert tom og kelneren kom med maten deres og skjenket vin. De spiste, smakte på hverandres mat, kommenterte og koste seg.

«Så…» Isak nølte litt og Even hørte en liten skjelving i stemmen hans «middag hos moren og faren din på søndag da?»

Even så på ham; «Ja? Det går bra for deg liksom?»

«Nei.» Isak smilte og ristet på hodet og så ned i tallerkenen før han så opp på Even igjen «Men nå tenker jeg egentlig bare ‘føkk it’ og, ‘hvorfor ikke hoppe i det’? Nå har jeg jo hoppa uti så mye allikevel siste drøye uka, så hvorfor ikke en gang til? Har vel vært mer spontan siden jeg så deg første gang enn jeg har vært i hele livet mitt tidligere. Dessuten; hvor ille kan det være liksom, de har fått deg og da må det jo være fine folk?»

Even kan ikke annet en le av Isak der han sitter, nervøs men allikevel klar for å hoppe i det, med ham. Det gjør ham helt myk innvendig. Isak hopper med ham. «Jeg er helt enig i det første – å hoppe i det – har vel ikke gjort det så mye før jeg heller, men er litt digg og da….» han trakk pusten «…pappa er den rolige, avslappet, med masse gode råd – det er han jeg går til når ting er vanskelig – det er liksom han som holder mamma nede på jorda på en måte, ber henne ta det litt rolig, mamma er… mamma hun er… litt mye av og til altså. Spør litt mye, får med seg litt mer enn nødvendig noen ganger....og får ho det ikke med seg så gjør ho det likevel på en måte…. Men hun er verdens beste da, selv om hun er nysgjerrig og leser meg som en åpen bok…»

«Ble vel ikke noe mindre nervøs nå da…» Isak så på ham, litt alvorlig.

«Det går bra, Isak. Mamma klarer å oppføre seg ordentlig da, jeg lover. Og ho kommer til å digge deg.»

«Sikkert?»

«Helt sikkert. Du er jo diggbar!» Even smilte med hele ansiktet, han kjente nesten det verket i kjevene.

Det kom et lite forsiktig smil over ansiktet til Isak. «Hva heter pappa’n din forresten?»

«Anders.»

«Kjekt å vite, lissom. Og det kommer nok til å gå bra, er bare ikke så god på sånn foreldre-ting. Har liksom ikke noen å sammenligne med, hvordan det skal være, hva som er normalt på en måte.»

Even måtte le litt «Tror ikke mine foreldre går under kategorien ‘normal’ akkurat, men hva er normalt egentlig? Men de er snille, gode, stiller alltid opp og selv om mamma er den som alltid tråkker uti med begge beina, så er det ikke noe vondt i henne. Med mamma på din side har du en alliert for livet liksom. Og pappa, han er bare klippen – for både mamma og meg egentlig.»

«Men har du fortalt…. Alt liksom?»

«At vi er sammen mener du?» Even tar tak i hånda til Isak over bordet og klemmer den.

«Ja?»

«Ikke rett ut, men tror hun skjønte det da jeg skulle ha deg med på date i dag da.»

«Ja, det virka litt sånn da hun henta Mikael i dag også.»

«Sa hun noe?»

«Neida, hun bare så på meg og så sa hun i det hun skulle gå – før det med ses på søndag – så sa hun ‘Han rekker til klokka halv seks. Kos dere’, og det var ett eller annet med hvordan hun så på meg.»

«Jeg veit. Hun har et tredje øye eller no’ sånt.»

Isak lo «Tredje øye faktisk» tok en slurk av vinen og så opp på Even igjen «Mikael da?»

«Hva med Mikael?»

«Hva sier han til at jeg skal være med å spise middag hos foreldrene dine?»

«Mest sannsynlig ‘yess!’» Even smilte og visste at det ikke var det Isak mente, men klarte ikke å la være.

«Even. Seriøst.»

«Sorry. Du, det er ikke noe stress. Jeg har ofte hatt kompiser med på middag hos mamma og pappa.»

«Kompis?»

«Ja, ikke at du er det da, kjærs’ten min, men jeg mener at jeg tror ikke Mikael kommer til å reagere på at du blir med og spiser middag der, ettersom han er vant med at vi har med oss andre som spiser der.»

«Sånn ja.»

«Kompis….» Even småhumra «Driver ikke og kliner med og tar kompisene mine på date altså.»

«Nei, lurte litt ett øyeblikk der…» Isak smilte skjevt til ham og blunka. «om du så på meg som en kompis.»

«Definitivt ikke» Even strøk tommelen over hånda hans, «For jeg har aldri hatt lyst til å kysse kompisene mine på restaurant, men jeg har innmari lyst til å kysse deg nå» sa han lavt over bordet. Even lente seg fram over bordet, og Isak var på vei mot ham men trakk seg plutselig tilbake

«Shitt» Isak lente seg bakover og skled ned på stolen som han prøvde å gjemme seg.

«Hva?» Even skvatt og så på Isak som satt der med store øyne, før han snudde seg og så i retningen som Isaks øyne så.

«Det er foreldrene til Oliver og Gabriel» Isak lente seg framover igjen, hvisket, bøyde seg nesten helt ned til bordplata og prøvde å gjøre seg usynlig.

«Oiii» Even hvisket tilbake. «De kjenner jeg godt. Hvis de ser oss, må jeg nok prate med dem. Føkk. Trodde det var trygt å dra hit og spise jeg. Burde dratt til Oslo i stedet.»

«Med min flaks her i verden hadde vi sikkert truffet noen der også!» Isak lo tørt.

De gjorde seg så usynlige som de kunne, bøyde hodene ned begge to og gjorde seg veldig opptatte med hver sin telefon og heldigvis ble de nye gjestene vist til ett bord helt i den andre enden av restauranten og Even så at Isak pustet lettet ut, og han gjorde det selv også.

 

Det kom derimot to andre par på bordet ved siden av dem, de var eldre enn dem, mellom førti og femti kanskje, mennene var kledt i dress uten slips og med åpne skjorter, damene hadde skjørt og bluser og var litt i overkant sminket. Noe sa Even at de prøvde fortvilet å holde på ungdommen i seg, alle sammen. De hadde tydeligvis drukket en god del før de kom inn i restauranten alle fire, og Even så at Isak ble ukomfortabel av oppførselen deres. De var høylytte og til dels ufine i språkbruken sin, brautende og grove i målet.

«Går det bra, Isak?» Even tok handa hans, så på ham over bordet og så at Isak flakket litt med blikket.

Han nikket, dro pusten inn. «Jeg tror det.»

Even hørte at stemmen hans skalv litt. «Vi kan gå altså?»

«Nei, det går bra. Vi må jo iallfall drikke opp og få desserten vi har bestilt.»

Even nikket. «Si fra da.»

Parene ved siden av fortsatte å snakke høyt, tydeligvis om ungene sine. Plutselig nesten roper den ene mannen, litt snøvlete

 

_«Han skulle hatt juling, det er helt sikkert. Går ikke an å oppføre seg sånn!»_

_«Hva da?» spurte den andre_

_«Ljuger så det renner a’n. Spurte her om da’n hvor han hadde vært, og han svarte at han hadde vært på skolen men da er det jævlig merkelig at læreren ringte og spurte om hvordan det gikk med ham, han hadde vært borte fra skolen i tre dager.»_

_«Hadde fortjent det ja, men tviler på at det hjelper,» sa den ene dama, høyt og tydelig,_

_«Joda, det hjelper.» sa mannen som tydeligvis var hennes «kjerringprat å si at det ikke hjelper. Ingen har vondt av en skikkelig omgang juling, så du kan bare holde kjeft. Han skulle hatt juling» mannen snerret til kona si._

_«Hold kjeft sjæl» smelte dama tilbake._

Even så på Isak som gradvis ble helt hvit i ansiktet, stiv i blikket og nevene hans var knyttet så knokene var hvite. Even reiste seg, tok tak i hånda til Isak og dro ham opp. «Vi går». Kastet et blikk på bordet ved siden av seg, de andre gjestene registrerte ikke at de reiste seg en gang, bare fortsatte å prate om udugelige ungdommer som skulle hatt juling eller blitt kasta ut. Even dro jakkene deres til seg, grep hardere rundt hånda til Isak som fortsatt var helt hvit i ansiktet, han hadde svetteperler på panna, og øynene var helt tomme, og gikk mot baren.

«Dette ble fryktelig ubehagelig for oss med de gjestene som kom ved siden av oss. Fulle og veldig ufine i språkbruken. Vi dropper desserten og vil gjerne betale.» Even snakker hardt og fort til mannen i baren.

«Å, beklager.» sa kelneren, kikket innover i lokalet og rynket panna.

«Det burde du» sa Even, kjente han var kort, han var irritert og bekymret, dro fram kortet sitt, holdt Isak fast i den andre hånden, kjente at han skalv, hånda hans var klam, kjente at han var ordentlig bekymret, ville bare få med seg Isak ut herifra så fort som mulig.  Han fikk regninga og betalte, tipsa ikke, syns ikke restauranten fortjente det og snudde seg rundt for å gå.

«Velkommen igjen» sa kelneren spakt.

«Det tviler jeg på» sa Even skarpt uten å snu seg og gikk ut, fortsatt med Isaks hånd i sin.

De gikk et stykke bortover gata før Even stoppa, dro Isak inntil seg og klemte ham, Isak la armene rundt livet hans og holdt seg fast.

«Går det bra?»

Isak bare ristet på hodet.

«Skal vi stikke hjem?»

Han nikket.

De gikk bortover mot rutebilstasjonen, Even fant en taxi og dytta Isak inn i den, satte seg inn ved siden av og gav taxisjåføren adressen. Han satte seg tett inntil Isak og la armen rundt ham og Isak la hodet sitt på skulderen hans, Even kjente at han slappet litt mer av, men fargen i ansiktet var fortsatt fraværende, og hele kroppen hans skalv.

«Unnskyld» hvisket han.

«For hva?» Even hvisket og strøk ham over armen «for at folk ikke klarer å oppføre seg ute? For at folk sier idiotiske ting? For at folk har helt dustete holdninger?»

«For at jeg ikke taklet det.» Isak hvisket fortsatt.

«Du, det der var skikkelig ubehagelig, ikke noe noen trenger å takle.»

«Det var akkurat sånn pappa sa til meg; _‘Du skulle hatt juling du, Isak’_ , bare at jeg visste aldri hvorfor.» Isak satt og så rett fram, snakket ut i luften og Even likte det ikke, stemmen hans var så tom. Så trist, så borte.

«Isak» Even dro han tettere inntil seg. «Jeg er så lei meg for at dette skjedde. Har aldri opplevd det før på den restauranten. Det pleier bare å være hyggelig og ordentlige folk der.»

«Det er ikke din skyld da, Even.» han så opp, så på ham, men det var ingenting i blikket hans og stemmen var helt flat.

«Nei, jeg veit jo det. Men jeg er lei meg for at det skjedde for det.»

«Jeg og.» han trakk pusten langsomt og pustet ut igjen.

«Nå drar vi hjem, Isak, også spiser vi heller ute igjen en annen gang.» Even holdt ham tett inntil seg, kysset ham varsomt i tinningen, «men ikke der vi var i kveld.»

«Nei, ikke der.» Isak så opp på ham, og Even kunne se en redsel og tomhet i øynene som han ikke likte. Ikke i det hele tatt, det gjorde fysisk vondt å se Isak sånn. Even trakk pusten dypt og tenkte at nå måtte han vise at han kunne være her for Isak, sånn at Isaks største frykt ikke skulle bli virkelighet. Isaks frykt for at han ikke taklet det, men Even kunne klare det, han visste det, han kunne klare det, han måtte jo det, for Isak.


	25. Harry Potter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Datekvelden fortsetter fra der forrige kapittel sluttet.

Isak hadde følt det som hele kroppen gikk inn i en blanding av lås og  ‘flukt’-modus da de satt på restauranten og mannen ved siden av dem hadde snakket. Det hadde gjort vondt i hele han, i magen, i beina, i kjeven – han hadde visst bitt tenna sammen – i fingrene, i hjertet. Han hadde hatt knyttede never hele tiden, bortsett fra når Evens hånd var rundt hans. Men fordi om kroppen hans hadde prøvd å si ‘løp’ så var han fortsatt tett inntil Even, og det var greit. Greit helt til Even kom til å finne ut at han ville gå, for han ville jo sikkert det nå. Ville jo selvfølgelig det når Isak ikke en gang kunne sitte på en restaurant og overvære fire fulle femtiåringer snakke dritt uten å få fullstendig panikk.

Isak kikket opp på Even da de nærmet seg huset hans. Han satt og så ut av vinduet, snudde hodet da han skjønte at Isak så på ham og smilte forsiktig, klemte han inntil seg, armen lå fortsatt trygt rundt skulderen hans. Even betalte taxisjåføren da han stoppa, de gikk ut og ventet på fortauet til den hadde kjørt.

«Eh… du blir med inn og tar en kaffe eller øl?» Even så på ham, og Isak klarte ikke å gjøre annet enn å nikke. Han hadde vært sikkert på at Even kom til å si ha det og gå inn i leiligheten og la Isak stå igjen alene på gata så han kunne gå hjem, slik at Even kunne fortsette livet sitt uten ham. Men Even hadde ikke det, han hadde akkurat spurt om Isak ville bli med inn. Og det var ikke noe annet Isak hadde lyst til enn å bli med Even, holde ham i hånda, krype inntil ham og la seg bli holdt. Han kjente ordene til mannen på restauranten i magen enda _‘Han skulle hatt juling’_. Det var akkurat det pappa hadde sagt når han var full og Isak hadde gjort ett eller annet han sikkert ikke skulle gjort. Hva, det visste han aldri. Det var akkurat som at pappa var tilbake og sa de ordene til ham. Og Isak husket, husket alle de gangene han lå i senga si og ventet på det som aldri kom, satt på kjøkkenet og fulgte farens bevegelser i rommet og bare ventet, satt i sofaen og ventet på at døra skulle åpne seg og pappa skulle komme inn, også skjedde det aldri. Men frykten for at det skulle skje, den satt fast langt inni ham.

Isak hadde så vondt, vondt i hele seg. Det var dette han hadde frykter kom til å skje når han hadde begynt å snakke om det, fortelle om det, huske… Han hadde bare visst at sånt kom til å skje, at ting som skjedde i nåtiden kom til å trigge følelser i ham som han egentlig ikke ville kjenne på. Også på den første daten med Even da. Føkk altså. Føkk minner. Føkk familien hans, føkk barndommen, føkk hele greia…

Even låste opp døra, Isak ble dratt med inn i gangen og Even lukket og låste døra bak ham. Isak ble stående helt stille, klarte ikke å gjøre noe. Fikk ikke tatt av seg jakka en gang.

«Isak?» Even så på ham, kom bort, strøk ham over kinnet, dro av ham jakka, slang den på gulvet og la hånda i nakken hans, så på ham, prøvde å møte øynene til Isak, men Isak klarte ikke å se på øynene. Så på leppene hansi stedet når de bevegde seg og han sa  «Går det bra?» ansiktet hans var fullt av bekymring.

Isak ristet på hodet og lente seg inn mot Even, kjente armene hans rundt skuldrene da han ble dratt inntil ham, kjente pusten hans på kinnet sitt, kjente at Even klemte han godt inntil seg. Også kom tårene. De forbanna tårene kom igjen. Han ville ikke det. Han ville ikke stå her og grine på den første daten med Even, men han klarte ikke å stoppe. Slo armene sine rundt Even og klamret seg fast til ham, boret hodet inn i halsgropen til Even, pustet raskt og ristet.

«Isak.» Even hvisket, «Isak, det går bra. Bare få det ut, Isak. Jeg er her. Jeg har deg.»

Hvordan i all verden kunne Even vite at det var det han trengte å høre, hvordan kunne han vite at det var akkurat dette Isak trengte akkurat nå? For det var det. Det var akkurat dette han trengte. Å bli holdt, å få høre akkurat de ordene, _‘jeg har deg’_. Han kjente tårene fortsatte å strømme, de gjorde skjorta til Even våt, men han kjente også at magen etterhvert begynte å roe seg, at han ikke hadde så vondt lenger, at pusten gradvis stabiliserte seg. Han boret hodet enda lengre inn i halsgropa til Even, klemte hardere rundt livet hans, og Even klemte tilbake. Holdt ham fast, pustet rolig og Isak prøvde å herme etter pusten hans, Even strøk ham over håret, over ryggen og hvisket i øret hans igjen og igjen. «Det går bra, Isak. Jeg har deg.»

Etter en lang stund – Isak ante ikke hvor lenge, om det var10 minutter eller 30 minutter, det hadde han ingen anelse om – trakk han pusten og løftet hodet opp fra halsgropa til Even og så på ham, så at ansiktet til Even var full av bekymring, men samtidig mildt, ømt, vakkert, la hodet ned på skuldra hans igjen og klemte armene rundt livet hans enda hardere.

«Unnskyld, Even.» Isak klarte bare å hviske ordene «Dette var en skikkelig crappy første date ass.»

«Litt, men ikke på grunn av deg. På grunn av de idiotiske folka. Det er ikke din feil, Isak. Og jeg vil ikke at du skal føle at du må si unnskyld på grunn av det.»

«Men, det er jo meg som reagerer …» Isak hvisket

«Og det er helt naturlig, Isak, og det gjør ikke noe. Nå er vi her og kan bare slappe av.»

«Takk Even.» Isak løftet hodet opp og så på ham, «takk for at du er her og takk for at du forstår.» Even nikket, bøyde hodet litt fram og kysset ham ømt, trakk seg litt tilbake og smilte

«Ikke noe annet sted jeg ville vært enn her, Isak» tørket bort tårene fra kinnet hans med tomlene, strøk forsiktig over de litt fuktige kinnene og sa lavt; «Skal vi gå inn, eller fortsetter vi daten her i gangen?»

Isak måtte smile litt, «vi går inn.»

«Kaffe? Øl?»

«Tror jeg tar en kaffe jeg,» Isak så på ham. «Du må gjerne ta en øl du altså, om du vil det.»

«Kaffe er fint.» Even smilte videre. «Tror jeg tar en jeg og.»

Isak kippa av seg skoa, gikk inn i stua og satte seg i sofaen mens Even gikk inn på kjøkkenet. Han la seg bakover i sofaen, kjente at han var på vei tilbake til seg selv, tok hendene foran ansiktet og gned håndflatene i øynene, kjente at han var litt flau, flau over reaksjonen, flau over seg sjæl og irritert over at han ikke takla dette bedre, over at han ikke hadde klart å holde kontroll, knep øynene igjen og konsentrerte seg om å puste. Han sukket i det han hørte Even kom inn i stua, hørte han satte to kopper ned på bordet og satte seg vedsiden av ham. Helt inntil. Kjente at han smøg armen bak skuldrene hans og dro han inntil seg.

«Hei, du, kjærs’ten min, det går bra.»

Kjærs’ten min, han sa det, han var det fortsatt. Isak sukket tungt «Det er bare så kjipt. Vondt. Flaut. Dumt.» Isak hvisket ut i lufta.

«Isak. Det er det vel ikke.»

«JO!» han hevet stemmen litt, men angret med engang og fortsatte med lav stemme, det var nesten så han hvisket. «Det kjennes sånn.»

«Men Isak, det er ikke så rart at du reagerte som du gjorde. Ikke vær flau over det. Det er sånn det er når man har opplevd noe vondt, når det vonde kommer tilbake med sånne triggere. Lukt, stemning, stemmer, ord… men det som er bra da, er at vi kom oss ut av det.»

«Ja, men…»

«Ikke noe men. Etter jeg hadde store episoder før – og gjorde mange ting jeg ikke burde – fikk jeg helt hetta for å møte folk jeg hadde sagt/gjort ting mot og isolerte meg. Men jeg fant etter hvert ut – med Ragnhilds hjelp – at jeg bare måtte tørre å møte frykten, møte det som trigga frykten. Det var kjempetøft men jeg klarte det. Sammen med Ragnhild, Mikael, mamma og pappa. Jeg veit det ikke er helt det samme, men det ligner. Triggere som vekker hukommelsen av noe du trodde du hadde glemt, eller noe du ønsker å ha glemt. Hadde jeg ikke klart det kunne jeg likså godt isolert meg, flytta til en øde øy liksom…»

«Det var bare det at de ordene var så kjente, jeg husket det plutselig så godt, alt; fortvilelsen, usikkerheten, frykten.» Isak klarte så vidt å hviske ordene. «Jeg ble så redd»

«Jeg skjønner det, men du klarte deg. Og du stakk ikke av.»

«Det tenkte jeg ikke på å gjøre en gang» Isak mumlet, han hadde faktisk ikke tenkt på det en gang. Å stikke. Han hadde bare tenkt på å holde seg fast i Even for han var så redd for at Even skulle stikke av. «Jeg tenkte bare på å komme meg bort med deg, men så ble jeg så redd for at du skulle stikke»

«Det ville jeg aldri gjort.» Even var alvorlig «Hvorfor skulle jeg det?»

«Fordi jeg freaker ut?»

«Du ble jo bare redd, og jeg er veldig glad for at du ville bli med meg, jeg tror jeg ville tatt deg med meg om du hadde sagt nei og.» Even klemte armen tettere rundt han.

«Ville du?»

«Ja, for jeg så at du trengte noen, og jeg er veldig glad for at den noen er meg.»

Isak klarte ikke annet enn å hviske ett stille «jeg og»

«Jeg burde sikkert dratt deg med meg ut med en gang de kom inn.»

«Ja, men vi kunne jo ikke vite….. du kunne jo ikke vite hva de kom til å si.»

«Nei, men jeg så jo at du forandret deg når de kom inn. Når du oppdaget at de hadde fått litt vel mye å drikke.»

«Ja, og det er ikke første gang. Men det er første gang fulle folk har sagt sånne ting, så det ble litt dobbelt opp på en måte.» Isak satte seg litt opp, litt nærmere Even.

«Du liker ikke fulle folk?»

«Nehei.....» han dro pusten, så opp på Even «Går ofte fra fest tidlig. Det er derfor jeg drikker lite, vil ha kontroll, må ha kontroll, så jeg kan gå med en gang jeg ser at noen har fått for mye. Fulle folk gjør meg fortsatt utrygg og……redd.»

«Når du var yngre da? Fester på videregående og sånn?»

«Kunne ha en øl i flere timer. Jeg liker øl veldig godt, men kan godt ha en lenge. Kan godt drikke Munkholm eller Clausthaler også, men på fest på Videregående var ikke det spesielt kult å være den ene som drakk alkofri, så da holdt jeg på en vanlig halvliter lenge, lot som jeg henta ny i kjøleskapet men hadde bare den samme.»

«Smart.»

«Syns det. Men jeg røyka noen ganger da, sammen med Jonas og to andre kompiser. Men det var når vi var aleine. Og uten alkohol. Gav en helt annen følelse, nummen, likegyldig liksom, det var en behagelig «gi-faen»-rus – der og da selvfølgelig.»

«Jøss,» Even så på ham og smilte «Det hadde jeg ikke trudd om deg. Barnehagelæreren som røyka liksom.»

«Var ikke barnehagelærer da. Og har ikke røyka siden videregående.»

«Ikke jeg heller.»

«Så du har vært der du og?»

«Jada …. Spesielt andre året. Før jeg fikk diagnosen. Det var kanskje det som trigga den første episoden min, jeg veit ikke. Har ikke røyka etter jeg begynte på medisiner. Det føkker såpass med dem at det er lurt å la vær.» han hvisket de siste ordene.

Isak så opp på Even, snudde seg mot ham, løftet hodet opp og gav han ett kyss, la den ene armen oppå brystet hans, strøk sakte over den stramme brystkassa, la hodet bedre til rette på skuldra hans, presset seg inntil ham og sukket.

Isak kjente Evens hånd stryke forsiktig over ryggen, rolige, sirkulære bevegelser, og Isak kjente at han slappet av. De bare lå sånn i sofaen lenge, Isak kjente at pusten var rolig og at pulsen var nært normalt. Han kjente at kroppen var på vei til å være helt avslappet igjen – eller så avslappet han kunne da, med Even tett inntil seg – men han hadde ikke vondt i magen, ikke i kjeven ikke noe sted egentlig.

Even bøyde seg fram og hvisket etter en stund; «Går det bedre med deg nå, Isak?»

«Mye bedre.» Isak så opp på ham og møtte de skinnende blå øynene hans og et lite forsiktig smil i ansiktet «jeg hadde det jævlig vondt, men nå går det veldig bra. Å ligge her på armen din er bare helt fantastisk deilig.»

«Og det er like fantastisk deilig for meg at du ligger her og, Isak.»

«Skal vi prøve å finne en film og se på?» Isak så opp på ham. «Jeg vil ikke gå ut igjen, har bare lyst til å være her sammen med deg og chille.»

«Kan vi godt. Hva vil du se?»

«Ditt valg.» Isak så på ham «Det er du som er film-masteren. Jeg kunne foreslått Star Wars, men tror kanskje det blir nedstemt.»

Even begynte å le «Star Wars. Særlig. Kommer aldri til å se på Star Wars. Serr, Isak, mente du det du sa på tirsdag, at du syns Star Wars filmene er bra?»

«Selvfølgelig.» Isak klarte ikke å la vær «De er jo episke»

«Episke?» Even reiste seg opp, trakk armen bort fra ham, så på ham «Episke? Isak… Serr?? Episke?»

Isak satte seg opp han og, klarte ikke å holde seg og begynte å le, det var så deilig. Å kunne le med Even nå, etter at han hadde vært så redd for alt, så kunne han sitte her å le igjen, tulle med Even. Han kjente at hele kroppen var hans igjen, avslappet og normal, og at hans verden var i en form for balanse.

«Du kødder?»

«Selvfølgelig kødder jeg.» Isak lo fortsatt «Jeg syns de er drit dårlige. Har ikke sett alle en gang. Har sett to – og en halv – tror jeg.»

«Puh!» Even lot som han tørka svetten fra panna. «Da kan jeg trygt være sammen med deg allikevel da.» Han bøyde seg fram og plantet et kyss på leppene til Isak, og Isak var ikke sein om å slå armene rundt ham og dra ham mot seg. Lot tunga gli langs underleppa hans for å få ham til å åpne munnen og Even gjorde det, tok imot ham og kysset tilbake. Grådig. Isak tok tak i nakken hans, skjøv fingrene opp i håret hans og tok tak. Det var så deilig å la fingrene gli gjennom håret til Even. Holde seg litt fast, kjenne det myke mellom fingrene, kjenne Evens respons på at han gjorde det, hørte han slapp ut et lite stønn, før han trakk seg litt tilbake, smilte bredt.

«Det kan du.» Isak smilte like bredt tilbake til ham og det kjentes ut som han skulle sprekke. At det gikk an å føle så mye forskjellig på så kort tid var ganske utrolig. Men nå var alt bare godt, deilig, spennende og litt pirrende.

«Men, seriøst Isak. Film? Hva vil du se?»

«Samme for meg, bare jeg kan være her sammen med deg.»

«Da går vi for noe skikkelig romantisk kliss?»

«Ugh… okey. Hvor romantisk, og hvor klissete?» Isak kjente at noe sånn innmari klissete ikke var i hans gate, men samtidig her, sammen med Even, han kunne vel sett på hva det skulle være.

Even klarte ikke å la vær å le «Harry Potter?»

Og Isak begynte å le han også. «Harry Potter? Romantisk? Ikke veldig, men jatakk. Bring it on!»

Even satte på filmen, dempet lyste, og de la seg godt til rette i sofaen, Isak krøllet seg tett inntil ham, la hodet på skuldra hans og snek den ene armen bak ryggen, kjente at skjorta til Even hadde sklidd litt opp, så han klarte å lirke fingrene sine inn under den og de møtte den bare huden på nederst på ryggen hans, i overgangen til hoften, akkurat ved bukselinningen. Han hørte Even gispe etter luft når han strøk forsiktig over huden, smilte for seg selv der han lå. Det var deilig å ligge sånn, halvveis følge med på filmen, halvveis konsentrere seg om egne fingre som strøk sakte fram og tilbake. Kjente at Evens hånd på hans rygg tegnet sirkler og streker, kjente at hans egen skjorte og hadde glidd opp og i det fingrene til Even møtte huden hans nede ved korsryggen, kjentes det som det skulle eksplodere i Isak. Han klarte ikke å la vær, men slapp ut et lite stønn og prøvde å presse seg enda nærmere Evens kropp enda det ikke egentlig var mulig.  

Even dro litt i skjorta så han fikk bedre plass og strøk rolig over ryggen på Isak, under skjorta, og Isak kjente at om det hadde vært mulig, kunne han godt bare smeltet inn i Evens varme kropp. Det som holdt på å eksplodere bare for sekunder tidligere var nå byttet ut med en varme, en ro, en trygghet som fylte hele kroppen hans. Det var så deilig. Det var så beroligende, så trygt, så avslappende. Isak hørte at han selv laget noen små koselyder i det han boret hodet sitt ned i brystkassa til Even, og han så magen til Even bevege seg litt akkurat som han humret litt over reaksjonen til Isak.

«Deilig?» Even mumlet, begravde nesen sin i håret til Isak og Isak nikket.

«Veldig. Fantastisk faktisk. Ikke stopp, vær så snill.»

«Kan ikke tenke meg noen grunner for at jeg skal stoppe.» Even hvisket fortsatt, løftet den andre hånden sin og børstet litt av håret bort fra panna til Isak og kysset ham ømt på panna. Isak sukket.

«Even? Kan vi ikke bare ligge sånn her for alltid? Og du bare stryke meg på ryggen hele tiden liksom?»

«Vi kan det, Isak. Mer enn gjerne.»

Isak fikk ikke med seg alt på filmen, ble liggende å nyte den varme hånda til Even som strøk rolig over ryggen, hørte på hjerteslagene hans – litt raske, men jevne – hørte på pusten hans, kjente varmen… Tenkte at dette er sånn det skal være. Akkurat sånn. Han hadde festet sin egen hånd ned i bukselinningen til Even, det ble for keitete i lengden å stryke opp og ned for hånda hans hadde litt gal vinkel, men lot allikevel tommelen stryke opp og ned over hofta hans, og han merket at Even likte det.

«Isak?» Even mumlet mot hodet hans

«Hmm?» Isak klarte ikke en gang å svare.

«Vil du sove her i natt?»

«På gjesterommet?» Isak klarte ikke å la vær.

Even humret «Helst ikke. Vil du?»

«Ja.» Han ville det. Mer enn noen ting akkurat nå, så ville han det. Sove tett inntil Even, trygt i armene hans det ville han. «Veldig gjerne.»


	26. Lev nå, ikke i det som var

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Så...  
> For dere som venter på en heit natt, så må dere nok tenke dere fram til den selv... 
> 
> Kveld har blitt til natt og natt har blitt til lørdags morgen. 
> 
> <
> 
> Edit: For dere som leser i etterkant. Denne historien var opprinnelig T-ratet. Den fikk M-ratingen litt lengere uti historien. :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mange hyggelige kommentarer altså! Tusen tusen takk!  
> Setter så stor pris på dem.
> 
> Bare fortsett, de gjør meg så glad!
> 
> <3

Even våknet lørdags morgen og følte seg som den lykkeligste mannen i verden. Han lå i sin egen seng, under sin egen dyne, med den mest fantastiske mannen han noen sinne hadde møtt tett inntil seg. Isak lå halvveis på magen, halvveis på siden, tett inntil ham, hodet på brystet hans, med armen liggende over magen hans. Selv hadde han sin venstre arm godt plassert rundt ryggen hans og holdt ham tett inntil seg. Han børstet bort ett par hårstrå fra ansiktet til Isak med pekefingeren og så på ham. Han så så avslappet ut, så fredelig, så uskyldig ut, rake motsetning til hvor fortvilet og redd han hadde vært i går. Even fikk vondt i magen når han tenkte på ansiktet hans på restauranten i går. Han hadde vært skrekkslagen, livredd, omtrent paralysert. Men de hadde kommet seg hjem og fått prata, han hadde holdt ham, Isak hadde grått og vært redd, men gradvis hadde han slappet av og de hadde ledd og hatt det så fint igjen.

Og han hadde blitt over.

De hadde vært fnisende, behagelig usikker og nervøs begge to da de skulle legge seg, hadde pusset tennene sammen på badet, Isak hadde lånt en t-skjorte av Even – helt unødvendig egentlig for den gikk av før de kom seg i seng – og Even hadde speed-rydda soverommet mens Isak hadde vært på do. Burde jo rydda det soverommet tidligere, men så var det den trafikk-korken da, som kåla det litt til for ham.

Even hadde fanget Isak i armene sine da han kom fra badet, og derifra var veien kort til hete kyss og nakne kropper, hender som strøk, kjente, følte, lette seg fram og lepper som fant hverandre igjen og igjen og igjen.

Han smilte ved tanken på det de hadde gjort, det hadde vært så fint, så varmt, så godt. Ikke desperat og hastig, men sakte, utforskende, kjærlig og litt nølende. Isak hadde spurt ham sikkert hundre ganger om hva han likte og Even hadde spurt like mange ganger om hva Isak likte. Det hadde vært en perfekt uperfekt første gang og Even kunne ikke vente med å utforske Isak mer.

Isak begynte å røre på seg, laget noen gryntelyder, klistret seg enda nærmere Even, snek hodet enda nærmere halsen hans og armen som lå over magen hans grep tak rundt hoften hans og trakk han tett, tett inntil. «Hei» mumlet han inn mot halsen hans.

«Hei» hvisket Even, «sovet godt?»

«Bedre enn jeg har gjort på flere år.» Han løftet hodet, så på Even og Even møtte blikket hans, åpent, skinnende øyne og han bøyde hodet fram og traff leppene hans, trakk ham mot seg. Morgenånden og et hint av ham selv var tilsted men under den var det smaken av Isak som dominerte og Even kunne ikke få nok av den. Isak ålte seg litt opp, tok tak i nakken hans og dro seg selv opp så han til slutt lå nesten oppå ham, og Even slo begge armene rundt ham og trakk ham ordentlig oppå seg, holdt ham tett, tett inntil, lot hendene gli over ryggen hans, opp og ned, kjente at Isak gned seg mot låret hans og han selv beveget hoftene mot Isak. Isak smilte igjennom kyssene og mumlet lavt «Du er så jævlig deilig, Even.»

Even klarte ikke annet enn å smile til det og hvisket tilbake «Det er du som er den deilige her, Isak.» Og de forsvant inn i sin egen boble av våte kyss, hender som følte og lette og kropper som fant sammen.

 

«Jeg tror vi trenger en dusj» Isak lo da de lå tett sammen, svette, varme og klissete etterpå.

«Det tror jeg og. Også trenger vi frokost.» Even strøk ham sakte over håret, kysset ham på panna, strøk han sakte over ryggen. Isak tegnet mønster på brystkassa hans.

«Frokost er en god ide. Vet du hva klokka er?»

«Ingen anelse.» Even lo. «Og det spiller egentlig ingen rolle, jeg har ingen tidsfrister i dag.»

«Ikke jeg heller» Isak løftet på hodet og smilte, kysset ham «dusje sammen?»

«Mer enn gjerne»

 

 

Even fant fram noen klær som Isak kunne låne av ham og de lagde frokosten sammen. Bevegde seg rundt hverandre så lett og uanstrengt, delte blikk, smil, noen korte kyss. Satte seg ned ved dekket bord og spiste mens de småpratet, beinflørtet og så på hverandre. De begynte å nærme seg ferdige da Isak tok en slurk av kaffekoppen og så lenge på ham.

«Kan jeg spørre deg om noe, Even. Noe du kanskje ikke vil svare på nå, men kanskje seinere?»

Even kjente spørsmålet i magen, egentlig ikke en dårlig følelse, men usikker.

«Hva da?»

«Jeg lurte bare på…» Even hørte usikkerheten i stemmen hans og selv om han var usikker selv – lurte på hva som kom – så valgte han å ta hånden hans og klemte den betryggende, oppfordrende  «… kan du fortelle meg litt om sykdommen din? Hvordan det er… å ha bipolar lidelse?»

Even rykket til, kjente han rynket panna, så ikke det spørsmålet komme, klarte bare å trykke ut et «Hæ?»

«Jeg vil bare…... Jeg skjønner hvis du ikke vil altså – er sikkert vanskelig for deg,» Isak snakket fort, tydelig usikker «men… jeg mener, hvis vi skal fortsette med ‘dette’…» han smilte når han sa det, og pekte på seg selv og ham akkurat som Even hadde gjort for mindre enn en uke siden «noe jeg veldig, veldig, veldig gjerne vil….…så vil jeg gjerne lære, vite, prøve å forstå….sånn at jeg kan være der for deg,» Isak så på ham med grønne skinnende øyne og han smilte litt usikkert men allikevel så var stemmen bestemt og han pustet ut «…sånn som du var for meg i går?»

Even bare stirret på ham. Kunne ikke helt forstå at han satt der, at han med alle sine egne mørke minner og vanskelige tanker virkelig ville prøve å forstå ham også.

«Det er helt greit om du ikke vil altså, Even.»

Han så raskt ned, også opp igjen. Klemte hånda til Isak.

«Jeg vil gjerne det, Isak. Jeg ble bare litt overrasket, det er ikke så mange som….som….» Han klarte ikke å si det, men Isak gjorde det for ham.

«… som har spurt?»

«Nei, ikke så mange som har spurt og brydd seg om å høre lissom,» han sukket «Jeg mener, mamma, pappa, Elise og kompisene mine, spesielt Mikael brydde – og bryr – seg, men de har liksom vært oppi det hele tiden – var der når jeg fikk diagnosen. Men ingen andre har spurt før liksom. De har bare unngått det. Sagt ‘stakkars’ eller ‘det må være vanskelig å være alenepappa da’ og sånt,» Even trakk pusten «det er mye da.»

«Det er mye med meg og, Even.»

«Er vel mye med oss da.» han smilte og fikk det vakreste, bredeste, mest fantastiske smilet tilbake fra Isak, så han fortalte. Alt.

Hvordan det var å bli diagnostisert med bipolar lidelse siste året på videregående, hvordan den første episoden hadde vært, da han gikk på Bakka, hvordan han hadde spamma facebookgruppa til skolen med filmer som han hadde laget, filmer som han hadde laget ved å løpe rundt og filme alle og enhver, filmer uten noe innhold eller sammenheng, hvordan depresjonen etterpå hadde vært, han antydet vel vagt at han hadde prøvd å ta livet sitt selv om han ikke sa det rett ut, og han så Isak sitt ansikt når han sa det, så fortvilelsen i det, så tårene som vellet opp i øynene hans, men også smilet, roen og kjente hånden hans klemme hardere rundt sin egen med det samme. Akkurat som han sa ‘jeg har deg’.

Even fortalte hvordan det hadde vært å begynne med medisiner, prøve ut, bli omtrent følelseslammet av feil doser. Hvordan det hadde vært å ta siste året på videregående om igjen, være den som var annerledes. Hvordan det var å kjenne at en manisk episode var på vei, hvor fantastisk deilig – og farlig – det kunne være å være i manien, hvordan han kunne klare å kontrollere det hvis han klarte å tolke signalene. Fortalte om hvilke signaler som var viktige å ta på alvor, hvordan depresjonen var, hvordan det var å være i depresjonen for ham og hvordan han kunne være mot andre når han var deprimert. Alt. Og Isak satt der, holdt ham i hånda, sa ja og nei på de riktige plassene, fulgte med, viste ingen tegne til redsel, til å trekke seg unna, til å stikke av, og det føltes godt.

«Takk for at du fortalte, Even.» Isak hvisket nesten da han var ferdig.

Even så tilbake på ham, løftet øyebryna og smilte, «Takk for at du lyttet, Isak. Og for at du spurte.»

Isak reiste seg fra bordet, tok hånda hans og dro ham opp til seg, slo armene rundt ham og holdt ham. Even kjente hvordan Isaks armer la seg rundt skuldrene hans trygt og god, han la sine egne armer rundt livet på Isak og la hodet ned i håret hans og snuste ham inn, fant balansen både inni seg og utafor. De sto sånn en stund, bare holdt, inntil Even trakk seg litt unna.

«Jeg må hente Mikael etterhvert. Vil du være med?»

«Eh, nei, jeg tror ikke det.»

«Ikke?» Even smilte ertende til ham

«Eh, nei, har mer enn nok med å grue meg til i morgen.»

«Du. Det er ikke noe å grue seg til altså. Jeg skal be dem om å oppføre seg.» Han kysset ham lett på munnen.

«Lett for deg å si da,» Isak lo litt usikkert «Du kjenner de jo.»

«Mamma kjenner snart deg og – etter alt Mikael har fortalt» Even sukket glad, men allikevel litt oppgitt. «Hva var det mamma sa på torsdag? ‘Jeg må jo hilse på mannen som både sønnen min og barnebarnet mitt har falt pladask for på hver sin måte’…»

«Ho sa ikke det?»

«Jo, ho sa det. Og det er jo sant. Mikael har aldri vært sånn mot noen han har blitt kjent med før. Det er ett eller annet med deg for Mikael altså.» Even smilte, strøk han over kinnet og så på ham. «Og for meg.»

«Og meg» Isak løftet hånden sin opp og la noen hårstrå bak øret til Even, hold hånda der, strøk tommelen opp og ned på kinnet hans «Jeg har…» han kremtet og tok sats «Jeg tror jeg aldri har følt det sånn her før jeg, Even.»

Evens hjerte hoppet over iallfall ett salg før han bøyde seg ned, kysset ham ømt på munnen, trakk seg litt tilbake og mumlet «Ikke jeg heller, ikke noensinne,» og kysset ham igjen. Isak trakk ham inntil seg, presset seg mot ham, lot hendene gli opp under genseren hans og Even ble helt mo i knærne, tok tak i linningen på genseren og t-skjorta til Isak og dro dem over hodet hans. Måtte kjenne på huden hans, ta på ham, føle ham, tok tak i sin egen genser og dro den av, presset hele den nakne overkroppen sin mot Isaks og forsvant inn i følelsen av lyst, kåthet, varme og ømhet.

 

Frokosten ble stående på bordet en stund til før de klarte å komme seg nok til å rydde sammen. Klokka nærmet seg tre og Even måtte hente Mikael.

«Vil du spise pizza med oss i kveld?» spurte han mens de ryddet av bordet.

Isak så på ham, «Gjerne. Hvis du skriver en ordentlig detaljert handlelapp, kan jeg handle mens du henter Mikael? Og hjem og skifte klær.»

«Du,» Even så på ham «Du kan bare bruke de har brukt da, mine klær altså og det er flere klær i skapet. Vi er ikke så ulike i størrelsen.»

Isak så på ham

«Så slipper du å bruke tid på å dra hjem og hente mener jeg.»

«Ja? Det er ikke så langt da.»

«Nei, det er sant. Bare hvis du vil da.»

Isak så på ham og nikket. «Jeg vil det. Lettvint da.»

Even skrev detaljert handleliste til Isak, forklarte hvor han kunne finne de varene han ikke visste hva var eller hvor var, måtte smile når han så hvor usikker Isak var, men klarte å ikke kommentere det. Han ville så gjerne. Even grep bilnøklene, gav Isak husnøkkel og sa at han var tilbake i løpet av en time, kanskje halvannen, gikk ut i bilen og kjørte.

På veien til foreldrene fikk han tid til å tenke. Tenkte på hvor fantastisk det hadde vært siden i går. Våkne opp med Isak i armene sine, spise frokost, prate, kose, sex… Sex med Isak hadde vært helt fantastisk, både i natt og nå i dag. Han kunne nesten ikke huske sist han hadde hatt sex, men det hadde vært helt fantastisk med Isak. Han hadde aldri kjent det sånn før, akkurat som Isak hadde sagt tidligere. Kjente han ble varm i hele kroppen når han tenkte på det, natten, morgenen, dusjen, kjøkkenet…

Han parkerte i gårdsplassen til mamma og pappa. Pappa var ute og holdt på med noe i garasjen, så han gikk bort til ham først.

«Hallo?» Even ropte inn i garasjen.

«Hei Even. Fint å se deg.» Pappa så på ham, smilte lurt «bra date i går?»

«Ja.» Even klarte ikke å si noe mer

«Ja? Bare ja?»

«Veldig fin date, pappa. Veldig fin! Gått bra med Mikael?» han måtte få samtalen over på noe annet.

«Jada, Mikael har oppført seg eksemplarisk, som vanlig, han er baki hagen og leker. Mamma er på butikken forresten og handler inn til middagen i morgen,» pappa trakk pusten «og jeg må si jeg gleder meg til å møte Isak. Mikael snakker jo omtrent ikke om annet.»

«Å» Even tenkte raskt ‘faen, mamma på butikken nå. Hun kom til å møte Isak, Isak i hans klær. Det kom mamma helt sikkert til å se. Pokker. Føkk.’ «Hvor er hun og handler?»

«På Kiwi, tenker jeg, åssen det?» pappa så på ham

«Nei, ingenting, bare tenkte på om hun var langt unna, om hun kom hjem før jeg skulle dra, har ikke tid til å bli så lenge.»

«Travel i dag, Even?»

«Neida, egentlig ikke, har bare litt ting å ordne hjemme, litt vasking, støvsuging og sånn. Har ikke vært så mye tid til det tidligere i uka.» han var ute på ordentlig rotur nå kjente han.

«Nei, det er travelt å ha middagsgjester flere dager i uka, ser den» faren smilte

«Pappa.» Even sukket.

«Men vi syns det er hyggelig da, Even. Veldig hyggelig. Jeg ser det jo på deg, du stråler.»

«Takk» Even så ned og kjente varmen i ansiktet igjen.

«Skvatt du nå, Even?» faren begynte å le, og Even kunne ikke annet enn le han og.

«Jasså, du har hørt om det du og?»

«Du vet da at mamma forteller meg omtrent alt her i verden. Hun har jo ikke evnen til å holde sånne ting for seg selv. Men hun er veldig glad på dine vegne hun også. Seriøst Even, ikke tenkt så fælt nå. Bare føl. Ok. Tillat deg selv å føle og gå for det. Innrøm det, vær i det, nyt det.»

«Jeg gjør det. Virkelig. Prøver i det minste hele tiden. Men det kommer alltid sånne dumme tanker innimellom.»

«Jeg skjønner det, men prøv å skyv dem bort. Lev nå, ikke i det som var. Ikke i fortiden.»

«Jeg skal det. Jeg lover. Og jeg gleder meg faktisk litt til i morgen, tror dere kommer til å digge Isak.»

«Hva med Isak?» Mikael kom opp bak ham «Hei pappa.» Even bøyde seg ned og gav ham en god klem mens Mikael fortsatte å prate «Hvorfor snakker dere om Isak?»

«Isak skal være med oss å spise middag her i morgen. Hva syns du om det?»

«Kult.» sa Mikael. «Hva skal vi spise?»

«Det vet jeg ikke, farmor er på butikken og handler nå.»

«Skal vi ha dessert også?»

«Helt sikkert, Mikael. Det er vel alltid dessert hos farmor og farfar, er det ikke?» Even så på pappa som nikket.

«Jo. Alltid.» Mikael smilte. «Skal vi hjem pappa?»

Even så på ham, så på pappa, smilte, «Ja, jeg tror vi må det. Har du pakket sakene dine?»

«Nei, men jeg tror farmor gjorde det. Jeg stikker inn og sjekker.»

«Jeg tror og vi kommer til å like Isak, Even.» pappa smilte. «To Bech Næsheim kan vel ikke ta så feil?»

Even lo litt lavt «Nei, skulle ikke tro det. Men Isak er litt nervøs da. Vær så snill og be mamma ta det litt rolig?»

Pappa lo og klappa Even på skuldra. «Jeg skal gjøre mitt beste, Even, men mora di, hun…»

«Jada, jeg veit, pappa. Men gjør ett forsøk. Please. Jeg skal sende henne melding etterpå også.»

«Det tror jeg er lurt.»

Mikael kom fykende ut igjen med barnehagesekken og bagen sin, «Jeg er klar. Setter meg i bilen jeg, pappa!» men slang fra seg tingene i grusen og tverrsnudde i stedet, «Men jeg må jo ha kos av farfar først» sa han og løp tilbake til garasjen og kastet seg i armene hans. «Ha det farfar. Ses i morgen.»

«Vi ses, gutten min»

Even tok et skritt fram og gav pappa en klem da Mikael hadde sluppet ham. «Ha det, takk for at dere passet Mikael og takk for praten.»

«Bare hyggelig Even. Husk hva jeg sa da; ikke tenk så fælt og nyt!»

«Skal det.» han smilte når han gikk mot bilen, slang bagasjen til Mikael i bagasjerommet og satte seg inn, vred om nøkkelen og rygget ut av gårdsplassen og vinket til pappa.

 

 


	27. Har egentlig litt lyst til å drite i det..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak - blant annet på butikken...

Isak så etter bilen som svingte ut av gårdsplassen, tenkte tilbake på dagen og ikke minst kvelden og natta før. Ble helt varm og myk inni seg av det. Det hadde vært så fantastisk, så godt, så nært, så varmt og deilig.

Han hadde vært kjempenervøs i det han sa ja til å sove over, han visste ikke hva Even forventet, visste ikke hva han selv forventet engang, hva han håpet, ønsket, hadde lyst til. Og Even hadde vært like usikker og nølende som ham selv også hadde det blitt så fint. Ikke desperat og hastig, men mer usikkert, utprøvende, varmt og forsiktig. Isak smilte for seg selv når han tenkte tilbake på alle de gangene han hadde spurt Even om det var greit, om det var godt, om hva han likte. Det hadde gjort at det hadde vært så fantastisk, klønete, utprøvende, usikkert, men deilig. Og da kunne det jo bare bli bedre, ikke sant?

Han ble stående og la blikket vandre over gårdsplassen lenge etter at Even hadde kjørt, så på hekken som begynte å få et lyst grønnskjær, plena også – den trengte forresten en omgang med en rive, kanskje han skulle spørre Even om han ville ha hjelp? Han så et par unger løpe på fortauet, så bilene som kjørte sakte forbi, et par fugler satt stadig på toppen av hekken, den ene fløy avgårde mens den andre satt igjen, også byttet de, kanskje de bygde reir der? Isak smilte for seg selv, han var så klar for å fortsette dagen sammen med Even – og med Mikael – når de kom tilbake. Tilbringe tid, være nær, være der.

Han gikk inn på kjøkkenet, tørket over benkene etter frokosten, plukket opp klærne som på forunderlig vis hadde havnet på golvet, smilte fortsatt for seg selv, grep handlelappen som Even hadde laget til ham. Leste igjennom hele lista; tomater, tomatpuré, basilikumplante, hakkede tomater på boks, sjalottløk, jarlsbergost, paprika, mozarellaost, sopp, skinke, bacon, tortilla cheese chips, sjokolade, smør, brød, egg, rømme… Isak smilte. Han trodde kanskje han klarte å finne alt det som sto på lista. Han hadde sett mange av ingrediensene forrige lørdag, så han visste sånn cirka hva det var. Nederst på arket sto det noe med små bokstaver, så små at Isak måtte løfte lappen omtrent helt opp til øyet; **_‘Kondomer_** ’ Med smilefjes bak, smilefjes faktisk. Han gliste bredt, kjente at han ble varm i hele seg, men nikket.

 

Isak fant en jeans i skapet til Even, den var litt lang, men funka – butikken i joggebukse, selv om den var Evens var ikke hans stil – og en hettegenser på badet, den var nok brukt for det lukta så godt Even, han putta nesa godt nedi halsen på genseren og snuste inn, kunne definitivt bli vant til den lukta sånn sirka hele tiden, jada. Han gikk ut, låste døra og gikk ut på gata, så seg usikkert rundt, men kunne ikke se noen og gikk med raske skritt mot Kiwi. Vårluften var frisk og deilig, sola strevde med å bryte gjennom det tynne skylaget som dekket hele himmelen, fuglene kvitret og han hørte barnelatter både foran seg og bak seg på gata, men han så ingen, så de var vel inne i hagene rundt om kring.

Parkeringa på Kiwi var nesten full, så det ante ham at dette kunne ta tid. Det var ett par ledige vogner ved inngangen, tok en, dro fram lappen og begynte i grønnsaksavdelingen.

Han sukket for seg selv; hvorfor var det nødvendig å ha så innmari mange forskjellige tomater? Det var jo små og store, løsvekt og pakket i papp og plast, økologisk og ikke økologisk. Han tenkte tilbake på forrige lørdag, tomatene Even hadde da, store, mørkerød og i en sånn vanlig kiwi plastpose. Han fant noen som ligna, tok 12 stykker i en pose og la i vogna. Han huska ikke hvor mange Even hadde brukt… Samme med sopp, tok godt med sopp og. Og sjalottløk. Basilikumplante? Hadde ikke egentlig peil, Even hadde forklart, men det hadde liksom ikke festa seg – basilikumplante?? – men ved et lykketreff hørte han en annen kunde si halvhøyt _‘Anette, kan du ta med en basilikumplante?’_ En dame gikk bort til en av grønnsakshyllene og tok en grønn plante og gikk tilbake til der stemmen kom fra. Isak gjorde det samme, kjørte vogna bort, grep en plante og satte den oppi og var ordentlig fornøyd med seg selv.

De andre varene var lettere. Han kjørte rundt og plukka med seg, visste ikke hvor mye han skulle ta av hvert, men tok flere pakker av de fleste. Nynnet litt for seg selv, gikk bortom øl-hyllene og tok med to IPA’er, en til Even og en til seg selv. Sto lenge foran potetgullet og tenkte før han tok både tortilla cheese og ostepop og tok med seg sjokoladetrøfler til Even. Fornøyd trilla han mot kassa men bråstoppet da han hørte navnet sitt

«Isak?»

Han snudde seg rundt, og Magnus sto like bak ham. «Hei Magnus.»

«Hei, åssen går det?»

«Bra, fint, bra.»

«Skal du ha selskap eller?» Magnus nikket mot vognen.

«Eh… nei… skal lage pizza og pizzasaus.»

«Okey, du er sånn som lager masse saus og fryser ned du da. Du har jo tomater nok til iallfall 15 porsjoner med pizzasaus.»

Isaks hjerne jobbet på høygir

«Eh, ja, like greit det, er det ikke da?

«Joda, jøss. Syns bare du sa at du var helt elendig på matlaging her om dagen.»

«Å, jo, er egentlig det, men jeg prøver da. Har akkurat lært meg pizzasaus, så da må jeg jo gjøre det liksom.»

«Skjønner. Skal du noe spes i kveld da? Blir du med på puben?»

«Eh, nei…. Altså, kan ikke på puben ass. Skal… eh,.. er eh,,,,»

Magnus lo, dytta han lett i skuldra, bøyde seg fram og hvisket «Even?»

Isak nikket, smilte og kikket nøye på en flekk på håndtaket på handlevogna. Skrapte litt på den med neglen, men den gikk ikke bort. Irriterende egentlig.

«Det er han som skal lage pizza? Og du har handla og har egentlig ikke peil på hvor mye du trenger.»

Isak så opp på ham, begynte å le «Jah.» han bare blåste det ut.

«Du, kos deg da! Og hils.» Magnus smilte og løftet hånda til en hilsen.

«Skal gjøre det. Kos deg på puben da, Magnus.»

«Will do!»

Magnus gikk videre innover i butikken mens Isak fortsatte mot kassa. Han hadde kanskje tatt litt av med antall varer, men det var jo ingenting som ikke kunne brukes seinere, så han gadd ikke gå tilbake med noe. Måtte bare begynne å tenke ut en forklaring for Even, han kom sikkert til å smile godt av ham, erte ham litt for manglende matkunnskaper, men det var helt greit. Han tålte det, han erkjente det han VAR dritdårlig på matlaging. Nok en gang ble han revet ut av tankene sine av at en stemme sa navnet hans;

«Isak?»

Han snudde seg, og føkk, føkk, føkk, det var Liv.

«Eh, hei Liv.»

«Hei Isak. Så hyggelig.»

«Ja, takk det samme. Storhandel?» Isak nikket til vognen som var ganske full med varer.

«Ja, får middagsgjester i morgen» hun smilte lurt og nikket.

«Eh…. Ja.» Isak visste ikke hva han skulle si.

«Det blir veldig hyggelig. Gleder meg jeg» fortsatte Liv. «Forresten; du vet at du har maken genser som Even har. Litt morsomt da.»

«Eh… ja, nei… eh….det visste jeg ikke…»

«Ja, jeg har ikke oversikt over alle klærne hans altså, men den genseren fikk han av oss til bursdagen sin nå i vinter, så derfor vet jeg at han har maken. Litt godt gjort egentlig for det var Elise som kjøpte den i USA og sendte den til oss.» Liv pratet og pratet om genserens ferd fra USA til Norge, og Isak hadde ikke peiling på hva han skulle si. «Hvor fikk du tak i din?» avsluttet Liv.

«Eh… jeg fikk den i julegave mener jeg… eh…. eh…..veit ikke hvor den er kjøpt jeg.»

«Å… sånn ja. Sikkert kjøpt i USA, tror ikke den finnes i Norge, syns jeg Elise sa. Men du, jeg må stikke jeg, Isak. Hyggelig å prate med deg. Vi snakkes mer i morgen!»

«Ja, vi ses.» Hadde det vært mulig å svette oppover hadde Isak gjort det. ‘Prate?’ – det var hun som hadde prata, han hadde bare stotret og stammet. Og hvorfor i all verden hadde han ikke bare tatt på seg en vanlig hettegenser, hvorfor hadde han valgt den hettegenseren som sannsynligvis Even var den eneste i hele landet som eide OG han hadde fått av foreldrene i bursdagsgave? Isak gned seg i panna med håndbaken. Nå ville han betale og komme seg ut av denne butikken.

Han bråstoppet da han sto ved kassa, alle varene var på båndet og han ble stående å stirre på rekken med kondomer som hang ved siden av tyggis, pastiller og niktointyggegummi. Skulle han? Han så seg kjapt rundt; fordelen var jo at han ikke kjente mange her og han så ingen kjente fjes heller, så han vippet kjapt to pakker ned på båndet. Pulsen økte – han lo inni seg av sin egen oppførsel, som lignet mer på en 14 åring enn på en som han – 24 år liksom – det var vel ikke helt unaturlig å kjøpe to pakker kondomer da vel?  ‘Skjerp deg Isak’…  Ekspeditøren fortrakk ikke en eneste mine da hun fant strekkoden på pakkene, pipene kom og hun slengte de sammen med de andre varene. Hun så på ham;

«Bæreposer?»

«Eh, jatakk. Tre»

Hun tastet, så opp igjen, «1038 kroner»

Isak dro opp kortet og stappa det inn i kortleseren, tastet koden og dro det ut.

«Kvittering?»

«Eh, neitakk»

Han grep tak i bæreposene, åpnet den ene og fikk slengt begge pakkene ned i den første posen i det han ser et kjent ansikt komme bakerst i køen – det var heldigvis to andre kunder mellom dem ‘Puh’ – Han nikket til Liv mens han fortsatte å pakke varene ned i poser. Det eneste Isak tenkte på nå, var å komme seg ut av butikken og hjem – eller ikke hjem da, men til Even. Komme seg hjem til Even og låse døra bak seg, helst krype inn i armene hans og bli der, men visste at det ikke gikk før seinere i kveld, etter at Mikael hadde sovna.

Han snubla seg ut av butikken med bæreposene – hadde kanskje vært litt ivrig på handlinga ja, ikke helt gjennomtenkt? Men nå var det bare å traske hjem til Even så fort som mulig, og da uten at Liv kjørte forbi ham på veien.. Men med hans flaks så kom vel det til å skje?!Uff, dette var vanskelig, også så kleint som det kom til å bli hvis hun kom opp ved siden av ham nå. Kanskje kom til å tilby ham kjøre hjem og han bodde jo egentlig i den andre retningen.

Han gikk på, fikk opp et tempo som skulle tilsi at han hadde noen etter seg, men det funka. Han runda inn i gårdsplassen til Even uten at en eneste bil hadde kjørt forbi ham faktisk, satte fra seg varene bak hekken og pustet ut. Garasjeporten sto fortsatt åpen og var tom, så Even og Mikael hadde ikke kommet hjem. Da han hadde fått igjen pusten, låste han seg inn, tok med seg varene på kjøkkenet, pakket ut og slang seg ned på sofaen. Han regnet med at det ikke var lenge før Even og Mikael kom hjem, men det var deilig å ligge her å slappe av litt. Snuse inn lukten fra genseren, kjenne på følelsen av å ligge på sofaen til Even i hans hus, kjenne på den deilige kilingen i magen ved tanken på at Even snart kom tilbake. Isak gled sakte – og uten at han egentlig ville det - inn i drømmeland.

 

 

«Isak?»

Stemmen kom et stykke borte fra.

«Isak?»

Isak åpnet øynene og så rett på Mikael som sto ved siden av sofaen og så på ham.

«Hvorfor ligger du her og sover?»

«Eh… Hei Mikael. Eh… jeg var visst litt trøtt.» Isak satte seg opp, ristet litt på hodet og så på Mikael. Han sto med jakke og sko på og så på ham.

«Men hvorfor sover du her?»

«Eh… jo, fordi…. Jeg….» han kremtet litt for å vinne tid, tankene jobbet på spreng. «Jeg mista nøklene mine i går, også… eh…. kjenner jeg ikke så mange her så jeg gikk hit og spurte pappa om jeg kunne sove her til jeg fant nøkkelen min eller fikk tak i ny.» Even hadde kommet inn mens Isak stotret og stammet, sto i døråpningen og smilte, Isak så rett inn i øynene hans som strålte, han løftet øyebryna som for å spørre hva det var og Isak flytta blikket til hylla ved døra til gangen der nøklene hans faktisk lå, og Even nikket og smilte, tok nøklene forsiktig fra hylla og puttet dem i sin egen komme.

«Å» Mikael så nøye på ham «Hvor mista du nøklene da?»

«Det… det er jeg ikke sikker på, de var bare plutselig borte. Det kan hende de ligger på jobben….» Isak så Even stå og glise og nikke til ham fra døråpningen ut til gangen, og han kjente at det kom et lite krøllete smil over hans egne lepper også.

«Da må du sove her i natt og da?» Mikael spurte med tindrende, glitrende øyne og et digert smil rundt munnen.

«Det kan jo hende noen finner nøklene til Isak da, Mikael. Og ringer og sier at de har de.» Even brøt inn, og Isak var ham evig takknemlig. Det var ikke det at han ikke ville sove her, slett ikke. Men med Mikael hjemme? Han var usikker, måtte snakke med Even først i det minste. Og det var nok det Even tenkte også. «Men er dere klare for pizza og pizzasaus eller?»

«Jeg er klar» Isak reiste seg opp fra sofaen og rufset Mikael lett i håret.

Mikael så på ham; «Må jeg?»

«Nei, du må ikke.» Even svarte «Men du MÅ gå i gangen og ta av deg jakke og sko.»

«Jada,» han gikk i gangen og Isak hørte smellen av sko som ble sparket i veggen og lyden av jakke som ble slengt på gulvet. Han kom ut i stua igjen og gikk bort til Even, strakte hendene opp mot ham og Even løftet ham opp. Mikael hvisket ett eller annet i øret hans og Even nikket, slapp ham ned og han forsvant opp trappa.

Even kom mot ham og smilte «Bra forklaring med nøklene. Og nå har jeg de, så får vi se om du noensinne får de tilbake igjen.»

Isak lo «Takk for at du var med på den og tok dem. Det er ikke så vanskelige å se at de er mine med det svære navneskiltet på.» Han tok et skritt nærmere Even, følte at han ble dratt mot ham som en magnet, snek hånda bak på ryggen hans, lyttet etter skritt i trappa, hørte ingen, så han lente seg inn mot ham og løftet haka litt og kysset ham.

«Fikk du handla?» Even så på ham og gav ham et lite kyss til før han snudde seg og gikk mot kjøkkenet.

«Jada, fikk det. Møtte mamma’n din også…»

«Oi…. okey… gikk det bra?»

«Jada. Ho så at jeg hadde din genser da. Eller ikke din da, ho trodde vi hadde like…»

«Oi… ja, den genseren.» Even tok tak i linningen på genseren og dro Isak litt nærmer seg «Elise kjøpte den til meg i Florida. Det er en sånn limited edition genser fra ett filmstudio … Men mamma har heldigvis ikke greie på sånne ting, så hun tror nok at du har lik ja.» Even lo litt, strøk oppover ryggen hans under genseren og Isak kjente at han ble litt mo i knærne av det. Det var så himmelsk deilig. «Mamma ass… Men gikk det greit ellers?»

«Jada. Ho sa ho gleda seg til i morgen.»

«Det sa pappa da jeg henta Mikael og.»

«Kan ikke si at jeg bobler over og gleder meg, men jeg gruer meg ikke heller da. Bare veldig, veldig spent.»

«Kommer til å gå fint.»

«Vet du… vet du hva vi får å spise?»

«Eh, nei. Åssen det?» Even så på ham, og Isak så at han kom på det med en gang «Å, sånn ja. Skal tekste mamma jeg. Si du er allergisk mot erter. Skikkelig 113-allergisk.»

«113-allergisk faktisk» Isak smilte kort «Men takk ass.» følte seg litt dum for at Even måtte gjøre det, men var veldig takknemlig for at han gjorde det.

«Duuuu, ikke tenk på det» Even la de store, varme, myke deilige hendene sine på hver side av ansiktet hans og fikk ham til å se opp. «Det går bra, Isak. Det går bra!» og kysset ham.

«Takk» mumlet Isak, og slo armene rundt livet hans. Blåste i om Mikael kom akkurat nå, Isak trengte en klem. Og Mikael kom ikke ned, så det ble en lang, varm, god klem.

«Men nå er det pizza, Isak. Er du klar.»

«Jepp» han poppa på p’en, og smilte «Tror jeg klarte å få med alt også.» Isak gikk først uu på kjøkkenet, åpna kjøleskapet og dro fram alt han hadde kjøpt. Even sto og så på ham og smilte før han begynte å humre.

«Kommer det mange?» Even begynte å le.

«Hæ?»

«Isak, du har handla inn ingredienser til minst 15 pizzaer.»

«Ja?» Isak så på benken og så at det nok var i det meste laget «Greit å ha litt å gå på vel?» prøvde å få det til å virke som han hadde peiling. «Tenk om sausen svir seg eller det skjer noe uforutsett, tenk om…»

Even kom bort til benken, la hendene på hoftene hans, tok tak i beltehempene på begge sider, dro ham inntil seg og avbrøt talestrømmen hans med et kyss «Du er så søt, Isak. Du har ikke peil, har du?»

Isak så på varene, så på tærne sine før han så på Even og rista lett på hodet, gjemte ansiktet i hendene sine og begynte å le «Nope. Ikke peil.»

Even lo, strøk ham over hoftene «Vi bare lager en svær kjele med pizzasaus også fryser vi ned det vi ikke bruker.»

«Var jo det jeg tenkte jo.» Isak prøvde seg.

«Det var det ikke.» Even så skjevt på ham, heva øyebryna og lo kort.

«Nei, det va’kke det. Men det var det Magnus sa når han så hvor mye jeg hadde handla.»

«Du traff Magnus på butikken og?»

«Ja, han mente det var i overkant mye ingredienser til pizza til en person.» Isak lo litt for seg selv

«Neste gang du skal handle skal jeg huske og skrive antall for hver ingrediens. Men du har fått med alt da.»

«Flaks.» Isak så på ham og smilte og Even bøyde seg fram og gav ham enda et kyss, «Vi kommer til å bli ferska av Mikael hvis vi ikke holder oss i skinnet.» Isak mumlet i kysset.

«Har egentlig litt lyst til å drite i det, men jeg veit det ikke er lurt» Even mumlet også. «Siste nå, jeg lover. Så skal jeg prøve å holde meg til etter han har sovnet.»

«Jeg og.» Isak mumlet og tok tak i nakken til Even for et siste litt dypere kyss. Grep tak i håret hans og holdt seg fast, dro ham inntil seg og trykket hoftene mot ham. Kjente Even mot hoften sin og antok at Even også kjente ham.

«Ikke sikkert du finner de nøklene i dag altså» Even pustet i øret hans.

«Ikke helt sikkert jeg trenger de heller» Isak mumlet tilbake, før han brukte alt han hadde av styrke og trakk seg bort. Smilte og så på den fantastisk flotte mannen foran seg og sukket «Helt sikkert, faktisk.»


	28. Bombesikker?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et langt - dobbelt-pov kapittel i dag, fordi resten av uka blir hektisk og jeg mest sannsynlig ikke rekker å poste mer før til helga. 
> 
> Setter utrolig pris på alle kommentarer altså, koser meg når jeg leser dem, selv om jeg fortsatt er kjempenervøs før jeg åpner hver og en av dem... :-)
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere leser!
> 
> <3

Even så etter Isak som gikk ut av kjøkkenet. De hadde laget pizzasaus og pizzadeig sammen og han skulle bare på do. Isak hadde virkelig ikke peil på matlaging, Even måtte smile, han spurte for hver ting han skulle gjøre, lurte på alt, smakte på alt og var skikkelig ivrig på å lære dette, og Even hadde definitivt ikke noe imot å lære bort. Han elsket å lage mat, prøve og feile, eksperimentere og lage både ny og ukjent mat og det han kunne fra før. Og det var så flott å ha en å gjøre det sammen med.

Han dro fram telefonen og sendte mamma en melding mens Isak var borte.

_«Glemte å fortelle at Isak er kjempeallergisk mot erter, så håper det ikke kommer på bordet i morgen.»_

_«Når skal vi komme, forresten?»_

Mamma svarte etter ganske kort tid.

_«Oi, ok. Fint å vite. Hadde ikke planlagt erter i morgen.»_

_«Dere kan vel komme bort i tretida, så spiser vi rundt fire.»_

_«Supert!»_

_«Isak er litt nervøs, så kan du være så snill å prøve å begrense nysgjerrigheten din litt?»_

_«Vær så snill.»_

_«Mulig, hvis du kan si meg hvorfor Isak hadde på seg din genser i dag da jeg møtte ham på butikken?»_

_«Hæ?»_

_«Jeg trodde han hadde maken, men da jeg sa det til pappa, fortalte han at akkurat den genseren var sånn limited edition genser som Elise hadde fått tak i med mye strev og enda mer flaks. Han trodde ikke flere i Norge hadde akkurat sånn genser.»_

_«Det kan vel hende at det er flere som har.»_

_«Even?»_

_«Ja, det kan vel hende det. Veit vel ikke jeg – eller dere – noe om?»_

_«Even?»_

_«Ja, mamma?»_

_«Ut av det blå da, så gjetter jeg at Isak har vært hos deg i natt og at han handlet til DERE i butikken i dag, og at det er mulig at jeg ser ham i dine klær i morgen og?»_

_«Mamma.»_

_«Seriøst.»_

_«Jeg svarer ikke.»_

_«Men da får jeg spørre Isak i morgen da.»_

_«Mamma, DET gjør du ikke!»_

_«Jeg er bare så nysgjerrig, Even. Jeg liker allerede Isak etter de korte møtene vi har hatt, liker hva Mikael forteller om ham, liker hvordan du er når du snakker om ham, han må jo bare være helt fantastisk. Gi den gamle moren din litt her da, Even.»_

_«Du er ikke gammel, mamma.»_

_«Smisking funker ikke, Even. Sorry.»_

_«Ja, okey da. Isak var her i natt, og det var min genser.»_

_«Fornøyd?»_

_«Hah!! Det var det jeg visste! Så kos. Og han er hos dere enda?»_

_«Ja.»_

_«Mikael kommer til å skjønne noe snart, veit du.»_

_«Ikke hvis du oppfører deg ordentlig og holder spørsmålsrunden på et minimum i morgen!»_

_«Okey, okey, jeg skal være rolig og ikke nysgjerrig i morgen.»_

_«Takk mamma!»_

_«Men jeg er veldig glad da, på dine vegne!»_

_«Takk!»_

_«Ses i morgen mamma!»_

_«Det gjør vi, Even. Gleder oss!»_

_«Og vi gruer oss…»_

_« <3»_

_«Tullball. <3»_

 

Han sto og så på telefonen sin, ristet på hodet og smålo for seg selv da Isak kom inn på kjøkkenet igjen,

«Hva er det?» Isak kom opp og stilte seg ved siden av ham ved kjøkkenbenken.

«Mamma.» Even så opp, sukket og fortsatte «Hun hadde fortalt pappa om genseren du hadde på deg på butikken og bla-bla-bla..»

Isak så på ham, først var ansiktet hans helt alvorlig også sprakk det i et digert smil og han begynte å le. «Så du er busta?»

«Vi er busta.» Even så lenge på ham «Du syns ikke det er dumt?»

«Egentlig jo, men samtidig nei. Spiller det noen rolle da?»

«Nei, egentlig ikke.» Even fiklet med telefonen før han slang den på kjøkkenbenken «gjør jo egentlig ikke det. Det er bare det at….. nei, jeg veit egentlig ikke hva det er jeg.»

«Skjønner egentlig hva du mener selv for jeg veit ikke sjøl jeg. Det er kanskje det at vi helst ville bestemt sjøl når vi skulle si det, men så får vi ikke gjort det, også vil vi egentlig si det til hele verden, men så skal vi lissom ikke det da, ikke enda. Det er iallfall sånn jeg tenker.» Isak kom litt nærmere og la hånda på hofta hans.

«Ja, noe sånt. Har både lyst til å holde det for meg selv samtidig som jeg har lyst til å gå på gata og rope det ut. Også har jeg egentlig veldig lyst til å si det til Mikael, men det er kanskje ingen god ide?» Even så på ansiktet til Isak, kjente hånda hans på hofta, kjente fingrene stryke seg sakte bakover og legge seg på korsryggen hans og Isak begynte å le.

«Nei, det er kanskje ikke det.»

«Men kommer vi til å klare fire uker til?»

Isak lo «Egentlig så tviler jeg på det.» Han ristet på hodet, og Even nikket.  «Hva driver Mikael med, forresten?»

«Han ville bare leke litt på rommet. Han liker det når han har vært av gårde en stund. Være litt aleine.»

 «Så deilig da, både for ham og for oss…» Isak skjøv armen sin enda lengre bort, og fikk tak i beltestroppen på buksa hans på motsatt side av hvor han sto.

«Ikke sant?» Even lente seg til siden, snek armen rundt skulderen til Isak og plantet et kyss på kinnet hans, Isak snudde seg mot ham og Even gav ham et ordentlig kyss før han snudde seg og tok tak i pizzadeigbollen «Nå får vi mekke de her pizzaene. Er du med?»

«Seff.» Isak lente seg inn mot ryggen hans og kysset ham i nakken.

 

 

«Pappa?» Mikael kom inn på kjøkkenet idet Even puttet første pizza inn i ovnen.

«Jepp.»

«Er det snart mat? Jeg er kjempesulten.»

«Putta akkurat pizzaen i ovnen, så rundt femten minutter.»

«Okey. Har du funnet nøklene dine Isak?»

«Nei, har ikke det gitt.»

«Har du leita da?»

«Ikke siden i går.»

«Men du må jo leite da. Det sier alltid pappa når jeg ikke finner ting.» Even så på Isak som så på Mikael og han måtte virkelig kjempe for ikke å begynne å le. Så snusfornuftig sønnen hans var nå da, det var jo liksom ikke måte på. Men Isak klarte seg bra med svaret han kom med.

«Ja, jeg må nok det. Men nå er det snart pizza, kanskje jeg får gå ut og leite etterpå?»

«Jeg kan bli med deg.» Mikael var helt med.

«Det kan du nok ikke, Mikael. Etter pizza så nærmer det seg sengetid, og hvis du vil se på TV før leggetid, så er det nok det vi skal gjøre både når vi spiser og etter vi har spist.»

Mikael protesterte heftig, men gav seg etter hvert. De dekket bordet i stua og Even tok ut pizzaen, delte opp og bar brettet inn. Isak og Mikael satt allerede i sofaen dypt konsentrert over et legoblad og snakket om hvor kult det så ut med både romrakett, romferge og ikke minst Star Wars lego. Even måtte innrømme at de Star Wars tingene så kule ut i legoformat, selv om han ikke kunne fordra filmene.

Pizzaen ble spist foran TV’n, Mikael i midten og barneTV surra og gikk. Even gløtta bort på Isak et par ganger der han satt og spiste og så veldig avslappa og fornøyd ut. Han så mot ham og smilte, nikket som han bekreftet at dette var ålreit. Mikael begynte etter hvert å sige lengre og lengre ned i sofaen, og da klokka hadde passert halv åtte fant Even ut at det var best å få Mikael i seng før han sovna. Det tok noen minutter med prøvende protester på at han ikke var trøtt før Mikael resignerte og tuslet opp på badet med Even hakk i hæl.

«Pappa?»

«Hmm?» Even snudde seg mot ham etter å ha ryddet unna Isaks skjorte og bukse som lå på kommoden – han slengte dem liksågodt i skittentøyskurven med sine egne klær.

«Skal Isak sove her?»

«Jeg veit ikke, du får nesten spørre ham.» Even følte at det var litt dårlig gjort å dytte den avgjørelsen over på Isak, samtidig som han kjente på nøklene i lomma og tenkte at han hadde jo egentlig lagt litt opp til det selv. Og var det noe Even veldig gjerne ville, så var det å ha Isak hos seg i natt og.

«Okey» Mikael smilte, gikk ut av badet og han hørte at han sprang ned trappa. Det gikk noen minutter også hørte han skritt i trappa igjen, det var ikke bare Mikael nå, Isak kom opp han og.

«Pappa! Isak har jo ikke sett rommet mitt. Han sa han kunne bli med og se det.»

«Helt i orden.» Even svarte fra badet og gikk ut i gangen og etter de to andre inn på rommet til Mikael. Mikael hadde krøpet opp i senga, satt med Doktor Proktor-boka på fanget og fortalte Isak ivrig om hva den handlet om. Hvordan Bulle og Lise reiste i både tid og rom ved hjelp av et tidsbadekar og en tidssåpe som Doktor Proktor hadde funnet opp, og hvordan de møtte mange historiske personer. Isak nikket og smilte, og tilslutt sa han forsiktig til Mikael at han hadde lest boka, og at han var helt enig i at den var kjempespennende.

«Har du lest den?» Mikael gapte

«Ja, det har jeg. Jeg har lest alle Doktor Proktor-bøkene. Alle er både spennende, og morsomme.»

«Oi. Kult.» sa Mikael. «Kan du lese for meg?»

«Det kan jeg godt hvis pappa syns det er greit?» Isak så opp på Even, og Even bare smilt og nikket. Det var så fint å se Mikael sammen med Isak. Han ble helt varm inni seg av hvordan Isak var mot ham og hvordan Mikael bare godtok at han var her. Hadde egentlig lyst til å fortelle Mikael at Isak var kjæresten hans, men han kunne vel ikke gjøre det, kunne han?

Isak begynte å lese etter at Mikael hadde lagt seg godt til rette nedi senga og Even ble bergtatt av Isaks måte å lese på. Han lagde stemmer, han levde seg inn i ordene, setningene, det ble så levende, så virkelig å høre på at Even lett så for seg alt som Isak leste. Da kapittelet var slutt hadde Even lyst til å si at han måtte ta et kapittel til, men Mikael kom ham i forkjøpet. «Vær så snill, Isak. Bare ett kapittel til.» Isak så opp på ham, og Even kunne ikke annet enn nikke, så Isak fortsatte med enda ett kapittel. Da det var over, klappa han sammen boka og sa at de fikk lese mer siden. Even gikk bort til senga og Isak gjorde plass til ham så han kunne sette seg ned nærmest hodeenden til Mikael.

«Nå får du legge deg til å sove, vennen min.»

Mikael gjespet «Kan du synge, pappa?»

«Det kan jeg. Hva vil du jeg skal synge da?»

«Kvelden lister seg på tå»

Og Even sang, og mens han sang kjente han Isaks hånd som forsiktig strøk ham over ryggen der Mikael ikke kunne se, han kjente varmen fra Isaks hånd spre seg over ryggen sin, kjente den deilige følelsen av både ro, og forsiktig sitring i spre seg i hele kroppen. Han så Mikael starte å glippe med øynene da han kom til tredje verset, strøk ham sakte over kinnet, over panna og ned på kinnet igjen, pusten hans ble tyngre og tyngre, og han sovnet. Han bøyde seg over ham og gav ham et kyss på panna og hvisket «Sov godt, gutten min.», så snudde han seg mot Isak og smilte, og Isak smilte tilbake, reiste seg og gikk ut av rommet til Mikael og Even fulgte etter.

 

«Du synger pent» hvisket Isak da de sto i gangen.

«Og du leser helt fantastisk. Hadde ikke Mikael bedt deg lese ett kapittel til hadde jeg gjort det.» hvisket Even tilbake, lukket døra inn til rommet til Mikael nesten igjen.

«Hæ?»

Even tok et skritt mot ham og la hendene på hoftene hans, skjøv dem bak på ryggen hans og dro ham inntil seg. «Det var så flott å høre på du leste, med stemmer til alle sammen, innlevelsen, engasjementet, det var bare helt magisk. Jeg kunne hørt på deg i evigheter tror jeg.»

Isak snek armene sine opp rundt nakken hans, «Takk, og du sang helt fantastisk fint, det var så beroligende og deilig å høre på. Du har en god stemme.» Han lente seg opp og Even fanget leppene hans i et mykt, utprøvende kyss.

«Takk» mumlet han i kysset før han lot følelsene ta over og presset seg nærmere Isak, tok ordentlig rundt ham og dro han tett inntil seg og Isak fulgte han, dro han nærmere, strøk ham over ryggen, nakken, håret, presset seg mot ham og Even kunne høre han slapp ut et lite sukk og et lite stønn.

«Even» hvisket han «Even, vi kan ikke, ikke her, Mikael….»

«Han sover, det skal fjorten orkaner og åtte jordskjelv til for å vekke han nå, kom.» han tok noen skritt bakover, dro med seg Isak i retning soverommet sitt, åpnet døra med den ene hånda og fortsatte inn på soverommet, lukket døra bak dem igjen, men slapp ikke leppene hans før han hadde kommet helt inn og hadde dratt genseren til Isak så langt opp at han måtte skille dem for å få genseren over hodet hans. Han så på ham, lot hendene gli over den brede, faste brystkassa hans, kjente på musklene, den faste magen, midjen, overarmene, strøk og følte, kjente at Isak tok tak i t-skjorta hans og dro den opp, løftet armene og lot Isak befri ham fra stoffet, kjente Isaks hender på brystet sitt, på magen, fingrene som forsiktig strøk over brystvortene hans, han stønnet. Isak tok den ene hånda rundt nakken hans og dro ham inntil seg for et nytt kyss, og Even lot ham gjøre det, slo armene rundt ham igjen og dro ham ned på sengen sammen med seg.

 

At ikke Mikael hadde våknet kunne vel – tross manglende orkaner og jordskjelv – ses på som et under tenkte Even etterpå da Isak smilte fornøyd der han lå svett, varm og naken ved siden av ham.

«Du er så digg, Even.» Isak kysset ham forsiktig på halsen. «Det var helt fantastisk.»

«Det var det. Du er ganske digg sjæl altså.» Even strøk ham over håret, ryggen, rumpa, overalt hvor han kom til. «Nei, ikke ganske digg. Veldig digg.» han bøyde seg fram og kysset ham igjen. «Vet du hva jeg tenkte på i sta, da du satt og leste for Mikael?»

«Nei?»

«At jeg ville si det til Mikael nå. At du er kjæresten min.»

«Hæ? Nå?»

«Ja, for da kunne vi ligget sånn i hele natt. Sånn her altså.»

Isak heiste seg opp på albuen og så på ham. «Det hadde vært digg. Om vi kunne gjort det.»

«Kan vi det?»

«Tror du det er lurt?» Isak så på ham, løftet øyebryna litt og smilte.

«Nei.»

«Da gjør vi det.» Isak lo lett «Ligger her altså. Sammen. Tenk om vi våkner først og det går bra?»

«Tenk om vi ikke våkner først og han kommer hoppende inn klokka seks i morgen tidlig og finner deg her.»

«Da har vi driti oss ut.»

«Det er ikke meg det blir stress for da, det er du som må være sammen med ham i barnehagen og risikere at han forteller det til alle – både foreldre og barn.» Even løftet hånda og strøk Isak forsiktig over kinnet og Isak lente kinnet sitt inn mot hånda hans.

«Tror du han gjør det? Han har ikke sagt et ord til noen om at jeg har spist middag hos dere eller at vi har vært på tur sammen.»

«Ikke?»

«Nope.»

«Jøss. Det er litt rart egentlig.» Even stryker nedover armen, til Isak, tar hånda hans og fletter fingrene deres sammen.

«Ja, enig.»

«Så du er villig til å ta sjansen? Å ligge over, her i min seng, i hele natt?»

«Er du?»

«Definitivt» Even bøyer seg ned og kysser ham igjen. «for å ha deg her tett inntil meg i natt igjen, er jeg villig til å ta den sjansen.»

Isak ler, «needy ass» kysser ham tilbake. «Men du, vi må stå opp og gå ned og rydde. Jeg får ikke sove når jeg vet at det står pizzarester på bordet og oppvask på kjøkkenbenken.»

«Isak, serr. Det kan vi ta i morgen.»

«Nope. No can do. Det tar vi nå. Eller jeg tar det. Ligg her og vær deilig du, jeg kommer straks tilbake.» Isak reiser seg opp, kysser ham en gang til og går ut av senga.

«Isaaak, ikke gåååå.»

«Så bli med da.» Isak snur seg, smiler og blunker til ham, plukker opp en bokser fra golvet og drar den på seg.

«Du, den er min.»

«Det var den andre jeg hadde på meg også. Same-same.» Han gliser, og Even rister på hodet og ler av det Isak sier. Han tar opp en t-skjorte fra golvet og drar den over hodet «denne er også din. Har ikke andre klær en date-klærne fra i går, og de har jeg ikke så lyst til å ha på meg...» han får et litt alvorlig drag over ansiktet, men det forsvinner fort igjen når han ser bort på ham i det han går ut døra og Even hører trinnene hans nedover trappa. Even legger seg tungt bakover i senga, drar hendene over ansiktet og puster ut, kjenner en følelse av lykke og tilfredshet spre seg i hele kroppen, og en lite gledeståre triller sakte nedover kinnet hans.

 

 

 ***

 

 

Isak våknet tidlig, tidlig neste morgen. Den ene armen til Even rundt magen hans, den andre under hodet; den måtte være helt nummen og følelsesløs, men Isak digget at han lå sånn, han som den lille skjeen og Even som den store. Ryggen helt inntil magen til hans, begge armene hans rundt seg, så trygt, så deilig. Lurte på hvorfor han hadde våknet så tidlig, men så kom han på det. Mikael. Det var vel en sånn indre radar som gjorde at han måtte komme seg opp før Mikael våknet. Han lå og lyttet om det var noen lyder i huset, men hørte ikke noe, lyttet til Evens jevne pust bak seg, kjente brystet hans heve og senke seg rolig, kjente hele kroppen til Even helt inntil sin, bevegde seg litt, slik at han et lite øyeblikk var enda nærmere før han forsiktig begynte å lirke seg løs, løftet på dyna som dekket dem fra livet og ned.

Even gryntet og strammet grepet rundt livet hans, dro ham inntil igjen.

«Ikke gå.» mumlet Even og boret nesa inn i nakken hans.

Isak humret litt, snudde seg rundt, la hånda si på kinnet hans og kysset ham lett. «Jeg skal ikke gå, jeg skal bare stå opp. På do, også legger jeg meg på gjesterommet før Mikael våkner.»

«Neeei» Even mumlet. «Vil ikke det.»

«Ikke jeg heller,» Isak kysset ham en gang til «men det er lurt.»

«Drit i lurt, Isak.» han holdt ham fast med begge armene, presset hele den lange kroppen sin helt inntil, kjente varmen fra Evens kropp helt fra tærne og opp til brystet og han hadde ikke lyst til å stå opp, men fornuften tok ham, og han vred seg løs, kysset Even en gang til før han sto opp. Dro på seg en av bokserne som lå på gulvet, mens Even mumlet «Isak, kom tilbake», tasset ut på badet, pissa, vaska fingrene og tuslet ned på kjøkkenet, tok et glass vann og var på vei opp igjen da han hørte Mikaels lette skritt over gulvet og hørte at han gikk inn på til Even, han listet seg videre opp trappa og bort til døra, for faktisk å sniklytte på en eventuell samtale mellom Even og Mikael..

«Pappa? Er du våken?»

«Ja» hørte han Even mumle.

«Kan jeg komme inn?»

«Selvfølgelig kan du det, kom oppi til meg du.»

«Hvor er Isak?»

«Han sover vel på gjesterommet vel?»

«Hvorfor det? Han var jo her i sta jo.»

Isak kvapp til. Hva? Hadde Mikael sett ham i senga til Even? Pokker, shitt, faen, Isak sto utafor døra og sa alle de orda – og noen til inni seg - men det var jo sjansen de hadde valgt å ta.

«Hæ?» han hørte Evens forfjamsede stemme og romstering i senga som tydet på at han hadde satt seg opp eller noe og Isak skulle egentlig likt å sett ansiktet hans akkurat nå, måtte smile da han tenkte på det.

«Ja, da jeg lukka opp døra for en stund siden, så sov Isak her sammen med deg. Du hadde armen rundt ham, sånn som du pleier å holde meg når jeg har hatt mareritt, jeg så det, så jeg gikk ut igjen og på do, så på rommet mitt for å legge meg igjen, men ombestemte meg etter en stund når jeg hørte at noen var på do også gikk jeg hit igjen og nå er han borte.»

Det ble helt stille der inne. Han kunne nesten høre Even puste, og han kjente sin egen puls dunke hardt og han kjente at beina nesten gav etter

«Pappa?»

Fortsatt helt stille fra Even. Det var sikkert det som hadde vekket Isak, døra som ble lukket opp og igjen og Mikael som hadde vært på do, bare det at han hadde ikke fått det med seg at de lydene liksom. Etter en stund hørte han stemmen til Mikael igjen,

«Pappa? Er dere kjærester eller?»

Fortsatt helt stille. Isak klarte ikke å holde seg i ro lenger, kunne ikke la Even stå i dette alene – de hadde sammen valgt at han skulle sove over en natt til – Isak dytta døra opp og gikk inn i rommet. Mikael satt i senga og snudde seg mot ham og smilte, Even satt vedsiden av Mikael, håret til alle kanter, rødfargen i ansiktet var synlig selv om det ikke var et eneste lys på i rommet, de knall blå øynene var vid åpne og munnen gapte litt måpende, men idet han så opp på Isak, kunne han se ett lite smil forme seg. Han nikket og smilte tilbake til Even.

«Hei Isak, der er jo du» sa Mikael.

«Eh, hei Mikael.» Isak tok to skritt mot senga, men stoppet, ble plutselig oppmerksom på at han sto i bare bokseren og ikke kunne jo gjøre noe med det – klærne hans lå jo slengt på gulvet ved senga.

«Pappa?» Mikael snudde seg mot ham igjen og tok ham på skulderen, akkurat som han skulle vekke ham fra dyp søvn.

«Eh, hva…» han kremtet «…hva hadde du sagt om det var sånn da? At Isak og jeg er.… eh… kjærester?»

«Er dere det?» Mikael gliste, så på Even også på Isak og tilbake på Even igjen og over til Isak som så vidt klarte å nikke.

«Eh… ja?» Even så på ham, og Isak nikket mer. Hoppe i det, tenkte han. Føkk hele verden, bare hopp i det.

«Kult!» Mikael nikket fornøyd.

«Syns du?» Even så på ham, strakk hånda ut mot Isak for å få ham til å komme og sette seg sammen med dem, Isak klarte så vidt å få beina til å bære seg mot senga og dumpet ned ved siden av dem.

«Gjør jeg vel. Jeg liker at Isak er her» hjertet til Isak smeltet nesten av de ordene «og jeg liker Isak.»

«Og jeg liker deg, Mikael, og jeg liker pappa’n din..» Isak så på ham og Mikael kravlet over og satte seg til rette på fanget hans.

«Skal du bo her?» Mikael så opp på ham, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn å begynne å le.

«Nei, jeg skal ikke bo her, Mikael. Jeg skal bo i leiligheten min. Men jeg vil gjerne komme på besøk og være med dere, og kanskje dere kan komme på besøk til meg også?»

«Hvorfor kan du ikke bo her da?»

«Fordi man må være kjærester en stund før man kan bo sammen. Det er bare sånn det er.» Even hadde akt seg litt nærmere dem, strøk Mikael over håret og så på Isak med ett blikk som gjorde ham helt ør. Det lå noe i de ordene, en forventning om at de en gang i framtiden – uvisst hvor lenge fram – skulle bo sammen, og Isak likte det.

«Å» Mikael så på dem. «Men dere kommer sikkert til å kysse?»

«Hvis du ikke syns det er dumt.» Even så på Isak og Isak smilte, han var jo bare helt skjønn denne mannen.

«Næhei. Men kanskje ikke i barnehagen da?»

Isak måtte le «Nei, ikke i barnehagen, Mikael. Det er helt sikkert.» Han så på Even og på Mikael tilbake på Even og tilslutt på Mikael. «Du Mikael. Tror du kanskje at du klarer å ikke si til de i barnehagen at pappa og jeg er kjærester?»

Mikael så på ham «Hvorfor det?»

Even kremtet og tok over, «Fordi at Isak jobber der, på din avdeling og så lenge du går der så kan det være andre som syns det er dumt at vi er kjærester. Kanskje de tror at Isak gir deg lov til ting som de andre barna ikke får lov til bare fordi jeg er kjæresten hans.»

Mikael så på Isak, ristet på hodet «Det er teit.»

«Enig,» Isak nikket «Men sånn er det, det er noen som tenker sånn.» Tenkte at det var mye mer, men det trengte ikke Mikael å bekymre seg over.

Even avbrøt «Også er det sånn at du skal jo gå i barnehagen i bare fire uker til, og etterpå det kan alle i hele verden vite det.»

«Okey…» Mikael ble stille, så ned,

«Syns du det ble litt rart…» Isak så på Even som strøk Mikael over håret når han snakket til ham, «…at du ikke kan snakke om det?»

«Ja, for når jeg kan det, så reiser jeg bort.»

«Det er sant, men da kan jo du fortelle det til Elise da?» Even så på Isak når han fortsatte «Også kommer Isak og jeg til å være kjærester når du kommer tilbake fra USA og.» Isak kjente ordene langt ned i magen, nedi knærne, nedi lilletærne.

«Er du sikker?» Mikael så på ham mens han trykket seg enda nærmere Isak, boret ryggen sin godt inntil magen og brystkassa til Isak.

«Ganske så sikker» Even nikket uten å slippe blikket til Isak og Isak kunne ikke annet enn nikke.

«Veldig sikker faktisk» sa Isak og strøk ham over ryggen.

«Bombesikker?» spurte Mikael med et lurt smil rundt munnen.

«Nope» gliste Even, og Isak kvapp før han fortsatte; «for en bombe er ikke sikker» også brast de begge ut i latter, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn le han heller.

 

 

 

Det ble tidlig søndagsfrokost ettersom alle allerede var våkne. Isak hadde tatt en dusj mens Even og Mikael fortsatte praten i senga og mens Even dusjet gikk Mikael og Isak ned på kjøkkenet for å begynne på frokosten.

«Hva liker du best til frokost?» Isak så på Mikael som åpnet kjøleskapet.

«Eggerøre og bacon. Det har vi alltid på søndag. Pappa lager verdens beste eggerøre.»

«Det tror jeg på. Pappa’n din er kjempeflink til å lage mat.»

«Du kan bli det du og. Du må bare øve. Pappa lar meg øve hele tiden, gjorde ikke pappa’n din det?»

Isak kjente klumpen i magen med en gang. «Eh, nei, han gjorde ikke det.»

«Kunne han ikke lage mat han heller?»

«Jeg veit ikke, Mikael» Isak trakk pusten «Pappa’n min…. eh…. Jeg var ikke så mye sammen med pappa’n min da jeg var liten jeg, Mikael.»

«Å» Mikael stoppet det han holdt på med og gikk mot Isak, «Hvorfor ikke?»

Isak dumpet ned på en stol og Mikael krøp opp i fanget hans og la armene rundt halsen hans og gav ham en klem. «Jeg tror ikke jeg orker å fortelle det akkurat nå, Mikael. Men kanskje jeg kan fortelle det siden. Ok?»

«Ok» Mikael lente seg inntil ham og fortsatte klemmen. «Når man tenker på dumme ting er det viktig at man får en klem, det sier pappa.»

«Og det har pappa helt rett i» Isak klemte Mikael tilbake og de satt fortsatt sånn da Even kom inn på kjøkkenet. Nydusjet, fortatt våt i håret, barbeint, i bar overkropp og med en joggebukse hengende på hoftene. Isak så på ham og tenkte at han kunne godt tatt på seg en t-skjorte, for å gå å brife sånn med den kroppen, det kunne lett bli for mye sånn tidlig på morgenkvisten.

«Hva skjer?» Even løftet øyebryna og så på dem.

«Jeg trengte en kos, og fikk det» Isak smiler til ham, og Mikael hoppet ned fra fanget hans, gikk bort til kjøleskapet igjen og dro fram bacon, pålegg, rømme, juice og melk.

«Vil du steke bacon, Mikael?» Even så på ham «Så kan jeg lage eggerøre, også kan Isak dekke bordet?» Even gikk bort til Isak som hadde reist seg igjen, snek armen rundt midjen hans og gav ham et kort litte kyss.

«Jepp» Isak lente seg mot ham og hvisket i øret «men få på deg en t-skjorte, vær så snill. Du distraherer meg.»

Even så på ham, og hele ansiktet sprakk opp og han begynte å le, «er jeg distraherende?» han hvisket før han bøyde seg tilbake og tok seg til brystet og måpte.

«Jah» Isak kjente at han måtte smile litt han også. «Veldig faktisk.»

«Jaja, jeg får gå og kle på meg da.» han gav ham et lite kyss til og Isak kunne se Mikael i øyekroken, han så på dem og smilte. Even gikk for å kle på seg og Isak gikk bort til Mikael.

«Syns du det er rart?»

«Hva da?»

«At pappa og jeg, eh, kysser?»

«Nei. Syns det er fint jeg. Pappa trenger en kjær’ste.» sa han, snusfornuftig. «Så slipper han å være alene hele tiden når jeg sover, er med venner, er hos farmor og farfar og når jeg skal til USA.»

Isak så på Mikael, smilte litt til den snusfornuftige fem – snart seks – år gamle gutten foran seg, kunne ikke helt forstå at det hadde gått så knirkefritt.

«Eh, Isak? Kan jeg si det til farmor og farfar når vi skal dit og spise middag?»

«Kanskje vi skal spørre pappa om det?»

«Okey» han snudde seg og delte baconskiver i to med den største selvfølge. Isak begynte å sette på bordet, han hadde allerede rukket å bli litt kjent på kjøkkenet deres, så han fant det meste av det han skulle. Even kom inn på kjøkkenet igjen – med t-skjorte – og startet med eggerøra.

«Liker du eggerøre, Isak?» Mikael spurte.

«Jepp, det gjør jeg. Og spesielt pappa’n din sin.» Isak rufset Mikael i håret.

«Har du smakt den før?»

«Ja, i går. Vi hadde eggerøre til frokost i går og.»

«Uten meg?»

«Ja, uten deg. Du var jo hos farmor og farfar» Even lo.

«Åja. Det var jeg ja. Hadde nesten glemt det jeg. Men du likte den, Isak?»

«Veldig godt.»

«Da må du lage mer, pappa, for jeg er sikkelig, skikkelig supersulten, så jeg skal spise masse!»

«Aiai, captain!» Even hilste til panna og rufsa Mikael i håret.

Isak sto og så på dem begge og kjente en deilig følelse av en tilhørighet han sjelden hadde følt spre seg i kroppen. En følelse av hjemme, og en følelse som han sjelden hadde følt i sitt 24 år lange liv, en følelse av at han var i ferd med å få en liten familie.


	29. ...men ikke så mye nå.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lat søndags formiddag - Even tenker mye, og det er snart søndagsmiddag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for alle hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel.  
> Setter så stor pris på alle sammen!
> 
> <3

Even kjente han stresset litt. Ville så gjerne at Isaks møte med foreldrene skulle bli helt perfekt. Ville så gjerne at mamma ikke skulle spørre om alt mulig, ville iallfall ikke at mamma skulle spørre om barndommen hans, men visste ikke om det var riktig av ham å be mamma om å la vær – og hvis han bad om det – kom Isak til å syns det var greit?  

Isak og Mikael satt fortsatt ved kjøkkenbordet, frokosten var ryddet for lenge siden og Mikael hadde dratt fram et par-tre «Junior kjemisett» han hadde fått men ikke rukket å se på enda. Isak hadde vært helt i hundre da han så dem og tilbød seg øyeblikkelig å prøve dem ut sammen med Mikael, fortalte at kjemi og biologi hadde vært to av favorittfagene hans helt til han var ferdig med videregående og at det var skikkelig kult med eksperimenter. De pratet og smilte, Isak forklarte og lot Mikael prøve de ulike forsøkene med kyndig veiledning. Even skjønte hvorfor han hadde valgt det yrket han hadde, ble stående og beundret ham, hørte på de gode forklaringene han gav Mikael på alle spørsmålene han fikk, hørte på spørsmålene Isak stilte Mikael og hørte at Isak lot han komme med egne tanker og løsninger før han forklarte enkelt, men allikevel faglig hva som skjedde. Det var tydelig at dette var noe Isak hadde greie på.  

Even klarte etter hvert å rive seg løs og gikk opp og ryddet klærne deres – mest sine – på soverommet og badet, tok dem med ned på vaskerommet, slengte en del av de i vaskemaskina, Isak sine også, ble stående med den lilla skjorta til Isak i hånda en stund, tenkte litt tilbake på fredagskvelden, tenkte på hvordan Isak hadde gått fra smilende, avslappet og åpen til alvorlig, lukket og spent som en fiolinstreng på bare noen sekunder. Han slengte den lilla skjorta inn med de andre klærne i vaskemaskina, satte den på og bestemte seg for at han måtte, han måtte bare si fra til mamma at spørsmål om barndommen og foreldrene til Isak var uaktuelt. Han dro telefonen opp fra lomma og sendte en melding.

_«Hei, klare for besøk?»_

Det tok ikke lange tida før han fikk svar.

_«Jada, nesten. Pappa skreller poteter, steika er i ovnen.»_

_«Steik, namm! Gleder meg.»_

_«Mamma, det er noe jeg må be dere om. Noe veldig viktig.»_

_«Ok?»_

_«Er det noe galt, Even?»_

_«Neida, det er ikke noe galt.»_

_«Ok, hva da?»_

Even tenkte lenge på hvordan han skulle formulere det han skulle spørre om uten at han sa for mye, uten at han fortalte Isaks historie, for den måtte han fortelle selv når han ville, hvis han ville, både om faren og moren.

_«Isak hadde det ikke så lett da han bodde hjemme…_

En skikkelig underdrivelse

_«… kan dere vær så snill og IKKE spørre han om barndom eller foreldrene hans?»_

_«Okey.»_

_«Det er viktig, mamma.»_

_«Ja, det er helt greit Even. Jeg lover. Skal ikke spørre om barndom eller foreldre.»_

_«Takk.»_

_«Vet Isak at du har spurt om det?»_

_«Ikke enda. Jeg skal si det.»_

_«Ok.»_

_«Ses snart.»_

_«Gleder oss fortsatt.» <3_

_«Og vi gruer oss fortsatt, men litt mindre nå.»_

_< 3_

Even dyttet telefonen i lomma og gikk inn på kjøkkenet igjen. Bordet var fortsatt overfylt av små pakker med ulike remedier, tom emballasje, reagensrør, en kolbe, vann, fyrstikker, Mikael var tydelig oppglødd over noe som akkurat hadde skjedd, og Isak forklarte ivrig med veivende armer og ansiktet strålte. Even satte seg ned og bare så på dem, fulgte med i samtalen, så på smilene de vekslet, så på blikkene til dem begge og kunne ikke egentlig forstå at det var virkelig. At han faktisk satt her ved sitt egen kjøkkenbord med sønnen sin og Isak, og at alt var så innmari bra.

Mikael hadde tatt det så lett når han fikk vite at de var kjærester, det virket nesten ikke som han var overrasket en gang. Virket nesten som han hadde forventet det og han hadde bare blitt glad, men var det virkelig så lett? Skulle det ikke være litt vanskelig når pappa fikk kjæreste, skulle det ikke liksom bli litt sjalusi, litt kamp, litt krangling og litt dårlig stemning først? Kanskje det ikke var sånn bestandig? Even tenkte på pappas ord fra i går ‘Ikke tenk så fælt nå, bare nyt’. Og han skulle virkelig prøve det, å nyte.

Isak og Mikael begynte å rydde sammen mens han satt der i egne tanker, og Mikael tok med seg sakene sine og stakk på rommet sitt, Isak tørket av bordet og hentet seg en kopp kaffe.

«Ville du også ha en?» Isak smilte lett til ham.

«Ja takk.» Isak gav ham sin kopp og hentet en ny til seg selv.

«Kule eksperimenter Mikael hadde fått da. Skikkelig gøy. Fikk litt sånn flashbacks til videregående. Jeg digga kjemi og biologi. Hadde jeg ikke starta på barnehagelærer tror jeg kanskje jeg hadde endt opp som biolog, forsker eller ett eller annet sånt.»

«Jeg er glad du ble barnehagelærer, eller hadde du sikkert ikke kommet hit» plumpet Even ut med.

Isak satte seg helt nærme ham, la hånda på låret hans og strøk sakte opp og ned. «Jeg og.» Even bøyde seg mot ham og gav ham et kyss.

«Du?» Isak trakk seg litt tilbake

«Hm?»

«Tror du moren og faren din kommer til å spørre mye om… om liksom hvor jeg kommer fra, skole og….. mamma og pappa og sånt?»

Even så på ham, så usikkerheten i øynene hans, de flakket litt rundt før de landet på han igjen. «Nei» svarte han kontant, og Isak så en stund på ham før han spurte usikkert;

«Ikke?»

«Nei, for jeg teksta mamma i sta og ba dem om ikke å gjøre det.»

«Å.» Isak ble helt alvorlig.

«Sorry hvis det var dumt, jeg bare…»

«Takk.» Isak avbrøt ham, «Veldig glad for at du gjorde det.»

«Ja?»

«Ja.»

Even pustet lettet ut før Isak fortsatte.

«Det trenger ikke å være noen hemmelighet, det er bare at jeg tror jeg vil bestemme sjøl når jeg skal fortelle om det, liksom.»

Even strøk ham over håret, lot hånda hvile lett i nakken hans, skulle til å svare men Isak kom ham i forkjøpet;

«Hva skrev du til moren din?»

«Jeg skrev at du ikke hadde hatt det så lett da du bodde hjemme, og at de ikke skulle spørre om foreldrene dine.»

«Fint.» Isak pustet det ut, som et lettelsens sukk. Han lente seg inntil ham og la hodet på skulderen. «Fint.»

«Jeg skulle spurt deg først, men så var du så opptatt med Mikael, også tenkte jeg bare at det var lurt å gjøre.»

«Det går veldig bra, Even. Jeg syns ikke det gjorde noe, det var bare fint at du gjorde det.»

Even la armen rundt ham og dro han inntil seg, kysset ham i tinningen og strøk sakte over ryggen hans.

«Når skal vi dra?» Isak mumlet med hodet fortsatt på skulderen hans.

«Vi skal være der rundt klokka tre, så om en times tid.»

«Oi, da må jeg skyndte meg hjem og finne noen klær.»

«Isak, slapp av. Jeg har to-tre skap oppe fullt av klær. Vi finner noe der.»

«Ja?»

«Ja. Kom, så stikker vi opp og finner noe.»

De gikk opp og Even dro ut både bukser og skjorter som han la ut på senga så Isak kunne se på de. Isak plukka ut en lyseblå skjorte som han syns var fin – og så ut til å passe – dro av seg hettegenser og t-skjorte for å prøve den. Even ble stående og stirre på ham, så på musklene som spilte både i magen, brystet og armene, så på hoftene, skuldrene, den lille stripen av hår fra navlen som gikk nedover…

«Even?» Isak lo, dro han ut av den begynnende fantasien, «Du ser veldig uintelligent ut når du står og gaper og nesten sikler.»

Even lo kort, litt flau over at han ble tatt på fersken i å stirre selv om han ikke hadde gjort noe for å skjule det «Men er det noe rart da? Du snakket i sted om at jeg var distraherende» han tok tre skritt over gulvet og la armene rundt midjen hans, lot de gli fram og tilbake over ryggen og hoftene, strøk med tomlene over magen, «du er virkelig distraherende. Hadde vi vært alene nå…»

Isak lo igjen, den trillende flotte latteren han hadde, «men det er vi ikke», han plasserte et kyss midt på munnen hans. «Og nå må du slippe meg så jeg får prøvd denne skjorta.»

«Liker deg bedre uten den skjorta» Even mumlet og snek hodet ned i halsgropa hans og kysset ham der, kjente at Isak skalv litt, at huden hans knuppet seg, dro han inntil seg og presset hoftene mot ham.

«Men jeg tror kanskje ikke det tar seg ut å komme i søndagsmiddag i bar overkropp?»

«Nei, kanskje ikke.» Even trakk seg sakte unna. «Godt poeng.»

Isak tok et skritt tilbake og dro på seg skjorta, snudde seg og så seg i speilet,

«Funker denne?»

«Mmmm» Even klarte ikke helt å holde fingrene unna, snek armene rundt livet hans bakfra, strøk ham over magen før han tok tak i skjorta og begynte å kneppe knappene for ham, en og en knapp, sakte, nedenfra og opp, mens han studerte kroppen i speilet ettersom den gradvis ble dekt av skjortestoffet, kjente rumpa til Isak mot skrittet sitt, kjente ryggen mot magen sin og Isak bøyde hodet bakover, la det på skulderen hans og vred hodet og møtte leppene hans i et kyss. «Ikke helt sikkert du får nøklene dine tilbake i kveld ass.» Even mumlet inn i kysset.

«Ikke?»

«Nope. Hvordan jobber du i morgen?»

«Seinvakt.»

«Perfekt.»

«Du da?»

«Vanlig. Må levere Mikael tidlig, helst være på jobb før åtte.»

«Kjipt.»

«Ikke hvis du blir her i natt. Da er ingenting kjipt.» Han la armene rundt magen på Isak og dro ham inntil seg og tenkte for seg selv _‘ingenting er kjipt så lenge du er her.’_


	30. Planen som slo feil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klare for søndagsmiddag hos Bech Næsheims? 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

Isak satt helt stille i bilen. Even så på ham i sidesynet, øynene hans var festet på et punkt langt framme på veien og kjevene var stramme, han la hånda forsiktig på låret hans og strøk forsiktig. Isak snudde seg mot ham og prøvde å gi ham et lite smil.

«Slapp av, Isak. Det går fint.» Even hvisket. Isak smilte litt mer, i det Mikael begynte å synge i baksetet;

_«Trenger ikke båt, penger og biler, følger ikke strømmen, det har jeg ikke tid til, lever heller nå, lever heller gal, er jo bare jo-jo-jo-jovial»_

Og Isak begynte faktisk å le «Sant det, trenger ikke det jeg heller.» grep Evens hånd og flettet fingrene inn i hans.

«Pappa?» Mikael stoppet og synge

«Ja?»

«Kan jeg si til farmor og farfar at du og Isak er kjærester?»

«Eh…» Even så på Isak som så tilbake på ham, Even lette etter et svar i øynene hans, hevet øyebryna og prøvde seg på et forsiktig nikk og smilte, Isak smilte tilbake og nikket forsiktig han også. «… eh.. ja, det kan du vel. Hvis du vil så.»

«Kan jeg?» stemmen hans gikk ett hakk opp.

«Har du veldig lyst til det?»

«Ja.» han trakk pusten og Even så i bakspeilet at han lente seg fram og veivet litt med armene «For vi kan si det til farmor og farfar, for de jobber ikke i barnehagen?»

«Vi kan det, Mikael» bekreftet Isak.

«Kult.»

«Hva tror du farmor og farfar kommer til å si da?» Even så på ham i speilet igjen.

«Veit ikke. Tror de blir glade?»

«Håper det,» Even så på Isak igjen, «for det er jeg. Veldig glad.» Isak klemte hardere rundt hånden hans, lente hodet mot nakkestøtten og smilte fornøyd.

«Jeg og» Mikael lente seg tilbake igjen og Even så blikket hans i speilet, det lyste fornøyd og glad femåring og det gjorde godt «Veldig glad» også begynte han å nynne på sangen igjen.

 

 

I det de svingte opp i gårdsplassen og parkerte slapp Isak hånden hans og tørket begge hendene på lårene. Mikael fikk av seg setebeltet i en fart, rev opp døra og spant ut av bilen, opp gårdsplassen og opp til døra. Han ringte på og åpnet døra samtidig og forsvant inn.

«Det går bra, Isak. Det går bra.» Even strøk ham over låret igjen og kjente at beinet hans dirret litt.

«Joa, men jeg er litt nervøs ass. Nei, veldig nervøs.»

«Kom igjen, så får vi det overstått.» Even tok hånda bak nakken hans og dro ham inn for et lite kyss som Isak smilte inn i.

«Få det overstått.» han smilte, kysset ham lett tilbake og snudde seg for å åpne døra.

De gikk opp mot huset, opp trappa og inn døra. Både mamma og pappa sto i den lille trange gangen, pappa med Mikael på armen og mamma vedsiden av. Mikael var tydelig opptatt med å fortelle om hvilke forsøk Isak og han hadde gjort tidligere på dagen og mamma var et eneste stort glis.

«Hei» Even gikk først inn,

«Hei Even,» han fikk en klem av mamma, «og hei Isak» mamma gikk mot ham, tok ham i hånda. «Velkommen hit. Så koselig at du ville være med.»

«Hei, hyggelig å bli invitert.»

Pappa satte ned Mikael og gikk mot ham «Hei, Anders heter jeg.»

«Hei, Isak Valtersen, hyggelig å møte deg.»

«I lige måde, Isak. Mikael har fortalt masse om deg.»

«Bare fine ting, håper jeg» Isak rødmet lett, og Even hørte at stemmen hans skalv litt.

«Det er helt sikkert.» Anders lo og la hånda på skulderen hans «Vi har gledet oss til å møte deg.»

«Å, takk det samme» Isak så fort bort på Even og Even visste at det var vel en liten hvit løgn, men den fikk gå.

«Litt trangt å stå her i gangen eller?» Even smilte, «vi kan vel gå inn»

«Jaja,» mamma smilte, ristet lett på hodet og gikk i forveien, pappa og Mikael fulgte etter. Even grep tak i hånda til Isak og klemte den. «Så langt, alt bra?»

«Jada, det går fint» Isak klemte hånda tilbake og smilte. De gikk etter de andre og hørte Mikaels stemme fra stua

«Pappa og Isak er kjærester, men det kan vi ikke si andre enn til dere for de i barnehagen kan synes det er dumt.»

Isak bråstoppa og så på ham med vidåpne øyne før munnen krøllet seg også begynte han faktisk å fnise litt, og Even så på ham og begynte å le lavt han og. De gikk ut i stua og Even så foreldrene stå der og se på Mikael først også på Even, så på Isak og tilbake til Even.

Mamma åpnet munnen for å si noe, men tydeligvis så var det enkelte ganger at hun faktisk ikke klarte å si noe, så det var pappa som snakket først.

«Så koselig. Velkommen, Isak. Du vet ikke hva du gjør når du begir deg inn i denne familien – gærne folk hele gjengen» pappa gikk fram og dro Isak inn i en av sine svære bamseklemmer.

«Pappa!» Even sukket oppgitt

«Så hyggelig» mamma hadde fått stemmen tilbake, tok et skritt fram, klemte Isak hun også før Even en god klem han også.

«Ja, vi syns det» Even smilte, og grep tak i hånda til Isak og Isak klemte den tilbake. 

«Tusen takk,» Isak så på begge og smilte litt forsiktig.

«Men kom inn, sett dere i sofa’n. Det er en liten stund til middagen er klar enda. Kaffe?»

«Jatakk,» Isak nikket og Even nikket han også, dro med seg Isak over stuegulvet og halvveis dyttet ham ned i sofaen. Mamma og Mikael gikk på kjøkkenet, Even så etter dem, mens pappa dumpa ned i stolen sin.

«Så?» pappa så på Isak «Åssen trives du her? Skjønte på Mikael at du akkurat hadde flytta hit? Fra Oslo?»

«Jo, jeg trives kjempegodt. Det er jo veldig annerledes enn Oslo da, men jeg syns det er virker som et veldig hyggelig sted. Mye ålreite folk, oversiktlig – litt mer oversiktlig enn jeg er vant til og det er litt rart kan du si – men fint sted, og veldig fornøyd med jobben så langt.»

«Barnehagen?»

«Jepp.»

«Barnehagelærer, er det ikke det det heter?»

«Joa, nå heter det det. Førskolelærer, ped.leder, barnehagelærer – det har vært mange navn – og det brukes vel litt om hverandre enda. Men det er barnehagelærer det heter nå da, men jobben er å være pedagogisk leder, du kan på en måte sammenligne det med å være kontaktlærer i skolen, også er det noen barnehager som har barnehagelærere i tillegg, det kommer an på hvor store barnehagene er.»

«Ah…» pappa nikket, lot som han skjønte, men Even så på ham at nå svirra det bare masse forskjellige navn i huet hans, han smilte litt for seg selv. «Mikael har fortalt masse om deg. Ja, vi henter ham hver torsdag for da jobber Even alltid seint, og første torsdagen etter du begynte så klarte han nesten ikke stoppe prate om deg, så du må ha gjort litt av et inntrykk.»

«Jeg prøver jo bare å være meg sjæl da.» Isak dro på det, Even så at han var litt flau over rosen, «Men jeg liker veldig godt å være med ungene, prate med dem, leke med dem, men også ta dem på alvor og liksom se dem ordentlig – og ikke minst finne på litt morsomme, gærne ting, litt utenfor A4 liksom.»

«Høres fornuftig ut» Pappa så bort på ham «Fornuftig mann du har funnet, Even.»

«Takk» Isak smilte til Even og Even kunne ikke vært mer enig, så han nikket bekreftende.

«Bruker du noe i kaffen, Isak? Mamma kom ut fra kjøkkenet med kaffekrus og kaffekanna i hånda.

«Neitakk, helst svart kaffe.»

«Å, så bra, da er det bare svart kaffe på alle.»

Mamma skjenket kaffe og satte seg ned og samtalen rundt bordet gikk veldig bra, lett og ledig, de snakket litt om jobben til Even, litt om jobben til Isak og mamma og pappa fortalte Isak hva de jobbet med. Even var fortsatt litt anspent, men når pappa begynte å snakke med Isak om fotball pustet han foreløpig rolig ut. Kjente han pappa rett, kunne det ta litt tid og hvis han hadde oppfattet Isak rett, så var det heller ikke han imot å prate fotball. Selv kunne han ikke brydd seg mindre.

«Blir du med på kjøkkenet en tur, Even?» mamma spurte, «jeg tror jeg må ha hjelp til å skjære steika, du er mye bedre på det enn pappa.»

«Ok?» han tok Isak på skuldra og Isak smilte til ham

«Seff, det går fint» Isak smilte og snudde seg mot pappa igjen og fortsatte samtalen.

Even gikk etter mamma ut på kjøkkenet og visste godt at det ikke bare var for steikas skyld han hadde blitt tatt med dit.

«Så hyggelig han er, Even. Så fin.» hun trakk pusten

«Men?» Even så på henne.

«Ikke noe men, Even, ikke om Isak. Om Mikael, at han vet at dere er kjærester.»

«Ja, det var ikke akkurat meningen da, men det bare skjedde. Og Mikael er fornøyd han assa.»

«Ja, det ser jeg og, og det var ikke sånn. Det var mer med det at han ikke skal si det i barnehagen, syns du ikke at det er litt vel stort ansvar å legge på ham?»

«Vi har ikke sagt at han ikke MÅ si det, vi har sagt at det ikke er så lurt å si det. Plumper han ut med det får vi bare ta det derifra, ikke noe krise. Dessuten, sjefen til Isak vet at det er noe på gang og han har sagt det er greit så lenge vi…» Even tenkte litt  «…hva var det han hadde sagt til Isak; ‘holder oss i skinnet i det offentlige’....» Even smilte

Mamma lo litt, «Så bra da. Frank er ålreit han altså. Alltid vært.»

«Ja, jeg veit. Det var jo ikke akkurat sånn at vi hadde planlagt at Mikael skulle vite det nå da.»

«Nei, det skjønner jeg. Hva skjedde? Nei, forresten, det tror jeg ikke jeg vil vite.» mamma fniste litt og så på ham med et mistenksomt blikk.

«Neida, mamma. Det var ikke det som skjedde.» Even rista på hodet. «Isak sov over i natt og skulle snike seg inn på gjesterommet på morgenkvisten, men det vi ikke visste da, var at Mikael allerede hadde vært og luska i døra og sett Isak og meg sove sammen, så han spurte rett ut, om vi var kjærester, og da kunne vi liksom ikke ljuge heller da.»

«Se der ja, planen som slo feil?»

«Planen som slo feil. Men Mikael er strålende fornøyd og vi syns egentlig det er greit vi og.»

«Det skjønner jeg. Han virker som en veldig fin fyr. Tror han og pappa sitter og bånder over fotball nå. Du får gå inn til dem.»

«Hva med steika da?»

«Den er allerede skjært opp.» mamma smilte, «gå inn til kjæresten din du, det er mat om kort tid.»

Even ristet på hodet av mamma og gikk inn i stua og akkurat som hun hadde sagt; Isak og pappa satt fortsatt og pratet fotball.

«Kanskje du vil bli med å trene sammen med oss?» spurte pappa.

Isak så på Even når han satte seg ned i sofaen ved siden av han, smilte før han svarte pappa; «Ja, kanskje det. Når trener dere da, og hvilket lag er det?»

«Nei, det er ikke et lag. Vi er bare en gjeng som møtes og spiller fotball for moro skyld. Alt fra 20 til 60 år, noen ganger er vi 8 noen ganger 20, på det meste har vi faktisk vært 30, ingen forpliktelser, ingen krav bortsett fra fotballsko, leggskinn og god humor.» pappa lo av seg selv, og Isak smilte til ham. «Vi møtes på tirsdager 1930-2100 på banen bortved ungdomsskolen, bare å komme om du har lyst. Har prøvd å få med Even og, men han har aldri vært interessert – veit vel knapt opp og ned på en fotball..» pappa så på ham og lo, og Even bare ristet på hodet av ham; gammel vits...

«Pappa. Serr.»

Isak lo, la hånda på låret hans strøk forsiktig, «Ja, det tror jeg kanskje jeg har lyst til. Er det… nei det veit kanskje ikke du, om det er mange foreldre fra barnehagen der? Eller ansatte?»

«Det er en som heter Magnus som er med, tror han jobber i barnehagen også er det ett par fedre, men ikke mange.»

«Magnus jobber jeg med, så han kjenner jeg og noen foreldre går vel greit.»

Even så på Isak som satt og smilte i samtalen mellom pappa og han. Det virket som de kom godt overens, og ingenting gledet ham mer. Han lente seg tilbake i sofaen og kjente den varme hånda til Isak på låret sitt, han hadde ikke tatt den bort, kjente på den gode, deilige følelsen av at noen biter i et svært puslespill bare smatt på plass. Så på Isak når han pratet og gestikulerte, han så avslappet ut, så smilet hans når pappa sa noe morsomt, hørte latteren hans, så på leppene hans når han pratet, så tunga gli over dem når pappa pratet og han forberedte ett svar. Even hadde egentlig mest lyst til å dra ham inntil seg og kysse ham sanseløs, men det fikk vente. Mikael kom hoppende opp i sofaen til ham, satte seg på fanget og annonserte høyt;

«Farmor sier det er mat, nå må dere komme og sette dere. Hun har dekt på i spisestua.»

«Jøss, i spisestua?» sa Even overrasket, «vi pleier jo alltid å spise på kjøkkenet.»

«Ikke når vi har så fine gjester vel» hørte han mamma svare fra døråpningen til kjøkkenet. «Kom nå, så setter vi oss.»

«Vil du ha en øl til maten, Isak?» pappa spurte da de hadde satt seg og Even så på Isak som så på ham. Isak ristet på hodet, og takket nei «Vann? Farris?»

«Tror jeg tar vann jeg, tusen takk.»

«Vann er alltid det beste, tror jeg tar det jeg og. Du da Even?» pappa så på ham

 «Jeg tar farris. – Men du må bare ta en øl pappa om du vil fordi om vi ikke tar det.»

Pappa ristet på hodet, «Går så fint med vann, er egentlig best.»

 

 

«Dette var fantastisk godt, skjønner hvor Even har lært å lage mat fra.» Isak så på mamma som faktisk så ut som hun ble litt overrasket, mamma tatt på senga liksom, Even måtte smile for seg selv.

«Tusen takk, Isak, ja, det ble godt, syns det jeg og.»

«Jeg er helt elendig på å lage mat. Blitt mye brødskiver opp igjennom gitt.»

«Syns du hadde ganske mange flotte ingredienser i vogna i går da du var på butikken?»

«Joda, men det var etter liste fra Even.» Isak smilte til ham og Even kunne ikke annet enn le.

Så på Isak, bøyde seg inntil øret hans og hvisket «kan jeg fortelle?» Isak nikket og han så på mamma og pappa, «Isak skulle handle ingredienser til pizzasaus og pizza i går, og kom hjem med råvarer nok til 17, var det ikke det det ble,» Even så på Isak som nikket «porsjoner pizzasaus og sikkert sju pizzaer. Neste gang skal jeg sette antall på lappen.» Isak begynte å le og Even lo med.

«Var jo livredd for at det skulle bli for lite jo» Isak humret og både mamma og pappa begynte å le de og.

Mikael så på dem alle, en etter en, smilte og sukket. Even snudde seg til ham og spurte forsiktig «Går det bra Mikael?»

«Jepp. Dette syns jeg var veldig koselig. Syns Isak skal være med på hver eneste søndagsmiddag vi spiser hos farmor og farfar jeg.»

«Det syns jeg og» Even rufset han i håret. 

 

«ISAK!» Mikael ropte plutselig etter en stund, Isak og pappa var midt i nok en fotballsamtale og alle de fire voksne skvatt, Even så på ham og skulle til å si noe om roping inne, men Isak kom han i forkjøpet.

«Hva er det Mikael?» spurte Isak rolig.

«Hvordan skal du få tak i jobbtinga dine i morgen når du har mista nøkkelen din?»

Even konsentrerte seg fælt for ikke å begynne å fnise, så på mamma og pappa som nå så nysgjerrig og forvirret på dem begge to – alle tre – så på Isak som hadde litt samme problemet som ham, samtidig som han fikk en kledelig lys rosa farge i kinnene, men han klarte å ta seg sammen, trakk pusten og svarte Mikael,

«Jeg får vel håpe jeg finner den i morgen da? Kanskje den er på jobben?»

«Men, men, da er vel jobbtinga dine på jobben og da?» spurte Mikael.

Pokker altså, den ungen var for smart, tenkte Even for seg selv, men Isak parerte glatt.

«Jeg var eh.. hjemom med jobbtinga etter jobben på fredag og eh… også måtte jeg tilbake for å hente jakka mi, og det er mulig jeg glemte nøklene der da altså. Men det finner vi ut av i morgen, Mikael. Ingenting å bekymre seg for nå det.»

Smooth, tenkte Even mens mamma plutselig reiste seg fra bordet og han så skuldrene hennes riste på veien mot kjøkkenet – mulig hun hadde skjønt tegninga – og det hadde nok pappa og for han satt og beit seg selv i leppa, men klarte til slutt å presse fram noen ord.

«Du burde lagt en reservenøkkel et sted, Isak.»

Isak så på ham, og Even måtte konse fælt for ikke å bryte ut i krampelatter. Isak tok tak i låret hans under bordet og kløyp ham, mens han trakk pusten og svarte med stemmen full av latter «Må nok det heretter. Men hadde liksom ikke tenkt på det da...»

«Ah. Kjipt å være uten da.» pappa så ned, og Even så at skuldrene ristet.

«Veldig,»

«Da må du vel sove hos oss i natt og da, Isak?» Mikael satt og så på både pappa og Isak som strevde skikkelig for å holde seg.

«Det kan hende det, Mikael. Men nå må jeg veldig på do. Hvor er den, Even?» Isak så bedende på ham, og Even forklarte kjapt veien.

«Farfar, takk for maten, kan jeg gå fra?»

«Det kan du vennen.» pappa smilte til ham, og Mikael skled ned fra stolen.

«Kan jeg se på TV i stua? Pliiiis, farfar?»

«Værså god, Mikael.» og han tuslet ut av stua med et smil om munnen.

 

«Jasså? Mistet nøklene?» pappa så på han og slapp latteren løs, mamma kom inn og satte seg ved bordet igjen, smilte og begynte å le igjen hun også.

«Det lurte jeg og på, mista nøklene?»

«Dere får vente til Isak kommer inn igjen, han er bare på do. Det er hans skyld.» Even gliste til dem og akkurat da kom Isak inn.

«Hva er min skyld?»

«At Mikael tror du har mistet nøklene.»

«Jah… det var ikke akkurat meningen det da.» han smilte litt flaut.

«Hva skjedde?» pappa så på ham, og Isak fortalte hva som skjedde. Even la hånda på låret hans som for å få ham til å slappe av og både mamma og pappa så på ham med smil om munnen og begynte å le da han var ferdige.

«Kjapt tenkt da, Isak. Det skal du ha.» pappa smilte

«Og dette var i går? Før Mikael fikk snusen i at dere er sammen?»

«Jepp» Even bekreftet og Isak nikket.

«Og nøklene?» mamma så på Isak.

«Det veit jeg faktisk ikke. Jeg tror Even har kidnappet dem» han gliste til ham og Even nikket bekreftende.

«Passer bare på de da. Du roter de jo bare bort» han fikk et dult i skulderen av Isak for den, men fikk også verdens vakreste smil på kjøpet så det fikk han tåle.

 

De ryddet etter middagen og satte seg rundt spisestuebordet med kaffe og ble sittende å prate en lang stund til. Fortsatt god stemning, og det som hadde vært litt kleint – men også veldig morsomt – i forhold til nøklene, gikk fort over i prat om både lokalsamfunn, Elise, Mikael og litt barndomshistorier om Even selv. Det dirret plutselig i lomma hans, og han dro opp telefonen, så på den, leste kjapt meldinga fra en kollega, så på Isak og mumlet; «Eh, oi…. klokka er mange. Jeg tror nesten vi må kjøre, jeg må visst sende noen dokumenter til en på jobben, og klokka er over halv åtte…»

Mamma så på klokka «Oida, skal si tida flyr. Jeg går og henter Mikael.»

Mamma gikk ut av stua mens Isak begynte å samle sammen koppene.

«La det stå Isak,» sa pappa «vi tar det etterpå.»

Mamma kom tilbake fra stua «Even? Mikael har sovnet på sofaen. Kan ikke han sove her til i morgen? Jeg har fri, han kan være med meg.»

«Okey?» Even så på henne «Men han har jo ingenting her.»

«Han har vel det meste han trenger her. Jeg har noen klær liggende, tannbørste har han alltid her, det går fint. Jeg kjører ham hjem i firetida i morgen.»

«Sikker?»

«Helt sikker, Even. Dere får leite etter nøkler dere.» hun smilte, blunket og så på dem begge – og Isak rødmet selvfølgelig.

«Mamma, serr.»

«Sorry!»

Han gikk inn i TV-stua, bøyde seg over Mikael som sov på sofaen, la munnen sin helt inn til øret hans og hvisket «Natta vennen, du kan sove her hos farmor og farfar du. Ser deg i morgen.» Det kom et par grynt fra ham og han snudde seg.

«Pappa?»

Han satt seg ned. «Hei du, farmor sa du kunne sove her og være her i morgen. Ok?»

«Mmmm…»

«Isak og jeg reiser nå.» Even bøyde seg over ham igjen og gav ham en god klem, «Ha det, sov godt vennen min. Jeg er veldig glad i deg.»

«Hadet, pappa. Kan jeg få kos av Isak og?»

«Det tror jeg nok.» Even gikk ut til Isak «Mikael lurer på om han kan få en kos av deg og.» Isak så på ham et kort øyeblikk før han smilte og gikk inn i stua.

«Takk for oss» Even gav mamma en klem «Og takk for deilig middag!»

«Bare hyggelig. Takk for at dere kom. Det har vært veldig hyggelig å hilse på deg Isak.»

Han hadde kommet tilbake fra stua og smilte; «Takk det samme.» Isak nikker og Even syns det så ut som han virkelig mente det.

 

 

«Syns du det gikk greit?» De satt i bilen, Even så på ham, la hånda på låret hans og smilte.

«Mer enn greit faktisk,» Isak smilte fortsatt «De var jo superhyggelige.»

«De kan hvis de vil» sa Even tørt, «neida, de er det. Det er bare at mamma spør mye, men hun holdt seg rimelig greit i dag da, med deg iallfall.»

«Å?»

«Ja, hun spurte om vi syns det var lurt å fortelle Mikael at vi var kjærester og da jeg sa at det ikke var meningen, så trodde jo selvfølgelig hun at han hadde tatt oss på ferksen midt i..»

«HÆ??» Isak avbrøt ham, mens han begynte å le

«Hun trodde det ja, jeg sa jo at det ikke var sånn. Kunne jo ikke risikere at hun gikk rundt og trodde at barnebarnet hennes hadde fått med seg det.»

Isak lo så han ristet og Even begynte å le han og. «Ser den.» Isak humret fortsatt.

«Men du da? Fotball med pappa?»

«Ja, det syns jeg egentlig var ganske ålreit. Jeg digger jo fotball…»

«Uhh…» Even stønnet.

«..så bare fint å få praktisert litt. Spilte faktisk mye fotball i Oslo altså.»

«Ja, du gjorde?»

«Jepp. Helt opp til starten av videregående, ikke etterpå. Men to til tre ganger i uka på ungdomsskolen og litt på videregående. Helt til jeg ikke hadde råd til å betale treningsavgiften lenger. Det ble dritdyrt etter hvert – for meg iallfall – 4000 kr for ett år, så jeg måtte slutte. Det var da jeg begynte å jogge og trene i skauen i stedet.»

Even så på ham, strøk ham over låret, «Så kjipt da, at du måtte slutte med det du likte så godt på grunn av penger liksom.»

«Ja, men sånn var det bare. Gikk fint da, men jeg savnet det veldig. Ble litt løkkefotball med gutta innimellom da, selv om det ikke akkurat var det samme.»

«Ser den.»

«Du? Kan vi svinge bortom leiligheten min og hente noen saker?»

«Har du nøkkel da?» Even smilte

«Dust.» Isak gliste «Har du de med, forresten?»

«Seff. De ligger i jakka mi.»

«Takk. Tenkte bare å hente jobbtinga mine og noen klær. Har lyst på mine egne klær på jobben i morgen, selv om dine er digge da.»

«Digg å se deg i mine klær og.» Even smiler fårete, han mener det, legger den ledige hånda bak i nakken hans og stryker forsiktig opp i håret, tenker at det aller beste er at Isak skal bli med hjem til ham igjen.  


	31. Nå er det du som ikke ser så intelligent ut....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Så, Mikael ble igjen hos farmor og farfar, da ble det alenetid for Isak og Even søndags kveld da...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ny rating - betyr; 
> 
> første smut på norsk - litt nervøs, så poster og legger meg under senga til det går over. 
> 
> <3

Isak hørte Even romstere på kontoret sitt i det han kom ut fra kjøkkenet med en cola i hånda -han måtte bare sende noe mailer før arbeidsuka begynte igjen i morgen. Isak var lettet over at dagen hadde gått bra – tross brå start og besøk hos Liv og Anders – han hadde kosa hele dagen, og særlig etter at den første nervøsiteten hadde lagt seg. Anders og han hadde prata om fotball lenge og han kjente at muligheten for å spille fotball på tirsdager fristet veldig. Han fikk stikke bortom sportsbutikken etter jobb i morgen og sjekke om de hadde sko og leggskinn i hans størrelse, så skulle han jammen meg få med seg Magnus og joine. 

Og Liv hadde vært veldig ålreit. Even hadde sagt at hun nok hadde lagt bånd på seg, og det satte Isak virkelig pris på, samtidig som hun virket som typen som var veldig ålreit uansett liksom, selv om det kanskje kunne bli kleint. Stemningen hadde vært god, og Isak kjente at han faktisk så fram til neste gang han skulle være med på besøk dit, han hadde fått følelsen av ro og tilhørighet da han var der, godtatt og akseptert liksom, at de så ham som et potensielt familiemedlem. Isak satte seg ned i sofaen, familie liksom. Kunne det være mulig for ham å få en ordentlig familie? Isak hadde allerede begynt å leke med tanken på at det kunne være mulig. Liv og Anders hadde pratet vanlig, de hadde oppført seg vanlig, Anders hadde valgt det samme som de hadde valgt som drikke til maten, det var ingen harde eller vonde ord mellom noen av dem, ingen sarkasme, ingen trusler, ingen grunn til å engste seg. Isak sukket for seg selv. 

Han hørte skrittene til Even nærme seg stua og satte seg litt opp, så mot døra og kjente at smilet bredte seg i ansiktet når Even kom inn og dumpet ned i sofaen vedsiden av ham. 

«Halla» han bøyde seg fram og plantet leppene sine over Isak sine umiddelbart. 

«Hei du» Isak klarte å svare mellom småkyssene og Even trakk seg unna, men la armen godt rundt ham og dro ham inntil seg.

«Går det bra? Har det vært en grei dag?»

«Bedre enn fryktet.» Isak la hodet på skulderen hans «Mye bedre.»

«Enig. Mamma ble nok tatt litt på senga av at Mikael visste at vi var kjærester og pappa, han er jo bare roligheten selv.»

«Likte å prate med ham altså. Veldig hyggelig. Moren din og altså.» Isak kjente at han mente det, virkelig. 

«Så bra, det er jeg veldig glad for.» 

Even snuste i håret hans, kysset han på halsen og det sendte varme ilinger gjennom hele kroppen hans, var så usigelig deilig. «Du?» stemmen hans var litt rusten,

«Ja?» Isak så opp på ham.

«Skal vi bare rydde opp og gå og legge oss?»

Ordene slapp løs en mengde følelser i Isak som gjorde at han bare klarte å hviske ut «Mmmm… høres ut som en plan.»

Even bøyde seg ned og fant leppene hans, presset seg lett mot ham, Isak kjente tungespissen til Even leke over leppene hans og han åpnet munnen, gjorde kysset dypere, sugde på underleppa hans, grep tak rundt nakken hans og vekslet på å holde fast og begrave fingrene i håret hans, kravlet opp på fanget hans med ett kne på hver side av lårene hans, la hendene rundt ansiktet, så på ham, Even hadde åpnet øynene, de blå gnistrende øynene som nå hadde store pupiller, de smilte og Isak smilte tilbake og kysset ham, smakte på han, luktet han, følte han, følte seg nesten beruset, det gikk skjelvinger gjennom hele kroppen hans, helt fra ytterst i fingertuppen til innerst i magen – akkurat som når man tar på et edderkoppspinn, og signalene går fra ytterst og helt inn til edderkoppen, bare at innerst var det ingen edderkopp, bare masse følelser som sprengte seg ut. Isak sukket fornøyd inn i kysset. 

Even dro skjorta hans opp av buksa og strøk oppover ryggen, de store varme hendene hans over hele ryggen, over hoftene, tomlene som forsiktig strøk over magen når hendene lå rundt midjen hans, før hendene vandret opp over magen og over brystkassa. Hver eneste berøring på hver eneste millimeter av kroppen hans føltes som elektriske støt som samlet seg ett sted, sånn omtrent midt i kroppen, han begynte å bli hard, og trakk seg litt unna. «Rydde først?» mumlet han. 

«Mhm.» Even mumlet tilbake, tok tak i hoftene hans og presset ham ned mot seg selv, og Isak kjente at Even var like påvirket som han selv. «Rydde først. Fort.»

«Fort.»

«Du?» Even mumlet, hadde ikke sluppet taket enda, kysset ham på halsen, under haka, tunga hans lekte seg oppover mot øret, tok tak i øreflippen hans og sugde på den. Isak gispet,

«Ja?» han la hodet til side for å la Even komme litt bedre til.

«Kjøpte du… eh… kondomer i går?» Even mumlet inn mot halsen hans.

«Eh….Jah.» 

«Har du… eh, vil du…» 

Isak rettet seg opp, trakk seg litt tilbake så han fikk sett på ham, sett øynene hans, pupillene var utvidet, de var mørke, full av lyst, men det var noe usikkert i dem også, spørrende, nervøst, men munnen smilte, han så ned også opp igjen, møtte blikket hans og Isak kunne ikke annet enn nikke og presse fram et hviskende «jah»

De hadde ikke kommet dit enda, hadde hittil bare brukt hender og munn, utforsket, kjent, tatt på, følt, men Isak kjente at når spørsmålet kom, så sitret det deilig, forventningsfullt, nesten litt desperat i hele ham. Han bøyde seg fram og møtte leppene til Even igjen for et kyss før han trakk seg sakte bakover og så på Even som gliste til ham og Isak mumlet i det han reiste seg opp «Vil du?»

«Å ja.» Even slapp han ikke fordi om han reiste seg, han dro ham inn mellom beina sine, dro opp skjorta hans og kysset ham på magen, la armene rundt ham og dro han tett inntil seg, kysset videre på magen, lot tunga og leppene leke over hele magen, pepret han med kyss og slikk helt ned til bukselinningen, mens hendene hans vandret opp over ryggen, rundt ribbeina og sveipet over brystvortene. Isak gispet og grep tak i håret hans og trykket hodet hans inn mot magen sin. Det kjentes ut som de tusen sommerfuglene som nå om dagen bodde inni magen nå sveipet over den i form av Evens kyss, han hørte pusten til Even som et ekko av sin egen litt hektiske pust når han gispet. 

«Ja?»

«Ja.» Even pustet inn mot magen, hendene hans vandret over brystkassa, lette berøringer overalt, vandret rundt ham og nedover ryggen og tok tak i rumpeballene og holdt dem fast. Isak klarte ikke la vær, dyttet hofta litt fram og Even flyttet hodet litt nedover slik at munnen hans lå over bulen som var mer enn tydelig og han mumlet mens han så opp på Isak, rød i kinnene og et utfordrende smil «Vi rydder i morgen.» 

Det var ikke et spørsmål og Isak gadd ikke protestere. Ville ikke avbryte, ville ha ham, ville kjenne ham, begravde hendene sine i håret hans, bøyde seg ned, snuste inn lukten fra håret og hele han og knærne sviktet nesten. Even åpnet beltet hans, knappen i buksa og dro ned glidelåsen og Isak gispet da munnen hans var over pikken hans selv om bokseren var imellom. Han la hodet bakover og stønnet høyt. 

«… Even….» Isak klarte ikke å snakke mer, grep Even under armene og dro ham opp til seg, grep tak rundt nakken hans, dro ham inntil seg til ett vått, hektisk kyss. Lot hendene gli opp i håret, ned i nakken, ned langs kjeven hans, stoppet der, strøk over kinnet, over halsen, han var så nydelig, måtte se på han litt ett lite øyeblikk der han sto med munnen litt åpen, smil i øynene, håret i fullt kaos og røde, våte lepper. Isak tok tak i den øverste knappen i skjorta hans, prøvde å kneppe opp knappene, men gav fort opp og bare rev skjorta av ham så knappene fløy og hans egen skjorte – eller det var jo også Even sin – gikk samme vei, så de begge sto i bar overkropp og bukse, bare at Isak sine var på vei ned – satt fast ett sted mellom hoftene og knærne. 

Isak lot hendene gli over brystkassa til Even, så på ham, tok på han, kjente på musklene, kjente på huden, den var myk og stram på samme tid, han bøyde seg fram, lot nesetippen gli over brystkassa det luktet helt fantastisk av hud, svette, parfyme – det luktet Even, han stoppet ved den ene brystvorta, blåste varm luft over den før han dro tunga sakte over den Even gispet, tok tak rundt skuldrene hans og holdt seg fast. Isak fortsatte, lot tunga leke med den stive knoppen og Even trakk pusten rykkvis, Isak kunne ikke la vær å smile, lot hendene sine vandre rundt, måtte ta på, kjenne på, føle, bak på ryggen, ned mot rumpa, presset hendene ned under bukselinningen og opp igjen, lot dem gli foran på magen hans, han var varm, myk, deilig, strøk over alt før hendene vandret oppover igjen og han begravde fingrene i håret til Even og møtte leppene hans i nok et heftig kyss. 

«Fy faen, du er så deilig, Isak.» Even peste, og Isak kjente munnen hans vandre nedover halsen, skuldra, halsen igjen, opp mot øret, lepper og tunge avløste hverandre mens hendene hans strøk nedover ryggen, ned over rumpa, under bokseren, han grep tak i rumpeballene hans og klemte tak, han kjente den ene hånda til Even gli ned og sakte, sakte og opp igjen fortsatte oppover og beina til Isak gav nesten etter igjen, han begravde ansiktet i halsgropa til Even og bare stønnet. 

«Ikke her» Isak klarte så vidt å hviske, stemmen var hes, helt kraftløs, og Even ristet på hodet, kysset ham på halsen igjen og hvisket hest tilbake, 

«Nei. Opp. Nå.»

Isak dro buksa opp, brydde seg ikke om å kneppe, den hang på hofta den korte veien opp, snudde på flekken og nesten løp opp trappa med Even etter seg, snubla inn på soverommet og han ble fanget i Evens armer. Hendene hans rundt ansiktet, kysset ham, Isak grep tak rundt livet hans, dro han inntil, gned seg inntil ham før han dyttet ham litt fra seg igjen, tok tak i beltespenna og åpnet, slikket nedover halsen hans, skuldrene, vandret nedover med kyss og slikk, fikk tak i den ene brystvorta hans og stoppet der mens fingrene åpnet både knapp og glidelås, fikk lirket den stramme buksa ned over rumpa og lårene og la hånda si over pikken hans og Even sukket tungt, støtet mot ham, kjente hendene hans ta tak rundt ham for å få ham enda nærmere, gned seg inn mot hånda hans mens Isak dyttet buksa hans videre nedover med den andre.

Han rettet seg opp, dyttet Even forsiktig bakover til han traff senga og endte på ryggen, dro av ham buksa mens han trampet ut av sine egne som hadde glidd til ned rundt anklene, det banket i pikken, han kjente den litt våte flekken foran på bokseren bli større når han sto og betraktet Even som lå på senga og var så utrolig fin. Den lange kroppen, muskuløse lår, definerte muskler i magen, bred brystkasse, skuldrene, sterke armer og et smil i ansiktet som Isak ble helt bergtatt av, det lyste både kåthet og begjær, men også en egen glans av ømhet og det Isak håpet han kunne tolke som noe annet han egentlig ikke turte tenke på... Isak kunne ikke se seg mett på ham, så han ble stående og bare stirre, tok han inn, memorerte det han klarte. 

«Nå er det du som ikke ser så intelligent ut» Even smilte der han lå «kom hit til meg da» 

Isak lente seg over ham, tok tak i bokseren hans og dro den sakte nedover de lange beina hans, slang den på gulvet før han krabbet inn mellom dem og Even gjorde plass til ham, Isak strøk sakte oppover på begge lårene, nedover på utsida, oppover på innsida, lot tomlene forsiktig stryke helt opp til skrittet, før han strøk over låra og ned på utsida igjen opp på innsiden og ned på utsiden, nøt synet av Even, nøt å kunne sitte her og ta på ham, nyte synet, nyte berøringene, høre på de fornøyde lydene Even laget. 

Even skalv, han fikk gåsehud på lårene, «Isak» han stønnet, «Isak» det kom som et hvisk, et skjørt lite pust fra den store flotte mannen som lå der. Isak smilte for seg selv og gjorde det samme en gang til, men nå stoppet han med tomlene på hver sin side av pungen, bøyde seg fram, så opp på ham og møtte Evens mørke, blanke øyne. Isak hevet øyebrynene og Even nikket ivrig, Isak bøyde seg enda lenger frem, dro nesetippen oppover fra pungen og helt opp til tuppen, lot tunga så vidt berøre hodet på pikken før han lente seg tilbake og så på ham. Even så nesten litt desperat ut, så Isak bøyde seg ned igjen, lot tunga slikke i et bredt drag fra pungen, oppover skaftet og helt opp til tuppen, der han lot tunga leke rundt det myke hodet før han lot tungespissen slikke lett over tuppen igjen. Even bøyde hodet bakover i et stønn, løftet rumpa litt opp for å støte imot. Isak smilte for seg selv og la hendene sine på hoftene hans og presset ham ned mot madrassen, slikket en gang til og smilte av reaksjonen, åpnet munnen og lot leppene omslutte hodet, lot tunga gli sakte opp og ned, før han lot hele den deilige pikken gli helt inn i munnen og reaksjonen til Even var umiddelbar. Han pustet og peste, «Isak, Isak..» Isak kunne smilt om han ikke hadde hatt munnen full av pikk, og for en pikk. Smaken av Even var deilig, pikken var myk og hard på samme tid og det luktet fantastisk og kombinasjonen av smak og lukt gjorde at det rykket i hans egen pikk, det prikket og kilte og han kjente at bokseren ble enda våtere. 

Rommet ble fylt av tung pust og lukt, stønningen til Even nådde inn i hver krok og Isaks ivrige hummende lyder akkompagnerte dem, det blafret lett i gardinene ettersom vinduet sto på gløtt, Isak så det i sidesynet og tenkte et kort øyeblikk på at dersom det sto noen utenfor så fikk de et show – lydmessig – men kjente at han dreit i det. Dette var hans og Evens stund. 

Han slapp pikken da han kjente at Evens hånd i håret dro i ham og krabbet oppover kroppen hans, kysset annenhver centimeter oppover, stoppet litt ved brystvortene før han krabbet helt opp til ansiktet hans og fant munnen hans og kysset den, før han kysset oppover kjeven og helt til øret. 

«Hva vil du?» hvisket han i øret til Even. 

«Ha deg» hvisket Even hest tilbake

«Hvordan?» Isak sugde tak i øreflippen hans og Even buktet seg

«I meg» Even hvisket og Isak gispet, så på ham og kysset ham, slurvete, vått, tunge og tenner «please». Det var lenge siden Isak hadde vært sammen med noen, og enda lengre siden han hadde vært med en han følte så mye for som det han gjorde for Even, trodde kanskje aldri det hadde skjedd. Han kysset ham litt til før han hvisket lavt, 

«Er det lenge siden…?»

«Flere år, men jeg vil ha deg… nå.»

Isak betraktet ham et øyeblikk, det dirret i hele kroppen hans og han nikket. «Glidekrem?» han klarte ikke si mer og Even strakk seg bakover, stakk hånda under madrassen og dro fram en tube og gav den til Isak, som tok imot, kysset ham langsomt og begjærlig en gang til før han krabbet nedover kroppen til Even igjen, stoppet ved hofta, slikket langsomt innover mot pikken som hadde lagt igjen våte dråper på magen til Even, så opp på ham, berørte den våte tuppen lett med tunga og framkalte et dypt sukk fra Even før han fortsatte videre ned, kysset og slikket seg en våt sti helt ned til pungen. 

Isak satte seg opp klemte ut en god mengde på fingrene sine, varmet den litt opp, lente seg fram igjen, slikket oppover skaftet på den dirrende pikken, Even spredte beina sine for å gi ham mer plass og Isak strøk de glatte fingrene langsomt bakover, over pungen og mot åpningen. Lot fingrene sirkle rundt den følsomme huden, tappet forsiktig med fjærlette bevegelser, kjente det rykket i lårene hans, før han så opp på Even som nikket flere ganger før han skjøv fingeren langsomt inn mens han lot munnen omslutte pikken hans igjen. Even stønnet høyt, slo hendene ned i madrassen og noe i Isak brast. Å få lov til å være her med Even, dele dette med ham, være sårbar sammen med ham, hjertet svulmet over av følelser og Isak ville til å rope ut ord han visste han ikke kunne enda, så han endte opp med å si noe helt annet i det munnen hans slapp pikken; «Å fy faen Even, du er så deilig.» Han skjøv fingeren lengre inn, krøket den litt og Even løftet hofta opp. 

«Fort deg, Isak, en til. Jeg klarer snart ikke å holde ut lenger, du er så… jeg…. » han sa ikke mer, men Isak smilte for seg selv, la den ledige hånda på hofta til Even, gled sakte ut og inn igjen med to fingre, kjente Even stramme seg rundt fingrene mens han roterte, bevegde fingrene langsomt, hørte på gryntene fra Even som vred på seg, prøvde å støte mot, men Isak holdt ham fast, gled sakte lengre inn med fingrene, fant den harde puten og bevegde fingrene lett mot den og reaksjonen lot ikke vente på seg. Even stønnet høyt, kastet armene bakover, over hodet før han slo dem ned i madrassen nok en gang, tok tak i lakenet med begge hendene og lente hodet bakover «Isak, please, please, » Isak smile enda mer, trakk fingrene forsiktig ut og gled inn med tre, Even pustet hardt, hadde løftet hendene opp til ansiktet, Isak så det lyste av øynene hans, så han var full av kåthet og begjær og Isak kjente at han var nær ved å sprenge selv, bokseren hans var helt våt i fronten, han hadde ignorert pikken sin en stund, men kjente nå at det var alvor. Han bevegde de tre fingrene rundt før han trakk dem ut, krabbet opp over Even igjen og kysset ham. Even slo armene rundt ham og hvisket «Føkk, Isak, det var deilig, men nå klarer jeg snart ikke mer…..»

Isak smilte, kysset ham igjen, tok kondomet fra nattbordet satte tenna i pakka, men fikk ikke åpna, fingrene var alt for glatte. Even tok det kjapt fra ham, åpnet det lett mens Isak vrikket seg ut av bokseren, Even satte seg opp, så på ham, gliste før håndflata gled forsiktig nedover pikken hans, over ballene og opp over pikken igjen, bøyde seg fram, la leppene rundt pikken hans, tok ham helt inn og Isak gispet, støttet seg på hendene og dyttet hofta fram mot munnen hans, ikke for hardt, bare en liten bevegelse. Even så opp på ham, øynene hans gnistret mens han bøyde seg ned igjen, å se pikken gli inn og ut av munne til Even mens Even så på ham var noe han ikke var forberedt på, det rykket i hele kroppen – og gud så deilig – han måtte konsentrere seg for ikke å la seg selv komme i munnen til Even, ville definitivt ikke det nå. Even slapp ham, tok kondomet og rullet det langsomt på, sprutet en god mengde glid i sine egne hender og la dem rundt ham før han tok ansiktet til Isak mellom hendene og kysset ham. Isak kjente smaken av seg selv i kysset og slapp ut et høyt stønn. «Kan jeg ri deg?» Even hvisket inn i kysset, og Isak nikket. La seg ned på ryggen og Even krabbet over ham, satte seg på lårene hans, strøk ham varsomt over magen, brystet, ned langs ribbeina og ned til den steinharde ventende pikken hans. 

«Fy faen så deilig du er.» 

«Even» det slapp ut av ham som et pust, kjente at hele kroppen hans holdt på å eksplodere av alle følelsene han hadde i seg, hadde lyst til å rope ut, men lukket munnen. Even bevegde seg framover, løftet rumpa, tok tak i pikken hans og førte den sakte mot seg selv og sank ned på ham. Følelsen når han trengte inn fremkalte et høyt stønn «Even, å fy faen, Even….»Even bevegde seg sakte, sakte opp før han satte seg ned igjen, lente seg framover og Isak dro beina opp, satte hælene i madrassen så han kunne støte opp mot ham. Even hikstet, bøyde seg helt fram og fant munnen hans, kysset ham slurvete, begjærlig, desperat før han presset tilbake. Det gikk støt gjennom hele kroppen til Isak. Han visste ikke at det kunne være sånn, så samstemt, så deilig, så magisk. Han slo armene rundt Even, brukte det han hadde av krefter til å støte opp mot ham mens Even møtte bevegelsene. «Isak, Isak, jeg kommer til å….» og Isak støtet inn. 

  
«Du er så deilig, Even, Å fy faen, jeg kommer til å komme snart, å føkk,» det svimlet for ham, det danset hvite og svarte prikker, han trakk seg ut og støtet inn igjen, klamret seg til skuldrene til Even, slapp munnen hans, la hodet bakover. Armene til Even var plutselig rundt skuldrene hans og han mumlet noe utydelig inn i øret hans «Isak, føkk Isak, å i… » også ble han helt stille og Isak kjente det rykket i pikken hans som lå klemt mellom magene deres, Isak prøvde å åpne øynene sine, men klarte det ikke bare kjente at alt brast, han så hvitt, stjerner, farger, svart, alt og han kjente at hele kroppen hans fløt av gårde i det han kom. Men han fløt ikke bort, for Evens kropp holdt ham nede, hadde satt ham fast, fanget ham, tatt ham, men det gjorde ingenting, han kunne ligge der med Even for alltid.


	32. Uansett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tar opp tråden akkurat der forrige kapittel sluttet.

Even åpnet øynene, han trodde nesten at han hadde dødd, men hadde nok ikke det, ettersom han pustet og fortsatt kjente at hjertet dunket – helt tydelig faktisk – så levde han. Hodet hans lå i halsgropa til Isak, han kjente puls-slagene fra halsen hans mot nesen sin, kjente hjertet til Isak slå mot sitt eget bryst, kjente svetten piple mellom dem. 

«Det… var…..»

«Faen meg det beste jeg har opplevd» mumlet Isak 

«Det var det.» Even smilte, klemte seg kjapt inntil Isak, enda det strengt tatt ikke var mulig å komme nærmer, kjente at Isak gled sakte ut av ham i det han bevegde på seg, rullet rundt og la seg vedsiden av ham. Isak dro av kondomet, knøt det og slapp det ned på gulvet før han snudde seg mot ham og smilte. Even tok ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine og kysset ham ømt. Det var klissete mellom den, men akkurat nå kunne ikke Even gitt mer blaffen. Isak slo armene rundt ham og holdt ham fast, boret hodet inn i halsgropen hans igjen og mumlet fornøyd. 

«Trodde nesten jeg skulle dø en stund der, Even. Det var…»

«Jeg veit, det var det.» Han holdt Isak fast. De lå en stund med armene rundt hverandre før huden begynte å nuppe seg og det ble litt kaldt. Even kjente at huden på armene til Isak fikk gåsehud så han slapp taket litt. «Dusj før vi skal sove?»

«Definitivt sove, men litt usikker på om jeg får beina til å virke helt inn til dusjen.» 

«Kom igjen, jeg blir med.» Even reiste seg opp fra senga, tok tak i Isak og dro ham med seg, over golvet, ut av døra og inn på badet. Skrudde på dusjen og dyttet ham inn og fulgte etter selv. Strålen av varmt vann traff dem begge mens han holdt Isak, tett inntil, begravde hendene sine i håret hans og Isak lente hodet inntil skulderen hans, slo hendene rundt livet hans og støttet seg på ham. 

Rene og varme ramla de i seng litt etterpå, og Even krøllet seg rundt ryggen til Isak, den ene armen under hodet hans og den andre over magen. Dro ham inntil brystkassa si, strøk sakte over magen hans og kysset ham i nakken. 

«Sov godt, Isak.» 

«Sov godt, Even. Jeg…»

«Hm?»

«Jeg tror jeg har hatt en av de beste dagene i mitt liv i dag, Even. Tusen takk.»

«Takk sjæl, Isak. Jeg og.»Even klemte armene godt rundt ham og kjente en ro fylle kroppen helt fra issen til tærne, og det var godt. Han kjente Isaks pust gradvis bli langsommere, kroppen slappet og han sovnet og Even fulgte ganske raskt etter. 

Han visste ikke hvilke av tingene som skjedde som gjorde at han våknet, det var sikkert summen av de. Om det var den raske, rykkende pusten til Isak, om det var ordene han hvisket støtvis, om det var bevegelsene han gjorde i senga, men alt dro Even langsomt og forvirret ut av søvnen. Det var mørkt i rommet, bare en liten strime lys kom inn fra gangen – via sprekken øverst mellom døren og dørkarmen - men det var nok til å skimte bevegelsene til Isak, dessuten kjente han dem, eller rettere sagt han kjente kroppen til Isak skjelve og rykke, hendene han hørte og skimtet bevege seg opp til ansiktet og han mumlet «Nei, nei, ikke gjør det. Pappa.»

Even satte seg opp, slo på lyset over senga og da han så Isak fikk han vondt i magen. Ansiktet var helt hvitt, på en måte fordreid, som en grimase du lager når du ikke vil se på noen men ser allikevel, han var litt ugjenkjennelig, langt fra den Even kjente. Nevene var knyttet, knokene var hvite, og de var løftet helt opp til kjeven. «Mamma» det kom som et klynk. Even visste ikke hva han skulle gjøre, men måtte på en eller annen måte prøve å få Isak til å våkne. 

«Isak?» Even tok på skulderen hans forsiktig, var ikke forberedt på reaksjonen. Isak skvatt til, satte seg opp og rygget fra ham i en fart, det var så vidt han ikke falt ut av senga. Even grep tak i armen hans og dro han inn. 

«Isak?» han sa det litt høyere, holdt tak rundt håndleddet hans, han var et lite øyeblikk redd for at Isak skulle slå til ham, for nevene hans var fortsatt stramt knyttet, og ansiktet var fortsatt fordreid, men han gjorde det ikke, derimot rykket han bakover igjen. 

«Ikke rør…» han sa det ikke høyt, men bestemt og med en annen stemme enn den Even kjente som Isak sin, lysere, spedere på en måte. Øynene hans var fortsatt lukket, så han var ikke våken. Even kjente han var fortvilet og at tårene presse på, hva var det Isak drømte, hva var det som skjedde og hva hadde egentlig han opplevd som gjorde at han fikk sånne mareritt? Han hadde jo fortalt om det, at de pleide å komme, men å sitte der å oppleve Isak i ett mareritt, det var vanskelig, vondt.

Even dro litt hardere i hånda hans, dro ham helt inntil seg, la armene rundt ham, fanget Isak sine knyttede never mellom seg og Isak så han ikke kunne røre armene. «Isak, våkne. Isak.» Hele kroppen hans spente seg, som en stålvaier som var i ferd med å nå maks av det den tålte, han skalv. «Isak, vær så snill å våkne, det er meg, Even.» sa han litt høyere også brast vaieren, og Isak sank sammen. 

«Even?» det kom som et hvisk, nesten som fra et ekko fra et annet rom, en annen tid, og det var kanskje der Isak var. 

«Ja, jeg er her. Isak, du drømte.» Even slapp det harde grepet han hadde rundt Isak, bare holdt ham og han kjente Isaks armer gli rundt ham og legge seg på ryggen hans, stramme seg rundt ham, kjente at Isak skalv, kjente at han ble våt på skuldra, antageligvis av tårer. «Det går bra, Isak. Du er her hos meg, jeg har deg.» Even visste ikke hva annet han skulle gjøre enn å holde ham, stryke ham over håret, over ryggen, gav ham små kyss på hodet som lå inni halsgropen hans, han måtte bare vente. Etter hvert høre han at pusten til Isak ble roligere, han skalv ikke så fælt lenger og han slapp litt i taket rundt livet hans. 

«Isak?» Even hvisket i øret hans, «Vil du fortelle hva du drømte?»

Han ristet forsiktig på hodet inn mot skulderen hans «Jeg veit ikke hva det var. Jeg husker ikke.»

«Ikke?» Even fortsatte å stryke på ryggen hans, «vil du vite hva du sa?»

«Sa jeg noe?» Isak løftet hodet og så på ham. Øynene var røde og kinnene var våte av tårer, Even løftet den ene hånden og tørket bort noen tårer med tommelen og kysset ham forsiktig. 

«Ja.» Even ville gi ham tid til å ta imot det. 

Han la hodet inn mot halsen hans igjen, trakk pusten dypt og hvisket på utpust «Hva da?»

«Først sa du ‘nei ikke gjør det pappa’ også sa du ‘mamma’ og tilslutt, like før jeg fikk vekt deg, så sa du ‘ikke rør’ – og noe mer som jeg ikke skjønte». Isak løftet hodet igjen og Even så på ham, øynene til Isak videt seg ut før han knep dem igjen og bøyde seg fram og gjemte hodet inn mot ham igjen mens han ristet på hodet. 

«Jeg husker ikke, Even. Jeg gjør ikke det. Og det er det som er så fælt. Jeg husker ikke, derfor kan jeg ikke gjøre noe med det, det er det samme som skjer hver gang. Jeg våkner med et hyl, eller i full panikk og er så redd, også husker jeg ikke. Men jeg har jo skjønt at det er ett eller annet med mamma og pappa, men jeg klarer ikke å huske. Jeg… jeg…» ordene bare rant ut, han hikstet det siste igjen og Even kjente tårene dryppe ned på brystkassa si og han fortsatte å stryke Isak rolig opp og ned på ryggen.

«Shhhh, Isak. Det går bra. Det gjør ikke noe. Og du hylte ikke. Du var helt hvit i ansiktet og du lå med knyttede never og skalv. Og når jeg tok på deg første gangen så skvatt du unna.» 

Isak løftet hodet nok en gang og så på ham. «Hæ?» 

«Ja, du hoppa nesten unna som du var redd for meg, jeg måtte ta tak i deg så du ikke ramla ut av senga.»

Isak sank sammen, men gjemte ikke ansiktet nå, bare så på ham og smilte litt forsiktig «Jeg er jo ikke redd for deg, Even.» 

«Det veit jo jeg og. Og jeg trodde heller ikke det.» Han strøk ham over håret, plasserte mange kyss på hodet og pannen hans, hadde så vondt av ham at han holdt på å begynne å gråte selv. «Det går over, Isak, bare få det ut.»

«Men jeg veit jo ikke hva det er, Even.» han hørtes litt irritert ut. 

«Jeg skjønner det, Isak.» han prøvde å holde stemmen rolig, trodde ikke at det var han Isak var irritert på, skjønte at det var situasjonen «Jeg veit det, men det er greit å gråte og være fortvila for det. Bli sinna, bli irritert, frustrert. Det er greit.»

«Men ikke på deg.» 

«Forhåpentligvis ikke.» 

Isak så opp på ham, trakk seg litt bort, «Kan vi legge oss ned og kan du holde meg?»

«Vi kan det» Even la seg ned, og Isak krøp helt inntil ham, ansikt mot ansikt, gav ham et lite kyss før Even la begge armene rundt ham, og Isak presset hele kroppen inntil ham, armene rundt ham, holdt hardt, han la hodet inn under haka hans som om han prøvde å gjemme seg inni ham. 

«Kanskje jeg burde….» Isak startet, trakk pusten, «kanskje du kan…..» han sukket, hvisket «Kanskje du kan spørre hun Ranveig du snakker med?»

«Ragnhild?»

«Ja, Ragnhild.»

«Det kan jeg Isak. Jeg kan tekste henne i morgen.»

«Takk» han hvisket det inn mot brystkassa. «Takk for at du er her med meg, Even.»

«Er her med deg jeg vet du. Uansett.» Han klemte Isak tett inntil seg, og Isak pustet ut. 

De lå i stillhet, og Even kjente at pusten til Isak ble rolig og jevn, og at han sovnet. Even la seg på ryggen og dro Isak opp på brystet sitt, holdt ham fortsatt, kjente at han slappet av selv også, begynte å tenke og et par tårer trille sakte nedover kinnet. Hva i all verden var det Isak hadde opplevd, hva var det han hadde drømt om? Det hadde gjort så vondt å se Isak sånn, og det hadde gjort så vondt å tenke på at Isak hadde hatt det så vondt. Even gjemte ansiktet sitt nedi håret til Isak og snuste inn den deilige duften av ham. Ville så gjerne beskytte, verne, hjelpe og passe på ham. Kjente at følelsene i ham var i kaos. Han ville så mye for Isak, han følte så mye, ville bare ta bort alt det vonde og ha bare smilende glade Isak tilbake. Han la nesa si nedi håret til Isak og kysset lett, strøk lett over ryggen hans og hvisket så lavt han klarte «jeg har deg, Isak.»


	33. Han og pappa er kompiser

Isak var sliten da han sto i garderoben i barnehagen etter seinvakt mandag ettermiddag, natta før satt i og han likte det ikke, det føltes som det lå som et lodd på skuldrene hans. I tillegg hadde dagen på jobb vært hektisk og masete og han lengtet egentlig bare etter å slenge seg på sofaen når han kom hjem. For han hadde faktisk tenkt seg hjem til leiligheten sin, selv om han egentlig helst ville gått hjem til Even. Han dro opp telefonen opp fra sekken og sjekket meldinger. Fire fra Even.

_«Hei <3  Går det bra med deg?»_

_«Jeg teksta Ragnhild på formiddagen i dag, du kan bli med meg neste gang jeg skal til henne – det er neste onsdag.»_

_«Vil du spise med oss i kveld? Middagen er klar ca 1800.»_

_«Savner deg allerede. <3»_

Isak leste den andre meldingen om og om igjen. Ragnhild. Bli med Even til Ragnhild. Psykolog. Sjelevrenging, hjernevridning, hjernekrymper…. Han visste ikke helt om han var klar for det, men samtidig så ville han jo ikke ha det sånn som han hadde hatt det i natt lenger. Han var dritt lei av å våkne midt på natta, svett, høy puls, tørr i munnen… I natt hadde det vært en av de nettene han hatet, men det hadde vært annerledes for Even hadde vært der, og det hadde vært så godt. Det var nesten sånn at han ikke hadde lyst til å sove alene igjen for å slippe å våkne alene etter et mareritt. Han tekstet kjapt Even.

_«Hei. <3 Vil gjerne spise hos dere. Er hos dere hvert øyeblikk.»_

Kjente at han ikke orket å være alene allikevel akkurat nå.

Da han bodde i kollektivet, hadde Eskild ofte hørt ropet hans eller merket at det var ekstra mye romstering og bråk og han hadde ofte kommet inn men da hadde det som regel vært for seint. I natt hadde Even vekket han og han hadde ikke våknet i panikk, men at han ikke husket? Han skulle så gjerne ønske at han hadde huske drømmene. Even hadde fortalt at han hadde sagt noen ord, bl.a _‘Nei, ikke gjør det pappa’_ , ‘ _Mamma_ ’ og ‘ _Ikke rør…’_ og noe mer.

Han kunne jo tenke seg til hva det var han hadde drømt, hadde ikke nevnt det for Even, men han mistenkte at det var en av de gangene pappa hadde kommet hjem full og slått mamma. Han husket noen av gangene, en av de var når pappa hadde – som vanlig – kommet full hjem og hadde møtt mamma i gangen. Mamma hadde bedt ham gå igjen og da hadde han klikka, fika til mamma over kinnet og dytta henne i veggen før han hadde snudd og gått. Isak hadde ikke sett det selv, hadde bare hørt lydene, men mamma hadde fortalt det da hun kom gråtende inn i stua. Han hadde vært tretten.

Isak knep igjen øynene, det var sikkert ett eller annet som det han hadde drømt i natt. Han kjente kloa i magen når han tenkte tilbake på hvordan det hadde vært, pappa som slo, mamma som gråt og han som hadde vært livredd tilskuer eller tilhører.

Plinget i lomma rev ham ut av minnene.

_« <3»_

Han gikk raskt de siste hundre meterne bort til Evens hus, svingte rundt hekken og gikk opp trappa, ringte på, og ventet. Det tok ikke mange sekundene før døra åpna seg, og Even sto foran ham.

«Hei» Even smilte bredt mot ham, tok et skritt bakover for å la ham komme inn.

«Hei.» Isak prøvde å smile når han gikk inn i gangen, kjente at han ikke klarte det og i stedet gikk han rett fram og inn i kroppen til Even, slo armene rundt ham og holdt seg fast.

«Hei, hei, Isak. Hva er det, hva har skjedd?» Even la armene rundt ham og holdt ham.

«Nei, det er egentlig ingenting» Isak mumlet inn halsen hans «det er bare, det i natt, så mange tanker.»

«Duuu, det går bra, Isak.» Even hvisket inn i øret hans, «Kom, vi går inn, spiser middag også kan vi chille litt på sofa’n etter at Mikael har lagt seg. Han er hjemme hvert øyeblikk, har vært ute med Oliver etter han kom hjem.»

Isak trakk seg litt tilbake så opp på Even og sa lavt «Takk».

«For hva?»

«For at du bare er…. Du bare er her liksom med en gang jeg…»

«Trenger det?»

«Jah…» Isak sukket

«Kom da.» Even løftet armen sin, la den varsomt på kinnet hans og kysset ham ømt, forsiktig, nesten prøvende før han dro han inn i en klem igjen. Isak pustet ut, det kjentes bedre, roligere og han fulgte etter Even inn på kjøkkenet.

Det lukta helt himmelsk godt der inne. Isak klarte ikke å si hva det luktet, men han kjente han fikk vann i munnen og han snuste ordentlig godt inn.

«Det lukter skikkelig digg her»

«Ja, det pleier å være godt. Det er kjøttkaker i brun saus, poteter og makaronistuing. Liker du det?»

«Aldri smakt makaronistuing.»

«Har du aldri smakt makaronistuing?»

«Nope.»

«Da har du noe å glede deg til.»

«Kan jeg prøvesmake?»

«Det kan du.» Even tok opp en t-skje og gav den til Isak som duppet den oppi og smakte..

«Mmmm, det var digg.»

«Så bra.»

Isak hørte det gikk i ytterdøra.

«Hei pappa!» Mikaels stemme kom fra gangen.

«Hei, Mikael! Så fint du kom, nå er det mat.»

«Pappa? Kan Oliver spise middag her i dag?» han ropte på vei til kjøkkenet.

Isak så Even rykke til, så på ham og så på Mikael da han kom inn.  «Hei Isak! Skulle du komme i dag og?»

«Eh, ja. Pappa inviterte meg.»

«Kan Oliver spise her og eller pappa? Væææær så snill?»

«Eh…. er det greit for mamma og pappa Oliver? Klokka er jo snart seks.»

«Pappa sa det var greit hvis det var greit for deg, Even. Pappa kommer og henter meg litt før klokka sju.» Oliver sto plutselig i døra. «Å, hei Isak, hva gjør du her?»

Mikael så på Oliver og sa med et tonefall som betydde at det var den største selvfølgelighet, «Isak skal spise middag med oss han og. Han og pappa er kompiser.»

Isak kjente at pulsen steg og sank på omtrent samme tid, smilte kort til Even som sto med munnen åpen klar til å avbryte Mikael, men så var det plutselig ikke nødvendig og hele ansiktet hans slappet av. Isak måtte snu seg bort og smilte litt.

«Okey!» Oliver trakk på skuldrene og så på Mikael.

«Gutter, stikk på badet og vask hendene, så spiser vi» Even så på dem og de nikket og stakk.

«Puh!» Even smilte til ham, og Isak begynte å le.

«Smart unge du har, Even.» Isak tok et skritt mot ham og la hånda på hofta hans,

«Jepp. Godt oppdratt.» han gliste «Og nå må ikke du ødelegge alt ved å komme her og friste … »

Isak lo, dro til seg hånda, men stjal et kjapt kyss før han tok fatet med poteter og satte det på bordet og Even fulgte etter med resten. Gutta kom løpende ned, satte seg ved bordet og gaflet innpå med middag, Mikael fortalte hva de hadde lekt ute og hva han hadde gjort hos farmor, Oliver fortalte hva de hadde gjort i barnehagen og Isak supplerte litt. Gutta hadde fort spist opp, takket for maten og stakk på rommet til Mikael for å leke.

«Fin unge, Oliver» Isak så på Even. «Er han her ofte.»

«Ja, ganske. Han bor bare to hus bortafor her. Han og Mikael har hengt sammen siden de begynte i barnehagen. Kjenner foreldrene hans godt.»

«Ser at de henger sammen hele tiden i barnehagen også.» Isak smilte «Godt å se at ungene har så gode venner.»

«Det er det.» Even reiste seg og begynte å rydde av bordet.

«Hey! Tar du jobben min nå?» Isak gliste.

«Sorry. Må jo vise at jeg faktisk KAN rydde jeg og da.»

«Jeg visste jo egentlig det da. Det så jo ikke akkurat bomba ut første gangen jeg kom hit.» han reiste seg selv og begynte å ta av bordet han og.

«Sant det.» Even tok tak rundt midjen hans idet han gikk mot benken med stabelen med fire tallerkener, kniver og gafler på.

«Forsiktig» Isak ropte nesten, «vil ikke knuse noe»

«Går fint.» Even smilte og slapp ham «Du er jo ryddemasteren»

«Selvfølgelig er jeg det,» han satte fra seg oppvasken og lente seg inn mot Even som snek den ene hånda rundt livet hans og dro ham mot seg og kysset ham. Midt i kysset ringte det på døra og de kvapp fra hverandre. Even så på klokka,

«Det er sikkert pappa’n til Oliver.» Even gikk ut i gangen og Isak fortsatte å rydde mens han prøvde å lytte til hva som ble sagt i gangen, men det var ikke mulig. Hørte Even gå gjennom stua og rope på Oliver og kort tid etter to par bein som kom løpende ned trappa.

«Pappa? Kan du ta en kaffe med Even før vi drar?» Isak hørte Oliver rope fra stua og ut i gangen, sammen med Mikael sin stemme som stemte i «Ja, pappa, kan dere ikke drikke kaffe før Oliver drar?»  han hørte ikke svaret, men skjønte fort at det hadde blitt nei da han hørte døra bli lukket og Mikael kom tassende inn på kjøkkenet.

«Isak? Har du funnet nøklene dine eller?»

«Jada, jeg fant dem.»

«Å» han sukket skuffet.

«Syns du ikke det er bra da?»

«Joda, men da trenger du ikke sove her mer da?»

«Eh, nei, jeg trenger ikke. Men det kan jo hende jeg kan gjøre det for det da?»

«Ja?»

Isak nikket i det Even kom inn på kjøkkenet. «Mikael, nå er det på tide at vi går på badet.»

«Åååå, pappaaaa! Det er så kjedelig.»

«Ja, jeg veit det. Men det er veldig kjedelig når du er kjempetrøtt i morgen også!»

«Åååhhh!» Mikael trampa avgårde ut av kjøkkenet og Isak kunne ikke annet enn å smile i det Even fulgte hakk i hæl. «Det er så urettferdig. Du får alltid være oppe lengre sammen med Isak enn jeg.»

«Men det er fordi du er fem år og jeg er 27.» Evens stemme hørtes fortsatt fra stua der Mikael tydeligvis ville fortsette diskusjonen.

«Når jeg blir seks da?»

«Da har du fortsatt sengetid klokka sju.»

«Åååå… når kan jeg legge meg halv åtte da?»

«Når du blir sju.»

«Men det er jo en evighet til!»

«Hvis ett år er en evighet så er det vel det.»

Isak kunne ikke la vær å le av Mikaels, så typisk unger, smøre litt tykt på.

«Og dessuten er det ikke alltid du må legge deg klokka sju. Men regelen er klokka sju når vi får det til. Så kom igjen, opp med deg.»

«Ååååå» Mikael stønnet, men Isak hørte slepende trinn i trappa, noe som betydde at Mikael gikk opp – høyst ufrivillig – men han gikk opp.

 

Isak gikk ut i stua og dumpa ned i sofaen, krølla seg opp i det ene hjørnet og sendte avgårde en melding til Jonas mens han ventet på at Even skulle komme ned.

_«Hey, bro!»_

_«Sorry for at det har vært stille herifra, men har hatt litt å finne på.»_

Svaret kom forbausende raskt.

_«Issy! Trodde du var død eller kidnappa eller no’ jeg nå!»_

_«Skjer’a?»_

_«Hah! Død faktisk. Ikke vær så dramatisk da Jonas.»_

_«Du vet Even?»_

_«Han duden du tuta øra mine fulle av forrige uke?»_

_«Eller forrige uke der før kanskje?»_

_«Ja han.»_

_«Hva med han?»_

_«Jeg er hos ham nå. Vi er sammen liksom.»_

_«Hey, Issy! Way to go!»_

_«Grattis!»_

_«Takk ass!»_

_«Det er skikkelig digg!»_

_«Skjønner jeg.»_

_«Er dere liksom official og eller?»_

_«Nei, ikke akkurat. Vi holder det for oss sjæl, ja Mikael busta oss da, og foreldrene til Even veit det.»_

_«Mikael busta dere – som i tok dere på fersken midt i bænginga da eller?»_

_«Eh, Jonas. NEI!»_

_«Okey – hva skjedde?»_

_«Jeg sov over her natt til i går, også skulle jeg snike meg inn på gjesterommet før han våkna, men faila… Han hadde vært i døråpningen og sett oss SOVE sammen, også spurte han Even etterpå om vi var kjærester, og da kunne ikke Even ljuge heller.»_

_«Haha… nå ler jeg Issy. Sorry. Burde se den komme.»_

_«Vi hadde snakka om at det kunne skje, så det var ikke sånn skikkelig krise akkurat.»_

_«Og nå er du hos Even igjen? Og tekster meg?»_

_«Han er oppe og legger Mikael.»_

_«Tekster deg for å få tida til å gå.»_

_«Å, takk ass!»_

_«Nå følte jeg meg skikkelig viktig.»_

_«Du veit jeg kødda?»_

_«Jepp.»_

_«Men serr, Jonas. Du og Eva må komme og besøke meg snart.»_

_«JA! Det vil vi.»_

_«Må jo hilse på drømmemannen din!»_

_«Ikke meg?»_

_«Nja…»_

_«Når vil du ha besøk?»_

_«Har dere tid til helga?»_

_«Kanskje? Skal høre med Eva.»_

_«Kan jeg ikke melde deg i mårra eller noe? Eva er på jobb nå.»_

_«Det kan du!»_

Isak hørte Evens skritt komme ned trappa.

_«Du, vi meldes. Even kommer ned. Quality time.»_

_«Ttyl.»_

_« <3»_

_«Takk Jonas!»_

_«Hils Eva!»_

_« <3»_

 

Isak la ned telefonen og så opp da Even kom inn i stua.

«Halla» Even dumpa ned i sofaen tett inntil ham.

«Halla» Isak søkte inn til kroppen hans og fikk armen hans rundt skuldra.

«Savna deg i dag ass» Even hvisket inn i øret hans.

«Og jeg deg.»

«Du? Har du tenkt mye på det som skjedde i natt eller? Det er greit om du ikke vil prate om det altså, men du var så trist da du kom.» Even strøk ham langsomt over armen og opp i håret og Isak la hodet ned på skuldra hans.

«Det sitter liksom i kroppen da også begynte jeg å tenke mer på det da jeg gikk fra jobb og hadde lest meldinga fra deg. Den om Ragnhild.»

Even sukket, «Skulle kanskje ikke skrevet den?»

«Joda, det var greit det» han trakk pusten «jeg har tenkt litt på det du skrev om å bli med til Ragnhild.»

«Ja?»

«Jeg er litt… litt….»

Even satte seg litt opp, vendte seg mot ham, dro det ene kneet opp i sofaen så han satt rett imot Isak; «Ja?» 

Isak satte seg opp han også, speilet måten Even satt på, så på ham; «Litt redd kanskje.»

«For Ragnhild?»

Isak sukket, «Ja, eller nei, ikke for Ragnhild da, for å liksom… snakke.»

Even så på ham, «For å snakke?»

«Ja? Jeg veit da faen jeg. Det er bare det at…» Isak dro pusten «Redd for det jeg ikke husker da.»

«Ja, jeg husker du fortalte det, at du var redd for alt som kunne komme opp.»

«Ja, det er akkurat det. Men så er det ikke akkurat kult å ha det sånn som i natt heller.»

«Nei, jeg ble faktisk litt redd da jeg så deg, jeg kjente deg nesten ikke igjen. Du hadde det skikkelig vondt, det så jeg og du kan jo ikke ha det sånn?» Evens tok hånda hans og klemte den varsomt og holdt den, Isak så opp på ham og prøvde å smile, men fikk det ikke helt til.

«Nei, jeg kan ikke ha det sånn. Bare det at jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg er mest redd for. Marerittene eller finne ut hvor marerittene kommer fra.» Isak så ned i fanget sitt igjen, så på hånda til Even som lå rolig rundt hans egen. «Det hadde vært så mye enklere hvis jeg bare kunne glemt alt sammen. Slettet det fra hukommelsen liksom.»

«Men det går jo ikke Isak.» Evens stemme var mild og rolig,

«Jeg veit jo det, men tror du Ragnhild kan hjelpe meg å huske?»

«Det veit jeg ikke,» Even så på ham «Men hun kan hjelpe deg med å finne måter å jobbe med det du husker. Hjelpe deg å sette ting i system og hjelpe deg å bearbeide ting.»

«Ja?» Isak trakk pusten, «Skal jeg liksom ta timen din da?»

Even smilte «Ikke helt. Jeg trenger den timen jeg og. Har kommet en sånn derre fin fyr inn i livet mitt som snur litt opp og ned på ting, så jeg må prate litt med henne om ham, i tillegg til alt stresset med den filmen som snart skal være ferdig, Mikael som skal til USA.....»

«Hæ?» Isak så på ham, kjente han gapte litt mye, «Prater du med henne om meg? Gjorde du det på onsdag som var og?»

«Seff. Fortalte henne hvor kjekk, sexy, lekker han fyren er…» Even ser alvorlig på han, «hva han gjør med meg, hvordan han er…»

Isak stirrer på ham med vidåpne øyne «Serr?»

Even begynner å le, «Nei. Men vi snakket om rutiner, strategiene vi har blitt enige om, huske på å se etter tegnene, ettersom det arbeidspresset jeg har nå i tillegg til at du har trampa inn i livet mitt, kan være triggere….»

«Okey?» Isak avbrøt ham, ble plutselig usikker, kjente igjen klumpen i magen så fort, kunne det hende at han kunne komme til å være skyld i at Even ble syk? «Mener du at…»

«Nei» Even så alvorlig på ham «Jeg mener IKKE det. Helt sikkert. Det er ingen tegn som tyder på det. Jeg sover godt, jeg spiser vanlig, jeg gjør det jeg skal, jeg er ikke spesielt gira, alt i orden, Isak.»

«Sikker?» Isak så nøye på ham.

«Helt sikker.» Even så på ham med et fast, blått blikk.

«Det er jeg veldig glad for,» Isak måtte se ned, før han klarte å se opp i de blå øyene som fortsatt stirret på ham «Men det gjør det nesten enda verre at det skjedde det som skjedde i natt da. Det er så dritt at det liksom skal ødelegge…..»

«Men det gjør jo ikke det, Isak.» Even avbrøt ham «Det ødelegger jo ingenting.»

«Ikke?»

«Nei, hvordan skulle det ødelegge?»

«Nei, det er jo liksom ikke så kult å sove sammen med en som vekker deg med mareritt da. Ikke så kult for meg å være den som vekker deg heller, du trenger jo å sove. Det er jo viktig for deg. Du sa det jo selv akkurat.»

«Isak.» Even tok tak i den andre hånda hans og trakk ham mot seg, «Jo, det er viktig å sove for meg. Men det er ikke noe krise om jeg blir vekt om natta bare jeg får sove igjen. Det er viktig for meg å komme meg i seng – og egentlig stå opp – til faste tider hver dag. Søvn er uansett bare en av mange faktorer.» Han trakk pusten, «Isak? Hvordan tror du jeg hadde klart å være pappa for Mikael i snart seks år om jeg ikke tålte å være våken om natta? Han er jo stadig vekk oppe og var det enda mer når han var baby. Så da går det fint om du vekker meg og Isak.»

Isak bare så på ham. Så på munnen hans når han snakket, øynene skinte, tungen strøk over leppene når han ble ekstra engasjert, hendene veivet og forklarte, Isak kjente at det kom et smil over munnen hans.

«Okey.»

Even så på ham, «Og det jeg tenkte med den timen da, var at du kunne være med meg.» han trakk pusten, Isak hørte at han skalv litt i stemmen, «og se hvordan Ragnhild jobber, så blir det kanskje ikke så skummelt for deg å gjøre det selv.»

«Even.» Isak så lenge på ham «Jeg skal IKKE være flue på veggen på din psykologtime for å få bort noen av mine vrangforestillinger mot psykologer.»

Even så på ham og smilte «Så du innrømmer at du har noen vrangforestillinger».

Isak ble litt flau «Ja, jeg har vel det da.»

«Men det er jo et skritt i riktig retning.» Even smilte igjen, det brede, varme litt ertende smilet. «Men helt seriøst, Isak. Jeg vil at du skal bli med. Du trenger ikke være med på hele timen da, men bli med og hils på henne. Ok?»

«Ok, jeg kan bli med å hilse på.» Isak gav seg, satte seg nærmere, la hodet ned på skuldra hans og armen til Even la seg trygt og godt på ryggen hans, gled sakte opp og ned. Isak trakk pusten «Du vet det Even, at det der er avhengighetsskapende?»

«Hæ? Hva da?»

«Når du stryker meg på ryggen. Det er noe av det deiligste jeg har kjent, tror jeg har blitt avhengig.»

«Deiligste faktisk.» han hørte det klukket i halsen på Even.

«Ikke det aller deiligste da» Isak vred på hodet og kysset halsen hans «men noe av det deiligste.»

«Ble litt redd her nå ja. Trodde maten min var det deiligste jeg.» Even fortsatte å le, Isak så på ham et øyeblikk før han dultet til ham i sida så Even hoppa bortover i sofaen.

«Dust.»

Even flyttet seg tilbake og dro ham inn i armkroken igjen, «Blir du til i morgen eller?»

Isak så på ham. Burde egentlig gått hjem, hadde ikke vært hjemme siden fredag, men hadde veldig lite lyst til å sove alene. Han nikket.  «Hvis jeg kan så?»

«Du kan det.»


	34. Vanskelig?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Føler litt på forventningspresset etter alle de flotte tilbakemeldingene på forrige kapittel altså! <3  
>  \- Men veldig gøy at dere liker historien min - og den er ikke slutt enda! :-) 
> 
> Tusen tusen takk!
> 
> <3

Even satt i bilen på vei hjem torsdag kveld, han hadde ikke sett Isak siden han dro på jobb tirsdag morgen. Isak hadde blitt med på fotballtreninga til pappa på tirsdag og av det Even kunne lese av meldingene han hadde fått, var både Isak og pappa strålende fornøyd. Han smilte når han tenkte på det, endelig fikk pappa noen han kunne prate fotball med. Elise og han hadde aldri vært interessert – til pappas store sorg.

Isak hadde vært på møte på jobben onsdag kveld og i dag hadde han selv hatt langdag. Even sukket tungt der han suste bortover motorveien. Han savnet Isak. At det var mulig å venne seg til å ha et annet menneske rundt seg så fort var litt skummelt, nei det var veldig skummelt og samtidig utrolig deilig. Trafikken begynte å gå saktere og saktere og stoppet etter hvert helt opp, og Even vred på seg i bilsetet, kjente han ble litt irritert. Han ville hjem, ville tekste Isak, ringe ham kanskje, krølle seg opp i sofa’n og prate lenge med ham. Even på klokka – snart ni – mamma satt sikkert og småsov i sofaen allerede. Kjente litt på den dårlige samvittigheten som alltid lå og gnagde når han måtte ha mamma og pappa som barnevakt for Mikael. De hadde ikke noe imot det, han visste det, de gjorde det med glede, men allikevel … Han trommet med fingrene på rattet, trafikken sto helt stille, han prøvde å se framover om noe hadde skjedd, men så ingenting forbi den hvite, støvete kassebilen som sto foran ham. Han tok opp telefonen som lå i midtkonsollen og sendte Isak en melding.

_«Hei kjærsten min.»_

_«Sitter fast i trafikken og tenker på deg.»_

« _Hei. <3»_

_«Kjedelig. Godt du kan tenke på meg da.»_

_«Ja. <3»_

_«Hva gjør du?»_

_«Ser på noen filmer fra Utdanningsforbundet. Fikk beskjed om å stemme på en sånn uravstemningsgreie. Skjønner ikke en dritt.»_

_«Haha,,, faaaagforeninga da gitt.»_

_«Hva er det om?»_

_«Pensjon…ugh…»_

_«Viktig da.»_

_«Jeg veit, men det er liksom sånn cirka hundre år til det angår meg da.»_

_«Veit.»_

_«Du burde snakke med pappa om det. Han har peil.»_

_«Har alltid vært sånn fagforeningsmann. Ikke tull altså. Han har faktisk skikkelig peil.»_

_«Og ingenting har smitta over på deg?»_

_«Nope. Ingenting. Ikke det og ikke fotball…»_

_«Hehe…»_

_«Kanskje jeg skulle hørt med ham.»_

_«Når er fristen?»_

_«15.»_

_«Vi treffer dem jo på søndag, hvis du vil være med i bursdagen til Mikael da.»_

_«Barnebursdagen?»_

_«Nei, barnebursdagen er på lørdag, familiebursdag på søndag. Mamma og pappa, farmor, farfar, mormor, morfar. Mikael og familien hans.»_

_«Oi, det var mange.»_

_«Går det greit eller?»_

_«….skal bare ligge å ruge litt i fosterstilling først....»_

_«Haha..»_

_«Men hadde håpa å se deg før søndag da…»_

_«Noe annet er uaktuelt.»_

_«Kan du ikke komme til oss etter jobb i morgen da?»_

_«Gjerne.»_

_«Når er du hjemme?»_

_«I morgen? Håper på i firetida.»_

_«Jeg er ferdig tre. Kommer når du komme hjem.»_

_«Har ikke du nøkkelen da? Kan du ikke bare låse deg inn?»_

_«Jo, kan jo det.»_

_«Ja, du kan jo det!»_

_«Men du, trafikken løser seg opp.»_

_«Meldes når jeg kommer hjem.»_

_« <3»_

Even slang telefonen i setet og begynte å kjøre igjen. Tenkte på bursdagen til Mikael på søndag, barnebursdagen på lørdag var for så vidt grei. Men bursdagen på søndag. Even kjente at han veldig, veldig gjerne ville ha Isak der, og det ante ham at Mikael ville det også. Men om alle besteforeldrene kom, det ble kanskje litt mange? Mikael og Linda og ungene deres kom og. Treffe alle på en gang liksom. Tenk om han egentlig ikke ville. Tenk om hans syns det ble litt too much, liksom.

Even måtte snakke til seg selv, hørte stemmen til pappa; _‘Ikke problematiser’_. Sukket litt for seg selv og gav gass.

 

Han svingte opp i gårdsplassen og parkerte bilen i garasjen en stund senere, rusla inn i gangen, «Hallo? Mamma?»

Han hørte lyder fra kjøkkenet, så da sov ikke mamma i sofaen allikevel. Han smilte for seg selv og gikk inn til henne.

«Hei» hun så opp fra kryssordet hun holdt på med.

«Alt bra?» Even så på henne, dumpet ned på stolen.

«Jada. Mikael sovna rundt halv åtte. Vært stille etterpå. La sammen noen av klærne på vaskerommet i sta.»

«Mamma. Du trengte ikke det da.» Even sukket, men var litt takknemlig også.

«Veit det.  Men hadde lyst.»

«Takk.» Han sukket.

«Går det bra Even?»

«Jada, det går fint, mamma.»

«Med Isak og?» hun gløttet bort på ham.

«Jada, har bare vært litt hektisk uke og har ikke sett ham siden tirsdags morgen.»

«Pappa syns det var skikkelig stas at han ble med på fotball.»

«Skjønte det, han sendte meg faktisk et par meldinger om det. Pappa meldinger liksom.»

«Så bra.»

«Veit du om både farmor og farfar og mormor og morfar kommer i bursdagen til Mikael på søndag?»

«Nei, snakka med mormor i går, ho var ikke sikker på om de fikk det til. De lurte på å komme innom neste helg i stedet. Farmor og farfar kommer.»

«Ok.» Even så ut i lufta.

«Hva tenker du på?»

«Nei, jeg bare … Jeg spurte Isak om han ville komme. På søndag altså. Derfor lurte jeg på hvor mange som kommer, om det blir mange nye å hilse på.»

«Å sånn ja. Men det går vel greit det vel? Farmor og farfar kommer jo til å bli overlykkelig når de får vite at du endelig har fått deg kjæreste!»

«Du har ikke sagt det allerede altså»

«Har jo ikke turt det. Du var jo så streng.»

«Du kan godt si det til dem da. Hvis du vil.» Even smilte, tenkte på søte lille farmor og store, gode farfar som alltid hadde støtta ham, alltid tilstede, alltid vært der for ham. Han visste de kom til å bli kjempeglad når de fikk høre om Isak.

 «Skal snakke med dem jeg.»

«Kan du det?»

«Selvfølgelig.»

«Takk, mamma.»

«Alt i orden. Men jeg får komme meg hjem.» mamma reiste seg og gikk mot ham, bøyde seg ned og gav han en klem.

«Takk igjen mamma, for at dere alltid stiller opp.»

«Even, dette har vi snakka om hundre ganger. Vi gjør det med glede.»

«Takk allikevel.» Hun smilte det gode fine, varme mamma-smilet og Even kunne ikke annet enn smile tilbake.

 

Even fulgte henne ut i gangen og lukket døra bak henne. Så på klokka, snart ti. Han sendte avgårde en – muligens litt – desperat melding til Isak.

_«Hei, kjæresten min.»_

_«Jeg savner deg…i. Lyst til å komme bort eller?»_

 

Det tok ikke mange sekundene før svaret kom.

_«Dumt spørsmål. Kommer så fort jeg kan»_

_« <3»_

_« <3»_

Even foretok en hurtig-rydding av soverom og bad, var innom Mikael, gav han en god klem og hvisket i øret hans som han pleide _«Sov godt gutten min.»_ Var egentlig fristet til å stille seg på trappa og bare vente, men gjorde det ikke, ville ikke vise at han var så desperat, så han satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet med en kopp te og scrolla utålmodig gjennom mobilen.

I stedet for lyden av ringeklokka, hørte han etter en stund lyden av en nøkkel som ble skjøvet inn i låsen, vridd om, og utgangsdøra åpna seg. Even kom seg på beina og gikk ut i gangen.

«Halla» han så på Isak som sto der, roser i kinna som om han hadde løpt, sekken på ryggen og en bag hengende over skuldra.

«Halla!» Isak smilte, slapp bagen rett ned, vrengte av seg jakka og sekken i ett, tok tre skritt over golvet og var i armene til Even.

«Jeg har savna deg» Even mumlet inn i øret til Isak.

«Jeg også.» Isak mumlet. «Dette er jo bare helteit, vi bor 10 minutter fra hverandre, det er bare å stikke innom liksom»

«Jeg veit» Even klemte rundt ham, «men det har vært litt hektisk, kan du si.» fant munnen hans og gav Isak et kyss som han besvarte grådig.

 

«Du, det er noe jeg må snakke med deg om.» Isak trakk seg unna etter noen lange kyss, tok hånda hans og dro ham med seg inn på kjøkkenet, «vi hadde personalmøte i går vet du?»

«Eh, ja?»

«Og….» Isak så på ham, nølte litt.

«Du har mista jobben? På grunn av usømmelig atferd med en far?» Even lo, men så raskt på ansiktsuttrykket til Isak at det ikke passa med den spøken nå «Sorry, Isak. Dårlig timing.»

Isak trakk pusten. «Jeg har ikke mista jobben, men kanskje det hadde vært like greit?»han så usikker ut. «Neida, Frank huka tak i meg etter møtet i går. Han har ombestemt seg litt. Han vil at jeg skal fortelle kollegene på jobben at vi er sammen. Så det ikke blir en snakkis om at noen fikk vite det og andre ikke. Kristine og Magnus veit det jo.» Isak så på ham. «Jeg sa jeg måtte snakke med deg først.»

«Okey?» Even skjønte ikke helt hva greia var. «Er ikke det greit da?»

«Du syns det er greit?»

«Eh, ja.» han så på Isak, selvfølgelig syns han det var greit – hele verden kunne godt få vite at han var sammen med Isak – men han så på Isak at han kanskje ikke syns det, spurte forsiktig «Syns ikke du?»

«Jo, jeg gjør jo egentlig det.» Even kjente han ble letta av at han sa det og Isak fortsatte. «Det er bare det at det hadde vært best om jeg kunne venta til etter Mikael hadde slutta.» Isak sukket litt oppgitt.

«Fordi?» 

«Fordi jeg er redd at det skal bli greier med at jeg er kjæresten til pappa’n til Mikael.»

«Hva mener du nå Isak?» Even skjønte ikke.                           

«Forskjellsbehandling» Isak så opp i taket også rett ut i lufta. «Jeg mener jo selv at jeg ikke gjør det, men du har alltid de som mener det.»

«Vet du det, eller frykter du det?» Even prøvde å få øyekontakt, men blikket til Isak var ikke der, skjønner at dette er vanskelig for ham.

«Vet.» Isak flyttet blikket fra lufta og så på Even. «Det er et par ansatte på de andre avdelingene som har nevø og niese i barnehagen, og jeg hører hvordan det tiskes og hviskes om det, jeg kan ikke se at de forskjellsbehandler, men det er noen som snakker om det. Derfor er jeg redd for at det kan bli noen greier da.»

Even nikket. «Vanskelig?»

«Det er dritvanskelig, Even. Jeg selv mener jo at jeg ikke gjør det, men andre kan jo mene det. Og det er jo ikke noen fordel at jeg er ny, yngre enn de aller fleste, mann – som på toppen av alt har blitt kjærte med en pappa – lett å kritisere han nye liksom. Og dersom det kommer sånne stikk fra noen av de andre. Jeg kommer til å bli så innmari lei meg og sur. Irritert. Oppgitt. Sint.»

 «Du, Isak.» Even la hånda på kinnet hans og Isak lente seg heldigvis inn til den «Jeg skjønner at det er vanskelig for deg. Jeg skjønner IKKE hvordan voksne folk kan drive å sladre og sludre om sånne ting, men at det er vanskelig, ja. Men du syns ikke du tar sorgene litt på forskudd nå? De fleste folk er ganske reale altså.»

Isak så på ham og nikket sakte. «Kanskje?»

«Er det noe jeg kan gjøre?»

«Nei, egentlig ikke. Bare å høre på klaginga mi.» Isak heiste oppgitt på skuldrene.

«Det kan jeg klare» Even smilte til ham, bøyde seg fram og gav ham et lite kyss, og fikk endelig et lite, men nydelig smil tilbake.

«Når skal du si det da?»

«Jeg får ta det til mandag på planleggingskvelden.»

«Møte igjen?»

«Ja, når vi har jobba mandagskvelden, da har vi jobba inn hele fredagen – som er den oppsatte planleggingsdagen - så da har jeg fri.»

Even så på ham, kjente at øynene videt seg ut, kjente at pulsen plutselig steg litt; «Du kødder?»

«Eh, nei.» Isak så på ham og begynte å le «Du har glemt det du…»

«Faen» Even så ned, føkk, det hadde han faktisk glemt. «Barnehagen er stengt på fredag den?»

«Eh, ja, Even, barnehagen er stengt.»

«Faen» Even gjemte ansiktet i hendene. «Faen. Jaja, det ordner seg nok.» Han ristet på hodet, fikk ta med seg Mikael på jobben om det ikke løste seg på andre måter. Det hadde jo skjedd før, liksom.

«Ordner seg nok» Isak smilte, strøk ham forsiktig over kinnet.

 «Du, det begynner å bli seint,» Even reiste seg, strakk ut hånda, «skal vi legge oss?»

Isak nikker, tar hånda hans og Even kjenner den deilige varmen fra håndflata hans mot sin egen. Løfter den opp og kysser fingrene han lett.

«Åssen jobber du i morgen?» Even ser på ham,

«Begynner åtte.» Isak smiler.

«Vil du sitte på når jeg kjører Mikael?»

«Eh…. Tror jeg går jeg. Gidder ikke fyre på det bålet FØR mandag ass.»

Even ler, drar han inn i en klem «Ser den.»


	35. Finne seg i å dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et lite glimt innom i verdens navle.

Isak våknet av at noe klappet han forsiktig på armen, og en tynn stemme sa navnet hans. Han prøvde å dra seg ut av søvnen, men klarte det ikke helt. Kjente varmen fra Even bak ryggen sin, armen hans rundt magen, den jevne pusten i nakken.

«Isak?» stemmen var litt høyere og Isak åpnet øynene. «Visste ikke at du var her.» Mikael sto rett foran ham.

«Eh, jo, jeg er her.»

«Jeg får ikke sove Isak»

«Okey» Isak blunket raskt med øynene, fikk dem opp, strakk armen opp, slo på lyset over senga og så ordentlig på Mikael. Han hadde spor av tårer nedover det ene kinnet sitt, og øynene var røde og vasne. Isak satte seg raskt opp, kjente at armen til Even gled av kroppen hans og han ble kald på ryggen.

«Har du hatt mareritt, Mikael?» han strakte ut hånden og Mikael tok den og krabbet opp i senga og satte seg helt opp på fanget til Isak. Isak stivnet litt, ble litt overrasket over at han kom så nært, den lille kroppen til Mikael skalv litt, var litt klam, det var tydelig at han var redd. Han slo armene rundt Mikael og holdt ham, kjente at skjelvingen avtok litt, men ikke helt.

«Nei, ikke mareritt. Jeg ble bare redd. Jeg hørte noen lyder fra gata, også begynte jeg å tenke på spøkelser også ble jeg enda mer redd.»

«Vil du sitte… eh, sitte litt her, eller?» Isak visste ikke helt hva han skulle gjøre, hadde aldri vært i en sånn situasjon før, men skjønte jo at Mikael ikke kunne være alene nå. Tenkte på hva han selv trengte når han var redd etter marerittene sine.

«Kan jeg sove her?» Mikael så på ham. Isak så at han var litt usikker, redd og Isak gav seg en mental klapp over hodet, han burde jo skjønt at det var det Mikael ville.

«Det kan du vel.» Isak ble helt varm i hele seg når han så lettelsen bre seg i ansiktet til Mikael. «Du vil vel ligge hos pappa?»

Mikael stirret på ham, de store lyseblå øyne så alvorlig på ham. «Men der lå jo du?»

«Mikael,» Isak trakk pusten, smilte. «Han er pappa'n din, og om du vil ligge hos ham så flytter jeg meg. Alltid.»

«Okey» Mikael hvisket, krabbet ut av Isaks fang og la seg tett inntil Even. Isak så på dem, hvordan Mikael krøllet seg tett inntil brystet til Even, hvordan han søkte kroppskontakt med hele seg, hvordan kroppen til Mikael begynte å slappe av i det han la seg helt inntil. 

Even rørte på seg, lukket øynene langsomt opp. «Mikael? Har du hatt mareritt?»

«Nei, jeg bare våkna og ble redd av noen lyder. Isak trøsta meg. Han sa jeg kunne ligge her.»

«Så fint da.» Even så på Isak, smilte til Mikael og trakk den lille kroppen helt inntil seg og kysset ham varsomt på hodet. «Sov nå gutten min» og Mikael nikker. Even strakte ut den andre hånden og strøk varsomt over Isaks arm. ‘Takk’ sa munnen hans uten lyd og Isak smilte, grep hånden hans og klemte til. Han slukket lyset og la seg ned ved siden av dem og lyttet. Hørte pusten til Mikael jevne seg ut, pust for pust, til den var langsom og nesten ikke hørbar.

«Går det bra, Isak?» Even hvisket plutselig.

«Selvfølgelig går det bra» Isak smilte mot ham i mørket, løftet hånda og lot fingrene gli over panna til Even. «Jeg sover godt her også jeg.»

«Du får vel finne deg i å dele.» Isak hørte smil i stemmen til Even.

«Jeg visste vel på en måte det.»

«Takk, Isak.»

«Ikke no’ å takke for.» Isak akte seg litt nærmere og strøk Even varsomt over kinnet, bøyde seg over Mikael og gav Even et kjapt kyss før han la seg tilbake og lukka øynene. «Sov godt, Even.»

«Sov godt, Isak.»

Igjen tenkte Isak på mange flere ting han skulle ønske han kunne sagt til Even enn bare godt natt, men ikke nå. Ikke enda. Men han kjente det boblet mer og mer opp i ham, denne skumle – men også gode – vissheten om at det var noe der som snart måtte slippes ut. Ord som måtte sies, ord som måtte uttales høyt og kjennes på. Men ikke enda. Isak var ikke helt klar for det enda.

Han snudde seg på sida, skimtet Even og Mikael som lå tett sammen, Mikael i armene til Even akkurat som han selv hadde vært for bare litt siden. Mikael så avslappet ut og Even, Even var bare flott, fin, kjekk, varm, god, trygg… alle superlativer Isak kunne finne akkurat nå.

Han lukket øynene og kjente at søvnen tok ham sakte med sikkert der han lå og lyttet til den jevne, lave pusten til Mikael og den like jevne, men ikke like lave, pusten til Even. Men det var godt å ligge sånn og prøve å følge dem. Til slutt gled han helt bort og sovnet.

 

**

 

Det var pipingen fra telefon til Even som vekket ham, hørte den først langt i det fjerne også nærmere. Han hørte at Even sto opp, hørte romsteringen hans rundt senga, hørte forsøkene hans på å liste seg ut av soverommet – tenkte at Even var seriøst dårlig på listing – Isak hørte han gikk inn på badet og dusjen ble skrudd på. Han lukka øynene og slumra litt videre, kjente at Mikael begynte å røre på seg og at han kom krypende mot ham.

«Isak?» han hvisket. «Isak, er du våken?»

«Hmm?» Isak mumlet, han var ikke det, ikke helt.

Mikael kom helt inntil ham, Isak stivnet litt, visste ikke helt hva han skulle gjøre. Skulle han bare late som han sov, skulle han stå opp….

«Isak?» Mikael gav seg ikke, klappa ham lett på overarmen. «Isak?»

«Ja, Mikael.»

«Å du ER jo våken jo! Hvor er pappa?»

«Våken nå ja. Pappa gikk i dusjen.»

«Okey.» Mikael klatret over ham, ut av senga og Isak hørte føttene hans trippe over gulvet, ut døra og videre mot badet.

Isak ble liggende å høre på lydene som kom fra den andre siden av gangen. Hørte stemmene til Mikael og Even, men ikke hva de sa. Det var lave stemmer, god tone, han hørte Mikael le, hørte Evens stemme svare med en ertende tone, hørte Mikaels oppgitte fistelstemme. Det var godt å ligge sånn å lytte til dem, det blafret i gardina og han så at himmelen ute var blå, tenkte at denne våren var helt eksepsjonelt fantastisk. Han hadde alltid likt våren, men at han denne våren skulle finne både mannen i sitt liv og at denne mannen hadde en fantastisk morsom og herlig sønn, det hadde han ikke trodd.

Evens hode tittet inn gjennom dørsprekken. «God morgen!»

Isak snudde seg mot ham og smilte «God morgen.»

«Vi går ned og mekker frokost vi. Kommer du?»

«Hva er klokka?»

«Ti på halv sju. Mikael og jeg må reise klokka sju. Sikker på at du ikke vil sitte på?»

Isak nikket. Han var sikker. «Jeg kommer. Skal bare ta en kjapp dusj.»

 

Nede på kjøkkenet litt over halv sju satt Mikael og Even allerede ved bordet med hver sin skive, Even hadde kaffe og det sto en kopp til Isak der også.

«Hei Isak. Skal du ha frokost?» Mikael spurte med munnen full av gulost og brød.

«Tror jeg bare tar kaffe jeg.»

«Du burde spise frokost. Det er viktig, det sier pappa.» Mikael så på ham med store, alvorlige øyne.

Isak smilte litt, rusket Mikael i håret og nikket. «Han gjør vel det. Tar en skive når dere har dratt jeg.»

«Skal ikke du kjøre med oss?»

«Nei, begynner ikke før åtte jeg.»

«Åh.» Mikael så på ham.

«Isak kommer til oss i ettermiddag igjen, Mikael.» Even smilte til ham.

«Sant?»

Mikael så på Isak som nikket, «Det er sant.»

«Yeah! Kan vi spise taco pappa? Vææær så pliiiis!»

Isak lo, så på Even som smilte «Om Isak liker taco kan vi godt spise det altså.»

«Hvem liker ikke taco, liksom?» Isak trakk på skuldrene.

«Da blir det taco, men nå må vi dra, Mikael.»

«Stikk dere, jeg fikser her før jeg drar.» Isak så på Mikael som smilte som en sol før han stakk i gangen, og Even lente seg over Isak og gav ham et langt kyss. «Ses i kveld da.»

«Mmm. Ses i kveld.»

 

Han hørte ytterdøra som slo igjen bak dem og Isak satt alene igjen på kjøkkenet. Han hadde vært på nippet til å si at Mikael kunne gått med ham, var egentlig litt glad for at han ikke hadde gjort det. Hadde vært på nippet til å spørre om han skulle ta med seg Mikael hjem i dag også, men hadde ikke gjort det heller. Forresten hjem?

Isak la hodet i hendene og gned ansiktet godt inn i håndflatene og smilte litt for seg selv. Tankene surret rundt og rundt i hodet, det var så mye som hadde skjedd de siste ukene – og dagene. Mye følelser, trodde nesten ikke han hadde følt så mye - og så mye forskjellig - i hele sitt liv. Alt fra bunnløs fortvilelse over mareritt og vonde minner, engstelse for møtet på mandag, forventning og spenning over å skulle møte mer av familien til Even på søndag til en ubeskrivelig deilig lykkefølelse når han var sammen med Even. Isak hadde ikke ant at det gikk an å føle så mye på en gang. Men han gjorde det, og det var litt mye å ta inn.

Isak strakte seg, la hendene bak hodet og bøyde seg bakover og så i taket. Måtte bare tenke litt mer på alt det fine før han gikk på jobb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere henger med. 
> 
> Og takk for alle fine kommentarer.


	36. Jeg heter Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bursdag

«Tar du brettet, så tar jeg pakkene?» Even hvisket til ham fra andre siden av kjøkkenet.

De hadde stått opp grytidlig for å være sikre på å være klare før Mikael våknet. Isak var vel ikke akkurat superhappy over å stå opp før seks en søndag, men hva gjør vel ikke en forelsket sjel? Even hadde bakt muffins seint kvelden før, pyntet pent med stjerner og soler – seks muffins og seks lys, to kaffekopper og en juiceboks sto på brettet, Isak løftet det opp og nikket. Even tok pakkene, en stor en fra han selv og en litt mindre fra Isak. Isak hadde spurt om det var greit at han kjøpte et StarWars-romskip i lego til Mikael og Even hadde tvilende gått med på det.

Isak så på ham over gulvet, han strålte, smilet gikk nesten rundt og Isak kunne se stoltheten i øynene hans.

«Seks år, Isak. Det er stort det altså. For meg også. Tenkt at jeg har fått vært pappa for ham i seks år da. Seks år!»

«Og du har tydeligvis vært en flott pappa, Even. Han er en superfin gutt, du har all grunn til å være stolt av både ham og deg selv.» Isak smilte til ham.

Even smilte enda stoltere til ham «Skal vi gå opp?»

De listet seg opp trappa og åpnet døra til Mikael forsiktig. Det var ingenting som tydet på at han var våket. Even gikk foran og helt bort til senga, nikket til Isak som kom etter og satte fra seg brettet på nattbordet.

«Klar?» hvisket Even. Isak nikket. Og Even stemte i med bursdagssangen.

Mikael skvatt opp. Så seg litt forskrekket rundt og Even begynte å le. «Skvatt du, Mikael? Jeg trodde kanskje du var våken og bare lot som du sov.»

Mikael så på dem, så fra Even til Isak og tilbake til Even igjen.

«Er det bursdagen min?» Mikael hadde helt klart akkurat kommet ut av drømmeland.

«Ja, vennen min» Even smilte. «I dag er du seks år.»

«Yess!!»

Even satte seg ned på sengekanten mens Mikael akte seg opp i senga så han satt mot veggen.

«Kan jeg ta en muffins, pappa?»

«Selvfølgelig kan du det. Det er jo bursdagen din!»

Mikael tok en muffin, så på den og tok en svær bit – «Mmm, muffins til frokost. Det burde vi ha hver dag, pappa.» Han snakket med munnen full av muffins og smulene sprutet utover dyna.

«Tror ikke det gitt, det får holde med bursdagen.»

Mikael så på pakkene som Even hadde. «Er de til meg? Begge to?»

«Ja, en fra meg og en fra Isak. Vil du åpne?»

Mikael så opp på Isak, tilbake på Even og nikket.

«Jeg tar din først, pappa.» Even nikket og gav ham pakken. Den var stor og firkantet, ikke så veldig tung, men litt uhåndterlig for Mikael. Han rev kjapt av papiret og så litt forundret opp på Even. «Koffert?»

«Ja, skal ikke du til USA da?»

«Joa….»

«Se her da, har til og med fått navnet ditt på den; Mikael Bech Næsheim.» Navnet var preget inn i kofferten, Isak så at Mikael ikke akkurat var overbegeistret

«Kult» mumlet Mikael tørt og Even klarer ikke å holde seg lengre og begynte å humre.

«Du får åpne kofferten og da, Mikael.»

Mikael dro i glidelåsen og åpnet kofferten, og et svært glis bredte seg over ansiktet hans. «WOW!! Lego politistasjon jo! Tusen takk pappa! Du er den beste!» Mikael tok opp eska og beundret tegningene utenpå. Isak kunne se stjerner og forventning i øynene hans.

Even lo hjertelig, og Mikael så litt fornærma ut, men hadde allikevel et lite smil om munnen «Du lurte meg du, pappa!»

«Ja, jeg måtte det. Klarte ikke å la vær. Dessuten – det var Isaks ide.»

Isak så overrasket på ham «Nei, det var det ikke. Jeg sa at du burde pakke det i to pakker jeg. Ikke at du burde pakke legoen inni kofferten.»

«Jaja,» Even rufset Mikael i håret, «det ble bra da. Kanskje litt dårlig gjort.»

«Mhm!» Mikael nikket. «Kan jeg pakke opp din nå, Isak?»

«Det kan du» Isak gav ham pakken. Kjente at han var spent på reaksjonen. Mikael ristet forsiktig på pakka, så på Isak og gliste omtrent fra øre til øre.

«Det er lego.»

«Er det? Kanskje det er en eske med skruer?»

Mikael ristet bestemt på hodet, rev av papiret og øyene ble store «WOW!» Han så opp på Isak først og deretter på Even, med et glis som sa _‘haha, pappa, se hva jeg har fått’_. «Lego Starwars! Det er det kule romskipet jo. Hva heter det, Isak?»

«Det er Kylo Ren’s Tie Fighter» Isak smilte til ham, Even ristet litt oppgitt på hodet, men smilte litt allikevel.

«Kan vi bygge den i dag?» Mikael så på Even med store øyne.

«Vi får se hva vi rekker da, vi får jo besøk i dag, og apropo det; vi har mye å gjøre, så du får komme deg ut av senga så vi får starta!»

«Yess! Bursdagsselskap!» Mikael spratt opp av senga og føyk inn på badet. Even reiste seg og gikk mot Isak, la hånda bak på ryggen hans og dro ham inntil seg. «Syns du sa at du ikke var så opptatt av Star Wars jeg?»

«Jeg er ikke det.» Isak smilte «Helt sant!»

«Og enda vet du hva romskipet heter?»

«Even!» Isak måtte le litt, tok tak i legoeska, pekte på den «Det står på eska hva romskipet heter. Jeg kan lese vettu.»

Even så på legoeska, så på Isak og smilte «Puh! Nå ble jeg letta gitt.»

 

**

 

Isak vandret nervøst over kjøkkengulvet mens Even rørte stødig i kjelen med Biff bourgogne. Han hadde fulgt imponert med på Evens matlaging og hjulpet til der det var nødvendig, hadde tatt seg av rydding og vasking mens Even kokkelerte, og hadde i grunn kost seg veldig. Men nå, nå satt nervene utapå. Det var kun kort tid igjen til det kom til å ringe på døra og flere ukjente mennesker skulle hilses på. Isak kjente pulsen i halsen og kjente litt på den ekle knuten i magen.

«Isak?»

Isak gikk fortsatt fram og tilbake over gulvet.

«Hei, Isak. Du kommer til å lage spor i gulvet om du ikke gir deg snart.»

«Hva?»

«Nå har du trampa fram og tilbake sikkert førti ganger. Kom hit da.» Isak gikk mot Even og lot seg fange i armene hans. «De biter ikke, ingen av dem.»

«Tror jo ikke det heller da, men jeg er litt nervøs da. Det er jo farmoren og farfaren din liksom. Besteforeldre. Og bestekompisen din.»

«Farmor og farfar er de snilleste og godeste menneskene som fins. De kommer til å digge deg. Helt sant! Og Mikael, han er min Jonas. Slapp av, Isak. Det går bra!»

«Jeg skal prøve å slappe av.» Han gned hendene over ansiktet og sukket dypt.

«Pappa!» stemmen til Mikael kommer inn fra stua. «Kommer gjestene snart eller?» Mikael kom fykende inn til dem og bråstoppet. «Hva er det Isak?»

«Jeg er bare litt spent på å møte alle de jeg ikke kjenner, Mikael.»

«Oldefar og oldemor? Og Mikael og de?»

«Ja.»

«Hvorfor?» Mikael så på ham.

«Fordi jeg ikke kjenner dem og det syns jeg kan være litt, ja, skummelt da.»

«Å» Mikael så nøye på ham «Men de er ikke skumle assa.»

«Nei, jeg mener ikke at de er det, det er bare litt skummelt for meg.»

Mikael kom bort til ham og tok han i hånda.«Jeg skal passe på deg jeg, Isak.»

Isak måtte smile, klemte den lille hånda lett. «Tusen takk, Mikael.»

«Du kan sikkert gjemme deg på rommet mitt hvis du syns det blir for skummelt. Det pleier jeg å gjøre noen ganger når pappa har besøk av noen fra jobben eller noen andre jeg ikke kjenner så godt.»

Mikael var så alvorlig da han sa det at Isak måtte gjemme smilet sitt, og da han så på Even, så han at han også gjorde det samme. «Tusen takk for det Mikael. Kanskje jeg skal sette meg der og bygge lego mens du og pappa har selskap nede?»

Mikael sperret opp øynene, «Ne-hei! Jeg skal være med å bygge legoen.»

«Selvfølgelig, Mikael. Jeg bare tulla.»

Akkurat i det Mikael pustet lettet ut, ringte det på døren.

«Jeg åpner!» Mikael slapp hånda hans og sprang ut i gangen.

Even så på Isak, gav ham et kjapt kyss på kinnet og smilte «Du har sjansen til å stikke enda.»

«Neida. Nå har jeg jo retrettmulighet på rommet til Mikael. Går bra.» Isak lente inntil ham for en siste klem og pustet ut.

 

Even gikk etter Mikael og Isak hørte stemmene i gangen. Det var både en mannsstemme og en damestemme som hørtes først, og plutselig hørte han  barnestemmer i tillegg. Det var  Mikael og familien hans. Isak sto og trippet på kjøkkenet, lurte på om han skulle gå ut i gangen eller om han skulle vente. Stua kanskje? Han behøvde ikke å lure lenge, for Mikael sto plutselig i døra med to andre barn – jevnstore med ham selv.

«Hei!» Isak så på de tre ungene.

«Hei!» sa den ene. «Jeg heter Miriam.»

«Hei, jeg heter Isak.»

«Jeg heter Adrian, jeg er 7 år.» sa gutten som da antageligvis var den eldste. «Hvem er du?»

«Han er kjærs’ten til pappa.» Mikael så på Adrian med et blikk som sa at det var den selvfølgeligste ting i verden, og Isak kunne gitt ham en klem for det.

«Har Even kjærs’te?» Adrian så mistroisk på Mikael.

«Ja.» Mikael satte øynene i han. «Tenk han har det ja.»

«Å.»

«Ja, jeg er kjærs’ten til Even» Isak følte han måtte si noe. Akkurat i det han sa det kom en mann som måtte være Mikael kom inn i rommet. Han hadde mørkt hår, mørke, snille øyne og et stort, pent vennlig smil.

«Hei, jeg er Mikael. Veldig hyggelig å hilse på deg. Even har fortalt bare litt om deg på meldinger, du kan si jeg skjønte tegninga fort.» Han gliste til Even som faktisk rødmet litt.

«Å. Ja, jeg heter Isak. Hyggelig å hilse på deg, Mikael.» Isak kjente at stemmen skal litt.

«Du har hilst på pøblene mine skjønner jeg?» Mikael lo

«Ja, har det.»

«Adrian trodde nesten ikke noe på at Isak og pappa er kjærs’ter, Mikael.» Mikael så litt fornærmet fra Adrian og opp på Mikael.

«Gjorde du ikke?» Even så på Adrian.

«Nei, du har jo aldri hatt det før.» Adrian så på Even og smilte usikkert «Men jeg tror på det nå da.»

«Det er bra, for vi er kjærester, det er helt sant.»

«Kult» kom det fra Miriam. «Kom Mikael og Adrian, vi stikker på rommet til Mikael.» De to guttene nikket og alle tre stakk ut av kjøkkenet.

En høy, lyshåret dame med flagrende kjole og et kjempesmil om munnen kom inn på kjøkkenet til dem. «Hei, jeg heter Linda, du må være Isak.» Hun strakte ut hånden og Isak tok den.

«Eh, ja. Isak.»

«Veldig hyggelig. På tide altså Even!» Linda så på Even før hun vendte seg til Isak igjen; «Du kunne ikke funnet en snillere eller kjekkere mann da, Isak. Even er bare den beste fra ytterst til innerst, fra topp til tå!»

Isak ble litt paff av kommentaren til Linda, så på Mikael som bare smilte og Even som igjen ble litt rosa i kinnene «Eh, nei, det er jeg for så vidt helt enig i.» Isak så forsiktig opp på Even som hadde et svært smil om munnen.

«Kunne vel ikke det jeg heller.» sa Even og la armene rundt ham og gav ham et kyss på kinnet. Mikael og Linda så på dem og begge smilte.

 

Det ringte på igjen, og Isak skvatt litt. «Det er sikkert farmor og farfar» Even klemte Isak litt forsiktig, «Blir du med i gangen?» Isak nikket forsiktig. Hadde slett ikke lyst til det, men hadde heller ikke kjempelyst til å småprate med Mikael og Linda alene sånn med en gang.  «Slå dere ned i stua, ta dere en kaffe, det er kopper på bordet og kaffe på kanna.» Even nikker til Mikael og Linda over skulderen før han gikk i gangen med seg Isak i gangen.

Døra åpnet seg og to eldre mennesker kom inn. Farfaren til Even var helt hvit i håret, han hadde sikkert en gang vært like høy som Even, men nå var han litt lut og røslig, han hadde det samme smilet som Even og Isak kunne se for seg at det var slik Even kom til å se ut om femti år.

«Even. Så hyggelig å se deg.» den gamle mannen dro Even inn i en svær klem. En liten dame kom opp på siden av han, hun rakk kanskje Isak opp til under armen, tenkte han. Men med et varmt smil, sprudlende øyne og helt sølvfarget hår i en lang flette.

«Så, nå er det min tur farfar.» Hun dyttet mannen sin i sia, så han slapp Even «Hei, Even. Det er lenge siden jeg har sett deg.» Hun strakk seg opp og dro Even ned i en klem.

Even skulle til å svare, men rakk bare klemmen før Mikaels stemme hørtes bak dem. «Oldemor og oldefar! Hei!» Han kom inn i gangen i stor fart.

«Hei gutten min» Mikael ble løftet opp av den eldre mannen og klemt godt «Hvordan er det med seksåringen?»

«Supert.» Mikael smilte. «Pappa har fått seg kjærs’te. Dere vet det? Isak, han står der. Han jobber i barnehagen min.»

Den eldre mannen så først på Mikael, så på Isak og smilte «Jeg hørte farmor sa det.» Han strakk hånda ut mot Isak og nikket «Thorstein heter jeg, men alle andre kaller meg Stein eller farfar, så du kan velge.»

«Isak» Isak kremtet, «Isak Valtersen. Hyggelig å hilse på.»

«Det er det Isak. Veldig hyggelig.» Den eldre mannen så varmt på ham. På en sånn måte som gjorde at Isak tenkte at han sikkert klarte å slappe av i hans selskap ganske raskt. Godt og trygt blikk. Isak kjente at han allerede var mye mindre nervøs, at han faktisk var ganske rolig.

«Hei Isak. Jeg heter Karina. Veldig hyggelig å hilse på deg. Håper du ikke blir skremt av alle oss Bech Næsheims.»

Isak måtte smile, han hadde jo ikke det. Hadde bare trodd det på forhånd. «Det har gått bra hittil. Veldig hyggelig å hilse på dere.»

 

***

Da Isak dumpa ned i sofaen den kvelden, var det faktisk det han tenkte på. At det hadde vært veldig hyggelig. Han var litt overrasket selv over hvor avslappet han hadde vært. Liv og Anders hadde jo også vært der og de hadde han møtt før så med de gikk praten lett. Mikael og han hadde pratet lenge om jobb og fotball. Farmoren til Even var virkelig verdens søteste og snilleste dame, hun hadde selvfølgelig spurt om hvor Isak kom fra, foreldre og sånn, men Even hadde kommet inn fra sida og reddet ham, sagt at det var en historie for en annen anledning enn på Mikaels bursdag. Da hadde hun lagt hånda si på underarmen til Isak, sett på ham med ett blikk som bare utstrålte godhet og nikket. Akkurat som hun forsto uten at noen av dem trengte å si mer. Evens farfar var morsom og kvikk i replikken, hadde dratt noen drøye vitser som Isak faktisk hadde rødmet lett av – og Karina hadde lattermildt sagt at ‘nå fikk det holde’.

Isak kikket opp da Even kom ned fra andre etasje.

«Gått fint i dag?»

Isak så på han og smilte. «Veldig. Mikael og Linda var kjempeålreite. Og farmora og farfaren din var jo så søte. Men jeg tror liksom ikke jeg kan si farfar til ham. Tror det blir Stein.»

Even begynte å le. «Ja, han fiska fælt om det gitt. Du får la det gå ett år da, så kan du si farfar.»

Et år. Isak kjente at ordene gjorde at det kriblet i hele kroppen. Et år. Et år liksom «Ja, kanskje det.» Isak klarte å mumle ordene fram. Gjerne det, tenkte han. Veldig gjerne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til alle for at dere henger med!
> 
> Takker og bukker for kommentarer altså, like stas hver gang! 
> 
> ❤


	37. Jeg overlevde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personalmøtet

Isak satt på personalrommet og forberedte seg. Det var bare en halvtime til møtet begynte, og nå begynte han virkelig å bli nervøs. Frank og han hadde pratet sammen tidligere og blitt enige om at Isak skulle få ordet under «Eventuelt» og fortelle kollegene om Even og ham.

Det var da Isak hadde kommet på ideen om å si fra om hva han mente om forskjellsbehandlingen han så. Si fra skikkelig liksom, om hvordan han følte det. Og at han nå var redd for at det skulle bli noe som kom til å angå ham - og da også Mikael. At han ikke likte de kommentarene noen kolleger på den andre avdelingen fikk – bare fordi de hadde familierelasjon til noen av barna. Han hadde jobbet mye med akkurat relasjoner voksen-barn under utdanningen og i den forrige barnehagen han jobbet i hadde han faktisk snakket om det på to personalmøter. Men da var han ikke personlig involvert. Det var mye lettere da.

Det hadde virket så enkelt da Even og han hadde pratet om det i går kveld. De hadde sittet lenge og snakket om hva han kunne si for at det ikke skulle bli noen større enn det som var nødvendig, og Even hadde kommet med mange innspill som Isak var sikker på at han skulle huske. Nå husket han ikke noen av dem.

Arket foran ham var fortsatt blankt. Eller, ikke helt blankt da. Øverst sto det «Even og jeg + Mikael.» Han måtte få fokuset på barna - og dermed også Mikael. At han ikke skulle komme i skvis fordi Even og han var kjærester og at resten av personalet visste det. Isak måtte komme med de eksemplene han hadde om de andre ungene uten at han i samme slengen kom til å henge ut noen spesifikt. For det ville iallfall skape dårlig stemning.

Han sukket. En halvtime igjen. Even var sikkert hjemme nå. Måtte sende ham en melding. Spørre om han husket noen av argumentene fra i går.

_«Hei kjærsten. Nå er jeg dritnervøs. Husker ingenting av det vi snakka om i går. Kan du huske noen av argumentene du gav meg?»_

Han la fra seg telefonen. Stirret ned på det hvite arket. Kjente pulsen steg, det kokte i magen som om det var en sildestim der, det sitret i beina og armene, helt ut i fingrene faktisk. Han, den nyansatte, unge, nesten nyutdanna skulle liksom komme og sette resten av personalet på plass?? Han følte at det var det han var på vei til å gjøre, selv om det egentlig ikke var det. Han sa jo bare i fra, sa fra om hva han så.

Telefonen på bordet vibrerte.

_«Hei kjærsten. Ikke vær nervøs da. Du kommer til å naile dette. Vær ærlig. Si det som det er at du er redd for at kollegene dine skal komme med kommentarer, men at du setter pris på at de sier ting direkte til deg. At du kan ikke la vær å la Mikael få lov til ting fordi om vi er sammen, men at du ikke kommer til å la han få lov til andre ting enn resten av skolestarterne. At du syns det er trist at noen bedømmer relasjoner ut fra slektskap eller familierelasjoner før de vet hele hendelsesforløpet. At i barnehagen er dere profesjonelle og hjemme privat. Og ikke minst; at det ikke skal gå ut over ungene at noen har familierelasjoner, at dere må ta det som voksne mennesker.»_

Isak leste meldingen fra Even flere ganger. Jo, det var jo mye av dette han ville si. Spesielt det med at det ikke skulle gå ut over ungene. Det var jo ikke ungenes feil at voksne mennesker ikke klarte å løfte blikket og se helheten. Heller ikke ungenes feil at enkelte ansatte ikke klarte å skille mellom jobb og privatliv.

_«Takk. <3»_

_«Jeg kommer til deg etter møte. Mulig jeg er vrak.»_

_«Tar imot deg uansett, kjærsten min.»_

_« <3»_

_« <3»_

 

Isak rettet seg opp og skriblet stikkordene om hva han skulle si ned på arket. Han kunne brukt laptopen, men ville ha det på ark. Da slapp han å tenke på å starte opp laptopen når det var hans tur. Kunne sitte å fikle med hjørnene mens han pratet. Eller skulle han reise seg? Hvis han reiste seg kunne han bevege litt på seg, og det var godt hvis han ble nervøs. Men han ble også mer sårbar, for alle kunne se hele ham - hele tiden. Dersom han ble sittende, kunne de ikke se om beina begynte å skjelve. Han kunne også lett lene seg bakover eller framover, bruke plassen rundt seg.

Femten minutter igjen nå til møtet begynte. Bare møtet startet fikk han litt annet å tenke på før det var hans tur. Skulle ønske han kunne gått ut og tatt seg en røyk, men nå drev ikke han med det da.

Magnus kom dumpende inn i sofaen med en baguett i hånda, strevde litt med å få brettet papiret til siden, dro opp telefonen med den andre hånda.

«Har du spist eller?» mumlet han med munnen full av mat.

Isak ristet på hodet. Orket ikke å spise, var ikke sulten heller, men visste at han egentlig burde gjort det.

«Vi kan godt dele - denne er svær.» Magnus skulle til å bryte av en bit av baguetten, men Isak stoppet ham.

«Det går bra, Magnus.»

 Magnus trakk på skuldrene og så tilbake. «Sikker?»

«Nja, en liten bit da. Ikke halve. Orker ikke så mye.»

Magnus brøt av en liten del og gav den til Isak. Den vokste i munnen. Kjentes ut som han tygde på papp. Satte seg fast i ganen, kladda i tennene. Han sukket.

«Er det no’ galt, Isak? Du ser stressa ut?» Magnus ser alvorlig på ham.

«Neiass, det går bra.»

«Sikkert? Det ser ikke sånn ut. Er det no’ kjipt her?»

«Nei, ikke egentlig, det er bare…» Isak sukket dypt. Han kunne si det til Magnus. Magnus var ok med det, Magnus syns det var bare fint at Even og han var sammen. Han hadde jo til og med oppmuntra til den første middagen.

«Bare?» Magnus ser på ham. «Bare hva da?»

Isak trakk pusten, så ut av vinduet over Magnus sitt hode. «Jeg skal fortelle alle at Even og jeg er sammen.» Isak flyttet blikket og så på Magnus som så tilbake på ham, litt overrasket. «Også skal jeg si noe om hvor dritt jeg syns det er at noen driver og sladrer om at ungene som har familiemedlemmer som ansatte får særbehandling. Også skal jeg si noe om at hvis jeg gjør det så får de komme og si fra til meg istedenfor å sladre om det.» Isak pustet ut.

«Wow.» Magnus stirret på ham «Du er tøff.»

«Er jeg? Føler meg som den puddingen akkurat nå.»

«Syns du er tøff jeg. Jammen på tide at noen sier fra.»

«Serr?» Isak så på ham.

«Ja.» Magnus så alvorlig på ham. «Det er flere som ser det, men de fleste snakker bare seg imellom om det, meg inkludert.»

«Serr?»

«Ja, helt. Syns det er rått at du tør.» Magnus nikker anerkjennende mot ham. «Jeg har ikke turt, enda iallfall, men kanskje nå?»

«Takk. Men du. Ser du noe til at jeg gjør noen forskjell på Mikael og de andre?»

«Nei, egentlig ikke. Eneste er at du kanskje er litt strengere med ham enn med de andre på enkelte ting.»

«Okey, hvordan da?»

«Nei, kanskje strengere er feil, men du krever på en måte at han gjør enkelte ting selv som de andre får hjelp til?»

«Javel, men jeg veit jo at han klarer det.»

«Ja, men de andre hadde sikkert klarte det de og.»

«Kanskje. Kjenner vel Mikael litt bedre da, veit hva han kan liksom.»

«Jeg tenker det er sånne ting du kommer til å kreve av de andre ungene når du blir enda bedre kjent med dem og. Er nemlig ikke no’ store greier. Ikke no’ som jeg ville sladra om.» Magnus gliser og Isak må smile han og.

«Heldigvis ser jeg ikke på deg som en sladrete person assa, Magnus.»

«Nei, det er ikke akkurat min greie. Men du, nå begynner møtet skal vi gå inn?»

Isak tar arket i hånda og nikker. «Vi går inn.»

 

 

De fleste hadde allerede satt seg rundt det svære møtebordet som var rigget til på den ene avdelingen. Alle fikk plass rundt det. Isak satte seg ved siden av Magnus, det var litt greit å ha ham ved siden av seg om han skulle flippe helt ut. Hele personalet var til stede, de var 25 ansatte pluss Frank. Det vil si at 25 personer skulle høre på hva han skulle si. Ok, der kom pulsen igjen. Høy puls. Han måtte ta hendene i fanget og gned dem langsomt over låra for både å tørke bort svetten og for å klare å stoppe skjelvingen og prikkingen.

 Isak trodde han huska navna på alle sammen nå, det hadde tatt litt tid. Han så raskt de tre-fire som han oppfattet som mest sladrete. Kjente pulsen steg igjen. Uff, dette kom til å bli lange to og en halv time før det var hans tur.

Men tiden gikk overraskende fort. Frank la fram to viktige saker og det resulterte i to gode faglige diskusjoner der hele personalgruppa var med – noe Isak digget mer enn annet. De diskuterte både den nye rammeplanen og den nye pedagog- og bemanningsnormen, to temaer som Isak virkelig var opptatt av, så fokuset hans var på diskusjonen. Han var i grunnen litt overrasket over seg selv, at han klarte det.

Men så, plutselig var det tiden for ham kommet.

«Da har vi kommet til eventuelt, og Isak du hadde en sak der?» Frank smilte oppmuntrende til ham.

Isak trakk pusten og så på ham.

«Eh ja.» Han pustet ut. Og inn.

Magnus gav ham et klapp på skuldra, og Isak nikket et takk. Han valgte å sitte. Litt tryggere, selv om han var litt mer låst.

«Jo, nå er det sånn da, at jeg har jobbet her i tre uker og trives kjempegodt. Men det er en ting Frank ønsker at jeg skal fortelle dere – og jeg er for så vidt enig, selv om jeg syns det er innmari skummelt.»

Isak så utover bordet og lot blikket sveipe over hodene på alle de andre uten å møte noens blikk. Han kremtet kort før han fortsatte. «Første uka jeg jobbet her så møtte jeg en person som allerede nå betyr veldig mye for meg. Kort historie enda kortere; Jeg ble betatt, heldigvis var det gjensidig og vi er allerede kjærester.»

Isak tok en liten pause mens han så seg rundt, nå så han på alle og så smilende ansikter og nikkende hoder. Hviskende kommentarer som ‘ _så koselig_ ’, ‘ _så fint_ ’, ‘ _så bra_ ’ og ‘ _hvem da_?’ gikk rundt bordet. Alle smilte faktisk, også de som han var mest engstelig for. Isak trakk pusten og fortsatte. Kjente at magen var så hard som en ball og pulsen var sikkert så langt unna hvilepuls som det var mulig at hjertet hans kunne klare.

«Det som er – nei det som kan være – litt eh… utfordrende her.... da, er at det er Even, pappa’n til Mikael på Åkeren.»

Det ble helt stille rundt bordet. Isak var sikker på at Magnus kunne høre pulsen hans slå i halspulsåra og han var sikker på at om noen hadde dratt ut et hårstrå fra hodet hans, hadde alle hørt at det sa «plopp».

Isak så rundt bordet, og han så noen som begynte å smile, mens andre – de han regna med – hadde satt opp et litt skeptisk, avventende blikk. Kristine så på ham og smilte oppmuntrende. Da Isak så ned på Magnus, nikket han også, og løftet armen for å signalisere at han skulle fortsette.

Isak trakk pusten.

«Jeg vet det ikke er ideelt, og jeg har hele tiden hatt dialog med Frank.» Isak så bort på Frank som nikket bekreftende. «Han har bare bedt oss om å ikke være så veldig offentlig, før Mikael slutter i barnehagen, noe vi prøver å ikke være. Det er kun Evens nærmeste familie som vet noe – og nå dere.»

Isak så seg rundt igjen. Det var fortsatt helt stille i rommet da han sluttet å prate. Ubehagelig stille var det. Så stille at han hørte en bie summe i ett av vinduene, så stille at han hørte det drypte fra krana på kjøkkenbenken. Han så blikkene noen av kollegene sendte hverandre, hørte nesten at de blunket og flyttet blikkene mot hverandre, så han måtte bare fortsette – måtte bare ha lyd i rommet, måtte si noe.

«Det som jeg syns er vanskeligst med dette – for jeg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å si noe før Mikael slutter i barnehagen om to uker – det er at jeg er livredd for at noen av dere skal begynne å snakke om at jeg forskjellsbehandler Mikael.»

Nå kom det verste, det han gruet seg mest for å si, men han måtte bare si det.

«Jeg har nemlig både hørt og sett at det skjer med noen av dere andre her, noen av dere som har unger med familiær tilknytning. Og jeg kan ikke fordra det. Sladring er noe av det verste og styggeste jeg vet, og særlig ille når det er uberettiget.» Isak tok en pause og så seg rundt igjen. Nesten ingen forandring på ansiktene.

«Det er nemlig ikke sånn at min oppførsel i morgen kommer til å endre seg fordi dere nå vet at Even og jeg er kjærester. Vi har vært kjærester i snart to uker, så har dere ikke reagert på noe jeg har gjort hittil, så kommer ikke det jeg gjør i morgen til å være noe annerledes enn det jeg gjorde i dag eller på fredag, bare fordi at dere nå vet at jeg er kjæresten til Even. Og dersom det er noe dere allerede har reagert på, setter jeg pris på om dere kommer til meg og sier fra, ikke si det til de andre.»

Isak måtte ta en pause igjen. Han tok en stor slurk vann av glasset som sto på bordet foran ham, og da han så opp så han at flere av kollegene rundt bordet smilte og nikket til ham. Kristine signaliserte med hendene at hun gav ham applaus, og Magnus satt og gav ham ‘tommel opp’. Han la merke til at noen av de som satt nederst ved bordet kastet skjulte blikk mot hverandre og ristet svakt på hodet.

«Også må dere huske på det – og dette er en av mine hjertesaker – vi er de voksne, og det er ungene det går ut over om noen av oss ansatte får beskjed om at vi forskjellsbehandler eller særbehandler uten at vi gjør det. Da blir vi reserverte overfor barnet, redde for å forskjellsbehandle og kanskje gjøre akkurat det enda mer fordi vi er livredde for at kolleger mener vi gjør ulikt. Og det er ikke riktig. Dessuten, alle barn er forskjellige så alle barn SKAL behandles ulikt. Forskjellsbehandling dreier seg dessuten ikke bare om å gi unger lov til ting eller fordeler.»

Han måtte trekke pusten igjen, pulsen dundret og han kjente at stemmen skalv litt.

 «Det dreier seg og om at enkelte kanskje mener at jeg ikke skal kunne gi Mikael en klem fordi jeg er sammen med Even, mens jeg kan gi både Per og Pål en klem. Hvordan i all verden kan det bli riktig? Og hvordan i all verden skal Mikael kunne forstå det?»

Isak pustet ut. Og inn. Tok enda slurk med vann. Han var tørr i munnen, men hadde mer å si.

«Vi på Åkeren kan ikke gå rundt og behandle for eksempel Oliver og Lise likt, fordi de er ikke like og de trenger ulik hjelp, de klarer ulike ting, må ha ulike utfordringer. Et barn trenger kanskje å sitte på fange lenge, mens et annet ikke har dette behovet og da må det være greit å la barna få det de trenger. Vi som er på Åkeren vet dette om våre barn, men det gjør kanskje ikke dere andre. Men dere som er på de andre avdelingene vet hva deres barn trenger og da må vi andre stole på at de som er på avdelingen vet best. Slutte å bry oss med ting vi ikke har noe med.»

Isak så rundt bordet, og nå så alle faktisk på ham. De fleste satt og nikket til og med.

«Til slutt vil jeg bare si; er det noen som har problemer med at Even og jeg er kjærester, så kom og si fra til meg. Ikke nå – nå må jeg først puste normalt igjen.» Han så opp og så at det var flere som smilte av den siste kommentaren.  «Også er vel møtet egentlig over, Frank?»

Isak så bort på Frank som nikket kort, tok sekken sin, arket sitt, jakka si, reiste seg og skulle til å gå, men kom ikke lenger før Frank stoppet ham.

«Isak. Vent litt.»

Isak stoppet.

«Du, jeg må bare si, tusen takk. Flott innlegg og takk for at du er ærlig. Jeg tror vi trengte å høre det alle sammen. Dette er noe vi må snakke mer om, definitivt. Jeg vet møtet egentlig er over, men jeg vil at dere skal bli litt til.» Frank så på Isak og på alle de andre.

De aller fleste nikket. Isak kjente at lufta gikk litt ut av han. Han hadde bare lyst til å ta sekken og gå. Han kjente fortsatt pulsen i halsen, han var tørr i munnen og magen var i opprør, men han klarte å gjøre som Frank sa og satte seg ned.

«Hva tenker dere om det Isak sier han har sett her?» Frank så på alle sammen. «Og hva tenker dere om at Isak er sammen med Even, noen som tenker at det er problematisk?»

Ingen sa noe, ingen gjorde tegn til å ville si noe som helst, noen så på sidemann, mens andre stirret ut i luften. Et par av dem så på Isak.

«Ingenting?» Frank så rundt bordet.

Kristine rakte opp hånda og Frank nikket til henne.

«Sånn fra mitt ståsted har jeg ikke noe å utsette på hvordan Isak er rundt Mikael. Jeg syns det er veldig hyggelig at han og Even er sammen. Det betyr nemlig at Isak blir her, og det er veldig flott for han er en knakende dyktig pedagog. I forhold til det andre, så har jeg også hørt det Isak har hørt. Men jeg har heller ikke sagt fra til de det gjelder. Det burde jeg vært tøff nok til å gjøre og det skal jeg bli.»

«Du har hørt hva, Kristine?» Frank så på henne.

«Hørt kommentarer om at noen mener andre forskjellsbehandler unger - negative kommentarer på det. For det er faktisk helt riktig det Isak sier. Ingen unger er like og da kan vi heller ikke behandle dem likt, uavhengig om vi er tante, nabo eller ansatt uten nære bånd. Og hvilken unge på to-tre år skjønner at onkel kan gi kos i barnehagen men ikke hjemme? Hvilken treåring skjønner at tante kan trøste ham når han gråter utenfor barnehagen, mens her kan hun ikke fordi hun er på en annen avdeling eller ikke var den første som kom dit det skjedde? Det er ungene vi er her for, er det ikke?»

«Jeg liker hva du sier, Kristine.» Frank så på henne.

Isak kjente at han gled litt bort, jobbet hardt for å konsentrere seg om diskusjonen som flere deltok i etterhvert, men han klarte ikke helt. Diskusjonen dreide seg heldigvis ikke om Even og han, men om ulik behandling av ulike barn. Det ble en god diskusjon, og Isak kjente at skuldrene gikk nedover.

Da klokka ble halv ni avbrøt Frank diskusjonen.

«Dette får vi snakke mer om, folkens. Vi har personalmøte igjen i midten av juni, vi tar opp tråden igjen da.»  Det kom mange nikk rundt bordet, men Isak så at ikke alle rundt bordet var like fornøyde. Spesielt ikke de nederst ved bordet. Han prøvde å smile til dem, men fikk ikke mer enn et halvhjertet smil og et lite nikk tilbake.

«Går det bra, Isak?» Magnus lente seg inn og snakket lavt i øret hans.

«Jada. Går bra nå. Har fått pusta litt, og de fleste virker jo som de syns det er greit da.»

«De fleste, ja.» Magnus hvisket og nikket over bordet.

«Har sett det.» Isak hvisket tilbake. «Får ta det som det kommer. Nå tror jeg at jeg vil stikke. Slår du følge?»

«Seff. Skal du hjem?»

Isak ristet på hodet og Magnus smilte.

 

Ute på parkeringa dro han opp telefonen og sendte kjapt en melding til Even.

_«Jeg overlevde. Tar en øl når jeg kommer hjem.»_

Også sendte han den. Og oppdaget hva han hadde skrevet. **_Hjem._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til fine Pagnilagni for at du gav kapittelrt en omgang tekstjuling! Loved it! ❤
> 
> Tusen takk til alle dere som følge med, leser og kommenterer! 
> 
> ❤


	38. Er du lei deg?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En kort liten titt innom Mikael og Even mens Isak er på personalmøte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om noen syns det var litt mye barnehage i forrige kapittel, så ta det som en real dose folkeopplysning om livet på innsida av barnehagen....

«Pappa? Er du lei deg i dag?»

Even hadde satt seg på sengekanten for å lese. Boka lå klar på nattbordet, men Mikael så på ham med store, bekymrede øyne, så Even lot boka ligge, prøvde å smile og rufset han litt i håret.

«Nei, jeg er ikke lei meg.»

«Du ser litt lei deg ut pappa, du har sånne streker her oppe,» han pekte på et punkt mellom øyenbrynene, «også har du sånne triste øyne nå. Sånne som du har når du må være hjemme når du er sjuk noen ganger, når du må hvile, vettu.»

«Har jeg?» Hadde han virkelig vært så bekymret at Mikael hadde sett det på ham.

Mikael nikket.

«Jeg er ikke lei meg, Mikael. Jeg lover.»

«Men hvorfor ser du lei deg ut da? Hvis du ikke er det?» Mikael gav seg ikke.

«Jeg tenker på Isak, han er på møte på jobben.»

«Hvorfor ser du lei deg ut for det?»

Even sukket. Han så på Mikael, store fine Mikael med de skinnende lyseblå øynene. Seks år, så fornuftig og klok. Han kjente at han var så ubegripelig stolt over sønnen sin, over hvordan han hadde blitt, hvordan han var.

«Mikael, husker du hva Isak sa til deg den morgenen du spurte om vi var kjærester?» Even tenkte at han bare måtte si det som det var. Det var ikke noe poeng i å holde skjult for Mikael hva Isak skulle si på møtet. Det kom bare til å bli vanskelig for Mikael hvis noen av de ansatte i barnehagen sa noe om at Isak og han var kjærester og Mikael ikke visste at de visste.

«Ja? Tror det?»

«Det med at det kanskje ikke er lurt å si til de i barnehagen at Isak og jeg er kjærester?»

«Ja?»

«Isak skal si det i dag, på møtet han er på nå.»

«Å.» Mikael så på ham, Even så at han tenkte. Lot ham få tid til å tenke over det som han akkurat hadde fått vite. «Men var det ikke det som ikke var lurt da?»

«Jo, vi trodde det. Men så ville Frank at alle de voksne i barnehagen skulle vite det.»

Mikael stirret på ham. Even skjønte at dette var litt uforståelig for ham. Først fikk han beskjed om å ikke si noe også bare kort tid etterpå så skulle Isak si det selv.

«Men hvorfor blir du sånn lei deg i ansiktet for det?» Mikael så på ham med vidåpne, litt undrende øyne.

«Jeg bare tenker på hvordan det går med Isak når han forteller det.»

«Tror du de blir sinte på ham?»

Even måtte smile, «Nei, jeg tror ikke de blir sinte, Mikael. Men kanskje noen syns det er litt dumt.»

«Jeg syns ikke det er dumt.»

«Ikke?» Even kjenner at de ordene var gode å høre, han blir ordentlig glad. En ting var at Mikael likte Isak, det var jo tydelig, men nå hadde Isak vært hos dem helt siden torsdag, og det kunne jo hende at Mikael hadde ombestemt seg – seksåringer kunne jo være litt uforutsigbare.

«Nei.» Svaret kom kjapt.

«Det er jeg veldig glad for, Mikael.»

Mikael så på ham, gransket ansiktet hans. «Syns du det er dumt?»

«At Isak skal si det på jobben?»

«Mmm?»

«Nei, eller ja, eller jeg vet ikke, Mikael. Det er litt vanskelig. Voksne kan si og gjøre så mange rare og dumme ting noen ganger. Og Isak er vel litt redd for at andre voksne skal si noe dumt om at han og jeg er kjærester da. Eller noe dumt om at han jobber på din avdeling. Og når Isak er redd for det, så blir vel jeg litt redd for det og da.»

«Å.» Mikael trakk pusten. «Men Magnus vet det, og han syns det er kult. Han sa det i dag, da vi dekket bordet før lunsj. Han sa at det var kult at du og Isak var kjærs’ter.» Mikaels ansikt strålte når han fortalte det, det var tydelig at Mikael var fornøyd med Magnus’ kommentarer.

«Sa han det?» Even smilte. «Så fint at han sa det da.»

«Mmm.» Mikael pekte på boka som lå på nattbordet. «Men kan du lese nå, pappa?»

Den alvorlige samtalen var med ett over og de dukket ned i Doktor Proktors Tidsbadekar i stedet. De begynte å nærme seg slutten, så det var ganske så spennende og Even slo til med to kapitler – egentlig mest for å få tiden til å gå for egen del.

«Pappa?» Mikael så på ham da han klappa sammen boka.

«Ja?»

«Tror du jeg kan være sammen med Isak på fredag, når barnehagen er stengt?»

Even så på ham, «Jeg tenkte faktisk at jeg skulle ta fri jeg.»

«Å.» Det skuffede ansiktet til Mikael var ubetalelig.

Even lot som han ble kjempeskuffet, men inni seg humret han. «Vil du ikke være sammen med meg lengre nå da?»

«Joda, jeg trodde bare du skulle jobbe.»

«Trodde jeg og. Men så har vi kommet så langt med filmen at jeg faktisk kan ta en dag fri. Kanskje vi kan dra på hytta?» Even hadde tenkt på det siden han fikk planleggingsdagen kastet på seg, at de kunne tatt en tur dit. Det var deilig der nå i mai før alle turistene kom.

«JAA!» Øynene til Mikael strålte. “Kan vi det?”

«Klart vi kan, Mikael! Men nå må du legge deg til å sove.»

Mikael dro dyna over seg, snudde seg på sida og lukket øynene, mens Even strøk ham over håret og sang lavt. Det tok ikke lang tid før pusten til Mikael var lav og jevn.

Even ble sittende en stund å betrakte Mikael. Tenkte på hva som måtte røre seg oppe i det fine lille hodet hans, hvordan hverdagen hans også var blitt snudd opp ned de siste ukene. Even forundret seg fortsatt over hvor lett han hadde akseptert at Isak bare var der. I alle deler av dagen, morgenene, dagene, kveldene, nettene - hele tiden siden torsdagskvelden. Fryktet at det kunne komme en reaksjon etterhvert, men håpet så inderlig at det ikke gjorde det.

Men det var vel ikke noe unormalt i om det kom en reaksjon kanskje? Isak hadde jo tross alt tatt en del av Mikaels plass. Det hadde vært bare Mikael og han i nesten seks år, det var kanskje ikke så rart hvis Mikael etterhvert kom til å protestere på noe? Samtidig var Isak så utrolig oppmerksom på signalene som Mikael sendte ut. På når Mikael trengte pappatid og når det var plass til Isak. På når han skulle trekke seg unna og når han kunne være der. På når Isak kunne si noe og når han skulle være stille.

Isak.

Hvordan gikk det med ham på møtet? Ble det han sa tatt godt imot eller ble det bråk? Dårlig stemning? Misfornøyde kolleger? Konflikt? Even kunne bare sitte her hjemme og håpe på at det gikk bra. Han sukket tungt, la dyna godt rundt Mikael, kysset ham på panna, slukket lyset og gikk ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk til alle dere fine som leser og kommenterer!
> 
> Setter stor pris på det! 
> 
> ❤


	39. Definitivt ikke jeg

Even satt ved kjøkkenbordet og vekslet mellom å tromme fingrene i bordplata og fikle med telefonen en drøy halvtime senere. Møtet var ferdig åtte, og nå var klokka litt over halv ni. Han kjente han begynte å bli litt nervøs, litt bekymra. Ikke et pip fra Isak. Hadde det gått skikkelig dårlig? Ettersom han ikke hadde hørt noe enda, hadde det kanskje blitt mye greier. Kanskje han han hadde blitt kalt inn på kontoret til Frank etterpå? Eller kanskje han bare følte for å prate litt med Magnus?

Det vibrerte i telefonen som lå på bordet, Even så at navnet til Isak lyste opp i displayet og han åpnet kjapt meldingen.

_«Jeg overlevde. Tar en øl når jeg kommer hjem.»_

Hjem?

Skulle ikke Isak komme hit til ham? Even skjønte ingen ting. Isak hadde da skrevet tidligere at han skulle komme? Han måtte scrolle tilbake i meldingene – joda, Isak hadde skrevet det _«Kommer til deg.»_

Hadde det gått så ille at han ikke ville komme allikevel? Hadde det blitt totalkræsj så han ikke **_kunne_ ** komme? Even kjente tanken som en knyttneve i magen, som en svær kjepp som slo beina under ham, kjente en ubehagelig følelse spre seg i hele kroppen, nesten så han ble litt kvalm,  kjente klumpen i halsen. Hvorfor ville ikke Isak komme til ham? Han sendte kjapt et svar.

_«Jeg trodde du ville komme hit jeg.»_

_«Men du bestemmer.»_

_« <3» _

Telefonen lå lydløs og mørk i hånden hans. Svaret han ventet på – og var redd for – måtte jo komme snart. Hva om svaret var at han hadde fått så mye pepper fra kollegene at han valgte å ikke komme. At de ikke kunne treffes før Mikael sluttet i barnehagen. At de ansatte kom til å se på ham som en helt annen når han skulle levere Mikael i barnehagen i morgen. At…  Han hørte plutselig pappas ord i hodet igjen _«Ikke problematiser, Even._ » Men akkurat nå hjalp ikke de ordene en dritt. Han måtte få svar fra Isak.

Og det kom.

_«Jeg kommer til deg. Jeg fikk skrevet hjem – men det er til deg.»_

Oi.

Okey.

Han slapp pusten ut. Hadde ikke merket at han hadde holdt den en gang, men det hadde han.

Hjem som i hit altså. Dette var hjem i kveld. Men det var da helt greit, Even ble helt varm inni seg jo mer han tenkte på det. For det var liksom ikke sånn at han ikke hadde tenkt på det - bare litt - den siste tiden. Ikke nå, men litt lengre fram i tid.

Even vandret rundt på kjøkkengulvet – fulgte samme spor som Isak hadde gått i dagen før, da de ventet på gjestene i bursdagsselskapet. Det kom til å bli dypt spor i gulvet der om de skulle fortsette sånn. Even lurte så innmari på hvordan det hadde gått med Isak. Den meldinga virket litt sånn halvveis. Som at det ikke hadde gått så bra, liksom. At det hadde blitt litt skjærings kanskje? Noen som hadde sagt noe. Noen som hadde ment noe om dem. Even tråkket rundt. Tenkte på hva som kunne hadde skjedd, hva andre kunne ha sagt, kjente at han nok laget litt dommedagsprofetier i eget hode akkurat nå, men det var så vanskelig å ikke vite.

Også Isak da. Fine, gode, nydelige, Isak. Even hadde skikkelig vondt av ham nå. Nyansatt, nyinnflyttet og nyforelsket også havne oppi denne situasjonen. De burde sikkert holdt seg unna hverandre til Mikael hadde sluttet, det hadde vært det fornuftige, men også helt umulig. Og nå var det alt for seint. Even kunne ikke tenke seg dager uten Isak. Egentlig ikke timer en gang.

Kunne ikke de minuttene gå litt fortere da?

Endelig hørte han skritt på trappa og var i gangen i noen få lange steg. Døra gikk opp.

Og Isak sto der, rett foran ham.

Han så sliten ut, slapp sekken sin  så den landet ved siden av føttene hans, lot jakka bare følge med sekken til gulvet. Skuldrene var nede, ansiktet var alvorlig, øynene var store og han så nesten litt redd ut. Minnet litt om hvordan han hadde sett ut da de hadde kommet hjem fra daten som hadde endt så fryktelig. Bare ikke så gjennomsiktig, ikke så skrekkslagen, ikke så borte. Even så at han prøvde å smile litt, men han fikk det ikke til.

Even tok de to siste skrittene som var mellom dem og dro ham inntil seg.

«Hei kjærsten min. Gikk det bra eller?»

Isak boret ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropen hans og pustet ut. Armene hans festet seg rundt livet til Even og han klamret seg omtrent fast. Even kjente at kroppen til Isak var stram og spent som en overspent gitarstreng, hørte at pusten var rask og kunne faktisk kjenne pulsslagene i halsen hans når han la leppene sine inntil den, rett under øret.

«Duu? Går det bra med deg?» Even strøk over ryggen hans. Lange, forhåpentligvis beroligende drag, det virket som det hjalp, for pusten gikk litt saktere, og kroppen hans ble litt mykere.

«Det går bra…. nå.» Isak løftet hodet og så på ham. «Det gikk bra altså. På møtet. Fikk bare litt skjelven på veien hjem nå. Det var litt tøffere enn jeg hadde trodd det skulle bli, når jeg begynte å tenke etterpå..»

«Kom.» Even la armen rundt Isak og dro ham med seg inn, plasserte han i sofaen og gikk på kjøkkenet for å hente en øl til dem hver.

«Øl på mandag? Går greit det?»

«Mer enn greit i dag ass..» Isak nikket forsiktig.

Even satte seg ned, helt inntil ham, la den ene armen rundt ham og strøk langsomt opp og ned på ryggen hans. «Hva skjedde?»  Isak la det ene beinet sitt over hans, holdt ølen fast med begge hendene og lente seg litt forover så Even kunne fortsette å stryke ham på ryggen. Han sukket tungt.

«Nei, hva skjedde?» Isak tok en slurk øl. «Jeg fikk jo sagt alt det jeg skulle si, også hadde jeg egentlig tenkt å stikke. Løpe hit til deg, gjemme meg i armkroken din og håpe at det skulle gå over. Men så ville ikke Frank det. Da jeg var ferdig så ville han at vi skulle sitte og snakke om det.» Isak løftet hodet og så på ham.

«Okey, snakke om at vi er sammen eller om det andre du snakket om?»

«Begge deler egentlig.»

«Og det gikk? Dårlig?»

«Neiass, det gikk jo bra det, for Kristine tok ordet først, og det første hun sa var at hun ikke hadde noe problemer med at vi er sammen og det neste var at hun også hadde sett det jeg har sett, og plutselig var diskusjonen i gang. Men jeg fikk ikke med meg så mye av innholdet i den diskusjonen. Hodet mitt klarte ikke å ta inn mer.» Isak bøyde seg framover igjen, nesten så han la hodet ned i sitt eget fang. Pustet ut.

«Oi, dette smarte, vakre hodet var fullt?» Even strøk ham langsomt over håret, lot fingrene leke inni krøllene hans, bøyde seg ned over ham og kysset ham lett på panna.

«Var visst det.» Isak satte seg opp og smilte, og nå var det ekte, varme Isak-smilet nesten tilbake igjen.

«Jeg syns du har vært knalltøff jeg, Isak. Ikke alle som har guts til å gjøre det du gjorde.»

«Jeg har på en måte skjønt det nå.» Han sukket. «Men det var noen som så litt misfornøyde ut da. Noen av de som jobber på en av de andre avdelingene.« Han sukket.

Even så på ham, og trakk pusten. «Isak, jeg må bare spørre; for jeg skjønner egentlig ikke helt….. Hvordan i all verden klarer du å stå opp foran alle på jobben og holde et sånt innlegg, mens å møte familien min gjør deg til et aspeløv i laber høstbris?« Even så på ham og Isak smilte lett tilbake.

«Neiass. Det er liksom egentlig ikke noe problem å snakke foran mange folk så lenge det er faget mitt da. Det er noe jeg brenner for liksom. Rettferdighet, se hvert enkelt barn, anerkjenne, kommunisere ordentlig med unger - og med kolleger. Det er hjertesakene mine, Even. Det er når det blir personlig og privat det blir vanskelig.«

Isak løftet blikket og så på ham, rett inn i øynene. «Og det var jo også derfor det var så vanskelig i dag og da. Og det var det jeg begynte å tenke på og analysere på veien hit nå.» Isak nølte litt.

«Å?» Even så på ham.

«Ja i dag handlet det jo meg. Og deg.» Isak trakk pusten. «Om oss. Og Mikael.»

Even så på ham. Så øynene som var store og åpne, så smilet som ikke var der men som var på vei til å komme, for ansiktet til Isak var så strålende. Engasjert, dedikert og fylt av noe mer som Even ikke våget å definere. Enda. Han klarte å nikke uten å slippe blikket hans. «Tror jeg skjønner hva du mener.»

«Ja, det var liksom så mye som sto på spill.» Isak svelget «Hvis jeg ikke hadde fått sagt alt jeg ville - alt om forskjellsbehandling i forhold til ulik behandling, så hadde det bare blitt et lite sutrete innlegg fra meg -  litt sånn _‘vær snill med meg og Mikael selv om Even og jeg er kjærester’_ , litt sånn at jeg bare skulle forsvare at vi var sammen. Men det var ikke bare det jeg ville.» Isak så opp igjen. «Jeg ville at dette skulle angå alle barna og alle ansatte uavhengig av om man har en privat relasjon eller ikke.»

«Men du klarte det jo, gjorde du ikke?»

«Jeg gjorde visst det. For diskusjonen etterpå ble bra - eller jeg tror den ble bra da. Fikk som sagt ikke med meg alt. Men diskusjon ble det. Kunne sikkert holdt på enda om ikke Frank stoppa den da klokka passerte halv ni. Fikk bare litt noia etterpå. Litt panikk for at det jeg hadde sagt kunne oppfattes som at jeg bare forsvarte oss. Men jeg tror ikke det var det jeg fikk fram altså. Jeg tror jeg fikk fram det jeg ville.»

Even ser på ham. Ser at Isak er sliten, men også at glimtet i øynene hans var der igjen. De glitret som de skulle vært dekket med bitte små edelsteiner som blinket i sollyset. Og det vakre smilet hans var der. Even lot fingrene gli sakte gjennom håret hans og la armen rundt ham. «Jeg syns det virker som du naila det bra jeg, Isak.»

«Mmm, joda, jeg tror det.» Isak lente seg inn mot ham. «Er litt spent på hvordan det går i morgen, da, om det er god stemning eller ikke.»

«Mhm.» Even nikket. «Men det er bare i morgen da, også har jo du langfri.»

«Jeg veit. Det skal bli digg. Få pusta litt. Slappa av.»

«!7.mai er litt pes da.» Even sukker. «Må forresten stryke skjorter i morgen etter jobb.»

«Å faen. 17.mai på onsdag ja. Må vel grave fram noe pent jeg og da. Men fri torsdag og fredag, da. I tillegg til lørdag og søndag. Fem deilige dager....» Han så opp. «Du har fri på torsdag du og?»

«Ja, selvfølgelig. Det er jo helligdag.»

«Digg.»

«Vil du finne på noe?»

«Hvis du ikke vil ha en dag uten meg da?» Isak så på ham.

Even hørte den lille usikkerheten i stemmen hans. Ville ikke at den usikkerheten skulle være der. Ville jage den bort, så Even klemte armen rundt skulderen hans. «Nope. Helst ikke. Jeg har faktisk ordna meg fri på fredag jeg også. Eller jeg må jobbe litt da, men trenger ikke være på jobb.»

«Oi? Er det da det er planleggingsdag eller?» Isak smilte ertende til ham.

«Var en liten fugl som hvisket noe om det ja.» Even plantet et lett kyss på panna hans. «Lurer på om Mikael og jeg skal dra på hytta.... Eh...og da håper jeg at du og har lyst til å bli med oss? Vi kan reise på onsdags ettermiddag. Etter barnetog og greier.»

Isak satte seg opp, så på ham  med store øyne «Har du hytte? Hvor?»

«Mamma og pappa sin. På Tjøme.»

«Wow. Tjøme. Sånn rikmannshytte da eller?» Isak stakk en finger i sida hans så han skvatt til side og måtte le litt.

«Rikmannshytte?»

«Ja? Er det ikke bare rikinger som har hytte på Tjøme da?»

«Eh, Isak, nå syns jeg du er veldig generaliserende. Alle som har hytte på Tjøme er ikke rike.»

«Ikke?»

«Nope. Men alle som KJØPER hytte på Tjøme derimot, er stinne av gryn.» han gliste til Isak så han begynte å le.

«De har ikke kjøpt altså? Eller er Liv og Anders stinne av gryn?»

«Nei, oldefar – altså pappa’n til farmor – bygde hytta på femtitallet. Det er en ganske enkel standard, innlagt vann, men ikke strøm. Gassovn, gasskjøleskap og gass som varmer vann til for eksempel oppvask og dusj – en dusj som er så liten at jeg må stå på knærne for å få vaska håret….»

Isak så på ham og gliste. «Ooooiii»

«Ingen sjans, Isak. Det er så vidt plass til en i den dusjen.»

Isak lo, «Du får stå utafor da, veit du.”

Even begynte å le han og. «Du ass. Vil du høre mer om hytta, eller skal du bare tenke på dusjen?»

«Vil høre mer jeg.” Isak lente seg mot ham og la hodet på skulderen hans igjen. Even la armen godt rundt ham og trakk ham til seg, strøk sakte opp og ned over armen hans, kjente håret til Isak kile ham deilig på halsen, kjente pusten hans mot brystet. Isak la armen sin over brystet hans og strøk sakte over det. Even kjente at han kunne sittet akkurat sånn i en evighet om det var mulig.

«Inne i hovedhytta er det stue og kjøkken i ett og to bittesmå soverom.Det er en liten brygge nede ved vannet, og en liten robåt med en og en halv åre. Det er en stor terrasse rundt nesten hele hytta. Deler av den er overbygd med sånn terrassevarmer og plassbygd sofa. Det er skikkelig digg der.”

«Høres perfekt ut!»

«Du vil være med?»

«Hvem sier nei til hyttetur med verdens kjekkeste mann og hans sjarmerende sønn?» Isak så på ham og Even tenkte at han sikkert kunne drukne i de øynene om han tillot seg det. Og det gjorde han jo, mer enn gjerne.

«Ikke du?» Even så på Isak

Isak smilte det glade, fine, varme Isak-smilet sitt igjen. «Definitivt ikke jeg.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen tusen takk for at dere leser og kommenterer - og trykker på kudos.
> 
> Dere gir meg skrivelyst i bøtter og spann. Setter så stor pris på det!
> 
> ❤


	40. Noe

Det er helt mørkt.

Han ser ingenting, men han vet at han er i DET rommet og han vet at det er noe der. Et eller annet sted, inne i mørket er det **_noe_ ** , **_noe_ ** han ikke ser,men føler. Han kjenner det. Kjenner det på hele kroppen. Dette svarte ukjente - men allikevel kjente - er stort og stygt,og det holder seg skjult.

Isak beveger seg langsomt i rommet. Skrittene er seige, han strever for å flytte ett bein om gangen framover. Det er akkurat som om beina sitter fast i dyp søle, i myr, i kilosvis med gelé.

Han går som i sakte film, selv om alt han ønsker og vil er å skynde seg.

Det er tungt.

Han puster. Hører at han peser, kjenner musklene i beina jobbe for å få løftet det ene beinet, sette det foran det andre også løfte det andre for å sette det foran det ene.  

Han vet at det er en dør ett eller annet sted. Han bare vet det. Men han klarer ikke å finne den i mørket. Må føle seg fram, bruke hendene, men så er han livende redd for å få tatt på det som er her. Det som er i mørket. Som trykker ham ned. Som truer. Som vil ta ham.

Han kjenner kraften fra dette ukjente som presser ham ned, kjenner tankene gå i spiral nedover. Tankene om at han ikke må gjøre noe for å trigge. Ikke gjøre noe for å irritere, ikke gjøre noe for å fremkalle reaksjon. Han må gå forsiktig, ikke snakke, ikke bevege seg for raskt, ikke bevege seg for sakte, ikke puste feil, ikke se feil vei, ikke gjøre noe som kan trigge.

Men han vet jo ikke hva som trigger.

 

Det svarte kommer nærmere.

 

Det er egentlig helt ulogisk at han kan tenke at det kommer nærmere, for det er jo helt mørkt, han ser ingenting. Det er helt svart i rommet. Ikke et eneste lite skinn av lys noe sted.

Men det kommer nærmere. Han kjenner det. Han føler det. Han vet det.  

 

Isak klapper seg på lomma. Telefonen. Han kan jo bare bruke telefonen som lys. Lommelykt.

Han tar den opp, føler seg fram til tasten og trykker. Men det skjer ingenting. Ikke noe lys. Ingenting. Han rister på den, prøver en gang til. Fortsatt ingenting. Han trykker på skjermen, trykker på knappen, banker på den. Ingenting.

Stapper telefonen frustrert tilbake i lomma og hører en lav, kort, skadefro latter ett eller annet sted i rommet, eller er det i hodet hans?

 

Han er ikke sikker, men snur seg rundt, tror lyden kommer bakfra. Beveger beina sakte bakover, rygger bort fra der han mener lyden kom fra. Det er enda tyngre å bevege seg bakover. Det kjennes ut som noen holder beina hans fast. Kjennes ut som noen griper tak i føttene hans og holder ham. Holder fotsålen hans fast ned mot gulvet.

 

Nå knyter det seg skikkelig i brystet. Det har vart lenge nå og det gjør vondt å puste. Han har klump i halsen, han vil gjerne skrike, hyle, rope, men får ikke fram en eneste lyd. Han åpner munnen, trekker pusten og støter ut det han tror er en lyd, men det kommer ingenting. Stemmen hans er helt borte, mutet, dempet, avslått.

Tårene presser på. Han vil så gjerne rope, vil så gjerne komme seg ut, vil så gjerne ha litt lys. Det er så mørkt. Han liker ikke mørket.

Han beveger fortsatt beina, om enn sakte. Som i sakte-sakte-sakte film. Et lite skritt om gangen. Han kan kjenne at det er noen som beveger seg bak ham, kan føle det store, det vonde.

Plutselig ser han et lite lysglimt.

Lyset er gult og varmt.

Øynene fikserer på den lille stripen av lys, langt der borte, eller det virker som langt borte, men kan jo ikke være det, for rommet er ikke så stort, er det? Han trodde ikke det var så stort, men kanskje det er det allikevel? Kanskje det er mye større enn han noensinne har trodd.

For plutselig går det opp for han.

Plutselig erkjenner han det han har hatt en mistanke om.  

Han har vært her før.

Mange ganger.

Det er her han har vært når pusten nesten har stoppet. Det er her han har vært når svetten har gjort sengetøyet klissvått. Det er her han har vært når ropene hans endelig har nådd ut av strupen, ut av munnen, ut av hodet og ut i rommet. Det er her han har vært når tårene har flommet ustoppelig nedover kinnene som en elv i vårflommen. Det er her han har vært når han har vært spent som en stålfjær dratt ut til bristepunktet. Det er her han har vært når skjelvingene har startet og fortsatt og fortsatt og fortsatt, som løvet på trærne i høststormen, sammen med pusten som har gått raskere, raskere og raskere.

Men aldri har han sett den lille stripen av lys før.

 

Han drar beina med seg. Biter tenna sammen. Må komme seg bort til lyset. Må komme dit.

For når han kommer dit, så kommer det til å gå bra. Tror han. Nei, det må bli bra når han kommer dit. Hvorfor skulle ellers lyset være der?

Han drar beinet til seg og setter det foran det andre, gjør det samme med det andre beinet. Kommer seg sakte framover. Mot den lille stripen av lys, som en stjerne som leder vei, som en fyrlykt i en mørk natt.

Men den blir mindre.

Lysstripen blir mindre, den krymper som en flamme som er i ferd med å dø ut.

Og den er ikke gul lenger.

Den er hvit.

“Nei” Isak prøver å rope det, men det kommer fortsatt ikke en lyd ut av ham.

“NEEEEI!” roper det i hodet hans, hele kroppen ønsker å rope, men det går ikke.

Pulsen er kjempehøy.

Han hører sine egne hjerteslag i ørene, kjenner dem i halsen, kjenner dem i magen. Drar beina framover. Prøver å rope, kjenner på hjertet.

Den lille hvite stripen av lys blir enda mindre, den visner sakte bort. Men han vet den er der. Han må komme fram. Må nå fram før den blir borte. Rekker han ikke fram før den blir borte, så…

Men han vet jo ikke hva som skjer, han vet bare at noe virkelig vondt kan komme til å skje. Tror han. Eller ikke.

Det er som med triggerne.

Han vet ikke hva triggerne er men han vet at de er der og han vet at han må gjøre det riktige selv om han ikke vet hva det riktige er.

Han kan fortsatt se den lille stripen av lys, hvit, blek, nesten gjennomsiktig. Han lukker øynene, anstrenger seg virkelig for å flytte beina, men klarer det ikke. De sitter helt fast. Han spenner alt han har. Må komme seg framover, må klare å bevege seg, drar i beinet, bruker armene til å hjelpe til og prøver å dra beinet løst, men det sitter fast.

Pulsen øker enda mer, han kjenner slagene i tinningen, i halsen, i brystet. Blodsmak i munnen. Han syns han har kjempet så lenge. Kjenner at pusten går enda raskere, tror kanskje ikke hjertet tåler mer snart. Tårene renner nedover kinnene. Han vil til den lille stripen av lys. Han vil nå fram før den blir borte.

Men han rekker ikke fram.

Han står helt rolig, stille som en statue, mens han ser stripen av lys bli svakere og svakere. Han vet han ser den lengre enn den egentlig er der. Han vet at den har blitt borte lenge før han innrømmer for seg selv at den er borte. For han vil at lyset skal være der. Vil at han skal rekke fram til det.

Men han gjør det ikke.

Han synker sammen.

Det kjennes fortsatt ut som om beina er to blylodd som er festet til gulvet. Han klamrer seg til seg selv. Gråten i halsen er ikke bare i halsen lenger, den er ute, overalt. Tårene renner, hulkene er lydløse men allikevel høye og pulsen er rask.

Alt for rask.

Han skjelver, dirrer, må holde rundt seg selv for å prøve å holde skjelvingen i kroppen mindre. Men det går ikke.

Hele han skjelver. Rister.

Han kjenner prikkene foran øynene.

Ser prikkene foran øynene. Selv om rommet er helt mørkt, ser han de svarte prikkene foran øynene, de blir fler og fler, og han puster og puster, men får de ikke bort.

Til slutt segner han om.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle gode og oppmuntrende kommentarer!
> 
> Dere er så gode!
> 
> <3


	41. Bomull og flanell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry - for at jeg ødela morgenkaffen for noen av dere i går - formiddagskaffen i dag blir kanskje bedre. :-) 
> 
> Enjoy.

Øyelokkene var helt gjenklistret. Han strevde virkelig for å få åpnet dem, men da han klarte det, så han fortsatt ingenting.

Isak ble plutselig redd igjen. Var han i det mørke rommet enda? Pulsen var fortsatt høy, han kjente nesten ikke beina sine, eller han kjente dem, men de var blytunge, akkurat som de satt fast.

Han beveget langsomt på fingrene, de berørte myk bomull og bløt flanell.

Bomull og flanell.

Da var han i en seng?

Hjernen begynte å koble på, han var ikke i det rommet lenger, selv om det fortsatt var bekmørkt. Hvor var han da? Det var jo aldri så mørkt der han pleide å sove.

Han strakk den venstre armen ut og fingertuppene møtte varm hud.

Even.

Han drømte ikke mer, han var våken nå.

Even lå der, rett til venstre for ham. Han hadde bare behøvd å strekke ut armen så var han nær ham. Kjente ham. Kjente varmen. Hørte pusten. Lav, jevn pust.

Han beveget på hodet, og kjente at det var noe over øynene hans. Pute? Dyne? Teppe? Han løftet den ene armen og dro bort det som lå over ansiktet. Det var putetrekket. Puta lå fortsatt under hodet hans mens putetrekket hadde havnet over ansiktet.

Han husket hele drømmen. Lyset, pulsen, redselen, fortvilelsen. Men hvorfor hadde ikke Even våknet? Hadde han ikke ropt denne gangen? Hadde han ikke veivet med armene? Hadde han ikke ristet?

Han snudde seg over på siden, mot Even. Så på ham i det grå nattemørket. Det lille lysskinnet fra gatelyktene som slapp inn gjennom de tynne gardinene gjorde hele rommet grått. Even lå på ryggen med den ene armen opp over hodet og den andre hvilende på magen, dyna lå over hoftene. Hele overkroppen var bar. Han pustet rolig, sov.

Isak akte seg forsiktig mot ham,  krøp helt inntil den varme, myke kroppen. La hodet sitt på skulderen hans, magen tett inntil ham, løftet forsiktig på dyna og la kneet sitt over låret hans før han la dyna tilbake over dem begge.

Even rørte på seg. Tok armen ned og klemte Isak inntil seg. Snudde på hodet og mumlet stille, “Våken?”

“Mmm.”

Han ville ikke si noe mer. Begravde ansiktet ned i den myke huden rett under skuldra til Even. Kjente armen til Even bevege seg opp og ned, kjente fingrene berøre ryggen. Beroligende, lange drag, sånn som han likte.

“Vet du hva klokka er?” Even mumlet inn i håret hans og kysset han lett på toppen av hodet.

“Nei. Kan sjekke?”

“Nei, drit i det. Det er ikke så nøye. Klokka ringer når vi skal opp. Tror ikke det er morgen helt enda.”

“Heldigvis.” Isak sukket.

Kjente at han ikke var helt ute av det mørke rommet enda. Kjente at pulsen fortsatt økte når han tenkte på drømmen, ante at hvis han ikke konsentrerte seg ordentlig kom han til å begynne å skjelve igjen. Han måtte puste, men kjente at den ikke var helt stødig, men han måtte bare. Han trakk pusten mens han konsentrerte seg om akkurat det, å puste, og trodde han skulle greie å dra den inn i et vanlig pust, men klarte det ikke. Den gikk rykkvis, han hikstet.

Even snudde hodet raskt.

“Isak?” hånden på ryggen stoppet å stryke og holdt ham i stedet fast. “Hva er det?”

Isak gjemte ansiktet inn mot Even og prøvde med alt han hadde å puste vanlig, men klarte det ikke helt. Det rykket i ham.

“Isak? Hva er det? Er det noe galt?” Stemmen til Even var full av bekymring, armen hans lå tett rundt skulderen.

“Mareritt.” han hvisket bare inn i brystet til Even. Visste ikke om Even hørte det en gang.

Even la begge armene rundt ham, holdt ham fast, la nesen ned i håret hans og Isak kjente at leppene berørte hodebunnen.

“Vil du fortelle?” Even hvisket inn i håret.

Isak rister på hodet. “Ikke nå. Vil bare ligge her og puste hvis du bare kan holde meg.”

Even kysset toppen av hodet hans igjen, fortsatte å stryke ham på ryggen mens den andre hånden la seg varsomt rundt nakken hans, strøk forsiktig opp gjennom håret og ned igjen til nakken, før hånden la seg på kinnet hans og tommelen gled sakte opp og ned over kinnet. “Det går bra. Jeg er her. Jeg har deg.”

Isak kjente at roen fra Even smittet over. Han pustet ut, presset seg enda nærmere inntil kroppen hans, la armen sin godt over Evens mage og holdt seg fast. Kysset varsomt huden der han lå med hodet, mellom skulderen og brystkassa. Even dro hodet hans mot seg og kysset pannen hans like forsiktig. Det var så trygt og godt å være her akkurat nå. Isak skulle ønske han kunne ligge sånn for alltid. Men for alltid var ikke mulig. For verden utenfor var der uansett.

Og marerittet kom alltid tilbake. Alltid det samme. Med ujevne mellomrom. Det var en stund siden dette marerittet hadde truffet ham nå, og at det kom nå skjønte han ingenting av. Skjønte ikke hvorfor det kom, skjønte ikke hva det betydde. Visste ikke hvor det kom fra - eller det gjorde han kanskje - for det kom vel fra barndommen det og, som all den andre dritten.

“Jeg ble fanget i et mørkt rom.” Isak snakket ned i brystkassa til Even.

Hånda som strøk på ryggen stoppet et lite øyeblikk før den fortsatte  igjen. Varsomt, beroligende, oppmuntrende. Tegnet sirkler og streker på den bare ryggen. Store, langsomme drag med fingrene. “Og det var noe der. Noe som holdt meg fast.” Isak lukket øynene, konsentrerte seg om å puste rolig, mens han fortalte Even om hele marerittet. Marerittet han faktisk nå husket. Og aller best husket han lyset - lyset som ble borte.

Da han hadde fortalt ferdig ble det helt stille i rommet. Lyden av trafikken kom inn gjennom det åpne vinduet. En sirene ulte i det fjerne, en bikkje bjeffet og lyden av vinden som raslet i det nyutsprungne løvet i trærne kom stille inn til dem.

“Du har drømt det før?” Evens lave stemme brøt stillheten i rommet.

Isak nikket og mumlet et forsiktig “Ja.”

“Husker du at du har drømt det før, eller bare vet du det?”

“Jeg vet det, fordi jeg husket det i drømmen, om det gir mening. Men nå, når jeg er våken, husker jeg også at jeg  har drømt det før. Mange ganger. Men det lyset som kom, det var nytt. Det hadde ikke vært der før. Det var som om marerittet kom i en ny versjon. Det ble ikke noe bedre av det, men ikke verre heller. Bare annerledes.” Han bøyde hodet bakover og så opp på Even. “Før så har jeg alltid våknet av at jeg har ropt. Men nå gjorde jeg ikke det. Lyset ble borte og da ble jeg også borte. Fordi jeg ikke rakk fram til lyset. Jeg forsvant med lyset. Jeg besvimte. I drømmen altså.”

Even møtte blikket hans og Isak så at øynene hans var blanke.

“Jeg skulle ønske du ikke drømte det.” Evens stemme var tykk.

“Jeg og.” Isak vek ikke med blikket. “Men jeg bare vet at jeg har drømt det så mange ganger før. Og når det lyset kom, det var jo nytt, da var jeg helt sikkert på at hvis jeg kom fram til det lyset så ville marerittet bli borte."  Han  trakk pusten "Men så når det lyset ble borte så var det ikke lenger marerittet som var det verste, men det at lyset ble borte. Hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener?”

Even nikket. “Hva tror du det var der lyset var da?”

“Jeg vet ikke helt..” Isak trodde kanskje han visste hva det lyset var, eller han ville tro det, men visste ikke om han kunne si det høyt.

“Men du tror du vet det?” Even smilte forsiktig.

“Ja.” Isak så på ham, kjente at han hadde lyst til å smile litt forsiktig han også, men gjorde det ikke. Gjemte i stedet ansiktet ned i skulderen til Even i stedet.

“Vil du si det?”

Isak ristet på hodet. Han kunne ikke si det.

At han trodde det var Even som var lyset.

Fordi, hvis Even var lyset, hvorfor ble det borte?

Isak kjente tanken på det som en klo i brystet, en kvalmende følelse vellet opp i magen hans. I drømmen så hadde det lyset vært så varmt, så trygt og tiltrekkende. Men så hadde det blitt borte. Og hvis det var Even, så kom jo Even til å bli borte da. Og hvis Even ble borte, da visste ikke Isak hvordan han skulle komme seg videre. Det var for mye Even i livet hans allerede til at han kunne bli borte.

Men så var det jo det livet hans hadde bestått av til nå da, gode ting som ble borte. Eller egentlig ikke det, livet hans besto av gode ting som aldri kom. Så det var vel ikke annet å vente at dette skulle bli borte? Da...

“Isak?” stemmen til Even brøt tankerekken hans. “Vær så snill, snakk med meg. Jeg kjenner at du har det vondt.”

“Men jeg kan ikke si det. For tenk om det blir sant hvis jeg sier det?” Isak så på ham.

“Men tenk om det ikke blir det?” Even så på ham, de blå øynene var fortsatt blanke, de vekslet mellom å stråle og være blanke og det var Isaks feil. Han visste det.

“Jeg tenkte i drømmen at det lyset var deg, fordi jeg ville til det lyset, men så ble det borte, og hvis det lyset ble borte, så blir vel du og borte og da?” Han sa det i ett. Ingen pause, i ett pust. Også snudde han seg rundt, bort fra Even mens han kjente tårene trille nedover kinnet.

Even fulgte etter. La seg inntil ryggen hans, smøg armene rundt ham, den ene under hodet og den andre rundt magen. Klemte til.

“Isak. Det var en drøm, et mareritt.” Ansiktet til Even var tett mot kinnet. Isak kjente leppene bevege seg mot kinnet. Pusten hans var deilig mot huden. “Mareritt er ikke virkelige, de er akkurat det de er, mareritt - en vond drøm som ikke er virkelig. Og jeg skal ingen steder, Isak. Jeg…” han trakk pusten, Isak hørte at stemmen hans skalv litt. “Jeg har blitt altfor glad i deg til at jeg skal noe annet sted enn å være med deg, Isak.”

Isak stivnet.

Hørte han riktig. Hørte han de ordene han ønsket å høre, eller var det virkelig de ordene Even sa? Han snappet etter pusten.

“Jeg mener det Isak.” Even klemte armene hardt rundt ham. “Jeg er veldig glad i deg, vær så snill, ikke steng meg ute. Ikke gjem deg for meg, vær så snill.”

Isak pustet ut. Langsomt, trakk pusten inn igjen og pustet ut. Lettelsen kom over ham som et etterlengtet regnskyll etter ukesvis med sol og varme, og han svarte lavt;  “Jeg… jeg har også blitt veldig glad i deg, Even. Og jeg skal prøve. Jeg lover. Jeg skal jobbe hardt for ikke å stenge deg ute, for jeg vil ikke miste deg.”.

“Du kan ikke miste meg, for jeg skal ingen steder så lenge du vil være med meg, Isak.” Evens lepper kysset ham lett under øret og Isak sank inn mot kroppen hans. Minnene fra marerittet var der fortsatt, men lyset var der også.

De lå en stund i stillheten igjen, før Isak klarte å snakke. “Hvorfor drømmer jeg det samme gang på gang? Hvorfor kommer den samme drømmen - dette marerittet - om igjen og om igjen?”

“Jeg vet ikke, Isak.” Evens stemme hvisket tett inntil øret hans. “Jeg vet ikke. Men det er bare en drøm - et mareritt. Det er ikke virkeligheten. Virkeligheten er her og nå - du og jeg - ikke glem det, vær så snill.”

Isak lå og kjente på de ordene til Even. Lot de gå gjennom hjernen. _Det er bare en drøm - et mareritt. Det er ikke virkeligheten._ Og det var jo helt sant. Drømmen - marerittet - kunne bare få så mye makt som det han selv var villig til å gi det. Og han skulle ikke gi det noen ting. Han skulle ta den makten selv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at dere leser, kommenterer og trykker på kudos!


	42. Lett

Isak og Mikael satt fordypet i legobygging på stuegulvet da Even kom ut fra kjøkkenet. De hadde sittet der siden han kom hjem, totalt borte fra denne verden. Hadde kikket opp på han da han kom inn døra. Isak hadde gitt ham et digert smil, reist seg og gitt ham et deilig kyss før han satte seg ned igjen, mens Mikael hadde dukket ned i bruksanvisningen igjen etter et kort “Hei pappa.” StarWars-romskipet som Mikael hadde fått av Isak var visst av det avanserte slaget og litt vanskelig å bygge, så de var ikke ferdige, enda de måtte ha bygd lenge.

Even hadde smilt da han hadde fått øye på bagen til Isak som sto ved trappa, den var stor og velfylt.

Han hadde gått noen runder med seg selv før han hadde tatt mot til seg og ringt barnehagen og spurt om Isak kunne ta med seg Mikael hjem i dag. Even hadde innsett at han selv kom til å bli forsinket og hadde ikke lyst til å ringe mamma. Isak hadde heldigvis sagt ja. Han og Mikael hadde vært innom leiligheten til Isak og hentet masse klær og saker som Isak trengte. I tillegg til bagen ved trappa, var det tre par sko på skohylla som var Isak sine og det hang to jakker og en dresspose på garderobehylla. Even visste ikke hva dressposen egentlig inneholdt, men regnet det som mest sannsynlig at det var Isaks penklær til 17. mai.

Det boblet i magen. Isak hadde tatt med seg Mikael hjem, de hadde vært innom leiligheten hans etter klær, og nå skulle de være sammen alle tre. I fem dager. Det var en så god følelse at Even nesten ikke visste hvilket bein han skulle stå på.

Det hadde vært så vondt å høre på Isak i de sene nattetimene, etter marerittet hans. Så mange vonde følelser han hadde i seg og så redd og nervøs for at ting skulle gå galt. Også hadde Isak vært redd for at han skulle bli borte. Han bli borte fra Isak. Even kjente det som helt utenkelig, og ganske så smertefullt bare å tenke på å ikke være sammen med Isak. Ordene til Isak hadde gjort at han hadde boblet over av følelser, og han hadde sagt det høyt, det han hadde tenkt på i flere dager. Han hadde blitt utrolig glad i Isak. Han bare visste at de følelsene kom til å bli større og større, de var vel egentlig allerede det, men han kunne ikke få seg til å si det enda. Ikke de ordene. Måtte holde litt igjen, eller måtte han det?

De hadde pratet litt videre i sengen i natt, før de hadde slumret fram til vekkerklokkene ringte. Isak hadde sagt flere ganger at han var klar for å bli med til Ragnhild neste uke, og Even var kjempeglad for den avgjørelsen. Sagt til ham at han ikke hadde noe å tape, bare mye å vinne, og Isak hadde vært enig, selv om han egentlig var livredd for tanken på å skulle snakke med Ragnhild. Isak var ikke vant til å snakke om ting. Han satte bare lokk på det, som han sa. Even kjente til det, hadde vært der sjøl før, men hadde innsett at han kunne ikke fikse alt alene. Måtte ha hjelp, og Even trodde Ragnhild var perfekt.

 

Even snudde seg og gikk inn på kjøkkenet igjen. Middagen sto allerede i ovnene. De skulle ha lasagne, en av Mikaels favoritter. Den var snart klar, og Even dekket bordet. Hørte på den lave samtalen Isak og Mikael hadde på stua. Hørte ikke hva de sa, men hørte at de hadde det gøy. Latteren til Isak som av og til steg i taket, som om lyden ble skrudd opp på høyeste volum, for så å bli srkudd ned igjen til den nydelige, klukkende humringen hans. Even trodde det var noe av det vakreste han kunne høre. Han hørte stemmen til Mikael, så glad og så ubekymret, latteren hans som klang i veggene. Det var helt magisk faktisk. At han kunne få dette? Isak hadde kommet seilende inn i livet hans  som en flott hvit havseiler på speilblank blått hav. Og Even hadde gladelig tatt imot ham. Selvfølgelig hadde han det. Kunne mer enn gjerne være Isaks havn om han fikk lov til det.

Klokka på ovnen pep, noe som betydde at maten var klar. Han tok ut lasagnen og satte den på bordet. Skjenket et glass vin til Isak og et til seg selv. Det var lov å ta ett glass vin til maten selv om Mikael var oppe, Even tenkte litt på det og nikket til seg selv, satte fram en boks fanta til Mikael. Og gikk ut i stua.

“Nå er maten klar, om dere klarer å river dere løs fra legoen?” Han så på de to på golvet som så opp på ham.

“Ååå, pappa. Vi er ikke ferdige enda!” Mikael stønnet.

“Vi rekker å bygge ferdig etter vi har spist, Mikael.” Isak så på ham, la fra seg bruksanvisningen og reiste seg, kom bort til Even og strøk ham over ryggen, det kilte, sendte deilige ilinger rundt i hele kroppen, gav ham et kyss før han så på Mikael.  “Kom da, Mikael, pappa har laget deilig lasagne. Jeg er skrubbsulten.”

“Ååååh” Mikael var ikke fornøyd.

“Kom igjen Mikael, dere kan bygge etterpå.” Even så på ham og rakte ut hånden.

Mikael så trassent på ham. “Jeg vil bygge ferdig, pappa!”

“Etterpå.” Even svarte bestemt.

“Nå.” Mikael var like bestemt, satte opp det trassige uttrykket han pleide å bruke når han overhodet ikke var enig.

“Nå er det mat, og nå skal du komme og spise.” Even kjennte at irritasjonen gradvis kom inn over ham.

“Jeg vil ikke.” Mikael så på ham, mørk i blikket og med enda mer trassen stemme.

Even sukket tungt. Hadde ikke lyst til å ha denne diskusjonen med Mikael akkurat nå. Hadde forsåvidt aldri lyst til å ha sånne diskusjoner med Mikael, men nå, med Isak her også, i hvert fall ikke. Even så på Isak som så på ham.

“Jeg venter på dere på kjøkkenet jeg.” Isak smilte og gikk ut av stua.

Even så etter Isak, sendte ham et lite takk i tankene og satte seg ned og så på Mikael.

“Maten er ferdig og vi skal spise nå, Mikael. Isak har gått på kjøkkenet og han venter på oss.”

Even ventet.

Mikael så opp på ham. Blikket hans var fortsatt mørkt og han så meget bestemt ut. “Jeg vil bygge ferdig, pappa.”

“Du kan bygge ferdig etterpå. Det er ikke så seint. Jeg er helt sikker på at du rekker å bygge ferdig etter at vi har spist.”

Mikaels blikk slapp ikke hans. “Lover du?”

“Jeg lover ingenting, men jo fortere du kommer deg til bordet, jo fortere kommer du deg tilbake til legoen.” Even håpet virkelig at dette fungerte. Hadde lite lyst til å bære en sprellende og sur Mikael til bordet.

Mikael sukket. “Okey da.”

“Fint!” Even gav seg selv en high five, et klapp på skuldra, og gikk inn på kjøkkenet med en småfurten Mikael tassende etter seg.

 

 

“Kan jeg låne strykejern og strykebrett etterpå, Even?” Isak så på ham da de hadde spist en stund, og Mikael smilte igjen. “Må stryke skjorta mi til i morgen.”

Even så på ham.. “Selvfølgelig. Skal finne det fram etterpå jeg. Dress eller?”

“Nope. Bunad.”

“Wow. Bunad?” Even kunne allerede se for seg Isak i bunad. Høyreiste, flotte mannen i bunad. Han kom sikkert til å være den peneste i hele 17.maitoget.

“Ja, eller Oslodrakten da. Den som ble laget til Oslos 1000 årsjubileum. Så ikke ekte bunad, men den er fin da.”

“Gleder meg til å se deg i den.” Even smilte, kunne ikke slutte å tenke på hvor flott han kom til å se ut i morgen.

“Er egentlig ganske deilig å ha, slipper å tenke på hva jeg skal ha på meg. Men er et herk å stryke den skjorta da.” Han himlet med øynene, og Even kunne ikke annet en smile av ham. Til og med himlingen med øynene gjorde ham tiltrekkende.

“Hatt den lenge eller?”

“Nja, litt over ett år kanskje. Det var Eskild som fant den til meg, kjøpte den brukt. Han mente jeg burde unne meg den. Og jeg er veldig glad for at jeg gjorde det.”

“Kult. Har alltid ønsket meg bunad, men har ikke fått somla meg til å kjøpe.”

“Pappa? Hva skal jeg ha på meg i morgen?” Mikael avbrøt dem.

“Du skal ha festdrakten din. Den i sølv og blå. Den som farmor kjøpte.”

“Å den ja. Den er fin.” Han så bort på Even og smilte lurt, “Kan jeg ha på joggesko?”

“Eh, nei, Mikael. Du må ha på penskoa dine.”

“Mååå jeg? De er så stive og vonde. Jeg hater dem...” Det trassige uttrykket var tilbake igjen, og nå hadde underleppa kommet fram også.

“Ja, du må det. 17.mai er penskodag.” Even smilte, visste jo at Mikael hatet pensko som pesten, men 17.mai var 17.mai.”

“Vi bytter både sko og klær før vi skal reise til hytta, Mikael. Jeg liker heller ikke pensko.”

Isak så på Mikael og smilte. Even husket plutselig at han ikke hadde sagt til Mikael at Isak skulle være med dem på hytta. Så på Mikael som stoppet å spise, gaffelen hans ramlet ned på tallerkenen så det sang i porselenet og han stirret på Isak.

“Skal du og være med på hytta?”

Even så på Isak som så litt overrasket ut. “Eh, ja. Pappa spurte meg i går. Syns du det er…. dumt?” Isak så på Mikael som fortsatt stirret tilbake.

Even hørte at Isak var usikker og nervøs for svaret, og han var i grunn det selv og. Det hadde aldri vært noen med dem på hytta, bortsett fra Mikael og familien hans. Så dette var nytt for Mikael også.  

“Eh. Nei.” Mikael svarte bestemt.

Even pustet lettet ut og så at Isak gjorde det også.

“Så bra. Jeg gleder meg veldig til å se hytta deres altså.”

“Den er ikke vår da. Det er farmor og farfar sin.” Mikael snudde seg mot Even. “Skal de være med og?”

“Nei, sendte farmor melding i går, og hun sa bare at vi måtte kose oss masse uten dem. De skal visst inn til oldemor og oldefar i Oslo etter feiringa.”

“Kan vi bade?” øynene til Mikael skinte.

“Det får vi se på når vi kommer ned. Det er sikkert ikke så varmt.”

“Men jeg kan bade fordi om det ikke er varmt jeg.”

“Det vet jeg du kan, Mikael. Vi ser når vi kommer ned og ser hvordan være er der nede.”

Even så på Isak, han virket letta, og Even var litt irritert på seg selv fordi han ikke hadde sagt til Mikael tidligere at Isak skulle være med. Måtte bli flinkere til å huske sånne ting, ikke ta det for gitt at det var greit for Mikael at Isak var med, selv om det tydeligvis var det. Ikke det at Mikael skulle bestemme, det skulle han ikke, men han måtte få beskjed.

“Takk for maten, pappa. Kan jeg gå fra?” Mikael la fra seg gaffelen. Tallerkenen var tom og han hadde lasagne rundt hele munnen.

“Værsågod. Du kan gå fra. Tallerkenen i oppvaskmaskinen, er du grei.”

“Jeg veit det da, pappa! Åhhh.” Mikael tok tallerkenen sin og satte den pent inn i oppvaskmaskina, tok kluten som lå ved vasken og dro den kjapt over munnen før han forsvant ut i stua igjen.

Even så etter ham før han flyttet blikket sitt over til Isak.

“Gikk det bra i dag? På jobb?”

Isak så opp på ham, smilte. “Joda, det gjorde det. Hadde en morsom episode med ett par kolleger da.”

“Å?” Even ser på ham. “Fortell?”

“Magnus og jeg arrangerte loddtrekning om hvem som skulle bære fanen i øvetoget i dag, og du kan jo gjette hvem Magnus trakk da?”  


“Mikael?”

“Mikael. Selvfølgelig. Og Oliver som nummer to. Og jeg så jo med en gang når de kom ut med fanen, at et par kolleger begynte å hviske. Så jeg gikk bort til dem jeg, også spurte jeg om det var riktig at det var skolestarterne som pleide å bære fanen. Det bekreftet de. Også sa jeg at vi hadde hatt loddtrekning, for det var jo mest rettferdig, og at Magnus hadde trukket.” Isak humret. “Skal si de ble stille.”

Even så på ham, kjente at han beundret motet hans, kjente at han var ordentlig imponert.

“Så flott da, Isak. Deilig, tenker jeg?”

“Skikkelig digg. De ble litt lange i ansiktet, og bare mumlet etterpå.” Isak lo igjen.

Even strakk hånda over bordet og strøk Isak forsiktig over kinnet. “Du er så fin Isak. Så flott. Jeg…” han avbrøt seg selv.

“Ja?” Isak så på ham, øynene hadde videt seg ut litt, forventet at Even skulle fortsette på det han hadde begynte på. Tok hånden som hvilte mot kinnet og kysset ham inni håndflata.

“Jeg mente det jeg sa i natt, Isak. Jeg er veldig glad i deg. Ikke tvil på det, Isak. Vær så snill.”

“Jeg gjør ikke det, Even. Jeg tviler ikke på det. Og jeg er veldig glad i deg og.” Isak hvisket tilbake, øynene hans strålte og leppene hans krøllet seg opp i et digert smil.

Even bøyde seg over bordet og kysset ham, trakk seg litt unna og smilte han også.

“Takk for det du gjorde i natt, Even. Du reddet meg fra meg selv, på en måte.”

Even bare så på ham og smilte. “Og det gjør jeg gjerne om igjen og om igjen, hvis du lar meg...”

 

***

 

Det freste da Isak presset det varme strykejernet ned mot den fuktige skjorta. Han hadde fått grundig opplæring fra Eskild i bunadsskjortestryking, og visste nøyaktig hvordan han skulle gjøre det, eller ikke gjøre det. Hørte Eskilds formanende stemme om å være forsiktig i hodet da han la tuppen av strykejernet mot kragen på skjorta.

Mikael hadde motvillig blitt med Even opp på badet, så Isak var alene nede. Tankene gikk tilbake til natta og nå, når han sto alene ved strykebrettet, kjente han fortsatt på den vonde følelsen fra marerittet, men samtidig var han nå nesten helt sikker nå på at marerittet var bare det - et mareritt - og at det kanskje ikke betydde alt det han hadde tenkt. Kanskje var det noe i fortiden hans som gjorde at han fikk marerittet, men det hadde ingenting med Even å gjøre. Ikke på en dårlig måte iallefall. Kanskje det lyset betydde at han nå var klar for å deale med det som hadde vært, kanskje det var på tide å ta et oppgjør med all dritten han hadde vært gjennom, alt han ikke husket og alt han faktisk husket bare han turte å åpne opp? Kanskje lyset betydde akkurat det som ordtaket sa, at det var et lys i enden av tunnelen, og at hans lys i hans mørke tunnel var Even?

Even.

Even hadde sagt at han var veldig glad i ham. Og Isak hadde sagt det tilbake, det var slett ingen overdrivelse, heller en underdrivelse. Tankene hans kretset ustanselig rundt Even og det de hadde. Og han gledet seg umåtelig til å være sammen med Even og Mikael de neste fem dagene. Etter toget og lekene på barneskolen i morgen skulle de reise avgårde, bare de tre, som en familie.

Familie.

Isak smakte på ordet. Familie. Han hadde ikke mange gode assosiasjoner til ordet. Den familien han hadde vokst opp i fikk ham ikke til å smile eller flomme over av gode minner. Det gav ham heller en vond klump i magen. Isak tenkte på mamma. Det var altfor lenge siden han hadde vært hos henne nå. Han burde tatt seg en tur, sett hvordan det var med henne, kanskje pratet litt med henne dersom hun hadde en god dag. Kanskje fortelle henne om Even og Mikael? Han ristet tankene bort. Ville ikke tenke på mamma akkurat nå.   

De skulle til Tjøme. Isak hadde aldri vært der. Visste ikke mye om stedet, annet enn at det var en øy i Vestfold, utenfor Tønsberg. Og at det stort sett var rikinger som hadde hytte der. Han smilte for seg selv da han tenkte tilbake på samtalen de hadde hatt om hytte og rikinger. Så for seg Mikael, Even og ham på Tjøme, på en strand kanskje, på en kafé, kanskje til og med en restaurant? Kanskje de til og med kunne gå hånd i hånd ute blant folk når de var der. Han kjente det sitret av forventning i hele kroppen da han tenkte på det. Han gledet seg mer enn han noensinne hadde gjort til denne hytteturen.

Skjorten var ferdig strøket og Isak hang den fornøyd opp på en henger. Tok den med seg, gikk opp på badet og hengte den på stanga til dusjkabinettet. Så de to andre hvite, ustrøkne skjortene som hang der og tok dem med seg ned på kjøkkenet. La Mikaels lille, hvite bunadsskjorte på strykebrettet og strøk den møysommelig. Rettet ut alle krøller, presset krage og mansjetter, glattet over ryggen en siste gang før han sa seg fornøyd.

Even sin hvite skjorte holdt han i hendene en stund før han la den på strykebrettet. Så for seg Even med skjorte, slips og mørkeblå dress. Tenkte at flottere mann kunne han nok ikke funnet. Kjente den deilige sitringen i magen da han tenkte på hvordan Even kom til å se ut når han tok på seg den hvite skjorten i morgen, hvordan skjorten kom til å legge seg perfekt rundt kroppen hans, hvordan det hvite stoffet kom til å lyse opp ansiktet hans. Isak ristet litt på hodet, la skjorten ned på brettet og begynte å stryke i det han hørte Evens fottrinn i trappa. Han smilte da han kom inn på kjøkkenet.

“Du trengte ikke å stryke skjorten min da.” Even kom helt bort og gav ham et raskt kyss.

“Jeg veit det, men jeg hadde lyst. Mikael sin er ferdig. Den henger der.” Isak pekte på den ene stolryggen.

“Proff stryking!” Even smilte da han så på den. “Dette har du gjort før.”

“Har vel strøket skjortene mine siden jeg var 16. Fikk grundig opplæring av Eskild, og en stor dose kjeft om jeg gikk med skrukkete skjorte i selskap.” Isak smilte, sendte et stille takk til Eskild en gang til.

“Wow.” Even så på ham. “Begynte å stryke skjortene mine selv for et par år siden jeg. Du vet mamma…” Han lo kort. “Hun mente at når Mikael var over tre burde han se at jeg faktisk klarte det.”

Isak lo. “Du kødder?”

“Nei, dessverre ikke. Strøk ikke en skjorte jeg, før jeg var 24.”

“Noob.”

“Vet det.” Even lo.

“Hva er opplegget i morgen, forresten?” Isak ser på Even mens han stryker den siste biten av ryggen på skjorten.

“Åssen da?” Even ser på ham.

“Nei, hvor skal du og Mikael møte opp og hva skjer egentlig?”

“Vi skal møte opp ved kirken 1145 også går toget fra kirken til skolen, også er det leker og is og pes på skolen fram til 1500.”

“Is og pes faktisk.” Isak lo litt. “Er det noe sted jeg kan stå og se på dere eller? Når dere går i toget, mener jeg.” Isak så på ham, han skulle ikke gå i toget, men kunne gjerne tenke seg å se på dem - og alle de andre barna fra barnehagen selvfølgelig.

“Du kan jo stå ved barneskolen da, så får du sett toget gå inn på plassen, også kan du følge på til slutt. Mange som pleier å gjøre det. Mamma og pappa kommer til å være der også, forresten.”

“Ja? Om det er det som er vanlig så.”

“Det er det." Even trakk pusten. "Men vi kan vel sitte sammen? Inne i skolegården etterpå, mener jeg. Fordi om vi ikke akkurat skal vise at vi er sammen?" Even så faktisk litt usikker ut. "Mamma og pappa kommer også, så det blir ikke bare Mikael, deg og meg, men du må jo også sitte sammen med oss? Du og pappa spiller jo fotball sammen så da er det jo ikke noe rart at du sitter sammen med oss da, er det? Jeg kan melde dem etterpå og si at de skal se etter deg?”

Isak begynte å le av Evens iver etter å få ordnet slik at de kunne sitte sammen. “Du, det høres ut som en perfekt plan, Even. Er med på den altså.” Han satte fra seg strykejernet, dro ut kontakten og tok de to skrittene som var avstanden mellom dem. La hendene rundt livet til hans, så på ham, smilte og lente seg inn og kysset ham. Evens armer var rundt ham med en gang. Holdt ham fast. Kysset ham sultent tilbake.

“Jeg gleder meg til vi kommer til Tjøme jeg. Der kan vi gå hånd i hånd uten at noen bryr seg. Der kan jeg kysse deg akkurat når jeg vil. Der kan jeg stryke deg over ryggen på butikken. Der kan jeg legge armene mine rundt deg fordi om det er folk tilstede. Det skal bli så deilig, Isak.”

Even pratet inn i kysset, og Isak kunne ikke være mer enig. Fem dager med Even på et annet sted. Fem dager med Even helt for seg selv, ja, bortsett fra Mikael da, men han visste jo at de var kjærester, så de trengte jo ikke å skjule seg for ham.

Og når de fem dagene var over, var det ikke to uker igjen en gang. Bare 12 dager til Mikael sluttet i barnehagen. 288 timer. Det var lyset i tunellen. Det var gulroten sin det. Det var lett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at dere leser, skriver kommentarer og trykker på kudos!
> 
> Dere er strålende!
> 
> ❤


	43. Eggepannekaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17.maimorgen for Isak, Even og Mikael.

Lyset som kom inn gjennom glippen i gardinen vekket han sakte. Isak strevde litt for å åpne øynene. Kjente på den deilige følelsen han hadde i kroppen etter en god natts uforstyrret søvn. Kjente armen som lå rundt magen, kjente den varme kroppen som lå tett inntil ryggen. Even hadde lagt seg inntil ham i løpet av natten, for de hadde ikke sovnet slik. Isak krøllet seg litt sammen, presset seg litt bakover, tettere inntil han, presset ryggen og rumpa tett mot magen og skrittet til Even. Armen til Even lå tungt over ham, men Isak kjente fingrene hans bevegde seg forsiktig over magen, noe som tydet på han var i ferd med å våkne.

Isak smilte for seg selv, trykket seg enda litt mer bakover mot Even og Even trakk ham tettere mot seg.

“God morgen” Even mumlet i nakken hans, kysset ham forsiktig på halsen mens hånden hans strøk forsiktig over magen, over brystkassa, ned over magen igjen, over navlen, Isak kjente en fingertupp stryke sakte langs linningen på bokseren. kjente sitringen i skrittet, det rykket litt i den morgenstive pikken. Even presset hoftene framover mot rumpa hans, og Isak kunne kjenne at Even hadde det på samme måte som ham.

“God morgen” Isak gryntet fornøyd. Fingrene til Even snek seg under linningen i bokseren og strøk forsiktig nedover mot lysken og på innsiden av låret hans. Fingrene var bare så vidt nær ham, forsiktige, langsomme bevegelser, som om Even var redd for at han ikke skulle få lov.

“Sovet godt?” Even kysset nedover halsen, ned til skuldra.

“Mmm. Som en stein. Du og?”

“Mmm.” bekreftet Even som fortsatte å plassere små kyss på skulderen og halsen hans, mens han strøk langsomt oppover den halvharde pikken hans med lette fingre, berøringene kjentes nesten ikke, men allikevel kjentes de veldig godt.

Isak slapp ut et lite stønn, “Even, du? Du tror ikke at Mikael…”

“...kommer til å komme hoppende inn hvert øyeblikk?” Even klukket i nakken hans. “Jo.” Han fortsatte med å kysse ham i nakken.“Men du er så deilig, jeg klarer ikke å la vær.” Isak smilte, hva annet kunne han gjøre når den deilige mannen bak ham sa sånne ting?

I samme øyeblikk hørte de tassende skritt i gangen, og døra til soverommet ble åpnet forsiktig, og en stemme sa halvhøyt.

“Pappa? Isak? Er dere våkne?”

Even dro til seg hånda, kysset Isak saftig på halsen og mumlet,“Vi får fortsette i kveld,” og satte seg litt opp. Isak kjente ordene som elektriske støt ned mot skrittet og opp i hjertet, opp i ansiktet og gjorde ham varm og helt sikkert rød. Mumlet et lavt, sammenbitt, “Even!” før han hørte stemmen fra døra igjen.

“Pappa! Isak! Dere må våkne!” Stemmen var ikke halvhøy lenger, den var høy.

Even satte seg opp. “Vi er våkne, Mikael. Kom hit du.” Han rakte ut hånden mot Mikael, som krabbet opp i senga og plasserte seg midt mellom dem, som den naturligste ting i verden. Isak dyttet dyna litt godt rundt egne hofter, hadde ikke lyst til at teltbokseren skulle være på fullt display.

“Skal vi spise frokost snart?” Mikael så på Even, hele ansiktet hans strålte av forventning for dagen.

“Ja, vi skal det, men det er litt tidlig enda?” Even rufset han i håret før han la seg ned på puta igjen, og dro Mikael med seg. “Vi har akkurat våknet, vi kan bare ligge her og slappe av litt til.”

Mikael strittet imot og satte seg opp på knærne og så på begge to der han satt midt imellom dem.“Jammen pappa! Det er 17.mai. Vi skal spise frokost, pynte oss og gå i tog. Vi skal på skolen og være med på lekene, jeg skal spise sikkert 20 is, leke med Oliver,  Det blir så gøy!” Ordene gikk nesten i ball for Mikael.

Isak måtte smile, den deilige, barnslige iveren til Mikael smittet nesten over på ham. Han kunne ikke huske at han selv hadde vært så ivrig på 17.mai da han var liten, men nå hadde ikke de hatt frokosttradisjon eller andre tradisjoner på 17.mai, da. Hadde ikke hatt noen tradisjoner den dagen heller.  

Isak kjente at han delte Mikael sin barnslige iver og glede over denne dagen allerede, så han skumpet borti ham og smilte.

“Kom igjen, Mikael. Vi står opp og begynner på frokosten. Så kan pappa ligge her og drunte litt til?”

Mikael så på ham med store øyne. “Skal du lage frokost, Isak?”

Isak holdt på å begynne å le, men klarte å spille alvorlig og litt fornærmet. “Ja, selvfølgelig skal jeg det. Jeg klarer å dekke bord og skjære brød iallefall.”

Mikael smilte. “Men vi skal jo ha eggerøre og bacon også. Kan du det?”

“Bacon skal jeg klare å steke, men eggerøre - tja. Om du vil ha svart eggerøre, eller eggepannekake så kan jeg det.”

“Eggepannekake?” Mikael ser på ham.

“Ja, jeg skulle lage eggerøre en gang, men glemte å røre, så da ble det eggepannekake.”

Mikael lo, og Isak hørte Even humre i bakgrunnen. “Kanskje pappa skal lage eggerøre?” Mikael fniste mens han sa det.

“Har du ikke noen tro på at jeg klarer det?” Isak fortsatte å spille fornærmet, klarte det så vidt.

“Nei!” Mikael var kontant og da klarte ikke Isak lenger å holde seg og begynte å le han også.

“Du har faktisk helt rett, Mikael. Jeg skal ikke lage eggerøre. Men hadde satt pris på om du og pappa kunne lært meg det da?”

Mikael så på Even. “Pappa, du er nødt til å stå opp sammen med oss, for du må lære Isak å lage eggerøre. Så kan vi overraske deg med eggerøre til frokost en gang, vet du!”

Even så på Mikael også på Isak. “Det er jo et tilbud jeg ikke kan avslå. Så jada, jeg skal stå opp jeg og. Masekopp!” Even skjøv seg opp, la seg over Mikael og kilte ham så Mikael hikstet av latter.

**

Even viste Isak en oppslått bok der overskriften på siden var “Eggerøre á la Næsheim”. Han hadde tatt ut både egg, rømme, salt, pepper, en skål og visp og satt det på benken, rakte Isak stekepannen han akkurat hadde tatt ut fra skapet. “Her er oppskriften, ingredienser og utstyr.”

Isak så på ham, så på boka og så på Even igjen. “Serr? Du mener ikke at jeg skal lage den eggerøren i dag?”

“Jo, hvorfor ikke? Jeg står jo her og er klar til å hjelpe deg.”

“Men, Even. Jeg er skikkelig dårlig på dette. Vi kan ikke ha katastrofeeggerøre på 17.mai!”

“Det blir ikke katastrofe når jeg står her vet du.” Even gikk bort til ham og la armene rundt ham og klemte han.

“Du må øve, Isak!” Mikael så alvorlig på ham. “Det er ingen som klarer ting uten å øve. Også må du konfirmere deg!”

Even humret inn i halsgropa til Isak, strøk han nedover ryggen, ned på rumpa og mumlet. “Hører du, Isak. Du må konfirmere deg.”

Isak kunne ikke annet enn le litt han også. “Okey, så skal jeg prøve. Og jeg skal **_konsentrere_ ** meg. Lover.” Så Even inn i øynene og hvisket strengt; “Men da må du la det der være!” han tok hendene til Even bestemt bort fra rumpa si, snudde seg rundt og rettet kjapt på buksa. Han kunne høre Evens humring bak seg enda, ristet lett på hodet og bøyde seg over boka.  

Etter å ha leste oppskriften sikkert fem ganger, startet han med å knekke eggene i en bolle. Vispet de sammen med rømme, salt og pepper. So far so good, tenkte han og fortsatte. Even sto ved siden av ham og så på.

“Du klarer dette, vet du. Det viktigste nå er at du må huske på å røre hele tiden når du har helt eggeblandingen i panna.” Even smilte, satte på stekeovnen og startet med å dele bacon og legge det på stekebrettet.

Mikael hadde dekket bordet og var i gang med å dele vannmelon og mango. Isak klarte ikke å la vær å tenke på hvor imponert han var over ferdighetene til Mikael på kjøkkenet. Noe var definitivt på grunn av at Mikael hadde fått vært med Even på kjøkkenet helt siden han kunne holde en kniv, men noe måtte være både genetisk og noe måtte være talent. Og han selv hadde ingen av delene. Men han kunne jo _konfirmere_ og øve da. Lo litt for seg selv mens han tenkte på Mikaels ord og rørte i eggeblandingen i panna.

“Hva ler du av?” Even dyttet ham forsiktig i siden.

“Jeg konfirmerer meg.” Isak stirret i stekepanna mens han kjente det boblet i magen og han hørte Even humre mens han skar bacon.

“Så bra da! Bare husk å røre i eggerøra hele tiden!”

“Ja, fikser dette jeg ass!” Isak så på eggeblandingen i stekepanna som faktisk begynte å minne om eggerøre. “Når vet jeg at den er ferdig?” Han så bort på Even.

“Tenker du kan ta den av nå jeg. Det der ser jo faktisk veldig bra ut!”

“Takk!” Isak kjente seg faktisk litt stolt i det han helte eggerøra over i en bolle og Mikael kom bort til ham, så oppi bollen, så på Isak og så opp i bollen igjen. “Wow, Isak. Du klarte det jo!” Mikael så oppriktig overrasket ut, og Isak begynte å le.

“Takk, Mikael. Selvfølgelig klarte jeg det!” Han så på begge to, og begge to begynte å le.

***

“Forbanna slipsknute” Even bannet lavt for seg selv foran speilet i gangen. Det var fjerde gangen han prøvde å knyte det jævla slipset nå, men enten ble det for langt ellers så ble det for kort, ellers ble ikke knuten noe fin, ellers… “Faen” han mumlet for seg selv.

“Skal jeg hjelpe deg?” Isak kom bak ham, og Even snudde seg.

Og ble stående og gape.

For fuck, så fin han var. Bunaden - eller Oslodrakten da - satt som støpt på ham, han var strålende vakker faktisk, med de lyse krøllene som kranset hodet hans, det gyldne skjerfet og den gyldne og brune vesten matchet fargen på håret hans samtidig som de også fremhevet det gule i øynene hans og gjorde det grønne enda grønnere. Øynene hans ble på en måte enda mer skinnende. Og formen på vesten gjorde at den satt perfekt rundt skuldre og bryst og fremhevet akkurat det den skulle. Buksene satt perfekt over både rumpe og lår.  Even kjente at han ikke klarte å lukke munnen. Kjente at det boblet i magen, hvem lurte han? Det boblet ikke bare i magen, det boblet og kriblet over alt.

“Fy faen så fin du er!” Det bare glapp ut og han tok de to skrittene som skilte dem, tok ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine og kysset ham. “Du er faen meg den fineste mannen i universet, tror jeg.”

“Eh, takk.” Isak så på ham, smilte. “Men jeg tror du tar feil.”  Isak tok slipset ut av hendene hans, knøt det raskt i en perfekt slipsknute, dro det over hodet hans, strammet slipset og la ned skjortekragen. La hendene på kinnene hans og kysset ham. “Det er nemlig du som er det. Universets fineste mann. Sorry, avstemningen lukket, du vant!”

Even lo. “Noen har juksa i den avstemningen ass.”

“Definitivt ikke.” Isak strøk ham sakte over kinnet. “Jeg har overvåket. Ingen tvil. Overlegen seier. Til deg.”

Even slo armene rundt ham og begravde nesen ned i halsgropen hans. “Samma hva du sier, jeg har rett.” Plasserte små kyss på halsen til Isak. “Men vi er nødt til å komme oss avgårde!” Fant munnen hans, kysset ble dypere enn han hadde tenkt, og han kjente det kriblet i hele systemet - igjen. Pokker at det var lenge til kvelden.

Han tok seg sammen,  rettet seg opp og så inn i stua. “Mikael? Kommer du? Vi må dra.”

“Kommer!” Mikael kom løpende i den blå og sølvfargede festdrakten sin. Han var veldig fin han også.

Bortsett fra joggeskoene.

“Mikael.” Even sukket. “Du MÅ ha på penskoene dine i dag. Det er 17.mai.”

“Jeg fant de ikke.” Mikael så på ham med troskyldige blå øyne.

“Du fant de ikke? Jeg satte de jo på golvet under festdrakten din jo. På rommet ditt.”

“Så de ikke jeg.” Mikael så på Isak og smilte forsiktig.

Even tok trappa opp i få steg, fant penskoene  på rommet til Mikael og løp ned igjen. “Se her, her er de.”

“Åååå, pappaaaa. Jeg vil jo ikke ha på de. De er vonde, stive, dumme, teite. Kan jeg ikke gå i joggesko da, vææææær så pliiiis, pappa?”

“Mikael, det er 17.mai. Du må ha på pensko. Du kan ikke gå i festdrakt og joggesko.”

“Men pappaaaa. Åååå.”

“Da får vi bli hjemme da? Ser du,” Even pekte både på Isak og seg selv, “både Isak og jeg har pensko også.”

“Jammen….”

“Mikael.” Even så strengt på ham. “Det er ikke noe jammen. Du tar på deg pensko, ellers får Isak dra alene og vi blir hjemme. På 17.mai.”

Det ble helt stille i gangen. Isak så på ham, så på Mikael, ansiktet til Isak var helt uttrykksløst. Even likte det ikke og han likte ikke å si sånn til Mikael, for egentlig var det bare en dum, tom trussel, men samtidig så ville han ikke gi seg på pensko. Ikke på 17.mai. Mikael stirret på ham, mørk i blikket, trassen, så opp på Isak som om han forventet å få hjelp derifra, men Isak gav ham heldigvis ingenting.

“Men, pappaaaa.”

“Pensko eller hjemme? Ditt valg.” Even prøvde å være stødig i stemmen, men inni seg banket hjertet raskt. Hvorfor måtte Mikael trasse på dette akkurat nå, i dag? Når de hadde hatt en så fin morgen. Mikael stirret fortsatt på ham, og Isak sto der, Even så han var usikker, visste ikke helt hvor han skulle se, eller hva han skulle gjøre. Isak hadde sikkert hatt tusen andre måter å gjøre dette på. Hadde sikkert milevis med erfaring fra jobben om hvordan få trassige seksåringer til å gjøre ting de ikke hadde lyst til. Even så på Isak, prøvde å signalisere med øynene at han trengte hjelp, og han skjønte det virker det som.

“Mikael?” Isak satte seg på huk ved siden av ham. “Jeg kan hjelpe deg å ta på penskoene hvis du vil?”

Mikael flytter blikket fra Even til Isak. Stirret på Isak, opp på Even igjen og tilbake på Isak. Even talte sekundene. Det kjentes ut som en liten evighet før Mikael så ned på Isak igjen og nikket forsiktig.

Isak tok tak i det ene beinet til Mikael og dro av ham joggeskoen. Mikael stakk beinet nedi penskoen og Isak knyttet lissene. Så gjorde han det samme med den andre. Mikael så furtent opp på Even før han snudde seg rundt, lukket opp utgangsdøren, gikk ut og smelte den igjen etter seg.

“Puh!” Even så på Isak som hadde reist seg opp. “Tusen takk, Isak.”

Isak lente seg fram, strøk håret bort fra panna hans og smilte. “Du, ikke noe å takke for. Har litt erfaring med seksåringer veit du.”

“Ja, jeg skjønner jo det. Jeg er helt fersk på seksåringer. Har bare ett års erfaring med femåringer.” Han smilte og Isak begynte å le.

“Pappajobben er en jobb uten utdannelse og i stadig forandring. Ungene kommer jo ikke akkurat med bruksanvisning” Isak lente seg inntil ham, tok tak i nakken hans og dro ham ned til seg og kysset ham. “Syns du klarer deg strålende jeg.”

Even la armene rundt ham. Kysset ham tilbake, men ikke lenge, for ytterdøra smalt opp og Mikael ropte:

“Kommer dere eller? Skal vi ikke feire 17.mai?” Stemmen hans var glad og sprudlende igjen, og Even kjente at Isak lo stille ned i skuldra hans, og han måtte le litt selv også. Snakk om humørforandringer. Var jo som å ha en tenåring i huset.

“Vi kommer.” Even lo.

Mikael sto og så på dem der de sto med armene rundt hverandre. Han sukket, himlet med øynene og sa oppgitt. “Det er 17. mai. Dere trenger vel ikke å kline hele tiden vel?” Også snudde han på hælene og gikk ut igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at dere fortsatt leser altså! 17.mai er en stor dag, og den er ikke over enda. Kommer to 17.maikapitler til... :-)
> 
> Kommentarene dere skriver gjør meg så utrolig glad! Tusen, tusen takk! 
> 
> ❤


	44. Kun Evens skyld

Lyden  fra 17.maitoget kom nærmere og nærmere, og Isak så seg rundt på alle de festpyntede menneskene som hadde samlet seg foran skoleporten. Han hadde møtt Liv og Anders rett etter at Even og Mikael hadde gått mot kirken der toget startet og sto nå sammen og ventet på toget. Liv hadde fortalt ham hvilken rute toget gikk og hva som skjedde etterpå.

Barnehagen skulle gå etter ungdomsskolen, og Isak visste jo at de kom med egen fane, så han skulle klare å se dem. Han regnet egentlig med at Mikael og Oliver kom til å bære den, om de ikke hadde blitt slitne underveis. Han hadde fortalt det til Anders og Liv, og Liv var allerede klar med kameraet. Isak var litt mer tilbakeholden. Han trodde ikke han skulle ta noen bilder. Hvorfor skulle han det liksom? Ta bilder av barnehagebarna han hadde jobbet med i knappe fire uker? Nei. Men han fikk sikkert kopiere et par bilder av Liv, det var han helt sikker på.

Det var en litt rar følelse å stå der og vente på toget. Han husket noen av sine egne barndoms 17.maier, der han hadde gått sammen med klassen sin, smilt og ropt hurra. Mange ganger hadde mormor vært med ham, og det hadde vært så moro å vinke til mormor fra toget. Hun hadde alltid smilt og vinket tilbake. Pappa hadde aldri vært med. Mamma? Han kunne ikke huske om hun hadde vært med noen gang, det kunne godt hende. Men han husket mormor.

Anders tok ham forsiktig på skulderen og dro Isak ut av minnene.“Reiser dere på hytta rett etter lekene?” Han spurte lavt, heldigvis.

Isak så på ham, og han smilte. “Ja, det er det som er planen.”

“Lurt. Da slipper dere den verste trafikken. Det er sikkert mange som skal reise avgårde i kveldinga ettersom det er langhelg nå. Bare dere kommer dere gjennom Oslo, så er mye gjort.”

“Ja, hvor lang tid tar det å kjøre ned?”

“Tja, er det ikke for mye trafikk så går det på knappe tre timer.”

“Ikke verre?”

“Neida, det går unna på E18 nedover Vestfold..”

“Sant det. Eller, gjør det det? Jeg vet jo ikke jeg. Har aldri vært nedover der.” Isak så i bakken.

“Ikke? Da burde du glede deg. Det er flott der nede.” Anders la hånden på skulderen hans og så på ham. “Håper dere får kosa dere ordentlig. Og der er det ingen som kjenner dere heller. Tenker det bli bra?”

“Det er det vi satser på.” Isak kjente han ble litt flau over det Anders sa, men samtidig var det jo det Even og han hadde snakket om også. At å reise dit ble som å komme til et fristed.Der de kunne være kjærester hele tiden uten å bekymre seg for at noen kunne se dem.

De norske flaggene i flaggborgen nærmet seg, og Isak flyttet seg litt nærmere Anders og Liv. Det kom fler og fler folk til, og han hadde ikke lyst til å miste dem i folkemengden. Trommene spilte opp til ny marsj, og korpset startet å spille i det de gikk forbi dem og inn i skolegården. Musikken gav gjenklang i bygningene sammen med alle hurraropene til unger og ungdommer.

Alle barneskoleelevene gikk først, så ungdommene og tilslutt kom barnehagen. Isak så fanen, og som han trodde; det var Mikael og Oliver som bar den. Isak kjente på den litt rare følelsen av stolthet når han så Mikael 17.mai-pyntet MED pensko og med fanen i hendene og verdens største glis da blikkene deres møttes. Han ble faktisk litt rørt der han sto. Måtte svelge en ekstra gang, og når han løftet blikket og møtte Evens, måtte han blunke flere ganger og lot som han hostet, slik at han kunne løfte hånden opp til ansiktet og stryke bort det fuktige som hadde samlet seg i den ene øyekroken.

Skolegården var stappfull av folk. Unger løp rundt, foreldre og besteforeldre, tanter, onkler og alle andre, pyntet på den store dagen, myldret som i en maurtue. Isak skimtet korpset i enden av plassen og speidet etter Even og Mikael, men til ingen nytte. Det var håpløst å prøve å finne dem nå. Han hadde egentlig mer enn nok med å ikke miste Anders og Liv av synet, der de brøytet seg vei over plassen og bort til noen campingstoler og et bord som sto ved en vegg.

“Egne stoler og bord.” Anders smilte til ham. “Vi pleier å sitte her borte, har gjort det siden Mikael begynte i barnehagen og var med og feiret 17.mai for første gang.”

Isak smilte og nikket. Tradisjon. Enda en 17.maitradisjon i den Bech Næsheimske familie han fikk ta del i. Han så at de hadde tatt med fem stoler også, og ble rørt - igjen. Inkludert. Tatt med. Fikk være en del av tradisjonen deres. Allerede.

Mormor og han hadde ofte prøvd å få seg plass på en av trebenkene i skolegården da han var liten. Ellers så hadde de satt seg på trappa. Det hadde gått fint det. Isak kjente at han ble litt trist når han tenkte på det. Mormor og han hadde alltid vært alene. Det hadde ikke vært mange som hadde kommet bort til dem, var sjelden noen som hadde snakket med dem. Det hadde vært litt tilfeldig alt sammen, når de kom, hvor de satt, hvor lenge de hadde blitt. Noen ganger hadde de dratt tidlig, andre ganger hadde de blitt helt til det var slutt. Han sukket litt, og kjente at han ble glad av det han opplevde nå. For dette var så mye bedre. Dette var tradisjon. Familie. Planlagt.

Han ble rykket ut av tankene sine.

“Slå deg ned.” Liv smilte til ham. “Even og Mikael kommer bort når korpset er ferdig med å spille og tale for dagen er unnagjort.” Hun dro opp en kaffekanne og kopper. “Kaffe?”

Isak så på henne, stappet minnene litt bakover i hodet, og nikket. “Jatakk.” Brettet ut en campingstol og satte seg ned. Så utover alle folkene, så på Liv og Anders som smilte, de begynte å småprate og inkluderte han i samtalen med en gang. Isak kunne ikke la vær å speide etter Even mens de pratet, men kunne fortsatt ikke se ham. De pratet videre, var uansett vanskelig å høre talen for dagen så langt unna, så det gjorde liksom ikke noe om de ikke fulgte med. Og Isak følte ikke at han trengte seg på, følte ikke at han ikke hørte hjemme her. Tvert imot.

Etter “Ja vi elsker” brøt folkemengden rundt korpset opp, og det ble igjen et mylder av unger rundt på plassen. De løp rundt og ropte og lo, og Isak dro kjensel på en lang skikkelse som kom mot dem med en mye kortere småløpende etter. Even løftet hånden og vinket til dem, og Isak tok seg i det og klarte å holde seg fra å reise seg, ble sittende. Hadde egentlig vært på vei opp for å møte ham og gi ham en klem, men kom plutselig på at han ikke skulle det. Kunne ikke det. Ikke nå.

“Her sitter dere jo.” Even smilte til dem, tok en campingstol og satte seg vedsiden av Isak. Litt nærme kanskje, men det var ikke altfor nærme, så det gikk bra. Og var helt greit for Isak. Even bøyde seg fram og hvisket. “Går det bra?”

“Jada.” Isak smilte til ham. “Liv og Anders har tatt godt vare på meg.”

“IIIISAK!!” Stemmen til Mikael hørtes over de fleste andre. “Så du meg i toget eller? Jeg og Oliver bærte fanen kjempelangt. Det var råtungt, men vi klarte det!”

Isak måtte le. “Jeg så dere, Mikael. Dere var kjempeflinke.”

“Pappa? Kan jeg få penger til is? Og brus? Kiosken er åpen. Vær så snill, pappa?”

Even så på ham og sukket lett. “Jada, du skal få penger. Stikker du bort og kjøper selv?”

“Jada.” Mikael sto med hånden utstrakt og ventet på penger, og Even gav ham en hundrelapp.

“Stå fint i køen da, og kom tilbake hit etterpå.”

“Jada, pappa! Takk!” Også løp han avgårde.

“Skal jeg bli med ham?” Liv så på Even og var på vei opp av stolen.

“Neida, han klarer det selv, mamma. Det går fint. Han er jo seks år.” Even lente seg tilbake og tok en slurk av kaffekoppen.

“Er dere pakket og klare eller?” Anders så på Even og Isak kvapp til av spørsmålet, men det var jo egentlig ikke sånn at de rundt dem kunne reagere på det,  spørsmålet var jo egentlig uskyldig. Ingen kunne jo vite hvem det spørsmålet var rettet til - Even og Mikael skulle jo på hytta, og det kunne jo like gjerne være de Anders refererte til når han sa “dere”.

“Ja, vi pakket ferdig i går kveld. Bare å komme seg hjem og ut av finstasen så setter vi kursen mot Tjøme.” Even smilte. Bilen til Even sto fullpakket og klar i garasjen, det var bare maten som var igjen inne.

“Dere kommer til å være der nede i sekstida da. Så deilig.”  Anders smilte.

“Ja, det blir deilig.” Even gløttet bort på ham, smilte forsiktig, og Isak smilte tilbake. Det skulle bli veldig deilig.

“Jeg snakket med vaktmesteren i går, han skulle sette på vannet og litt varme. Regner egentlig ikke med at det trengs så mye varme med det været som er nå om dagen, men det er godt med litt lunk på badet om ikke annet.” Anders fortsatte, og Even nikket.

“Takk, pappa. Det var veldig fint.. Regner med vi må ordne litt der etter vinteren, for dere har ikke vært der dere?”

“Nei, vi har ikke vært der siden vi stengte i fjor høst. Så hvis dere kanskje får klipt gresset, så er det fint. Kanskje rigge til i utestuen?”

“Det skal vi fikse.” Even dyttet kneet sitt borti Isak sitt, og Isak nikket. De kunne vel fikse det. Klippe gresset var vel ikke noen stor oppgave, regnet han med.

“Hvis det er greit, tenkte vi kanskje vi kunne komme ned en tur på lørdag? Vi reiser hjem igjen på kvelden altså, men kanskje vi kunne gått ut og spist ett sted?”

Even så på ham og Isak tenkte raskt. Det var vel ikke noe i veien for det. Kunne vært hyggelig å få Anders og Liv på besøk, så han nikket forsiktig og Even svarte. “Jada, det er bare hyggelig det.”

 

 

“Hei Isak!” Isak skvatt litt og snudde seg rundt etter lyden, og tre par små seksåringsøyne så på ham.

“Hei Oliver, hei Lise og hei Jon.” Isak så på dem, festpyntet og fine. “Så fine dere er da. Har dere det gøy?”

Alle tre nikket ivrig, Jon viste frem isen han spiste på, og Oliver hadde en sjokolade. Lise så på de to andre barna før hun så tilbake på Isak. “Hvorfor sitter du sammen med pappa’n til Mikael?”

Isak nølte et lite sekund. “Fordi farfaren til Mikael spurte om jeg ville sitte sammen med dem.” Han så bort på Anders som nikket.

“Isak og jeg spiller fotball sammen, og ettersom han ikke kjenner så mange her enda, så spurte jeg om han ville sitte med oss så han slapp å sitte alene.”

Isak nikket. “Jeg har jo nesten akkurat flyttet hit vet du.”

“Å.” Lise så på ham, før hun så mot Even. “Hvor er Mikael?”

“Han gikk for å kjøpe is tror jeg.” Even pekte i retning kiosken.

“Vi skal spørre om han vil leke med oss.”

“Det syns jeg dere skal. Det var en god ide.” Even smilte til dem og de tre ungene løp av gårde. Isak så på Anders og nikket. “Takk!”

Anders lo kort. “Bare hyggelig. Er nok redd det ikke blir bare med den ene gangen i dag.”

“Nei, du kan så si. Skal bli deilig når sommer’n kommer gitt.” Isak sukket, og Even løftet hånda, som for å legge den over hans, men så kom han nok på at det ikke gikk, så han la den ned i fanget sitt igjen.

“Tjøme blir bra.” Mumlet han og gned fingrene mot hverandre som for å holde dem for seg selv. “Tjøme blir veldig bra.” Og Isak kunne ikke annet enn være helt enig.

 

Isak så Magnus komme med lange, litt tunge skritt over plassen. Dyttet Even forsiktig i beinet og nikket mot ham, og Even nikket også. Isak var ikke helt trygg på hva Magnus kunne finne på å si, så han stålsatte seg litt.

“Halla, Isak. Even. Anders og Liv. Gratulere med dagen!”

“Jo, gratulerer med dagen, Magnus. Alt bra?” Isak så på ham og de andre hilste muntert gratulerer med dagen til Magnus også. “Du kan sikkert sette deg litt, Mikael er og kjøper is.” Isak pekte på den ledige stolen.

“Takkass. Joda, alt bra. Men 17.mai er litt pes da.”

“Å? Syns det har vært skikkelig fint jeg.” Isak så på ham.

“Ja, men du var jo ikke ute i går da. Kom ikke hjem før fem i dag tidlig, og litt trøtt kan du si. Men måtte jo opp og se toget da.”

“Helt om natta, helt om dagen, Magnus!” Isak ristet litt på hodet av ham.

“Joa, men dere burde jo blitt med ut i går.”

“Næh.. frista ikke.” Isak dro på det, så på Even før han så på Magnus igjen. “Deilig å ikke være fyllesyk på 17.mai for en gangs skyld.”

“Hah, hadde ikke han der kapra deg, så er jeg sikker på at jeg hadde fått deg med på en grøftefyll i går.” Magnus var litt høyrøstet, pekte på Even og Isak kvapp til. Så seg kjapt rundt.

“Magnus.” han hvisket med sammenbitte tenner. “Ikke.Si.Det.Så.Høyt.”

“Å, sorry, Isak. Glemte meg.” Magnus slo seg for munnen.

“Skjønner det ass.” Isak hadde senket stemmen. “Men please, Magnus.”

“Seff. Sorry!” Han trakk pusten. “Blir du med ut og spiser i kveld eller? Finne på noe etterpå? Er jo fri i morgen også.”

“Nei, har planer.” Isak smilte.

“Serr?” Magnus så på ham.

“Helt. Skal på hyttetur.”

Magnus gapte litt, rynket panna og så på ham, så på Even og tilbake på Isak igjen, før smilet bredte seg sakte over ansiktet hans.

“Ja. Hørte noen snakket om hyttetur på Tjøme i barnehagen i går ja. Fett da. Dere får kose dere. Men snart, snart skal jeg ha deg med ut, Isak!”

“Jada, Magnus. Jeg skal bli med deg ut engang. Lover!”

“Kult. Men jeg må nesten stikke. Søstra mi er på besøk hos mutter’n. Kommer fra Oslo. Med en haug med unger. Må leke litt onkel. Snakkes Isak!”

“Ja, vi snakkes! Kos deg videre i dag!”

Magnus strenet avgårde og Isak ble sittende og riste på hodet. “Magnus ass.”  

Anders smilte. “Ja, han sier det meste rett ut han.”

“Det kan du trygt si. Godt han ikke fikk sagt no’ mer og no’ litt høyere!” Isak himlet med øynene.

“Åssen går det på jobben da?”

“Nei, der går det greit. Heldigvis. Han…” Isak kom ikke lenger før en stemme brøt inn i samtalen - igjen.

“Halla Even! Åssen går det?”

Isak så opp påat pappa’n til Oliver som sto bak Even. Han hadde lagt hendene på skuldrene til Even og klemte dem. Even snudde seg rundt og smilte opp til ham.

“Halla Thomas. Joda, 17.mai er fin den. Gratulerer med dagen, forresten!”

“Ja, gratulerer til dere alle!” Thomas smilte, dumpet ned i den ledige stolen. “Fint å se deg og Isak. Hører Oliver sier at du og Even er kompiser. Kjente dere hverandre fra før eller? For du har akkurat flytta hit du?”

“Eh… akkurat flytta hit ja.” Isak nikket, lette febrilsk etter noe å si, lot blikket gå fra Thomas til Even og tilbake til Thomas igjen.

“Nei, assa, vi kjente vel ikke hverandre godt, men..” Even mumlet litt før han tok sats “...men jeg visste hvem Isak var da. Fra jeg bodde i Oslo mener jeg.”

“Akkurat, og da ble det bare naturlig å henge sammen med en gang, liksom.” Thomas lot blikket gå fra Even til Isak til Even igjen, det var noe i blikket til Thomas som gjorde han litt usikker og han kjente at det ikke bare var sola som gjorde ham varm i ansiktet akkurat da.

“Eh.. ja…. ja..  Isak kjente jo ikke så mange når han kom flyttende da.” Isak hørte at stemmen til Even var litt ustø, så at han lette etter blikket hans og han klarte å se inn i øynene til Even og nikket svakt.

“Akkurat.” Thomas smilte bredt, bøyde seg litt framover, la hånda på skuldra til Even og sa lavt mens han så på Isak. “Hør, Even. Jeg skal ikke oute dere jeg ass. Men dette er jo bare superhyggelig!”

“Hæ?” Even så forskrekket opp på ham, og bort på Isak som kjente at haka datt ned og pulsen steg.

“Jeg bor to hus bortenfor deg, Even. Og har fått med meg at du har hatt litt mer enn bare kompisbesøk de siste ukene, eller?”

Evens ansikt fikk et lett rosaskjær i kinnene og han la hendene foran ansiktet, dro dem sakte ned og smilet spredte seg sakte i ansiktet hans. Han så bort på Isak som ikke kunne annet enn smile, og han nikket forsiktig.

“Du kan vel ha rett for deg i det, Thomas. Men…”

“Slapp av, begge to. Jeg holder tett. Men jeg må si det at dette er noe av det hyggeligste jeg har hørt på lenge.”

“Ja?” Even så på Isak og smilte, øynene som bare var to streker nå strålte, og Isak tenkte at det var ingen vits i å prøve å nekte, det hadde bare blitt teit. “Vi og egentlig.” Even mumlet det siste mens han fortsatte å smile.

“Men, kan vi grille sammen en kveld i helgen eller?” Thomas så fra den ene til den andre.

“Eh, vi reiser faktisk på hytta i ettermiddag vi. Kommer ikke hjem før på søndag.”

“Ai…” Thomas gliste. “Da må dere kose dere masse! Så tar vi en grillings i juni eller noe sånt!”

“Hadde vært veldig hyggelig!” Even nikket. “Kanskje dere kan ordne barnevakt og komme til oss….. eh… komme bort en kveld? Mikael reiser jo til USA om to uker, blir der i tre uker.”

“Høres supert ut, Even. Vi kommer!” Thomas blunket og smilte til Isak før han så på Even igjen. “Vi kommer gjerne.”

Isak ble litt satt ut av det Even hadde sagt, og tunet litt ut. _“Komme til oss”._ Han hadde sagt det, _“til oss”_. Isak kjente hjertet pumpe litt ekstra, og han kunne ikke la vær å smile. Sommerfuglene i magen var på plass igjen, og så på Even som satt der og smilte, i blå dress, slips, øynene glitret, han var bare så ubeskrivelig fin.

Isak måtte sette seg opp og legge det ene beinet over det andre. Passet seg slett ikke å sitte å få boner nå, midt i skolegården på 17.mai med Liv og Anders på andre siden av bordet. Og bare fordi at Even smilte. Han måtte skjerpe seg. Men det var Evens skyld, det han hadde gjort på morgenen. Det han hadde gjort før frokosten. I gangen før de skulle gå. Isak vurderte et øyeblikk om han måtte gå på do, men tenkte på isbiter og bæsjebleier i stedet. Det pleide å funke.

Tida gikk utrolig fort, og plutselig var leker og loddtrekning over og folk begynte å gå hjem.

“Pappa? Kan vi gå nå, så vi kan reise på hytta?” Mikael dro Even i armen og Isak måtte smile. Mikaels ansikt var full av is og kakerester, festdrakten hang på halv tolv, den ene strømpa hadde sklidd ned, han hadde grønske på begge knærne, jakka hadde han for lengst kastet av seg, vesten var åpen, skjorta hang ut av buksa hele veien rundt og skolissene på begge skoene var åpne.

“Ja, Mikael. Vi skal dra. Det ser ut som du er ferdig med feiringen nå.” Even smilte, tok han i hånda og så på Anders og Liv. “Da stikker vi. Dere får kose dere videre, og hilse til mormor og morfar.”

“Det skal vi.” Liv smilte. “God tur, og kjør forsiktig nedover.”

“Takk, det skal vi.” Even snudde seg, tok Mikael i hånda og begynte å gå og Isak fulgte etter. Verket etter å ta Even i hånden, men holdt seg i skinnet, stappet heller begge hendene ned i bukselommene sine.

Mikael sprang opp i andreetasje med en gang han kom inn døra, og Isak hadde ikke før lukket døra bak dem før han kjente armene til Even ta tak i seg.

“Fy faen, Isak. Dette har jeg lengtet etter i hele dag.” Even dro ham inntil seg og plantet leppene sine på hans. “Du er så jævlig fin, har hatt lyst til å kysse deg helt siden vi gikk ut av døra i formiddag.”

Isak humret, han hadde hatt det likedan. Å sitte å se på Even stråle i skolegården hadde nesten vært uutholdelig. Hadde tatt seg i det mange ganger når han hadde vært på vei til å legge hånda si på låret hans eller ta hånda til Even i sin. Isak kysset Even tilbake med alt han hadde, krøllet fingrene opp i nakken og opp i håret hans og holdt ham tett inntil seg.

“Kliner dere igjen nå?” Mikaels stemme kom fra døråpningen.

Isak snudde seg og så på ham, og Even begynte å le. “Jeg har jo ikke fått kysset Isak siden vi dro hjemmefra jo.”

Mikael himlet med øynene og sukket. “Men skal ikke vi på hytta da? Jeg er klar jeg. Dere kan vel kline der vel?”

Han hadde satt seg ned på gulvet for å ta på seg joggesko, og hadde skiftet til shorts og t-skjorte. Han var superklar.

“Vi skal gå og skifte, Mikael.” Even smilte, tok Isak i hånden og dro ham med seg inn i stua og opp. “For en unge.” Even humret fortsatt da de sto på soverommet og kledde av seg.

“Men jeg skjønner jo at han er ivrig på å komme seg avgårde da.” Isak smilte. “Han har jo gleda seg så.”

“Ja, jeg skjønner det. Men han må jo skjønne at jeg ikke kan la være å kysse deg når du ser så jævla hot ut og?” Even smilte lurt, kom mot ham og la armene rundt livet hans, dro han inntil seg og kysset ham igjen.

“Tror ikke han bryr seg særlig mye om det akkurat.” Isak bøyde seg litt bakover og smilte.

“Nei, du har kanskje rett i det.” Even smilte også, tok et skritt tilbake og begynte å kneppe opp skjorta si. Isak ble stående og se på ham.

Knapp for knapp ble åpnet så den nakne brystkassa åpenbarte seg. Isak hadde lyst til å strekke ut hånden og stryke over den, men lot det være. Fant ut at da kom det iallfall til å ta lengre tid før de fikk dratt. Even dro skjorta ut av buksa og vrengte den av seg. Isak kjente han skalv litt i knærne da Even åpnet beltet, knappen og glidelåsen og begynte å dra av seg dressbuksa, måtte snu seg bort og heller begynne å ta av seg drakten sin. Kjente det banket i pikken igjen. Faen ass. At det ikke skal gå an å kle av seg sammen med Even uten å få boner. Han smiler for seg selv. Dytter på pikken for som for å snakke til den, få den ned.

Plutselig kjente han armene til Even rundt livet, hendene hans gled over brystet hans, ned over magen og utenpå bokseren.

“Hei.” Even mumlet med den dype stemmen i nakken hans.

“Det er din skyld.” Isak mumlet han også. “Du startet dette på morgenen i dag. Har ikke klart å ikke tenke på det siden.”

“Så fint da.” Even tok tak i pikken hans utenpå bokseren, bevegde hånda opp og ned mens han presset hoftene sine fram mot rumpa til Isak og Isak kjente at Even var like hard.

“Fint?” Isak snudde seg brått rundt, la armene rundt nakken hans. “Vi har tre timer i bil med sønnen din foran oss. Hvordan kan du mene at det er fint å sitte med boner i tre timer?”

“Fordi det blir ekstra deilig i kveld når Mikael har lagt seg.” Even kysset ham hardt på munnen og Isak gav etter. Kysset tilbake, lot tunga stryke over leppene hans og åpnet munnen for Even. Kjente tunga hans gli over leppene, lirket seg inn og møtte tungen hans. Det var så deilig å stå sånn og kysse Even. Kjenne smaken hans, lukten, kjenne kroppen hans….

“PAPPA!!!” De hørte ropet nedenfra.

“Shitt, pokker, vi må nok gå.” Even trakk seg bort, men kom tilbake og kysset ham tre ganger til før han rev seg løs for siste gang, og Isak vekslet mellom å ønske at de ikke måtte dra, samtidig som han gledet seg veldig til turen.

“Ja, vi må det.” Han sukket.

“Vi fortsetter på hytta. Når vi har fått Mikael i seng.”

“Det kan du banne på at vi gjør.” Isak så på ham, snudde seg, vrikket litt på rumpa og Even begynte å le lavt.

“Jeg banner allerede.” Isak så at Even smilte mens han tok på seg shorts og t-skjorte, strevde litt med å få igjen glidelåsen over bulen i bokseren.

Isak humret for seg selv, det var Evens skyld. Kun Evens skyld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17.mai er en lang dag, og er langt fra over enda. Tror jammen meg det blir to kapitler til for dagen jeg. De må jo komme seg ned til Tjøme, og det må jo skje litt der også.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Tusen tusen takk for at dere leser og for alle de fine kommentarene jeg får!  
> Setter utrolig stor pris på dem, og blir velsig veldig glad for hver og en :-)
> 
> ❤


	45. Du må love meg to ting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta på roadtrip til Tjøme - lang tur blir litt langt kapittel...

Turen sørover gikk unna. De hadde kommet seg kjapt gjennom Oslo, og på E18 var det lite biler og høy fartsgrense. Trær, åkrer, bondegårder og spredt bebyggelse forsvant bak dem etter Drammen, de passerte skilt med stedsnavn Isak ikke hadde hørt om, og noen han hadde hørt om. Mikael skrålte med på musikken Even hadde satt på og Isak pustet rolig, lente seg lenger og bakover i setet og kjente at han slappet ordentlig av. Ble borte i sine egne tanker en stund igjen, tenkte litt på hvor ulik denne dagen hadde vært i forhold til hvordan han selv hadde feiret 17.mai som barn.

Det hadde liksom vært bare han og mormor. Ja, selvfølgelig hadde han hatt venner som han hadde lekt med, Jonas for eksempel, men det hadde ikke vært noen til stede sånn som Even hadde vært med Mikael i dag. Vært med ham på lekene, heiet på ham,  pratet med de andre foreldrene, hatt ham på fanget, tøyset med ham..…

Mormor hadde vært der, men bare sittet på benken eller trappa. Den gangen hadde det vært normalen for Isak, sånn som han hadde det, men han hadde jo skjønt det etterhvert som han ble eldre - og spesielt nå - at ikke alle hadde det sånn. At det faktisk var ganske få som hadde det sånn. Men Isak var ikke bitter, ikke egentlig, mormor hadde jo vært der og 17.mai hadde vært bra hvert år. Men kanskje han var litt lei seg, litt trist?

Han kjente Evens hånd på låret sitt. “Hva tenker du på? Du ble så stille.”

Isak så bort på ham, Even smilte, så skikkelig glad og fornøyd ut.“Neiass, tenkte bare litt på hvordan mine 17.mai’er var da jeg var liten.”

“Å.” Even ble alvorlig. “Ikke noe hyggelig?”

“Joa, det var ikke noe spes som skjedde, var bare det at jeg feiret som regel 17.mai med mormor. Iallfall de 17.mai’ene jeg husker. Var liksom ikke noen flere med.”

“Det høres ut som mormor var et flott menneske, Isak.”

“Hun var det.” Isak tenkte på mormor igjen. Hun hadde vært den stabile i hele oppveksten hans. Mamma hadde ikke blitt ordentlig dårlig før etter mormor døde, men hadde allikevel sjelden vært med på sånne store arrangementer som 17.mai. Da var det mormor som stilte opp.

“Så bra at hun var der da.” Even strøk ham over låret og Isak fanget hånden hans i sin. Flettet fingrene deres sammen og nikket.

“Ja, men det var liksom ikke sånn som dere - eller vi - hadde det i dag da. Det var liksom bare meg og mormor. Samtidig så var det sånn det var. For meg var det vanlig liksom.” Han trakk pusten, så ut av vinduet før han så på Even igjen. “Men det var så fint i dag. Med frokosten, toget, Liv og Anders som var der hele tiden, du som var med Mikael på lekene, alle som kom bort og pratet. Jeg likte det, selv om det var veldig nytt og litt rart å oppleve da.”

“Det kan jeg forstå." Evens tommel strøk over hånda hans. "Vi er jo veldig mye sammen da, mamma, pappa, Mikael og meg. Og det er veldig ålreit, selv om det av og til kan bli litt too much.”

“Har aldri hatt too much jeg.” Isak så ut igjen og sukket, kjente en klump i halsen men presset den bort.

“Unnskyld, Isak. Jeg mente det ikke sånn. Ikke sånn too much.” Even klemte hardt i hånden hans. “Jeg mener bare sånn med mamma og pappa. Som at de vil komme ned på lørdag. Jeg kan godt si nei altså, hvis du syns det er dumt at de kommer.”

“Neida, det går fint. Jeg liker Liv og Anders." Isak pustet litt før han fortsatte. "Liv var forresten veldig stille i dag.”

“Jeg veit. Tror hun tok seg sammen.” Even lo litt, og latteren smittet så Isak måtte smile han også. “Jeg tror kanskje hun var litt redd for å si noe som kunne bli feil.”

“Jah," Isak lo kort. "Men det tok jo Magnus seg av.” Isak ristet på hodet da han tenkte på samtalen med Magnus i skolegården.

“Det har du helt rett i.” Even så på ham. “Men du Isak?”  

“Mmm?”

“Apropos Magnus. Når du snakket med ham, det du sa da, at det var deilig og for en gangs skyld ikke være fyllesyk på 17.mai? Har du pleid å være det?”

Isak så på Even og skjønte med en gang hvor han ville. Isak hadde jo sagt at han aldri ble full og aldri drakk mer enn en to-tre øl. Han smilte kort, ristet på hodet. “Nei, jeg har ikke det. Følte bare jeg måtte si det som var, ja, forventet på en måte. Mange forventer liksom at når man er ung, så skal man være full på 16.mai og komme fyllesyke i toget. Det var bare det. Fordi Magnus snakket om grøftefyll.” Isak sukket igjen og så ut av vinduet, snakket ut i lufta. “Han kommer nok få en kjedelig kveld når jeg skal bli med ham ut.”

Even gløttet bort på ham og smilte forsiktig. “Isak, du trenger vel ikke å late som om du drikker for andre vel?”

“Nei, kanskje ikke. Det var sikkert dumt av meg, men det ble bare sånn.”

“Skjønner det på en måte da. Det er ikke lett å være annerledes. Være den som bremser og ikke drikker mye blant annet. Jeg vet det. Har litt erfaring med det kan du si.”

“Vi får være to om det da.” Isak så på ham og kjente at klumpen i halsen var borte. Den ble erstattet med den deilige følelsen av å ha en, en som var der sammen med ham, og den deilige følelsen boblet rundt i kroppen.

“Passer meg utmerket.” Even så på ham igjen, og smilte det smilet som bredte seg utover hele ansiktet, smilet som gikk helt opp til øynene og gjorde dem nesten usynlige, smilet som var noe av det vakreste Isak kunne huske han hadde sett.

 

Isak så ut av igjen, de kjørte gjennom tunneler og passerte store jorder, avkjørsler, bensinstasjoner og bebyggelse, han så på klokka og i følge Anders sine beregninger burde de være fremme i løpet av en time.  

“Pappa! Skal vi spise på restaurant?”

“Nei, vi gidder ikke det i dag. Vi har masse mat med, vi spiser når vi kommer fram. Bare rundt en time igjen nå. Du er ikke veldig sulten?”

“Neida, men jeg må kanskje tisse snart.”

“Si fra da, om du må, så skal jeg stoppe.” Isak så Evens blikk i bakspeilet og hørte MIkael mumle et lite okey.

 

 

Det var tydelig at de nærmet seg. Isak fulgte med på alle skiltene nedover, stedsnavn han hadde hørt om, som han visste var i nærheten av Tønsberg selv om han aldri hadde vært der. De tok av fra E18 og nå MÅTTE Mikael tisse. Så de stoppet på en bensinstasjon og Mikael sprang inn på do.

“Is?” Even så på Isak og smilte..  

“Ja, det tror jeg er en god ide. Er jo tross alt 17.mai, og tror ikke Mikael har spist de 20 isene han hadde planlagt enda.”

De gikk ut av bilen og idet de møttes foran bilen strakk Even hånda ut mot ham, og Isak tok den. Det kjentes litt skummelt med en gang, men idet den varme hånda til Even omsluttet hans, fingrene flettet seg sammen og de gikk mot bensinstasjonen, var det ikke skummelt i det hele tatt. Bare godt. Even dro i hånda hans, dro han inntil seg, la de sammenflettede hendene deres bak på ryggen hans og gav ham et kyss. Isak smilte, tenkte at det var jo sånn det skulle være. Det var jo sånn det skulle bli hjemme og, etterhvert. Isak så seg kjapt rundt, det var flere mennesker der, men ingen av dem reagerte, ingen av dem så i deres retning en gang. Og det var jo ikke så rart, de kjente jo ingen der.

Inne på bensinstasjonen så de Mikael som sto foran doen og trippet.

“Går det bra, Mikael?” Even rusket ham i håret.

“Jada, det er bare en foran meg nå. Men jeg må skikkelig tisse altså.”

“Det blir din tur snart. Knip igjen. Vil du ha is etterpå?”

“Jah!” Mikael så på Even som om han hadde stilt det dummeste spørsmålet i hele verden.

“Hva slags?”

“Oreois, sånn med skje.”

“Okey. Vi fikser.” Even smilte og Isak så at Mikael så på dem, smilte litt, snudde seg og så på dodøren igjen mens han klemte bena sammen. Det gikk vel an å la unger gå først, tenkte Isak, litt irritert på Mikaels vegne, før han snudde seg og gikk med Even bort til isboksen.

De fant en benk utenfor bensinstasjonen, spiste is og drakk kaffe mens suset fra trafikken hørtes i bakgrunnen. Sola sto fortsatt ganske høyt på himmelen, klokka var ikke mer enn fem, en svak bris rusket i håret til Even og fikk løvet på trærne rundt til å skjelve svakt. Noen måker skrek oppe på himmelen, et par med barnevogn og bikkje passerte bak dem og fire syklister sto klar til å fortsette på treningsturen sin foran dem. To unger løp over asfalten mot et klatrestativ mens det som antageligvis var foreldrene deres satt ved bordet vedsiden av dem og drakk kaffe. Mikael så på ungene som lekte mens isen ble fortært i et imponerende tempo.

“Pappa? Kan jeg leke litt i det klatrestativet før vi kjører?” Han stappet den siste skjeen med is inn i munnen mens han spurte.

“Ja, det kan du. Men det blir ikke lenge, for jeg har veldig lyst til å kjøre snart. Har så lyst til at vi skal komme oss ut til hytta fortest mulig.”

“Okey!” Han spratt opp fra bordet og skulle til å løpe bort.

“Mikael?” Isak stoppet ham. “Se her, ta dette og tørk deg rundt munnen først.” Isak gav ham et papir, og Mikael tørket bort alle spor av is rundt munnen.

Even så på ham da Mikael gav papiret tilbake, smilte litt.

“Ikke meningen å blande meg, altså.” Isak så ned.

“Du, du blander deg ikke da. Syns det er fint jeg. At du gjør sånne ting.”

“Ja?”

“Ja.” Even satte seg litt nærmere, dyttet ham lett i skulderen. “Det hadde jo vært litt rart om du ikke skulle sagt eller gjort noen ting. Latt han gå med ansiktet fullt av is liksom, fordi at jeg er blind.”

Isak lo litt. “Joda. Jeg klarer nok ikke å la vær. Du får bare si det om jeg gjør noe feil, eller noe som du ikke syns er greit.”

“Tror jeg ikke kommer til å bli nødvendig.” Even dro ham inntil seg og kysset ham i tinningen.

Isak smilte, både av kysset og av ordene han hadde sagt, og Even fortsatte. “Jeg vil at du skal si og gjøre akkurat det du syns er riktig, Isak. Om du syns Mikael oppfører seg tullete, si det. Om du syns han gjør noe bra, si det. Om du vil han skal gjøre noe, si det, og om du vil han skal slutte med noe, si det. Okey? Spesielt nå, vi skal være på hytta i fire dager. Det er ikke så stor plass der. Da er det er dumt å gå rundt og irritere seg over småting.”

Isak lente seg inn mot Even og nikket. “Okey, skal prøve på det.”

“Fint.” Even snuste i håret hans og hånden hans gled opp og ned over armen. “Skal vi kjøre den siste biten? Det er en halvtimes tid igjen.”

“Jepp, jeg er klar.” Isak satte seg opp, tok ansiktet til Even mellom hendene sine og gav ham et kjapt kyss. Så mot klatrestativet som Mikael lekte i, han så ikke deres vei, så da gav han Even enda et kyss, litt lengre denne gangen. Smilte inni seg og tenkte på ordene til Mikael fra tidligere _“Dere trenger vel ikke å kline hele tiden vel?”_ Jo, det kunne faktisk hende at de egentlig trengte det, men det var jo faktisk ikke mulig.

Even reiste seg og tok ham i hånden og de gikk bort til klatrestativet.

Even så opp på Mikael.  “Mikael? Nå reiser vi videre. Vi har ikke lenge igjen.”

“Yess. Kommer, pappa!” Han hoppet kjapt ned fra stativet og kom bort til dem, presset seg mellom dem så de måtte slippe taket i hverandre, før han tok tak i hendene til begge to og de gikk bort til bilen.

_“Mamma! Mamma! Han gutten der hadde to pappaer han, så du det?”_

Stemmen til den ene ungen nådde helt bort til Isak. Han smilte, fikk ikke med seg hva mamma’n sa, men tenkte at det var jo fint sagt.

“Jeg har jo ikke det da.” Mikael så opp på Even.

“Nei, men det kunne jo ikke de vite.” Even smilte til ham. “Det kunne jo se sånn ut.”

“Ja”. Isak så at Mikael tenkte. “Og det gjør ingenting at de trodde det heller da. Gjør det, Isak?”

Isak så på ham, tenkte at det gjorde jo ikke det. Ikke for ham. Og når det ikke gjorde noe for Mikael, så var det vel trygt å bare riste på hodet, smile og si “Nei, ingenting.”

 

Knappe halvtimen senere kjørte de over Vrengenbrua, la Nøtterøy bak seg og hadde Tjøme foran seg. Den smale veien buktet seg utover, og Isak prøvde å få med seg det de passerte. Små hus, småveier som gikk hit og dit, folk som var ute og gikk tur, luftet bikkjene sine, syklister, unger med dukkevogner og sparkesykler. Men det virket som dette var et rolig sted, det virket ikke som noen hadde det travelt. Og det kunne det forsåvidt ikke være heller, for veien var smal, så det var bare å ta det med ro for både gående, syklende og kjørende.

De kjørte gjennom Tjøme sentrum, Even fortalte at det var både butikker, kafé, restaurant, vinmonopol og små severdigheter her. De kunne reise dit og handle på fredag, kanskje gå på kafé eller spise på restaurant, sa han, og Isak tenkte at det var hørtes ut som en perfekt fredag.

Noen kilometer etter sentrum bremset Even ned og svingte til venstre ned en smal grusvei. Den var enda mer svingete, enda smalere og hadde dype  hjulspor, så Even måtte kjøre sakte så han ikke tok nedi på midten.

“Det er ikke langt altså, Isak. Vi er der snart.” Mikael hoppet nesten i baksetet.

Veien svingte skarpt til venstre og og Even bremset mer ned. Det ble enda smalere, buskene på sidene børstet lett inntil bildørene og Even lot bilen bare snegle seg fram til de kom inn i en lysning. Even stoppet bilen og så på Isak. “Nå er vi her.”

Isak så ut, og oppe til høyre, opp en liten bakke i enden av en liten sti på rundt ti meter, lå en hvitmalt hytte. Den tronet litt over dem, perfekt mot den knallblå himmelen. Det var skog et stykke bak hytta og på venstresida av stien, men foran og til høyre så det ut som det var åpent. Isak så på Even, opp mot hytta igjen, registrerte lyden av setebeltet til Mikael som ble tatt av, døra som åpnet seg og ble smelt igjen, og han så Mikael løpe opp mot hytta.

“Her? En hytte uti her, helt alene?” Isak smilte.

“Jepp. Her er det. Helt alene, midt på hytteparadiset Tjøme. Det er naboer her da, men de er bak skogholtet der,” Even pekte mot venstre, “Også er det flere hytter bortover der,” han pekte mot høyre, “men det er over 350 meter til den nærmeste.”

“Wow.” Isak klarte ikke å si noe mer. Han gikk ut av bilen og gikk oppover stien som han hadde sett Mikael springe opp, og kom opp og fikk sett hytta forfra.

Den var flott. Forsiden av hytta hadde store glassvinduer som dominerte midten av veggen, sikkert en tredjedel, med en terrassedør  i midten. En stor, halvveis overbygd terrasse strakte seg en seks-sju meter ut fra hytta og det var murt opp en utepeis i det ene hjørnet, med en lang benk som gikk inn mot hytteveggen. Inngangen på hytta lå på den siden stien fra parkeringen kom opp, og det var et lite overbygg over inngangsdøra. Ved siden av inngangsdøra var det en dør inn til et lite tilbygg uten vinduer, Isak gjettet at det var en bod.

Isak snudde seg mot sjøen, så en stor utestue på høyre siden. Den hadde tre vegger og skråtak bakover. Åpningen på stua vendte ut mot sjøen. Han gikk bort og kikket inni, der var en stor pallesofa som strakk seg langs to av veggene og det var et stort trebord foran. Det var kroker i taket og kroker i bjelken i forkant, og Isak tippet at Liv var glad i enten lyslykter eller blomster som hun kunne henge i de krokene.

Det var ikke langt ned til sjøen, kanskje rundt 50 meter, der han kunne se en liten brygge og han så Mikael på vei ned bakken. Fjorden kruste seg lett i ettermiddagsbrisen, sola gjorde at det glitret litt i vannet, et par båter var ute og tøffet, og på den andre siden av vika kunne han se flere hus eller hytter.  Mikael sto allerede nede på bryggen og vinket til ham. Isak gikk ned.

“Er det ikke fint her?” Mikael spurte ivrig.

“Veldig. Men får du lov å være på brygga alene?” Isak kjente at han ble litt engstelig.

“Jada, når det er bare meg og pappa her så. Hvis farmor og farfar er her, så får jeg ikke lov.”

“Hva med meg da?” Isak smilte.

“Hva med deg?”

“Hva tror du jeg sier?”

Mikael så på ham, gjorde øynene smale mens han lot blikket gli opp og ned over hele ham.

“Tror du syns det er greit jeg.” Mikael nikket. “Jeg kan svømme altså!”

“Jeg syns det, men du må love meg to ting?”

“Å? Hva da?”

“Det ene er at du ikke må falle i vannet, for da kommer pappa og jeg til å bli livredd for deg!” Mikael så med store øyne på ham, men nikket. “Det andre er at du må love å hjelpe meg å få pappa uti vannet mens vi er her. Om han vil eller ikke.” Isak løftet hånden sin til en “high five” og Mikaels ansikt sprakk i et stort glis og han nikket. “Det skal jeg klare!” Og klappa håndflata si inn mot Isaks.

De gikk opp mot hytta igjen, der Even sto og ropte og vinket på dem.

“Tror dere det er bare å snike seg unna bagasjebæringen dere da?” han smilte til dem da de kom opp.

“Neida, måtte bare se på brygga først.” Isak dyttet Mikael lett i skulderen og Mikael lo. “Kom igjen Mikael, vi får hjelpe pappa og tømme bilen.”

Da Isak kom inn i hytta med bagasje på en skulder og i begge hendene, ble han bare stående og kikke. Selv om den var liten, var plassen  godt utnyttet og det var både hjemmekoselig og hyttestilig.

Utgangsdøra ledet rett inn på kjøkkenet som gikk over i spisestue og stue. Kjøkkenkroken var liten, men inneholdt kjøkkenbenk, stekeovn, vask og kjøleskap. Foran de store vinduene som vendte ut mot terrassen, sto et spisestuebord med seks stoler rundt, og Isak så minst seks stoler til som sto stablet inn til den ene veggen.  Ingen av stolene så ut til å være like og de så gamle ut. Noen var malte, noen var trehvite, noen hadde puter, noen ikke - det var en perfekt mismatch.

Etter spisestua var det en liten sofakrok med to tosetere, to stoler og et lite salongbord. Oppå bordet lå den obligatoriske hytteboka ved siden av en stabel blader. Det hang en flatskjerm - den minste Isak kunne huske å ha sett - på veggen som var mot salongen, det var tydelig at TV-titting ikke var en prioritert hytteaktivitet. På den veggen TV’n hang var det tre dører, og inn den ene smatt Mikael. “Jeg sover her.”

Isak satte fra seg bagasjen og fulgte etter ham og kikket inn i det smale, lille rommet. Det var to plassbygde senger der, en på hver sin vegg, et vindu i midten og to små nattbord med lamper rett under det. I den ene sengen lå det leker og bøker, mens den andre senga var uoppredd med sengetøy i en stabel på puta. Det var to små skap ved enden av hver seng og Mikael dyttet bagen sin inni det ene skapet og kastet seg på senga med lekene. Over hver seng var det “danskebåtkøyer” som var bøyd opp og festet inntil veggen. Even kom bak Isak, la den ene hånden rundt livet hans. “Farfar fikk kjøpt de køyene billig da farmor og han tok over hytta. De trengte litt flere overnattingsplasser og syns det var en god ide. Skikkelig harry.”

“Smart da.” Isak smilte. “Men de sengene der? Du har ikke sovet mye i dem du?” Han pekte på de plassbygde sengene.

Even begynte å le. “Nei, ikke siden jeg var 10 eller no’ sånt. Oldefar var visst ikke så lang og bygde senger til seg og oldemor etter hvor lange de var, jeg tror de sengene er rundt 1.80 eller no sånt. Dette har blitt barnesoverommet. Mikael har det helt for seg selv når vi er her alene, hvis  mamma og pappa er med, sover jeg oppi køya der,” han pekte på køya over sengen med lekene.  “Eller jeg sover på gulvet. Vi har et lager med madrasser på boden.”

“Eller du kunne jo ligget dobbelt i senga da.” Isak dyttet ham lett i skuldre.

“Kunne det, men nei takk. Men kom, vi skal sove her.” Even grep tak i hånda hans og dro ham ut av rommet til Mikael og inn døra nærmest inngangsdøra.

Der var det ikke plassbygde senger, derimot en stor dobbeltseng midt i rommet med nattbord på hver side. Denne sengen var også uoppredd med sengetøy på putene. Det var to små klesskap i dette rommet også, et vindu over senga som slapp inn litt lys og det var en hylle på hver side av vinduet. Hyllene var fulle av bøker, og på veggene var det to bilder. Det ene var av hytta og det andre var et maleri av noe som Isak kunne tro var Fyrhuset på Verdens ende.

“Hva syns du?” Even hadde lagt haka ned på skulderen hans og sneket armene rundt magen hans igjen.

“Ser deilig ut!” Isak snudde på hodet og gav ham et kyss. “Veldig.”

“Så bra. Badet er rommet mellom soverommene. Veldig praktisk.” Even lot hendene sine gli sakte over magen hans og kysset ham langsomt på halsen før han slapp taket og gikk tilbake til kjøkkenet.

Isak ble stående og se på rommet samtidig som han måtte puste et par ganger, ristet på hodet og gikk ut til Even. Tok bagasjen deres og bar den inn på soverommet, før han tok turen ned til bilen og tok med de siste posene.

 

“Pappa! Skal vi spise mat snart? Jeg sulter snart ihjel!” Mikael kom ut fra rommet sitt idet Isak kom inn i hytta med posene.

“Skal begynne snart, Mikael. Pasta med ostesaus, bacon og parmesan?”

“Yess!” Mikael smilte.

“Og salat.” Even smilte.

“Ååå…” Smilet forsvant like fort som det hadde kommet. “Åååå, pappa. Ikke salaaat!”  

Even bare smilte og fortsatte med å pakke ut matvarer. “Mikael? Kan ikke du vise Isak hvor madrassene og putene til utestuen er, og ordne til der ute? Så kan vi spise der?”

Mikael nikket, fortsatt tydelig misfornøyd med menyen, men så på Isak. “Kom, Isak. Vi må ut i boden.” Mikael strakte seg opp og tok ned en nøkkel fra en spiker ved døra og forsvant ut.

Isak så på Even som nikket og smilte, gikk bort og gav ham et kyss før han fulgte etter Mikael.

“Farfar snekret den sofaen i fjor. Og farmor fikk tak i supermange madrasser og puter. Det er skikkelig digg der.”

Isak nikket og så på stabelen med madrasser og puter som lå i boden. Det var mye mer i boden også, redningsvester, blomsterpotter og urner, sommermøbler, lyslykter, gummibåt, fiskeutstyr, hageredskaper, bøtter, et badebasseng og masse andre ting.

Mikael tok en haug med puter, Isak tok madrassene og de gikk ut i utestuen. 

“Er det flere ting fra boden som skal være her ute?” Isak så på Mikael.

“Farmor pleier å ha sånne lykter for å ha lys i her og her," Mikael pekte på noen kroker i taket, "også pleier det å henge masse blomster der.” Han pekte på krokene på bjelken. “Men jeg tror ikke vi har med blomster, pappa er ikke så god på det.....”

Isak humret litt av den siste kommentaren til Mikael. “Jeg kan bære ut de lyktene som var i boden. Kanskje du kan spørre pappa om det finnes noen lys?” Mikael nikket.

De kom ut på likt, Isak med lyktene og Mikael med stearinlys. Sammen fikk de hengt opp lykter og tent på lys, og Mikael så seg rundt og nikket, tydelig fornøyd med resultatet. Isak ble stående og se seg rundt i utestuen mens Mikael gikk tilbake til hytta. Det var veldig koselig der, han tenkte på å krølle seg opp i hjørnet med en øl og en god bok, eller kanskje helst en øl og Even. Tankene løp litt løpsk et lite øyeblikk når han kom på hva mer han og Even kunne finne på i den deilige myke sofaen, men ble raskt dratt ut av fantasien av Mikael som kom opp bak ham.

“Pappa spurte om vi kunne dekke bordet.”

Isak så på ham og nikket. “Det kan vi.” Han snudde seg og gikk mot hytta. Mikael kom opp ved siden av ham og snek den lille hånden sin inn i hans mens de gikk.

“Skal du bo sammen med oss, Isak?”

Ordene til Mikael gjorde at beina til Isak stoppet, han kjøpte seg litt tid med å bare svare et uintelligent, “Hæ?” så ned og rett i de lyseblå øynene som så forventningsfullt opp på ham.

“Skal du bo sammen med oss?” Mikael spurte igjen.

“Eh, det har vi ikke pratet noe om, Mikael. Vi har jo ikke vært kjærester så lenge da.”

“Men du har jo sovet hos oss i mange dager. Du kan jo bare flytte alle tingene dine hjem til oss. Vi har plass vi.”

Så enkelt, tenkte Isak. Så enkelt livet hadde vært om man bare hadde vært seks år.

“Det er ikke så enkelt,, Mikael.” Isak prøvde å finne ord på det han skulle si.

“Er det vel. Jeg kan hjelpe til med å bære jeg.” Mikael så på ham, han var ordentlig seksåringalvorlig i ansiktet.

“Det var ikke det jeg mente, Mikael. Det er ikke bare bare å flytte sammen. Det er mye man må tenke på når man er voksen og har lyst til å gjøre det.”

Mikael så på ham. “Men hvorfor det? Hvis man er kjær’ster så kan man vel bare bo sammen. Farmor og farfar gjør jo det.”

Isak måtte le. “Ja, men farmor og farfar har jo vært sammen i mange år, de er jo til og med gift.”

“Da får dere vel gifte dere da.” Mikael dro på skuldrene, slapp hånden til Isak og gikk inn i hytta.

Isak ble stående igjen og måpe. Gifte seg faktisk. Hadde vel ikke akkurat tenkt den tanken. Isak hadde vel forsåvidt aldri tenkt den tanken at han skulle gifte seg noen gang. Han ristet litt på hodet for seg selv når han gikk inn døra til hytta, smilte til Even som så spørrende mot ham med hevede øyenbryn. Isak bare ristet på hodet, tok brettet med service og bestikk som sto klar på benken og gikk tilbake til utestuen igjen.

 

“Pappa? Hva skal vi gjøre i morgen?” Mikael så på Even idet han la fra seg gaffelen og tørket seg rundt munnen. Middagen - med salat - hadde blitt fortært i rekordfart.

Even så på ham og på Isak. “Nei, jeg vet ikke. Kan vi ikke bestemme det i morgen da? Se på været og bestemme oss da?”

“Kan vi dra ut med båten?” Mikael kvalte en lang gjesp mens han snakket.

“Hvis været er bra, kan vi sikkert det. Hvis vi tre klarer å få båten ned til vannet så.”

“Jeg er kjempesterk! Så vi klarer det.” Mikael viste musklene i overarmene, og både Isak og Even nikket og smilte litt i det skjulte.

“Du er det, vi ser i morgen. Nå derimot tror jeg du skal få lov å finne senga.”

“Jammen, jeg er ikke trøtt.” Mikael kvalte enda en gjesp.

“Neida, det er du jo aldri. Men nå går du på badet, så kan du pusse tennene, mens jeg legger på sengetøy.”

“Åååå…” Mikael reiste seg sakte mens Even samlet sammen alt etter middagen på et brett.

“Jeg blir med, så kan jeg rydde etter middagen og legge på sengetøy  til oss også.” Isak dyttet Mikael i overarmen  og han så opp.

“Skal dere legge dere også?”

“Ikke riktig enda, men det er like greit å gjøre det klart.”

Mikael nikket og gikk inn i hytta og inn på badet.

Isak hørte Mikael pusset tenna og gikk på do før han kom tuslende ut igjen.

“Isak?” Mikael sto bak ham og strakte hendene opp mot ham. “Nattkos.”

Isak bøyde seg ned og gav ham en god klem. “Sov godt da, Mikael. Så ses vi i morgen.”

“Mmm.” Mikael nikket i klemmen. “Jeg gleder meg.”

Isak nikket. “Jeg og.”

Isak gjorde seg ferdig, hentet seg en kald øl i kjøleskapet og ruslet ut i utestuen. Satte seg godt til rette i hjørnet av sofaen. Han ble sittende å se utover sjøen som kruset seg forsiktig, så sola som nærmet seg toppen av holmen på andre siden av vika, så båtene som tøffet sakte forbi, både utover og innover. Hørte måkeskrik både fjernt og nært og noen stemmer langt borte. Ellers hørte han bare stillheten og sin egen pust. Sank bakover inn i alle putene og tok en slurk av ølen, tenkte at Even hadde helt rett. Dette var paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tjøme er et vakkert sted - i allefall på bilder. (Google har også mye fint å si om stedet...)  
> Og vi holder oss på Tjøme et par kapitler til iallfall - og jada, fluff, forelskelse og gutta på tur, det blir det mer av. 
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarer. Sitter bare å smiler når jeg leser dem. 
> 
> Tar imot flere kommentarer, hjerter og kudos med åpne armer.
> 
> ❤


	46. Det aller beste

Mikael sovnet omtrent med en gang hodet traff puta. Han elsket å være på hytta, og Even kunne ikke annet enn være enig. Han elsket dette stedet. Fritt, skjermet og rolig. Det var fantastisk å være her.

Han tok med seg en øl fra kjøleskapet og gikk til utestuen.

Isak satt sammenkrøllet med en øl i den ene hånden og telefonen i den andre i hjørnet på sofaen. Pallesofaen mamma hadde insistert på at pappa skulle bygge i fjor. Pallesofa som egentlig var litt avleggs, men i fjor, fem, kanskje ti, år etter at det var in - ville mamma ha det. Det hadde jo blitt veldig bra. En deilig, dyp sofa med myke madrasser og masse puter. Han og Mikael hadde faktisk sovet der ett par netter sist sommer. Det hadde vært nydelig å sove der når sommernettene hadde vært litt for varme, våkne til den deilige svale sjøbrisen, måkene som skrek og en og annen båt som tøffet forbi.

“Det er fantastisk her.” Isak smilte opp til ham og la telefonen på bordet.

“Ja, oldefar var heldig med at han fikk dette stedet. Skulle mamma og pappa kjøpt et sånt sted nå, måtte vi nok betalt mange millioner for det.”

“Mmm. Kom og sett deg her med meg da.” Isak klappet på madrassen mellom beina sine, og Even dumpet ned. Isak fanget ham i armene sine og dro ham inntil seg, plasserte et bein på hver side av hoftene,. Even lente seg bakover, la hodet på skuldra hans og slengte beina på bordet. “Tusen takk for at jeg fikk være med hit.” Isak gav ham et kyss og klemte armene tettere rundt brystkassen hans.

“Kunne ikke falt meg inn å ikke ta deg med hit. Dette er vårt paradis på jord. Mikael elsker dette stedet, og det gjør jeg og.”

“Det skjønner jeg godt.” Isak lot fingrene gli gjennom håret hans, og Even kjente at han sank inn mot kroppen til Isak. “Har aldri vært på Tjøme før jeg. Er dere her hver sommer?” Isak dro fingrene langsomt fra panna og bakover, Even kunne ikke la være, men slapp ut en liten “mmmm” før han svarte.

“Vi pleier å bruke iallefall å være en uke her. Hvis det er veldig fint vær og vi ikke har andre planer, er vi her hele ferien.” Han la den ledige hånden sin på låret til Isak, og strøk langsomt opp og ned, kjente at Isak bevegde litt på seg så han fikk bedre plass og klarte å stryke helt ned til kneet og opp til lysken. “I fjor var vi faktisk her i over fire uker.”

“Høres helt fantastisk ut, å være her hele ferien.”

“Ja, det er mye å finne på her. Vi fisker, bader, drar på småturer rundt på øya, inn til Tønsberg, ned til Sandefjord og tar båten til Sverige, slapper ordentlig av og tar livet som det kommer. Mamma og pappa er ofte her sammen med oss.” Tok en slurk øl før han fortsatte. “Og det **_er_** veldig hyggelig altså, selv om det kan bli litt trangt.” Even la hodet sitt helt bakover på skuldra til Isak, og kjente leppene til Isak mot sitt eget kinn. Hånden til Isak flyttet seg nedover og la seg over brystkassen, han bevegde hånden sakte opp og ned mens han kysset ham lett på kinnet og bakover mot øret. Even hvisket i øret hans. “Men det er enda mer hyggelig nå. Når du er her.”

“Veldig, veldig deilig å være her med deg også.” Isak hvisket tilbake og Even snudde hodet og fanget leppene til Isak i et kyss. Registrerte at Isak smilte inn i kysset og satte seg litt opp for å møte ham bedre. Tungene møttes og Even presset seg mot ham. Snudde seg rundt, dro ham inntil seg.

Isak satte seg opp og tok ølene deres. Satte dem på bordet, dyttet Even bakover i sofaen og krabbet oppå fanget hans. Satte et kne på hver side av hoftene hans, bøyde seg fram og kysset ham ivrig og dypt.

Even merket at Isak fortsatt smilte, la begge armene tett rundt ham og holdt ham fast. Han snek tungen sin inn i munnen hans og møtte Isaks, smakte og luktet, trakk inn duften og smaken av Isak med både munn og nese, lot hendene gli oppover ryggen hans, helt opp til nakken. Lot fingrene gli sakte gjennom  håret hans, kjente de myke fine krøllene kile i fingrene og  håndflaten, og grep lett i det. Holdt det fast.

Det var her han hørte hjemme, det var her de hørte hjemme, sammen. Isak fylte ham med en visshet om at det var dette som var det store.  Isak var den han hadde manglet hele livet. Isak var allerede en av de viktigste personene i livet hans. Isak, mannen som han hadde kjent så kort tid, men som det allikevel føltes som han hadde kjent i årevis, det føltes som han hadde vært hos ham for alltid, men allikevel var det helt nytt.

Even bøyde hodet litt bakover og så på Isak. Så hvor flott han var. Hvordan han smilte med hele ansiktet, hvordan øynene hans lyste, hvordan det grønne var gult helt innerst mot pupillen, hvordan det gule var i ferd med å bli dekket av sort, hvordan munnen hans var litt åpen, leppene blanke og tungespissen gled fort over underleppen. Even strøk ham over armene, opp til halsen, tomlene gled over halsen hans og han kjente pulsen banke i halspulsåren hans. En rødfarge begynte å bre seg fra halsen og oppover kinnene og Even hørte pusten hans gikk raskere.

Isak løftet hendene og la dem på hver sin side av ansiktet til Even, bøyde seg fram og leppene gled sakte over hans igjen. Øynene smilte, leppene til Isak berørte hans egne så vidt, gang på gang som en fjær som dalte og lettet, om igjen og om igjen over leppene hans, kinnet hans, kjeven hans, bakover mot øret. Han kjente at Isak bet litt forsiktig i øreflippen før leppene hans vandret videre ned under øret. De små lette berøringene fra leppene til Isak sendte deilige små gnister gjennom hele kroppen, fra halsen til hjernen, til hjertet, til skrittet.  

Hendene til Even gled over lårene til Isak, først under shortsen så langt han kom, så ned igjen og opp over shortsen, opp til hoftene, fortsatte opp under t-skjorta hans, kjente den varme, glatte huden mot håndflatene sine. Spredte fingrene og lot tommelene følge ribbeina oppover mens fingrene gled oppover  ryggen. Helt opp til armhulen før han strøk nedover igjen. Han kjente varmen fra kroppen til Isak mot hendene, kjente Isak skjelve litt i det han lot hendene gli nedover brystkassen hans, helt ned til linningen på shortsen.

Even strøk fingrene forsiktig på innsiden av linningen. Helt fram til knappen i shortsen og tilbake igjen, helt bak til korsryggen. Lot hendene møtes og dro Isak mot seg.

Isak bevegde på hoftene, vrikket på seg, presset seg mot ham. Tok tak i ham og la armene rundt ham og den ene hånda gravde seg inn i håret hans. Grep tak, tvinnet det litt rundt fingrene sine, før han tok nytt tak. Even hadde ikke ant at det kunne være så mye følelser i hodebunn og hår. Men når Isaks hånd gravde seg inn i håret hans, gikk det direktesignaler rett inn i hjernen, som sendte umiddelbart ut beskjed om at kroppen skulle skille ut både endorfiner, oxytocin og serotonin. For når Isak dro, koste og strøk gjennom håret hans, kjente han alt på en gang. Han stresset ned, samtidig som lysten ble skrudd på, han ble glad, tent, beroliget og opphisset. Alt på en gang, men mest tent.

Even kjente lårene til Isak presse seg mot hans, tyngden av Isak presset på skrittet og de deilige bevegelsene i hoftene til Isak forplante seg til kroppen hans, gjorde ham varmere, hardere, kåtere. Isak beveget litt på hoftene og det sendte støt inn i kroppen hans. Vibrasjonene bevegelsen laget gav ham puls, hjertet banket, det banket i skrittet, og gjorde det vanskelig å sitte helt rolig. Even presset hoftene opp mot Isak og trakk ham mot seg.

“Endelig, bare oss to.” Even hvisket hest i øret hans.

“Bare oss to.” Isak hvisket tilbake, lente seg tettere mot ham og kysset halsen hans. Even stønnet lavt. Kyssene til Isak var langsomme, det kjentes ut som han plasserte hvert kyss med både omtanke og presisjon. Hvert eneste kyss gav ham et deilig sug i magen og varme kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen, som om hvert kyss hadde hele kroppen som mål, de bare spredte seg utover som ild i knusktørt grass.

Hendene til Isak vandret. Nedover brystkassen, nedover magen. Han tok tak i linningen på t-skjorta, snek hendene sine under den og de gled oppover. Even sukket lavt,  kjente på  berøringene til Isak, kjente varmen fra hendene hans, som strøk over brystkassen. Even nøt hvor god hver enkelt berøring føltes, hvordan fingrene som gled over huden hans nesten satte spor i ham, som om Isak brente seg inn i huden hans. Han kjente sporene av fingrene lenge etter at de hadde flyttet seg videre.

Isak tok tak i t-skjorta og smilte. “Jeg tror denne må av.” Stemmen hans var hes, han hadde lyst i blikket. Even nikket. Løftet armene og Isak dro av ham t-skjorta i ett raskt drag. Even tok tak i Isaks t-skjorte og smilte tilbake. “Denne også. Av.” Isak nikket. Han tok tak i sin egen t-skjorte og dro den av.

Even så på ham, på den stramme brystkassen, de definerte magemusklene, lot fingrene gli over dem, oppover brystkassen, helt opp til halsen. Han hadde ventet på dette helt siden morgenen da de lå i sengen og Mikael kom inn. De hadde begge fått en liten forsmak da de skiftet før de skulle reise, men nå, nå var de her. Endelig.

Han lot seg fascinere av Isaks nakne overkropp. Den var vakker, sexy, deilig...  Han lot fingrene følge kragebeinene utover mot skuldrene, strøk over skuldrene og ned over overarmene. Der var det definitivt muskler, deilige stramme muskler under myk hud. “Du er fantastisk, Isak.” Even klarte så vidt å prate.

“Du også, Even.” Isak bøyde seg fram. Kysset ham nederst på halsen, der halsen møtte skulderen. Even kjente tungen hans leke over kragebeinet, det sitret i hele kroppen.

Even la armene bak på ryggen hans og dro ham lengre ned på fanget. Isak fulgte med, presset seg mot ham. Even holdt hendene sine på hoftene til Isak og holdt ham fast, mens han selv bevegde på sine egne hofter for å komme inntil ham. Det banket i ham, han måtte bare ha Isak helt nær, han kjente at Isak var hard, og antok at Isak også kjente at han også var det.

Isak fortsatte å kysse, slikke og snuse seg vei nedover brystkassen hans. Even slapp beina sine ned, og Isak akte seg bakover helt til kanten av sofaen og reiste seg opp i det han plasserte et kyss rett under navlen, så på ham med nesten helt svarte, gnistrende øyne. “Burde vi gå et annet sted?”

Even ristet på hodet. “Ingen kommer hit, og Mikael sover.”

Han reiste seg opp, tok tak rundt midjen til Isak og dro ham mot seg. Isak la armene rundt nakken hans, fant leppene hans igjen, lekte med tungen over underleppen, overleppen, kysset ham nedover halsen. Even la hodet bakover og til siden så Isak skulle komme bedre til. Hendene til Isak gled ned langs armene hans og ned over rumpa, tok tak og dro ham mot seg.

Hendene til Isak hadde fast tak rundt rumpeballene hans, og Even kjente bulen i shortsen til Isak mot sin egen. Han lot hendene sine gli over ryggen hans og snek dem under linningen på shortsen, lot dem gli under linningen på boxeren så fingrene kunne stryke over huden på rumpa hans. Han lot hendene gli så langt ned han klarte og dro dem sakte opp igjen, lot en pekefinger gli ned i sprekken, strøk varsomt over den tynne huden ved åpningen. Lot fingeren sirkle litt rundt, nærmere og nærmere,  før han presset litt forsiktig over åpningen. Isak stønnet svakt, spredte beina litt og la panna ned på skuldra hans. Even kjente musklene i rumpa hans jobbe, kjente Isak presset seg mot ham, og han presset fingeren mot åpningen igjen, med små sirkulære bevegelser som framkalte små rykninger i hoftene til Isak.

Even lente seg litt bakover. Han så på Isak, så på den brede, sterke, nakne overkroppen. Han bøyde seg fram og plantet kyss på kragebeinet hans, nedover brystkassen, satte seg ned på knærne, mens han dro shortsen og bokseren litt ned. Kysset ham nedover magen, rundt navlen, snuste inn lukten av ham. Den deilige duften som nesten hadde en berusende virkning på ham. Det luktet Isak. Alle de ulike duftene som tilsammen utgjorde Isak. Herlige, maskuline, pirrende dufter.

Han trakk shortsen og bokseren helt ned, lot dem gli raskt over knærne hans og Isak tråkket ut av dem, Even så opp på han, Isak svaiet litt. Munnen var halvåpen, øynene mørke av lyst, han nikket og munnen hans gled over i et smil i det Even tok tak i pikken hans, bare ytterst på tuppen og lot tommelen gli fram og tilbake. Isak la hodet bakover og slapp ut et lite stønn, og svaiet litt mer og grep tak i bordet og støttet seg på det.

Even lente seg fram og dro tunga oppover fra rota og helt til tuppen av pikken. Langsomt, mens han så opp på Isak som sto med hodet bøyd bakover, han så at Isak grep tak i bordkanten med fingrene, så at det rykket i musklene i underarmen og da han fikk et glimt av ansiktet til Isak, så han at Isak hadde lukket øynene.

Han la leppene sine rundt pikken, la hendene på hoftene til Isak og kjente at beina hans dirret. Even lot tunga gli rundt hodet, kjente den salte, litt bitre smaken treffe tunga, og tok pikken helt inn i munnen, sugde, lot tunga jobbe langs skaftet, løftet hodet, lot pikken gli ut igjen før han tok ham så lang inn han klarte. Følte seg beruset av å ha Isak i munnen. Myk og hard på samme tid, smaken, lukten, følelsen. Han la hendene bak på rumpa til Isak for å holde både seg selv og Isak fast.

I det fjerne hørte Even småbåtene kjøre ute på sjøen, hørte måkene skrike og det slo ham at han aldri hadde hatt med en kjæreste hit før. Men det å ta med Isak hit var så riktig. Så bestemt, på en måte.

Isak hadde rettet seg opp, Even kjente hendene hans i håret, de grep tak, men presset ikke hodet mot ham selv. Even sugde og slikket, brukte hånden ved roten mens munnen jobbet over skaftet og helt opp til tuppen. La den andre hånden på rumpa, lot fingrene gli ned i rumpesprekken, sirklet litt rundt åpningen og gled framover, strøk over den glatte huden framover mot pungen. Fingrene strøk fram og tilbake noen ganger, før Even trakk fingrene bakover og sirklet pekefingeren rundt åpningen igjen. Isak mumlet. Even så opp på ham. Isak var rødflammede i kinnene og munnen av halvåpen.

“Even...” Isak mumlet litt høyere.

Even så på ham gjennom øyenvippene. Isaks øyne var halvveis oppe, han bøyde hodet bakover og slapp pusten ut uten lyd. Isak dyttet litt forsiktig borti hodet hans med den ene hånden mens han mumlet “Nære.”

Han stoppet bevegelsene sine, så på ham, så den hektiske rødfargen i kinnene hans, hørte pusten og kjente beina hans dirre under hånflaten.

“Vil komme med deg.”

Even reiste seg sakte opp, kysset ham på magen og brystet på vei opp, la begge hendene rundt ham og så på ham, skakket litt på hodet og smilte. “Hvordan?”

“Knull meg.” Isak så på ham.

Blikket hans var litt slørete men samtidig fast. Munnen halvåpen, hendene hans gled rundt livet på Even og han kysset ham, først på leppene, så oppover kjeven og opp til øret. Even måtte flytte beina litt for å klare å stå stødig når tunga til Isak fanget øreflippen hans og sugde på den, slikket, bet. Han kjente fingrene til Isak åpne knappen i shortsen og Isaks hånd som gled ned, la hånda over ham utenpå bokseren.

Han tok tak rundt skuldrene til Isak for å holde seg litt fast. Kjente hånda til Isak stryke ham utenpå bokseren og det verket. Banket.  Ville ha mer. Ville ha ham nærmere, hud mot hud, kjente at han rykket i hånden til Isak.

Even slapp taket i Isak og skjøv bukse og bokser ned så de lå rundt anklene. Så at Isak gliste. Even la armene rundt skuldrene hans igjen og dro ham inntil seg. Isak tok rundt pikken hans igjen og strøk forsiktig oppover. Lot tommelen gli sakte over hodet mens han plasserte små kyss nedover halsen hans.

Beina tråkket ut av klærne mens han nøt Isaks hånd på seg selv. Han holdt et fast men varsomt tak rundt ham, tommelen som gled sakte over hodet, dro med seg litt fuktighet nedover skaftet slik at hånda gled litt lettere. Den andre hånda til Isak var på ballene hans, strøk over dem, klemte forsiktig.

Han strevde for å klare å stå rolig, holdt rundt skuldrene til Isak, la hodet ned i halsgropen og kysset halsen hans. Kjente hver eneste berøring, hvert eneste drag, alt som hadde bygget seg opp i ham, hele kroppen sitret, skalv. Og når Isak slikket over den harde brystvorten hans i et sakte, langt slikk, gav knærne nesten etter. “Isak, jeg… du…” Even klarte ikke å prate en gang. Skjøv ham litt bort, bøyde seg ned og fisket opp shortsen og tok fram glidemiddelet og kondom.  “Sofaen?”

Isak nikket. Slo armene rundt nakken hans og kysset ham igjen. Even gikk mot sofaen, skjøv Isak foran seg til leggene hans støtte mot kanten og Isak la seg ned. Han akte seg litt opp, og Even beundret den nakne kroppen hans. Han var rød i kinnene, smilte, han var så flott. Even krøp opp mellom beina hans, bøyde seg fram og kysset ham, strøk ham over brystet, magen, ned mellom beina, lårene, løftet ene beinet hans og lot hånda gli oppover, til rumpeballene, lot fingrene gli mellom dem, og Isak rykket til. “Even, du må… vær så snill.”

Even smilte til ham, så at Isak var litt desperat nå. Kjente det selv også. Kunne ikke hale dette ut lenger, selv om han egentlig ville. Men han kom ikke til å klare det selv. Ikke etter all ertingen tidligere i dag. Klarte det ikke. Han grep tuben med glid, fordelte litt mellom fingrene og strøk langsomt over åpningen, sirklet rundt, kjente hvordan Isak vred seg under han, kjente hvordan kroppen til Isak presse seg mot ham. Even på ham og skjøv en finger inn. Isak gav fra seg et sukk av nytelse og Even ventet litt før han presset den enda lengre inn, beveget den litt, kjente kroppen til Isak ta imot, og ante at han ville ha mer.

Han bøyde seg fram, plasserte våte kyss på magen hans, mange kyss, oppover magen opp til brystkassen og nedover igjen, mens han skjøv inn to fingre. Hørte at Isak slapp ut et stønn, kjente at han grep etter ham, kjente at han skjøt hoftene oppover og framover mot ham, skjønte at han var ivrig.

Even smilte, likte at han kunne gjøre dette med Isak, få ham til å vri seg i nytelse, få ham til å tigge om mer. Samtidig hadde de ikke vært sammen så lenge at Even kunne ikke tirre og erte for lenge. Han vred på håndleddet, fant det han søkte etter og beveget fingertuppene forsiktig mot det punktet der Isak ville ha ham. Isak kastet hodet bakover og stønnet. “Even, Even, du må… du må ikke…”

Even så på ham, søkte øynene hans og fikk øyekontakt. “Må eller må ikke?” Han hvisket og smilte. Isak ristet på hodet. “Vil ha deg. Nå.”

Han så på Isak, trakk fingrene ut,  bøyde seg fram over ham, gav ham et dypt men litt slurvete kyss før han kysset ham nedover brystkassen igjen. Han løftet hoftene hans litt opp mot seg, festet blikket på ham og fikk øyekontakt.  Isak nikket, og bøyde beina sine opp så Even kunne komme helt inn mellom dem.

Even rullet kondomet på, smurte glid på sin egen bankende pikk, grep den og presset seg mot Isak, sakte mens han fortsatt holdt øyekontakten. Det kjentes ut som han kom til å eksplodere. Han kom ikke til å vare lenge, det var helt sikkert. De hadde ertet hverandre hele dagen og var endelig her. Nå.

Han bøyde seg framover, kysset Isak på halsen. Han lå helt rolig for å la Isak venne seg til ham, men Isak hadde ingen planer om å vente. Isak bevegde på hoftene for å få Even til å bevege på seg, og han gav etter. Trakk seg langsomt ut før han skjøv seg helt inn igjen, sakte og forsiktig.

“Even, please, fortere.” Isak stønnet, “Vær så snill”, hadde lagt hendene på rumpa hans som for å få ham til å komme i gang. “Men jeg kommer ikke til å klare det.” Even stønnet, “kommer til å komme alt for fort.” Isak slapp rumpa hans og tok tak i skuldrene og dro ham ned, kysset ham ivrig, slurvete, tunge og tenner. “Jeg og.” Isak bet ham forsiktig i leppen, dro ham mot seg, kysset han desperat mens Even støtte inn i ham. Even løftet seg opp på armene, så på Isak som hadde lukket øynene under ham. Munnen hans var åpen, hodet bøyd bakover, håret lå til alle kanter mot den beige puta han lå på, han var vakker, perfekt, nydelig.

Even kjente at han ikke hadde lenge igjen, heiste seg litt opp, smøg hånda si mellom seg selv og Isak, tok tak rundt pikken hans. Kjente at han var fuktig, bankende hard og lot hånden gli opp og ned.

“Even, Even,” Isak stønnet høyt, åpnet øynene, “Even, jeg…” han rakk ikke si mer før han kom mellom dem, over hånden til Even, mens Even støtte inn i ham og kom selv i det Isak åpnet øynene og så rett på ham. Even stønnet Isaks navn, bøyde hodet ned og begravde hodet i halsgropen hans mens orgasmen strømmet gjennom ham som en demning som brast.

Han datt sammen over Isak og kjente den raske pusten til Isak mot kinnet sitt. Isak la armene rundt ryggen hans og holdt ham fast. Pustet.  Kjente hjerteslagene hans mot sin egen brystkasse. Isak strøk ham over ryggen, langsomt, sirkler og streker, og han presset armene sine under skuldrene til Isak for å kunne holde ham. Boret hodet ned i halsgropen hans. Kjente at kroppen var helt myk etter orgasmen, kjente fortsatt pulsen i sin egen tinning og beina skalv litt. Even kysset ham lett på halsen. Små kyss som smakte svette og Isak, og han kjente pulsen til Isak i halsen hans. Isak snudde på hodet sitt så leppene deres møttes i langsomme, ømme kyss.

Even løftet seg langsomt opp på albuen, så på Isak som så på ham med et smil og gnistrende øyne. Han strøk noen hårstrå bort fra pannen hans, bøyde seg ned og kysset ham langsomt. La munnen inn til øret hans og hvisket hest “Isak, du er noe av det beste som har hendt meg.” Han kysset kinnet hans, munnen hans, panna hans, nesen, munnen igjen, kinnet, halsen, mens Isak smilte. “Du også Even.” Isak tok ansiktet hans i hendene og så på ham. “Det aller aller beste.”

Også dro Isak ham ned i et kyss igjen. Et deilig, langsomt kyss som smakte Isak, luktet Isak, luktet sex, luktet sommer og smakte kjærlighet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk Pagnilagni, for en real omgang juling på enda et kapittel. Greit å ha noen til å holde styr på hvem han som er hvem han og hvem hånd som tilhører hvem han og alt det andre! Du er dritgod på tekstjuling! ❤
> 
> Tusen takk for alle de utrolig hyggelige kommentarene! Makes my day, om igjen og om igjen. 
> 
> Får masse skrivelyst på grunn av dere altså, så det er bare å legge igjen en liten kommentar! 
> 
> ❤❤


	47. Bacon og fisking

Det var lyden av fuglene som vekket ham.

Eller egentlig ikke.

Egentlig var det ingenting som vekket ham, men lyden av fuglene var det første han hørte. Den jevne lyden av kjøttmeisen som kvitret i trærne utenfor vinduet, om igjen og om igjen, den samme lyden. Det var deilig å ligge og kjenne den svale morgenlufta komme inn under gardina, høre på fuglesangen, høre en humle eller bie summe utenfor og den jevne, pusten til mannen ved siden av seg.

Isak snudde seg over på siden og så på Even. Han lå på ryggen, den ene armen opp over hodet som han pleide. Hodet hans var vendt mot Isak, ansiktet avslappet, vakkert, små skjeggstubber på haka, leppene litt fra hverandre, Isak kunne se hvordan øynene hans bevegde seg under de lukkede øyelokkene, han drømte sikkert og Isak tok seg i å lure på hva han drømte om. Håret lå utover puta, neseborene beveget seg i takt med pusten, brystkassen hevet og senket seg jevnt.

Armen som lå oppover hadde et blåmerke like over albuen, det kunne minne om et fingermerke, kanskje han hadde fått det i går? Isak smilte når han tenkte på kvelden før. Han hadde lyst til å stryke over merket, stryke over hele armen, fra håndflata, over underarmen, albuen, overarmen, armhulen og ned over ribbeinene, over brystkassa og magen, men gjorde det ikke. Ville ikke ta sjansen på å vekke ham nå, ville la ham sove så lenge han kunne, for da kunne han selv ligge og beundre ham. Isak tenkte at han kunne ligge sånn i all evighet og se på Even.

Lyden fra en dør som åpnet seg rev ham ut av tankene sine.

Mikael.

Isak gled forsiktig ut fra sengen, smatt kjapt inn i bokser og shorts som han fant på gulvet sammen med de andre klærne deres. Smilte når han tenkte på kvelden før, da Even og han hadde småløpt, hånd i hånd og  nakne, med klærne i armene, fra utestuen og inn hit. Kastet klærne på gulvet, slengt seg i sengen og han hadde sovnet med armene til Even tett rundt seg. 

Han listet seg stille ut av døra, så badedøra stå på gløtt og hørte Mikael romstere på badet.

_Kaffe_ , tenkte Isak. Han måtte ha kaffe.

Kaffetrakter og kaffe sto på benken. Han  satte på full kanne, ryddet sammen oppvasken fra i går. Den sto fortsatt på benken. De hadde ikke orket å rydde den inn i skapene i går.

Isak satte det meste der det var mest logisk det skulle stå, resten lot han stå på benken og satte en kopp klar til kaffe.

Mens han ventet gikk han bort til de store vinduene og så ut. Han ble fascinert ved synet som møtte ham. Speilblank blå sjø, som hadde bilde av holmen på andre siden perfekt malt utover seg. Blå himmel. Han kunne ikke se en eneste sky, men en hvit stripe etter et fly strakk seg snorrett over det blå, delte himmelen i to. Trærne utenfor hytta var i mange forskjellige grønnfarger, alt fra den lyseste grønn på grensen til gul, til den mørkeste grønn på grensen til brun. Ulike tresorter. Han så noen kjøttmeiser fly rundt, kanskje de bygde rede enda, eller kanskje de matet fugleunger. Isak visste ikke. Visste at kjøttmeisen kunne legge egg to ganger i løpet av våren og sommeren, så det var ikke lett å si.  

Rett på utsiden av hytta spaserte fire måker fornøyd på kanten av terrassen, de kikket seg rundt, helt sikkert på jakt etter noe å spise. Isak tenkte på en sang han hadde hørt en gang. Om måker. _“Jeg hater måker”_ hadde mannen snakkesunget. Isak gjorde ikke det. Han syns de var litt fascinerende. Klarte seg overalt. Fant mat overalt. Kjempet selv om de var forhatt av mange. Overlevde, uansett liksom.

Døra til badet ble åpnet og Isak snudde seg. Så Mikael kom ut i bare bokseren, han gned seg i øynene og gjespet.

“Hei, Mikael!”

“Hei Isak.” Han så seg rundt. “Hvor er pappa?”

“Han sover enda. Tenkte vi kunne la ham sove litt? Han har jobbet mye i det siste.”

“Mmm.” Mikael nikket, kom bort til ham og så ut vinduet, så på måkene og på sjøen. Så opp på Isak og la hodet på skakke, og Isak tenkte at det var akkurat sånne bevegelser Even hadde også. “Isak?”

“Ja?”

“Kan vi fiske i dag?”

Isak smilte, satte seg ned på den ene stolen, la albuene på knærne og så på Mikael. “Vet du Mikael, det syns jeg vi skal snakke med pappa om. Jeg er ikke så god på å fiske jeg.”

“Er du ikke?”

“Nei. Jeg tror ikke jeg har fisket noen gang i det hele tatt. Eller kanskje en gang på skolen, men jeg husker ikke helt.”

“Har du aldri fisket?” Mikael så på ham med store øyne.

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Ikke som jeg kan huske.”

“Men, men, men,” Mikael stoppet opp og trakk pusten. “Men var du aldri med pappa’n din på fisketur? Jeg og pappa har fisket sikkert hundremillioner ganger.”

Isak kjente på klumpen i magen. Ristet forsiktig på hodet mens han satte seg opp. “Nei, jeg var ikke det. Pappa’n min likte ikke å fiske.” _Pappa’n min var en dritt_ , tenkte Isak for seg selv.

“Går det an?” Mikael stirret på ham. Vantro. 

“Ja, det gjør nok det.”

“Men hva gjorde du sammen med pappa’n din når dere var på hyttetur da?”

Isak sukket. Ville egentlig ikke ha denne samtalen med Mikael, men skjønte jo at det ikke gikk an å avfeie ham med svada. Han var en smart unge. Alt for smart noen ganger.

“Vi var ikke på hyttetur heller.”

Det ble tydeligvis for mye for Mikael, for han datt ned på fanget til Isak.

“Hæ?” Mikael så på ham, gransket ansiktet hans.  “Var dere aldri på hyttetur? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Vi hadde ikke noen hytte.”

“Å.” Mikael så på ham, Isak så at han tenkte, la  dem ene armen sin rundt den lille kroppen og strøk han over ryggen. Mikael trakk pusten. “Jeg kan lære deg å fiske jeg. Det er ikke så vanskelig. Bare hvis du får floke på snøret.”

“Jeg vil veldig gjerne at du lærer meg hvordan jeg fisker, Mikael. Det hadde vært kjempefint. Men jeg tror vi skal høre med pappa om vi skal fiske i dag. Okey?”

“Okey.” Mikael spratt opp  og skulle til å gå bortover, men Isak tok tak i armen hans.  

“Mikael!” Han snudde og så på Isak. “Ikke nå. Vi lar pappa sove litt først.” Mikael nikket, og Isak fortsatte. “Skal vi lage frokost?”

Mikael så på ham og et smil bredte seg utover ansiktet hans. “Ja! Og nå kan du jo å lage eggerøre og, for det gjorde du i går.”

“Det gjorde jeg. Men skal vi ha eggerøre i dag også?”

“Alltid eggerøre og bacon på hytta.” Mikael nikket bestemt. “Og nugatti. Og kakao hvis det er kaldt, saft hvis det er varmt. I dag er det varmt, så i dag blir det saft.”

“Okey.” Isak så på ham, men kunne ikke se om det var noen hvit løgn i det han sa, så han nikket. “Skal vi starte da?” Mikael nikket. “Men du burde kanskje få på deg en shorts, lage frokost i bokseren er kanskje ikke helt greit?” Mikael nikket igjen, var kjapt inne på rommet sitt og fikk på seg shorts, før han begynte å dekke bordet mens Isak rotet rundt i kjøleskap og kjøkkenskap etter mat og utstyr.

“Mikael? Pappa pleier å steke bacon i ovnen, gjør han ikke?” Isak så på Mikael som satte tallerkener og glass på bordet.

“Jo?”

“Da gjør jeg og det.” Isak så på ovnen, så på bryterne, vred på noen av dem så lyset slo seg på og det begynte å brumme i ovnen. Delte baconet i biter og la dem på stekebrettet og puttet det inn.

Eggerøre var ikke noe problem, det hadde han laget i går, så han var sikker på at han skulle naile den. Dessuten hadde han tatt bilde av oppskrifta med telefonen, så han hadde noe å gå etter.

 

 

Isak hadde akkurat skuffet den ferdige eggerøra, som faktisk luktet og så helt ut som i går, oppi en skål da døra til soverommet gikk opp.  Even kom ut. Bustete med søvnen tydelig i ansiktet enda, i shorts og bar overkropp. Han gned seg i øynene før han smilte til dem. Isak tenkte at dette synet kunne han godt bli vant til, kjente at det kriblet i magen og smilet bredte seg i ansiktet hans.

“God morgen. Hva gjør dere?” Even på ham, på Mikael og tilbake på ham igjen.

“Lager frokost til deg, pappa!” Mikael strålte der han sto og kuttet agurk i skiver.

“Jøss.” Even smilte mot Isak og Isak smilte tilbake. "Så deilig da!"

“Noe måtte vi jo gjøre mens du sov.” Isak satte eggerøra på bordet. Snudde seg brått i det han luktet noe brent, så en stripe røyk sive ut fra ovnene og utbrøt høyt.

“FAEN!”

Han var borte ved ovnen i to skritt og rev opp døra. Mørk røyk veltet ut og han måtte vifte i den for å prøve å beskytte ansiktet. Kjente varmen fra ovnen brenne mot ansiktet, kjente det svi i øynene og det rev i nesa.  Knep sammen munnen og øynene og rygget bort fra den åpne ovnen.

Han hørte at Even humret bak seg, hørte at utgangsdøra ble åpnet og hørte den skarpe lyden av det som måtte være brannvarsleren starte. Han åpnet forsiktig øynene for å sjekke om han kunne se noe annet enn røyk. Han kunne det og da han snudde seg så han Even borte ved terrassedøren, han åpnet den, før han strakk seg opp mot taket og røsket ned det som måtte være brannvarsleren, det ble i alle fall stille.

 

Røyken hadde løst seg litt opp og Isak så inn i ovnen. De halvveis forkullede restene av baconet lå krøllet på stekeplata. Han så bort på Mikael som sto med et litt forvirret og kanskje litt usikkert uttrykk i ansiktet, hørte Even som fortsatt humret og ansiktet til Mikael sprakk opp i et smil da han så bort på Even.

“Sååå?” Even kom bort til Isak og la armene rundt ham, kysset ham lett i tinningen. “Ikke no' bacon til frokost?”

“Neiass.” Isak sukket oppgitt. “Ikke noe bacon. Sorry.”

“Det går fint, Isak.” Han fikk et kyss på kinnet også, et kyss blandet med latter. “Neste gang trenger du ikke å bruke grill og 280 grader. Prøv med 200 grader og varmluft. 10 minutter.”

“Burde vært en egen funksjon på ovnen som het “stek bacon” og ikke alle disse andre symbolene.” Isak snøftet irritert, vinket mot bryterne på ovnen før han gjemte ansiktet i hendene. Tenk å ikke klare å steke bacon en gang da.

“Du får sende klage til produsenten. Be dem produsere ovner med spesifikke funksjoner.”

Isak så på ham, Even smilte fortsatt. “Komfyr for dummies, liksom.”

“Det var dine ord..” Even smilte fortsatt. “Er bare glad du prøver jeg, Isak. At du har lyst til å lære deg å lage litt mer mat enn bare å smøre brødskiver. Og litt brent bacon er ingen krise.” Han tok brettet ut av ovnen og skrapte baconrestene i oppvaskkummen. “Skal vi spise?”

Isak ristet på hodet, sukket men klarte å smile. “Ja, nå spiser vi. Eggerøra ble bra da.”

“Eggerøra ser kjempebra ut.” Even satte seg ned, så på bordet. “Men sjokoladepålegg og saft?” Han så bort på Mikael som gliste lurt. “Det er vel ikke helt innafor, Mikael?”

“Men det er jo litt ferie?” Mikael prøvde seg. “Vi pleier jo å ha det når det er ferie?”

“Ikke saft. Ikke til frokost, Mikael. Og sjokoladepålegget sparer vi til lørdag, selv når det er ferie.”

“Ååå, pappa. Du er så kjip!” Han så kjapt fra Even til Isak. “Isak sa det var greit.”

Mikael så fortsatt på ham og Isak prøvde å huske om han faktisk hadde sagt det. “Jeg sa vel ikke akkurat det, jeg spurte vel hva dere pleide å ha, og sa okey når du sa det?”

“Jaaa…jooo...” Mikael dro på det.

Even humret litt. “Jasså, Mikael, du prøvde rett og slett å lure Isak?”

Mikael så opp på Even. “Ja.” Og smilet hans gikk over i latter. “Det er lov å prøve?”

“Det er lov å prøve, Mikael. Du kan la sjokoladepålegget stå, men saften sparer vi til senere i dag.”

Mikael nikket,  reiste seg og satte saftflaska i kjøleskapet igjen.

“Kan vi fiske i dag pappa?” Saften var allerede glemt halvveis inn i skiva med nugatti, og Mikael så håpefullt bort på Even. “Isak har nemlig aldri fiska.”

“Har du ikke?” Even så på ham, og Isak bare ristet på hodet. “Da må vi definitivt fiske i dag. Men vi kan sikkert fiske fra brygga i steden for å dra ut med båten?”

“Å, kan vi ikke dra ut med båten da, pappa? Jeg har så lyst.” Nugatti og brødsmuler ramlet ut av munnen til Mikael når han pratet.

“Mikael, tygg først og prat etterpå.” Even så litt strengt på ham før han fortsatte. “Jeg skal se på båten etter frokost og sjekke motoren og om vi har bensin. Okey?”

Mikael tygde ferdig siste biten før hans svarte. “Okey.”

 

***

 

Isak og Mikael lå på brygga og kikket i vannet etter krabber, sjøstjerner og andre kryp da Even kom gående utover mot dem.

Mikael spratt opp. “Kan vi dra ut med båten pappa? Kan vi?”

“Sorry, Mikael. Vi har ikke bensin. Og jeg gidder ikke å kjøre og kjøpe det nå. Vi skal jo inn til sentrum i morgen.”

Mikael sank litt sammen, men tok seg raskt opp igjen. “Men da kan vi fiske med stang her på brygga?”

“Det kan vi. Blir du med og henter?”

Mikael nikket, og sprang opp til hytta igjen.

Even kom bort til Isak og satte seg ned. “Du har virkelig aldri fisket?”

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Mulig vi fisket på barneskolen, men kan ikke huske det.” Isak så på ham, så han smilte litt forsiktig. “Var ikke så mye friluftsgreier hjemme gitt. Var jo ikke så mye av noen ting egentlig.”

Even la armen rundt ham og klemte han, Isak så det litt triste draget i ansiktet hans selv om Even prøvde å skjule det, for han smilte i steden. “Skal lære deg å fiske jeg, ikke sikkert du liker det, men du kan få prøve?”

“Gjerne. Og med deg og Mikael tror jeg kanskje jeg liker alt. Spesielt med deg.” Isak la hånden i nakken hans og dro ham inntil seg og kysset ham. Even besvarte kysset kjapt og trakk ham tettere inntil seg. Det skulle ikke mer til før blodet begynte å bruse, og deilige ilinger spredte seg rundt i kroppen hans. Hvordan det var mulig at Even gav ham sånne følelser bare av et kyss, var utenfor Isaks fatteevne. Men han gjorde det. Gang på gang. Isak kjente at Even begynte å smile i kysset.

“Ville gjerne sittet her med deg og kysset deg i hele dag, men er redd Mikael blir utålmodig. Vi får snart beskjed om å ikke kline hele tiden igjen.”

“Ikke meg imot å kline hele tiden heller.” Isak lo.

Even kysset ham igjen før han reiste seg og gikk oppover bakken mot hytta.

Isak så etter ham. Smilte for seg selv. Så hvordan Even rettet på shortsen, strøk seg selv over nakken, rufset håret litt og ristet på hodet. Isak rettet på shortsen selv og strøk seg over leppene. Kunne nok aldri få nok av Evens lepper på hans, hendene som berørte ham, armene som holdt ham. Isak så utover vannet. Så for seg at de kom tilbake hit i sommerferien, til høsten, neste vår, neste sommer, i all fremtid egentlig.

Vannet lå fortsatt helt blankt, bortsett fra noen små bølger etter en båt som var på vei ut. Isak hørte den lave duren fra båtmotoren, så opp og så ett par unger som vinket fra båten. Han vinket tilbake. Hørte stemmene til Mikael og Even som kom ned bakken og snudde seg. De hadde med seg tre fiskestenger, en bøtte, en hov og Even hadde en liten bag hengende over den ene skulderen.

“Isak? Jeg skal vise deg hvordan du kaster. Det er kjempeenkelt. Men det kan hende du må øve litt. Jeg har øvd masse.” Mikael slapp alt utenom fiskestanga i brygga idet han kom ut mot ham. Han åpnet en boks med sluker.

“Dette er de beste slukene til farfar. Han sier alltid at den beste sluken ligger igjen i boksen, da. Iallefall når vi fisker og ikke får fisk.” Mikael ler, plukker opp en sluk, prøver å få den festet på noe Isak syns lignet på en slags sikkerhetsnål, men får det ikke helt til. “Pappa. Jeg får ikke festet sluken på hvirvlen. Kan du hjelpe meg?”

Even tok sluken og festet den med raske bevegelser. Mikael tok stanga og gikk til kanten av brygga og gjorde seg klar. Isak så på ham, så at dette var noe Mikael hadde gjort før, så han konsentrerte seg, la stanga bakover så på tuppen av den, så ut på sjøen, tilbake på tuppen av stanga igjen, gynget litt med den før han dro den raskt framover i en bue over hodet. Sluken føk ut og snøret fulgte etter, traff vannet med et lite “plopp” rundt tjue meter ut fra brygga.

“Bra kast, Mikael!” Even så på ham. “Litt mer kraft og litt mer snert så kommer du enda lengre neste gang.”

“Jeg veit, jeg glapp den litt.” Mikael svarte mens han så på snøret som gikk ut av snella. Snøret stoppet og Mikael begynte å sveive sakte. Mikael så på Isak og ut på snøret igjen. “Hvis du sveiver for fort, klarer ikke fisken å bite på. Men hvis du sveiver for sakte kan kroken sette seg fast.” Mikael så på Even og lo litt. “Pappa setter seg alltid fast.”

“Gjør jeg ikke. Det er svære fisker som biter på og holder snøret fast.” Even spilte fornærma og Isak måtte smile av dem. .

“Særlig, pappa.” Mikael himlet med øynene og så utover sjøen,

“Vil du prøve?” Even sto med fiskestangen klar og så på Isak.

“Kan jeg se på deg en gang først?” .

“Seff.”

Even gikk ut på bryggekanten, stilte seg ved siden av Mikael. Gjorde akkurat som Mikael hadde gjort, så på tuppen av stanga, utover sjøen, tuppen av stanga igjen før han kastet og sluk og snøre spant ut og forlot fiskestanga. Kroken landet langt ute, laget ringer som bredte seg utover det ellers speilblanke vannet. Even ventet litt, akkurat som Mikael, før han begynte å sveive inn.

Isak sto og så på dem begge to. Far og sønn som sto på bryggekanten og sveivet inn. Bevegelsene var akkurat de samme, benstillingen var den samme, holdningen var den samme, en liten og en stor som gjorde akkurat likt.

Even snudde seg mot ham og smilte. Det varme, gode smilet som kjentes helt ned i magen. Isak smilte tilbake, tok ett skritt fram, så etter snøret med utover til det forsvant nedi vannet. Det laget bittesmå bølger når det beveget seg. Etterhvert som Even sveivet, kom det nærmere og tilslutt dukket sluken opp i vannskorpa og danset sakte i vannskorpa innover mot bryggekanten.

“Prøve?” Even så på ham.

“Okey.” Isak nikket. Kjente at han faktisk var litt nervøs. Hadde aldri gjort dette før,

Even viste hvordan han skulle holde stanga, viste han hvordan han bøyde bøylen som holdt snøret på snella bakover, forklarte hvordan han la tommelen over snøret for at det ikke skulle gå ut for tidlig, holdt rundt håndleddet hans når han bøyde den bakover. “Også kaster du. Få fart på stanga og slipp tommelen akkurat i det stanga er på det høyeste, sånn sirka ved hodet ditt.”

Even slapp hånden hans og Isak prøvde. Stanga gikk i en bue over hodet hans, sluken føk ut og snøret fulgte etter. Sluken kom ikke så langt som Even og Mikael, men den kom i vannet, og Isak var fornøyd. Så på Even som smilte og nikket.

“Bra førstekast! Jo mer fart og jo mer snert du får på stanga, jo lenger kommer du, men det der var bra!” Isak fikk et kyss på kinnet og Mikael ristet på hodet ved siden av dem, før han selv kastet et nytt kast.

“Nå må du begynne å sveive inn, Isak. Når snøret har stoppet å gå ut, så må du sveive. Ellers går kroken til bunnen og den kan sette seg fast.” Mikael så på ham.

Isak nikket og sveivet. Sakte. Kjente vibrasjonene i stanga, sikkert fra kroken som brøytet seg vei nedi vannet. Så for seg alle fiskene som så på kroken og lurte på om dette var et måltid de hadde lyst på. Tenkte på tegneseriene han hadde sett der fiskene bare rister på hodet og svømmer bort, også var det ofte en dum fisk som bet på kroken.

Plutselig rykket det i snøret, og stanga bøyde seg.

“Eh, Even?” Isak sveivet litt mer, det var tungt å holde og tungt å sveive. “Even? Nå skjer det noe her.” Isak kjente at han var litt nervøs. Hadde han klart å sette seg fast på første kast liksom?  Even som hadde gått bak på brygga for å ordne den tredje stanga kom bort til ham. Så på ham. Gliste.

“Nybegynnerflaks, Isak?” Hånden til Even lå på skulderen hans, strøk over nakken og ned på ryggen.

“Hæ?” Isak så på stanga som sto i en bue ned mot vannet.

“Du har fisk jo, Isak!” Mikael så på stanga. Nå var det ikke bare en bue, den gynget opp og ned.

“Fisk?” Isak koblet ikke helt.

“Du har fisk på kroken, Isak.” Even humret. “Bare fortsett å sveiv inn. Gjerne så kjapt du klarer.”

“Eh, okey.” Isak kjente at han hadde begynt å smile. Nei, han gliste. Han hadde fisk. Første kast liksom, så fikk han fisk. Han sveivet, det var litt tungt, men det gikk. Stanga bøyde seg veldig. “Den knekker ikke?” Han så kjapt bort på Even.

“Ikke med mindre du har en 20 kilos på, og det tviler jeg på. Det går fint. Det ser bare litt voldsomt ut.” Even sto fortsatt ved siden av ham. “Bare sveiv inn så fort du klarer.”

Mikael hadde lagt fra seg sin egen stang og gått bakover på brygga, kom tilbake med hoven.

“Her pappa.” Han gav den til Even.

“Takk.” Even så på Isak. “Når du ser fisken, sveiv litt roligere til den kommer helt inn til bryggekanten, så skal jeg få den oppi hoven. Det er noen ganger de detter av når de kommer opp av vannet.”

“Eh, okey.” Isak så på ham. “Kanskje Mikael skal sveive den inn, så jeg ikke gjør noe galt?”

“Neida, det går fint, Isak. Sveiv du. Jeg skal hjelpe deg.” Even smilte, hånden hans var tilbake på ryggen igjen. Trygg og beroligende. “Og om den detter av, så gjør det ingenting. Det skjer stadig vekk. Slapp av, dette går fint. Kanskje det blir fersk fisk til middag i dag?”

Isak sveivet, og nå kunne han se noe blankt og buktende komme mot brygga. Den var glinsende og gråaktig, og skar gjennom vannet etter snøret. Bevegde seg både til høyre og venstre. Isak måtte holde hardt i stanga for å klare å sveive. Han hadde fiskestanga mot hoftebeinet og kjente at det begynte å verke både der og i venstrearmen som holdt krampaktig rundt stanga. Pulsen steg, og det ble tyngre å sveive.

“Faen det er tungt ass.” Glapp det ut av ham, og så kjapt på Mikael. “Sorry, det var ikke pent sagt.” Mikael bare så på ham og smilte.

“Bare sveiv.” Even sto stødig vedsiden av ham. “Bare sveiv, så fort og jevnt du klarer.”

Sveive jevnt og fort ja, det var lett å si til en som aldri hadde fisket før. Isak merket at hånden hans begynte å skjelve. Fiskestanga dirret både av hånden hans og av fisken i vannet som svømte febrilsk for å unnslippe, men til ingen nytte.

“Det virker som den sitter godt, så bare fortsett.” Even satte seg ned på knærne på bryggekanten, tok hoven og holdt den akkurat over vannskorpa. “Litt mer. Få den litt nærmere så tar jeg den.”

Isak pustet, satte beina bredere for å holde balansen, grep enda hardere rundt både stanga og sveiva. Sveivet alt han klarte. Han så at fisken var ganske nærme bryggekanten. Even sveipet hoven ned i vannet og løftet den kjapt opp, og Isak slapp taket i sveiva og lot stanga gli ned så han bare holdt den løst. I hoven lå det en stor fisk.

“Se her ja. Det var en fining.”

“Det er jo en torsk jo!” Mikael smilte.

“Det er det. En skikkelig fin torsk.” Even så på ham. “Gratulerer! Enten er du et fisketalent ellers så har du nybegynnerflaks.”

Isak så på den svære fisken og lo. “Tror nok mer på det siste.”

Even tok tak i fisken og gav den kjapt to harde slag i hodet med knokene på fingrene. Holdt den opp så Isak kunne se ordentlig. “Tipper fire-fem kilo. Skikkelig fining.”

“Isak? Kan jeg rense den, vær så snill?” Mikael så på ham.

Isak måtte nok en gang svare Mikael med et nokså uintelligent, “Hæ?” men denne gangen skjønte han faktisk ikke hva Mikael mente.

“Kan jeg rense fisken for deg?”

“Rense fisken?” Isak så fortsatt på ham, flyttet blikket til Even som smilte lurt.

“Ja, skjære den opp, ta ut innmaten og sånn.”

“Å.” Isak så på Mikael som sto der med spørrende øyne og et ansikt som sa ham at dette burde han skjønne, men han gjorde jo ikke det. “Ja, det må du gjerne.”

“Yess.” Mikael sprang over brygga og fant en kniv i veska og kom tilbake.

“Du får forklare hva du gjør da, Mikael. Så kan Isak ta den neste selv.” Even smilte lurt til ham.

“Eh, jeg tror egentlig ikke at jeg trenger det.” Isak så på Even.

“Joda, fiskerne renser sin egen fisk. Sånn er det.”

Isak så storøyd på Mikael som skjærte i fisken som det skulle være den naturligste ting i verden, og det var det jo for ham. Han dro ut innmat og gjeller før han la fisken på brygga og hakket av halefinnen. “Skal jeg kappe av hodet?” Mikael så opp på Even.

“Ja,” Even så på ham, “kjør på. Også kan du kan fylle bøtta med vann, så legger vi den oppi. Også får vi kaste innmaten på sjøen, det er noen som venter på mat.”

Even pekte over dem. Fire måker kretset over dem og skrek om kapp. Kanskje det var de fire som hadde sittet på terrassen på morgenen? Nå var det i allefall mat og få, skjønte Isak. Så på fuglene, syns fortsatt de var pene, selv om han visste at mange ikke syns det. Isak så at de stupte ned for å prøver å tøffe seg til å ta litt av maten på brygga, men de vek unna. De nok var litt redde for menneskene som sto der. Mennesker behandlet nok ikke alltid måkene like pent.

“Skal jeg kaste det ut?” Isak så på Even som nikket.

Han tok tak i noen av innvollene og kastet dem ut i vannet. Den ene måken stupte ned mot vannet, tok maten i nebbet, fløy inn på stranda bortenfor brygga, landet der og spiste. Isak kastet litt mer ut, og en ny måke kom, fanget innvollene før de sank og fløy bort til den første, men holdt seg på litt avstand. Det var ikke snakk om å dele. Han kastet ut de siste bitene og de to siste måkene fikk en bit hver, fløy lengre bort enn de to første og satte seg.

“Fascinerende fugler.” Isak så på måkene.

“Syns du?” Even kom bort til ham. “De kan være litt nærgående da. Og bråkete.”

“Ja, men de klarer seg liksom alltid. Uansett om det er mye mat eller ikke. Uansett om alle hater dem…. De er liksom litt som fuglenes svar på løvetannen. Den klarer seg også overalt selv om de fleste hater den. Jeg liker både måker og løvetann jeg.” Isak snakket mest ut i luften, men Even sto ved siden av ham. Isak snudde seg mot ham.

Evens øyne var vidåpne. Det var noe varmt i blikket hans. Som om noe av det Isak hadde sagt traff noe i ham. Even la hånden på kinnet hans, bøyde seg fram og kysset ham. Først forsiktig, leppene var så vidt nære hans. Så la Even hånden sin rundt nakken hans og dro ham inntil seg, kysset ham dypere. Det sendte kriblinger i rakettfart gjennom hele Isak, og han la armene sine rundt Even og kysset ham tilbake.

“Seriøst, pappa. Må dere?”

Mikael stemme kom fra enden av brygga.

Isak snudde på hodet og så på ham. Mikael sukket tungt, sto med et oppgitt uttrykk i ansiktet og begge armene hang slapt ned langs kroppen hans. En bøtte med torsken i sto ved føttene hans. Isak la hodet på skulderen til Even og begynte å le. Even lo også. Løftet hodet og så på Mikael.

Even så på Isak, så på Mikael igjen, smilte det bredeste han kunne, sånn at øynene ble borte og hele ansiktet strålte.

"Seriøst, Mikael. Ja!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for at dere leser og kommenterer, setter stor pris på det.


	48. En umulig kombinasjon

Det føltes ikke så langt fra hovedveien denne gangen som det var på onsdag. Den smale grusveien buktet seg fortsatt like mye, kvistene på trærne og buskene i veikantene tok fortsatt borti bildørene på begge siden, Even kjørte like sakte og det humpet like mye, men det gikk mye fortere. Isak visste jo at det egentlig ikke gjorde det, det bare føltes sånn.

Han  snudde seg og så at Mikael hadde sovnet i setet sitt. Hodet hans vippet fra side til side, og hadde det ikke vært for hodestøtten på barnesetet hadde hodet hans falt helt til siden. Han hadde grønske på det ene kneet, et langt skrubbsår på den ene albuen og ketchup på t-skjorta. Isak smilte for seg selv. Det var ikke så rart at han hadde sovnet, klokka hadde tross alt passert halv ni.

***

De hadde vært på farten siden i tolvtiden. De hadde vært på Verden Ende først. I mange timer. 

De hadde sett på vippefyret, gått på svabergene, hoppet på store steiner, sett på bølgene som skyllet inn over land, sett på båtene som lå i gjestehavna, sett på alle menneskene.  

For det hadde vært utrolig mye folk der. Det virket som halve Vestfold og en god del flere hadde Verden Ende som mål akkurat i dag. Ikke det at det gjorde noe, for de hadde hatt det helt fantastisk der! 

Even og han hadde ruslet over svabergene, hånd i hånd, mens Mikael hadde løpt rundt. Han hadde klatret på steiner og svaberg, han hadde matet måkene med en brødskive fra maten de hadde med. Han hadde funnet små skatter overalt. Steiner, skjell, pinner, kvister, glassbiter og andre seksåring-skatter. Noen av dem fant veien ned i lommene hans og noen oppi sekken til Even. 

De hadde kastet stein i vannet, både for å se hvem som kastet lengst og for å prøve seg på fiskesprett. Det vil si, Even og Mikael kunne jo kaste fiskesprett. Det var Isak som hadde prøvd seg på fiskesprett og hadde endte opp med å få Even til å le så tårene sprutet av de litt klønete forsøkene. Isak hadde dessuten påstått at steinen ikke nødvendigvis måtte være flat og at det burde gå an å få det til i litt bølger. Det gjorde ikke det, så forsøkene endte i hule “plopp” i vannet istedenfor lette sprett bortover vannflaten.  

 

Mikael og Even hadde vasset i det iskalde vannet, helt opp til knærne. Mikael hadde kommet inn til Isak ,som satt på en stor stein i vennkanten og så på dem, spurt lavt om det var nå de skulle lure Even uti. Isak hadde ristet smilende på hodet og sagt at det fikk de spare til hytta, når de hadde badetøy og håndklær. Mikael hadde nikket, smilt til ham og gitt ham en klem. 

Isak så etter ham da han vasset utover til Even igjen, de studerte det som var nedi vannet. Tang, steiner, sneglehus, sjøstjerner og andre kryp som fantes der. De fant et par krabber som de løftet opp og holdt i håndflata de få sekundene det tok krabben å pile over hånda og hoppe ned i vannet og ut i friheten igjen. Mikael lo den trillende fine latteren sin, og Even smilte om kapp med sola. 

Isak bare så på dem. Nøt synet av den fine mannen han kunne kalle kjæresten sin og sønnen hans. Kjente forelskelsen ta fotfeste i magen og sparke fra og spre seg i hele kroppen. Smilte når han så på dem, smilte fortsatt da Even kom bort til ham og la kalde hender på kinnene hans og kysset ham, smilte når Mikael kom bort og la de kalde hendene sine på armen hans for å få ham til å se på steinene og skjellene han hadde funnet. Isak kjente at nå, nå hadde han alt han kunne ønske seg. Ønsket han kunne fryse tiden, fryse øyeblikket akkurat der.  

Mikael hadde fått tidenes albueskrubb da han snublet og gikk rett i svaberget da han skulle vise dem et sted han mente var perfekt for å spise lunsj på. Even hadde trøstet, blåst, vasket blod og plastret, og etter en liten stund på fanget var Mikael klar for både Evens innholdsrike lunsj og flere runder rundt på de glattskurte bergene. 

 

Even hadde kjøpt is som de spiste ved vippefyret mens de så utover havet og ut i horisonten. Så båter langt der ute, både passasjerferger og fraktebåter. Isak syns det var litt rart å ikke kunne se land på andre siden av vannet. Visste jo at det var jordens krumning som gjorde det, men skjønte allikevel hvorfor forfedrene en gang trodde at jorda var flat og at man kunne seile utenfor hvis man seilte for langt. Det var noe uendelig med å ikke kunne se land uti havet et sted, selv om han visste at det var der.

 

De hadde kjørt inn til Tønsberg for å spise middag. Ingen av spisestedene på Tjøme hadde fristet, og Isak hadde lyst til å se litt av Tønsberg. Even hadde foreslått at de kunne spise på en av restaurantene på Brygga, men Isak hadde ikke blitt kjempeimponert. Han var tross alt vant til Aker Brygge i Oslo, og Brygga i Tønsberg kunne faktisk ikke måle seg, selv om tønsbergenserne var umåtelig stolte av brygga si. Isak tenkte at den ikke rakk Aker Brygge opp til knærne en gang. 

Etter å ha gått litt rundt og kikket, endte de opp med å spise på Kverneriet. Isak antok de hadde god mat, hadde spist på Kverneriet i Oslo et par ganger og tenkte at det var samme standard på alle restaurantene i kjeden. De hadde ikke blitt skuffet. Både burgere og chips var like gode som han husket fra Oslo, og Mikael hadde alvorlig krevd at sånne burgere burde Even begynne å lage, for de var noe av det beste han hadde spist.  

***

“Mikael har sovnet.” Isak så på Even som nikket. 

“Regnet med det. Jeg bærer ham inn og putter ham i seng, om du vil bære inn maten?”

“Seff.” 

Even stoppet bilen. Så på Isak og smilte, før han løsnet setebeltet og gikk ut. Isak ble sittende litt. Nøt stillheten, synet av hytta, den gode følelsen i kroppen etter en dag med Mikael og Even. Det var så fint det de hadde sammen, så godt og trygt på mange måter. Han følte seg ordentlig hjemme sammen med dem. 

Isak hørte Even åpne døra bak ham, løsnet setebeltet til Mikael og løftet ham ut. Mikael gav fra seg et grynt, men sov videre. Isak så Even gå forbi bilen med Mikael i armene før han snudde seg. Nikket med hodet. Isak skjønte det var noe, og gikk ut av bilen. 

“Du må nesten komme og låse opp for meg.” Even smilte. 

“Å, ja, selvfølgelig.” Isak ristet på hodet. “Kommer.” 

Han hentet posene med mat og fulgte etter Even opp stien. 

“Nøkkelen ligger i lomma mi.” Even skjøv den venstre hoften ut og Isak fikk sneket hånden nedi lomma og fisket ut nøklene. Smilte og innrømmet for seg selv at han nok hadde gravd litt vel godt nedi lomma, for Even dro seg litt fra ham med en gang han hadde tak rundt nøklene. 

Even bar Mikael rett inn på rommet hans. Isak hørte Mikaels lyse, søvnige stemme og Evens mørke, rolige stemme prate. Mikael hadde nok våknet når Even hadde kledd av ham. 

 

I det han satte ned bæreposene på gulvet, dirret det i telefonen. Han dro den opp fra lomma, regnet med at det var en melding fra Jonas eller Eskild. Eller kanskje Magnus. Men det var det ikke. 

Telefonen ringte.

Det var fra boligen til mamma.

Isak stirret på telefonen han holdt i hånda helt til den sluttet å ringe. 

La den på benken og begynte å ta ut matvarene. Kastet noen blikk bort på telefonen som om den skulle være et rovdyr klart for angrep, en beholder med pest, verdens giftigste edderkopp klar for angrep eller noe annet livsfarlig.

Men telefonen lå der, helt stille, ufarlig men allikevel farlig. 

Det var lenge siden de hadde sendt melding eller ringt nå. Veldig lenge siden. Enten betydde det at mamma var skikkelig dårlig, ellers så betydde det at hun hadde spurt mye etter ham og at han burde dra på besøk. 

Isak visste ikke om han ville vite. 

Var hun bra, kom det til å være en beskjed om at hun savnet ham, lurte på når han kom på besøk, lurte på hvordan han hadde det, og han kom til å få dårlig samvittighet fordi det var så lenge siden han hadde vært der, lenge siden han hadde brydd seg.

Var hun veldig dårlig var det bare informasjon om det, men han ville egentlig ikke vite det heller. Ville egentlig ikke vite noen ting. For han kom til å få dårlig samvittighet av det også. 

Fordi han aldri var der. 

_ “Det du ikke vet har du ikke vondt av.” _ tenkte Isak for seg selv. 

Faen. 

 

Han kjente at det ubesvarte anropet ødela litt av den fine dagen de hadde hatt. Det ødela litt av den kvelden han hadde håpet de skulle få. Det ødela alltid litt inni ham. Rev ham ned på en måte. Også måtte han bygge seg opp igjen. Sakte men sikkert. Det tok så lang tid å bygge og så kort tid å rive.

Men så var det mamma da. 

Mamma. 

Det vibrerte i telefonen igjen. 

Skjermen lyste opp, telefonen laget lyd der den lå og vibrerte mot benken. Høy irriterende, forstyrrende lyd. Isak sto og så på den mens den ringte. Tok den ikke. Bare stirret på den, akkurat som den skulle slutte fortere når han så på den. 

Den stoppet, skjermen ble mørk, før den lyste opp igjen og det sto fortsatt  _ “Bolig Mamma”  _ der, men nå med et to-tall i parentes bak. 

Isak satte de siste matvarene på plass, tok ut to øl fra kjøleskapet og satte seg i sofaen. Åpnet den ene ølen, satte den andre på bordet. Krøllet seg sammen oppi sofaen slik at han så både kjøkkenbenken og ut de store stuevinduene. Han skulte fortsatt  på telefonen som lå igjen på benken.

Forrige gang de hadde ringt, det var før jul en gang, hadde det ikke vært noe spesielt. De hadde bare lurt på om han kom på besøk før jul eller i romjulen. Han hadde ikke gjort det. Hadde litt dårlig samvittighet for det, kjente ordentlig på den nå når de ringte igjen. Han hadde egentlig alltid litt dårlig samvittighet, men ikke mer enn at han klarte å leve med det. Beskyttet seg selv med å ikke dra. 

Slapp å ta stilling til ting. 

Slapp å føle.

Slapp å få vondt.

 

Even kom ut fra rommet til Mikael, smilte til ham og nikket mot badedøra. “Må bare på do.” 

Isak nikket. 

Even.  

Han hadde ikke lyst til å tenke på mamma nå. 

Isak hadde bare tenkt på at han ville bare ha en fin kveld med Even etter en fantastisk dag. Hadde bare lengtet etter å synke inn i armkroken hans.  Alt han hadde hatt lyst til før den telefonen begynte å ringe var prate, smile, le, kose, kysse, knulle... 

Nå var det kommet noe i veien. 

Noe grått. Noe mørkt. 

Ikke svart, men mørkt, nei grått. 

Tåke.

 

Isak sukket, så seg rundt i stua, så ut gjennom de store vinduene. Ut på sjøen. Den beveget seg nå, det hadde begynt å blåse litt. så krusningene fra tidligere hadde blitt til bølger. Små og litt større bølger som jaget hverandre inn mot stranda, inn mot brygga. Det sprutet sikkert når de traff stolpene i brygga. Sprutet når den sterke, egentlig mektige bølgen ble knust mot treverket.  Knust av kreftene i havet, i vinden og i treverket. 

Knust av det som ikke kunne kontrolleres.

 

“Isak? Telefonen din ringer.” Even sto foran ham med telefonen hans i hånden. “Det er fra boligen til mamma’n din.”

Even så på ham, blå, spørrende øyne, ansiktet var litt alvorlig, litt bekymret. Rakk telefonen mot ham, men Isak ristet på hodet. Kjente halsen knyte seg, han svelget. Svelget igjen. Ristet på hodet. 

“Vil du ikke snakke med dem?” Stemmen til Even var så rolig, så forsiktig, spørrende. Ikke fordømmende fordi Isak ikke ville snakke med dem. Ikke formanende om at han burde. Ikke streng om at han skulle.  

Tårene presse på, Isak ristet fortsatt på hodet. 

Even la telefonen på bordet og satte seg ned, dro Isak inntil seg, la armene rundt ham og Isak la hodet ned på skuldra til Even. “Isak? Hva skjer?”  

Hånden til Even strøk over ryggen hans og han prøvde å puste rolig. Dro pusten inn, slapp den ut, holdt i t-skjorten til Even med den ene hånda. Kjente at han grep litt hardt i stoffet, krøllet bomullen inn i håndflaten. Klemte hardt. 

Pustet inn, slapp ut. Pustet inn, slapp ut. 

Han klarte ikke å holde tilbake.

Pustet inn, slapp ut, mens tårene hans gjorde stoffet i t-skjorten til Even våt. Det ble mørke streker og prikker nedover brystet til Even. Av tårene som falt fra øynene hans. Våte streker, våte prikker. Han kjempet for å stoppe dem, og klarte det etter en liten stund.

Isak trakk pusten og satte seg litt opp. 

“Jeg vil ikke at denne fine helgen skal bli ødelagt av et eller annet med mamma.” Isak så opp på Even. “Men nå har den allerede blitt ødelagt allikevel.”

“Hvorfor sier du det?” 

“Fordi det er sant. Fordi nå kommer jeg bare til å tenke på hvorfor de ringer, tenke på hva som skjedde før, tenke på hvordan det var, tenke på…” 

Even stoppet ham. “Isak. Det er ikke sikkert at det er noe galt.”

“Nei, men det er lettest allikevel å ikke tenke på henne. Men nå klarer jeg det ikke.” Tårene trillet langsomt nedover igjen, og Evens tommel tørket dem bort, han kysset ham lett.

Telefonen på bordet begynte å vibrere igjen. 

Isak stirret på den. 

Men den sluttet ikke å ringe selv om han stirret, den ringte fortsatt. Vibrerte mot bordplata. Laget en irriterende lyd. Som en alarm som han ikke vil høre. En alarm som trengte seg inn i øregangene og gjorde vondt. Som satte han i fluktmodus.

 

“Kan du ta den?” Isak så på Even, visste det var helt utrolig feigt av ham å spørre men Even nikket. 

“Vil du at jeg skal gjøre det?”

Isak nikket. 

Han ville ikke ta den selv. Det var fjerde gangen den ringte, så han skjønte jo såpass at de nok ikke kom til å gi seg med det første. Men hvis Even tok den så fikk han en avstand til det som ble fortalt, avstand via Even. Skikkelig feigt. Han var skikkelig feig. Turte ikke snakke med de som jobbet med mamma en gang. Hva tenkte Even om ham nå liksom? 

Even strakte seg fram, sveipet over skjermen og la telefonen til øret. 

“Det er Isaks telefon, jeg heter Even Bech Næsheim.”

Isak krøp sammen og gjemte ansiktet sitt i t-skjorta til Even. Og armen til Even var rundt ham øyeblikkelig. Strøk langsomt oppover og nedover ryggen. 

Isak følte seg som en ordentlig dritt fordi han ba Even om dette. For at han selv ikke turte, for at han lot Even gjøre jobben som var hans. Det var han som var sønnen til mamma. Det var han som burde ta telefonen. Snakke med dem som jobbet der. Være ansvarlig. Men han klarte ikke. Ikke akkurat nå. 

Han konsentrerte seg om å høre på de jevne hjerteslagene til Even, hørte på pusten hans. Han virket ikke nervøs eller berørt av å måtte snakke med dem i det hele tatt. Stemmen hans var den samme. Mørk, stødig, varm og vakker. Isak hørte en stemme fra telefonen, men hørte ikke hva den sa. 

“Hei, Hanne.” Even svarte. “Isak kan ikke ta telefonen akkurat nå, men kan jeg gi en beskjed? Jeg er kjæresten hans.” 

Ordene til Even gjorde godt. Varmet, roet han litt. Nok til at han pustet ordentlig. Kjærsten hans. Hans kjæreste. 

 

Stemmen inne i telefonen pratet, og Even nikket og svarte med “mhm” og “javel”, og avsluttet med. “Jeg skal gi beskjed til Isak jeg. Takk f or at du ringte. Ha en fin kveld.”

Even la telefonen ned, snudde seg mot Isak, så på ham, og Isaks hjertet banket som besatt. Det hadde ikke hørtes ut som det var så ille, egentlig, men hva kunne han vite? Isak satte seg litt opp. 

“Hva sa de?” Han pustet ordene ut.

“Hun ville at du skulle ringe så fort du kunne.” 

Isak så på ham, hun hadde jo snakket lenge, hun måtte jo sagt mer enn det. “Bare det?”

Even ristet på hodet. “Nei, hun kunne ikke si noe angående mamma’n din. Taushetsplikt, vet du. Det hun sa var at de skal ha et arrangement der, hele institusjonen, på søndag. De lurte på om du kom. Hun som jeg snakket med, Hanne, sa det var en “Familiedag”. Alle som bor der kan invitere familiene sine til å komme. Det skal være middag, kaffe og tid til å gå rundt og se. Slik at barna til de som bor der kan møte hverandre, se at de ikke er alene, også skal de som bor der vise litt  hva de arbeider med. Det er visst mange som ikke har veldig ofte besøk. Familie som trenger å se at det ikke er remmer og medisiner som er hovedfokus - noe mange kanskje forestiller seg at det er.”

Isak så ned, kjente den svarte klumpen av dårlig samvittighet bli enda større. Det var jo det han lenge hadde trodd at det var. Beltesenger og dop og gærne folk som gikk rundt og skråla og hoia, sulla inne i sine egne hoder. Men det var ikke sånn der mamma bodde. Han visste det. 

Det var et stort område der, boliger som både lå samlet og noen litt mer for seg selv. De drev med ulike former for aktiviteter hver dag, noen snekret, noen sydde, noen lagde mat, noen hadde ansvar for et svært helårs drivhus som dyrket grønnsaker til hele institusjonen. Noen hadde ansvar for dyrene de hadde der, kuer, sauer, noen griser og en hest. Og hund, katter og høner. Også var det jo selvsagt psykologer og psykiatere der som beboerne gikk til behandling hos. Noen av beboerne var veldig dårlige, men de bodde på et skjermet sted, de som ikke var så dårlige, som fungerte, bodde mer åpent. Som mamma. 

Men allikevel var det vanskelig å besøke henne. 

“

På søndag?” Isak så på Even, og Even satte seg litt nærmere, holdt ham. 

“På søndag. Fra 12-18.”

Isak bøyde seg fram, ut av Evens trygge armer, la albuene på knærne og gjemte ansiktet i hendene. Rugget litt fram og tilbake, strevde med å puste vanlig igjen. 

“Jeg kan ikke.” Isak visste ikke egentlig om han mente besøket eller å ringe opp, “Jeg kan ikke”,  men fortsatte som om det var besøket han snakket om. “Dessuten. Vi er jo her.” Isak blåste ordene ut som for å bli kvitt dem, kjente tårene presse på. Han visste han burde. Han visste det, burde reise dit. Burde treffe mamma. Burde ringe tilbake. 

Armen til Even var over ryggen hans, strøk sakte opp og ned. Han lente seg fram og tok hånda hans i et fast grep og snakket lavt. “Isak. Hvis du har lyst, så fikser vi det. Vi kan kjøre hjem i morgen også kjører jeg deg dit på søndag. Jeg trenger ikke være med inn om du ikke vil, men vil du så blir jeg med.” 

Isak kjente et par tårer som løsnet fra øynene. De falt rett ned på hånden til Even. Den rørte seg ikke, holdt like fast i hans hånd som før den ble våt av store, salte, bitre tårer.

Han pustet dypt, jobbet for å få kontroll over pusten. Det gjorde vondt i halsen, i brystet fordi han kjempet for å holde den store gråten tilbake. Bet tennene sammen, kjente musklene i kjeven jobbe overtid, kjente tennene gnisse mot hverandre. Store tårer dryppet fortsatt ned på hånden til Even, det var helt umulig å stoppe tårene, men gråten, hulkene, de klarte han å stoppe. Akkurat nå i alle fall. Tommelen til Even strøk langsomt over hans, den andre hånden var på ryggen. Gled sakte opp og ned. Rolige lange bevegelser som hjalp ham å puste rolig. 

Isak dro pusten inn til slutt, et langt innpust, ganske jevn. Han rettet seg opp og så på Even. “Vil du det?” 

“Selvfølgelig vil jeg bli med deg.” Even så på ham, la hånden på kinnet hans, tommelen strøk sakte opp og ned, tok med seg tårene, tok dem bort. “Selvfølgelig blir jeg med deg hvis du vil det.”

Isak nikket. 

Tenkte på hvor lenge det var siden han hadde sett mamma. Tenkte på hvor fint det kunne være om Even ble med dit. Trygt og godt. Men kanskje ikke fortelle mamma at de var kjærester. Ikke enda. Eller kanskje? 

 

“Kan du sitte her med meg hvis jeg ringer?” Ordene datt ut før Isak hadde rukket å tenke over det han sa. Kjente med en gang at han ble nervøs av det han hadde sagt. Kjente prikking i føttene som gikk langsomt oppover leggene, låren, hoftene, og samlet seg til en kvalmende stor klump i magen, blandet seg med den svarte klumpen fra i sted. Ble til en grå masse som skvulpet rundt og gjorde det ubehagelig å være.

Isak så opp på Even og møtte det blåeste blå blikket, det som strålte varme og godhet, det som gjorde ham trygg og det som gav ham mot til å gjøre akkurat det han hadde sagt han skulle gjøre nå. 

Even nikket. 

Isak tok telefonen sin og fant nummeret han var blitt oppringt av, sveipet over skjermen med en skjelvende finger og løftet telefonen mot øret. 

Pulsen steg. 

Det svarte etter tre ring, og det suset i hodet hans, lyden var som om det sto en kompressor ved siden av øret hans, så det eneste han hørte var slutten av setningen til stemmen som svarte.. 

_ “...du snakker med Hanne.” _

_ “Hanne” _ , Isak trakk pusten, han hadde snakket med Hanne flere ganger tidligere. Hun var primærkontakten til mamma. Sist gang de hadde snakket sammen var da hun hadde ringt ham før jul. 

Da han ikke dro på besøk. 

“Hei, det er Isak Valtersen som ringer. Du ringte meg, du snakket med kjæresten min i sta. Han ba meg om å ringe opp.” 

Pulsen dunket i ørene. Han var ikke sikker på om han klarte å høre hva hun sa. Isak svelget langsomt, hånden som ikke holdt telefonen grep tak i kanten på shortsen og krøllet stoffet hardt inni håndflaten. Håndflaten var svett, så shortsstoffet ble litt fuktig. Evens hånd la seg over hans, og holdt den fast.

_ “Hei Isak. Så fint du ringte. Marianne har spurt etter deg flere ganger de siste ukene, og igjen i dag da jeg kom på jobb. Jeg lovet henne at jeg skulle ringe deg for å fortelle det. Hun lurer veldig på om du kommer på besøk på søndag. Når det er Familiedag her. Hun sier hun har sendt deg meldinger om det, men ikke fått svar.” _

Isak svelget. Han hadde blokkert nummeret til mamma. De som jobbet der visste det, visste også grunnen til det. 

“Jeg har blokkert nummeret hennes.” Isak hvisket. 

_ “Det vet jeg, Isak. Og det skjønner jeg. Men Marianne vet ikke det.” _

“Eh… hvordan….” Han trakk pusten. “Hvordan er det med henne?”

_ “Nå har hun hatt en bra periode lenge, faktisk har den vart helt siden før jul. Når jeg snakket med deg sist. Hun snakker mye om deg, at hun savner deg. Lurer på hva du driver med.” _

“Okey.” Isak kjente den dårlig samvittighet som en kniv i brystet. 

_ “Men hun sier også at hun skjønner at du må leve ditt liv. Og det gjør vi og, Isak. Vi vet at det ikke har vært lett.” _

“Nei.” Isak sukket, det lettet faktisk bittelitt av de ordene. Ikke nok, men så mye at han pustet litt lettere.

_ “Hun tar medisinene sine, hun går til samtaler hos psykolog tre dager i uka, og hun er med på arbeidsgrupper. Hun klarer seg bra her, Isak. Veldig bra faktisk.” _

“Veldig bra?” Isak kjente at han ble litt engstelig, og hørte at stemmen hans avslørte det også. Veldig bra? Hvor bra var veldig bra? 

_ “Veldig bra her, Isak. Jeg tror vi snakker år før vi engang kan begynne å tenke på at Marianne kan flytte til et annet sted og bo for seg selv.” _

“Okey.” Isak kjente at han ble lettet, og fikk dårlig samvittighet for det også. Han burde jo ikke ønske at mamma skulle være på institusjon, men samtidig så hadde hun det ikke bra når hun ikke var det. “Men det er planen?” Han måtte spørre. “At hun skal flytte et annet sted?”

_ “Det er alltid målet. Men det er ikke alle som oppnår det målet. Dette er en institusjon for langtidsopphold, Isak. Og det er en grunn for at Marianne er her.” _

“Ja.” Pulsen var litt lavere nå. Han pustet roligere. Kjente fortsatt hånden til Even over sin, og den roet ham ned. 

_ “Hva tenker du om søndag, Isak?” _

Isak så opp på Even som hadde blikket festet på ham. “Søndag?” Even nikket, og Isak nikket svakt tilbake. 

_ “Ja, kunne du tenke deg å komme?” _

“Jeg kan kanskje komme. Kan Even være med?”

_ “Kjæresten din?” _

“Ja. Er det lov liksom.”

_ “Isak, det er Familiedag. Selvsagt kan han være med. Men Marianne vet vel ikke at du har kjæreste?” _

“Nei. Hun vet ikke det.” Han så ned igjen, “Jeg vet ikke om hun vet at jeg er homse en gang.”

_ “Jo, det vet hun. Hun har snakket om det.” _

“Å.” Isak kjente at luften gikk ut av ham. Og å’et han hadde sluppet ut kunne nok ikke bli tolket feil. 

_ “Isak. Det går bra. Marianne har ikke sagt et vondt ord om det. Det eneste hun har sagt, er at hun håper at du finner noen du kan dele livet ditt med. Hun sier du fortjener det etter alt du har vært gjennom.” _

Isak lurte veldig på hvilken behandling og hvilke medisiner mamma gikk på nå, for dette hørtes ikke ut som henne i det hele tatt. 

“Du er sikker på at du snakker om Marianne Valtersen nå?” Isak måtte slippe ut en tørr liten latter.

Stemmen i den andre enden, Hanne, lo litt hun også. Ikke ondskapsfullt, ikke sarkastisk, men lett.  _ “Ja. Jeg skjønner at du syns det er rart, men som jeg sa, Marianne er inne i en veldig god periode nå. Og hun har fått god hjelp av en helt ny behandlingsmetode. Hun er ikke så plaget av vrangforestillinger lenger, heller ikke at noen er etter henne. Hun har fortsatt sine religiøse forestillinger om mye, men de om homofile er nok de minst fremtredende. Nesten fraværende. Hun bryr seg om deg, Isak. Virkelig.” _

Isak kjente tårene presse på igjen. Kjente savnet etter mamma sprenge på. Hadde ikke kjent på det på mange år, men nå kom det. Muligheten til at kanskje mamma en gang kunne bli litt som det hun en gang hadde vært. Det hadde jo aldri vært perfekt, langt i fra, men det hadde vært noen ganger at det hadde vært bra. Og hun var fortsatt mamma. Det dryppet fra øynene hans igjen, og Evens tommel var der nesten med en gang og tørket noen bort. Armen hans lå rundt ham igjen og holdt ham. 

“Okey.” Isak klarte å presse fram ordet. 

_ “Jeg tror det blir veldig fint for Marianne om du kommer. Jeg kan godt fortelle at du har med deg kjæresten din, hvis du vil det?” _

Isak snudde hodet brått og så på Even. “Nei, jeg tror jeg vil fortelle henne det selv.” Og Even smilte til ham. Det gode, varme smilet som kunne lyse opp et helt rom. Som kunne snu den gråeste regnværsdag til solskinn på sekundet. Som gjorde at Isak ble varm i hele seg.

_ “Det er greit. Men ring meg om du ombestemmer deg da. Jeg sier ikke noe til Marianne før søndags morgen. Jeg er på jobb fram til søndag kveld nå, så da ses vi kanskje.” _

“Ja. Kanskje. Hadet, og takk for at du ringte.”

_ “Bare hyggelig. Og jeg må bare beklage at jeg ringte så sent, men jeg jobber fra åtte i kveld til åtte på søndagskvelden, så jeg måtte bare få ringt deg så fort jeg kunne i kveld.” _

“Det går fint. Takk.” Isak hvisket. Han så på telefonen mens den ble svart. Pustet ut. 

Han slang telefonen i sofaen og snudde seg mot Even. Ble fanget i armene hans og krøp så tett inntil ham han bare kunne. Han skulle besøke mamma. På søndag. Med Even. 

Isak var glad og livredd på en gang. En umulig kombinasjon, men en virkelig en. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helt overveldet over responsen på forrige kapittel. Jeg så egentlig på det som et litt sånn mellomkapittel og vurderte faktisk å kutte det ut. Er skikkelig glad jeg ikke gjorde det. ❤
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå.  
> Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar, setter så pris på det!
> 
> ❤❤


	49. Mamma

Liv, Anders og Mikael sto og vinket til dem da de kjørte fra hytta. Sola sto lavt på himmelen, og hadde det ikke vært for alle trærne, hadde den stått rett i øynene på Even der han kjørte sakte på den smale og svingete grusveien. Sola kom seg inn mellom trærne der det var mest glissent, og han måtte myse litt for å kunne se veien foran seg, men for det meste var det skyggefullt å kjøre opp til hovedveien. 

Isak satt med øynene lukket, det så ut som han sov. Even trodde ikke han gjorde det, men ville ikke forstyrre ham i tankene sine. Han hadde nok å tenke på, så Even satte på litt musikk og konsentrerte seg om veien og egne tanker.

*

Han hadde skjønt det med en gang han så telefonen som lå på benken og ringte kvelden før, med ringer id’en  _ “Bolig mamma” _ , at dette var tøft for Isak. Skulle så ønske at han kunne ta alt det vonde fra ham og kaste det på sjøen sammen med innvollene til fisken de hadde fisket, la måkene spise det. La det flyte bort sammen med tang og tare, la det bli mat til krabber, maneter og fisk. La det store havet sluke alle de vonde tankene Isak hadde. 

Men han kunne ikke det. 

Måtte bare være der. Og det var ikke noe vanskelig i det. Men det gjorde vondt for ham også. Gjorde vondt å se at Isak hadde det så vanskelig. 

Også hadde jo selvfølgelig tankene kommet, etter Isak hadde sovnet i armene hans der de satt i sofaen. 

Hvorfor ville ikke Isak snakke med mamma’n sin? 

Hvorfor ville han ikke ta telefonen når de ringte fra der hun bodde?

Hvorfor hadde han ikke besøkt henne på så lenge, hvorfor var han så redd for å besøke henne, redd for å snakke med de som bodde der. 

Han hadde sett på Isak som sov med hodet på skulderen hans, tett inntil ham, med armen over magen hans. Isak hadde pustet dypt og rolig, han hadde spor av tårene fra tidligere nedover kinnet, kinnene vart røde og varme. Even hadde strøket ham varsomt over kinnet, kysset han så forsiktig han kunne på panna, ville ikke vekke ham. Holdt armene tettere rundt ham for å beskytte ham, trøste ham, være der for ham. 

Even hadde prøvd å skyve tankene litt unna, men klarte det ikke helt. Klarte ikke å la være å tenke på seg selv oppi dette, selv om han visste at det egentlig ikke hadde noe med han å gjøre. Isak hadde ikke hatt mye kontakt med mamma’n sin før de møttes heller, så det hadde jo ikke noe med han å gjøre. Han visste det. Men allikevel kjente han litt på engstelsen. Engstelsen for at dette bare dreide seg om at hun var syk. For det var jo han også. Selv om han  hadde vært stabil lenge nå, veldig lenge faktisk, så var jo han syk han også. Og når Isak ikke ville ha noe kontakt med mamma’n som var syk, hvordan kunne Isak orke å være sammen med han?

Han måtte ta seg selv i nakken litt, for han visste jo egentlig at det ikke dreide seg bare om at Marianne var syk. Even visste jo at det egentlig dreide seg om hele pakka, barndommen til Isak, alle hendelsene som til sammen gjorde det vanskelig for ham å ha et normalt forhold til mamma’n sin. Selv om Isak ikke hadde fortalt mye, hadde han fortalt nok til at Even skjønte det. 

Allikevel kom tankene om at han selv kanskje ikke var tilstrekkelig. At han også kunne svikte Isak på et eller annet tidspunkt, hvis han ble dårlig, eller mer riktig når han ble dårlig. For sjansene for at han ble det var jo absolutt til stede. Det måtte et mirakel til om han skulle holde seg helt stabil resten av livet liksom. Det kom ikke til å skje. Han visste det. 

Tankene gikk litt i spiral. 

Even kjente seg selv så godt, kjente at han nå begynte å tenke for mye og lete etter sammenhenger som ikke var der. Og han visste at han måtte komme seg ut av det selv nå, selv om han skulle så ønske han kunne snakke med noen om det. 

Han vinglet litt mellom å vekke Isak for å snakke med ham og la ham sove. Han valgte det siste. Lot Isak sove. Tenkte på alt Ragnhild og han hadde snakket om. Fokuserte på det som var nå. Fokuserte på hva Isak og han hadde sammen nå. Fokuserte på at fortid var fortid. Fokuserte framover, fokuserte på hva som var bra, hva som var fakta. Det hjalp litt. 

Han tenkte på at han skulle til Ragnhild på onsdag. Måtte snakke med henne om dette. Måtte få henne til å hjelpe ham å sortere litt. Men Isak skulle jo også være med, fikk han pratet med Ragnhild da? Ja, han kunne sikkert snakke med Ragnhild om det han trengte hjelp til først? Eller etterpå. Even sukket for seg selv, lente hodet bakover i sofaen, lukket øynene og pustet. 

_ “Dette dreier seg ikke om deg Even.”  _ Sa det til seg selv ti ganger. Også ti ganger til. Måtte få det til å gå inn i sitt eget hode, for han var egentlig sikker på at det ikke gjorde det. Nei, ikke egentlig. Han var sikker på det. At det ikke dreide seg om ham. Nesten i alle fall.

For det var alltid den lille promillen av tvil da, den som alltid snek seg inn i hodet hans. Tvilen om at han ikke var god nok. Tvilen om han var verdt det. 

Even fisket opp telefonen fra lomma, scrollet seg fram til nummeret til mamma og ringte. Måtte bare få tankene over på noe annet. Hun svarte etter to ring, akkurat i det Even så på klokka: Kvart på elleve. Nå trodde sikkert mamma det var noe galt.

_ “Hallo? Even. Er alt bra?” _ Bekymringen i stemmen hennes var mer enn tydelig.

“Hei mamma. Jada, alt bra. Sorry at jeg ringer sent.”

_ “Å, ble litt redd nå. Men hvis alt er bra, hvorfor ringer du så seint?” _

“Jo, jeg må bare spørre deg, eller dere da, om noe.”

_ “Okey?” _

Even så ned på Isak, kjente litt på at han kanskje gjorde noe som Isak ikke ville like, men tenkte også at det var riktig å gjøre det. 

“Kunne dere tenke dere å være her fra i morgen til søndag? Med Mikael? Isak og jeg må… eh… vi må… vi må….. no’ greier på søndag.”

_ “Dette høres kryptisk ut, Even? Men selvfølgelig blir vi der med Mikael hvis dere skal noe. Men hva skjer? Er det noe galt?” _

“Eh, nei. Eller… Nei. Ikke noe galt. Men altså, vi… eh…. vi har blitt invitert til mamma’n til Isak. På søndag. Hun bor på Østfoldsiden, og da tenkte vi at vi kunne kjørt hjem i morgen og ned til Østfold på søndag.”

_ “Okey. Så hyggelig da.” _

“Ja.”

_ “Ikke?”  _

Mamma kunne ikke bare se tvers gjennom ham, hun skjønte når det var noe når de snakket på telefonen også. Han burde jo visst det. Even var usikker på hva han skulle si, men noe måtte han si. 

“Mamma. Det er Isaks historie. Alt er ikke like greit. Men vi er invitert og Isak har lyst til å dra. Og jeg vil bli med ham. Men jeg tenker at det er lurt å ikke ha med Mikael. Ikke nå.”

_ “Okey, Even. Jeg skal ikke spørre mere.” _

Wow, Even tenkte at dette var vel første gang i historien at mamma dempet nysgjerrigheten sin, men han var takknemlig for det, virkelig. 

“Takk, mamma!”

_ “Ikke noe å takke for, Even. Pappa og jeg ser jo hva Isak allerede betyr både for deg og Mikael, og han er en veldig hyggelig og fin mann. Så vi er der for dere, vet du!” _

Even kjente hvor glad han var for at universet hadde tildelt ham de foreldrene han hadde. Usigelig takknemlig og lykkelig over sin egen flaks. 

“Takk.” Han klarte ikke å si mer. Måtte svelge fire ganger før han fortsatte. “Når kommer dere i morgen, forresten?”

_ “Vi kommer til lunsj. 11-12-tida, tenker jeg.” _

“Flott. Tenker vi reiser i fire-fem tida.”

_ “Det er greit Even. Gleder meg til å komme ned.” _

“Gleder oss vi og. Og takk igjen mamma, natta!”

_ “Natta, Even. Hils Isak!” _

“Det skal jeg. Hadet.”

Han la på, og kjente at Isak rørte på seg idet han la telefonen ned på bordet. 

“Hvem var det?” Isak så søvnig opp på ham, krøp litt tettere inntil ham. 

“Mamma.” Even bøyde seg ned og la leppene forsiktig mot panna hans, kjente varmen fra panna hans mot leppene sine, kjente lukten av håret hans snike seg inn i nesen. “Jeg ringte og spurte om de kunne være her med Mikael fra i morgen til søndag. Så kan vi reise hjem alene i morgen.”

Isak reiste seg brått opp. Så på ham. “Hæ?”

“Jeg sa ikke noe om hvorfor, bare at vi hadde blitt invitert til mamma’n din. Det er din historie å fortelle, Isak. Men de kunne være her.”

Isak så på ham igjen. 

Lenge.

Stirret.

Faen, hadde han gjort noe dumt nå? Even ble plutselig kjempeusikker. 

Han la hodet sitt ned mot øret til Isak og hvisket. “Unnskyld hvis du syns det var dumt, tenkte bare at det kanskje ikke var så lurt at Mikael var med…” Lenger kom han ikke før Isak tok tak i nakken hans og dro ham inntil seg og kysset ham, la kinnet inntil hans og klemte ham.

“Tusen takk. Det var ikke dumt.” Isak hvisket. 

Even kjente han ble våt på kinnet, og da han trakk seg litt tilbake, så han at tårene rant fra øynene til Isak igjen. 

*

Mikael hadde ganske raskt klart å overtale pappa til å hjelpe til med å få båten ut på vannet etter at mamma og pappa hadde kommet, og lunsjen var unnagjort. Even hjalp til, mens Isak og mamma satt igjen og pratet. Da Mikael og pappa tok seg en test-tur ut på fjorden, ruslet Even opp til utestuen og fant  mamma der alene.  

“Isak er bare på do,” sa hun og så lenge på Even. Da hun endelig sa noe, kom det lavt, litt forsiktig. “Even? Isak vet at han ikke må klare alt alene?”

“Mamma.” Even sukket litt, men smilte.  “Jeg har i alle fall sagt det til ham. Det var jo derfor jeg spurte om dere kunne være her med Mikael.”

“Ja, og det er veldig bra, men det virker som han føler at han er til bry.”

“Jeg vet det, mamma. Men det er det han har vært vant til. Å klare seg alene, at foreldre ikke bryr seg, ikke er der for ham. At han må fikse ting selv. Det snur seg ikke over natta, mamma.”

“Nei, jeg skjønner det. Han sa det.”

“Så?”

“Nei, jeg bare…..” Mamma trakk pusten. “Jeg fikk bare så vondt av ham, av det han fortalte. Og det virket som det bare var toppen av et kjempedigert isfjell.” Mamma så på ham, rett inn i øynene. “Var det det, toppen av et isfjell, Even?”

“Mamma…” Even ristet på hodet. “Det er Isaks historie som han må fortelle. Ikke min. Men han har ikke hatt det lett.” Even så ut av utestuen, så etter Isak. “Hva fortalte han?”

“Nei, han fortalte at mamma’n hans er psykisk syk, bor på institusjon og at pappa’n er alkoholiker og ikke hadde vært så snill og at han selv hadde stukket hjemmefra da han var 16.”

“Ok.” Even dro fingrene gjennom håret, “Det er på en måte toppen og litt nedover. Men som sagt, det er Isaks historie. Og han må fortelle den når han vil. Hva han forteller til meg, kan ikke jeg fortelle til deg.” Even trakk pusten. “Og jeg vet ikke alt jeg heller mamma. Bare at det er tøft i perioder.”

“Jada. Jeg skjønner det Even. Dere må bare huske på at vi er her. Alltid.”

“Jeg vet det, mamma.” Han så opp mot hytta, og Isak som kom gående. “Jeg må bare få Isak til å forstå det også.” 

***

Even kjørte over Vrengenbrua, så bort på Isak som fortsatt satt med øynen lukket. Han la hånden på låret til Isak og strøk over det. Øynene til Isak åpnet seg brått, og han så opp. Så ut som han ble revet ut av en drøm eller veldig dype tanker. 

“Gikk det greit å prate med mamma?”

“Jada. Det gikk fint. Fortalte henne litt om mamma og pappa. Hva greia med mamma er liksom. Syns de bør vite det ettersom jeg ødela helga deres.”

“Du ødela ikke helga deres da. De har ingenting imot å være med Mikael på hytta til i morgen liksom.”

“Nei, men det er jo min skyld.” Isak så ut av vinduet, pustet ut. Even så at skuldrene hans sank sammen. Han sukket.  

“Isak.” Even trakk pusten. “Det er ikke noe skyld her. Jeg spurte mamma og pappa. De svarte ja. Du har ikke noe skyld i det, de gjør det de vil, svarer hva de vil. Og de svarte ja.”

“Jo, men hadde det ikke vært for meg og mamma så hadde de ikke trengt det.” 

Isaks stemme var lav, trist og litt frustrert. 

“Men Isak, hør på meg. De gjør det med glede. Og jeg gjør det med glede. Fordi jeg gjør det med deg. Du trenger ikke føle at vi gjør deg en tjeneste eller noe sånt, for det er ikke derfor. Jeg gjør det fordi jeg bryr meg om deg, fordi jeg har lyst, fordi….. fordi jeg er glad i deg.”

Isak snudde seg og så på ham. Even fanget blikket hans et lite øyeblikk før han måtte se på veien igjen. Øynene hans hadde vært store, nesten runde og han nikket svakt. Even gløttet bort på ham igjen, og Isak så fortsatt på ham, men lukket øynene i det blikkene traff hverandre.

“Jeg er bare ikke vant til det. Har liksom alltid klart meg selv. Det er vanskelig å bare ta imot.” 

“Det må du bare venne deg til.” Even strøk over låret hans, klemte det litt. “For det blir mye å ta imot, både fra meg og fra mamma og pappa.”

Isak lo tørt. “Det kommer nok til å ta litt tid.” 

“Men vi har da masse tid, har vi ikke det?” Even så bort på ham, og møtte blikket hans igjen. 

Og nå smilte Isak. Endelig. “Jeg håper det.” Isak lente seg tilbake i setet, tok hånden hans og flettet fingrene deres sammen. “Jeg håper vi har all tid i verden.” Han klemte hånden og Even kjente at de ordene gjorde ham helt myk inni seg. Det kriblet i magen og han ble glad i hele seg. Selv om grunnen til at de satt i bilen nå ikke var noe å være sånn kjempeglad over, så var han det. Fordi han var her med Isak og fordi Isak hadde sagt det han hadde sagt.  _ “Jeg håper vi har all tid i verden.” _

For det håpet Even også. 

Even kjørte rett inn i garasjen, og de fikk bagasjen inn, dumpet den ned i gangen. Klokka var halv åtte, og han var sulten.  “Skal vi gå bort på pizzarestauranten og spise? Jeg er skikkelig sulten.”

Isak nikket. “God plan, jeg tror jeg snart sulter ihjel.”

De snudde seg rundt og gikk ut døra igjen, lot bagasjen ligge akkurat der de hadde dumpet den, kunne ta den senere. Nå måtte de få seg noe mat. 

Even grep Isaks hånd og de gikk bortover gata. De småpratet om hva de hadde lyst til å spise, og Even ble mer og mer sulten jo nærmere pizzarestauranten de kom. De skulle til å krysse gata da Isak plutselig dro hånden til seg. Even snudde seg brått og så forundret på ham. 

“Even. Vi kan jo ikke det, ikke her.”

Lyset gikk på for Even. “Faen. Det tenkte jeg ikke på.”

“Ikke jeg heller. Har vi møtt noen?”

Even ler kort. “Aner faktisk ikke. Tror ikke det, men jeg vet ikke. Jeg bare pratet med deg jeg.”

“Fuck.” Isak så ned i asfalten. 

“Isak. Det går bra.” 

“Jammen, tenk om…. Even..”

“Isak, det går bra.”

Even hadde lyst til å dra ham inntil seg og holde ham. Han var frustrert og engstelig nok for i morgen om ikke dette og skulle være en greie. Han la hånden på skulderen hans. “Isak. Nå gjør vi det sånn. Jeg går ned på pizza’n og kjøper mat til oss. Du går hjem og venter, også kommer jeg med maten så fort den er ferdig.”

“Kan du ikke heller bli med? Vi kan ringe og bestille? De kjører ut, gjør de ikke?”

“Jo, de gjør det. Vi går hjem.” Skjønte at det siste Isak ville nå var å være alene. 

Even snudde seg og så etter Isak som ble stående litt. Han snudde seg sakte og kom etter. “Hva gjør vi da? Hvis noen så oss?”

“Ingenting før vi hører noe.” Even så på ham. Prøvde å smile beroligende til ham. “Vi kan jo ikke akkurat gå og lete etter folk og spørre om de så oss gå hånd i hånd nedover gaten for ti minutter siden?”

Isak lo litt nervøs. “Nei, sorry. Stresser bare med det. Vi kan jo ikke det.”

Even ringte inn bestilling på pizza mens de gikk hjem igjen, Isak smilte til ham mens han så seg rundt om det var tegn til at noen hadde sett dem på veien bortover. Da de nærmet seg, så Even Thomas stå ute i hagen sin. Han vinket til dem. 

“Halla Even. Isak!”

“Hei, Thomas!” Even gikk bort til gjerdet som skilte hagen fra fortauet. “Står til? Bra helg?” Isak kom etter ham og hilste han også. 

“Joda, bra helg. Deilig og avslappende med mange dager fri - hadde det ikke vært for alle disse ungene som er overalt hele tiden. Og på toppen av alt skal de sove i telt i hagen i natt.” Thomas lo kort, pekte inn i hagen der fire gutter løp rundt et telt. Even kjente dem igjen som kompisene til Mikael fra barnehagen, i tillegg til Oliver, og han måtte smile. 

“Men er ikke dere på hytta?” Thomas fortsatte. 

“Vi kom akkurat hjem. Skulle egentlig bort og spise pizza, men så ombestemte vi oss og inviterer pizzaen hjem til oss i stedet.”

“Forsto det som dere skulle være til i morgen jeg.”

“Ja, vi skulle det, men endring i planene. Mikael er der med mamma og pappa nå…” Even så på Isak, visste ikke helt hvor mye han skulle fortelle. 

“Eh, ja. Vi skal besøke moren min i morgen. Hun bor nedover på Østfoldsiden, så det var greit å kjøre hit i dag, så det ikke blir så langt morgen.”

“Jasså, Even.” Thomas så seg rundt, bøyde seg fram, dyttet han i skuldra og hvisket. “Besøke svigers, koselig det da.” 

Even så at Isak også så seg rundt, men det var ingen der, og Isak pustet ut. 

“Ja, regner med det.” Even nikket, smilte forsiktig til Isak. Hadde lyst til å ta rundt ham, men gjorde det ikke. “Men vi må nesten stikke vi, Thomas. Pizza’n kommer vel snart. Kjipt å ikke være hjemme da.”

“Ja, men vi snakkes, Even. Og Isak. Si fra om dere vil grille en helg. Vi er klare!”

“Vi sier fra.” Even nikket, “Snakkes!”

“Ha det” Isak nikket og gikk videre. 

Even så på Isak i det de gikk inn i gårdsplassen, han virket litt utilpass. “Går det bra, Isak?” 

“Jada. Det går bra.” Han sukket. Så tomt ut i lufta, unngikk å se på ham.  “Det er bare at det er liksom ikke sånn vanlig  _ ‘besøke svigers’ _ du skal i morgen da.”

De gikk opp trappa, Even låste opp døra og dro Isak inn, smelte igjen døra og tok rundt ham. “Spiller ingen rolle for meg, Isak. Det er ikke  _ “svigers” _ jeg vil være sammen med, det er deg. Jeg vil gjerne møte mamma’n din om det er greit for deg, fordi hun er mamma’n din. Og fordi jeg gjør det med deg. Og det går fint.”

“Okey.” Isak lente seg inn mot ham og la hodet sitt på skulderen hans. Klemte rundt livet hans. 

“Vil du fortelle litt om henne, om eh… hvordan det var?” Even mumlet inn mot øret til Isak. 

Han ristet på hodet, sukket. “Kanskje senere.”

“Okey.” Even strøk ham sakte over ryggen. “Si fra da. Jeg er her, vettu.”

“Jeg vet det, Even. Og jeg er veldig glad for det.” Isak trakk pusten. “Jeg er veldig glad i deg.”

Even kjente ordene til Isak som en ildball som ble fyrt av inni magen og spredte seg i rekordfart rundt i kroppen hans. Han ble varm i hele seg, som om han tok fyr. Hjertet dunket litt hardere enn det hadde gjort, og han kjente han ble varm i ansiktet. Even begravde ansiktet sitt i håret til Isak og klemte hardere rundt ham, hvisket. “Og jeg er veldig glad i deg, Isak. Veldig.”

***

“Hun var ganske vanlig fram til jeg begynte på skolen, tror jeg. Mamma altså.” Isak vendte hodet opp mot ham. Så på ham med litt triste øyne. Even så ned på ham, prøvde å holde samme rolige tempo med hånden som strøk Isak over ryggen. Isak var svett, varm og litt klam, men deilig avslappet og myk i armene hans. Even hadde så vidt fått igjen pusten og kunne tenke klart igjen. 

Isak trakk pusten. “Eller jeg vet jo ikke, for jeg husker ikke så mye fra før jeg begynte på skolen, egentlig. Men jeg kan ikke huske at det var noe rart med henne da. Men når jeg begynte på skolen så skjønte jeg at hun ikke var som de andre mammaene, for hun var aldri med på noe. Som 17.mai. Eller skoleavslutninger. Eller fotballkamper, skoleturer, dugnader. Enten var det mormor som var med ellers så dro jeg alene. Sammen med Jonas og familien hans.”

“Hvordan var hun da?” Even la hånden sin flatt mot ryggen til Isak. Holdt ham fast. Tok tak i Isaks hånd med den andre og strøk fingrene varsomt over fingrene hans, knokene, hånden, underarmen. 

“Fjern, tror jeg. Drev på med sine ting. Hun vasket mye. I perioder hele tiden. Var livredd for bakterier. Også leste hun mye i bibelen. Når hun vasket, siterte hun også bibelen. Alt var farlig. Alt var synd.” Isak snakket ut i luften. Hadde snudd hodet, Even fulgte blikket hans og  så at han så i taket. 

“Men var det ingen som reagerte?”

“Det var vel ingen som visste. Som skjønte?” Isak sukket. “Jeg har jo forstått etterpå at mormor dekket over for henne. Løy til de andre foreldre og lærerne om  hvorfor mamma aldri var med. Og pappa.” Isak lukket øynene, trakk pusten. “Pappa gikk på alle sånne samtaler. Helt til han ikke var der mer.”

“Du har sagt før at mamma’n din ble dårligere når mormoren din døde?”

“Ja, eller jeg skjønte vel mer også da. Kanskje hun ikke ble verre, men bare at det var ingen der til å dekke over for henne lenger? Jeg vet ikke. Men etter mormor døde begynte hun å gjemme ting. Gjemte mat, gjemte klær, gjemte penger.” Han vred litt på seg. “Hun var helt sikker på at verden skulle gå under og at vi måtte ha et forråd av ting når Gud kom for å dømme de andre og vi skulle leve videre. Det kom ikke til å være noe igjen utenfor, så vi måtte hamstre.” 

Isak lukket øynene mens han pratet. “Men hun hamstret jo bare tull liksom. Jeg fant 40 bokser med hermetiske pærer i skapet i gangen en gang. Og 25 pakker med bakepapir i garasjen. Sammen med bokser med vaniljesukker og fløte. Fløte liksom. Den ble jo sur etter bare noen dager, det var midt på sommeren og kjempevarmt.” Isak lo kort. 

“Også hun gjemte klær. Kjøpte masse klær til meg og gjemte dem, så jeg skulle ha dem etter undergangen. Men de ble jo for små.” Han sukket igjen. “Det var så skrudd alt det hun gjorde. Jeg var både oppgitt og lei av henne, samtidig som jeg ikke ville at andre skulle vite hva hun gjorde. Det var flaut å ha en sånn mamma.” 

Isak så opp på ham igjen før han fortsatte. 

“Også skrev hun ned bibelsitater over alt. Om dommedag, om fortapelse, og evig pine. For de som ikke trodde på Gud, for de som syndet og spesielt for homofile. De var liksom de verste. Og det var jo akkurat da jeg begynte å skjønne at jeg likte gutter. Men jeg turte jo ikke vise det, i alle fall ikke si det. Var livredd.”

“Livredd for fortapelsen?”

Isak lo kort. “Nei. Jeg mistet nok troen på Gud lenge før det, om jeg noen gang har hatt den. Jeg var livredd for at hun skulle finne ut av at jeg likte gutter. For da visste jeg at hun ikke kom til å være glad i meg lenger. For det var hun. Hun var glad i meg, hun sa det. At hun gjorde alt det hun gjorde fordi hun var glad i meg. Og hun var jo mamma’n min. Og jeg var, og er jo, glad i henne, på en rar måte så er jeg det. Det er bare så vanskelig. Og det var veldig vanskelig. Å være glad i en mamma som gjør og sier så mye… så mye… feil. Så da var det lettere å skjule at jeg likte gutter da. Late som.”

“Skjønner det da. Eller jeg gjør jo ikke det.” Even klemmer hardere rundt Isak, kysser ham på panna, i tinningen. Holder ham fast. “Jeg kan faktisk ikke forestille meg hvordan det må ha vært.”

Isak trakk pusten. “Også sa Hanne i går at mamma vet at jeg er homse, og at hun ikke fordømmer meg. At hun bare vil at jeg skal ha det bra. At jeg skal finne noen. Men jeg vet jo ikke helt om jeg tror på det. Enda liksom. Kan jeg tørre å tro på det når hun har sagt så mye før?”

“Kanskje du bare må prøve å tro på det?” Even hvisket inn i håret hans. Kjente at alt dette var så fjernt for ham, hvordan Isak hadde hatt det. Klarte liksom ikke å forstå alt, men ville gjerne. “Ting har jo forandret seg siden du var 12 liksom, siden du var 16 også. Og hvis Hanne sier at hun er okey med det, så må du kanskje bare prøve å tro på henne?”

“Jah.” Isak snudde litt på hodet igjen, så på ham. “Men hva om det ikke er sant da? Hva om hun klikker når vi kommer dit i morgen?” 

“Tror du Hanne hadde sagt det hun sa hvis hun trodde at mamma’n din kom til å klikke når vi kom?”

“Nei, egentlig ikke. Men man vet jo aldri.” Isak sukket. 

“Akkurat.” Even strøk ham over håret, smilte. “Man vet aldri. Ikke om det går dårlig eller om det går bra. Men du har lov å tro og håpe at det går bra.”

“Mmm.” Isak ble stille. Even fortsatte å dra fingrene gjennom håret hans. 

Han måtte bare spørre om det han verket etter å vite.”  “Men mamma’n din. Hun… hun gjorde aldri noe, noe mot deg eller noe?”

Isak så opp ham, smilte forsiktig. “Nei, ikke noe fysisk, hvis det er det du tenker på. Men hun var jo sjelden der på andre måter og da. Eller noen ganger var hun det.” Han så ned igjen, presset seg inntil Even, mumlet inn i halsgropen hans. “Når pappa var full, da var hun faktisk der. Nesten hver gang. Prøvde i alle fall. Det virket som hun klarte det når det var krise på en måte. Jeg vet da faen jeg. Jeg husker faktisk ikke så veldig mye av pappa egentlig. Det er sånne bruddstykker jeg husker. Også kommer det masse bilder og ord innimellom, sånn som når vi var på den restauranten. Når det er noe som trigger. Det er litt vanskelig å forklare. Jeg husker men så husker jeg ikke allikevel.”

“Mmm. Det er kroppen din som husker det. Selv om hjernen har blokkert det bort. Det er forsvaret ditt.” Even visste hvordan det var. Hadde opplevd det selv, etter noen episoder. “Gruer du deg til i morgen?”

Isak borer nesten sin ned i halsgropen hans, kysser ham forsiktig før han snur hodet opp og ser på ham. “Jeg gruet meg alltid før. Når jeg skulle besøke henne. Det er vel derfor jeg har besøkt henne så lite. Gruet meg for hvordan hun skulle være, hva hun skulle si, hva hun gjorde.” Han tok en liten pause før han fortsatte.  

“Og jeg gjør jo det nå og. Gruer meg til å møte henne, har ikke sett henne på veldig lenge. Men det er ikke så ille nå.” Isak så opp på ham. “Fordi du skal være med.” Han løftet hodet opp og kysset ham forsiktig, leppene var bare så vidt nære, før han kysset ham ordentlig. “Takk.”

“Du trenger ikke å si takk, Isak. Jeg gjør det med glede.” Even kysset ham forsiktig tilbake. Bare med leppene. Små kyss. 

“Okey.” Isak gav ham et siste lite kyss. “Men vi burde sikkert sove nå. Vi må kjøre litt tidlig?”

“Google maps sa at det tar to timer, så vi burde kjøre i ti-tida.” 

“Det går fint.” Isak trykket seg inntil ham. Plastret brystkassen sin helt inn til siden hans, hodet på skulderen med nesen gravd godt ned i halsgropen, beinet over hoften, armen over brystkassen. Isak strevde for å komme nære nok, og Even ville ha ham enda nærer han også, så han tok tak rundt ryggen hans og holdt ham fast. 

“God natt Isak. Håper du får sove godt.”

“Jeg og. God natt, Even.”

Even tenkte det. Inni seg. Det han hadde lyst til å si. Han gjorde kanskje det. Alle de følelsene han hadde. Kunne ikke være noe annet. Men han kunne ikke si det høyt. Ikke enda, men han hvisket det inni seg, og snart kom han til å hviske det høyt også. Han visste det. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igjen og igjen: Tusen, tusen takk for alle tilbakemeldinger. Det er så hyggelig å lese, og se at historien engasjerer. 
> 
> Det nærmer seg besøk hos Isaks mamma, og dere skal få bli med på det. Men ting skjer før de kommer til mamma, og det må også med. 
> 
> ❤


	50. Jeg er klar

_“Mamma! Mamma! Se på meg da. Se på meg.”_

_“Jeg ser Isak. Jeg ser deg.”_

_“Jammen mamma. Du må se hit. Se hvor høyt jeg husker.”_

_“Jeg ser Isak.”_

_Hun så ikke. Isak så at hun ikke så. Hun så ned i boka si. Den boka hun alltid leste i._

_“Mamma! Se jeg klarer å stå uten å holde…”_

_Han klarte det ikke._

_Han kjente at føttene mistet kontakten med husken. Kjente at han svevde. Visste at han snart ville ligge på bakken. Visste at bakken var hard og at det kom til å gjøre vondt. Han lukket øynene og ventet på smerten._

_Og den kom._

_Først i skuldra, det var den som landet i bakken først. Så hoften, så hodet som slo ned i bakken på grunn av fart og tyngde. Det sved i tinningen og på kinnet._

_“Mamma!”_

_Isak så opp og prøvde å rope med gråten i halsen, det ble ikke høyt, men hun hørte det._

_“Ja, jeg ser deg Isak.” Hun så i boka. Fortsatt. Hun så ham ikke. Hun visste ikke at han hadde falt av huska en gang._

_“Mamma!” Han klarte å rope nå, med gråten i halsen. Han reiste seg og gikk litt haltende mot henne. Det gjorde vondt i den hoften han hadde landet på._

_“Jada, jeg ser deg Isak. Du husker høyt.”_

_Han kom helt bort til henne, så på henne, kjente at tårene sto i øynene, men han kunne ikke gråte, for da kom mamma til å bli lei seg. “Mamma….”_

_Hun så på ham._

_“Men Isak, så møkkete du er. Vi må vaske deg. Tenk hvor mye bakterier du har på deg nå. Du kan bli syk. Du må prøve å ikke bli så møkkete. Se her, her er det våtservietter. Vi får vaske deg.”_

_“Mamma, jeg… Mamma jeg falt av huska.”_

_Mamma så på ham med et rart, usikkert, spørrende blikk._

_Så lenge på ham før hun dro ham litt inntil seg. Tok ham ikke på fanget, men la den ene armen litt klønete rundt ham. “Går det bra? Hvor har du vondt? Skal vi reise til doktoren?” Hun var helt alvorlig i ansiktet._

_Han ristet på hodet. “Neida mamma. Vi kan sette på plaster når vi kommer hjem.”_

_Mamma nikket._

_“Plaster. Det kan vi.”_

 

 

Isak slo opp øynene.

Han husket det. Husket at de hadde vært på lekeplassen. Han hadde trodd han skulle klare å huske stående uten å holde seg fast, men det gikk jo ikke. Han hadde slått seg skikkelig, og hun hadde faktisk trøstet ham, på en rar måte.

Stakkato, nervøst, klønete.

Han hadde kanskje vært fem eller seks.

Husket ikke helt.

Nei kanskje seks eller sju. Han må ha begynt på skolen, for han husket at læreren hadde spurt om skrubbsåret i ansiktet dagen etterpå. Hadde spurt hvordan han hadde fått det. Og da Isak hadde sagt at han hadde falt på lekeplassen, hadde læreren spurt om han var sikker på det. Isak hadde ikke skjønt hvorfor han spurte, men bekreftet. Fortalt at han hadde ramlet av huska. Og læreren hadde nikket men sett så rar ut i ansiktet. Akkurat som han trodde at han løy.

Isak lukket øynene. Prøvde å ta tilbake drømmen, for da kanskje han husket hva som skjedde etterpå.

Men han sovnet ikke.

Han lå i steden og hørte på pusten fra Even, kjente varmen fra kroppen hans selv om han ikke lå helt inntil lenger, men så nærme at han kjente varmen. Under samme dyne, trengte bare å røre litt på kneet så kom han til å røre ved låret til Even.

Isak snudde over på siden og så på ham, hadde lyst til å stryke ham over kinnet, over armen, men gjorde det ikke. Ville bare ligge å se på ham i det grå morgenlyset som kjempet seg gjennom gardinene. Så på brystkassen til Even som hevet og senket seg jevnt og rolig.

Han festet blikket på gardinen som beveget seg langsomt foran vinduet, så på bølgene i dem, så hvordan de langsomme bevegelsene gjorde at lyset i rommet skiftet litt. Han hørte på den rolige lyden av Evens pust akkompagnert av lyden av fuglekvitteret og suset i trærne som snek seg inn gjennom det åpne vinduet.

Det hadde vært godt å fortelle Even mye av det han husket i går. Håpet bare Even ikke syns han var en dritt som ikke turte å ha kontakt med mamma’n sin. Han trodde ikke Even tenkte sånn, men han kunne jo ikke vite. Kunne ikke være sikker. Kanskje Even tenkte det og bare ble med ham i dag, også var det over? Nei, det var ikke sånn. Even var ikke sånn. Isak var helt sikker på det. Eller i alle fall nesten helt sikker på det.

Isak var så langt inn i sine egne tanker at han ikke la merke til at Even hadde våknet, snudd seg rundt på siden, hadde åpnet øynene, lå og så på ham.

“Hva tenker du på?” Den mørke, morgenhese stemmen til Even hvisket mot ham. Han kjente hånden hans på kinnet sitt og Evens tommel strøk sakte opp og ned over det.

Isak hoppet i det. Hadde blitt god til å hoppe i det i det siste, og det hadde så langt gått veldig bra. 

“Om du syns jeg er feig fordi jeg ikke har besøkt mamma?”

Tommelen til Even stoppet, hånden hans lå stille på kinnet og Even bøyde seg fram. Kysset ham varsomt, før han snakket. “Er det noe jeg ikke syns du er, Isak, så er det feig. Med alt det du har fortalt at du har opplevd, så syns jeg faktisk det er ganske utrolig at du i det hele tatt har besøkt mamma’n din. Okey. Ikke feig. Du er modig. Tøff. Sterk. En løvetann, eller kanskje en måke - som overlever alt?” Han smilte når han sa det.

Isak så på ham. “Syns du det?”

“Ja. Det syns jeg.” Isak svelget. “Takk. Jeg var så redd du trodde jeg var feig. Fordi jeg ikke ville snakke med mamma på fredag. Fordi jeg ikke har besøkt henne.”

“Isak. Jeg mener det jeg sier. Helt sant.”

Isak lukket øynene, pustet dypt inn, nikket.

“Trodde du virkelig at jeg syns du var feig?” Even la armene rundt ham og dro ham tett inntil seg.

“Jeg vet ikke. Ikke egentlig kanskje, men så ble jeg litt usikker da. Litt redd for det kanskje. For at du skulle tro det og tenke at…. tenke at ettersom jeg ikke ville ha kontakt med mamma så, så ville du ikke…”

Even avbrøt ham. “Være med deg?”

“Jah.” Isak gjemte hodet ned i brystkassa på Even. Hånden til Even strøk ham sakte opp og ned over ryggen.

“Vet du hva jeg tenkte, Isak? Jeg var også redd, på fredag, for at du ikke skulle orke meg. Fordi at jeg kanskje ikke er god nok for deg, fordi jeg også blir dårlig innimellom, og da kan ikke jeg være der for deg.”

Isak så opp på ham. Måtte tenke seg om før han skjønte hva Even egentlig sa. “Men det er jo ikke det samme, Even.”

“Jo?” Isak hørte at stemmen til Even skalv litt, var han litt usikker han og?

“Nei, Even. Det er ikke det samme. Mamma var nesten aldri der. Hun var nesten alltid i sin egen verden. Du er ikke det. Du er her. Nå. Og når du blir dårlig, så går det jo over igjen. Det blir bra. Jeg kan en del om det å ha bipolar lidelse, Even, har lest mye og snakket med andre om det. Før jeg møtte deg altså. Og tro meg, det er ikke det samme som med mamma.”

“Okey.” Even hvisket igjen, klemte hardere rundt ham, og begravde hodet i håret hans. “Unnskyld at jeg fikk det til å handle om meg. Det var ikke meningen.”

“Det handler vel om oss vel?” Isak løftet hodet og fant blikket hans. “Det er fint at du sier det, for det handler jo om oss, hvordan vi kan lære å takle dette sammen? Med mamma og med din sykdom. Hvordan vi skal finne denne veien sammen?”

Even bøyde seg fram og kysset ham. “Det er veldig sant, Isak. Du har helt rett. Det handler om oss.”

 

*

 

De nærmet seg, og Isak kjente at han ble mer og mer urolig. Husket ikke helt når han hadde besøkt mamma sist, men det var lenge siden. Han håpet han kjente henne igjen. Gjorde nok det. Selv om hun kanskje var annerledes.

Even tok av fra E6 og Isak kjente hjertet banke hardere og hardere. Han stirret stivt framover, så den svarte asfalten skjære gjennom landskapet, visste at det ikke var lenge igjen. Han begynte å forberede seg på det som skulle skje. Forberede seg på å kanskje bli skuffet. Forberede seg på kanskje å bli glad. Motstridende følelser. Hvordan gikk det an å forberede seg på det?

De passerte et byggefelt, han så noen barn som hoppet på en trampoline, tenkte at det hadde vært deilig å være lykkelig, bekymringsløst barn som bare kunne leke og ha det gøy, bli ropt inn til middag klokka fem, se på TV, bli bedt om å pusse tennene klokka sju og få nattahistorie og sang på senga uten å tenke på noe annet enn at livet var godt å leve.

“Går det bra?”

Evens stemme brøt inn i tankene hans. Isak så raskt bort på ham.

“Jeg tror det." Han så på veien. "Det er neste til høyre, så et lite stykke før veien svinger skarpt til venstre og der tar du til høyre ganske kjapt.” Isak knøt hendene inn i hverandre. Forberedte seg mentalt på å gå ut av bilen på parkeringa, gå opp til den store hovedbygningen, inn hovedinngangen, spørre etter Hanne i resepsjonen.

Også møte mamma.

Even svingte til høyre, også til høyre. Bortover grusveien. Det støvet bak bilen. Det humpet. Gjorde ham enda mer urolig.

Isak var svett i hendene, kjente at skjorten han hadde på var våt på ryggen, kjente at det prikket under fotsålene, han var våt av svette på halsen og på overleppen. Tørket det bort med fingrene, tørket hendene på buksa, bet seg i underleppen og så seg sakte rundt.

Even svingte inn på den store parkeringsplassen. Stoppet bilen. Det store hovedhuset lå rett fram og litt til venstre for parkeringen, i kanten av en stor gruslagt gårdsplass. Det lå på en høyde og hadde utsikt ut over grønne åkre og et skogholt litt lengre nede. Isak kunne skimte noen dyr som gikk på beite langt nede ved skogkanten.

Det var to fløyer med boliger som gikk nesten vinkelrett ut fra den store toetasjes bygningen. De var bundet til hovedhuset med overbygde terrasser. En stor rødmalt låve strakk seg utover fra den ene boligfløyen og gjorde at gårdsplassen ble halvveis innrammet av bygningene.  Den store låven inneholdt både fjøs til dyrene og en stor festsal som ble brukt til ulike arrangementer. Isak tenkte at det sikkert var der middagsserveringen var i dag.

Festsalen lå i den delen av låven som var nærmest hovedhuset. Isak visste det. Han hadde vært der en gang, for noen år siden. Kanskje fire eller fem år siden. Det hadde vært et lignende arrangement som i dag, og han hadde vært her en liten stund, før mamma hadde begynt å mase om at han måtte gå i kirken og forberede seg på verdens undergang, frelse seg selv fra fordømmelse og evig pine. Da hadde han dratt. Stukket av uten å si hadet en gang. Feiget ut. Isak ristet bort minnet, skulle starte på nytt i dag.

I tillegg til bygningene som rammet inn gårdsplassen, var det flere små boliger i området. De lå litt spredt utover, to- og tre knyttet sammen med terrasser. De var bundet til de andre bygningene med grusganger som slynget seg over nyklipte grassplener. Alle grusgangene endte i den store gårdsplassen foran hovedhuset. Isak visste ikke akkurat hvor mamma bodde nå, om hun bodde i ett av de frittstående husene eller i en av fløyene.

På høyre side av parkeringa, litt lengre unna, så Isak det store huset som inneholdt arbeids- og aktivitetsrommene. Bak det huset, lå det store drivhuset som sørget for at de hadde grønnsaker året rundt, og som sysselsatte mange av de som bodde der.  

Isak satt med hendene i fanget, studerte fingrene sine. Even puttet bilnøkkelen i lomma og så på ham.

“Isak?”

Isak snudde langsomt på hodet og så på ham. Even så på ham med store øyne, de var fulle av ømhet og varme. Han kunne ønske han kunne krype inntil Even og bare bli der. For alltid. Ikke behøve å gå noe sted. Bare være der.

“Vil du jeg skal vente her?”

Isak ristet langsomt på hodet. Løste ut setebeltet og brukte tid på å føre det over hoftene, over skuldra og helt opp til festet. Strakte seg langsomt fram og grep telefonen som lå i sidelomma på døra. Strakte seg etter jakken som lå i baksetet. Brukte uforholdsmessig lang tid på alt. Langsomme bevegelser, som om hele kroppen hans gikk i slow motion. Tok kortmappa si ut av jakka og la jakka tilbake i baksetet. Det var pent vær, han trengte ikke jakka i dag. Men trengte å bruke tid på noe.

“Kan du bli med?”

Isak så på Even og han nikket. “Jeg vil fortsatt være med deg, Isak.” Even smilte forsiktig, og Isak kjente at hjertet banket en anelse langsommere. “Jeg kan holde deg i hånden om du vil, jeg kan gå fem skritt bak deg om du vil det. Og alt imellom. Du bestemmer. Alt er ditt valg.”

“Okey.” Isak så ut i luften igjen. Han pustet dypt inn. “Da går vi da.”

Han åpnet døren langsomt og gikk ut av bilen. Trakk inn luften. Det luktet friskt, en anelse bondegårdslukt kom inn i nesen hans, et hint av dyr og dyremøkk. Også kjente han eimen av nystekte vafler og noe annet udefinerbart, men det var ikke en vondt lukt. Lukten av eksos snek seg inn i nesa hans også. Den kom fra alle bilene som til stadighet svingte inn på parkeringen. Isak så både barn og voksne som gikk ut av bilene. Mange smilte og lo, noen var alvorlig, men det var flest av de som smilte. Som var glade.

Han så på en liten gutt, kanskje fire år som kom sammen med en mann som sikkert var pappa’n og en litt større jente, kanskje ti år, sikkert storesøster. De smilte til hverandre. Mannen tok gutten i hånden og leide ham over parkeringen mot gårdsplassen.

“Mamma sa det var vafler her, så vi kan nok spise det. Men kanskje vi skal spise middag med mamma først?” Isak hørte mannen prate.

“Men mamma sa vi kunne få vafler først.” Jenta svarte.

“Jeg vil ha vafler først.” Gutten nikket, tydeligvis veldig enig.

“Vi får se da, først må vi finne leiligheten til mamma og hilse på henne.”

“Jeg gleder meg til å treffe mamma igjen!” Gutten så opp på pappa’n med et bredt glis, og pappa’n smilte tilbake.

“Jeg også. Jeg også.”

Isak sto og så på dem, helt til Even kom rundt bilen og la armen forsiktig på skulderen hans.

“Er du klar?”

Isak ristet på hodet, men strakte ut hånden og Even tok den. “Nei, men det kommer jeg aldri til å bli. Vi må bare gå inn.”

 

Even nikket, klemte hånden hans forsiktig. Det var betryggende å holde hånden til Even. Han kjente at han skalv litt, men visste ikke om Even merket det. Den harde klumpen i magen var så tung at den nesten holdt ham igjen, men han beveget seg bortover grusen. Det ene benet foran det andre. Sakte. Even fulgte hans tempo. Gjorde ingen tegn til å ville gå fortere eller saktere. Hold hånden bare trygt i hånden og fulgte ham.

 

De kom inn på gårdsplassen, der det var barn og voksne rundt dem på alle kanter. De aller fleste pratet og smilte, mange barna hadde samlet seg oppe i et stort klatrestativ, de pratet og lo, ropte på foreldre som så på dem og smilte tilbake.

Noen barn satt på husker i et stort huskestativ. Også der sto det foreldre rundt og så på dem, smilte til barna, snakket med dem. En stor sandkasse var full av både voksne og barn. De gravde med spader, kjørte biler, lagde veier og hus. Isak hørte latter og skrål. Tenkte at dette virket veldig normalt. Det var liksom ingen som var alvorstynget eller engstelige som ham, verken av barna eller de voksne.

Han så bort på Even som også smilte. Even pekte mot låven, der det satt to halvstore gutter og klappet en katt, ved siden av dem var det en liten innhegning, og i den satt en jente med fire hundevalper rundt seg. Den ene valpen slikket henne i ansiktet og hun lo hjertelig.

Isak måtte faktisk smile. Kjente at nervøsiteten rant litt av ham. Men bare litt.

For nå gikk de videre mot hovedhuset og hovedinngangen. Opp trappa, inn den store dobbeltdøra og kom inn i en stor hall.

 

Isak hadde vært der før, men da var den mørk.

Nå derimot, nå var hele hallen hvitmalt og virket mye større enn Isak husket den. Rommet gikk gjennom hele huset, og de store vinduene på andre siden hadde utsikt til hagen og gav rommet masse naturlig lys.

Golvet var flislagt med flotte fliser, og Isak mente å huske at han hadde sett de flisene blitt omtalt som historiske fliser i ett eller annet blad han hadde lest. Eller hadde han sett dem hos Far-Fars fliser i Oslo mens han enda bodde der, han husket ikke. Spilte ingen rolle, flisene var fine og gav rommet et mye mer behagelig inntrykk enn sist, da hadde det vært grå linoleum på gulvet. Det hadde sikkert også med å gjøre at veggene nå var lyse i steden for brune som sist, og det hang store bilder på alle veggene. Det var gamle bilder av gården. De så litt herregårdsaktige ut. På noen av bildene var det menn i dress og flosshatt og damer i store, flotte kjoler. Det gav inntrykk av at det skulle være flott å være her. Ikke at det var noe galt med at man måtte være her.   

Det var en dør rett til høyre, merket med “kontor” og en gang som gikk til høyre litt lengre bak i rommet. Det var et skilt med en pil til høyre mot den gangen, og på skiltet sto det blant annet toaletter, rom, lager og behandling. Mellom døra til kontoret og gangen sto det en stor sofa, fire stoler og et salongbord. På bordet sto det en stor bukett friske blomster, og det lå ulike blader på bordet. Det fristet å sette seg ned å lese. Men det skulle ikke de.

Rett til venstre for inngangen var det en lang trapp som gikk opp til andre etasje og ved siden av den en lang skranke. Bak skranken igjen gikk en dør inn til det som var merket med kjøkken og kantine.

Bak skranken satt det to damer som pratet og smilte, så opp på Isak og Even når de nærmet seg. Isak gikk helt bort og den ene damen så på ham, smilte og spurte høflig.

“Hei. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?”

Isak kremtet. Var helt tørr i munnen, men klarte å få fram det han skulle si. “Hei. Jeg er Isak Valtersen, jeg skulle snakke med Hanne?”

“Jah, Isak Valtersen ja. Hanne sitter på kontoret akkurat nå. Du kan gå inn den døren der, så er det andre kontoret på venstre hånd.” Damen bak skranken pekte på døren som var på andre siden av rommet.  “Hun er der. Vil du jeg skal følge deg inn?”

“Nei da. Det går fint. Takk.”

 

 

Isak snudde seg, tok hånden til Even igjen og gikk over gulvet i lange steg og inn døren til kontoravdelingen. Andre dør på venstre, Isak stoppet foran døren. _“Hanne Abrahamsen”_ sto det på døra.

“Du blir med inn?” Isak så opp på Even. Even smilte fortsatt til ham, la hånden i nakken hans og smilte. Lente seg fram og kysset ham lett.

“Isak, jeg er med helt til du sier du ikke vil ha meg med lenger, okey. Du trenger ikke å spørre, eller tvile.”

Isak lente seg litt inntil ham, måtte bare ha en liten klem før det braket løs. Even la armene rundt ham og holdt ham. “Takk. Virkelig.” Han gjemte ansiktet sitt i halsgropen til Even et øyeblikk. Kjente lukten av parfymen hans, av huden hans, av hettejakken hans, av hele Even. Så rettet han seg opp igjen og banket på døra.

“Kom inn!” hørte han fra den andre siden.

Isak åpnet døren langsomt, og imot ham kom Hanne.

Han kjente henne igjen nå. Hun var en liten, litt kraftig dame i 30-årene. Kort, rufsete hår, smilte med hele ansiktet da hun så hvem som kom inn.

“Isak! Så fint å se deg. Det var lenge siden.”

“Hei Hanne. Hyggelig å se deg også.”

Hanne fanget ham i en klem, som Isak ble litt overrasket over, men han bøyde seg ned for å gjengjelde klemmen. Hun rakk ham såvidt opp til skuldrene.  

Hanne slapp ham og så bort på Even. “Og du må være Even? Hyggelig.” Hun rakte hånden ut mot Even og han grep den.

“Ja, jeg er Even. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Ja, jeg er da Hanne. Mariannes primærkontakt.” Hun snudde seg mot Isak og så på ham. “Noe du lurer på før vi går bort til henne, Isak?”

“Eh, ja, egentlig. Mye. Men kommer ikke på noe akkurat nå. Er egentlig bare spent på å møte henne. Er lenge siden.”

“Ja, hun har forandret seg mye det siste halve året. Har begynt med ny terapeut og ny terapiform. Og medisiner.”

“Men hun har jo gått på medisiner tidligere også?” Isak så på Hanne.

“Ja, men nå prøver hun ut noen nye medisiner og i kombinasjon med terapien, fungerer det veldig bra.”

“Så bra da.” Isak strakk ut hånden etter Even, og den ble fanget med en gang. “Du er helt sikker på at hun ikke klikker når Even er med, og jeg forteller at vi er sammen?”

“Helt sikker kan jeg aldri være, Isak. Men jeg er ganske sikker på at det går bra. Det er et par av de som bor her som er homofile, og Marianne omgås dem daglig, prater med dem, og har aldri sagt noe vondt om det. Hun sa tidligere at hun hadde skjønt ganske tidlig at du ikke likte jenter, og at da var det veldig vondt. Men nå skjønner hun at det ikke er et valg man tar og ingenting man blir straffet av Gud for. Hun sa senest like før påske, at hun håpet at du snart fant noen du kunne være sammen med.” Hanne så på ham, smilte. Og Even klemte hånden hans forsiktig.

“Jeg trenger ikke å være med inn med en gang, Isak. Jeg kan vente utenfor.” Evens rolige stemme ved siden av ham gjorde godt.

“Nei.” Isak svarte mer bestemt enn han hadde tenkt. Så på ham, så ham inn i øynene. “Nei, Even. Jeg vil at du skal være med med en gang. For hvis det går bra, så må du være der. Og hvis det går dårlig, trenger jeg at du er der. Vær så snill.” Isak så på ham, hørte på sin egen stemme at det både var et krav og en bønn - alt i ett.

Men han kunne ikke møte mamma alene nå. Det gikk ikke. Kunne ikke møte mamma, si at han hadde kjæreste også skulle Even komme inn som en slags galleonsfigur etterpå, som en premie som kom inn gjennom en dør med blinkende lys og til fanfarer. Even skulle være med ham inn, og de kunne godt gå inn hånd i hånd. Trodde han. Eller han fikk se da.

“Isak, jeg blir med om du vil det.” Even la armen rundt ham og gav ham en klem.

Hanne smilte til dem og nikket. “Er du klar, Isak? Skal vi gå?”

“Jeg er klar.”

 

Han var ikke det, men han måtte være det allikevel. Grep hånden til Even og fulgte etter Hanne ut døra.

Hanne gikk foran dem ut av dobbeltdøra i hovedhuset. Ut på gårdsplassen som fortsatt var full av folk. Isak kjente pulsen helt opp i ørene. Kjente det dunket hardt, og han måtte konsentrere seg for å fokusere på hvor Hanne gikk. Even holdt ham fortsatt i hånda når de gikk over gårdsplassen. Det var ingen av menneskene der ute som reagerte på dem, dette var helt vanlig for alle dem, bare ikke for Isak. Helt vanlig at noen kom ut fra hovedhuset sammen med en av de ansatte. Ble fulgt ned til boligene. Noen av folkene nikket og smilte til Hanne, noen sa hei, og andre bare hilste med hånden.

 

Da de var nesten over plassen, stoppet en dame dem. Hun kunne være i femtiårene, spedbygd, like høy som Hanne og hadde langt kullsvart hår og mørkebrune øyne.

“Hei Hanne! Har du me dæ han æ trur du har? Det der må jo være sønn te ho Marianne?”

Hanne stoppet, så kjapt bort på Isak som bråstoppet og klemte hånden til Even litt hardere. Det kjentes ut som alt blodet bare rant av ham og samlet seg i en stor dam i skoene hans. Han ble iskald i ansiktet, på ryggen, på armene selv om gradestokken i bilen hadde vist over tjue grader og sola skinte. I magen kjente han den svære harde klumpen igjen. Den vonde klumpen.

Hanne smilte til damen, tok henne på skulderen og svarte.

“Ja, Elisabeth. Det er Isak, sønnen til Marianne. Vi skal bort til henne nå. Vi kommer tilbake, så da kan vi prate mer da.”

“Hei.” Damen som tydeligvis het Elisabeth strakk hånden fram til Isak. “Elisabeth, æ e vænninna med ho Marianne. Så triveli’  å møt dæ. Marianne har fortalt så mykkje om dæ.”

“Åh.” Isak ble litt satt ut., samlet seg så godt han kunne og fikk stotret fram. “Ja, jeg er Isak. Hyggelig å møte deg også.”

Håndtrykket til Elisabeth var fast og varmt. Hun sa hun var venninne med mamma? Mamma hadde aldri, som Isak kunne huske, hatt noen venninner. Og hadde mamma fortalt mye om ham? Isak skjønte ikke helt hva som skjedde nå. Elisabeth strakk hånden fram mot Even.

“Hei! Elisabeth.” sa hun og Even slapp hånden til Isak og tok hennes.

“Even Bech Næsheim” svarte Even, rolig som alltid.

“Det er kjæresten min.” Isak skjøt det inn, før han grep hånden til Even igjen i det øyeblikket Elisabeths grep hadde sluppet hånden hans.

“Å, næmmen, det va artig å hør. Da bli ho Marianne glad. No må dokk kom dokk bort te ho. Ho kommer te å bli så glad førr det her! Vi snakkes!”

 

 

Isak så på Even når de gikk videre, tenkte fortsatt på det Elisabeth hadde sagt. Venninne? Med mamma? Mamma hadde aldri hatt venninner, aldri hatt noen rundt seg, bortsett fra mormor når hun levde, og pappa. Og han selv da. Det hadde aldri vært andre mennesker innom hos dem da han var barn og ungdom. Aldri. Og nå hadde hun venninne? Isak strevde med å forstå alt dette. Slet med å tro på det.

“Ja, det var Elisabeth. Hun og Marianne har funnet hverandre ordentlig. Elisabeth kom hit i fjor høst, og det tok ikke lang tid før de ble kjent. Hun har mye samme interesser som Marianne og de jobber godt sammen. Har litt lik historie også, og hjelper hverandre. De gjør hverandre veldig godt. Elisabeth er opprinnelig fra Nordland, men bodde i Sarpsborg da hun ble innlagt. Typisk nordlending da, åpen, pratsom og direkte.” Hanne fortalte mens de gikk bortover mot de små husene som lå et stykke unna hovedhuset.

“Eh, mamma har aldri hatt venninne før.” Isak så opp på Hanne.

“Nei, hun har fortalt det. Derfor er det nok ekstra fint for henne med Elisabeth. Og jeg tror nok Elisabeth er en av grunnene til at hun har blitt så bra også.”

“Åh.” Isak strevde litt med alle følelsene han gikk med nå. Det var så mye motstridende som foregikk inni ham. Mange nye ting som ikke stemte med forestillingene han hadde av mamma sånn som mamma var tidligere. Mye som hadde skjedd som han ikke hadde fått med seg. Bildet han hadde av mamma stemte ikke med det bildet både Hanne og Elisabeth tegnet av mamma. Han bråstoppet.

“Vent litt.”

Hanne stoppet og så på ham. Even stoppet også, så på ham, smilte forsiktig til ham, men Isak klarte ikke å smile tilbake.

“Bare vent litt. Jeg skjønner ingenting nå. Alt du og hun Elisabeth forteller om mamma, det stemmer ikke. Det stemmer ikke med sånn mamma var. Hun høres ut som en helt ny person. Jeg vet ikke… jeg vet ikke om jeg…jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer dette jeg.”

Even la armen rundt skulderen hans, og Isak lente seg inn mot ham så på Hanne.

“Jeg kjenner henne ikke igjen i beskrivelsene dere gir av henne. Kan liksom ikke tro at det er mamma dere snakker om? Jeg får håp i ett sekund. Også tenker jeg i det neste at det kan ikke være mulig, også tenker jeg at når vi kommer inn der nå, så er det en helt annen person enn den jeg tror jeg skal møte, elles så er det det den samme, bare at dere har sagt at hun er så bra….” Isak pustet ut. “Jeg vet ikke om dette var så lurt jeg.”

“Isak.” Hanne gikk mot ham, la hånden på skulderen hans. “Det er Marianne vi snakker om. Jeg skjønner at dette er mye å ta inn for deg, men som jeg sa i sted, det har skjedd mye det siste halve året. Vi burde sikkert kontaktet deg mye tidligere, men gjorde det ikke. Beklager for det, men jeg vet også at ditt forhold til Marianne har vært vanskelig og at det har vært tøft for deg å være på besøk. Jeg skjønner at dette er både forvirrende og vanskelig, men jeg lover deg. Marianne er sånn som jeg beskriver for deg. Hun har fortsatt sine greier, men det er ikke på langt nær sånn som det var.”

Hanne tok en pause og så på ham. Isak klarte å se på henne, hadde fortsatt armen til Even rundt skulderen sin. “Hun ønsker veldig å se deg, Isak. Veldig. Og jeg tror det kommer til å gå kjempefin. Okey?”

Isak så lenge på henne, så på Even som nikket, så på Hanne igjen og nikket forsikitg. “Okey. Vi går.”

Even gav ham et lite kyss på kinnet før han slapp skulderen hans og tok hånden i stedet. “Sammen.” hvisket han, og Isak nikket.

Sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først av alt: Til deg som skrev, og etterpå slettet, en så lang og fin kommentar til meg og mange av de andre skandi-forfatterne her på AO3. Det ble satt veldig stor pris på hos alle! Tusen tusen takk!
> 
> Og tusen tusen takk til alle dere andre for alle de fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Setter så stor pris på det. ❤
> 
> Det er litt vanskelig for Isak nå, mange ting som ikke stemmer, med erfaringer han har fra før og det som skjer akkurat nå. Men han kommer til å treffe mamma i neste kapittel, så får vi se hvordan det går.  
> Om dere har noen tanker eller kommentarer sleng dem inn. Tar imot med stor takk!
> 
> Dere er gode! 
> 
> ❤❤


	51. Å åpne døra.

“Hun bor i den leiligheten til venstre av de tre du ser der.” Hanne pekte på et hus som besto av tre leiligheter, rett foran dem, mens de gikk nedover en av de mange grusgangene.

Det var en en-etasjes hvitmalt bygning som hadde tre stier mot seg, tre dører, tre terrasser og tre små hageflekker. Det lignet på helt vanlige små rekkehusleiligheter som man kunne se i hvilket som helst boligfelt. Det var et lavt stakittgjerde med tre porter og Isak så at det var små blomsterbed i hver hage.

Det blomsterbedet i hagen til venstre, mamma sin,  hadde rosebusker, med lysegrønne små roseblad på. Gresset utenfor var nyklipt, grusgangen opp til inngangsdøren var rett og fin og ikke et gresstrå kunne skimtes i grusen. Inngangsdøren var lukket, men han så at terrassedøra sto på gløtt. På terrassen sto det et lite bord med en plante på, fire stoler og blomsterkasser på rekkverket. Det var blomster i dem også, Isak visste ikke hva de het, men de var fine. Så velstelte ut.  

Hanne åpnet porten og gikk foran dem opp mot døren. Grusen laget lyd under skoene deres. Isak syns det bråket veldig. Hadde lyst til å gå på gresset i stedet så han slapp all støyen fra grusen som knaste under skosålene deres. Hadde lyst til å komme inn uhørlig og usynlig. Om han kunne svevd inn til mamma og sett på henne før han måtte møte henne. Sett hvordan hun var. Fått et glimt av den mammaen han skulle møte før han møtte henne, så hadde han gjort det.

Han klemte hånden til Even hardt, den andre hånden hadde han knyttet hardt. Var sikker på at knokene var helt hvite. Isak kjente at kjevene var stramme, han bet tennene sammen, pustet gjennom nesen, konsentrere seg om å ikke puste for fort. Hele han var anspent, usikker, redd.

Tommelen til Even strøk ham langsomt over hånda, han bøyde seg mot ham og hvisket rolig. “Det går bra, Isak. Du klarer det. Vi klarer det.”

Isak pustet ut.

Hanne gikk opp til døra og ringte på.

De ventet.

Isak syns det tok en evighet før noe skjedde.

Det kjentes ut som om trappa under føttene hans var dekket på en båt i full storm, kunne nesten kjenne sjøsprøyten dusje over ham. Det vugget. Han svaiet. Kjente det. Kjente det bruste i hodet.

Even holdt fortsatt i hånden hans. Fast grep. Ikke for hardt, ikke for løst. Akkurat sånn at han ikke mistet fotfeste. Ikke mistet kontrollen. Ikke mistet grepet på seg selv.

Isak stirret på dørklinken.

Ingen bevegelse.

Ingen bevegelse.

 

Bevegelse.

 

Klinken gikk sakte ned, og døra ble åpnet.

Langsomt.

 

Hanne kikket rundt døra.

“Hei Marianne. Jeg har med besøk til deg.”

Isak kjente hjertet dunke som besatt i brystet. Det suste i ørene, han svelget hardt.

 

Mamma.

 

Bare sekunder nå så skulle han møte henne igjen.

En annen versjon av henne.

En versjon han ikke kjente.

Han klemte hånden til Even hardere. Knokene var sikkert helt hvite på den hånden også nå. På Evens hånd også.

“Isak?” stemmen bak døra var den samme han hadde hørt før, men samtidig annerledes. Den var stødigere. Tryggere.

“Ja.” svarte Hanne.

 

Døra gikk opp, og mamma sto i åpningen.

Det lange brune håret hennes var det første han la merke til. Det var fint. Det var vasket, greid, det skinte. Også øynene hennes. De var grønne som hans. De var de samme som før, men annerledes. Uten slør. Uten frykt. Uten den flakkende usikkerheten som han husket fra før.

Munnen hennes var åpen, den var på vei oppover til et smil. Isak kom på at han fortsatt holdt Even i hånden. Han så på mamma, så ned på hendene deres, så opp på mamma igjen og forventet at munnen som var på vei oppover skulle gå nedover igjen, men den gjorde ikke det. Den fortsatte oppover til et smil. Et smil han kjente igjen fra langt tilbake. Et smil han ikke hadde sett siden før mormor døde. Et smil han nesten ikke kunne huske.

Det var et fint smil mamma hadde.  

“Isak!”

Hun tok et steg fram, åpnet armene og han tok et skritt fram selv også. Løftet armene og la dem rundt henne.

Klemmen var kort. Klemmen til mamma var fortsatt stiv, usikker, avventende, akkurat som før. Så noe var likt.

“Hei mamma!”

Hun tok hendene hans i sine og klemte dem.

“Isak. Så fint å se deg. Jeg er så glad for at du kom.”

Stemmen hennes.

Den var så annerledes. Så sikker. Så ukjent.

“Fint å se deg, mamma.” Isak tok et skritt  tilbake. “Eh, du må hilse på Even.”

Mamma så på ham, så på Even og tilbake igjen og på Even. Hun strakk ut hånden.  “Hei. Marianne Valtersen heter jeg.”

Even strakte fram hånden mot henne og smilte.“Hei, Marianne. Even Bech Næsheim heter jeg. Hyggelig å hilse på deg.”

“Ja, hyggelig.” Mamma smilte enda. Isak lurte på om det kom til å vare. Det var så fint. Han håpet det kom til å vare.

“Hvem er det?” Mamma så på Isak, og Isak svelget.

 

“Mamma.” Han trakk pusten, holdt seg for ørene med usynlige hender, fryktet hva som kom, men han hadde bestemt seg. Han skulle si det. Trakk pusten og gjorde det.  “Mamma, Even er kjæresten min.”

Isak studerte ansiktet hennes. Om det forandret seg, om det var noe i øynene hennes. Om det var noe i ansiktet hennes som ble annerledes når han sa det. Han så ikke annet en skygge som raskt gled over øynene hennes, øynene som flakket bittelitt, men det forsvant så fort at han ikke fikk taket på den. Og så skinte øynene hennes igjen og hun smilte til ham.

“Så hyggelig Isak. Virkelig.”

“Ja, det er det, mamma.” Isak grep hånden til Even igjen, for å holde seg fast.

“Skal vi gå?” Hanne spurte og pekte mot porten.

“Jeg hadde lyst til at Isak,” hun så på Isak og så på Even “og Even selvfølgelig, skulle komme inn en tur først jeg. Så kanskje vi kunne prate litt?”

Hanne så på Isak, og Isak så på Even som nikket forsiktig.

“Vi kan godt det, mamma.” Isak smilte. Dette var veldig rart. Og uvant. Godt. Hjemlig. Merkelig og skummelt. Alt på en gang.

“Vil dere at jeg skal gå?” Hanne så først på Marianne også på Isak, men Marianne svarte før Isak rakk å si noe som helst.

“Neida, Hanne. Kom inn du også.”

 

De gikk inn i leiligheten til mamma. Isak ble stående i gangen og se innover. Det var lyst, ryddig og det luktet godt der. Nyvasket, det luktet grønnsåpe, med en eim av kaffe og noe annet som han ikke klarte å bestemme. Men det var ikke en vond lukt, ikke noe institusjonslukt, det luktet godt. Litt kjent og litt ukjent på en gang.

De kippa av seg skoene og fulgte etter Hanne og Marianne gjennom gangen og inn i rommet som var kombinert stue og kjøkken. Even var like bak ham. Hånden hans lå på ryggen til Isak, bare så vidt nære, men det var nok og Isak var han evig takknemlig for det.

“Sett dere ned, vil dere ha kaffe?” Mamma pekte på sofaen og så på Isak og Even.

“Jatakk.” Isak svarte kjapt, og Even nikket.

 

Marianne gikk raskt bort til kjøkkenbenken, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn studere henne. Det var mamma. Det var ingen tvil om det. Men noe var veldig annerledes. Helt klart. Hun var ikke så stakkato i bevegelsene som hun hadde vært sist han var her. Ikke flakket hun med blikket  hele tiden heller. Ikke virket hun spesielt sliten, hun var glatt i ansiktet, øynene var klare, smilet ekte.

Også var hun velstelt, virket nydusjet og hadde rene klær. Bukse, t-skjorte og en sånn jakke over. Isak mente han husket at det het cardigan. Og et rosa skjerf rundt halsen. Hun bodde i leilighet her, sist hadde hun bodd i en av fløyene. Leiligheten var pent møblert, ryddig, ren, det var duk og blomster på bordet, det var til og med et par bilder på veggene. Han kunne se at det ene bildet var av ham. 1.klasse eller no' sånt.  

Det var så mye som var ulikt. Men han så det var mamma.

Han la hendene i fanget og kjente at Even la hånden sin bak på ryggen hans. Strøk sakte opp og ned, rolige bevegelser. Isak snudde seg mot ham og smilte takknemlig og Even nikket og smilte tilbake. Det gikk nok bra.

Mamma snudde seg og kom bort til dem med kaffekopper og kaffekanne. Satte ned og skjenket til dem. Først til Isak, så til Even, så Hanne og tilslutt seg selv. Hun satte seg ned, så på Isak lenge før hun trakk pusten.

“Så, hvordan har du det, Isak? Går det bra med deg?”

Isak så på henne. Visste ikke helt hva han skulle svare, hvor ærlig han skulle være, men valgte å ta den lette veien.

“Det går bra med meg mamma. Jeg har flytta. Jeg jobber i barnehage i på et lite sted utenfor Oslo nå. Kjempefin barnehage. Trives utrolig godt.”

“Så bra. Er det lenge siden du flytta dit?”

“Litt over en måned siden. Rett etter påske faktisk. Så ikke så veldig lenge siden.”

“Lenge siden du har vært her da.” Han hørte sårheten i stemmen hennes.

“Ja. Unnskyld for det, mamma. Men det er ikke alltid så lett å komme seg hit. Jeg har jo ikke bil. Og det er ikke bare å få noen til å kjøre. Heller ikke ta buss.” Isak brukte alle de unnskyldningene han hadde brukt før. “Men Even har bil, så nå var det ikke så vanskelig.” Han gløttet bort på Even før han snudde seg og så på mamma igjen. Even la hånden på kneet hans og klemte det, akkurat som han ville at han skulle vite at det var greit.

“Du trenger ikke å unnskylde deg, Isak. Jeg vet at det har vært vanskelig for deg.” Øynene hennes så på hånden til Even som lå på kneet hans. Isak la sin egen hånd over den og klemte den. “Men jeg er mye bedre nå. Jeg får god behandling og medisiner. Også har jeg møtt en dame som har blitt venninnen min, Isak. Tenk det.”

“Ja, vi møtte henne faktisk. Elisabeth? Hun virket veldig hyggelig.”

“Ja, hun er det. Veldig hyggelig. Hun bor i leiligheten ved siden av, og har blitt en god venninne.”

“Det er bra mamma. Veldig bra.” Isak nikket. Han begynte å slappe av litt. Dette virket som det skulle gå veldig bra. “Hva gjør du her da, på dagene?” Han måtte få mamma til å prate, fortelle, for da slapp han å gjøre det selv. Det var lettere sånn, at hun pratet og ikke han. At hans liv ble litt skjult for henne, selv om det så ut til at det gikk bra.

“Jeg er i arbeidshuset hver dag. Syr litt, lager litt mat, er av og til i drivhuset. Også er jeg hos Frida da. Terapeuten min. Det er tre dager i uken. Også jobber jeg litt oppe i fløyene. Hos de som akkurat har kommet hit. Hjelper dem å finne seg til rette og sånn.”

Wow, tenkte Isak. Det var mye. “Så bra da, mamma. Det høres jo kjempebra ut.”

“Ja, det er det. Har du kjøpt deg leilighet på det nye stedet du bor, eller leier du?”

 

Han slapp ikke unna, men det var lett spørsmål. Lett å svare på. “Nei, jeg har kjøpt meg. Brukte pengene jeg arvet etter mormor og det jeg har tjent opp, så gikk det fint det. Det er en fin leilighet. Rundt ti minutter å gå til jobben.” Isak nikket, og mamma nikket og smilte. Så så hun på Even.

“Bor du også der? Even, var det det?”

Isak skvatt av spørsmålet, men Even så på ham før han så på mamma og smilte. “Ja, jeg bor der jeg og.”

Mamma rykket til, ansiktet hennes ble alvorlig, munnen smalnet og øynene fikk et grått slør over seg. Det knøt seg i magen til Isak.  

Men Even skjønte det og svarte fort. “Ja, ikke hos Isak altså. Jeg bor i mitt eget hus. Har bodd der i flere år jeg.”

Ansiktet til mamma kom tilbake til sånn det hadde vært. Isak likte ikke det andre ansiktet. Det var noe alt for kjent med det. Ville bare ha det nye ansiktet. Det som gjorde ham rolig og avslappet.

“Å, sånn ja.” Mamma smilte til Even. “Hva jobber du med da?”

“Jeg driver med film. Nå holder jeg faktisk på med en film for helsedirektoratet. Også har jeg jobbet litt for NRK og jeg har skrevet litt manus for NRK.”

Mamma smilte. “Så spennende da.”

“Ja, det er det.” Even nikket, og Isak klemte hånden hans.

“Hvordan møttes dere da?”

Even så på Isak, og Isak trakk pusten.

“Sønnen til Even går i barnehagen jeg jobber i, så vi møttes rett og slett der.”

Mamma så på ham.

Så på Even.

Ansiktet hennes forandret seg igjen, på samme måte som for noen minutter siden. Hun reiste seg raskt og gikk bort til kjøkkenbenken. Skrudde på vannet og vasket hendene sine. Raske bevegelser. Over, under, sprutet med vannet. Tok på mer såpe. Vasket igjen. Gned. Skrubbet.

 

Isak så på mamma, så på Hanne som også  så på mamma. Hanne reiste seg. “Kanskje vi skulle gå bort til festsalen nå? De har begynt middagsserveringen nå, og dere som har kjørt så langt begynner kanskje å bli sultne?”

Mamma skrudde av vannet, tørket hendene sine, snudde seg og så på Hanne. Ansiktet var nesten tilbake igjen, men hun smilte ikke og øynene flakket fra Hanne til Isak til Hanne igjen. Svaret var lavt.  “Det var en god ide.”

Even skulle til å rydde koppene, men mamma stoppet ham. “Neinei, bare la det stå. Det tar jeg etterpå. Jeg må på badet. Gå ut dere, så kommer jeg..”

Isak følte at de nesten ble jaget ut av leiligheten til mamma, og når de kom utenfor porten, oppdaget han at det var bare Even og han som hadde gått ut. Hanne var fortsatt igjen inne hos mamma.

 

“Hva skjedde nå?” Isak så opp på Even, lente seg inntil ham og kjente armene til Even rundt seg.

“Jeg vet ikke, Isak. Det var noe som skjedde da du sa at vi møttes i barnehagen. Men om det var fordi vi møttes i barnehagen, eller om det var fordi du nevnte Mikael, det aner jeg ikke.”

“Men du så hvordan hun ble når hun trodde vi bodde sammen?” Isaks stemme hvisket bare, han skalv litt i stemmen, kjente han.

“Ja. Jeg så det. Det var veldig rart å se på.”

“Ja. Det er kanskje ikke så greit for henne allikevel da. Ikke sånn som Hanne sa.”

“Det tar jo litt tid å venne seg til da. Og det kan jo hende hun hadde reagert på samme måte om jeg hadde vært jente og. Hvis hun trodde vi bodde sammen etter en knapp måned, liksom. Det er mange som reagerer på det.”

“Joda” Isak la pannen ned på skulderen til Even. “Det har du for så vidt helt rett i.” Han sukket. Trakk pusten og nesten hvisket ordene ut. “Men det var jo godt å se henne igjen. Mamma altså. Hun så bra ut. Selv om det fortsatt var noe rart som skjedde nå."

“Er du glad du bestemte deg for å dra?” Even hvisket i øret hans, Isak kjente det varme kinnet mot sitt.

“Ja. Jeg er det. Men jeg hadde ikke klart det uten at du ble med.”

Even løftet på hodet og smilte til ham, skakket litt på hodet og var på vei mot leppene hans, da det gikk i døren og Hanne kom ut. Isak snudde seg mot henne.

 

Hun kom alene. Lukket døren bak seg, og kom kjapt bortover grusgangen, smilte forsiktig til Isak.

“Marianne lurer på om hun kan få prate litt med deg, Isak. Alene.”

Det raste litt sammen inni ham. Han kunne ikke det. Han kunne ikke gå inn dit og snakke med mamma alene, det var alt for skummelt. Med en gang de ble alene sammen kom alt til å være som før. Og det ville han ikke. For den mammaen han hadde møtt nå, hun var så fin. Så behagelig, så tilstede. Og det var den mammaen han hadde ønsket seg hele livet.

Isak kunne ikke gå inn i den leiligheten alene, for han var helt, helt sikker på at kom han inn dit, så kom den mammaen han egentlig kjente til å være der. Med bibelen foran seg, med fordømmende vers om homofile og andre syndere. Om ham. Om Even. Om det de hadde. Og han kunne ikke det. Even måtte være med, eller Hanne. Nei, Even. For dersom han var der så ville det sikkert ikke skje. Da ville mamma være den nye mammaen.

Isak ristet på hodet. “Jeg kan ikke.”

Hanne så på ham. “Hvorfor ikke?”

Isak så langsomt opp på henne, hadde virkelig ikke lyst til å forklare det for Hanne. Ikke nå i allefall. “Jeg kan bare ikke være med henne alene. Ikke nå.”

“Okey.” Hanne så mot inngangsdøra.

“Hvorfor kan ikke Even være med meg? Hva sa hun?”

Hanne trakk pusten. “Hun sa at hun måtte snakke med deg alene.” Hanne så på Even og smilte. “Hun syns det er veldig rart at en som var homofil har barn. Virkeligheten stemte ikke for henne nå, så derfor måtte jeg bryte opp der inne. Hun er fin igjen nå, det kommer til å gå bra, Isak.”

“Å.” Isak så på Even.

“Ja, jeg skjønner det. Mikael har en mamma som ikke ville ha ham. Jeg er pappaen til Mikael, biologisk. Mammaen hans stakk.” Even så på Hanne og hun nikket.

“Isak?” Hanne snudde seg mot ham. “Jeg tror det er veldig lurt om du går inn og snakker med henne. Alene. Hun trenger det.”

Isak ristet på hodet. “Men jeg tror ikke at jeg kan det. Jeg trenger ikke det. Og jeg tør ikke.”

“Hvorfor ikke?” Hanne så på ham, litt bekymret.

“Fordi jeg er redd hun kommer til å være den gamle igjen når jeg kommer inn. Uten at dere er med. Da kommer hun til å være den hun var før. Med bibelen i den ene hånden og fordømmelsen i den andre.”

Hanne smilte forsiktig til ham. “Det lover jeg at hun ikke er. Helt sant. Hun vil bare prate med deg, Isak. Med bare deg. Du er sønnen hennes, og hun er mammaen din. Akkurat nå en mamma du kanskje ikke kjenner igjen, men allikevel er hun det. Og jeg skjønner at du er engstelig for at hun skal gli bort fra deg igjen, men jeg kan nesten garantere at hun ikke kommer til å gjøre det.”

Isak så lenge på Hanne. Skulle han virkelig våge? Skulle han tørre å gå inn og prate med mamma alene? Han følte det nesten som han gikk inn i løvens hule om han gjorde det. Som om han var en som ble sendt til kamp med tresverd og vanlige klær, mens motstanderen stilte med nysmidd sverd, rustning og spyd. Hvorfor følte han seg så liten og redd? For mamma? Hun var jo bare mamma.

Isak sukket. Han visste det jo. Han var redd for at det skulle bli som det var. At hun skulle dømme. At hun ikke skulle se ham. At hun skulle være fjern. Han ville jo bare bli sett. Hørt. Anerkjent for den han var. Godtatt.

Kanskje det var han som måtte ta steget da. For at det skulle skje. Kanskje dette var sjansen han fikk.

Isak ante ikke at det gikk an å tenke så mye på en gang. Så mange tanker som rushet gjennom hodet hans. Scenarioer som viste seg for øynene hans. Både de som gikk bra og de som gikk dårlig.

Han så for seg mamma som åpnet armene, gav ham en klem, en ordentlig god og varm klem, og de satte seg ned og pratet. Isak fortalte om hvordan han hadde møtte Even. Hvordan Even og Mikael hadde tatt ham inn i sin lille familie og latt Isak bli en del av den. Hvor glad han var og hvor glad mamma var på hans vegne, hvor lyst og godt det var, nesten så han hørte fuglekvitter og kjente sommersola varme og solgangsbrisen  rufse i håret hans mens han tenkte på det.

Også plutselig så han for seg den andre enden av skalaen. Den mørke enden. Der noen hamret løs på  pianoets aller mørkeste tangenter, i både utakt og disharmoni. Der mamma satt med bibelen i fanget da han kom inn. Alvorstynget, mørk i blikket og fordømte Even fordi han hadde en sønn uten å være gift. Der han selv fikk høre hvor syndig og fortapt han var fordi han var glad i Even og valgte å være sammen med ham. Hvor skadet Mikael kom til å bli av å vokse opp med en mann og hans kjæreste. Uten å ha en mamma i livet.

Alt det i mellom var uklart. For det kunne jo hende at det var noe i mellom som skjedde også.

“Isak? Du må nesten si om du vil eller ikke. Jeg må gå inn til Marianne om du ikke gjør det. Hun venter.”

Isak så på Hanne.

Så på Even også, som sto fjellstøtt ved siden av ham og gav ham det varmeste, mest beroligende blå blikket Isak kunne huske å ha sett.

Han hadde bestemt seg.

“Jeg går inn til henne.”

Isak lente seg inn til Even og gav ham en klem. Hvisket lavt i øret hans. “Få meg hjem om det går skikkelig dårlig.”

Even la armene rundt ham og klemte ham tett inntil seg, nikket. “Alltid.”

Isak trakk seg ut av armene til Even og gikk oppover grusgangen mot inngangsdøra til mamma. Lyden av grusen under skosålene var høy og skjærende. Isak syns det minnet ham om kniver som ble kvesset. Han grøsset litt. Klumpen i magen var stor og hard, hjertet banket hardt i brystet hans. Han ville egentlig snu. Løpe tilbake, kaste seg i armene til Even. Dra derfra. Kjøre hjem.

Men gjorde det ikke.

Han gikk med tunge skritt opp trappa. Pustet dypt. La hånden på dørklinka, presset den ned.

Åpnet døra.

Og gikk inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Mange håpet at besøket skulle gå bra, men det har vel ikke gått sånn superbra hittil. Så får vi se hva neste kapittel bringer. 
> 
> Setter pris på alle kommentarer altså. Korte og lange, eller bare et hjerte. 
> 
> Tusen takk for at dere har hengt med igjennom 51 kapitler, det nærmer seg et sluttpunkt, bare ikke riktig enda.
> 
> ❤


	52. Trangen til å løpe vs behovet for å bli.

Isak lukket døren stille bak seg.

Lyttet etter lyder i leiligheten, men det var helt stille.

Han kippet av seg skoene.

 

Pustet.

 

Gikk sakte innover i gangen, mot det åpne rommet, mot kjøkkenet og stua. Han la merke til kaffekoppene fra i sted, de sto fortsatt på benken. Den ene koppen hadde veltet og litt av kaffen hadde rent ut på benken. Laget en liten dam av svart veske, minnet ham et lite øyeblikk om søle. Møkkete. Hun hadde ikke tørket det opp. Hadde ikke satt koppene inn i oppvaskmaskinen. Hvis hun hadde det da. Kanskje hun vasket opp for hånd. Han visste ikke. Isak snudde hodet og så inn i rommet.

Mamma satt i sofaen.

Rett opp og ned.

Ikke lut og foroverbøyd som han hadde ventet, men rakrygget. Det virket som hun var klar for at hva som helst kunne skje.

 

Hun satt vendt mot vinduet. Det mørke håret hennes hang ned, så Isak kunne ikke se ansiktet hennes, kunne ikke se øynene hennes, munnen hennes, om hun smilte eller ikke. Men vinkelen på hodet gjorde at det så ut som ansiktet pekte opp og mot vinduet.

Det betydde at hun ikke gjemte seg, og det var Isak glad for.

Hun fiklet med skjerfet hun hadde på seg. Dro i det, tvinnet det rundt fingrene, tvinnet det rundt hånden og tvinnet det opp igjen, og rundt igjen. Raskt, taktfast. Rundt tommelen, rundt pekefingeren, rundt hele hånden og dro det ut. Gjorde deg igjen. Og igjen. Var hun nervøs hun også? Usikker? Redd? Hun så ikke ut som Isak hadde fryktet i alle fall.

Hun så ikke ut som den andre mammaen.

Den gamle mammaen.

Hun så ut som den nye mammaen enda. Den mammaen han hadde møtt for litt siden.

Foran henne på bordet lå det ikke noe annet enn det som var der tidligere. Det var den samme duken som kaffekoppene hadde stått på. Ved siden av den samme potteplanten. Det var likt.  Ingen svart bok. Ingen notatblokk med sitater. Ikke noe kors.

Isak ble litt lettet.

Hun hadde tydeligvis ikke hørt ham, hun så bare ut vinduet. Hva tenkte hun på? Hva var det egentlig hun ville snakke med ham om? Hvordan var det egentlig å være mamma?

Isak sto og så på henne. Så for seg bildet av den mammaen han håpet at han kanskje kunne få nå. Selv om han ikke hadde hatt henne da han var liten. Så for seg hvordan de kanskje kunne prate vanlig sammen. Hvordan han kunne besøke henne flere ganger sammen med Even, og kanskje Mikael også. Kanskje kunne hun komme til ham også? Kanskje hun kunne komme på besøk og han kunne vise henne en del av livet sitt? Kanskje de en gang i framtiden kunne feire noe sammen? Bursdag? Jul? 17.mai?

Samtidig så var han så redd for at det var akkurat det det var, og kom til å forbli, bare et håp. En drøm.

 

“Mamma?” Isak prøvde å si det med stødig stemme, men merket at den skalv litt

Hun snudde seg. Så på ham. Isak så at blikket var det samme som da hun møtte ham i døra litt tidligere. Klart, grønt, og skinnende.

“Isak.” Hun smilte til ham. Et ordentlig smil. Et godt smil.

Hun reiste seg, kom mot ham. “Nå ble jeg glad for at du kom inn igjen.”

Isak trodde et øyeblikk han skulle få en klem, men hun tok ham i hånden og dro ham mot sofaen. “Kom og sett deg, vær så snill.”

 

Hun slapp hånden hans nesten med en gang, men han fulgte etter henne og satte seg i sofaen, men et lite stykke unna henne. Det var i alle fall en halv meter mellom dem. Han så på henne. Så på hendene hennes. De var røde, litt sprukket. Hun hadde foldet dem.

Hun snudde seg mot ham og så på ham.

“Unnskyld Isak.”

Isak så fortsatt på henne, prøvde å holde øyekontakt med henne, men hun vek med blikket, så ned. Han kjente at munnen åpnet seg litt, men han sa ingenting, klarte ikke å si noe, for han visste ikke hva han skulle si. Visste ikke akkurat hva hun sa unnskyld for.

“Unnskyld for at jeg ble litt rar i sted. Men da du sa at du hadde truffet Even i barnehagen der sønnen hans gikk, så ble det litt kluss for meg. Jeg trodde ikke homofile kunne få barn. I mitt hodet kan ikke homofile få barn. Det går ikke an. Det må en dame og en mann til. Og da gikk det i stå for meg, i hodet mitt. Det skal ikke så veldig mye til. Men jeg jobber med det.  Jeg måtte bare snakke med Hanne litt.”

Hun så ned på hendene sine. “Men så fant jeg ut at jeg måtte snakke med deg. Bare med deg.”

“Okey.” Isak klarte ikke annet enn å hviske. “Evens sønn heter Mikael. Han har en mamma, men hun…” Isak stoppet. Ville ikke si mer om det akkurat nå. Kunne ikke si akkurat nå at mamma’n til Mikael ikke ville ha noe med barnet sitt å gjøre. “Mikael bor bare hos Even.”

“Okey. Så Even er ikke homofil?” Mamma så på ham, øynene var store, litt forvirret.

“Han er det som heter panfil, mamma. Det betyr at han blir forelsket i mennesker uavhengig av kjønn. Og han er forelsket i meg. Og jeg er forelsket i han.” Isak var forundret over hvor rolig han klarte å snakke.

“Javel.” Mamma så ut av vinduet igjen, det så ut som hun tenkte, så ut som hun forberedte seg på å si noe. På å si mye.

“Mamma?” Isak tok på skulderen hennes for å få henne til å snu seg. “Er du…. syns du….”

 

Mamma snudde seg brått før han fikk snakket ferdig, og hun begynte å prate.

“Isak.” Hun trakk pusten dypt. Så på ham. “Jeg vet jeg har sagt mye stygt om homofile før. Både når du var barn og ungdom. Og etter at du ble voksen også.  Og det ber jeg om unnskyldning for, Isak. Jeg var bare så redd. Redd for alt. For at Gud skulle komme og straffe deg, at du skulle gå gjennom evig fortapelse, brenne i helvete. At du skulle ha det vondt. For jeg ville ikke at du skulle ha det vondt. Men så ble det heller jeg da, som gjorde at du fikk så mye vondt.” Hun så ned i golvet.

Det ble helt stille. Isak sa ingenting, bare så på mamma. Ventet på at hun skulle fortsette.

“For jeg skjønte det.” Hun så opp igjen. Ikke i øynene hans, men ett eller annet sted i ansiktet hans. “Jeg skjønte tidlig at du ikke likte jenter. Mammaer skjønner visst sånn, det sier i alle fall de jeg har snakket med her. Og selv jeg skjønte det, enda jeg ikke alltid var på et godt sted, eller var meg selv. Hvem nå enn meg selv var da.”

Hun tok en pause. Isak sa fortsatt ingenting. Ville at mamma skulle fortsette, og hun gjorde det.  

“Og i stede for å prøve å skjønne deg, og godta det, så prøvde jeg i steden å skremme deg. Skremme deg til å ikke like gutter. Med Gud, fortapelse og evig pine. Fordi jeg trodde det var riktig.  Men jeg vet jo nå at det var helt feil. At det ikke er sånn det er. Jeg vet jo det. Men da skjønte jeg ikke det. Da var det bare det stemmene og Gud sa, som var viktig for meg. Ikke hva du sa. Hva du følte. Hva du gjorde.”

Isak så på henne. Prøvde å skjønne hva hun sa. Prøvde å ta det til seg.

“Og det er min skyld at du har hatt det vondt, Isak. Og jeg er så lei for det. Og jeg kommer aldri til å kunne gjøre det godt igjen. Jeg hørte på stemmene, både om homofili og om alt det andre. Om bakterier, renslighet, om verdens undergang, hamstring, om hva jeg skulle gjøre og ikke gjøre." Hun trakk pusten igjen. "Men nå får jeg endelig den hjelpen jeg skulle hatt for lenge siden. Og nå vil jeg ha den hjelpen også.” Hun så ham i øynene. “Også håper jeg at jeg ikke har mistet deg for godt.”

Tankene til Isak løp helt løpsk. Dette hørtes ikke ut som mamma. Dette hørtes egentlig ut som noe hun hadde øvd på å si, noen andre som hadde fortalt henne at dette var lurt og si. Men tenk om det var mamma? Kanskje det var det. Kanskje det var hun som hadde øvd på å si det for å klare å si det til han? Men skulle han våge å tro på det? Ikke helt, ikke helt enda. Men kanskje snart?

 

“Mamma....” Han måtte jo si noe. “Det er jo ikke din skyld at du er syk…”

“Nei, men det er min feil at jeg ikke gjorde noe med det.”

“Er det det?”

“Ja, for jeg var jo ikke dårlig hele tiden. Jeg hadde dager da jeg så alt i litt bedre lys. Uten at stemmene snakket til meg og fortalte meg alt som var syndig og farlig. Uten at stemmene messet om alt jeg måtte gjøre og ikke gjøre for at du, for at vi, skulle være trygge. Men jeg brukte ikke de dagene til det jeg burde. Ikke til å få hjelp med de dårlige dagene, enda mormor bad meg om det. Og jeg brukte dem heller ikke til det som burde vært det viktigste, nemlig  å være med deg. Jeg brukte de dagene til å skjule det, for at du ikke skulle få håp om at jeg kunne være der. Jeg stengte deg ute. Skremte deg. Og det har jeg skjønt nå, og det er jeg så lei meg for.” Hun løftet blikket og så ham inn i øynene. Øynene hennes var helt klare, grønne, åpne, ærlige.

Isak måtte se bort.

Dette var nytt.

Og egentlig enda vondere enn det det hadde vært før.

Hadde hun hatt gode dager som hun kunne vært mamma også lot hun være fordi de dårlige dagene kom til å ødelegge de gode? Isak kjente det knøt seg i magen igjen. Tenk om mamma hadde vært der de dagene hun hadde vært bedre. Hvordan hadde det vært da?

Isak vekslet mellom trangen til å løpe ut og behovet for å bli. Trangen til å komme seg bort fra denne mammaen han ikke kjente. Løpe ut til Even, til tryggheten, til det sikre.

Men så ville han også vite mer. Han behøvde å vite litt mer.

Kanskje var det verdt å vente litt, få vite litt mer. Kanskje bli kjent med denne versjonen av mamma, selv om det gjorde vondt. Han så ned i golvet, opp i taket og bestemte seg for å bli.

Og mens stillheten lå i rommet, bestemte han seg for å spørre om det andre. Det hun hadde sagt nå måtte han fordøye litt. Kunne ikke snakke om det nå. Det ble alt for vondt og vanskelig.

Men det andre. Det han hele tiden hadde lurt på og aldri hadde skjønt. Det måtte han spørre om.  

“Men det du gjorde når…” Isak trakk pusten dypt. “..når pappa var full. Hva med det?”

“Hva da?” Mamma så spørrendebort på ham.

Isak ventet litt. Måtte samle seg. Visste ikke hva han egentlig spurte om nå, visste ikke om han egentlig burde spørre om det, samtidig så måtte han vite. “Når pappa kom hjem og var full, og truet… truet meg… Da... da var du som regel der og forsvarte meg. Gikk imellom. Hvordan klarte du det?”

“Pappa?” Øynene til mamma var store, de bare så på ham. “Pappa?”

“Ja? Når pappa kom hjem, eller satt hjemme og drakk, og ble full. Da var han ikke snill. Han truet blant annet med å stenge meg inne i kjelleren. Flere ganger. Og andre ting han truet med. Juling blant annet. En gang truet han meg til å spise erter som hadde falt ned på gulvet. Men du sa alltid imot ham.” Isak holdt blikket på henne. “Og for det slo han deg noen ganger.”

Mamma så lenge på ham, ansiktet hennes ble trist, hun bøyde seg fram, la hodet i hendene. Pustet dypt. Hvisket.

“Pappa var ikke en snill mann.” Hun rettet seg opp igjen. Så på hendene sine og så på ham, men ikke i øynene nå heller. Hun så rett over hodet hans. Kanskje hun så på håret hans? Eller på veggen bak.  “Jeg prøvde å beskytte deg, men jeg klarte det vel ikke alltid. Men jeg prøvde. Han var for sterk. Han var for stor. Og…” Hun så opp på ham. “Og han sa at jeg ikke måtte tenke på å gå imellom, for da tok han meg. Men jeg gjorde det allikevel.” Hun så ut av vinduet, så på gulvet, på fingrene sine. “Til og med stemmene sa at jeg skulle beskytte deg mot ham. Og jeg måtte det. For jeg kunne prøve å beskytte deg mot pappa. Mot at han tok deg, mot at han slo deg, selv om jeg ikke kunne beskytte deg mot meg selv.”

Isak så på henne, pulsen hamret i tinningen.

Han klarte det ikke mer.

Han måtte ut.

Han reiste seg brått. “Jeg tror jeg må gå ut jeg, mamma.”

Hun nikket. Så opp på ham. Han forventet å se tårer i øynene hennes, men det var ingen der. Ingen tårer. De grønne øynene hennes var fortsatt klare, og hun så på ham og nikket igjen.

“Jeg skjønner det Isak, at du ikke trenger meg. At du kanskje ikke vil ha meg i livet ditt. Selv om jeg håper at du kanskje vil det en dag allikevel. Men jeg vil du skal vite at jeg alltid har vært glad i deg. På min måte. Du er min eneste sønn, og jeg har bestandig vært og vil for alltid være glad i deg.”

Isak snudde seg rundt. Tårene sved i øynene hans. Han kjente knuten i magen stramme seg. Det gjorde vondt i hele kroppen. Han gikk med lange, raske skritt ut av stua og kjøkkenet. Ut i gangen. Tok skoene i hånden, rev opp døren, gikk ut på trappa og slengte døren igjen bak seg.

Han kom ikke lengere.

Sank ned på trappa, la armene rundt knærne og holdt seg selv fast. Pulsen hamret i ørene hans. Det suste i hodet. Rundt ham var det en grå, tykk grøt. Han hørte ikke lyder, så ikke farger, følte nesten ikke hendene og føttene sine. Men han klarte å tenke.

Det mamma hadde sagt. Han kjente at han var både sint og lei seg. Hun hadde hatt gode dager da han var liten, men valgte å være den samme slik at han ikke skulle få noe håp om at hun kunne være en ordentlig mamma. At hun brukte de små kreftene hun hadde til å beskytte ham mot pappa, i steden for å være tilstede for ham. Han hadde jo vært liten. Og litt større. Men i stedet for å søke hjelp for det som var galt hadde hun brukt kreftene sine på gode dager til å skjule at hun var frisk.

Dette var helt absurd for Isak.

Helt absurd.

Han kjente at han ristet. Om det var av fortvilelse, sorg eller sinne, visste han ikke akkurat nå. Kanskje det var alle ting på en gang?

Han merket at noe passerte ham, det var som om en skygge gled forbi ham, han kjente et lite drag i lufta i det den passerte ham. Han hørte lyden av føtter på trappa,  av døra som ble åpnet og lukket.

Også var det stille igjen.

Så kom det en ny skygge, men den stoppet. Han merket skyggen selv om han hadde gjemt ansiktet langt inn i knærne. Visste ikke om han kunne se noe om han løftet hodet, for knærne var presset så hardt inn i øynene at det kom sikkert bare til å danse svarte prikker foran dem hvis han åpnet dem.

Han kjente tyngden og varmen fra kroppen som satte seg ved siden av seg. Kjente armen som la seg rundt skulderen hans. Kjente pusten hans mot kinnet sitt.

Kjente lukten av ham.

Isak vred seg rundt, og ble tatt imot av Even. De trygge sterke armene til Even som holdt ham helt fast, tett inntil seg. Bare holdt ham. Sa ingenting. Bare holdt.

Og for, han ante ikke hvilken gang de siste ukene, ble t-skjorten til Even våt av tårene hans. De begynte å renne med en gang Isak kjente armene hans rundt seg. Han hulket ikke. Tårene bare rant helt stille nedover kinnene hans, som om noen hadde skrudd opp hovedkranen på tårekanalene. Han hadde ikke mulighet til å stoppe dem.

Evens armer lå helt stille rundt ham, og han sa fortsatt ingenting. Bare holdt. Isak kjente at han bøyde seg ned mot ham, kjente pusten hans i håret, kjente at Even kysset ham varsomt på hodet.

Isak trakk pusten dypt, han skalv litt, løftet hodet litt opp slik at han kunne snakke.

“Even. Kan vi kjøre hjem. Vær så snill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette gikk ikke så bra. Heldigvis har de en hver å holde seg fast i, både Isak og mamma. 
> 
> De fire forrige kapitlene, dette, og ett par av de som kommer videre nå var noe av det første jeg bestemte meg for å ha med i denne historien, i tillegg til start og slutt selvfølgelig. Men selv om det har vært klart for meg lenge at de skulle være med og at historien skulle være sånn, har det vært vanskelig å ferdigstille dem - og ikke minst poste dem - og spesielt dette kapittelet. 
> 
> Litt på grunn av framstillingen av mamma Valtersen, og spesielt hvordan hun var da Isak var barn/ungdom. Litt fordi alle tankene til Isak er så springende, og det er mange å samle. Men mest fordi jeg også har det litt vondt når karakterene har det vondt, og nå har Isak hatt det vondt lenge og jeg kjenner på hans fortvilelse, forvirring og smerte når jeg skriver, leser og redigerer. Og dessverre så er det ikke helt over enda. 
> 
> Tusen takk for responsen på forrige kapittel. Veldig fint med så mange fine kommentarer. Gir masse inspirasjon og glede for meg altså! Sleng inn et ord, en kommentar eller et hjerte her og, så blir jeg så glad!
> 
> ❤❤❤


	53. Å beskytte seg selv.

Even reiste seg fra trappa, tok tak i hånden til Isak, dro ham opp til seg  og begynte å gå nedover grusgangen.

 

_“_ _Even. Kan vi kjøre hjem. Vær så snill.”_

 

Ordene til Isak hadde vært så bedende, nesten desperate, så han hadde ingen  planer om å gjøre noe annet enn akkurat det.

Kjøre hjem. Få ham hjem. Få dem hjem.

 

Han ante ikke hva som hadde skjedd mellom Isak og Marianne der inne. Men både Hanne og han skjønte at noe hadde skjedd da Isak kom ut av døra og bare sank sammen på trappa. Han hadde begravd ansiktet ned i knærne, mens han hadde lagt armene rundt leggene og vugget fram og tilbake. Hanne hadde sett på Isak og så på ham, og Even hadde nikket. Hadde skjønt at hun måtte inn til Marianne, og han selv måtte ta seg av Isak.

Even trodde ikke han hadde fantasi nok til å forestille seg hva som hadde skjedd der inne. Ville egentlig ikke spekulere i det i det hele tatt. Isak som hadde vært så engstelig for å gå inn i utgangspunktet. Hadde hans verste forestilling blitt til virkelighet, eller var det noe annet? Even håpet at han kunne få svar på det etter hvert, men ikke nå. Nå var ikke Isak klar til å prate om noe som helst, det skjønte Even godt. Så han spurte ikke heller.

 

De gikk med ganske raske skritt bortover grasgangen. Isak fulgte ham lett, men holdt hardt i hånden hans. Tårene hans hadde tilslutt stoppet, han hadde tørket ansiktet med håndbaken flere ganger. Han var fortsatt rød i øynene, og sporene fra de salte elvene var fortsatt tydelige på kinnene hans. Even dro Isak til seg og pekte på drivhuset og grusgangen som gikk mot det. Isak nikket. Om de gikk bak drivhuset og arbeidshuset, kunne de komme seg til parkeringsplassen uten å måtte gå over gårdsplassen som var fylt med glade, smilende, pratsomme mennesker. De trengte ikke møte alle dem. Og spesielt ikke Elisabeth.

 

Da de passerte fronten på drivhuset stoppet Isak. Han dro opp telefonen fra lommen. Så på den og rakte den til Even.

_“Bolig mamma”_ sto det på skjermen.

Even så på Isak. Han ristet på hodet, hvisket. “Jeg klarer ikke.”

“Skal jeg?” Even så ham i øynene. De var blanke igjen. Han så at tårene fylte dem, og Isak nikket svakt.

Even tok telefonen, dro pekefingeren over skjermen og la telefonen til øret.

 

“Hei, det er Even.”

_“Hei Even. Det er Hanne. Hvor er dere?”_

“Vi er ved drivhuset. Isak vil hjem. Det skjedde et eller annet. Jeg vet ikke hva, vi har ikke snakket enda.”

_“Ja, det skjedde noe. Jeg har snakket med Marianne nå, og jeg skjønner på en måte Isak.  Men du? Kan dere vente på parkeringsplassen? Jeg vil gjerne snakke litt med Isak før dere drar?”_

“Jeg skal høre med Isak. Kan ikke love noe. Men vi står på den øverste delen. Ganske nærme gårdsplassen. Svart Volvo v60.”

_“Okey. 10 minutter, Even?”_

“Skal spørre, men lover ingenting. Hadet.”

_“Hadet.”_

 

Han gav telefonen tilbake til Isak, som stappet den i lomma.

“Hanne ville snakke med deg før vi drar. Hun kommer til bilen. Vi går dit nå.”

Isak bare så på ham. Øynene var litt tomme. Nesten sånn som de var da de kom hjem etter det restaurantbesøket. Det skremte Even litt. Hvor sterkt fortiden preget Isak. Hvordan hadde han egentlig hatt det? Det var nok som mamma sa, at det Isak hadde fortalt, bare var toppen av et kjempestort isfjell. Og kanskje han aldri kom til å fortelle alt heller? Kanskje han aldri kom til å komme til bunnen på det fjellet? Det gjorde vondt å tenke på det. Men han fikk ikke gjort noe nå. Annet enn å være der for Isak. All the way.

Even tok det halve skrittet som var mellom dem og la armene rundt Isak. Holdt ham. Isak sto bare der. Armene hang ned langs siden av kroppen. Han klemte ikke tilbake. “Isak?” Even hvisket i øret hans. “Vi trenger ikke vente hvis du ikke vil. Jeg sa til Hanne at jeg skulle spørre deg. Ikke at vi skulle vente.”

Hodet til Isak nikket mot skulderen hans, også la han armene rundt livet og klemte han tilbake. En strøm av lettelse gikk gjennom Even. Isak var der. Han hadde ikke forsvunnet inn i seg selv. Isak var der, hos ham.

Isak lente seg inn mot ham og klemte enda hardere. “Jeg vil egentlig bare hjem.” Isak mumlet mot halsen hans. “Men jeg skal snakke med Hanne. I bilen.”

“Ok.” Even hvisket tilbake. Bøyde seg litt tilbake, så på ham, la hendene sine på kinnen hans, tørket tårene bort med tomlene og så inn i øynene hans. “Kan jeg gi deg et kyss?”

Isak nikket.

Even bøyde seg fram og kysset ham. Forsiktig. Leppene hans berørte Isaks. De smakte salt av alle tårene fra i sted. Men de smakte også Isak. Isak kysset ham tilbake, helt forsiktig. La hodet inn til kinnet hans og klemte rundt livet hans igjen. De sto rolig en liten stund før Even trakk seg litt tilbake og så på ham igjen. Tårene hadde stoppet, og Isak så bedre ut igjen. “Skal vi gå?”

“Ja.” Isak tok hånden hans og de gikk opp til parkeringen. Unngikk de fleste menneskene. Noen traff de, for det var flere som var på vei til parkeringen, men de var ikke mange og de enset ikke dem. Even dro fram bilnøkkelen og låste opp dørene litt før de kom helt bort til den. Isak satte seg inn med en gang, og lukket døren.

 

Even så at han lente seg tilbake. La hodet på nakkestøtten. La hendene over ansiktet og gned seg i øynene før han lot hendene gli sakte nedover kinnene. Han samlet dem i nakken, flettet fingrene og lot albuene møtes foran ansiktet. Typisk Isak, tenkte Even, mens han smilte litt. Kjente hvor glad han var i den mannen som nå satt forvirret og delvis knust i bilen. Hvordan han kunne ønske han kunne gjøre hva som helst for å få alt det vonde til å forlate han. Men hvordan kunne han det når han ikke visste hva som hadde skjedd?

Hanne kom bortover mot bilen. Hun gikk raskt, bestemt og så alvorlig ut. Ikke den samme smilende Hanne som de hadde snakket med tidligere. Hun løftet hånden mot ham, og Even løftet hånden sin for å gi tegn at han hadde sett henne. Hun kom helt bort til ham før hun begynte å prate, med lav stemme.

 

“Hei Even. Hvordan går det med Isak?”

“Han sitter i bilen.” Even nikket mot bilen. “Han har ikke så veldig lyst til å prate, men han sa det var greit. Det er bare å gå bort. Han har ikke sagt noe til meg om hva som skjedde enda.”

“Bli med.” Hanne nikket til ham, og de gikk bort til bilen sammen.

Even satte seg inn i førersetet og Hanne banket på vinduet til Isak.

Han åpnet døra.

Hanne bøyde seg inn mellom bilen og den åpne døren.

“Hei Isak. Jeg snakket litt med Marianne. Jeg skjønner hvorfor du gikk, og det gjør faktisk hun også. Hun fortalte hva hun hadde sagt og hva du hadde sagt. Hun er fortsatt veldig lei seg for alt som har skjedd. Både før og i dag..”

Isak så opp på Hanne. “Okey.”

“Også ville hun bare si at hun håpet dette ikke ødela alt. Hun ville gjerne si det selv, men jeg sa at det nok ikke var en så god ide. Ikke når jeg så hvordan du hadde det da du kom ut. Heller ikke etter jeg snakket med Even.”

“Okey.” Isak så ned på hendene sine, holdt den ene hånda i den andre, knokene var nesten hvite..

“Hun håpet at hun kanskje kunne sende deg en melding. Jeg sa jeg skulle spørre.”

Isak nikket. Even la hånden sin forsiktig på ryggen hans, og kjente at Isak lente seg mot den.

“Jeg har blokkert nummeret hennes.” Isak så fortsatt ned.

“Det vet jeg, Isak. Men om du vil ta imot meldinger fra henne, kan du bare heve blokkeringen.”

“Okey.” Isak klemte hendene sammen. Det så ut som han skalv litt. Even strøk ham over ryggen, var det eneste han kunne gjøre akkurat da.

“Jeg skal la dere kjøre, håper dere får en grei tur hjem. Jeg ringer deg i løpet av noen dager, Isak. Om du vil snakke med meg er det fint, eller om du vil at jeg skal snakke med Even, så er det greit også.”

Isak nikket.

“Hadet.” Hanne tok et skritt bakover.

“Hadet.” Isak så raskt opp på henne før han snudde seg mot Even og mumlet lavt. “Kan vi kjøre nå?”

Even nikket, så ut på Hanne og smilte. “Hadet. Takk, Hanne!”  Og hun lukket døra.

Even startet bilen og begynte å kjøre. Isak lente seg bakover i setet igjen, la hodet på nakkestøtten og lukket øynene.

 

De var ute på E6 igjen før Even spurte forsiktig.

“Hva var det som skjedde, Isak? Vil du fortelle?”

Isak så på ham og sukket.

“Ja. Jeg vil det. Men jeg vet ikke om du kommer til å forstå det?”

“Prøv.” Even strøk han forsiktig over skulderen. “Og om jeg ikke forstår, så vet jeg allikevel hva det var. Okey.”

Isak så ut av frontruta, nikket svakt “Hun fortalte at når hun hadde gode dager da jeg var liten, så skjulte hun det. Sånn at jeg ikke skulle få forhåpninger, eller hva hun tenkte, om at hun kunne være en ordentlig mamma. Det var ikke sånn at hun var dårlig hele tiden, men det ville hun ikke at jeg skulle vite.”

Even tok inn hva han sa. “Hun skjulte de gode dagene for deg?”

“Ja. Hun sa det. At hun ville skåne meg mot å få forhåpninger om at hun kunne være en ordentlig mamma. Og at hun gjorde det fordi hun var glad i meg.” Han trakk pusten kjapt. “Men hvis hun var glad i meg, hvorfor kunne hun ikke la meg få en litt mer glad barndom?” Isak spyttet de siste ordene ut.  

“Oi. Da skjønner jeg at du reagerte som du gjorde.”

“Ikke sant. Tenk på hvor mange fine dager vi kunne hatt om hun kunne vært vanlig mamma når hun hadde gode dager. Og da hadde det kanskje vært lettere med de dårlige og? Jeg endte jo opp med å bare ha det sånn konstant middels dårlig, dårlig  eller veldig dårlig.”

“Men sa hun noe mer?” Even gløttet bort på Isak som fortsatt stirret ut av frontruta. Blikket hans var stivt, fokusert langt framme på veien.

“Jeg spurte om hvordan hun klarte å gå i mellom når pappa var full og sinna. Først så skjønte hun ikke spørsmålet, og jeg tenkte at hun ikke husket pappa. Men hun gjorde det. Så sa hun at hun måtte beskytte meg mot ham, for hun kunne ikke beskytte meg mot henne selv. Derfor gikk hun imellom. Uansett liksom.”

Even så på Isak, skjønte ikke helt hvordan det var mulig, hvordan hun kunne klare det. Skjønte heller ikke egentlig hvorfor hun hadde fortalt det. Det var vel en ting hun kunne holdt for seg selv. Even ble et kort lite øyeblikk irritert på henne, men så tok han seg i det. Minnet seg selv på at hun faktisk hadde vært veldig syk, og var fortsatt syk. At kanskje dette var noe hun behøvde å formidle for å komme seg videre. Men det kunne han ikke si til Isak. Ikke enda i alle fall.

“Også sa hun unnskyld. Mange ganger. For alt. For det hun hadde gjort - eller rettere sagt ikke gjort da jeg var liten, og det som skjedde da vi var inne begge to.”

“Syns du det var bra? At hun sa unnskyld.”

“Ja. Jeg gjør jo det, men det fikser jo ingenting.”

“Nei, ingenting av det som har skjedd. Men det kan jo gjøre ting lettere framover da. Hvis du vil det. For hun virket fortsatt bedre når du snakket med henne alene?”

“Ja. Det var ikke noe bibel, fordømmelse eller dommedagsprofetier. Hun virket bra på en måte.” Isak så på ham. “Det var skikkelig dritt av meg å stikke, ikke sant?”

“Nei, Isak. Det var en helt logisk og naturlig reaksjon å stikke. Når du fikk høre det du fikk.”

“Ja?”

“Ja. Du fikk på en måte barndommen knust en gang til. Den var jo ikke så god som den var. Men nå fikk du vite at den kunne vært bedre, men på grunn av valgene mamman din tok, så ble den ikke det allikevel.”

Isak så på ham, og han så at tårene sto i øynene hans igjen.

“Hun var så fin.” Det rant en enslig tåre nedover kinnet hans. “Hun var så fin når vi møtte henne. Så glad, så åpen. Og nå har jeg føkka det opp. Igjen.”

“Isak. Du har ikke føkka det opp. Det var føkka opp fra før. Du fikk bare et lite glimt av hvordan det kan bli. Og det kan fortsatt bli det. Hvis du tør å prøve igjen. Og hvis hun tør å prøve igjen.”

“Men det er så vondt, Even. Jeg vet ikke om jeg orker en gang til.”

“Nei, jeg skjønner det. Men kan det bli verre? Enn det er nå, mener jeg? Og jeg tror ikke at dette har ødelagt alt det som Hanne sier Marianne har oppnådd i løpet av det siste halve året. Det er ikke sånn det funker. Iallfall ikke for meg. Jeg tror at Marianne kommer til å være sånn som hun var i dag, hvis du tør å ta kontakt med henne. Men du må ikke, Isak. Det er ditt valg. Du kan også velge å ikke ha kontakt med henne. Du må ingenting.”

“Nei. Jeg må ikke. Jeg må ingenting.”

Even så på Isak som la hodet bakover mot nakkestøtten igjen. Han lukket øynene. Pustet dypt inn og ut noen ganger. Even hadde så lyst til å stoppe, dra Isak ut av bilen og bare holde ham. Helt fast. Stryke ham over ryggen. Trøste ham. Hviske ting i øret hans. Men å stoppe på firefelts E6 var selvfølgelig helt uaktuelt, så han gjorde det han kunne. Strakte seg bort og fanget hånden hans. Løftet den opp og kysset fingrene hans varsomt før han holdt hånden fast i sitt eget fang. Isak rørte ikke på hodet en gang. Men Even kjente at han klemte hånden hans tilbake. Og akkurat nå var det nok.

 

***

 

De hadde kommet nesten inn til  Oslo og hadde litt over en time igjen å kjøre da Isak åpnet øynene igjen. Han hadde ikke sovet. Han hadde bare tenkt. På møtet med mamma, på hva Hanne hadde sagt, og ikke minst hva Even og han hadde snakket om. Hånden hans hadde vært i fanget til Even hele tiden. Evens fingre hadde vekslet mellom å holde hans eller stryke langsomt over dem. Det hadde vært beroligende og deilig. Trygt.

Han så bort på Even. Så det alvorlig, bekymrede draget han hadde i ansiktet. Det var han som gjorde Even bekymret, han visste det. Og han ville egentlig ikke det. Men alt var så vanskelig akkurat nå. Isak hadde tenkt på om han skulle la mamma melde ham allikevel, sånn som Hanne hadde sagt.

Men hva var vitsen med det?

Samtidig så kunne han jo bare blokkere henne igjen etter han hadde sett meldinga. Og han hadde egentlig litt dårlig samvittighet fordi han hadde gått. Mamma hadde jo bare vært ærlig og fortalt hvordan det hadde vært, hvordan hun hadde tenkt. Og hun hadde jo vært syk. Ikke hele tiden da, men, eller jo, hun hadde vært syk hele tiden, hun hadde bare hatt litt bedre dager innimellom. Dager da alt var klarer og stemmene ikke hadde sagt noe.

Det var hans valg. Han kunne velge henne. Og han kunne velge henne bort. Og det valget han tok nå, var nødvendigvis ikke for alltid. Det kom bare an på hvordan han gjorde det.

Isak tok opp telefonen. Gikk inn på kontakter og fant mamma sitt nummer. Holdt fingeren lenge over det før han trykket på det. Trykket en gang til og en gang til.

**_Fjern blokkering av kontakt_ **

Han holdt fingeren lenge over ordene. Tenkte. Han kunne bare blokkere igjen om han angret seg. Han kunne det.

Han trykket.

Krysset fingrene for at meldinger mamma hadde sendt før ikke kom tikkende inn. Ante ikke hvordan det fungerte.

Isak åpnet meldingsappen og skrev en melding. Brukte litt tid på formuleringen. Men ikke for lang tid. Ville få sendt den før mamma eventuelt sendte melding til ham.

_“Hei mamma. Unnskyld for at jeg bare dro. Det ble litt mye for meg å håndtere, enda jeg burde være den sterke. Men jeg er ikke det. Alt er så annerledes. Du er så annerledes. Og det ble så vanskelig. Hilsen Isak.”_

Han trykte send.

La telefonen i midtkonsollen på bilen og så bort på Even.  “Jeg sendte henne melding jeg.”

Even så på ham og smilte. “Marianne?”

Isak nikket.

“Det var tøft gjort av deg, Isak. Så bra.”

“Syns du?”

“Ja. Det syns jeg.” Even så på ham med det varmeste blikket han kunne få, og Isak klarte ikke å la vær å smile.

“Takk.”

“Men du. Skal vi stoppe et sted og spise litt? Vi har ikke spist siden frokost. Skjønner om du ikke er så sulten altså, men jeg må ha litt mat.” Even så på ham, og smilte unnskyldende.

“Mat høres egentlig bra ut. Men ikke et sted med mye folk, vær så snill.”

“Det blir ikke lett. Det er liksom søndag i dag, Isak.”

 

Isak lente seg bakover i setet. Sukket. Det var søndag ja. Og det hadde vært langhelg. Halve Norge var sikkert på vei hjem fra en eller annen hytte og skulle spise middag på veien hjem. Men han orket virkelig ikke å sitte på en overfylt veikro eller restaurant eller no' og spise mat med skrålende unger og voksne rundt seg. Orket ikke.

“Jeg vet hva vi gjør, Isak. Det er en butikk ikke langt unna her. Jeg tror den har åpent på søndager. Vi kjøper rundstykker og pålegg, også finner vi et sted vi stopper langs veien. Uten folk. Okey?”

Isak så på Even. Hvordan kunne han være virkelig? Han hadde liksom løsning på alt. Eller kanskje det bare var han selv som ikke klarte å tenke alternative løsninger akkurat nå? “Det høres fett ut. Men da må vi stoppe på en bensinstasjon og kjøpe kaffe og. Jeg må ha kaffe.”

“Kaffe skal bli. Og mat. Og ro og fred. I fix!”

Isak måtte smile av Even. Det var liksom ingen ting som var vanskelig for ham. Even gjorde alt for at han skulle ha det bra. Alt for at han skulle komme seg igjennom dette. Isak ante ikke hvor han hadde vært om det ikke hadde vært for Even. Eller det gjorde han. Hadde det ikke vært for Even hadde han aldri i verden reist til mamma. Da hadde han helt sikkert sittet alene i leiligheten sin og spilt FIFA eller noe sånt.  Så enkelt var det.

Even svingte av og inn på parkeringsplassen til en butikk ikke lenge etter, så på Isak. “Blir du med inn?”

Isak nikket. Han kunne det. Han kunne bli med inn. Han gikk ut av bilen og kjente at det var godt å strekke på kroppen. Godt å komme ut i den friske ettermiddagslufta. Han gikk mot inngangen til butikken og Even kom opp på siden av ham. La armen på skulderen hans og klemte den. “Hva har du lyst på?”

“Samme. Du bestemmer. Jeg spiser det meste.”

De handlet polarbrød og pålegg. En kartong juice. Isak la en pakke sjokoladetrøfler i kurven. Even smilte og la en pose tortilla cheese chips i rett etterpå. De betalte og gikk ut i bilen igjen.

“Så kaffe og en rasteplass?”

“Høres topp ut.” Isak så på Even. Kjente at skuldrene begynte å synke litt. At det begynte å gå greit igjen. Så greit som det kunne.

Da Even var inne på bensinstasjonen og kjøpte kaffe, vibrerte det i telefonen som lå i midtkonsollen på bilen. Isak visste ikke om han turte å se på den før Even kom tilbake. Usikker på hvem meldingen var fra, usikker på om han ville lese den om det var fra mamma. Ville i allefall ikke lese den når han var alene. Så han ventet.

Even satte seg inn i bilen med to kaffekopper og gav den ene til Isak. “Så? Rasteplass?”

“Ja. Men du. Kan du se hvem som sendte meg melding før du starter bilen? Det vibrerte akkurat i telefonen.”

Even så på ham og nikket. Tok opp telefonen og så på den. Så på Isak. “Det er fra Marianne.”

Isak nikket.

“Vil du jeg skal lese den for deg?”

Isak ristet på hodet, og strakte ut hånden. Even la telefonen i den. Isak så på telefonen, lukket øynene hardt igjen før han åpnet dem og åpnet meldingen.

_“Kjære Isak. Jeg skjønner at du gikk. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke var den mammaen du burde hatt da du var barn og ungdom. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke tok tak i ting da jeg kunne, at jeg gjemte meg. Unnskyld for at jeg gjorde deg mer lei deg i dag. Noe mer får jeg ikke gjort, dessverre. Jeg skjønner at du er lei deg, sint, skuffet. Men jeg vil gjerne prøve å være der for deg nå, selv om du er voksen. Om du lar meg få lov. Og du er ikke svak. Du er sterk. Ellers hadde du ikke kommet i dag, og heller ikke gått igjen. For det var ikke feigt å gå. Det var modig. Jeg er stolt av deg og veldig glad i deg. Klem mamma.”_

Han leste meldingen igjen og igjen.

Sikkert 10 ganger.

Hjertet banket like fort hver gang han leste meldingen. Kjente både den store klumpen fra tidligere forme seg i magen og tårene som presset under øyelokkene.

Stirret på telefonen.

Han var så sliten av å tenke, lage scenarioer, tolke ord og ansikter. Visste ikke om han orket å forholde seg til det. Kjente at denne dagen - eller alt som hadde skjedd siden fredag ettermiddag -- hadde tappet ham for det meste av de kreftene han hadde hatt.

Isak lot fingeren gli opp til kontaktinformasjonen til avsender. Fant det han lette etter.

**_Blokker kontakt_ **

Det handlet om ham. Om å beskytte seg selv.

Eller handlet det om ham og at han feiget ut?

Fingeren hvilte over bokstavene.

Han lukket øynene og lente hodet bakover mot nakkestøtten. Pustet ut. Ønsket at noen bare kunne bestemme for ham, men han måtte ta valget selv.

Det var bare så jævlig vanskelig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, livet er jævlig vanskelig noen ganger Faktisk. Måtte ha med et halvt kapittel fra Evens pov her også. For det er jo slett ikke lett å være den som står på utsiden og ser på. Kommer mer Even etterhvert, men denne delen måtte være mest Isaks. ❤
> 
> Mange nydelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Og både Isak og mamma fikk sympati og forståelse, takk for det! Også er det opp til Isak å velge veien videre, og når han skal gå den. 
> 
> Setter som vanlig stor pris på alle kommentarer og tilbakemeldinger! Dere er så gode! 
> 
> ❤❤


	54. Isak-glad

Isak var på vei hjem fra jobben tirsdag ettermiddag. Eller hjem? Han gikk selvfølgelig hjem til Even og Mikael. Han hadde ikke vært hjemme i sin egen leilighet  siden før 17. mai en gang. Isak husket egentlig ikke når han sist hadde sovet der. Hadde bare vært innom og hentet klær og ting han trengte.

Burde vel snart sove en natt der igjen kanskje? Men ikke i natt. Ikke nå. Nå trengte han å krype inntil Even på kvelden når han skulle sove. Trengte å kjenne varmen fra kroppen hans, trengte å kjenne armene hans rundt seg. Trengte å kjenne pusten hans i nakken. Trengte å ha Even der som et anker, som et festepunkt. Trengte å kjenne at han ikke var alene.

For i hodet var det helt kaos.

Hadde vært kaos siden søndag. Han hadde prøvd å tenke, få ting i orden, få tankene på rett kjør igjen, men han fikk det ikke helt til.  

Han hadde vært på jobb i går også.

Hadde gått rett inn til Frank da han kom og fortalt litt hva som hadde skjedd. Sagt at han nok kom til å være litt på siden av seg selv de nærmeste dagene. Frank hadde lyttet og nikket. Lagt hånden på skulderen hans og smilt og sagt at det gikk fint. Hadde spurt om han trengte å ta fri, men Isak mente at det var greit å ha noe å gjøre. For skulle han sitte hjemme alene og tenke, kom han sikkert til å tørne av tankekjøret som kom når han var alene. Men han hadde spurt om fri i morgen, når han skulle til Ragnhild sammen med Even, og det hadde selvfølgelig vært i orden.

 

 

Ettersom han hadde hatt tidligvakt, kom han til å komme først hjem. Gruet seg egentlig litt til å være alene de timene det tok før Even kom. Men han måtte jo klare det. Tankene var definitivt verst når han var alene. Når han ikke hadde noen å prate med. Enten om mamma eller om alt mulig annet, så han ikke tenkte på mamma.  

Mikael skulle være med Oliver hjem, ellers hadde Mikael vært med han. Det hadde vært den perfekte distraksjon. Isak smilte når han tenkte på ham, hvordan Mikael kunne få ham til å glemme alt annet enn akkurat det han var opptatt av der og da. Om det var lego, et blad, en bok, en film på TV, en bille som krøp over gresset, tankespinn om verdensrommet, eller hva det måtte være. Mikael gikk inn i ting med hele seg, og fikk Isak til å tenke på andre ting enn det som var vanskelig. Akkurat som Even gjorde. Gang på gang. 

Men nå, nå var han altså alene.

På vei hjem fra jobb.

Og tankene kom selvfølgelig med en gang.

Meldingen han hadde fått av mamma på søndag surret konstant rundt i hodet hans i hvert minutt han var for seg selv eller når han ikke var opptatt med noe. Han hadde ikke svart henne. Hadde heller ikke blokkert nummeret hennes, selv om han hadde vært på nære nippet til å gjøre det. Flere ganger. Men han hadde ikke klart det.

Even og han hadde snakket om det i bilen på veien hjem. Om meldingen fra mamma, om hva den kanskje egentlig betydde. For henne. For han. Isak hadde vekslet mellom ønsket om å kjøre tilbake for å prate med mamma og til det å stenge den døren helt. Låse den. Kanskje til og med kaste nøkkelen. Ingen av de løsningene var gode, så det ble ingen av dem.

Han hadde latt døren stå på gløtt, men ikke noe mer. Han hadde ikke svart på meldingen. Hadde ikke kommet fram til noe godt svar enda.. Han tok opp mobilen og leste meldingen en gang til. Han kunne den egentlig utenat, så det var egentlig unødvendig å åpne den, men gjorde det allikevel. Det var noe med å se ordene.

 

_“Kjære Isak. Jeg skjønner at du gikk. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke var den mammaen du burde hatt da du var barn og ungdom. Unnskyld for at jeg ikke tok tak i ting da jeg kunne, at jeg gjemte meg. Unnskyld for at jeg gjorde deg mer lei deg i dag. Noe mer får jeg ikke gjort, dessverre. Jeg skjønner at du er lei deg, sint, skuffet. Men jeg vil gjerne prøve å være der for deg nå, selv om du er voksen. Om du lar meg få lov. Og du er ikke svak. Du er sterk. Ellers hadde du ikke kommet i dag, og heller ikke gått igjen. For det var ikke feigt å gå. Det var modig. Jeg er stolt av deg og veldig glad i deg. Klem mamma.”_

 

Han tenkte på meldingen og møtet med mamma mens han gikk hjem, og kom fram til hva han skulle svare.

Han måtte svare akkurat det. For å klare å komme seg igjennom dette selv. For å klare å bevare seg selv sånn som han var nå.

Han måtte bare komme seg hjem, inn, sette seg ned for å kunne skrive meldingen i ro og fred.

Inne på kjøkkenet laget han seg en kopp kaffe og satte seg ved kjøkkenbordet. La telefonen på bordet og begynte å formulere svaret. Først i hodet, så på telefonen.

Isak leste sin egen melding mange ganger. Rettet litt, tilføyde litt, tok bort litt, tilføyde litt mer, og endte opp med et resultat han var fornøyd med.

Og sendte den.

 

_“Hei mamma. Jeg er ikke sint. Jeg er bare lei meg. Det du fortalte gjorde at barndommen min ble ødelagt to ganger. Først når den var. Og så den barndommen jeg kunne hatt. Jeg skjønner det bare ikke, og må ha tid til å prøve forstå hvorfor du gjorde som du gjorde. Og kanskje jeg aldri kan forstå, men kanskje jeg kan godta. Kanskje vi kan treffes igjen. Men først må jeg kjempe mot mine egne demoner. Og  før de har blitt bekjempet, kommer jeg ikke til å lese eller svare på meldinger du sender. Hilsen Isak.”_

 

Isak sendte meldingen, gikk inn på innstillinger og blokkerte mamma.

Pustet.

Kjente blandingen av sorg og lettelse fyke gjennom kroppen. Sorg fordi han valgte bort mamma. Hun var jo mamma. Men lettelse fordi han valgte seg selv.

Sitt liv.

Det var det riktige å gjøre.

Han sa det til seg selv flere ganger.  Det var det riktige å gjøre, for seg selv. Nå tenkte han bare på seg selv, og hvordan han skulle komme seg videre med det nye han hadde fått vite.

Nei, det var løgn.

Han tenkte ikke bare på seg selv. Han tenkte på seg selv, Even og Mikael. Han ante ikke hvilken vei livet kunne ta, men han visste at han måtte gå den veien. Og nå hadde han noen å gå den med.

For første gang i livet hadde han noen å gå den med.

Han la telefonen på bordet og gikk ut i stua.

Sank ned i sofaen, skrudde på TV’n og la seg ned. Skulle bare ligge der og slappe av en liten stund før han skulle rydde og ordne litt til Even kom hjem.

*

“Isak?”

Han hørte stemmen som var full av fnis over hodet sitt.

“Iiiisak. Du må våkne.”

Kjente en lille hånd som klappet ham på hodet. Han åpnet øynene og så rett inn i de lyseblå gluggene til Mikael. Ansiktet hans var rett over ham, og han smilte.

“Du må våkne. Pappa sier det er mat snart.”

“Hei Mikael. Er du hjemme alt? Jeg trodde du skulle være med Oliver hjem jeg.” Isak satte seg opp i sofaen, gned søvnen ut av øynene og kikket på klokka. Fem.

“Ja, jeg var det. Men så ble Oliver dårlig. Han fikk feber, så pappa hentet meg da han kom fra jobb. Thomas prøvde å ringe deg, men du tok ikke telefonen.”

“Du kunne jo bare gått hjem da. Jeg var jo her.”

“Jammen det visste jo ikke vi. Ikke når du ikke tok telefonen.”

“Sant det.” Isak dro hånden gjennom håret sitt, og rufset Mikael i håret etterpå.

Mikael satte seg ned vedsiden av ham, så alvorlig opp på ham. “Isak? Hvorfor er du så lei deg?”

Isak kvapp. “Er jeg det?”

“Ja. Helt siden farmor og farfar kom på hytta, har du hatt sånn alvorlig og trist ansikt. Med triste øyne. Når dere dro, når dere kom og henta meg, i går og i dag. Nå også.”

“Å?” Isak tok et dypt pust.

Even og han hadde pratet om det i går kveld. At Isak kunne fortelle det han følte var riktig hvis Mikael spurte.. Mikael visste hva det var å ha en psykisk sykdom, var jo oppvokst med Even som hadde det selv. Mikael visste at noen dager var dårlige, men at de fleste var bra. Even hadde aldri lagt skjul på noe av det.

Men hvor mye kunne Isak fortelle? Og allerede nå? Eller allerede? Isak kunne egentlig ikke vært mer sikker på det han og Even hadde, enn det han var nå. Og Mikael var en klok, følsom og oppvakt gutt som fikk med seg, og ikke minst skjønte, mye mer enn det Isak hadde trodd seksåringer kunne.

Han så på Mikael. “På søndag. Når du var med farmor og farfar på hytta, så besøkte pappa og jeg mamman min.”

“Det vet jeg.” Mikael så på ham.

“Mmm.” Isak trakk pusten. “Mamman min er ikke frisk. Hun har en sykdom i hodet sitt, i hjernen sin, som gjør at hun hører stemmer som sier at hun skal gjøre mange forskjellige ting. Noen av de tingene er veldig rare ting. Ting som du og jeg ikke ville finne på å gjøre fordi vi vet det ikke er riktig. Men stemmene sier at hun skal gjøre det, og da føler hun at hun må gjøre det. Også er hun veldig redd for mange ting. Og gjør rare ting fordi hun er redd. Så nå bor hun på et sted der det er mange som passer på henne, både leger og andre.”

“Okey.” Mikael nikket alvorlig. “Pappa har og en sykdom i hjernen sin.”

“Det vet jeg, Mikael. Men mamma’n min er ikke sånn syk som pappa. Dette er annerledes. Og når jeg var liten, så hadde ikke mamman min fått hjelp, så hun gjorde ganske mange rare ting, og hun passet ikke på meg sånn som mammaer skal gjøre. Ikke sånn som pappa passer på deg.”

“Men pappan din da? Kunne ikke pappan din passe på deg? Pappa passer jo på meg. Han er skikkelig god på det!”

“Ja, Mikael. Pappa  er skikkelig god på å passe på deg.” Isak smilte litt, var fortsatt usikker på hva han skulle si. Men måtte si noe. “Pappan min var ikke noen snill pappa. Han kjeftet veldig mye. Var mye sinna, var skummel. Han var skikkelig dårlig på å passe på meg han også. Jeg var egentlig mest redd for ham.”

“Å.” Mikael så på ham med trillende runde lyseblå øyne. “Men hvem passet på deg da?”

“Jeg måtte passe på meg selv veldig mye, og det er ikke bra for barn at de må passe på seg selv. Og når jeg møtte mamma på søndag, så ble jeg litt lei meg for at det var sånn da jeg var liten, også har jeg kanskje ikke klart å blitt helt glad igjen etter det.”

“Å.” Mikael satt med åpen munn, så på ham med trillrunde øyne.. “Men du blir glad igjen eller? Sånn helt sånn Isak-glad igjen?”

“Isak-glad?” Isak måtte smile litt, den var ny. Isak-glad faktisk.

“Ja, sånn glad som du pleier å være. Sånn at du smiler med hele ansiktet, med både øynene og munnen. Og at du tuller, kiler meg, rufser meg i håret, kysser pappa og sånn.”

Isak måtte le. “Trodde du syns det var litt flaut når pappa og jeg kysset jeg?”

“Joda, når dere gjør det hele tiden så.” Mikael ble alvorlig igjen, så ned i fanget sitt. “Men du er mye gladere når dere gjør det. Så det er greit også. Bare kanskje ikke hele tiden.”

Isak humret, rufset han i håret. “Mikael, jeg blir sånn glad igjen. Kjenner allerede nå at jeg snart blir det igjen. Og vet du hvorfor?”

“Nei?”

“Fordi du og pappa gjør meg akkurat sånn glad som du sa. Og når jeg kan være med dere, så blir jeg sånn glad igjen. Jeg lover. Det tar bare litt tid.”

“Da er jeg veldig glad for at du er her nå. Og da syns jeg du skal være her hele tiden. For jeg liker at du er sånn glad.” Mikael så opp på ham og smilte forsiktig igjen.

“Og jeg liker veldig godt å være her sammen med deg og pappa også, Mikael.”

Mikael reiste seg, krabbet opp på fanget hans og gav ham en klem. Isak klemte han tilbake, veldig glad for hva han hadde sagt og ikke minst for klemmen. Det gjorde godt, i hele han.

Mikael slapp taket rundt halsen hans, men ble sittende på fanget hans og så alvorlig på ham. “Men, men hvorfor kan du ikke bare bo her da?”

Isak så på Mikael. Så på det glade, spørrende, uskyldige barneansiktet. Og Mikael fortsatte. “Jeg tror pappa ville likt det. Han har aldri vært så glad og tøysete som han er nå, når du er her. Han smiler hele tiden, selv når han er streng på meg, så smiler han på en måte.”

Isak måtte smile. “Han smiler når han er streng? Pappa er vel ikke mye streng?”

“Nei, men av og til. Når jeg skal legge meg for eksempel, og jeg ikke har lyst til det. Før så sukket han bare og ble litt sånn _“Mikael, kan du ikke bare høre etter og gå på badet”_ med litt sånn streng og oppgitt, litt sur stemme.” Mikael hermet etter Even i stemmen, en alvorlig mørk stemme, og Isak måtte kvele en boblende latter. Og Mikael fortsatte “Mens nå er det mer sånn at han sier det med smil i både stemmen, øynene og ansiktet. Han mener det fortsatt, men det er annerledes.”

“Okey.” Isak måtte bare smile. Det var deilig befriende å snakke med Mikael. Han var bunn ærlig, og rett fram. Og det var jo veldig deilig at Mikael ville ha ham her hos dem. Men han kunne jo ikke si ja til Mikael uten å snakke med Even. Selv om det faktisk ikke var noe annet Isak ville enn å bare være her sammen med dem.

“Hva er det dere tisker og hvisker om da?” Even dumpet ned i sofaen ved siden av dem.

“Jeg syns Isak skal bo her.”

Mikael så på Even, og Isak så på Even at det ikke var det han forventet at Mikael skulle si. Men ansiktsuttrykket til Even var ikke til å ta feil av. Et stort smil bredte seg, så stort at øynene hans ble helt borte, det var bare to smale striper der de blå øynene til vanlig strålte. Det

“Så du syns det?” Even dyttet Mikael lett i overarmen.

“Ja, for du er så mye gladere når Isak er her, enn når han ikke er her. Og Isak trenger å være her for å bli sånn Isak-glad igjen.” Mikael var helt alvorlig, og Isak måtte kjempe hardt for å holde seg alvorlig, men han klarte ikke helt.

Isak så på Even, som heller ikke kunne la vær å smile litt. Even snudde seg mot Mikael. “Isak-glad?”

“Ja, sånn at han smiler med hele ansiktet, tuller, leker, bygger lego med meg og prater og kysser deg. Er bare helt glad liksom...”

Isak kjenner at han blir varm i ansiktet av Mikaels ord. Men de gjorde veldig godt også. At noen hadde sett at han var lei seg og faktisk spurte hva det var. At det var en seksåring spilte ingen rolle. Men Isak skjønte jo at Mikael mente det han sa. At Mikael likte at han var der, likte at han var med Even. Likte han.

“Det er noe Isak og jeg må snakke om og bestemme, Mikael. Men jeg er veldig glad for at du vil at Isak skal være her og at han skal være _‘Isak-glad’_ igjen.” Han smilte til MIkael og lente seg mot dem og kysset Isak på kinnet. “For det vil jeg og!”

Isak kunne ikke annet enn å begynne å le. To  Bech Næsheim som hadde som misjon å få ham glad igjen, hvordan kunne han motstå noe sånt? Han visste ikke om han kunne. Visste ikke om han gadd å prøve en gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mange av dere ønsket at Isak ikke skulle blokkere mamma, men han måtte det. Måtte tenke bare på seg selv. Sånn er det noen ganger. Men fordi om han blokkerte, så stengte han ikke døra, bare lukket den inntil for nå. 
> 
> Flere av dere etterlyste Mikael etter forrige kapittel også og her var han - Som et litt forløsende element kanskje? Letter litt på stemningen. Ufiltrert og seks år!
> 
> Føler at jeg spiller neste strofe på repeat, men må bare si det allikevel. Så mange fine og hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Noen av dem gjør meg skikkelig rørt! Tusen takk!
> 
> Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar her og, blir så glad av det!
> 
> Og til slutt: det er sommerferie i Norge - det betyr at blir en liten stund til neste kapittel igjen, men det kommer mer! 
> 
> ❤❤


	55. Lurt

“Du?

De sa det på likt.

Isak lå med hodet på skulderen hans. Even dro fingrene gjennom håret hans, det var fuktig av svette i hodebunnen, krøllet seg ekstra mye ved ørene og det var utrolig deilig å bare tvinne mellom fingrene. Eller la fingrene gli langsomt gjennom det. Isak hadde kommet med noen lave grynt som tydet på at han likte det.  

De begynte å le.

“Du først.” Isak smilte opp mot ham.

“Nei, du først” Even løftet hodet og gav ham et kyss.

Isak så på ham. “Eh, jeg… jeg blokkerte mamma igjen i dag.”

Even la armen rundt ham og klemte han inntil seg, mens Isak fortsatte.

“Jeg sendte henne en melding.” Isak trakk pusten. “Forklarte henne at jeg må ha litt tid til å ordne opp med mine egne tanker, mine egne greier først. Så kan jeg kanskje ta kontakt med henne igjen.”

Isak så opp på ham, Even strøk ham varsomt over kinnet med tommelen. “Så bra for deg, Isak.”

“Ja?”

“Ja. Jeg skjønner at du gjorde det, syns det var riktig.”

“Gjør du?”

“Ja. Jeg syns ikke du skal kjempe på to fronter, Isak. Og du må ta din egen kamp først. Og etter det  kan du ta opp kontakten  med Marianne igjen, snakke med henne og starte om igjen. Hvis du vil.”

“Det var det jeg tenkte jeg også. Jeg klarer ikke å forholde meg til det hun sa uten å tenke på hvordan det kunne vært. Det er jævlig å tenke på. Og jeg håper kanskje at jeg kan jobbe meg gjennom mine egne ting først, gjennom alle tankene og minnene som har kommet opp i det siste, og kanskje noe av det jeg ikke husker også. Også kan jeg kanskje, men bare kanskje, ta kontakt med henne etterpå.”

“Det høres ut som en veldig lur plan, Isak.”

“Syns du?”

“Ja. Og jeg vet hvem som kan hjelpe deg med det.” Even bøyde seg fram og kysset ham, prøvde å legge all godhet han kunne inn i kysset.

“Du?” Isak smilte.

“Selvfølgelig meg, jeg skal ikke noe sted. Men det var ikke egentlig meg jeg tenkte mest på akkurat nå da.” Even humret, strøk Isak over ryggen i lange bevegelser.

“Ragnhild?” Isak så opp på ham, blikket hans søkte hans og han smilte forsiktig.

“Ja.”

Isak sukket. “Ja, jeg skal jo bli med deg i morgen.  Det er ikke det at jeg gruer meg til det, eller jo, jeg gjør jo det…..”

“Mmm.” Even hadde tenkt på det tidligere, at de skulle det. Han var også litt spent på hvordan det kom til å gå for både ham selv og Isak. Mest for Isak. Han hadde jo ikke akkurat uttrykt at en psykolog var noe han hadde så veldig tro på.  “Du trenger ikke grue deg til å møte Ragnhild. Hun er veldig ålreit.”

“Ja, men ikke sånn grue meg da.” Isak smilte faktisk når han sa det. “Men liksom, hun er psykolog. Jeg som alltid har hatt skikkelig dårlige tanker om psykologer. Dessuten er jeg jo egentlig helt elendig til å prate om ting. Så jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg tenker egentlig.”

“Du trenger egentlig ikke å prate så mye med Ragnhild, hvis du ikke vil. Men hun er dritgod på å stille smarte spørsmål, også prater du allikevel på en måte, selv om du egentlig ikke vil.”

“Dyktig?”

“Den beste jeg har hatt.”

“Okey. Jeg lover jeg skal prøve.”

“Du må ville det da.” Even smiler litt skjevt. “Gjør det for deg selv, ikke for noen andre.”

“Jeg gjør det. For meg selv." Isak så på ham, smilte, la hånden på kinnet hans. Den var varm, myk, god. Isak løftet seg litt opp og kysset ham. "Men for oss også. Husker du, vi skulle finne veien sammen.”

“Ja, jeg husker det.” Even dro ham tettere inntil seg. “Sammen.”

De lå helt stille en stund. Isak lå med hodet godt nedi halsgropen hans, armen hans lå over brystkassen og hånden hvilte i nakken. Even kjente tommelen hans som beveget seg under øret. Det var deilig og beroligende. Han strøk Isak over ryggen med langsomme bevegelser, tegnet streker, sirkler og hjerter. Hørte på pusten hans, den gikk langsommere og langsommere, hørtes ut som han holdt på å sovne. Men så løftet han plutselig hodet opp og så på ham og smilte.

“Men du? Hva var det du skulle si?”

“Nei, vi trenger ikke å ta det nå. Du holdt på å sovne. Vi kan ta det i morgen.”

“Eh, nei. Kom igjen, Even. Nå blir jeg bare nysgjerrig.” Isak dyttet han i siden med pekefingeren og smilte. Even rykket unna og måtte le.

“Okey, okey! Bare ikke kil!”

“Jeg kiler ikke. Jeg bare tar på deg.” Isak lo.

“Du kiler. Stopp!”

“Okey.”

Isak la hånden sin flatt på magen hans i stedet, strøk over den med langsomme bevegelser. Det var så deilig, sendte gode følelser gjennom hele kroppen hans. Han kjente seg som den lykkeligste og heldigste mannen i verden som fikk lov å ha Isak helt inntil seg, som fikk lov til å ha Isak i sengen sin, i huset sitt, i livet sitt. Han kunne ikke være mer sikker på det han skulle si nå. Om han tenkte i ti år til, så kom han ikke til å bli mer sikker.

Even trakk pusten. “Hva tenker du om det Mikael sa i dag?”

“Hm?” Isak løftet hodet og så på ham. “Det ene Mikael sa i dag, mener du?” Han gliste. “For han snakker jo ikke så mye, mener jeg.”

“Neida, det er stort sett stille fra ham.” Even humret, fingrene gled gjennom håret til Isak igjen, han smilte forsiktig og nesten hvisket. “Men det jeg mente var det han sa, om at du bare kunne bo her. Hos oss?”

Isaks hånd på magen hans stoppet, og han løftet seg opp på den andre armen, så han hvilte på albuen. Så ned på ham. Pekefingeren til Isak gled langsomt over panna hans. Isak så på ham og hele ansiktet hans sprakk opp i et stort smil. “Om jeg vil bo her? Spør du om jeg vil flytte inn hit? Til dere?”

Even ble plutselig litt usikker. “Ja?”

Isaks smil ble ikke noe mindre. Han strøk håndens gjennom håret hans, ned over kinnet, la hånden sin på kinnet og bøyde seg ned og kysset ham. Det var så varsomme og ømme bevegelser at Even kjente dem helt ned i tærne. Det sitret i hele ham. “Selvfølgelig har jeg lyst til å flytte inn hit, til deg og Mikael. Men tror du ikke det er litt tidlig enda?”

“Hvorfor det?” Even så på ham. Smilet til Isak hadde spredt seg til hele ansiktet, øynene glitret, hele ansiktet hans strålte. Han var Isak-glad, som Mikael kalte det.

“Nei, vi har jo tross alt ikke vært sammen så lenge da.”

“Og så? Spiller det noen rolle da? Du har jo vært her, sammen med oss, i snart to uker nå. Bare vært i leiligheten din for å hente klær. Kjenner du at du har lyst til å dra dit og være der?”

“Eh, nei.” Svaret fra Isak kom kontant.

“Så hva er problemet?” Even kunne ikke la vær å smile. Kjente på den boblende følelsen i magen.

“Nei, jeg veit ikke jeg. Ikke’no. Kanskje bare føkk it, og gjør det?”

“Ja?” Boblingen i magen ble til en svær kjele med kokende følelser. Og det kokte over, sprutet til alle kanter. Even kjente det prikket ut i hver eneste millimeter av kroppen på en gang. Flytte sammen med Isak. Bo sammen. Samboere.

“Ja, men vi sier ikke noe, eller flytter ikke noen ting, før etter at Mikael har sluttet i barnehagen altså.”

“Okey? Fordi?”

“Fordi det gjør det lettere for meg å puste på jobb.” Isak lo kort og smilte, lente seg ned og kysset ham. "Og denne gangen er det ikke noe unntak. Ingen trenger å vite det før etter han har sluttet."

“Okey.” Even dro ham inntil seg holdt rundt ham. Han kunne leve med det. Etter at Mikael hadde sluttet i barnehagen. Tross alt bare halvannen uke til.

“Men det vil ikke si at jeg trenger å være i den leiligheten for det altså. Den er liksom ikke … hjemme lenger… Jeg er mer enn gjerne her. Hele tiden.”

Leiligheten er ikke hjemme lenger. Even kjente han hadde lyst til å sprette opp, danse, kaste seg rundt i en gledesdans, men han nøyde seg med å holde Isak tettere inntil seg. “Så fint, for jeg vil ikke sove en eneste natt uten deg, Isak.” Evens hender gled opp over ryggen hans, ned igjen, tett rundt kroppen til Isak, klemte hardt. Han ville ikke det. Ikke en eneste dag eller natt ville han være uten Isak.

Isak la hodet sitt godt ned i halsgropen hans og hvisket. “Ikke jeg heller.”

**

Even våknet langsomt neste morgen. Kjente varmen fra kroppen til Isak tett inntil sin egen. De lå omtrent som de hadde sovnet kvelden før. Isaks hode var på skulderen hans, armen hans over magen og låret hans lå over hoften. Lurte på hvordan de hadde klart å sove så tett hele natten, for han hadde sovet som en stein, og det hadde visst Isak også. Han gløttet ned på det avslappede ansiktet hans som var omkranset av de gylne krøllene, i fullstendig uorden rundt hodet hans, men Even kunne ikke se at det var annet enn perfekt.

Armen var litt doven, men det gjorde ingenting. Så lenge han kunne ligge og ha Isak helt inntil seg, så spilte det ingen rolle. Klarte ikke helt å fatte at Isak ville ha ham enda. Men han begynte jo å skjønne at det faktisk var sånn.

Han ville til og med flytte inn hos dem.  

Armen hans gled langsomt over ryggen til Isak og han bøyde hodet ned og kysset pannen hans varsomt. Ville egentlig ikke vekke ham, men så ville han det allikevel. Ønsket å se øynene hans igjen. Ville snakke litt. Kysse litt. Kanskje de rakk noe mer også, før Mikael våknet.

Even flyttet litt på seg, så han kunne se Isak bedre. Kunne ta inn ansiktet hans. Han var så utrolig deilig, så pen å se på. Kinnbena hadde perfekt høyde , leppene hans var formet med en nydelig bue som Even ikke kunne la vær å tenke på hvordan var å kysse. Nå og liksom. Haka, med den bitte lille kløfta som var så sjarmerende og nydelig. Nå hadde han små skjeggstubber både på haka og oppover langs kjeven. Det gjorde han litt mer barsk på en måte, men Even likte ham egentlig best barbert. Den glatte huden, var så deilig å legge kinnet inntil, kysse, stryke, kose. Men ubarbert var også fint. Alt med Isak var fint. Uansett.

Han løftet den ene hånden og strøk over kinnet hans. Tenkte på alle bekymringene og alle tankene Isak hadde hatt siden fredag. Hvor sterk og tøff han egentlig var. Hvor knust han hadde vært på søndag. Hvor elendig han hadde følt seg. Hvor usikker han var. Redd. Han hadde heldigvis pratet. Åpnet seg, pratet, søkt litt råd, men mest bekreftelser om at ting han tenkte var greit å tenke, at de tingene han gjorde var greit å gjøre.

Og Even hadde kjempet sin egen lille indre kamp for å klar å være der for Isak hele tiden.

Det hadde ikke vært lett.

Da Isak hadde kommet ut fra leiligheten til Marianne og omtrent kollapset på trappen, var de første tankene som gikk gjennom hodet hans: _“Dette klarer jeg ikke”_.

Han hadde tenkt at Isak måtte finne noen mer egnet enn det han var til å hjelpe ham gjennom dette. At han måtte finne en som var stabil selv. Som ikke hadde skjeletter i skapet, en som ikke hadde farene for både mani og depresjon hengende over seg. En som garantert kunne være der for ham.

Uansett.

Men så, når han satte seg ned på trappa, og Isak bare klamret seg til ham. Ikke sa noen ting, bare klamret seg fast, mens tårene rant, sa ingenting, da visste han at han bare måtte.

Han måtte klare det.

Og han måtte ha Isak hos seg. Selv om han kanskje ikke alltid klarte å være der for ham hundre prosent, så skulle han være det all den tiden han klarte det. Og han bare visste at Isak var mannen han hadde ventet på. Hadde egentlig visst det helt siden det første møtet i garderoben i barnehagen. Men der, på trappa, med en tårevåt, skjelvende Isak inntil seg, med alt det andre som hadde skjedd den dagen og de to forrige, og alt helt siden de møttes. Det var da han skjønte at Isak var mannen han elsket.

 

“Hei.” Den morgenrustne stemmen til Isak rev ham ut av tankene. Even så på ham, øynene hans var ikke åpne, men han hadde hørt stemmen, så regnet med at han var våken.

“God morgen.” Han bøyde seg fram og kysset de bløte leppene. Han smakte natt, søvn, morgenånde og Isak.

Isak snudde seg rundt, presset ryggen tett inntil magen hans, og Even la begge armene rundt ham, trakk ham helt inntil seg. Prøvde å pakke han inn med seg selv som innpakningspapir. “Sovet godt?” Even mumlet ned i håret hans, snuste i det, trakk inn lukten av sjampo, Isak, hår, sengetøy.

“Mmm.” Isak snudde på hodet så leppene deres møttes i et lite kyss. “Jeg drømte om deg.”

“Om meg?” Even smilte for seg selv ned i halsgropen til Isak.

“Jepp. Du tømte leiligheten min mens jeg var på jobb. Du gadd ikke å vente.”

Even begynte å le. “Jeg gjorde det ja. Sorry, men det var bare en drøm. Du blir nok pent nødt til å bli med på det.”

“Faen og. Tenkte jeg skulle få lurt deg til å ta den jobben jeg nå.” Isak humret.

“Du gjorde vel det.” Even kysset ham på halsen, hendene gled over magen og brystkassen til Isak. Kjente på den varme, deilige kroppen som han hadde i armene sine, kjente på magemusklene hans som spente seg og slappet av når hånden gled over den. Strøk litt lengre ned, over bokseren til Isak, kjente at det var morgen for ham også akkurat som det var for ham selv. Isak trakk pusten dypt, tok tak i hånden hans, flettet fingrene inn i hans, holdt den litt og mumlet.

“Even. Stopp. Vi har prøvd på det før og det ender alltid opp med en stykk seksåring som avbryter oss.”

“Ååå, men du er så deilig, Isak. Når du ligger sånn.” Even slapp hånden til Isak og strøk ham oppover magen igjen, oppover brystkassa, la hånden på kinnet hans og snudde hodet hans så han kunne kysse ham.

“Sorry for det ass.” Isak mumlet i kysset. “Og sjæl. Men jeg har ikke lyst til at Mikael skal komme inn mens pikken min er i munnen din eller pikken din i hånden min eller noe sånt.”

Even begynte å le. Isak hørtes ut som midt mellom skikkelig gretten og på vei til å få latterkrampe. “Jeg ser den. Kanskje Mikael må sove hos Oliver eller no’ til helga?”

“Kanskje det?” Isak humret. “Ellers så er det ikke så lenge til vi har tre uker med fri tilgang til morgensex heller da.”

“Det er sant.” Even boret ansiktet ned i halsgropen hans igjen og kysset ham. Strøk nedover magen og  over bokseren hans en gang til mens Isak presset rumpa si mot hans egen morgenstivhet.

I det samme hørte de et dunk fra den andre siden av gangen, hurtige skritt over gulvet og med et smell gikk døra til soverommet opp.

“PAPPA!! ISAK!! Dere må våkne, vi har forsovet oss!”

Even reiste seg litt opp og så Mikael stå i døråpningen. I bare boxeren, med håret til alle kanter, vidåpne øyne og munn.  Even kunne ikke annet enn le.

“Hei Mikael. Neida, vi har ikke det. Slapp av. Kom hit litt da.”

Isak snudde seg rundt og satte seg halvveis opp. Even så på ham, Isak hadde et “hva var det jeg sa” uttrykk i ansiktet, så på Mikael, og dyttet Even forsiktig i skulderen.

“NEI. Pappa. Klokka er halv åtte. Vi har forsovet oss. Du blir for sein på jobb, og Isak blir for sein på jobb. Og jeg blir for sein, og da blir sjefen din sur på deg og…”

“Mikael.” Even avbrøt ham. “Mikael, slapp av. Vi har ikke forsovet oss. Isak og jeg skal til Ragnhild i dag. Vi skal ikke på jobb, vi har fått fri.”

Mikael bare så på ham. Øynene smalnet litt, øyenbrynene fulgte etter øynenes bevegelse og munnen hans ble til en liten strek et kort øyeblikk, før hele ansiktet forandret seg igjen og gled over i et stort smil. “Men da kan vi jo kose litt i senga før vi drar da?”

“Prøvde å si det i sted. Kom hit da!”

Mikael krabbet opp i senga og plasserte seg midt mellom dem, som om han alltid skulle gjort det, og som Isak alltid skulle vært der. Even flyttet seg litt så han fikk plass og han krøllet seg mellom dem. Han lå stille en stund, før han snudde seg mot Even og spurte. “Hvorfor skal Isak være med til Ragnhild?”

Even tenkte litt. Mikael visste hvorfor han var hos Ragnhild. Mikael hadde vært med dit noen ganger og pratet med henne. Om hvordan det var å ha en pappa som av og til var litt annerledes enn vanlig. Litt deppa noen ganger og litt gira noen ganger, og at han kunne bli annerledes, om hva som kunne skje om han ble manisk. Mikael og Ragnhild hadde pratet om at Even av og til sa litt dumme ting når han var nede, og hvorfor det var sånn. “Du vet hvorfor jeg er hos Ragnhild, sant?”

“Mmm.” Mikael nikket. “Dere prater om tankene dine og sånn.”

“Ja. Og husker du hva Ragnhild har snakket med deg om når du har vært med?”

“Ja. At noen ganger får du sånne dårlige tanker, men at de tankene ikke gjelder egentlig. Og at hvis jeg blir lei meg av det du sier, så må jeg ikke holde det inni meg, da må jeg si fra til noen.”

“Mmm.” Even nikket. Strøk Mikael over håret. “Syns du det har vært greit, å snakke med Ragnhild om det?”

“Ja.” Mikael nikket alvorlig.

“Husker du hva Isak fortalte deg i går, om mamma’n og pappa’n hans?”

Mikael snudde seg mot Isak som lå og så på dem. Øynene til Isak var nesten lukket, akkurat som han gjemte seg litt, men så åpnet han dem og så rett i øynene til Even og nikket. De hadde pratet om det, og det var greit for Isak å prate om det, Even visste det. Men det var allikevel godt at han fikk det gode blikket og nikket hans nå også.

“Ja.” Mikael så fortsatt på Isak. “Du var lei seg for at mamma’n og pappa’n din ikke hadde passet på deg, og at pappa’n ikke hadde hadde vært snill.”

“Mmm.” Isak kremtet før han fortsatte. “Også kan kanskje Ragnhild hjelpe meg til å snakke om det da, og kanskje få meg helt glad igjen. For jeg har ikke vært så god på å snakke om sånne ting før.”

“Det burde du.” Mikael snøftet snusfornuftig.

Even kvalte en liten latter, og han så at Isak smilte. “Det er helt riktig, Mikael. Jeg burde det. Og nå skal jeg øve litt på det da. Sammen med Ragnhild. Og pappa. Også er du faktisk veldig god på å hjelpe meg å snakke om ting du også. Og jeg lover å øve masse!”

“Lurt!” Mikael la seg godt til rette mellom dem. “For jeg vil at du skal være glad. Og være sammen med oss!”

Den alvorlige samtalen var tydeligvis over, og Even kikket bort på Isak som lå med vidåpne øyne og ristet lett på hodet.

Mikaels tale var klar, hadde vel i grunn vært klar ganske lenge. Og Even hadde egentlig ikke lyst til å vente med å fortelle Mikael hva Isak og han hadde bestemt, men de skulle vente til Mikael hadde sluttet i barnehagen. De skulle det. Selv om det var vanskelig å holde seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midt i ferien ble det tid til en liten oppdatering fra "Verdens navle".
> 
> Så mange fine kommentarer fra alle dere finingene på forrige kapittel. Veldig hyggelig lesning når de endelig tikker inn på steder uten WIFI og med elendig 4G - når man må stå på en stol og strekke hånden i været for kanskje å få en anelse med dekning... Eller når man deler dårlig WIFI med hundre andre netthungrige fjellfolk som har kommet inn fra dagens etappe og skal dele alt på sosiale medier.
> 
> Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar eller et hjerte på dette kapittelet også. Er tilbake i dekning- og Wifi-land, så nå kan jeg lese dem med en gang!
> 
> ❤❤❤


	56. Mannen i mitt liv

Isak satt utenfor kontoret til Ragnhild. Det ene benet dirret, hoppet opp og ned. Han klarte ikke å kontrollere det, klarte ikke å stoppe det. Selvfølgelig var han nervøs. Dritnervøs faktisk. Han, som aldri, aldri, aldri i livet skulle gå til en psykolog, satt her og ventet på at døra skulle åpne seg og han skulle gå inn gjennom den.

For å snakke med en psykolog.

Han hadde egentlig bare lyst til å sende Even en melding og si at han ikke ville allikevel.  Også stikke hjem.

Men så kunne han ikke det da. Den fornuftige delen av hjernen hans skjønte det, at han ikke måtte gjøre det. Han måtte bli her nå. Måtte bli med Even inn etterpå. Han måtte snakke med Ragnhild.

Eller i alle fall høre hva Ragnhild hadde å si.

Kunne ikke ha det sånn som han hadde hatt det den siste tiden lenger. Eller de siste årene egentlig. Det var nok nå.

Kneet spratt opp og ned fortsatt. Benet ristet som en gammel togvogn på Rørosbanen. Eller en bil uten støtdempere på en dårlig grusvei.

Isak reiste seg opp og gikk en liten runde på det lille venterommet. Rommet var lyst og koselig, med gule vegger, en fin gulfarge som var behagelig å se på, den var beroligende, han likte den. Møblene var nye og pene, stolene var gode og sitte på også, uvant til venterom å være.

Det var bare han der, så han kunne gå rundt uten at det så rart ut. Han leste på noen informasjonsplakater på veggene. Om PTSD, om OCD,  om stressmestring, om bipolare lidelser, om traumebehandling og enda fler. Kjente til mye av det, men ikke alle. Så at det hang lapper om ulike samtalegrupper og aktivitetsgrupper på en oppslagstavle, men kjente at det, det var ihvertfall ikke noe for ham.

Han satte seg ned igjen og gløttet på bordet som sto mellom hans stol og neste. Den glasserte forsiden av Se & Hør lyste mot ham, med bilder av kjendiser i alle mulige settinger. To hadde funnet lykken på jobben, og hadde giftet seg i “hemmelighet” bare Se og Hør hadde vært med. Et par hadde “vokst fra hverandre” og skiltes som venner. En skuespiller var umåtelig stolt av sønnen sin som hadde kommet ut som homofil. Isak smilte og ristet på hodet. Se og Hør ass. Klarte å koke kjendissuppe på en barnål om de ville.

 

Han skvatt når døra gikk opp. Hadde vært litt i sine egne tanker.

Even sto i døråpningen og smilte til ham. “Hei. Vil du komme inn?”

“Eh jah.” Isak reiste seg, gikk langsomt mot ham. Even smøg armen sin rundt livet hans og klemte han, gav ham et kyss på kinnet. Det gjorde ham roligere. Alt med Even gjorde han egentlig roligere.

“Nervøs?” Even hvisket i øret, og Isak kunne ikke annet enn smile og nikke svakt. “Kom da, vi går inn.”

Kontoret til Ragnhild var langt fra sånn som Isak hadde forestilt seg. Han hadde forestilt seg brunt, mørkt og dystert med en divan eller sofa som pasienten - altså han - kunne ligge på. Men det var langt fra sånn det var.

Det var lyst. Lyse vegger, lyst tregulv, gule gardiner foran alle vinduene som dominerte den hele den ene veggen. Det ene vinduet sto nok litt åpent, for gardinene blafret lett i trekken.

Bokhyller fulle av bøker og permer dominerte  den ene kortveggen, de andre veggene var fylt opp med malerier. Både moderne kunst i sterke farger, som Isak ikke hadde peil på, og noe eldre. Han kjente i alle fall igjen et Munch-bilde og et Van Gogh-bilde. Fire store, beige ørelappstoler var det der, to av dem sto midt i rommet foran et stor, gammeldags skrivebord i lyst tre, de andre var skjøvet inn inn til veggen med vinduene. Skrivebordet som var der minnet Isak om det han hadde sett bilder av fra Presidentkontoret i Det Hvite Hus i USA.

Bak det store skrivebordet satt en liten dame.

Ragnhild.

Hun reiste seg da de kom inn. Hun var sikkert ikke mer enn førti år, hadde langt, nesten svart hår som var samlet i en flette, brune, milde øyne, hun smilte og hele henne utstrålte vennlighet og trygghet. Hun var forholdsvis liten og spedbygd. Kunne ikke være mer enn 1.60 eller noe og tynn. Hun så på Isak, gikk rundt skrivebordet strakte ut hånden mot han. Han grep den og fikk et overraskende godt og fast håndtrykk fra henne, selv om hånden var liten og tynn.

“Hei. Ragnhild heter jeg.”

“Hei. Isak.”

“Hei Isak. Så bra at du bestemte deg for å komme. Sett dere ned begge to. Vil du ha kaffe Isak?”

“Eh, jatakk.”

“Jeg kan hente jeg.” Even reiste seg igjen.

Ragnhild smilte til ham. “Fint, tar du med en til meg og? Svart.”

Even nikket og gikk ut av rommet. Isak så etter ham, før han så på Ragnhild. Hun hadde satt seg oppå skrivebordet nå, lente seg tilbake og støttet seg på hendene, dinglet litt med beina og så på ham. Smilte forsiktig.  

“Så, Isak. Trives du? Skjønte på Even at det ikke var lenge siden du hadde flyttet fra Oslo..”

“Ja, trives veldig godt. Har ikke angra på at jeg flytta ass..”

“Så bra. Even har fortalt litt om deg da. Skjønte dere var enige om at han skulle det?”

Isak nikket.

De hadde snakket om det. At Even skulle fortelle litt om hva som hadde skjedd siden de møttes, og litt om det lille Even visste om barndommen til Isak. Sånn at Ragnhild skulle forstå at det var viktig, at han trengte hjelp. Det hadde vært Evens forslag, og Isak hadde vært enig, det var bare fortsatt litt rart. Og skummelt. Og ubehagelig.

“Hva tenker du at du trenger hjelp til, Isak?

Hva han trengte hjelp til? Hvordan i all verden kunne han vite det? Kunne hun bare kortslutta hjernen hans for alt som hadde skjedd før han var sånn 18 eller no’, så hadde det vært det beste, men det gikk jo ikke an. Såpass skjønte han også.

“Nei, det er litt vanskelig da. Det er liksom ikke så lett å si….” Isak så på henne.

“La meg spørre på en annen måte. Hva syns du er vanskeligst? Jeg har skjønt at du har et komplisert forhold til moren din, du har ikke kontakt med faren din, du har mareritt og du kan oppleve panikkanfall.

“Kort oppsummert ja. Barndommen min var vel det man kaller turbulent.”

“Okey.” Ragnhild så på ham. “Er det det du syns er vanskeligst?”

“Nei.” Isak så på henne. “Eller jeg vet ikke. Kanskje ikke at det var turbulent.” Isak tenkte litt.

“Heller det at det er så mye jeg ikke husker. At det er så mange ting fra barndommen min jeg ikke husker, og så skjer det noe som trigger, og da kommer alt inn på en gang liksom. Akkurat som en demning som brister, eller at du åpner en dør til et rom, og plutselig er hele rommet fullt av illsinte veps, maskingevær eller et eller annet som kan gjøre deg vondt. Og da får jeg panikk. Klarer ikke å gjøre noe. Også vet jeg jo ikke hva det er som trigger det, så jeg er aldri forberedt. Og det er jo ikke sånn at det skjer hjemme i sofaen liksom. Det er oftest ute blant folk.”

“Skjer det ofte?”

Even åpnet døra og kom inn med to kaffekopper. Isak snudde seg mot ham, og fikk et beroligende smil av ham. Ragnhild bare nikket, han satte fra seg en kopp på skrivebordet og den andre gav han til Isak før han satte seg ned.

“Nei, ikke ofte. Sist gang det skjedde var da Even og jeg var på restaurant.” Isak gløttet bort på Even som nikket. “Det var noen fulle folk på bordet ved siden av som begynte å prate om å gi ungdommen sin juling. Og da kom bilder fra barndommen min der pappa sa det samme til meg. Jeg ble helt ødelagt. Klarte ikke å gjøre noen ting. Hadde ikke Even vært der,” Isak gløttet bort på Even som strakte ut hånden sin mot han. Han grep den.  “så hadde jeg vel ligget under det bordet enda.” 

Isak skjønte ikke helt hvordan han klarte å si så mye på en gang, men det var vel sånn som Even hadde sagt da. Ragnhild stilte de spørsmålene han bare måtte svare på.

Ragnhild så på ham. “Er det noe du tenker du har lyst til å jobbe litt med?”

“Kanskje. Eller kanskje ikke akkurat det jeg ikke husker, men hva jeg kan gjøre når jeg kommer opp i sånne situasjoner da.” Isak så på Ragnhild. Prøvde å finne ut hva hun tenkte om han, men hun hadde samme ansiktsuttrykk som tidligere.

“Strategier for hva du skal gjøre når noe trigger dårlige minner, er det det du mener?”

“Ja?” Isak ble litt usikker. Jo, det var det han mente, var det ikke? Han så på Even som nikket. Det var det de hadde snakket om. Ragnhild nikket. “Eh, ja. Også er det marerittene.”

“Mareritt?” Ragnhild skulle til å snakke da Isak nevnte marerittene.

“Ja. Jeg har ganske ofte et mareritt om at jeg er fanget i et mørkt rom. Og jeg kommer meg ikke ut. Og det er noe der. Noe som er farlig for meg. Jeg vet at jeg må komme meg ut, og jeg vet hvor utgangen er, men det går ikke, jeg kommer meg ikke ut. Også våkner jeg oftest i full panikk..”

“Okey. Mareritt. Triggere. Hukommelse….” Ragnhild noterte kjapt mens hun så på ham. “Det virker som alt henger sammen, Isak. Da vet jeg hva vi har å jobbe med. Vi kan ikke ta alt på en gang, vi må starte med en av de, så tar vi det derfra.” Ragnhild smilte til ham.

“Eh, ja?” Isak så på henne, kjente at han ikke akkurat var klar for det akkurat nå. “Men mener du at vi skal gjøre det nå?”

“Neida.” Ragnhild lente seg bakover. “Ikke nå. Nå skal du, Even og jeg bare prate litt. Men du skal få egne timer her hos meg, ja, om du vil altså. Jeg tar egentlig ikke inn nye pasienter nå, men for Even sin skyld gjør jeg det. Han spurte så pent. Og ettersom han har vært pasienten min i seks år, så får jeg gi litt tilbake for at han har vært her annenhver uke og sørget for at jeg har fått betalt ned oppussingen av både bad og kjøkken.”

Isak så på henne med store øyne. Han håpet hun tullet nå. Hun så nok ansiktsuttrykket han, for hun begynte å le, og når han så på Even, satt han og humret han også. Han prøvde å være lydløs, men klarte det ikke helt. “Det var en spøk Isak. Men som sagt,  Even spurte så pent om jeg kunne ta deg inn om jeg hadde mulighet, og av det han og du fortalte så er det klart at du nok kan trenge litt hjelp, så jeg sa ja.”

Isak pustet lettet ut. “Ja, om det er mulig så er det kanskje lurt.”

“Du er usikker?” Ragnhild så på ham.

“Nei, eller ja.” Isak trakk pusten. “Eller… det er vel heller det at jeg ikke har hatt så stor tro på psykiatrien da. Men jeg skjønner jo at jeg trenger noen å prate med. Og kanskje det er lurt å ha flere enn Even.” Isak kikket bort på Even som nikket og smilte.

“Ja,” Ragnhild nikket også “Det er lurt. Og det er ikke sikkert at jeg kan hjelpe deg med alt, men mye kan jeg ganske sikkert hjelpe deg med. Hvordan du kan takle og arbeide med fortiden er en av de tingene. Helt sikkert.”

“Okey.” Isak nikket.

De pratet litt om løst og fast den lille tiden som var igjen av timen. Litt om hvordan de møttes, enda Even hadde fortalt om det før. Litt om Mikael, litt om hvordan han hadde reagert når Isak kom inn i livet til Even, hvor fint det hadde gått, litt om jobben til Isak, hvordan det var å jobbe og bo på et forholdsvis lite sted.

De forlot Ragnhild med hver sin nye time. Ikke sammen neste gang.

Isak hadde fått sin egen og var både glad og skikkelig nervøs for det.

 

 

***

 

 

Even så på Isak da han satte seg inn i bilen. Han hadde lagt merke til at skrittene hans hadde vært litt lettere da de gikk fra Ragnhild, enn da de gikk til. Han så at skuldrene var litt lavere, at hele Isak virket litt mindre tynget på en måte. Smilet satt lettere i ansiktet også, og Even tenkte på Mikaels ord fra i går.

 _Isak-glad_.

Even likte den beskrivelsen Mikael hadde gitt. For det var noe helt eget med Isak når han var skikkelig glad. Det bare strålte fra ham, hele han. Øynene, smilet, ansiktet, hele holdningen hans strålte. Even håpet virkelig at de sammen kunne få ham skikkelig _“Isak-glad”_ igjen.

“Var det greit?” Even la hånden bak nakken til Isak da han hadde satt seg inn i bilen, dro ham mot seg og kysset ham. Isak smilte inn i kysset, la hånden sin på kinnet hans, strøk han varsomt over det før han trakk seg litt tilbake så han fikk svart.

“Ja, faktisk. Det var veldig greit.”

Et nytt kyss.

“Så bra. Jeg hadde jo håpet du syns det, men kunne jo ikke vite.”

“Du hadde rett. Hun stilte sånne spørsmål som fikk meg til å snakke mer enn jeg trodde jeg skulle. Mer enn jeg trodde jeg kunne faktisk. Det.. eh det **_var_ ** veldig ålreit.” Isak så på ham, smilte skjevt. “Du trenger ikke sitte der og vente.. Du kan bare si det.”

“Hæ? Hva da?” Even trodde han skjønte hva han mente, men var ikke sikker.

“Du kan si _Hva var det jeg sa_?” Isak så i taket, Even så han himlet lett med øynene.

“Næh. Ville aldri i verden sagt det.” Even humret.

“Ville du det så!” Isak stakk en finger inn i siden hans. “Bare innrøm det.”

“Nehei.” Even rykket unna. “Men jeg er veldig glad for at du syns det var ålreit da. Veldig glad!”

 

Isak la hånden sin på låret hans idet han startet bilen. Den var varm, bevegde seg over låret hans med langsomme bevegelser, kilte ham litt på innsiden før den gled ned til kneet og opp igjen. Var deilig, gjorde ham litt avslappet, samtidig som det pirret. Litt. Eller mye. Spesielt når hånden var helt oppe ved lysken.

Isak så på klokka, og så på ham. “Du? Klokka er ikke mer enn to. Kan vi kjøre innom leiligheten min før vi henter Mikael i barnehagen? Må hente litt mer klær tror jeg.”

“Kan du ikke bare ta med alle klærne dine da? Også henter vi resten etter at Mikael har dratt?”

Det boblet i magen til Even igjen.

Isak skulle flytt inn hos dem.

Han hadde til og med snakket med Ragnhild om det. Hun hadde bare ristet på hodet og smilt av ham da han stotret og stammet som en tenåring da han hadde fortalt det. Sagt at det ikke var noen fasit på når det var riktig å flytte sammen. Minnet ham på at de måtte gjøre det de følte for, og han måtte være flink til å beholde rutinene sine selv om han fikk Isak inn i livet - og inn i huset sitt. Even hadde bare nikket og smilt.

Det skulle han klare.

 

Også hadde de snakket om alle følelsene Even hadde fått på hytta. Om at han kanskje ikke var god nok for Isak, ikke kunne stille opp, være der, være støttende nok.  Ragnhild hadde blitt litt streng med ham. Det var sjelden hun var det, men når hun var det, var det oftest på sin plass. Og det var nok det nå.

Hun hadde bare bedt ham droppe de tankene og sagt at det uansett ikke var opp til ham å bestemme. Det var Isak som bestemte det, om Even var god nok for ham. Og han trengte ikke å sette seg i noen offerrolle fordi om han hadde en sykdom. Isak visste at han hadde bipolar lidelse, han visste hva det var og visste at han kunne bli syk. Likevel valgte han Even, og da måtte Even forholde seg til det som den positive og gode tingen det var, og la det som kunne bli vanskelig med det ligge, for det var jo ikke sikkert det ble vanskelig. Og han kunne mer enn godt nok være der for Isak når Isak hadde det vanskelig, akkurat som Isak helt sikkert kom til å være der for Even når han hadde det vanskelig.

Even hadde nikket, faktisk smilt, av det Ragnhild sa. Og hun hadde spurt om hun var for streng. Even hadde ristet på hodet. Han trengte å høre det. Ragnhild hadde bedt ham om å bare være der for Isak når han trengte det. Være der som Even, som kjæreste, som den nærmeste. Det var nok det viktigste for Isak. Alt det andre, det var det andre, som hun, som kunne ta seg av.

 

“Jo jeg kan jo sikkert det.” Isak så på ham, smilte det litt skjeve smilet. “Vi skal virkelig gjøre det, Even?”

“Ja? Tviler du?”

“Nei, nei. Nei. Men det er litt skummelt og da.” Hånden til Isak gled fortsatt sakte opp og ned over låret hans. Helt opp til lysken, der lillefingeren hans kilte litt ekstra, før hånden gled ned igjen til kneet. Også opp igjen. Og ned igjen. Sendte ilinger gjennom Even. “Tenk om det ikke går?”

Even rykket litt, både av berøringen og av ordene til Isak.

“Isak.” Han la hånden sin over Isak sin. Både for å stoppe hånden som var litt langt oppe til at han kunne konsentrere seg om å kjøre bil og for bare å holde hånden han. Han klemte den. “Jeg har egentlig ikke vært i tvil fra jeg fikk venneforespørselen fra deg på facebook jeg, eller egentlig fra jeg så deg første gang i barnehagen. Jeg bare visste at det var deg jeg hadde ventet på. Ville at du skulle bli min. Ville at det skulle bli oss. Ante bare ikke at det skulle skje så fort. Men det spiller ingen rolle hvor fort det går. Jeg vil ha deg, Isak. Hos meg. Hele tiden.”

Isak så på ham. Even så at han svelget når han gløttet bort.

“Wow”. Isak svelget igjen. Klemte hånden tilbake, smilte og mumlet litt grøtete. “Da flytter vi sammen da.”

“Det gjør vi.”

 

 

Isak låste opp døren til leiligheten sin og gikk inn. Even fulgte rett etter. Det luktet litt innestengt der, luften var tett og varm. Ikke så rart kanskje, Isak hadde ikke vært der annet enn for å hente ting de siste drøye to ukene. Even hadde vært der bare en gang før, den kvelden de hadde vært på restauranten. Men da hadde han bare stått gangen.

Han tok av seg skoene og fulgte etter Isak inn i stua. Den var sparsommelig møblert, ingen bilder på veggene, ikke pyntegjenstander, potteplanter, men heller ikke noe rot. Det eneste var en stabel blader som lå midt på bordet. Det så ut som det var fagblader.

Even gikk inn på kjøkkenet, kikket seg rundt. Kjøkkenbenken var helt tom, ikke en ting sto framme, ikke noe utstyr, ikke pynt, ingenting. Kun en enslig kaffekopp som sto i oppvaskkummen. På det lille kjøkkenbordet sto det en grønn plante, eller restene av det som hadde vært en grønn plante, ved siden av en skål med det som mest sannsynligvis var Norges bløteste potetgull.

“Even?” Isaks stemme kom fra det som antagelig var soverommet.

“Ja?” Even snudde seg.

“Gidder du å gå inn på badet og hente de klærne som henger der? De er ikke rene, så hvis du gidder å ta de i en bærepose, så er det fint. Det er bæreposer i en pose på kjøkkenet. Under vinduet.”

Han tok med seg en bærepose, gikk ut av kjøkkenet og fant en dør som han mistenkte var til badet. Det var det. Det hang to t-skjorter, en hettejakke og en olabukse på knaggene på døra. Even tok dem ned. Klarte ikke å motstå fristelsen til å lukte på hettegenseren. Han løftet den opp til nesen og trakk inn duften. Lukten var svak, men godt, luktet Isak. Ikke så rart at lukten var svak, det var jo lenge siden Isak hadde hatt den på seg, men han kjente den allikevel. Den gode lukten, kjent, trygg. Gav ham en god følelse i hele seg.

Even smilte for seg selv. Hadde jo the real thing på soverommet. Han kunne bare gå over gangen og legge henden rundt Isak og klemme ham. Lukte på ham.

Kysse ham.

Klærne ble stappet ned i posen, gikk over gangen og inn på soverommet.

Soverommet var også enkelt møblert. En dobbeltseng midt i rommet med nattbord på hver side. To doble klesskap og en kommode. Det var det. Ingen bilder der heller.

Han hadde jo ikke bodd der så lenge, så det var kanskje ikke så rart. Likevel kunne ikke Even fri seg fra  tanken om at å flytte hit, det var den helt nye starten for Isak. Selv om fortiden selvfølgelig var med ham, han klarte ikke løpe fra den, så var det  en ny start.

Blanke ark.

Og han skulle få være med å fylle de blanke arkene sammen med Isak. Og han skulle fylle arkene med farger og de vakreste bilder og opplevelser han kunne. For Isaks skyld.

For deres skyld.

Sammen.

 

“Vær så god.” Han rakk posen til Isak, som tok den imot..

“Takk.” Isak snudde seg og la posen i den store kofferten han hadde lagt på gulvet. Den var alt halvfull med klær. Pent brettet og pent lagt ned i kofferten.

Even fulgte etter ham og la armene rundt ham bakfra. La hodet ned på skulderen hans og la leppene inn til halsgropen hans. Kysset forsiktig, litt nedover og litt oppover mot øret. Stakk tunga ut og slikket litt forsiktig under øret. Han luktet så godt. Smakte så godt. Han hadde hatt lyst til å gjøre akkurat dette helt siden hånden til Isak hadde vært på låret hans i bilen.

Helt siden Isak hadde sett på ham med det vakre blikket sitt og bare sagt “wow” til det Even hadde fortalt. Even kjente at det kriblet i både magen og skrittet allerede.

“Even.” Isak lo. “Hva er det du driver med?”

“Kysser deg. Slikker på halsen din.” Even dro genseren og t-skjorta hans litt opp så han fikk hånden under den, møtte den varme huden med håndflatene sine. Den ene hånden gled opp under klærne, oppover brystkassen. Den andre strøk langsomt over den stramme, men myke, deilige magen.

“Stryker over magen din, over brystkassen din.” Even mumlet inn i halsgropen hans. Han kjente varmen fra kroppen under hendene, i fingertuppene. Musklene i magen hans som strammet seg under berøringen. Isak presset seg mot skrittet hans, trykket seg tett mot ham. Han måtte kjenne bulen i buksa mot rumpa si, tenkte Even, det var vel ikke mulig å ikke kjenne den.

“Men jeg skulle liksom pakke jeg da.” Isak bøyde hodet sitt bakover og la det på skulderen hans. Even kysset videre på halsen hans, opp og ned, slikket litt. Isak vred hodet sitt så han kunne kysse ham. Leppene deres møttes, Isaks tunge gled over leppene hans og Even kjente det sitret i hele seg, kjente smaken av Isak og kaffe på tungen sin, og tenkte at ingenting kunne smake bedre.  

Isak snudde seg i armene hans, la hendene bak nakken hans, skakket litt på hodet og så på ham, smilte det halvskjeve smilet som var helt uimotståelig, øynene halvveis lukket. Even så på ham, så at han skulle si noe, men det kom ingenting.

“Hva tenker du på?” Even la armene tett rundt ham, den ene rundt livet, under klærne og den andre på rumpa.

“Hvor utrolig deilig du er. Og hvor heldig jeg er. Og hvor lyst jeg har til å dra av deg klærne i steden for å pakke akkurat nå.”

Even måtte le. “Så pakkingen er utsatt?” Han bøyde seg fram og kysset ham i halsgropen igjen, presset hoftene sine mot Isak, før han satte det ene beinet sitt mellom hans og presset låret opp mot skrittet hans. Even kjente bulen i Isaks bukse tydelig mot låret sitt.

“Pakkingen er definitivt utsatt. Dessuten, vi må jo ha sex i denne leiligheten før jeg flytter ut.”

Even trakk seg litt tilbake, så på ham, gliste. “Ja, vi må jo det, må vi ikke?”

Isak grep tak i linningen på genseren sin og dro den kjapt over hodet, t-skjorten fulgte med. Den bare overkroppen til Isak sluttet ikke å fascinere Even. Han kunne se på den, hadde for så vidt sett på den, i timevis uten å gå lei. Den var helt perfekt.

Musklene, huden, skuldrene, brystet, kragebenene, helt perfekt. Hvordan kroppen beveget seg, hvordan den var å ta på. Og når han så nedover, så han hvordan buksa satt perfekt over hoftene hans, hvordan v’en var tydelig ned mot lysken og skrittet, hvordan skuldrene, brystmusklene og magemusklene spilte på lag når Isak bevegde seg.

“Du er så jævlig fin, Isak.” Even tok tak rundt ham og dro ham inntil seg, kysset skulderen, kragebeinet, under haka, nedover brystbeinet, slikket, smakte. Isak hadde lagt hendene sine i håret hans, dro litt i det. Det var deilig, sendte små gnister rundt i kroppen hans, spredte seg som ild i tørt gress.  

Før Isak ante han ikke at det kunne være så deilig, mens nå var det noe av det beste. Hendene  og fingrene til Isak i håret sendte vibrasjoner inn ham. Han trodde nesten berøringene gikk inn i hjernen hans og sendte ut signaler om å spre alle lykke- og kåthetshormonene kroppen hans hadde. Blåse dem ut som vann fra en høytrykksspyler.

Even kysset videre over kroppen til Isak. Hadde lyst til å smake på hele ham. Hadde lyst til å kysse hver eneste millimeter av han. Han dro tunga sakte over den ene brysvorten hans. Isak skalv litt, så han gjorde det en gang til. Før han brukte tungespissen og var bare så vidt nære. Brystvorten hans knuppet seg og ble hard. Isak dro hardere i håret hans, la hodet bakover og slapp ut et lite “Mmmm, Even.”

Even reiste seg opp. Isak så på ham, øynene var mørkegrønne, blanke, kåte. “Du må få av deg disse” Isak dro i t-skjorta og genseren hans, og Even dro dem av. Åpnet knappen og glidelåsen i jeansen, skjøv buksa litt ned. Måtte lette litt på presset, det hadde blitt trangt.

Isak la hånden sin på magen hans, strøk langsomt over den, før hånden hans gled ned over bokseren. Even slapp ut et lite stønn da Isak trykket hånden sin mot ham. Han la fingrene rundt ham utenpå bokseren og bevegde tommelen sin over hodet. Fingrene til Isak bevegde seg varsomt men bestemt, og Even kunne ikke la vær å presse seg mot ham, grep tak i ansiktet til Isak, en hånd på hver side og kysset ham.

Et vått, dypt kyss.

Hendene hans gled over kjevene, nedover brystkassa og ned til linningen på buksa. fikk åpnet knappen og glidelåsen mens bena hans nesten gav etter for Isaks hånd på ham selv.

Even dyttet Isak bakover. De bevegde seg mot senga til Isak støtte inntil kanten. Isak slapp ham, skjøv sine egne bukser og bokser ned så de lå rundt anklene, tråkket ut av dem, før han satte seg ned og dro bokseren og buksa til Even kjapt ned over lårene og knærne. Han klarte så vidt å løfte på bena for å tråkke ut av klærne.

Isak så opp på ham og smilte, før han bøyde seg fram og blåste luft mot pikken hans. Even slapp ut et stønn. Isak slikket over ham. Tungen hans sirklet forsiktig rundt hodet, før han tok ham i munnen.  Isaks fornøyde lyder sendte vibreringer fra pikken og ut i hele ham. Han kjente at knærne skalv, måtte holde seg fast i skuldrene til Isak for ikke å miste balansen. 

Isak la den ene hånden  rumpa hans, som for å holde ham fast, mens den andre gled over ballene hans, fingrene strøk langsomt fram og tilbake, og opp til rot og ned igjen. Even måtte holde igjen, måtte anstrenge seg litt for å la Isak ha kontrollen.

Even så ned. Så munnen som lå rundt ham, kjevene som jobbet, så kinnene til Isak som hadde blitt hektisk røde. Han så pikken til Isak som sto opp mot magen, så den glinsende tuppen, gjorde ham mer kåt. Isak så opp på ham gjennom øyevippene sine og Even klarte så vidt å slippe ut et lite “Isak” før han måtte slippe ut et litt høyre stønn.

Isak satte seg litt opp, slapp ham ut av munnen og smilte opp til han med et lite skjevt, ertende smil. “Skal jeg stoppe?”

Even pustet ut. “Om du ikke vil jeg skal komme så?”

Isak ristet på hodet og reiste seg, la armene sine rundt ham, la kinnet sitt til hans. “Tenkte ikke det nei, om du ikke klarer to ganger på rappen så?”

Even måtte le, enda så opphisset han var. “Ikke på rappen.”

“Da vil jeg at du skal komme…  Inni meg.” Isak lente seg helt inn til øret hans og hvisket.

Even kjente han begynte å gape litt. “Uten…”

“Ja, om ikke du har kondom i baklomma så? Jeg har ingen her.” Isak smilte.

Even klarte å omforme ansiktet til et stort smil, tok tak på begge siden av ansiktet hans og kysset ham grådig. Armene hans gled over skuldrene hans og bak på ryggen, dro ham inntil seg, la munnen helt inntil øret hans. “Det er nok safe, har ikke vært med noen andre på, ja, år.”  

“Ikke jeg heller.” Isak presset seg inntil ham. Even kjente pikken hans mot seg selv, kjente den la igjen våte spor på låret. Det tente han mer enn han egentlig trodde var mulig.  

“Glid?”

“Det har jeg da.” Isak lo kort i halsgropen hans. “I skuffen.” Han trakk seg langsomt bort, kysset ham lett før han var i nattbordskuffen og fant tuben. Gav den til Even og kysset ham, langsomt først før han presset hele seg mot ham, slikket over leppene hans. “Klar fra i går.”

Even så på ham og smilte. “Sikker?” Isak nikket. Hjertet til Even banket så det antageligvis syntes utenpå brystkassen, det kjentes i alle fall sånn ut. Pulsen var tydelig i øret og i halsen, og han skalv litt i knærne. Tanken på å få komme inn i Isak uten kondom gjorde ham helt ør. Kjenne hele ham, være ett med ham uten det tynne laget med latex mellom dem ville gjøre at alt kjentes enda mer, enda varmere, enda bedre, enda nærmere.

Han tok tak i Isak, presset ham bakover, dyttet han ned på senga. Isak akte seg bakover mot veggen, Even fulgte etter og satte seg på knærne mellom beina hans. Strøk oppover lårene helt opp til skrittet, strøk over magen, videre oppover brystkassen. Han nøt å føle huden hans under fingrene, den varme, myke huden. Merket at Isak likte det, han slapp ut små lyder, koselyder som gikk over til stønn da fingrene traff brystvortene hans.

Å se Isak ligge foran ham helt naken, kåt, rødblusset på omtrent hele kroppen var det vakreste Even hadde sett. Det kokte i ham av følelsene han hadde for Isak, måtte svelge ned klumpen som plutselig var i halsen før han bøyde seg over ham og kysset ham. Isaks armer var rundt ham med en gang, dro ham ned til seg, besvarte kysset, dypt, holdt ham hardt. Hoftene hans bevege seg mot ham, han gned seg mot låret hans, hørte de små stønnene som han begynte å kjenne godt slippe ut av ham.

Even kysset ham langs kjeven, under øret, hvisket lavt inn i øret hans. “Sånn?”

Isak nikket hektisk. Spredte beina og løftet seg mot ham. Even satte seg opp. Tok hele Isak inn igjen. Svetteperlene i panna hans, øynene hans som var helt mørkegrønne, det litt skjeve smilet, den veltrente kroppen, hendene hans som grep etter han. “Faen så fin du er Isak.” Even måtte smile av sitt eget utbrudd, det var ikke det mest romantiske han kunne finne på å si, men det var sant. Han var fin. Den fineste.

Han strøk Isak over lårene, helt opp til lysken og ned igjen.

“Even..” Isaks stemme var bedende og Even smilte. Grep tuben han hadde slengt ned på senga, åpnet den og klemte ut glid på fingrene.

 

 

Følelsene raste igjennom ham i det pikken gled inn i Isak.

Det var som om de ble til et. Uten gummien som en hinne mellom dem. Kunne ikke huske at det hadde føltes sånn før, noensinne, med noen. Det var så deilig. Varmen fra Isak, Følelsen av at Isak omsluttet ham, følelsen i både pikken og resten av ham. Nærheten, intimiteten, samhørigheten, alt kom over ham som et skybrudd av følelser.

Even åpnet øyene. Så rett inn i de mørkegrønne til Isak. Det var noe i dem som fikk ham til å trekke pusten raskt, det kom som et lite hikst. Det var så mye i øynene hans. Varme, hengivenhet, kåthet, forelskelse, kjærlighet og ømhet.

Alt det som Even prøvde å gi Isak tilbake med sitt eget blikk. Han visste ikke om han klarte å vise det samme, men han prøvde. Og noe måtte det være, for Isak smilte til ham. Beveget munnen sin, men Even hørte ikke hva han sa. Men han visste hva han ville si selv.

Han huket knærne til Isak i albuene sine og bøyde seg fram. Kysset Isak mens han beveget seg. Kyssene deres var slurvete og hektisk. Even kjente Isak presse seg imot ham, kjente varmen fra kroppen hans på utsiden og på innsiden. La seg over ham, måtte bare kjenne ham helt nære hele seg. Isak slo armene rundt ham og holdt ham fast. Rytmen økte, og pusten hans gikk raskere og raskere. Han hørte Isak snappe etter luft noen ganger før han stønnet navnet hans høyt. Ba om at han økte farten enda, og Even kunne ikke gjøre annet.

I armene til Isak var han helt fortapt, totalt borte fra verden. Kunne ikke få tankene sine på annet enn det Isak og han hadde og hva de skulle ha framover.

Hver dag.  

Han skulle sovne og våkne opp sammen med Isak. Hver dag. Ikke være alene lenger. De skulle være sammen, skulle prate sammen, elske, kanskje krangle, være stille sammen, le, tøyse, skulle dele alt. Hele tiden.

“Isak” Even slapp bena hans, bøyde seg ned mot ham, prøvde å hviske, men klarte det ikke. Det kom bare som et svakt stønn. Isaks hender gled opp over ham, over ryggen, nedover ryggen, ned til rumpa hans. Hendene hans landet på rumpeballene og han presset ham mot seg. Even kjente pikken hans mot magen sin, kjente at det rykket i den. Den gav fra seg våte dråper, han kjente dem. Kjente de våte flekken fra Isak på seg selv.

Han økte farten, hardere og fortere. Gang på gang. Og Isak møtte ham, løftet seg opp mot ham, klamret seg fast. Han hadde klemt den ene hånden sin mellom dem, grepet tak i pikken. Isak stønnet.

“Faen, Even. Jeg..… å…fy….”  

Isak kom mellom dem, han ble våt på magen, på hånden. Hørte lydene til Isak og det var som om de sendte støt inn i hans kropp. Kjente kriblingen i ballene og nederst i magen. Isak som klemte rundt ham, lukten av ham. Even støtte raskt. Og kom. Mens hvite og svarte prikker danset foran øynene, kjentes nesten ut som han skulle besvime og han sank sammen over Isak.

Isak la hendene sine på rumpa hans, som om han holdt ham fast eller presset ham lengre inn. Even visste ikke. Isaks hender gled oppover ryggen hans og la seg rundt skuldrene, klemte han inntil seg og Even begravde ansiktet sitt i halsgropen hans. Kysset han lett på den svette og varme huden der. Pustet ut, flere ganger. Hørte Isaks pust gradvis jevne seg ut, ble roligere.

 

 

De lå helt stille en god stund, før Isak bevegde forsiktig på seg, snudde på hodet, møtte blikket hans i et sløvt, fornøyd smil. Kysset ham ømt og langsomt, smilte igjen og gav ham et kyss til.

“Jeg tror du får hente Mikael alene. Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å gå.” Isak mumlet etter en stund. Even visste ikke hvor lenge de hadde ligget sånn. Kanskje noen minutter. Kanskje ti, tjue?.

“Ikke tale om. Jeg har ingen planer om å være et eneste minutt borte fra deg om jeg ikke må. Jeg kan bære deg.” Even boret nesen sin i halsgropen hans og presset hendene under ham.

Isak lo, den lette, klukkende latteren som Even elsket. “Du skal slippe det. Jeg må bare komme meg litt. Også må vi dusje. Vi er nokså klissete - spesielt jeg.”

Even lo. “Jeg kjenner det. Men ja, dusj. Om fem minutter.”

Han la hele tyngden sin over Isak som slapp ut et fornøyd pust. “Fem minutter kan jeg klare.”

Even boret ansiktet sitt inn i halsgropen til Isak igjen. Snuste ham inn. Trakk inn alle luktene av ham og mumlet lavt. “Isak, du er mannen i mitt liv, vet du det? Mannen i mitt liv.”

Isak snudde hodet brått mot ham, og Even så opp.

Smilet i ansiktet hans, det Isak-glade smilet, var ikke til å ta feil av.

“Og du er mannen i mitt liv, Even.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endelig... 
> 
> Beklager at det har gått så lenge siden forrige kapittel, men ferie og fritid, hetebølge og sommer tar på. 
> 
> Ble i tillegg distrahert av to fra et annet univers som ville til Gøteborg, så da tok det litt ekstra lang tid. 
> 
> Nå er det slutt på ferie, så nå håper jeg det blir litt hyppigere oppdateringer. (Lover ingenting, men fjorten dager til neste, det blir det IKKE!)
> 
> Utrolig mange fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel, tusen takk for det. Setter som alltid pris på hver og en av dem. 
> 
> Og skriv gjerne en her og. Skal ikke si at jeg vil ha de for at det varmer, for det er da jaggu varmt nok i dette landet, men blir veldig, veldig glad for dem!
> 
> ❤❤


	57. Passe

Isak låste døra til barnehagen bak seg.

Pustet ut.

Torsdag, check. En dag igjen, så var det helg.

Den siste foreldresamtalen var unnagjort, og han kjente en stor lettelse spre seg  i hele kroppen da han gikk ut porten og var på vei hjem. Det hadde vært tøft de siste knappe to ukene, med besøket hos mamma, timene hos Ragnhild og foreldresamtaler.

Det begynte heldigvis å lette litt nå. Frank hadde vært litt bekymret for ham, og hadde spurt på mandag om det gikk greit å gjennomføre de samtalene han hadde igjen, og etter litt betenkningstid hadde Isak sagt ja.

Og det hadde gått greit. Var på en måte godt å ha jobb å fokusere på også. Og han klarte fint å skyve de vonde og vanskelige tankene bort, hadde tross alt mange års erfaring med det. Han skulle egentlig slutte med det, men noen ganger var det greit å være god på det også.   

 

 

Den første timen alene hos Ragnhild hadde han hatt i går. Det hadde gått fint, men det hadde vært tøft. Han hadde vært utslitt da han hadde dumpet ned i passasjersetet ved siden av Even etter timen. Even hadde rukket å gi ham en klem før han hadde lent seg tilbake i setet. Hatt øynene lukket hele veien hjem og krasjlanda på sofaen med en gang han kom inn. Hadde sovet i nesten to timer.

Isak tenkte tilbake på timen, og var egentlig veldig fornøyd. Han kjente at dette var noe han burde gjort for lenge siden, men som alltid: "Bedre sent enn aldri". Sendte noen takknemlige tanker til universet som hadde bragt ham hit og til Even. Uten ham hadde han vel aldri oppsøkt Ragnhild eller noen annen psykolog for den saks skyld.

 

De hadde startet med det som skjedde på restauranten.

Isak hadde fortalt både om det han husket fra restauranten og det han husket fra barndommen. Ragnhild hadde nikket og sett på ham hele tiden. Smilt oppmuntrende når det var litt vanskelig, men ikke sagt et ord før han var ferdig med å fortelle.  

Hun hadde sett lenge på ham, sagt at det han opplevde ikke var noe uvanlig å oppleve for de som hadde en oppvekst som han hadde hatt. Hun hadde tatt seg god tid og forklart hva traumatisering var. Sagt at han, med hans barndom, nok hadde en god del av det hun kalte traumeminner. Hun viste ham en skisse av hjernen og fortalte hvordan amygdala blir hyperreaktiv etter opplevelser i barndommen. Og selv om han hadde det bra nå, og farene han opplevde i barndommen var over, fortsatte kroppen hans å være i over- eller underaktivering.

Hippocampus, som til vanlig lagrer og sorterer minner i farlig og ufarlig, fungerte ikke optimalt når amygdala blir kraftig aktivert - noe den ble på restauranten. Aktivering av amygdala reduserte hjernens evne til å lagre ny informasjon i hukommelsen og det var derfor han ikke klarte å skille mellom reell og ikke-reell fare.

Derfor trigget ord, stemmer og stemning den kvelden den reaksjonen han hadde fått.

Ragnhild forklarte også at minnene fra de dårlige episodene hjemme, traumene, har uklar plassering i hjernen og i minnet, og at det ikke er noe unaturlig om han blir usikker på om de er virkelige eller ikke- Det gjør at det kan være vanskelig, for det Ragnhild kalte tenkehjernen, å bearbeide hendelsene.

Isak hadde nikket. Fikk ikke med seg alt hun sa om hjernen og hvordan ting fungerte, men at opplevelsene hans hadde satt spor i både hjerne og kropp, og at reaksjonene han fikk kom av det, det skjønte han. Og det gjorde faktisk godt å få en faglig forklaring på det. At det ikke var bare han, at det var noe som var forsket på, at det ikke var bare ham.

Han hadde kjent seg igjen og hadde spurt hva han kunne gjøre dersom, eller når, han kom opp i lignende situasjoner som den på restauranten. Ragnhild sa at det viktigste var om han klarte å innse at det var en trigger, for da kunne han kanskje klare koble på tenkehjernen.

Jo fortere han klarte det, jo større sjanse var det for at han kunne handle bevisst og ikke på refleks. Dersom han var sammen med noen måtte han ikke være redd for å si fra til den han var sammen med om hva som skjedde, og var han alene burde han kanskje forlate det han opplevde som triggende/truende, eller søke hjelp hos noen rundt ham.

Ragnhild hadde også vektlagt at det alltid var en god grunn til at han ble trigget, men at reaksjonene i første omgang kunne virke uforståelig. Men ettersom reaksjonene var hensiktsmessige i de traumatiske situasjonene i fortiden, blir de også hensiktsmessige nå. Akkurat der og da.

Isak hadde blitt både beroliget og redd av alt det Ragnhild sa. Beroliget fordi det han opplevde faktisk var greit, normalt på en måte, fordi han hadde hatt det som han hadde. Og da var det ikke så skummelt eller skremmende å tenke på at det kunne skje igjen. For det kunne jo det. Det kom til å skje igjen, det var Isak faktisk helt sikker på.

Redd ble han når han tenkte på hvordan det kunne gå dersom han IKKE klarte å koble på tenkehjernen, eller hvis han ikke hadde noen i nærheten som kunne hjelpe ham. Hva da? Hva kom til å skje neste gang han opplevde noe lignende som på restauranten hvis han ikke klarte det? Han så for seg selv, i skjelvende, hyperventilerende panikkangst uten mulighet til å kommunisere med noen. Det var et skrekkscenario han ikke ønsket.

Han hadde klart å spørre Ragnhild, og de hadde brukt lang tid på å snakke om det. Hva “worst case” var, og hvordan han kunne takle det, og hva “best case” var og hvordan han kunne takle det. Isak hadde blitt litt roligere av det, men ikke helt. Men Ragnhild sa at de kunne bruke mye tid på dette framover om det var noe han ønsket. Isak hadde nikket. Han ville det. Han måtte jo det. For det kom til å komme situasjoner, han var helt sikker på det. Og han ville være best mulig rustet til å takle det - på en eller annen måte.

Til slutt hadde de brukt litt tid på å snakke om akkurat dette med triggere og reaksjoner. Hva Isak hadde opplevd tidligere og hvilke situasjoner han fryktet mest. Isak syns det var vanskelig å gi noe svar, men situasjoner med berusede mennesker var vel det han syns var aller vanskeligst.

De hadde blitt enige om at det var lurt med ukentlige timer i starten, fram til sommerferien i første omgang, så fikk de se til høsten hvor ofte de skulle ha timene da.

 

 

 

Isak passerte leiligheten sin på veien hjem. Kikket på den låste døren, de mørke vinduene, og minnet seg selv på at han måtte ta bilder av den for å legge den ut på Finn.no. Han hadde bestemt seg for å leie den ut. Ikke fordi han ikke hadde troen på Even og seg. Langt i fra. Mer fordi å selge nå, etter å ha bodd der halvannen måned mest sannsynlig ville medføre økonomisk tap. Han kunne like gjerne leie den ut og tjene noen kroner på den. Noen år i alle fall, så fikk de se hva de gjorde.

Egentlig blåste han litt i tap eller gevinst, men samtidig så kunne de ekstra kronene være gode å ha. Kanskje til å pusse opp litt hos Even. Kanskje til ferie. Også skulle han jo selvfølgelig kjøpe seg inn i huset til Even. Etter hvert. Det skulle jo bli deres.

Deres hus.

Even og hans.

Isak fikk fremdeles sommerfugler i magen når han tenkte på det. Even og han. Samboere.

Han gikk inn i gårdsplassen og opp trappa. Ble stående og kikke på inngangspartiet, det var noe feil der, men han klarte ikke å sette fingeren på hva det var. Men det var akkurat som det var noe som manglet.

Han åpnet døra og gikk inn i gangen, sa et forsiktig “Hallo” innover og hørte hvisking fra stua. Han hørte Mikaels stemme si “Hysj…” og “...til Isak” og han ante at det var noe på gang.

“Hva er det dere tisker og hvisker om?” Isak gikk inn i stua og så Even og Mikael sitte i sofaen med de uskyldigste ansiktene de klarte.

“Ingenting. Vi hvisker ikke en gang.” Mikael så på ham, det lyseblå blikket hans gikk fra Even, til ham, og til Even igjen. Even satt der og så ut som han skulle sprekke.

“Vi? Vi hvisker vel ikke?” Even så også mot ham med det han helt sikkert selv trodde var et alvorlig ansikt, men det var ikke det. Det var bare avslørende, for Isak kunne se latteren i øynene hans, de strålte og gnistret i dem.

“Nei, ikke i det hele tatt.” Isak lo kort, gikk bort til dem og satte seg ned ved siden av Mikael. “Jeg tror ikke noe på dere.” Isak la armen tilfeldig rundt Mikael og kilte ham i siden.

“Iiiisak… Stopp.” Mikael vred seg og la seg bakover i sofaen. “Du kan ikke få vite det, du har bursdag snart.”

Isak stoppet.

Bursdag, det stemte, han hadde bursdag snart. Hadde egentlig ikke tenkt noe over det. Mikael satte seg opp igjen, så på ham. “Jeg er jo ikke her når du har bursdag, har ikke kommet hjem enda, så da må jeg og pappa finne på hva han skal kjøpe før jeg drar.”

“Det er ikke så viktig med gave da, Mikael.” Isak så på ham.

Mikaels stirret på ham. Øynene ble store, munnen åpnet seg og han ristet lett på hodet. “Jo!” Han blåste ordet ut. “Selvfølgelig skal du få gave. Alle som har bursdag må få gave. Det er kjempeviktig!”

Isak så på ham og bort på Even som nikket. “Okey.” Isak nikket. “Og hva skal jeg få?”

Mikael lo. “Det får du jo ikke vite da. Da blir det jo ikke noe spennende.”

“Det er sant.” Isak rufset han i håret. “Jeg skal prøve å ikke være så nysgjerrig.”

“Bra. For pappa er skikkelig dårlig på å holde på hemmeligheter.” Mikael så på even og snøftet snusfornuftig. “Du må ikke si noe til Isak når jeg er i USA altså. Sant?”

Even holdt seg over hjertet og ble alvorlig. “Jeg lover Mikael. Jeg skal ikke si noe!”

Mikael nikket og så på dem. “Når skal vi spise forresten?”

“Tenkte vi skulle lage litt mat nå. Vil du hjelpe til?” Even så på ham, men MIkael ristet på hodet.

“Må jeg?”

“Nei, du må ikke. Bare hvis du har lyst.”

“Har lyst til å leke med lego jeg.”

“Det er helt i orden. Stikk på rommet ditt du.”

Mikael reiste seg og gikk avgårde, men snudde seg idet han kom til trappen. “Ikke si noe altså, pappa!” Han var gravalvorlig i ansiktet og Isak så at Even holdt på å begynne å le, men han klarte å holde seg.

“Neida. Jeg skal ikke si noen ting. Lover!”

Mikael så på ham litt til før han snudde seg og gikk opp trappa.

 

 

“Så?” Isak lente seg inn til Even og gav ham et kyss. “Gave?”

“Ikke prøv deg.” Even kysset ham kjapt og reiste seg.

“Hva? Jeg?” Isak la hånden på hjertet, lot som han var fornærmet,  spilte så uskyldig han kunne.

“Ja du. Jeg sier ingenting.” Even rakte ut hånden mot ham. “Blir du med og lager litt mat?”

“Med deg? Selvfølgelig.” Isak tok hånden og reiste seg. Ble fanget i armene til Even og fikk et kyss til før de gikk inn på kjøkkenet.

Det sto allerede masse ingredienser på benken og Isak prøvde å tyde hva det var Even hadde planlagt, men klarte det ikke.

“Hva skal vi spise?”

“Pasta og kjøttsaus.” Even tok tak i en pakke kjøttdeig og gav til Isak. “Kan du steke kjøttdeig?”

“Trenger du alt dette for å lage pasta og kjøttsaus? Har de gått tom for sånne poser på Kiwi?”

“Poser?” Even ser på ham.

“Ja? Sånne fra Toro? Eskild brukte de. Det ble godt det altså.”

Even la tomatene han hadde i hånden ned på benken igjen, slo ut med begge armene, så på Isak og løftet øyenbrynene. “Isak? Toro?” Han lo kort.

“Ja?”

“Jeg skal love deg at når du har smakt min kjøttsaus, så kommer du aldri til å nevne Toro igjen. Lover.” La hendene sine på hver side av ansiktet hans og kysset ham.

“Okey.” Isak nikket, himlet litt med øynene.

Hva var galt med Toro liksom? Eskild hadde laget masse digg mat med Toro og andre poser da de bodde i Oslo. Men når han tenkte etter så hadde hver eneste av de mange rettene Even hadde servert ham smakt fantastisk godt, og det var gøy å være med Even på kjøkkenet og lage mat. “Hva skulle jeg gjøre? Steke kjøttdeig?”

“Ja.” Even smilte skjevt til ham. “Har du gjort det før?”

Isak ser på kjøttdeigpakken. “Eh, jah, så klart.”

 

Han hadde ikke det.

 

Hadde vel knapt tatt i, langt mindre stekt kjøttdeig før i hele sitt liv. Men han kunne jo ikke si det til Even nå, når han akkurat hadde sagt at han hadde gjort det. Tenkte tilbake på sist Even hadde stekt kjøttdeig. Hvordan han hadde gjort det.

Stekepanne var i alle fall noe han måtte ha. Den var helt safe. Han åpnet døra til gryteskapet og dro fram stekepanna. Satte den på plata og skrudde på.

Seks? Sju? Han gamblet på seks.

Også mente han å huske at Even hadde hatt smør i. Eller var det olje? Ble plutselig usikker. Men det kunne han jo spørre om. På en sånn måte at det ikke ble helt obvious at han ikke hadde peil.

“Vil du jeg skal bruke smør eller olje i panna?” Han kikket forsiktig bort på Even som hakket løk. Even så opp på ham, smilte litt for skjevt til at Isak tenkte at han hadde klart å overbevise ham om at dette var noe han hadde gjort før.

“Du kan godt bruke olje. Den som står der.” Even nikket mot en flaske som sto på benken.

Rapsolje sto det på den.

Men hvor mye? Passe sikkert. Alltid passe. Et helt ubrukelig begrep. Passe.

Isak skrudde av korken og helte litt i panna. Skrudde på korken igjen og satte flaksa på benken. Gløttet bort på Even som gløttet tilbake. Han smilte fortsatt det skjeve, litt lure smilet.

Isak lot som han ikke la merke til det, dro fram en saks og klippet av toppen av pakka. Fant en stekespade og en skje. Skje var sikkert lurt å ha for å få kjøttdeigen oppi panna. Ja, det var det.

Han tok en klump kjøttdeig, kanskje en femtedel, på skjeen og slapp den opp i stekepanna. Det surret svakt. Han brukte stekespaden til å dele den litt opp, snudde litt rundt på den. De delene som hadde vært mot stekepanna skiftet farge. Fra rød/brun til grå.

Isak stirret på kjøttdeigen i panna. Det surret rundt den mens han rørte. Fargen var snart jevn grå på alle klumpene som lå der. Små og store. Han gløttet bort på Even som hadde lagt fra seg kniven og kom mot komfyren med en liten kjele. Han helte litt olje i kjelen og satte den på plata og skrapet den kuttede løken oppi kjelen.

Han smilte fortsatt da han snek armene sine rundt magen til Isak bakfra og la haken sin ned på skulderen hans. Han både hørte, og kjente, at Even humret inn i halsgropen hans. “Ikke det du gjør hver dag?”

“Hæ?” Isak lot som han ikke skjønte.

“Steke kjøttdeig. Ikke det du gjør hver dag?” Isak kjente leppene hans mot huden sin under øret. Hendene til Even strøk ham langsomt over magen. Det var bare å overgi seg. Han var busta av en eller annen grunn.

Isak sukket, la hodet bak på skulderen til Even, lukket øynene. “Eh. Nei.”

Fnisene til Even bak ham stoppet ikke. “Du er så søt, Isak.” Armene til Even klemte rundt ham. “Du kan ta hele pakken i på en gang. Også hakker du bare med stekespaden til klumpen er småbiter og lar det surre helt til alt er stekt.”

“Alt på en gang?” Isak rettet seg opp, trakk seg litt ut av armene til Even, grep pakka og helte all kjøttdeigen i panna.

“Jepp. Også bruker du stekespaden og hakker deigen opp, skyver den rundt i panna og lar det surre til det blir stekt. Du kan godt skru plata litt opp og. Åtte eller ni. Har du på ni kan det bli litt godt stekt, men det gjør ingen ting.”

“Okey. Takk.”

Even la armene rundt ham igjen. Munnen hans var like ved øret, det kilte litt når han pustet. “Du Isak.”

“Hm?” Isak jobbet konsentrert med å dele kjøttdeigen i mindre biter.

“Du trenger ikke late som du kan ting for meg altså. Jeg syns det bare er fint at jeg kan vise deg ting, lære deg ting, at vi kan lage mat sammen, uansett liksom.”

“Okey.” Isak så fremdeles ned i kjøttdeigen. Han hadde fått delt hele klumpen i små biter, skjøv dem rundt i panna. Så at de fleste hadde begynte å skifte farge. Han snudde seg litt i armene til Even og så på ham. “Det er bare litt flaut da, at jeg ikke visste hvordan man steker kjøttdeig lissom.”

“Men om du aldri har gjort en ting før, kan du heller ikke vite hvordan du gjør det.” Evens lepper var helt inntil øret hans. Stemmen var varm, rolig og behagelig.

“Sant det.” Isak smilte, kjente en liten latter boble seg vei fra magen og opp. “Du har en stor jobb foran deg da, om du skal lære meg alt jeg IKKE kan på kjøkkenet. Det er jo typ alt for å si det sånn.”

“Ikke alt da.” Even holdt fortsatt godt rundt ham. “Nå kan du både steke kjøttdeig, lage eggerøre, kutte grønnsaker OG steke bacon.” Even begynte å le av det siste.

Isak skjønte at han siktet til de forkullede baconrestene på hytta, så han dytta bare albuen i magen hans. “Dust.”

Even lo og kysset ham på kinnet, før han slapp taket og begynte å røre i løken som surret i kjelen. “Og nå skal du få lære å lage tomatsaus.”

Isak så på ham. Rørte fortsatt i kjøttdeigen. “Tomatsaus?”

“Ja?” Even nikket. “Tomatsaus som vi skal ha den kjøttdeigen i. For å ha over pastaen.”

“Åja, sånn ja.” Isak ristet på hodet. “Det er den du holder på med nå?”

“Det er det. Først så steker jeg løken i olje for å få den myk, også skal jeg ha i hakkede tomater, hermetiske tomater og litt tomatpurre. Også krydder. Masse krydder.”

“Okey.” Isak så på kjøttdeigen igjen. “Er denne ferdig nå?”

Even så oppi stekepanna og nikket. “Den ser bra ut. Nå kan du ta på litt salt og pepper.”

Isak strakk seg etter salt- og pepperkvernene. “Hvor mye?”

“Passe.” Even var opptatt med å røre i kjelen og så ikke på Isak en gang.

Isak kjente han ble litt oppgitt. Sukket, slo oppgitt ut med begge hendene, en kvern i hver hånd.

“Hva?” Even så på ham.

“Even. Passe? Hvordan skal jeg vite hva passe er, når jeg aldri har gjort det før?”

Det så ut som det gikk opp for ham, og han smilte. “Sant det. Sorry. Ta en fire-fem kvern med pepper, og en åtte-ni med salt. Det tror jeg blir bra.”

Isak så på ham, og måtte smile han også. “Fire-fem med pepper og åtte-ni med salt skal bli. Sorry ass, men du må bruke t-skjeen med meg.”

“Det går helt fint Isak.” Even strøk ham over skulderen. “Og bra du spør. Jeg tenker ikke over det.”

 

 

Drøye halvtimen etterpå satt de rundt middagsbordet alle tre. Maten smakte utrolig godt, mye bedre enn det Eskild hadde laget til ham i Oslo. Han skulle til å si det, men MIkael kom han i forkjøpet.

“Kommer dere til å spise middag sammen hver dag når jeg er i USA?” Mikael så på Even.

Isak kunne ikke annet enn å knipe munne sammen og konsentrere seg om maten, for han visste at Even omtrent boblet over etter å fortelle Mikael hva de hadde bestemt. Men de hadde blitt enige om å vente til i morgen med å fortelle det. Da var Mikaels siste dag i barnehagen over og de skulle fortelle det til ham når de kom hjem.

“Eh......” Even svelget og tok en slurk vann. “Det kan da hende at vi skal det... Kanskje ikke hver dag, men ganske ofte.”

“Skal du sove her da også?” Mikael så på Isak, øynene hans var store og det lyste av dem. Han gapte over en gaffel full av pasta, mens han fortsatt så på Isak.

“Ja, jeg skal nok sove her. I alle fall ganske ofte....”

“Db bn….”

“Mikael. Tygg først.” Even så litt strengt på Mikael.

Mikael tygget, svelget og trakk pusten. “Du må det. Du må jo være her, for da slipper pappa å være alene hjemme. Han liker egentlig ikke det. Dessuten så roter han så fælt når han er hjemme alene.”

Even måpte av ordene til Mikael og Isak sprutet ut i latter.  

“Jasså, så pappa roter når han er hjemme alene?” Isak gløtter opp på Even, lo fortsatt litt, og Even rister på hodet.

“JA!” Mikael ble ivrig. “I vinterferien, da var jeg hos farmor og farfar i tre dager, og da hadde pappa glemt å rydde hele tiden, han...”

“Men, Mikael." Even avbrøt. "Jeg var jo på jobb nesten hele tiden.”

Mikael så oppgitt på Even. “Farmor sier du bare er susete og glemmer å rydde når du er alene.”

“Så farmor sier det.” Even spilte litt fornærmet, men Isak så at han jobbet for å holde latteren tilbake. “Får vel ta en prat med henne om at hun kanskje ikke skal si alt mulig til deg vel.” Han rufset Mikael i håret og Isak så på dem. Han kunne faktisk levende forestille seg at Even “glemte” å rydde når han var alene.

“Mikael, vet du hva?” Isak så på ham. “Jeg lover at jeg skal passe på pappa litt når du er i USA. Okey?” Isak flyttet blikket sitt til Even som så på ham. Even smilte varmt, og Isak kjente at den gode, trygge følelsen om at dette var helt riktig spredte seg i rekordfart i hele kroppen.

Mikael nikket, smilte og pustet ut. “Okey. Det er fint.” Og spiste videre.

 

 

Senere på kvelden, mens Even la Mikael, satt Isak ved kjøkkenbordet med en kaffekopp. Han skulle sende melding til Jonas. Han hadde funnet ut at han kanskje burde fortalt Jonas at Even og han skulle flytte sammen, eller hadde flyttet samme da. For de hadde jo det. Egentlig.

_Halla!_

Det tok ikke mange sekundene før svaret fra Jonas kom.

_Wow - det var et sjelden livstegn. Men jeg regner med at jeg hører det om du dør._

_Haha…_

_Vært litt mye i det siste._

_Har besøkt mamma blant annet._

_Ååh._

_Gikk det bra?_

_Nei._

_Tar det en annen gang._

_Har nyheter da._

_Om deg og Even?_

_Jaass._

_Okey... Kom igjen?_

_Vi har flyttet sammen._

Det kom ikke noe svar, bare en skriveboble og prikkene som bevegde seg. Isak ble litt engstelig. Jonas var hans eldste og beste venn. Syns han det var for tidlig, for lite gjennomtenkt, teit, var ikke det noen god ting for Isak. Da kom han sikkert til å gå å tenke på det i flere dager. Da svaret endelig poppet inn, våget han nesten ikke lese det.

_Wow, Isak. Good news ass. Grattis!! Har jo skjønt at han Even må være en skikkelig fin dude ettersom du ikke har tid til å sende melding en gammel kompiser en gang. Men seriøst Isak. Når kan vi komme ned og hilse på ham da? Eva og jeg har det litt travelt i helgene framover nå, men i slutten av juni må vi bare få det til!_

Isak leste meldingen flere ganger. Smilte bredere for hver gang.  Tastet kjapt en melding tilbake.

_Takkass! Og JA! Dere må komme! Vi har det litt travelt framover vi og, men i slutten av juni. Absolutt! Alt for lenge siden nå!_

 

Han hørte ikke at Even kom inn på kjøkkenet en gang og skvatt da stemmen hans brøt stillheten..

“Hva er det du smiler så innmari for da? Ny type på telefonen eller?”

Isak kvapp og så opp på ham. Even sto og så på ham, smilte litt skjevt, han hadde lagt hodet litt på skakke og øynene hans strålte. Mannen i mitt liv, tenkte Isak.

“Neiass. Fikk bare en veldig hyggelig melding fra Jonas. Jeg meldte ham og fortalte at vi hadde flyttet sammen.” Isak klarte ikke å slutte å smile av meldingen, og klarte det i alle fall ikke nå, når Even sto og så på ham.

Isak leste meldingen for Even og Isak så at han faktisk rødmet litt.

“Det er jo sant da.” Isak strøk ham over kinnet. “Du er en skikkelig fin dude.”

“Fin dude, faktisk.” Even lo.

“Den fineste jeg vet om.” Isak tok tak i genseren hans og dro ham inntil seg for et kyss, og fikk det.

“Og du er det fineste jeg vet om.” Even mumlet mot leppene hans.

Isak reiste seg og la armen sin bak nakken hans og dro ham enda nærmere, hånden hans gled opp i håret til Even, og han krøllet fingrene inn i det. Tungen til Even gled mellom leppene hans og han møtte den, kjente sitringen i hele kroppen bare av det. Lurte på om det noen gang kom til å ta slutt, men trodde ikke det.

Even trakk seg litt tilbake, så på ham. “Eh, jeg har kjøpt noe til oss, Isak. Har det i gangen, vent litt.”

“Okey?” Isak så etter ham da han gikk ut av kjøkkenet. Ble fryktelig nysgjerrig på hva det var Even hadde kjøpt. _Til dem_ hadde han sagt. Gjorde ikke Isak mindre nysgjerrig.

Even kom kjapt tilbake med en flat, firkantet pakke. Like stor som en A6-konvolutt, men den var tykkere. Even rakte den til ham. “Du kan åpne. Den er til oss, men jeg vil at du skal åpne den.”

Isak så at Even var litt nervøs, kanskje litt redd for hva han syntes. “Okey.” Isak kjente at han  ble litt nervøs selv, fordi at Even var det.

Han kjente på pakken. Den var hard, litt tung, helt rette kanter og ca en halv cm tykk. Isak så opp på Even og begynte å løsne tapen. Øynene hans virret litt, som om han ikke var sikker på om Isak kom til å like det han hadde kjøpt.  Isak rev papiret raskt av og så på platen han hadde foran seg.

Det var et dørskilt.

Et helt enkelt dørskilt, med seks ord. Rettere sagt tre navn og tre ord. Og et hjerte.

**_Her bor Mikael, Isak og Even._ **

**_❤_ **

Isak stirret på skiltet.

Det var enkelt, men det fineste han hadde sett, noe av det fineste han hadde fått. Nei det var det fineste han hadde fått, noensinne.

“Eh, liker du det?” Evens stemme var lav, han virker usikker, fortsatt nervøs.

Isak så opp på ham, kjente at det trillet tårer nedover kinnet hans.

“Liker det?” Isak tok et skritt fram og la armene rundt nakken på Even, kysset ham. “Liker det? Faen, Even, det er det fineste jeg noen gang har fått. Jeg elsker det, Even.” Han trakk pusten. Det av nå han kunne si det. Det var nå han måtte si det, de ordene som hadde boblet rundt i ham den siste tiden og truet med å sprenge seg ut gang på gang. Han måtte bare si det nå.

“Og jeg elsker deg.”

Han kjente at det gikk en skjelving gjennom Even. Han vaklet litt, men Isak holdt ham. Og så var armene til Even rundt ham, tett rundt ham, klemte hardt. “Og jeg elsker deg Isak.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvor, Mikael, matlaging og kliss og klass. ❤
> 
>    
> Takk for alle gode kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Og det er veldig hyggelig å lese at mange vil at jeg skal skrive på denne i all evighet, men det er alt for lenge for meg altså. Så slutten nærmer seg veldig nå. 
> 
> Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar på dette kapittelet også, roper hurra for det hver gang det tikker en inn!
> 
> ❤


	58. Hvetebrødsdager?

De hadde en ordentlig fin fredag ettermiddag. Den hadde gått med til pakking og masse kos. Tre uker avgårde krevde litt i kofferten, og selv om Mikael først og fremst skulle til varme strøk, så var det greit å ha med klær til alle eventualiteter.

Siste avskjeden i barnehagen tidligere hadde vært fin - og emosjonell. Mikael hadde tross alt gått der i fem år, så han måtte ta en runde og gi de ansatte han hadde best tilknytning til klemmer. Han hadde fått med seg en perm med tegninger og andre kunstverk han hadde laget opp igjennom årene, i tillegg til to innrammede bilde av seg selv, Oliver og Oscar. Et  tatt i sandkassa og et ved en stor haug med lego. Mikael hadde vært i garasjen og hentet spiker og hammer for å henge opp bildene på rommet sitt med en gang de kom hjem. Sto og betraktet bildene lenge etterpå, nikket, smilt og var tydelig veldig fornøyd med å ha bestekompisene på veggen.

Etter at pakkingen var unnagjort ble de sittende en god stund i sofaen alle tre, bladde gjennom permen Mikael hadde fått. Sett på bilder fra alle årene i barnehagen, tegninger han hadde tegnet, malerier, prosjekter osv, pratet om både det som var i permen og om ting Mikael husket fra tidligere år i barnehagen.

Mikael var tydelig stolt, og det gjorde ikke Even mindre stolt. Isak hadde sett på ham og smilt varmt til ham da han hadde tørket bort et par tårer mens de satt der.

Ferdig med barnehagen, tenkte Even. Neste etappe var skolen. Snart flyttet han vel ut. Even ristet på hodet av seg selv, innså at han hørtes ut som mamma.

 

 

Det ble kveldsmat og middag i et, ettersom tiden løp fra dem. Alle tre var på kjøkkenet og ordnet maten sammen. Isak tok ansvaret for eggerøren, Mikael tok ansvar for å dekke på bordet og skjære grønnsaker, og Even stekte bacon og varmet karbonader. Even smilte for seg selv da han så hvor nøye og fokusert Isak var der han sto med eggerøren. Ingenting ble overlatt til tilfeldighetene, og eggerøren så ut til å bli perfekt. Like perfekt som mannen som laget den, tenkte Even, mens han flippet karbonadene over på tallerkenen og satte den på bordet.

 

“Når må vi reise i morgen?” Mikael så opp på Even over toppen av melkeglasset. Da han satte det ned, hadde melken gitt ham en tydelig melkebart. Even rev av et ark fra tørkepapirrullen, gav til ham og han tørket seg kjapt rundt munnen.

“Vi må kjøre rundt seks. Vi skal hente farmor og farfar, også må vi være på Gardermoen senest ni.”

“Når må jeg stå opp da?”

“Halv seks? Eller kvart på seks hvis du dusjer i kveld. Du kan spise skive i bilen.”

Mikael sukket. “Det var tidlig.”

Even smilte, “Jeg vet det, men flyet går 11, så da må det nesten bare bli sånn. Farmor og farfar liker å ha gooood tid, vet du.”

“Ååh, men det er jo ferie.” Mikael sukket igjen.

Even klarte ikke å la vær å le litt. “Men da får du bli hjemme da. Ikke noe problem det.”

“Næhei. Det vil jeg ikke så.”

“Da er det vel bare å stå opp da?” Even dyttet ham lett i skulderen og så på Isak som smilte over kaffekoppen.

Even så på Mikael over bordet, siste kvelden før han skulle reise til USA. Siste kveld før den lille, men egentlig store, gutten hans skulle reise, og være borte i tre uker. Han hadde aldri vært så lenge borte før. Even gruet seg. Hadde gjort det lenge egentlig, men litt mindre nå som han hadde Isak hos seg. For da var han ikke alene.

Alt var pakket ferdig, alt var klart til avreisen i morgen.

Eller nesten alt.

Det var bare en ting som gjensto før leggetid.

 

Han skulle fortelle Mikael at Isak og han skulle flytte sammen. Eller at de hadde gjort det, tenkte Even for seg selv. For de hadde jo egentlig det. Han visste at Isak gledet seg til å se reaksjonen til Mikael. I alle fall den reaksjonen de håpet han skulle komme med.

De spiste litt til før Even kjente beinet til Isak dulte borti hans under bordet. Han kikket opp, og Isak nikket til ham, så på Mikael og nikket igjen.

Mikael så på Even også på Isak. “Hvorfor gjør du sånn, Isak?”

“Jeg bare prøver å si pappa noe uten ord.” Isak prøvde å være helt alvorlig, men fikk det ikke helt til. Isak var jo like spent som ham, og Even måtte smile litt.

“Du skjønner det, Mikael.” Even klarte å dra på seg en litt alvorlig mine. “Jeg har noe jeg må fortelle deg før du reiser til USA.”

Mikael så på ham, så på Isak og tilbake på ham igjen. Et spørrende uttrykk kom over ansiktet hans. Han rynket panna litt og smalnet øynene. “Å?” Han rettet seg opp. Blikket hans vandret fortsatt fra den ene til den andre. “Hva da?”

“Isak og jeg er jo kjærester, det vet du?”

Mikael nikket ivrig.

“Og nå er det jo en stund siden Isak…...”

Lenger kom ikke Even før Mikael slapp brødskiva ned i tallerkenen, skjøv stolen tilbake og begynte å hoppe på gulvet.  

“Isak skal bo her? Skal han ikke? Det er det, sant pappa? Pappa? Isak?”  Mikael bablet i vei, han virret med hodet, som om han prøvde å se på dem begge på en gang. Brødsmuler og leverpostei sprutet ut over bordet og gulvet, før han lente seg over bordet og så på Isak. “Isak?” Og snudde seg mot ham. “Pappa? Pappa? Si at det er det da, Isak. Pappa? Det er det, er det ikke?”

Even så på Isak som satt med vidåpne øyne mens et smil begynte å krølle seg i den ene munnviken hans, også begynte de å le begge to.

Mikael ble helt stille og sto som han hadde frosset fast. Han så fra den ene til den andre og spurte snurt.“ Hvorfor ler dere? Tuller dere med meg?”

Even tok seg sammen, tok tak i armen hans og dro ham inntil seg i en klem. Han strittet litt i mot, var stiv i kroppen. “Nei. Vi tuller ikke. Isak skal flytte hit." Mikaels spente kropp ble myk i armene hans og han smilte igjen.

"Du skjønner det, Mikael. Isak og jeg tror at vi er så innmari god på å holde ting for oss selv, men tydeligvis så er vi skikkelig dårlig på det i stedet. Vi trodde at dette kom til å være en overraskelse for deg, i stedet så virker det som du visste det.”

“Jeg bare håpet på at det skulle være det da. Jeg har jo sagt det.” Mikael så på ham, smilte, mens en anelse rosafarge spredte seg over kinnene hans.

“Det har du. Og jeg er veldig glad for at du håpet på det.” Even kysset ham på toppen av hodet, og Isak smilte mot dem.  

“Jeg også.” Isak stemte i og Mikael dro seg ut av armene til Even, gikk rundt bordet og gav Isak en klem.

“Men når skal du flytte da, Isak?” Mikael dro stolen inn til bordet, satte seg ned igjen og tok en bit av brødskiven. Tygde fort mens han så  på Even og på Isak igjen.

“Nå i helga, tenker jeg. Jeg har allerede hentet alle klærne mine, også skal jeg og pappa hente noen ting i morgen. Resten skal stå til de som skal leie leiligheten.”

“Så da har du egentlig flytta inn allerede da?” Mikael smalnet øynene sine, nikket langsomt som han bekreftet sine egne ord og så på Isak. Even så at Isaks kinn ble en anelse rosa og han søkte blikket hans. Even måtte smile, og han nikket forsiktig han også før han begynte å humre litt lavt.

“Eh….” Isak nølte.

“På en måte, men ikke helt.” Even svarte for Isak.

“Jammen, du har jo ikke vært i leiligheten din på evigheter?” Mikael så fortsatt på Isak. “Du har ikke det?”

“Nei, det er sant. Men jeg har liksom ikke flytta inn på ordentlig da…” Isak prøvde å protestere. Mot en seksåring, nytteløst.

“Det har du det så!” Mikael så bestemt på ham. “Du har det vettu.”

Even så på uttrykket i ansiktet til Isak, han så ut som om Mikael hadde satt ham helt ut, og Even klarte ikke annet enn å begynne å le.

Av Isak og av Mikael.

“Høres ut som du har flyttet inn altså.” Even klarte så vidt å prate mellom latterhikstene, prøvde å stoppe, men klarte det ikke.

Et smil spredte seg sakte over ansiktet til Isak, som om han kom tilbake til virkeligheten og innså at han ikke hadde noen argumenter igjen, og han nikket. “Jeg har vel det da. Om ikke offisielt, så har jeg vel det da.”

“Hva er offisielt?” Mikael så på Even.

“Det er at alle vet det.” Even rufser han i håret.

“Å.” Mikael gliste. “Jeg kan si det jeg.”

“Det kan du nok, men jeg tror kanskje Isak og jeg skal si det selv.” Even humret. “Men du kan sikkert si det til farmor og farfar i morgen, hvis Isak syns det er greit.”

Isak nikket. “Det er helt greit, Mikael. Du kan godt si det i morgen når dere kjører til Gardermoen.”

Mikael så på Even, før det smalt kjapt; “Men du skal være med du og, Isak. Du skal også være med å kjøre til Gardermoen. Du må det.”

Even nikket. Han var helt enig. Isak måtte det.

For å stå der alene og si hadet til Mikael, mamma og pappa, det ville han ikke. Han hadde gruet seg til det helt siden det ble bestemt at Mikael skulle dra. Men tanken på det var ikke så ille lenger nå, når han hadde Isak. Så Isak måtte være med.

Han måtte det.

 

**

 

De satt i bilen på vei til mamma og pappa. Klokka var seks, og Isak, som satt ved siden av ham, var trøtt som en utslitt ullsokk. Han var forsåvidt det hver morgen, allikevel kunne ikke Even tenke annet enn at det var et eller annet sjarmerende med det. Han gløttet bort på han, så hvordan han satt og tviholdt kaffekoppen mellom hendene, sa ingenting, tok en slurk kaffe med jevne mellomrom og prøvde å smile, prøvde å se så våken ut som han kunne.

Forsøket var ikke spesielt vellykket.

Mikael derimot, var ikke trøtt. Skravla gikk som et uvær i baksetet. Han spurte hundre spørsmål, og Even svarte så godt han kunne. På hvor lang tid det tok å kjøre til Gardermoen, hvor lang tid flyturen  kom til å ta, når de var framme, hvor mange fly de skulle ta, om han kunne få noe på flyplassen, om det var mat på flyet og hundre andre spørsmål.

 

Even var svett i ørene da de svingte opp i gårdsplassen til mamma og pappa. Mikael ble stille og Isak hadde fått mer farge og et mer våkent uttrykk i ansiktet. Even la en hånd på armen hans og hvisket lavt.

“Går det bra?”

Isak så på ham. Øynene hans smilte selv om han fortsatt var trøtt.

“Jada, bare litt trøtt.”

“Er du klar for at Mikael skal fortelle mamma og pappa?

“Mmm.” Isak nikket og smilte, og de snudde seg mot baksetet begge to.

“Vil du fortelle det med en gang, eller vil du vente til de har satt seg i bilen?”

Mikael så på dem begge.

“Nå.”

Han klikket av seg setebeltet, åpnet døra og spratt ut.

“Å, bare jeg kunne vært halvparten så våken som Mikael om morgenen.” Isak sukket.

Even ristet på hodet og humret lett. “Neida, du er fin når du er trøtt også. Du er alltid fin du, Isak.” Strøk ham over kinnet med en finger. Nikket mot Mikael som sprang opp. “Han er jo nesten mer ivrig på å få deg inn hos oss enn meg jo.”

“Nja, er ikke så sikker på det altså.” Isak smilte, lente seg mot ham og fikk et kyss. “Syns jeg har merket den siste tiden at du har vært litt mer ivrig.”

Even lo kort. “Du har vel rett. Men du har vel ikke vært så vanskelig å overbevise du heller?”

“Ikke veldig.” Isak humret..

“Men skal vi gå opp til mamma og pappa i tilfelle de svimer av, eller anklager Mikael for å lyve?”

Isak nikket og de gikk ut av bilen. Even så opp mot huset der døren ble åpnet, og mamma kom ut på trappen til en overivrig og spretten Mikael. Pappa var like bak med en koffert i hver hånd. Even gikk med lange, raske steg mot trappa og hørte Mikaels stemme.

 

“Farmor! Farfar! Vet dere hva? Isak skal flytte til oss. Han skal bo sammen med oss. Det er helt sant. Han skal det. Pappa og han sa det i går.”

Pappa slapp koffertene i gulvet med et smell. Han så på mamma, deretter på Mikael. Øynene hans ble store, og Even kunne ane at det var et smil i de. I alle fall håpet han at det var det.

Even møtte mammas blikk og der var det helt sikkert et smil.

Puh. Heldigvis.

Isak kom opp på siden hans på nest øverste trinnet i trappa idet mamma kastet seg rundt halsen hans og klemte hardt.

“Dette var hyggelig, Even.” Mamma hvisket i øret hans. “Så fint for dere!”

“Takk, mamma.” Even klemte henne tilbake.

Mamma løsnet grepet rundt ham og så på ham, og så på Isak. “Isak, gratulerer så mye! Nå ble jeg veldig glad. Samboere da gitt. For en strålende nyhet så tidlig på morgenen!” Hun dro Isak inn i en klem i det pappa tok et skritt fram og omfavnet Even i en av sine gigantiske bamseklemmer.

“Dette var en veldig hyggelig nyhet å få før vi reiser, Even. Nå ble jeg veldig glad på deres vegne.” Pappa slapp taket rundt ham, men holdt hendene sine på overarmene hans, så på ham, og Even så at hele ansiktet hans var fullt av oppriktig glede, og noe Even kunne tyde som _“Hva var det jeg sa!”_ Even ristet på hodet og smilte av det. Det var helt greit.

Både Isak og han var fullstendig klar over at det var litt tidlig å flytte sammen, samtidig så føltes det så riktig. Så bestemt på en måte. Det hadde forsåvidt ikke spilt noen rolle hva mamma og pappa hadde sagt, eller jo det hadde kanskje det. For Even måtte innrømme for seg selv at gleden de viste, den gjorde veldig godt. Hadde ikke vært like lett å kjøre dem til Gardermoen og sagt hadet om mamma og pappa hadde mislikt at de flyttet sammen.

Pappa strakte ut hånden mot Isak og han tok den. “Så hyggelig, Isak. Gratulerer.” Pappa dro i hånden hans og fanget ham i en klem. Isak mumlet takk, og så litt bortkommen ut da pappa slapp ham. Even gikk bort til ham, la armen rundt ham og dro ham inntil seg.  

Even så bort på mamma og pappa. “Men? Er dere klare for å kjøre? Flyet venter vel ikke fordi om Isak og jeg har flyttet sammen?”

“Nei, det gjør vel ikke det.” Mamma lo kort. “Vi er klare vi, men vi må vel få lov å puste bare bittelitt etter en sånn nyhet vel?”

Even nikket. Han klarte ikke å slutte å smile. Klarte ikke å slutte å tenke på hvor glad han var for at mamma og pappa syns det var  fint, at de ikke hadde noen invendinger, at gleden deres var ekte og ikke påtatt. Even så på Mikael som hadde stått og betraktet hele opptrinnet på trappa med et stort smil rundt munnen. “Er du klar da, Mikael?”

“Jepp. Nå er jeg klar for USA.”

 

 

De stablet seg inn i bilen og kjørte avgårde. Det tok ikke mange minuttene før mamma begynte å prate.

“Ååå,  jeg ble så glad nå jeg!” Even hørte på stemmen hennes at hun var tydelig fornøyd bak ham. “Så fin nyhet før vi reiser på tur!”

“Takk mamma!” Even smilte. “Jeg er veldig glad for at dere er glade på våre vegne.”

“Nå kan dere kose dere i tre uker bare dere to. Blir nesten som hvetebrødsdager det.”

“Mamma!” Even hevet stemmen, litt irritert, og så på Isak som satt og måpte ved siden av ham.

“Hva slags sag er hvetebrøsager?” Det var Mikael som lurte. Ååå, at ikke mamma av og til bare kunne tenke tanker inni hodet sitt og ikke snakke.

Men hun forklarte jo selvfølgelig for Mikael. “Ikke sag, Mikael. HVetebrødsdager. Det er det man kaller den første tiden etter at noen har giftet seg, Mikael.”

“Men pappa og Isak har ikke giftet seg da, farmor.” Mikael lo.

“Neida, det var egentlig bare en sånn dum voksenspøk, Mikael.”

“Å.” Mikael ble stille et lite øyeblikk. “Pappa? Skal dere gifte dere?”

Even så på Isak, som så tilbake på ham. Også begynte de å le helt på likt. Makan til mor og sønn skulle du lete lenge etter, tenkte Even.

“Mikael. Det har vi ikke snakket om enda. Nå skal vi være kjærester som bor sammen først og fremst, så får vi se.”

“Okey.” Mikael lente seg tilbake og så ut av vinduet. “Men dere kan det altså.” Even hørte at han mumlet inn i vindusruta, var ikke sikker på at de andre hørte det, men smilte for seg selv av ordene.

 

Mamma lente seg fram og skulle til å si noe igjen, men Even så at pappa stoppet henne. Han tenkte vel at det var nok nå, så han tok ordet selv.

“Eh, men hva gjør du med din leilighet da, Isak?” Pappas stemme var litt bekymret, undrende. “Du kan jo ikke selge den nå? Du må jo bo der et år for å slippe å betale skatt av eventuelt fortjeneste på et salg.”

Even så på Isak som smilte. “Ja, jeg vet det. Jeg skal leie den ut, noen år tenker jeg. Lar de fleste møblene stå igjen, for det er ikke mye jeg trenger å ha med.” Han sukket. “Er ikke sånn at det er mye affeksjonsverdi i det jeg har kjøpt på IKEA liksom. Og Even har jo alt vi trenger uansett.” Isak så på ham.  

Even gløttet bort på Isak, tok hånden hans og klemte den. Det lå mye sårhet i akkurat de ordene. Isak så på ham og smilte og nikket.

“Det høres lurt ut, Isak.” Pappa lente seg tilbake i baksetet igjen mens han nikket.

Mamma lente seg fram igjen og var på vei til å si eller spørre om noe, men pappa la hånden sin på armen hennes og ristet på hodet igjen, så hun satte seg tilbake. Gode, fine pappa.

 

 

De sto foran sikkerhetskontrollen inne på Gardermoen. Pappa, mamma og Mikael hadde pass, billetter og papirer i hendene. Klare for å si hadet. Mikael hadde ikke sluppet hånden hans siden de gikk inn på flyplassen, og Even merket at han var nervøs og kanskje litt trist. Han satte seg ned på knærne foran ham, dro ham inntil seg i en klem og Mikael sank ned på fanget hans.

“Går det bra, Mikael?”

“Jada. Jeg er bare litt lei meg for at du og Isak ikke skal være med.”

“Å, vi skulle gjerne vært med, men du vet at jeg må jobbe masse nå de neste ukene, og Isak må også jobbbe. Men så, når du kommer hjem, da skal vi ha ferie sammen. Både du, jeg og Isak. Okey?”

Mikael smilte. “Hva skal vi da?”

“Det har vi ikke bestemt enda. Vi får se hvilket vær det blir. Kanskje det blir hytta? Eller Sverigetur? Eller Kristiansand? Danmark? Vi kan bestemme det når du kommer hjem. Okey?”

“Okey.” Mikael la armene rundt ham, hvisket med tykk hals. “Jeg kommer til å savne deg, pappa!”

“Og jeg kommer til å savne deg masse, Mikael!” Even klemte den lille kroppen inntil seg og kjente klumpen i både halsen og magen. Sende gutten sin til USA, hva var det egentlig han hadde tenkt på da han sa ja? Han hadde egentlig mest lyst til å bære med seg Mikael ut av flyplassen, putte ham inn i bilen og kjøre hjem igjen, men han kunne verken gjøre det eller vise det. “Du må love meg å hilse masse til tante. Okey. Og pass litt på farmor og farfar?”

Mikael smilte litt. “Okey.”

“Even, vi må nesten begynne å gå nå vi.” Pappas hånd lå tungt på skulderen hans.

“Jah.” Even reiste seg opp. Gav pappa en lang klem. “Pass godt på Mikael. Og ha en superfin tur!”

“Vi skal passe på. Slapp av, Even. Også må du og Isak kose dere masse. Så ses vi om tre uker.”

“Ja, jeg vet jo at dere passer på, det er jo bare det at.. ja..... du vet pappa.” Hadde ikke tenkt å tenke tanken ut, om hva han skulle gjøre hvis noe skjedde med Mikael på denne turen. Ristet det bort før det rakk å feste seg.

“Jeg vet, Even. Det går fint.” Pappa klemte han hardt, og i øyekroken så Even at Mikael strakk armene opp mot Isak, som akkurat hadde sluppet fra mammas jerngrep. Isak løftet Mikael opp og Mikael la både armene og beina sine rundt Isak og klemte han. Han så Mikael hviske noe i øret til Isak, og Isak smilte, nikket og hvisket noe tilbake.

Pappa slapp ham og han hadde mamma rundt halsen. “Ha det bra da, Even. Kos dere her hjemme.”

“Ha det, mamma. God tur. Pass på Mikael. Og hils.”

“Det skal vi. Og ta vare på Isak. Jeg tror dere er veldig gode for hverandre.”

“Det tror jeg og, mamma.” Even gløttet bort på Isak igjen som fortsatt tisket og hvisket med Mikael, som plutselig begynte å le før han ble satt ned på gulvet igjen.

“Er dere klare?” Pappa så på Mikael og mamma, og de nikket og gikk mot sikkerhetskontrollen.

Isak kom bort til ham da de tre reisende begynte på den snirklende labyrinten mot de uniformskledte vaktene langt der framme. Armen til Isak snek seg rundt livet hans, han lente seg inntil ham og kysset ham varsomt på kinnet. “Det går bra, Even. De kommer tilbake. Alle tre. Like hele.”

Even la armene rundt skuldrene til Isak og dro ham inntil seg, kysset ham i håret. “Jeg vet jo det. Det er bare litt tøft å la Mikael dra så langt, så lenge. Tenk om..." Isak la fingeren på munnen hans. Og Even nikket. La hodet ned på hodet hans og mumlet. "Heldigvis er du her.”

“Ja, det var det Mikael sa også.” Isak humret inn mot halsen hans. “ _Heldigvis skal du være der for å passe på pappa._ Også sa han at _nå kan dere kline så mye dere vil. Hele tiden_.”

Even lo, og klemte Isak enda hardere inntil seg i det han så Mikael snu seg og vinke. Han vinket tilbake, og Isak snudde seg og vinket han også.

“Skal vi ta en kaffe før vi kjører hjem?” Even så på ham.

“Jepp. Vi tar en kaffe. Før vi kjører hjem.” Isak la ordentlig vekt på det siste ordet, og det sendte deilige kriblinger gjennom hele kroppen til Even. Nå var det på ordentlig. Det var nå de var samboere. Offentlig.

 

 

De stoppet innom leiligheten til Isak på veien hjem. Isak ville ta noen bilder og legge ut annonse på Finn.no, om at leiligheten var til leie, så fort som mulig. Også ville han ta med seg det siste av personlige ting han hadde der.

Det var annerledes å komme inn i leiligheten nå. Ikke så fremmed liksom, siden sist gang de var her. Even smilte da han tenkte på det.

Isak stilte seg opp i stua med mobilen og knipset i vei. Even så på ham. “Isak? Jeg kan godt ta noen bilder med kameraet mitt hvis du vil det altså. De blir litt bedre enn mobilbilder når du legger de ut på Finn?”

Isak snudde seg. “Ja?”

“Ja, selvfølgelig. Har kameraet i bilen. Også kan du ligge i sofaen og i senga når jeg tar bildene, så får du garantert leid den ut med en gang, så fin som du er.”

Isak begynte å le. “Må skrive i annonseteksten at jeg ikke følger med da.”

“Selvfølgelig. Men du kan jo reklamere med at leiligheten skaffet deg samboer i løpet av en drøy måned da.”

“Ja, det var lurt. Reklamere med at leiligheten skaffer deg samboer kjapt?”

“Kjempeide.” Even legger armene rundt ham og kysser ham i halsgropen. “Egentlig synd at vi aldri fikk vært her.”

“Syns du? Jeg syns det er digg jeg. Liker huset ditt mye bedre.”

“Huset vårt, Isak.”

“Det er ditt hus da.” Isak ristet på hodet. “Jeg bare flytter inn med klær og noen esker med bøker og andre småting. Huset er ditt.”

“Enda, men det skal bli vårt.”

“Kanskje jeg må betale husleie?” Isak kysset ham forsiktig.

“Du kan betale i tjenester. Oppvask, rydding og sex.”

“Å?” Isak lo, kysset ham igjen. “Så det er det jeg er god for?”

“Ja, trodde du noe annet?” Even klemte ham inntil seg.

“Tenkte kanskje du tok meg for de enormt gode matlagingsskillsa mine jeg.”

Even lo. “Ja, de også. Bacon- og kjøttdeigsteking skillsa dine spesielt.”

“Åh, shut up.” Isak smilte og kysset ham en gang til før han trakk seg tilbake, strøk ham over kinnet. “Men nå må jeg plukke sammen det jeg skal ha med meg. Så kan du ta bilder i mens.”

“Mmm.” Even holdt ham litt fast før han slapp taket.

“Også kjører vi hjem, så jeg kan få begynne å betale for meg.” Isak blunket til ham og smilte da han trakk seg ut av armene hans, snudde ryggen til ham, vrikket litt på rumpa og gikk inn på badet.  

Even ble stående og se etter ham. Det kriblet i hele kroppen, helt fra tærne til issen. Ble varm i hele seg, det meste av varmen samlet seg mellom bena og han måtte prøve å tenke på noe annet hvis han skulle klare å gjøre det han skulle. Trakk pusten dypt, før han gikk ut i bilen og hentet kameraet. Måtte få tatt de bildene litt fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er samboerskapet offisielt. Det gikk vel greit?
> 
> Reverse Big Bang slår innover AO3 i dag og ettersom jeg har et bidrag å levere der, kan det hende det tar litt tid før nest siste kapittel kommer. Eller ikke, vi får se. Spennende å se om noen har tid til å lese noe annet enn BigBang-fics den kommende uka også!
> 
> Sier jatakk til kommentarer, hjerter og kudos på dette kapittelet også. Blir så glad for alle tilbakemeldinger jeg får! 
> 
> ❤❤


	59. Bursdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samler tråder fra 58 kapitler som et ekorn samler nøtter før vinteren... 
> 
> Isak har bursdag!

Isak våknet av at det pep i telefonen. Han snudde seg rundt, famlet litt på nattbordet før han fikk taket på den og løftet den over hodet. Det var en melding, fra Even.

❤ **EVEN ❤**

_Gratulerer med dagen! Mannen i mitt liv! ❤❤ Er så lei meg for at jeg ikke er hos deg akkurat nå. Men jeg har drømt om deg i hele natt! Gleder meg til vi ses i ettermiddag. Elsker deg. ❤_

Isak smilte mens han leste meldingen. Hjertet banket ekstra hardt.  Visste at Even hadde gjort alt for at han skulle slippe å være over i Oslo akkurat i natt, men det hadde ikke gått. Prosjektet var i aller siste fase, og de hadde jobbet lenge utover kvelden i går.

Siste meldingen  hadde tikket inn rundt elleve, da hadde han akkurat kommet til hotellet og skulle sove. Isak var egentlig litt glad for at ikke måtte kjøre hjem da. Selv om han uten tvil ville hatt han her akkurat nå.

 

Han tastet en melding tilbake.

_Tusen takk.❤!_

_J_ _eg vet du ville vært her, og jeg savner deg no innmari. Gleder meg til å se deg igjen i ettermiddag. Elsker deg.❤_

 

Det var siste dag på dette prosjektet for Even. Overleveringen skulle skje klokken 12, og etter det hadde Even faktisk sommerferie.

Heldiggrisen.

 

Isak skulle jobbe en uke til etter denne. Men det var greit. Siste ukene før ferien var en deilig tid på jobb. Litt færre barn, masse lek, vannkrig, vannlek, ansiktsmaling, uteaktiviteter, lettvinte løsninger på mange ting, lunsj under de store trærne på uteområdet, turer i nærområdet, lite styr med klær nå som været var fint. Definitivt drømmedager på jobben.

Han dro seg ut av sengen og inn i dusjen. Begynte på jobb klokka åtte, og hadde forholdsvis god tid. Deilig. Han sto og ventet på at kaffemaskinen skulle fylle kaffekoppen da det vibrerte i telefonen igjen.

 

❤ **EVEN ❤**

_Vi skal på date i kveld forresten. Kommer og henter deg når du er ferdig på jobb. Ta med deg pent tøy._

Isak kjente at han senket øyebrynene og rynket på nesen. Okey? Date var forsåvidt innafor, men rett etter jobb. Han var tross alt ferdig klokka tre, skulle de rett på date da?

_Date klokka tre?_

_Nei, jeg henter deg på jobb. Bare ta med deg pentøyet på jobb. Ikke vær så nysgjerrig. Du har bursdag, du skal overraskes._

Isak var ikke så glad i overraskelser, sånn egentlig. Men en overraskelse fra Even kunne det vel ikke være noe i veien med, så han kjente faktisk at han ble litt spent.

_Okey. Hvor pent?_

_Dress, eller bukse og jakke. Du trenger ikke slips om du ikke vil, men vil du så ta det gjerne med. Du er hot med slips._

_Da håper jeg du skal ha slips, for du er hottere._

_Ikke mulig dessverre. Men skal ha slips._

_Da blir det slips._

_Kan jeg få et hint?_

_Nope. Overraskelse er overraskelse._

_Okey. Gleder meg. Tror jeg._

_Det kan du trygt gjøre. Jeg gleder meg veldig._

_Ha en fin dag på jobb. Må stikke. Elsker deg._

_Du og. Og masse lykke til!_

_Elsker deg._

 

Det gikk et par minutter så kom det enda en melding.

_Forresten, det ligger en gave til deg fra Mikael på rommet hans. I klesskapet til venstre. Du må åpne den før du drar på jobb._

_Okey._

Han tenkte litt og sendte en melding til.

_Hvorfor må jeg åpne den før jeg drar på jobb?_

_Du må ikke da, men han kommer nok til å ringe i kveld, og da lurer han nok på om du har åpna den._

_Da skal jeg åpne den!_

 

Isak gikk opp på rommet og fant pakken.

Han skjønte hva det var med en gang han tok den ut av skapet. Det skranglet avslørende i den, og da han hadde pakket den opp måtte han smile. Selvfølgelig var det lego. Det var et kort tapet til esken.  Det var Mikael som hadde skrevet det selv, ujevne, store blokkbokstaver. “TIL ISAK     GRATULERER MED DAGEN     NÅ HAR DU DIN EGEN BRANNSTASJON     FRA MIKAEL”

Isak smilte for seg selv og husket tilbake til samtalen de hadde hatt i garderoben en av de første dagene på jobben, om at han ønsket seg lego, og at Mikael mente at voksne ikke kunne ønske seg det. Det var rørende nok med pakken, men mest rørende var det at Mikael tydeligvis også husket samtalen. Isak klarte å motstå fristelsen til å åpne pakken og begynne å bygge. Han så på klokka, og fant ut at han i stedet måtte komme seg avgårde.

På vei til jobb gikk han og funderte på hva slags planer Even kunne ha. De skulle sikkert ut å spise et sted. Men hvor? Hvis Even skulle komme og hente ham klokka tre, så måtte det jo være et stykke unna de skulle? Men de skulle jo tilbake igjen også. Han hadde jo liksom ikke ferie enda, selv om Even hadde det.

Han løftet blikket da han gikk inn porten til barnehagen og så med en gang flagget som hang ute. Og ikke bare det, men langs veggen ved foreldreparkeringen hang det et stort banner som det var malt på.

**HURRA for ISAK 25 ÅR**

Og under sto det med litt mindre bokstaver:  

**TUT TRE GANGER, ELLER KJØP EN ØL TIL HAM**

 

Faen, Magnus, tenkte Isak med en gang, for han var sikker på at det var Magnus. Han kunne vel ikke skrive det? Kunne vel liksom ikke ta imot øl fra foreldre vel? Nei, de tutet sikkert.

Akkurat i det han tenkte det, hørte han bilhorn fra parkeringa. Tre tut, og han så en pappa fra en av de andre avdelingene svinge ut av parkeringa. Han hilste og smilte til Isak, og Isak hilste tilbake.

Sikker på at han var rød som en tomat.

På avdelingen ble han møtt av et rungende  “Gratulerer med dagen!” fra ungene som var der.

Magnus sto midt iblant dem og gliste. “Gratulerer med dagen, Isak! Femogtjue og greier. Likte du banneret jeg hadde fiksa? Fikk lov av Frank å skrive det med ølla altså. Kult?”

“Joda, men jeg kan vel egentlig ikke ta imot øl fra foreldre eller?”

“Tror ikke det blir noe problem. De fleste som har vært her til nå har tuta som et uvær. Får sikkert klager fra naboene i morgen.” Magnus lo.

Et par av ungene kom bort til ham. “Isak? Isak? Vi har noe til deg.” Det var Oliver som pratet.

“Okey. Hva har dere til meg?” Isak satte seg ned på knærne på gulvet..

“Vi har laget krone til deg, også har vi tegnet en tegning til deg. Vil du se?”

“Gjerne.” Isak smilte.

Han fikk en stor grønn krone plassert på hodet. Den var pyntet med glitter og klistremerker, med navnet hans og 25 år skrevet med gullskrift.

 

Oliver dro fram et A3-ark og viste ham. Det var en tegning av tre mennesker, to store og en litt mindre. Alle tre smilte og holdt hender, og de sto foran et ganske stort hus. Det var tegnet masse blomster utenfor huset, i karakteristisk barnestil der blomstene gikk opp til andre etasje på huset, og det var selvfølgelig tegnet en sol i det ene hjørnet av arket.

Over hustaket, på den blå himmelen, sto det med store, ujevne bokstaver, tydelig skrevet av ungene uten voksenhjelp:

**GRATLURERE ME  DAGN  ISAK  DU R KUL**

“Så fin den er! Hvem har dere tegnet?”

“Det er deg, Mikael og Even vel.” Oscar sto ved siden av Oliver som tilføyde hviskende. “Vi vet at du og Even er kjærester altså.”

“Jasså, vet dere det?.” Isak mumlet litt, men klarte å smile litt forsiktig.

“Ja.” Oliver så i gulvet. “Mikael sa det den dagen han sluttet i barnehagen, før han reiste på ferie.”

“Javel, han gjorde det ja.” Isak ristet på hodet.

“Han sa det var hemmelig da.” mumlet Oscar. “Men håper det ikke gjør noe.”

Isak så for seg Mikael som fortalte det, hemmelighetsfull med lurt blikk, litt usikker på om det var greit at han sa det, men samtidig så glad at han bare måtte fortelle det til kompisene.

Isak kjente at han savnet Mikael litt. Nei mye. Visste Even gjorde det også. De gledet seg begge to til lørdag, da kom han hjem igjen.

“Det går greit altså.” Isak så på de to guttene, og de pustet lettet ut. “Men jeg er jo imponert over at dere har klart å ikke si det til meg før nå. Dere er skikkelig gode på holde på hemmeligheter.”

Både Oliver og Oscar lyste opp. “Vi er det, ikke sant?”

“Jepp. Og denne tegningen var kjempefin. Skal ta den med meg hjem og ha den på veggen.”

“Hjem til Even og Mikael, mener du?” Oliver så spørrende på ham.

“Ja, men jeg mener hjem,  Oliver. Det er det samme, for jeg bor sammen med Even og Mikael nå.”

“Kult.” De to guttene nikket før de sprang avgårde for å leke.

 

Magnus hadde stått og sett på dem og så på Isak idet han reiste seg. “Jasså? Du har flytta inn?”

Isak kjente at han ble litt varm, så på Magnus, overrasket egentlig over at han ikke hadde snust det opp tidligere “Ja. Jeg flytta inn når Mikael slutta her, eller egentlig før, men offisielt når han slutta i barnehagen.”

“Jøss. Det må jeg si. Gratulerer da!”

“Takk.” Isak prøvde å ikke smile for bredt, men visste ikke om han klarte det.

Magnus så på ham, nølte litt før han pratet igjen. “Meeeen….. men hva gjør du med leiligheten din da? Selger du?”

“Nei. Tenkte jeg skulle leie den ut noen år først. Kommer sikkert til å selge den etterhvert, men gidder ikke å stresse med det nå.”

“Åh.” Magnus så på ham. “Jeg trenger en leilighet faktisk. Har blitt sagt opp der jeg bor, de som eier skal ha kjeller’n i huset selv. Er du interessert i å leie bort til meg?”

“Ja, om du betaler til tiden og oppfører deg pent så.” Isak dultet ham i skulderen.

“Seff. Hvor mye skal du ha?” Magnus ble ivrig.

“Det har jeg ikke tenkt noe på enda. Men jeg må jo ha så jeg kan dekke inn lånet og sitte igjen med litt. Ti lapper kanskje?” Isak trakk pusten. Måtte ikke gjøre noe overilt nå. “Vi må skrive kontrakt da, men sånn cirka ti lapper, så tar vi formalitetene senere en dag?

“Deal. Uten tvil.” Magnus gav ham to tomler opp.

“Ja?”

“Jaass. Er det noen møbler der?”

“Jøss da. Det meste. Kjøkkenbord, stoler, sofa, salongbord, klesskap, dobbeltseng…”

Magnus avbrøt ham. “Jeg tar med meg min egen seng, vil ikke ligge i den du og Even har banga i.” Han hadde heldigvis vett nok til å hviske den siste halvdelen av setningen.

“Even har faktisk vært i den leiligheten bare tre ganger, Magnus.. En gang bare så vidt inne i gangen, og de to andre gangene når vi pakket for at jeg skulle flytte til ham.”

“Men dere banga da? De to gangene?” Magnus så på ham, hvisket fortsatt.

Isak bare så på ham, ristet på hodet men kjente varmen stige opp i ansiktet. Hadde ikke tenkt å svare verken det ene eller andre, men Magnus tolket selvfølgelig som han ville og begynte å le. “Visste det. Tar med meg min egen seng jeg, Isak.”

Isak kunne ikke annet enn le med ham. “Gjør hva du vil, Magnus. Leiligheten er uansett din, om du vil ha den. Med eller uten seng. Ledig allerede.”

“Yess!” Magnus dro fram hånden og Isak tok den. Og vipps, der var den bekymringen ute av verden.

 

\---

 

Da han kom inn på pauserommet etter lunsj, ble han litt satt ut. Det sto kake og en konvolutt med navnet hans på og ventet på ham.

“Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!” Det var Trude og Elina som satt der.

Trude var en av dem fra de andre avdelingene som hadde hatt det sureste ansiktet da han hadde fortalt at Even og han var sammen. Isak vurderte å komme opp med en dårlig unnskyldning for å kunne gå på arbeidsrommet og ha pause der i stedet, men ettersom det sto kake på på bordet fordi han hadde bursdag, kunne han nesten ikke det.

“Tusen takk.” Han trodde han klarte å holde tonen grei.

“Du får åpne konvolutten da, det er Frank som står for gavene. Han pleier å være god på det.”

“Okey.” Isak satte seg ned, forsynte seg med et kakestykke og tok opp konvolutten, Åpnet den, og dro ut et gavekort fra sportsbutikken. Isak smilte for seg selv, det var hyggelig, og absolutt noe han hadde bruk for. Trengte alltid noe treningstøy eller noe fotballtøy, nå som han hadde begynt å spille igjen.

“Så, Isak?” Det var Trude som tok ordet. “Er det godt at Mikael har tatt ferie?”

Isak bråsnudde hodet og så på henne. Skjønte ikke helt spørsmålet egentlig, så han klemte ut et veldig lite intelligent “Hæ?”

“Ja, jeg mener, det må jo være godt å kunne slappe av og være seg selv på jobb, i stedet for å gå rundt å passe på at du ikke får gjort noe galt i forhold til sønnen til kjæresten liksom?” Hun smilte forsiktig til ham.

Det boblet umiddelbart i magen til Isak. Han kjente irritasjonen blåse seg opp umiddelbart, direkte tenning, overhodet ingen lunte. Det kokte innvendig, men han prøvde å holde stemmen rolig da han spurte. “Hva mener du med det?”

Han var nok ikke så rolig som han trodde, for hun ble litt spak. “Nei, ikke noe egentlig. Bare at det kanskje var litt slitsomt da, å ha sønnen til kjæresten på egen avdeling og gruppe. Å være sammen både privat og på jobb liksom?” Hun prøvde å le, men Isak bet ikke på.

Dette gadd han faktisk ikke. Han blåste ut. “Har du noe å utsette på hvordan jeg har vært på jobb siden jeg begynte? Eller siden jeg ble sammen med Even?”

“Eh, nei.” hun så bort på Elina som for å få støtte derfra, men Elina kikket veldig opptatt ned i telefonen sin. Gav ikke Trude et blikk en gang.

“Så hvorfor i all verden stiller du sånne spørsmål da?”

“Eh…”

“For å si det sånn.” Isak tok gavekortet og tallerkenen med kake og reiste seg.

“Jeg er veldig glad på Mikaels vegne for at han får lov til å være med besteforeldrene sine til USA i tre uker. Men jeg hadde ikke hatt noe imot å ha han i barnehagen helt til sommerferien. Og ikke fordi han er sønnen til Even, men fordi han er en fin gutt, har mange kamerater, er en god leker, oppfører seg ordentlig stort sett hele tiden, noen ganger ikke, selvfølgelig, men det er sånn som seksåringer skal. Og....”

Isak trakk pusten, han klemte rundt tallerken og konvolutt så hardt nå at knokene var helt hvite. Pulsen dundret i halsen og i ørene. Han bet tennene sammen og nesten freste det siste.

“...om du har noe å utsette på min jobb som pedagog, setter jeg pris på om du tar det opp på en litt annen måte.”

Isak snudde på hælen, gikk ut av personalrommet og lukket døra.

Utenfor pustet han dypt, før han gikk bortover gangen.

Kjerring.

Isak kjente at det dirret i hele han.

 

Han satte seg ned på personalrommet og skrudde på pc’n. Måtte bare distrahere seg selv litt. Hadde egentlig lyst til å ringe Even, men visste at han mest sannsynlig satt i bilen på vei hjem nå, og ville ikke mase på ham mens han kjørte. Så PC gikk greit. Han åpnet nettavisene og skummet igjennom nyhetene. Pulsen sank litt, men ikke til hvilepuls.

Ikke enda.

Det var det et stykke til han kom dit, tenkte han mens han tok en bit av kaken. Den var veldig god, og han irriterte seg litt over at han hadde latt kaffekoppen stå igjen, men gikk ikke tilbake og hentet den.

Ikke under noen omstendighet.

 

 

“Eh, Isak?”

Isak snudde på hodet. Det var Elina som sto i døra.

“Du glemte kaffekoppen din.” Hun tok et steg inn i rommet og rakte ham koppen.

“Takk.” Isak nikket, og snudde seg mot skjermen igjen. Han så i sidesynet at Elina fortsatt sto der.

“Du Isak?”

Han snudde seg igjen. “Ja?”

“Du må ikke bry deg om det Trude sa. Hun er nok bare sjalu.”

“Sjalu?” Isak så på Elina, skjønte ikke hva hun pratet om. Elina tok to skritt tilbake og lukket døra og kom helt bort til ham. Satte seg på pulten ved siden av hans og så på ham.

“Ja. Sjalu. Jeg burde kanskje ikke si det, men faen heller.”

“Hæ?”

Elina så ned, “Ja, før du begynte her, så crusha hun på Even. Veldig. Og trodde at hun hadde ham på gli. Hun hadde jo ikke det. Even er bare hyggelig og vennlig mot alle, men hun hadde liksom forestillinger om at hun hadde ham på gli da.”

“Okey.” Det begynte å demre for Isak.

“Og du kan jo tenke deg når han hun crusha på ble sammen med han nye, altså deg. Og du i tillegg "overhøvlet" henne på personalmøtet, at det ble litt.... ja tøft da, eller  flaut, eller sårt eller vanskelig eller ett eller annet.”

“Joda.” Isak nikket sakte. “Ser jo den. Men, men det har jo ingenting med hvordan hun har pratet om de andre og tisket og hvisket om hvordan den og den ungen får “spesialbehandling” av voksne?”

“Nei.” Elina så ned igjen. “Og det angrer hun på at hun har gjort. Jeg også. Du hadde helt rett på personalmøtet, og vi har tatt det til oss begge to. Alle sammen egentlig. Jeg var skikkelig flau der jeg satt, og skulle ønske at jeg hadde sagt det til deg tidligere, men har da ikke fått gjort det.”

“Trude også?” Isak tvilte vel litt på det.

“Trude også. Men så er det vel det at hun fortsatt er litt betatt av Even. Også blir ting litt feil, sånn som i sta. Jeg tror kanskje hun egentlig mente det som en spøk. En veldig dum spøk, og når du tente på alle pluggene, så ble det bare helt feil.”

“Syns du det var rart? At jeg ikke skjønte at det var en spøk? Om det var det da?”

“Eh, nei. Syns ikke det.” Elina så på ham.

Isak måtte smile. Snakk om at det ble feil. “Okey.” Isak nikket til Elina. “Hun burde finne seg noen andre å crushe på altså, for Even er min.” Isak smilte til Elina nå.  “Vi har faktisk flyttet sammen.”

“Har dere? Gratulerer. Kult.”

“Takk. Du kan jo si det til Trude da, så kanskje hun kommer over det.” Isak kunne ikke annet enn le litt. Det var jo helt absurd.

Eline lo. “Skal gjøre det.”

 

Eline snudde seg rundt og skulle til å gå. Isak så etter henne. “Eline?”

Hun snudde seg. “Ja?”

“Takk for at du fortalte det.”

Hun smilte, dro opp skuldrene. “Bare hyggelig, Isak. Du er veldig godt likt her. Også av meg. Fint at du blir!”

Isak måtte smile. “Takk.”

Også gikk hun, og Isak satt igjen alene på arbeidsrommet, halvspist kake, nesten kald kaffe og nyheter på PC’n, men han kjente at nå var han faktisk enda mer glad for å jobbe akkurat her.

 

\---

 

“Isak! Du er henta!” Olivers stemme skar igjennom uteområdet og Isak snudde seg mot ham, og så at han kom løpende over gresset.

“Er jeg henta?” Isak gikk mot ham, tok ham i hånden som Oliver strakte ut.

“Ja, kom. Even er her. Bilen hans står på parkeringen. Se selv.” Oliver dro i ham.

Isak så kjapt på klokka og så at den allerede var tre. Han fulgte Oliver bort til gjerdet, og ganske riktig. Bilen til Even sto parkert utenfor. Isak gikk bort til Kristine, sa hadet til henne og sa hadet til ungene han møtte på veien inn.

 

I personalgarderoben sto Even og ventet på ham.

“Hei, der er du jo! Gratulere med dagen!” Even tok tak i ham, dro ham inntil seg og kysset ham.

“Hei.” Isak mumlet inn i kysset. “Takk. Hva skal vi?”

“Nysgjerrig?” Even humret litt, kysset ham en gang til.

“Gjett da. Skal jeg skifte nå?” Isak så på Even, som sto der i shorts og t-skjorte. “Eller kanskje ikke?”

“Nope, trenger ikke skifte nå. Det tar vi etterpå.”

Isak så på ham, prøvde å tenke på hva det var de skulle, men klarte ikke å komme på noe. “Gikk det bra med overleveringen i dag?” Isak pakket sekken sin, tok den på ryggen og grep dressposen.

“Ja. Det gikk veldig bra, de var veldig fornøyde!” Even pustet ut. “Det er så deilig å være ferdig. Tenk, nå har jeg faktisk ferie. I dag er det onsdag, du har bursdag, jeg har ferie og på lørdag kommer Mikael hjem. Kan det bli bedre?”

“Ja, om jeg hadde hatt ferie også!” Isak lot som han var furten og fikk et kyss som oppmuntring.

“Men du har fri i morgen da.” Even smilte til ham.

“Nei.” Isak måtte tenke, han hadde jo ikke det.

“Joda. DU har fri. Jeg har snakket med Frank. Du har fri, og nå skal vi ut på tur.” Even gliste før han  snudde på hælene og gikk ut døra. Isak fulgte litt fortumlet etter, han hadde fri? Even hadde ordna så han hadde fri?

Digg.

 

\---

 

Etter at de hadde kjørt et stykke, begynte Isak å skjønne hvor det bar. “Skal vi til Oslo?”

Even så på ham og smilte. “Mmm.”

“Okey. Og der skal vi?”

“Det får du se.” Even så på ham og smilte, men ristet på hodet og Isak skjønte at han ikke kom noen vei.

 

Han sukket.

Nysgjerrighet var noe dritt, og det samme var det å ikke vite hva han skulle. Men han stolte på Even. Det kom sikkert til å bli helt fantastisk fint. Han lente seg tilbake i setet og tenkte tilbake på de nesten tre ukene som hadde gått siden de kjørte mot Oslo sist, da de hadde kjørt  til Gardermoen med Mikael, Anders og Liv.

Nesten tre uker med bare Even og han. Even hadde jobbet mye, det hadde Isak vært klar over at han skulle før Mikael reiste også, men de hadde likevel fått mye tid sammen. Spesielt i helgene. Lange helgemorgener i senga, lange frokoster, deilige middager som de hadde laget sammen. Og mye klining. Isak smilte når han tenkte på ordene til Mikael på flyplassen.

Han hadde vært hos Ragnhild tre ganger i løpet av de tre ukene også, og han var veldig fornøyd. De hadde fått pratet mye, og Isak hadde fått luftet mange tanker. Øvd på strategier, funnet ut av signaler han måtte være oppmerksom på og rensket opp i en del grums. Han følte seg mye mer rustet til å takle eventuelle triggende situasjoner nå enn tidligere. Ikke det at han var ferdig med timene hos Ragnhild, langt ifra. Så mye skjønte han også. Men han var på vei. Og han var helt enig med Even. Ragnhild var utrolig dyktig. Han angret ikke et sekund på at han hadde sagt ja til å gå til henne.

Også hadde han faktisk laget middag til Even. To ganger. Han var ganske stolt av det, og ansiktsuttrykket til Even første gangen han kom hjem til ferdig middag, hadde vært  ubetalelig.

 

\---

 

 _Bordet var ferdig dekket og pasta og kjøttsaus var klar d_ _a Even kom inn på kjøkkenet. Han bråstoppet, sto og gapte en stund, før han klarte å snakke;_ _“Har du laget middag?”_

_Isak nikket fornøyd. “Selvfølgelig. Du valgte meg jo for matlagingsskillsa mine gjorde du ikke?”_

_Even begynte å le, kom bort til ham og gav ham et kyss. “Selvfølgelig.”  Han kikket seg rundt. “Brukte du Toro?”_

_“What? Hva tar du meg for?” Isak lo og ristet på hodet. “Tenk ikke. Jeg fulgte med når du laget det, og jeg syns det smaker veldig godt!_

_“Det lukter veldig godt. Gleder meg til å smake.”_

_“Værsågod, det er bare å sette seg. Dig in.” Isak satte kjelen med tomatsausen og bollen med pasta på bordet. En liten skål med revet parmesan sto der allerede, sammen med en øl til hver._

_Even forsynte seg og smakte forsiktig på maten._

_“Du trenger ikke være redd altså, det er godt!” Isak tok en stor munnfull._

_Even lo kort, tok en munnfull og smakte. Øynene hans videt seg ut og et smil bredte seg. “Dette var kjempegodt, Isak. Den naila du!”_

_“Takk.” Isak kjente at ordene spredte seg i kroppen som bobler i nyåpnet Farris. Han tok en munnfull til  og nikket. “Forresten, Even. Jeg har kjøpt noe. Til å ha på kjøkkenet.”_

_Han reiste seg, smilte idet han åpnet oppvaskmaskinen og tok ut nyervervelsen._

_“Hack-it, Even. Mye bedre når man skal dele kjøttdeig i stekepanna enn den stekespaden.” Han puttet den inn i oppvaskmaskinen igjen og snudde seg._

_Even så forbauset på ham før han begynte å le. “Wow. Så ikke den komme. Har læregutten blitt kjøkkensjef?”_

_Isak bøyde seg over bordet og gav ham et kjapt kyss før han satte seg ved ned igjen. “Slett ikke. Jeg egner meg fortsatt best som læregutt og ryddesjef. Men litt gøy å lære nye ting da. Og gøy å kunne lage mat til deg når du kommer sent hjem. Den hakkeren så jeg på Kiwi. Kristine fra jobben så at jeg så på den og hun fortalte hva den var til. Hun anbefalte den, og den var kjekk altså.”_

_Even så lenge på ham før han nikket og kremtet. “Når jeg ikke tror det går an å bli mer forelska, også gjør du sånne ting?”  Isak kjente at han rødmet litt._

_Even reiste seg og kom rundt bordet, dro ham opp fra stolen, slo armene rundt ham og kysset ham._

_Pastaen og kjøttsausen var sånn passe god kald, når de spiste den senere._

 

\---

 

Even manøvrerte stødig inn i Oslo. Isak, som var lommekjent i Oslo, prøvde å gjette seg til hvor de skulle, men måtte melde  pass.

“Hvor skal vi egentlig?”

Even humret. “Du får vente og se, vi er der om et øyeblikk..” Even sakket farten, så seg for og svingte til venstre og deretter inn i et garasjeanlegg og parkerte. “Sånn. Nå får vi bruke beina litt.”

Han gikk ut av bilen og Isak så etter ham før han gikk ut av bilen selv. Tok dressposen ut av baksetet og gikk bak bilen, der Even sto med bagasjeromsluka åpen. Han løftet ut en bag og sin egen dresspose, smalt igjen luka og smilte. “Kom!”

“Har du med bag? Til oss?”

Even svarte ikke, gikk bare foran, ut av garasjen og ut på gata. De gikk noen hundre meter før Even stoppet, satte ned bagen, la armen rundt Isak og nikket mot bygningen han hadde stoppet ved.

“Vi skal hit.”

 

Isak så opp.

Hotel Bristol.

“Hæ?”

“Jeg har bestilt rom til oss. Vi skal ut og spise i kveld. Du og jeg. Også skal vi sove her til i morgen. Derfor har jeg med bag med klær til oss. Kunne ikke be deg pakke selv, for da hadde du jo skjønt det. Vi kjører vi hjem igjen i morgen.”

“Okey.” Isak kjente en barnslig glede fordi han skulle sove på hotell krype gjennom kroppen. Digg med hotell. Eller, han regnet med det var digg.

“Har aldri sovet på hotell før jeg.”

“Hæ?” Even så på ham. “Kødder du nå?”

“Nei.” Isak så på ham.

“Da er det på tide.” Even klemte skulderen hans. “Kom, vi går inn.”

 

De gikk opp den røde løperen som dekket trappen, og kom inn i lobbyen.

Isak kikket seg rundt da de kom inn. Det var nesten som å komme inn i en engelsk dramaserie fra begynnelsen av 1900-tallet. Det var mørke vegger, skinnsofaer, peis, mørkt treverk, søyler og utskjæringer, dype stoler med armlener og lampetter på veggene.

Even gikk bort til resepsjonen og sjekket inn for dem. Smilte til damen bak skranken når hun ønsket dem et hyggelig opphold.

Rommet var veldig pent, også i en type tidlig 1900-tallsstil. En gigantisk dobbeltseng i midten av rommet. Hodegavl med gullfarget fløyelstrekk, kritthvitt sengetøy, gullfarget kappelaken, gullfarget sengeteppe, selv gardinene var gullfargede.

Det var en sofa, salongbord og to stoler der også og selvfølgelig teppe på gulvene. Isak skjønte ikke det, hvorfor i all verden folk hadde vegg-til-vegg tepper i hjemmene sine, og i hvert fall ikke på et hotell. Han la dressposen sin på sengen og ble stående og kikke.

Even kom bak ham og la armene sine rundt magen hans, kinnet strøk mot hans.

“Gratulerer med dagen. Liker du det?” Leppene hans var helt inntil øret.

Isak nikket, snudde seg rundt og la armene rundt ham. “Veldig godt. Tusen takk.

“Alt for deg.” Han fikk et kyss. Og et til. Even så på klokka over skulderen hans og mumlet. “Vi har en og en halv time på oss, så skal vi møte noen i baren.”

“Hvem da?” Enda flere overraskelser. Isak visste ikke om han likte eller ikke likte det. Men den første her, var bra da, så da var vel den nesten det og. Håpet han.

“Det får du vite om en og en halv time.” Even kysset ham under øret. “Men jeg har hørt at de har ekstremt fine bad her, med stor dusj. Og vi trenger å dusje før i kveld.” Han kysset videre nedover halsen hans og Isak kunne ikke la vær å fnise.

“Sier du det. Verdt å sjekke ut, tenker jeg.” Han mumlet mens armene klemt tettere rundt Evens skuldre.

 

\---

 

De kom seg ned i hotellbaren like før klokka var seks. Isak var litt nervøs. Hvem var det de skulle møte? Han visste hvem han håpet på, men skjønte ikke helt hvordan Even kunne klart å fikse det, så han var forberedt på alt.

Men i det han gikk mot barområdet, så han det. De svarte krøllene kunne ikke gjemme seg noe sted, og resten av skikkelsen var lett gjenkjennelig også.

“Jonas?” Isak ropte nesten og satte opp tempoet mot bardisken.

Jonas snudde seg og gliste.

“Hey, man! Gratulerer så mye med dagen!” Jonas fanget ham i en klem og Isak klemte han tilbake. “Faen ass, godt å se deg igjen.”

“Deg og.” Isak trakk seg litt tilbake og snudde seg mot Even som sto smilende bak ham. “Jonas, dette er Even.”

“Halla Even. Hyggelig å møte deg.” Jonas strakk ut hånden og hilste.

“Halla, ja, hyggelig å treffe deg. Så bra du fikk det til.”

“Måtte jo det, for å se at Isak faktisk lever.” Jonas dultet ham i siden og Isak himlet med øynene.

“Det er jo ikke så lenge siden jeg flyttet da. Litt over to måneder liksom.”

“Joa, men det har jo skjedd litt siden da?”

“Det kan du si. Men hvordan visste du at jeg skulle hit?” Isak så fra Jonas til Even tilbake på Jonas igjen.

“Even sendte meg melding på messenger. Sa at dere skulle hit, at du ikke visste noe, og om Eva og jeg kunne komme og hilse på. Eva kunne ikke da, måtte jobbe.”

“På messenger?” Isak så på Even.

“Jeg, eh… lette blant facebook-vennene dine og fant Jonas. Sendte en melding. Og han svarte, heldigvis.”

Isak ristet på hodet og smilte. Even ass. Så lød en høy stemme fra inngangen, den hørtes antageligvis på hele Hotel Bristol.

“Baby Gay! Endelig! Som jeg har savna deg.”

 

Eskild.

 

Isak snudde seg, og Eskild kom i lange kliv mot dem. Slengte seg rundt halsen hans og klemte ham, hardt. “Guuuud, jeg har savna deg! Hvordan er det med deg? Og hvor er kjæresten?”

Isak klarte å slite seg løs fra Eskilds jerngrep og så mot Even.

“Esklid, dette er Even, Even…”

Mer fikk ikke Isak sagt før Eskild omfavnet en litt overrasket Even. “Herregud, Isak. For en mann.” Eskild klasket Even på brystkassen, og Even rødmet lett. “Hvordan har du klart å få han på kroken. Det må jeg si.”

Isak kjente han rødmet på grunn av Eskild, og han så at Evens kinn beholdt det lett rosa skjæret.

“Vi fikk vel hverandre på kroken vel.” Even dro ham inntil seg og kysset ham lett på kinnet og Isak nikket.

“Dere ass. Så søte da. Men skal vi ta et glass eller? Jeg skal på date klokka åtte, men jeg MÅTTE jo bare innom her og hilse på baby Gay før jeg skal møte Den.Hotte.Fyren.”

Eskild veivet med armene. “Han er så kjekk, Isak. Ja. Ikke så kjekk som Even her da.” Eskild plukket på t-skjorten til Even. “Men det er ikke langt unna. Og han har den deilige…”

“Eskild!” Isak hevet stemmen. “Det holder. Nok!”

“Okey, okey.” Eskild slang hendene i været. “Champagne?”

“Øl!” Jonas og Isak sa det i kor.

“Øl?” Eskild ristet på hodet. “Ungdom ass.”

 

De rakk ikke mer enn en øl før Eskild skulle på date, og Jonas skulle møte Eva etter at hun var ferdig på jobb. De utvekslet klemmer, og Jonas og Isak ble enige om at de måtte ses i sommerferien. Jonas og Eskild gikk, og Even og han gikk opp på rommet for å gjøre seg klar for date.

Da Isak kom ut av badet i bare bokser og sokker, hadde Even allerede rukket å skifte.

Isak ble stående og stirre. Fy faen så fin han var. Svart bukse, svart jakke, lyseblå skjorte og slips. Even løftet blikket sitt og så på ham. Smilte. Den blå skjorta hans gjorde at øynene var enda blåere, og Isak måtte snappe kjapt etter litt luft.

“Er det noe galt?” Even så nedover klærne sine, som om han så etter flekker.

“Eh, nei. Du er bare jævla fin, Even.”

“Og det sier du?” Even kom mot ham, la armene rundt ham og klemte han.

“Ja, sier jeg.” Isak kysset ham. “Den fineste jeg veit om. Du kan ikke stå sånn og forvente at jeg klarer å få på meg klær og gå ut med deg nå. Alt jeg har lyst til nå er å rive klærne av deg!”

Even begynte å le. “Det ville vært veldig synd, for vi kommer nok ikke inn på den restauranten vi skal i bare bokser og sokker.”

“Dårlig restaurant.” Isak fnyste, kysset ham en gang til før han trakk seg bort. “Men får vel kle på meg jeg og da.”

“Gjør det.” Even kysset ham kjapt enda gang før han gikk inn på badet.

 

Isak pustet ut, og fant fram dressposen sin. Tok på seg bukse, grågrønn skjorte, slips og jakke. Han sto og knyttet skoene sine da han hørte døren til badet ble åpnet. Han reiste seg opp og snudde seg mot Even.

Even stirret på ham. Isak så at han svelget, og klarte ikke la vær å smile.

“Du har helt rett, Isak. Vi burde ikke gå for å spise. Drit i restauranten.”

“Å?” Isak måtte le av uttrykket hans.

“Kommer ikke til å få spist en eneste matbit hvis du skal sitte foran meg og være så jævlig deilig som du er nå.” Even kom bort til ham og kysset ham, snek hånden opp i nakken og dro ham inntil seg. Han trakk seg langsomt bort igjen. “Men vi har bord halv ni. Vi må stikke.”

 

 

Etter en liten gåtur, svingte de inn Fredensborgveien, og Even stoppet utenfor en stor tredør.

“KLOSTERET” sto det med store bokstaver over døra.

“Klosteret?” Isak måtte le litt.

“Ja, restauranten heter det. Men det er en veldig fin restaurant altså. Tror jeg i allefall. Mikael anbefalte den, den skal visst være skikkelig romantisk.”

Isak måtte himle litt med øynene, samtidig som han likte det også. At Even gjorde alt dette for ham i dag. Det var uvant, at noen brydde seg så mye om ham som det Even gjorde, men han ble litt mer vant til det for hver dag. Han ville ikke være foruten, aldri i livet.

 

Even åpnet døra og de gikk inn. Ventet på at de skulle bli vist til bordet. En kelner kom etter en liten stund bort til dem og ønsket dem velkommen.

“Hei, bord for to. Even Bech Næsheim.”

“Denne veien.” Mannen gikk foran dem og viste vei.

Isak så seg rundt i restauranten. Han kunne skjønne hvorfor Mikael hadde anbefalt denne restauranten. Den virket flott. Rolig stemning, god atmosfære, intim og koselig. Mye levende lys, det kunne nesten ikke merkes noe elektrisk belysning i rommet, om det var noe.

Det var vinflasker på utstilling nesten hvor enn han så, i vinreoler, på benker og i nisjer i veggen. Murveggene, bjelkene i taket og de tilsynelatende enkle stolene og bordene i tillegg til alle stearinlysene gav hele lokalet et rustikk preg. Isak likte det.

“Fint her.” Isak hvisket til Even.

“Ikke sant?”

“Værsågod.” Kelneren viste dem til bordet.

 

De fikk et lite bord helt inntil murveggen på den ene siden av restauranten. Det var like ved en nisje full av vin. Øynene til Even fløy over vinflaskene og han smilte.

“Jeg har bestilt treretters meny til oss jeg.” Even så på ham. “Jeg håper du liker maten.”

“Det gjør jeg helt sikkert, Even. Dette tror jeg er den fineste restauranten jeg har vært på!”

“Og hit kommer det ikke fulle folk i femtiårene ramlende inn og ødelegger kvelden for deg, det kan jeg nesten love deg.”

Isak så på ham. Så at han var alvorlig og mente det med hele seg.

“Det tror ikke jeg heller. Dessuten, du er jo her. Og da vet jeg at det går bra uansett.” Isak strakk hånden fram og tok Evens i sin. “Jeg tror dette er den beste bursdagen jeg har hatt.”

“Og den er ikke over enda.” Even smilte lurt til ham, og Isak lurte litt på hva det betød.

 

Maten og vinen smakte fortreffelig og de pratet, flørtet og koste seg. Isak nøt alt. Tok det inn, stemningen, de litt uvante smakene fra både forrett, hovedrett og dessert, vinene som passet perfekt til det de fikk servert og Even. Mest Even.

De snakket om sommer og ferieplaner. Ble enige og å ta en tur på hytta med en gang Isak begynte sin ferie, så fikk de se hva de fant på etter det. Kanskje de bare skulle bli på hytta hele ferien, eller kanskje de skulle gjøre noe annet. De fikk se. Even foreslo at de kunne invitere Jonas og Eva på hytta et par dager og Mikael med familie et par dager. Isak nikket. En god plan. En god start på ferien.

Mikael var også et tema over bordet, og Isak fikk bekreftet det han hadde hatt mistanke om en stund, at nå, nå begynte savnet etter Mikael å være hardt for Even, tårene i øynene hans vellet plutselig opp da Isak spurte når de måtte være på Gardermoen på lørdag. Akkurat i det Even mumlet “Rundt elleve eller noe”, ringte telefonen og de blanke øynene hans gikk over til å smile da han kikket på den.

Han sveipet over skjermen.

“Hei, det er Even.”

“Hei mamma.”

“Alt bra her.”

“Jada, han er her, et lite øyeblikk.”

 

Even gav ham telefonen. “Det er til deg.”

“Hei, det er Isak?”

_“Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!”_

Det var Liv.

“Tusen takk! Hvordan er USA?”

_“Fortsatt veldig bra. Feirer dere?”_

“Ja, vi er ute og spiser i Oslo. Veldig hyggelig.”

_“Så bra. Men du, jeg kan ikke snakke så lenge, har en her som veldig gjerne vil snakke med deg. Vi snakkes, Isak!”_

 

Isak hørte mumling og overlevering av telefon.

 _“Hei Isak! Gratulerer med dagen! Fikk du pakken?”_ Stemmen til Mikael var spent. Isak kunne nesten se han for seg, trippende rundt hvor enn han var.

“Tusen takk, Mikael. Jeg fikk den. Super gave altså. Jeg har ikke rukket å bygge den enda, for pappa og jeg er i Oslo.”

_“Å. Men du Isak?”_

“Ja?”

 _“Kan du vente med å bygge til jeg kommer hjem? Jeg har lyst til å være med._ ”

“Det kan jeg vet du, Mikael. Ikke lenge til nå.”

 _“Nei. Isak, jeg gleder meg til jeg kommer hjem jeg. Jeg…”_ Isak hørte noen snufs i den andre enden _“...jeg har lyst til å komme hjem nå.”_

“Det skjønner jeg god. Men det er jo ikke lenge til da. To dager og en dag på fly så er du her vet du.”

 _“Ja.”_ Isak hørte at han svelget. _“Isak? Er pappa der?”_

“Ja.”

 _“Kan jeg snakke med ham?”_ Isak hørte lengselen og savnet i stemmen til Mikael.

“Det kan du. Ha det, Mikael, her får du pappa.”

_“Ha det, Isak.”_

 

Even tok telefonen, og reiste seg. Hvisket til Isak. “Jeg går ut og prater.” Isak nikket. Skjønte det.

Even var ikke borte lenge, allikevel var han blank i øynene da han satte seg.

“Vi betaler og går nå!” Isak tok hånden hans over bordet og så på ham, og Even nikket, sa ingenting.

Isak vinket på kelneren. Regningen kom raskt på bordet, Even betalte og de gikk, etter å ha takket kelneren for både nydelig mat og god service.

 

“Var han lei seg?” Isak grep hånden til Even da de kom på utsiden og gikk bortover gata. Klemte rundt den, kjente at Even var klam i håndflaten.

“Han gråt, Isak. Han gråt så sårt, ville hjem til oss. Ville kose, ville være hos oss. Deg også. Han sa det.” Even snakket med grøtete stemme, og Isak fikk vondt av ham. Skikkelig vondt av ham.

Isak slapp hånden hans og la armen rundt skulderen hans i stedet. Kysset ham på kinnet. “Det går over for ham, Even. Litt underholdning fra Andres og Liv, en bok, en is eller noe så er han på rett spor igjen. Men det er vondt, jeg skjønner det!”

“Han er jo bare seks år, Isak. Tre uker er så lenge.” Even la armen om livet hans og klemte han inntil seg. “Jeg skulle aldri latt ham dra.”

“Tre uker er kjempelenge og kjempekort på samme tid for en seksåring. Men du kunne jo ikke la vær å la ham dra.” Isak stoppet og stilte seg foran Even, la hendene på kinnene hans. “Akkurat nå, syns han sikkert to dager er en evighet, men en annen gang er det kjempekort. Og han har det fint. Det var bare ekstra vanskelig akkurat nå, fordi han snakket med deg. Og fordi det ikke er så lenge til han skal komme hjem.” Isak så tårene som truet med å trille ut fra øynene til Even, løftet tomlene og lot dem gli over kinnene hans for å børste dem bort om de falt.

De falt.

“Jeg vet det.” Even trakk pusten, la armene rundt ham, gjemte hodet i halsgropen hans og klemte til. “Og jeg vet at dersom du ikke hadde vært her nå, hadde jeg ikke ant hva jeg skulle gjort. Takk, Isak.”

“Du?” Isak slapp ut en mellomting mellom et sukk og en kort latter. “Du trenger ikke takke meg for det. Akkurat som du sa til meg for noen uker siden.”

Even løftet hodet og smilte til ham. “Okey, men takk allikevel.”

Isak ristet på hodet. “Sjæl.”

 

 

“Jeg har noe til deg.” Even smilte igjen da de gikk inn på hotellet. “Men jeg må hente det i bilen. Venter du her, eller vil du gå opp på rommet?”

“Even, du har allerede gitt meg en fantastisk dag.”

“Ja, men det er bare en liten ting til.”

Isak smilte. “Okey. Jeg går på rommet. Kjapp deg da.”

Even nikket. “Fem minutter?” Han snudde på hælene og gikk ut på gaten igjen.  

Isak låste seg inn på hotellrommet, sparket av seg skoene og slengte dressjakken over en av stolene. Klarer ikke å la være å lure på hva det var Even hadde funnet på. Ettersom Even måtte hente pakken i bilen, var den nok større enn bagen liksom, ellers kunne han vel gjemt den der.

Han rakk akkurat å slenge seg ned på sengen og skru på TV’n før døren gikk opp og Even kom inn med en lang pakke i hendene.

Han gliste.

Isak satte seg opp og så på ham.

“Gratulerer med dagen, Isak!” Even rakte pakken til ham. “Det vel ikke den mest romantiske gaven jeg kunne funnet på, men du trenger denne.”

Isak satt på sengen med pakken i hendene. Den var godt over en halvmeter lang, ganske smal bortsett fra i den ene enden, der var det en stor klump. Han klemte litt på den, men klarte ikke å tenke seg til hva det var.

“Du får åpne den da.” Even dultet borti ham.

Isak satte seg ned på sengen og rev av papiret.

Og begynte å le da han så hva det var.

“Du er sikkert på at dette er så lurt da?” Han så opp på Even som gliste til ham.

“Nei, du kommer sikkert til å ta rotta både på Mikael og meg på hytta.”

 

Det var en fiskestang.

En fiskestang.

 

“Du tror det?”

“Ja, om den nybegynnerflaksen din skal fortsette, så gjør du jo det. Og alle må ha sin egen fiskestang på hytta. Du kan ikke basere deg på å låne andre sine.”

Isak smilte. Han ble rørt.

Det var noe så enkelt som en fiskestang.

Samtidig var det så mye mer.

Det var et tegn på  tilhørighet, på samhold, på det å være en del av en enhet. En del av det Mikael og Even hadde hatt hele sine liv. Det som Isak aldri hadde hatt, men nå hadde fått. Han var slett ikke vant til det enda, og det kom nok til å ta lang til før han ble det.

Det kom fremdeles til å slå ham i bakken, gang på gang. Han kom til å bruke lang tid til å bli vant til det.

Vissheten om at han endelig hadde fått en familie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pagnilagni; værsågod, der fikk du hack-it'en....
> 
> Bursdag er bra, med pakker, middag og litt av hvert.
> 
> Skulle egentlig posta siste kapittelet i dag. Første kapittel ble nemlig posta 10. mars, og da hadde det vært kult om siste ble posta 10. august, men sånn ble det ikke! Men nest siste er så nærme, at det er nesten til å godta. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle hyggelige kommentarer på forrige kapittel. 
> 
> Sleng gjerne inn en kommentar her også, så løyer kanskje stormen utenfor? Ikke vet jeg, men hyggelig er det i allfall!


	60. Livet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er litt vemodig men også veldig deilig å gi fra meg dette siste kapittelet.
> 
> Da jeg postet det første kapittelet 10 mars i år, etter å ha gnura og skrevet på de fem-seks første kapitlene siden jul, var jeg dritnervøs. Både fordi det føltes veldig nakent og gjennomsiktig å skulle skrive på norsk, etter å ha gjemt meg i den engelske “massen”  en stund og fordi jeg ikke ante hvordan historien om barnehagelelærer Isak skulle bli tatt imot. Spesielt den delen med at han falt for en pappa i barnehagen liksom. Men det gikk jo fint!  
> \- Kastet bort mye energi på å være nervøs, for å si det sånn. 
> 
> I hodet mitt var historien planlagt til å få rundt 20 kapitler, og den skulle være ferdig i slutten av april. Og den planen holdt jeg meg jo skikkelig bra til..  
> Historien spant avgårde, levde litt "sitt eget liv" og resultatet ble 60 kapitler og fem måneder. 
> 
> Tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarer, innspill, fine tanker og hjerter underveis. Det har betydd veldig mye. Over 700 kudos varmer og det samme har hver enkelt kommentar gjort. Det gir en utrolig stor lyst til å skrive mer når tilbakemeldingene strømmer inn. Ikke slutt med det, vær så snill!!
> 
> Noen kommentarer har også gjort meg trist. Ikke fordi kommentarene har vært dårlige, men fordi jeg har skjønt at historien til Isak har berørt noen av dere ekstra mye. Både forholdet Isak har til mamma og barndommen hans. Det er ikke noe selvopplevd i Isaks historie, den er satt sammen av historier til barn/ungdom jeg har hatt med å gjøre opp igjennom årene, både privat og i jobb. En ekstra takk til dere, for at dere allikevel har lest og kommentert selv om det har vært vanskelig. ❤❤

De våknet tidlig begge to. Isak først, Even av at Isak kom under dyna igjen, hadde sikkert vært på do. Isak krøp tett inntil ham. Den lille skjeen i den store. Presset ryggen sin tett inntil brystet og magen hans. Even la armene rundt ham. Holdt ham tett inntil seg en stund, før hendene fløt langsomt over den myke, men stramme brystkassen, over magen, over hoftene og lårene. Isak tippet hodet bakover, vendte ansiktet mot ham og fikk det kysset ønsket.

Det og mange til.

De visste begge to at det kunne bli en stund til neste gang de kunne nyte hverandre sånn, en tidlig morgenstund. Derfor tok de det langsomt. Nøt hvert sekund, hver berøring, hvert kyss. Even kjente på hver eneste sitrende følelse som spredte seg i kroppen.  Det var jo ikke sånn at de ikke lå sammen når Mikael var hjemme, de gjorde jo det. Men det var noe med denne late morgensexen som var så utrolig deilig, tenkte Even da han kysset den tynne bløte huden nederst på magen til Isak.

Og den fikk de ikke så mye av når Mikael var hjemme.

Å våkne med Isaks varme kropp inntil seg og bare smelte sammen, la både hjerne, hjerte og kropp våkne sammen. Vuggende, langsomt duvende, med en foss av endorfiner og dopaminer rasende rundt i kroppen. Even tenkte at det var på toppen av lykkefølelse. Og han hadde den nå. Følelsen av å være lykkelig mens det danset stjerner foran øynene hans. Mens det sitret i hele kroppen, tærne krøllet seg, det kriblet i magen, hele verden spant og han klamret seg til Isak som holdt ham fast.

“Elsker deg.” Isak mumlet inn i halsgropen hans, mens han pustet tungt.

“Elsker deg.” Even hvisket i øret hans mens han klemte den svette og varme kroppen tett inntil seg.

 

***

 

Isak tok hånden hans idet de gikk inn i ankomsthallen på Gardermoen. Even klemte den. De var tidlig ute, han visste det, men det hadde liksom ikke vært så mye å vente på hjemme.

Han hadde vært rastløs etter frokost. Hadde tråkket rundt og rundt på kjøkkenet og i stua, til Isak hadde himlet med øynene og bedt ham sette seg. Han hadde sett på Isak og spurt om de ikke bare kunne kjøre, selv om det var tidlig. Det var bare det at han gledet seg noe helt vanvittig til å se Mikael igjen, klemme ham, prate med ham, bare være med ham. Isak hadde lagt armene rundt ham, kysset ham og nikket.

Even visste at Isak gledet seg like mye til Mikael skulle komme hjem som han selv. Selv om disse tre ukene med bare Isak og han hadde vært helt fantastisk fine, så var de begge enige om at det var noe som manglet. Drit i daglig morgensex eller klining til enhver tid, drit i late, uforstyrrede ettermiddager med Isak i armkroken i sofaen, en øl på puben akkurat når de ville, eller alle andre ting de ikke kunne gjøre spontant når Mikael ikke var der.

For de siste dagene hadde han savnet Mikael så det gjorde vondt i hele ham.  

Han tittet opp på informasjonsskjermen. Flyet var forventet å skulle lande om tjuefem minutter. Og det tok dem sikkert et kvarter, kanskje enda mer, å komme seg av flyet og ut hit. Han sukket.

Isak smøg hånden sin rundt midjen hans. “Skal vi ta en kaffe eller no’ mens vi venter?”

Even nikket. De gikk mot Samson, ble enige om en kaffe og en skillingsbolle hver. Isak bestilte og betalte, mens Even sto og stirret på skjermen med ankomsttidene.

“De kommer ikke noe tidligere selv om du stirrer den skjermen til døde, Even.” Isak rakte han kaffekoppen og bollen, gikk mot en ledig benk og satte seg ned.

Even fulgte etter. Han gløttet fortsatt opp på skjermen. Han visste jo at Isak hadde rett, men tenk om det kom noen endringer. Kanskje landet flyet tidligere? Det skjedde jo at fly landet før tiden, og da måtte de jo være på plass og ta imot dem når de kom gjennom den døra som det sto "ankomst utland" over.

“Jeg vet det. Jeg gleder meg bare så innmari til å se Mikael igjen.” Even så ned på skoene sine. Følte seg som en liten unge på julaften som hadde hele pakkehaugen foran seg, men som måtte vente.

Isaks hånd skled over skulderen hans. Klemte varmt om ham. “Jeg vet det. Kjipt å vente.” Han lente seg mot ham og hvisket. “Jeg kan sikkert distrahere deg.”

Even nudde seg, så på ham. “Hva sa du?”

“Jeg kan sikkert distrahere deg fra den skjermen.” Isak humret.

“Og hvordan har du tenkt å gjøre det?” Even så på ham.

“Mobilspill?” Isak dro opp telefonen og gliste.

Even måtte le.

“Eller en sightseeing rundt på Gardermoen? Heistur? En tur på do?”

Even lo enda mer. “Fristende, men jeg tror kanskje vi bare venter her.”

“What? Ikke en tur på do en gang” Isak himlet med øynene, men begynte å le igjen rett etterpå, dro ham inntil seg og gav ham et kyss på kinnet. “Jeg tullet mest da.”

“Gjorde du ikke.” Even la den ledige hånden rundt ham og trakk ham inntil seg.

“Nei, eller jo, eller... vi er vel uansett litt for gamle for det eller, er ikke det litt sånn tenåringsgreie?”

Even smilte. “Du mener at når du  har passert 25 så nå begynner gammelmannstilværelsen.”

“Snakk for deg sjæl.” Isak dultet ham i siden og lo.  “Du er myyye eldre enn meg. Vi måtte i det minste valgt handicapdoen, om vi skulle fått plass.”

Even lo.

Han ble distrahert, om ikke helt som Isak foreslo, så nok til at spenningsnivået i kroppen roet seg litt, og han kunne nyte kaffe og bolle mens de pratet.

 

Nesten halvtimen senere skiftet informasjonen på skjermen fra “Forventet landing” til “Landet”, og Even kjente pulsen stige igjen. Han pekte på skjermen, Isak nikket og Even reiste seg.

Isak tok tak i armen hans. “De kommer ikke til å komme ut enda, Even. De må gjennom passkontroll også må de hente bagasjen sin. Slapp av....”

Han sank ned på benken igjen.

Tålmodighet altså.

 

Nå måtte han virkelig konsentrere seg om å sitte rolig, for nå var ikke Mikael langt unna. Han fokuserte på menneskene som gikk forbi, så mot døren de kom til å komme ut gjennom annethvert sekund, så på Isak, så på stressede foreldre med bagasjetraller og sutrete unger, så på vekterne som spradet rundt som om de eide ankomsthallen. En ungdomsgjeng kom forbi, de så slitne ut. Even så på dem også,  gjettet at de hadde vært på sydenfylla, syntes egentlig litt synd på dem der de luffet avgårde med tunge, slepende skritt og poser med klirrende flasker.

Isak satt rolig ved siden av ham og leste nyheter på telefonen sin. Konsentrert, øynene stirret stivt på skjermen mens tommelen scrollet siden støtvis oppover ettersom han leste. Øynene hans beveget seg mens han leste, tungespissen kom stadig ut for å fukte leppene og leppene hans krøllet seg vekselvis i små smil før de gikk ned og ble alvorlige igjen.

Even nøt synet og tenkte at så lenge han kunne sitte og se på Isak så gjorde ikke ventingen så mye.

 

Så skjedde det som han hadde ventet på. Døra han hadde hatt under oppsikt gikk opp, og det begynte å komme mennesker gjennom den.

Han spratt opp. Gikk over gulvet mot strømmen av mennesker. Isak var kjapt ved siden av ham, tok tak i hånden hans og klemte den. De stoppet opp, ble stående og vente, døra var midt foran dem.

Etter enda noen minutter, som føltes som en time, kom de.

Endelig.

Mikael gikk vedsiden av pappa, holdt i bagasjetrallen. Han kikket seg rundt med en gang han kom ut av døra. Det så ut som han minst hadde voksnt ti centimeter, tenkte Even. Hodet hans snudde seg fra side til side, øynene hans virret rundt og lette etter ham, håret hadde blitt langt, det var bustete, typisk Mikael.

Even løftet hånden og vinket.

Mikael så mot ham, slapp bagasjetralla og løp.

“PAPPA!”

Even bøyde seg ned og i løpet av noen sekunder hadde han Mikael i armene sine. Klemte han hardt inntil seg, Mikael klamret armene rundt nakken hans og beina rundt livet. Even kjente at den lille kroppen ristet og han kjente sine egne tårer dryppe ned i håret hans. Even bare holdt ham, knuget ham inntil seg, lot resten av verden være en liten stund. Nå måtte han bare konsentrere seg om å klemme MIkael.

Likevel enset han at både mamma og pappa kom bort til dem og gav Isak en klem hver. Han hørte stemmene deres prate sammen, fikk med seg bruddstykker av samtalen, om at flyturen hadde gått fint, at de heldigvis hadde sovet mye av tiden, men at Mikael hadde vært fryktelig utålmodig de siste par timene.

 

Mikael løsnet sakte grepet rundt halsen hans, lente seg bakover og så på ham.

“Pappa, tre uker er veldig lenge. Jeg har savnet deg.”

“Jeg vet, Mikael. Og jeg har savnet deg også. Så innmari mye.”

Han fikk enda en knuseklem før Mikael snudde seg og så seg rundt. “Er Isak med?”

“Han står der.” Even nikket med hodet i retning av Isak, og Mikael slapp seg ned fra armene hans, gikk bort til Isak som løftet han opp.

 

Mamma og pappa fikk hver sin lange klem. Det var godt å ha dem tilbake på norsk jord igjen. Alle tre. Even erkjente for seg selv, da han sto der, at han nok hadde vært litt mer engstelig enn han hadde villet innrømme. For lettelsen som skyldte over ham nå, var stor. At alle tre kom hele hjem igjen, at alt hadde gått bra, at det ikke hadde skjedd noe på turen, det var utrolig deilig.

Han så på Mikael som fortsatt hang rundt halsen på Isak, så at Isak smilte og hvisket noe i øret hans, før han slapp Mikael ned på gulvet.

“Kan vi kjøre hjem?” Mikael så på Even. “Jeg vil spise 14 brødskiver med brunost, drikke masse melk og bygge lego.”

“Det kan vi.” Even rufset han i håret, tok bagasjetrallen som mamma hadde trillet og snudde seg rundt. Tok tak i Mikael og løftet ham og satte ham på toppen av koffertene.  “Og brødskiver med brunost og melk skal bli!”

 

\---

 

Lørdagen etter sto Isak og så på Mikael ute på fotballbanen.

Det hadde vært katastrofestemning da Mikael hadde kommet hjem fra Oliver en ettermiddag tidligere i uka. Oliver hadde fortalt ham at de andre skolestarterne hadde hatt fotballsamling HVER lørdag mens han var i USA. Og det hadde ikke han fått vært med på.

Isak hadde stille humret for seg selv, da Even for fjortende gang hadde sagt at han ikke hadde visst om det med fotballen, før etter Mikael hadde reist. Også hadde Even spurt Mikael om han ville valgt å bli hjemme for fire fotballsamlinger i stedet for USA tur med farmor og farfar. Og Mikael ville jo ikke gjort det. Men det var **_urettferdig_ ** altså, det måtte de vite.

Skikkelig urettferdig.

Even hadde bare sett oppgitt på Isak da han forsiktig hadde spurt om det gikk bra, etter at Mikael hadde trampet opp trappen og inn på rommet sitt og smelt igjen døra etter seg. Even hadde sukket, slått oppgitt ut med armene, og lurt på om Mikael kanskje hadde blitt forbyttet i USA. Isak beroliget han med at neida, det var nok bare en helt vanlig pre-pubertal seksåring de hadde i huset. Even hadde himlet med øynene, revet seg i håret og hadde mumlet noe om _“forbanna fotballdritt”_ og Isak hadde skjult den boblende latteren som truet med å komme til overflaten godt.

Alt dette, gjorde at Isak hadde sagt at han kunne ta med Mikael på den siste fotballsamlingen før ferien. Even hadde takket ham med flere kyss, løfte om middag, øl, OG at han skulle ta både rydding og oppvask etter middagen.

 

Det var en liten gruppe ivrige foreldre som hadde dratt i gang disse samlingene. Etter et ønske om å starte et lag for høstens førsteklassinger. Det var tydeligvis mange som var interesserte, for det myldret av fem og seksåringer på banen. De sprang i klynge etter ballen, ramlet om kull i haug, slo hjul og stupte kråke, klatret i målnettet, balanserte på innbytterbenkene eller lå på bakken og plukket i gresset.

Thomas kom bort til Isak mens han sto og så på Mikael som prøvde å få med seg ballen bortover gressmatten, snublet i stedet og gikk over ende med et glis. Tommelen kom opp, han så mot Isak og ropte “Det går bra” og var på beina igjen i en fart.

“Du kan litt fotball du, Isak?” Thomas så på ham.

“Ja, jeg kan jo det. Spilte fram til jeg gikk på videregående, også har Anders lurt meg med på treningen her på tirsdager.”

“Ja?” Thomas så håpefullt på ham. “Kunne du tenkt deg å være med å hjelpe til med laget? Det er mange unger som har sagt de vil være med til høsten, og hvis Mikael vil være med, så hadde det vært fint å få deg med?”

“Eh…” Isak så på Thomas. “Som hva da?”

“Nei? Hjelpetrener? Lagleder? Et eller annet. Det blir ganske mange unger om alle blir med, så jeg tenker vi trenger en fire-fem foreldre i alle fall…...”

Isak snudde hodet og så på ham, klarte ikke å holde tilbake et skjevt smil.

“.... eh… ja, eller voksne da, foresatte eller hva det heter….” Thomas mumlet og så i bakken.

Isak så ut på banen igjen. Mikael var i farta igjen, ballen foran seg, Oliver ropte “send hit da” og Mikael sparket så godt han kunne i retning kameraten. Traff nesten, men Oliver tok igjen ballen og løp videre med den.

“Ja, kanskje det.” Isak snudde seg mot Thomas igjen. “Jeg kan jo å spille selv da, men om jeg er så god til å lære bort akkurat hvordan spille fotball, det vet jeg ikke.”

“Ungene kjenner deg fra barnehagen." Thomas smilte. "Å ha noen på teamet som kjenner alle ungene, det er det viktigste. Å lære dem å spille fotball, den oppgaven tar vi sammen.” Thomas så ut på banen mot Oliver og Mikael han også. “Det viktigste er jo at de skal ha det gøy.”

“Ja,  og fotball er jo gøy.” Isak tenkte litt til. Han kunne jo det. Være sammen med Mikael, spille fotball. Ja, det kunne han. “Ja, jeg sier ja jeg, Thomas. Jeg er med, om Mikael bestemmer seg for å bli med, vel og merke.”

“Supert!” Thomas klappet han på skulderen og gikk inn på banen og blåste i fløyta han hadde rundt halsen.

 

Som ved et trylleslag løp alle ungene mot ham og satte seg ned. Han sa noen ord til dem, før alle sammen var på beina igjen, og Mikael kom løpende mot ham.

“Så du meg eller, Isak? Så du jeg sendte til Oliver. Jeg traff nesten.” Øynene hans strålte og han plukket opp vannflasken som lå på bakken og tok en stor slurk.

“Jeg så det, Mikael. Bra jobba! Var det gøy?”

“JA! Kan vi kjøpe fotball?” Øynene hans så bedende opp på ham.

“Ja, det kan vi vel. Vi kan sikkert stikke innom på veien hjem nå?”

“Yess!” Han strakte armene i været og så på ham. “Og Isak, kan jeg være med til høsten? Væææær så snill?”

Isak humret litt for seg selv, tenkte på Evens lille utbrudd om fotball. “Vi får vel snakke med pappa vel?”

“Jammen Isak?” Han sukket tungt. “Pappa hater jo fotball.”

“Ja, jeg vet. Men jeg elsker fotball, så det kan nok hende vi klarer å overtale ham sammen?”

Mikael gliste, tok ham i hånden og de gikk hjemover.

 

Det vibrerte i lommen hans, og Isak dro opp telefonen. Det var en melding fra Even.

**❤ EVEN ❤**

_“Hei. Kan dere stikke innom butikken og handle et par ting?”_

_“Seff. Hva trenger du?”_

_“Potetgull og ost. Og den gode kaffe’n de har der?”_

_“Ost? Vi har da det”_

_“Joda, men jeg lager lasagne, trenger mer. Og kaffe’n er til å ha med på hytta i morgen.”_

_“Ok. Vi fikser.”_

_“Takk! ❤”_

 

De fikk tak i det de skulle for Even. pluss fotball, og fortsatte turen hjemover. Mikael skravlet og pratet og Isak svarte så godt han kunne på alle de tusen spørsmålene han hadde om fotball. Når han hadde begynt å spille, hvilket lag han spilte på, om han var god, om hvem favorittlaget hans var, hvem favorittspilleren var, om han hadde scoret mange mål.

De gikk inn i gårdsplassen og Isak kikket opp mot huset. Even sto på kjøkkenet og Isak så ham gjennom vinduet. Han smilte og vinket da han så dem, og Isak vinket tilbake.

Mikael løp opp trappen og inn den åpne døra. Isak kunne høre stemmen hans helt ut i gårdsplassen. “Pappa! Det var kjeeeeempegøy!! Jeg vil begynne på fotball etter sommerferien. Kan jeg det? Vææææær så snill.”

Han hørte ikke hva Even sa, men så ansiktet hans i vinduet igjen. Even ristet på hodet og la begge hendene på hver sin side og gapte først, som "Skrik", før han nikket og begynte å le. Isak kunne nesten høre latteren hans helt ut i gårdsplassen og skjønte at nå ble det nok fotball til høsten. Helt sikker ble han et par sekunder etterpå da han hørte Mikaels begeistrede “YES, YES YES!” innefra.

Isak så seg rundt i gårdsplassen. Lot blikket gli over den grønne plenen, lekene til Mikael som lå slengt her og der, stolene på plattingen der Even og han hadde tatt en øl i går kveld og på fuglereiret i hekken. De hadde det travelt nå, mamma’n og pappa’n som fløy fram og tilbake i ett, for å tilfredsstille de pipende, skrikende og gapende fugleungene.

 

Isak smilte for seg selv og kjente sommerfuglene i magen blafre kort med vingene før de slo seg til ro for en stakket stund. Det tok jammen ikke lang tid, verken i fugleverden eller i menneskeverden før livet ble snudd på hodet.

For 10 uker siden kom han flyttende til dette stedet. Alene, uten å vite hva han gikk til, uten å vite hva han kunne forvente seg. Hadde noen spurt ham da, om hva de neste 10 ukene skulle bringe, hadde han nok ikke hatt fantasi til å foreslå dette

Han så opp i kjøkkenvinduet igjen. Så profilen til Even i vinduet. Hodet hans bevegde seg taktfast opp og ned mens han drev på med noe. Isak gjettet at han hørte på musikk mens han lagde mat. Lurte på hva han hørte på.

Even løftet hodet og så på ham, smilte. Bøyde seg fram og lukket opp vinduet.

“Kommer du inn eller?”

Isak nikket til ham og smilte.

Nå kunne han høre musikken gjennom det åpne vinduet og han ristet på hodet. Musikksmaken til Even sluttet aldri å forbause, men Gabrielle liksom?

Så 2016.

Isak gikk opp trappen til huset, så på skiltet som hang ved siden av ringeklokka.

Det kilte fortsatt i magen når han så på det, sommerfuglene tok fart og spant rundt igjen og hjertet banket ekstra fort.

**_Her bor Mikael, Isak og Even._ **

**_❤_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velkomst og tårer, seksåring i utvikling, fluff og kos. Kliss og klass. 
> 
> Tusen, tusen takk for følge gjennom disse månedene - dere er de beste leserne, ever liksom!
> 
> \- Og joda, det er bare å slenge inn en kommentar her også! 
> 
> ❤❤❤


End file.
